Heaven & Hell
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Treten wir den ganzen Arschlöchern, die mit unserem Leben spielen wollen, doch einfach in den Arsch' sagte Harry und sah Draco und Ginny an UPDATE 1 KAPITEL![dark!Harry, slash, het, humor, antiDumbledore, antiRon] ! NEUES KAPITEL IST 22 ja, ist es echt!
1. Teil 1 Prolog

**A/N:** Dies ist die neue Version meines alten Fics ‚Verwirrung'. Die neue Version wird sehr viel mehr Angst, Drama, Kindesmisshandlung und derlei Themen enthalten. Das Plot habe ich, verglichen zum Vorgänger, stark geändert. Die Grundideen sind jedoch gleich geblieben. Einige Ideen des neuen Plots sind von meinem Kumpel Vize-General Boo-olz. Danke für deine Hilfe!!!

Der Beta für diese Geschichte ist Milosevic. Nein, nicht der verurteilte Volksmörder. Fragt mich nicht, wie der Name zustande kam, ich weiß es nicht.

**WARNINGS:** Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Kindesmisshandlung, Suizidversuche, Drogen, Alkohol und Dark!Harry.

Das hier ist eine **Dark!Harry** Fanfiction. Das heißt, Harry Potter wird ein dunkler Zauberer, bzw. böse. (Nein, das ist nicht das Selbe.) Wer also eine Geschichte mit Harry als dem glänzenden Helden lesen möchte, sollte die Geschichte hier sein lassen!!!

**Pairings**: Bis jetzt bin ich noch unentschieden, ob überhaupt ein Pairing auftauchen sollte und wenn ja, welches. Vorschläge werden durchgelesen und bedacht.

**A/N:** Im Moment habe ich nur dieses Kapitel fertig geschrieben, und ich schreibe ständig an ‚L'autre papa' weiter. Also langsames updaten.

**RATING:** Im Moment PG-15, auch wenn es das hier nicht gibt. Später wird es wahrscheinlich zu R werden. Ich werde es dann später so kennzeichnen.

**_Heaven doesn't want me, Hell's afraid I'll take over  
_****_[Der Himmel will mich nicht, und die Hölle hat Angst ich übernehme]_**

Harry lies sich müde auf sein Bett fallen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er Böden geschrubbt, Möbel geputzt und andere Arbeiten für die Dursleys erledigt.

Die Dursleys. Seine ganz persönlichen Folterknechte.

Vor gut zwei Wochen war Harry nach seinem vierten Schuljahr wieder ‚nach Hause' gekommen. Was ihm sofort klar geworden war, war das Vernon und Petunia – er weigerte sich, diese… Wesen Onkel oder Tante zu nennen – den Scherz der Weasley Zwillinge nicht sehr einfach aufgenommen hatten. Das zeigte sich darin, dass Harry zuerst in den Keller verlegt wurde. Er durfte den ganzen Keller, der sowieso nicht benutzt wurde, wegen der Spinnenangst der Dursleys, bewohnen. Einzige Ausnahme war der kleine Raum mit der Waschmaschine und dem Trockner und der kleine Lagerraum.

Das ließ zwei zwar nicht große, aber immerhin größere Räume als er vorher hatte übrig. In einem durfte er seine ganzen Zauberutensilien abstellen. Dieser Raum hatte kein Fenster, nur eine alte Funzel an der Decke. Aber Harry störte dass nicht. Der Keller gefiel ihm besser als der Schrank und besser als Dudleys altes Müllzimmer.

Hedwig freute sich auch etwas. Sie durfte im Keller frei herum fliegen – die Dursleys kamen sowieso so gut wie nie herunter. Selbst die Wäsche musste Harry für sie waschen. Als Nahrung fraß sie einige der kleineren Spinnen die im Keller wohnten. Oder Käfer, Würmchen und derlei Dinge. Die größeren Spinnen – Handteller- bis Handballengröße, es gab einige von dieser Sorte! – hatten sich schon an seine und Hedwigs Anwesenheit gewöhnt und krabbelten nicht mal mehr in ihre Verstecke, wenn Harry nahte.

Er vermutete ja, das Spinnen auch Zauberer und Hexen erkennen konnten und sich auch als Haustiere eignen würden. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ja eine am Ende der ‚Ferien' haben? Er hatte sicherlich nichts dagegen. Die Spinnen waren so ziemlich die einzigen Gesprächspartner, die er hatte.

Es gab eine besonders große, an der Ecke an der Tür seines ‚Zauberraumes', mit der er sich immer ‚unterhielt'. Außer mit ihr ‚sprach' er auch mit Hedwig, aber diese beiden alleine sorgten nicht für ausreichend Abwechslung in seinem Leben.

In dem zweiten Zimmer war eine Art altes Bettgestell aufgebaut. Harry hatte alte Decken und Kissen aus dem Lagerraum der Dursleys geholt, die sowieso keiner vermissen würde. Dadurch hatte er jetzt eine warme, wenn auch nicht schöne, Schlafstelle. Den alten Schreibtisch aus seinem alten Zimmer hatte er auch herunter tragen gedurft. Einen alten Spiegel hatte er in dem ‚Schlafzimmer', und ein kleiner Schrank. In diesem Zimmer war das einzigste Kellerfenster, hoch oben unter Decke. Es war gerade groß genug, dass Hedwig hindurch fliegen konnte, wenn es offen war.

Harrys erste Woche war verhältnismäßig gut angelaufen. Er bekam zwar wenig, aber gutes Essen im Vergleich zu vorher. Er durfte zwar nicht mehr raus in den Garten, einkaufen oder sonstige Dienste draußen verrichten, aber das bedeutete das er weniger machen musste.

Und dann war es passiert.

Am ersten Sonntag nachdem Harry wieder zurück war, hatte Vernon es für besonders ‚erzieherisch wertvoll' gehalten, Harry mit seinem Hosengürtel auszupeitschen. Von da an bekam er jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag eine gehörige Tracht Prügel. Doch Vernon benutzte jedes Mal nur den Hosengürtel – zumindest bis jetzt.

Harry war froh, das seine Schreie durch die Albträume über das Trimagische Turnier und Voldemorts Auferstehung von den dicken Kellerwänden gedämpft wurden und er die Dursleys nicht aufweckte. Sonst hätte Vernon ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst härter verdroschen.

Jetzt wollte Harry eigentlich nicht viel mehr als schlafen, aber ein neues Problem ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen:

Seine Narbe verschwand.

Nun, sie verschwand nicht wirklich, sie wurde lediglich auf der Haut nicht mehr so sichtbar. Harry wusste, das die magische Narbe, die der Todesfluch damals hinterlassen hatte, noch da war. Das ständige Kribbeln in seinem Unterbewusstsein war immer noch da. Nichts desto trotz wurde die Narbe seit zwei Tagen immer undeutlicher. Jetzt war sie noch blass zu sehen, aber wenn sie mit diesem Tempo weiter undeutlich wurde, würde sie in ungefähr drei Tagen nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

Harry hatte nachgedacht, wen er deswegen ansprechen konnte.

Ron würde wahrscheinlich nichts darüber wissen, einfach weil er sich nicht mit Fluchnarben auskannte und wahrscheinlich vorschlagen, Dumbledore zu fragen.

Hermine würde ihm ein Buch schicken, selbst in einem Buch lesen und Dumbledore benachrichtigen.

Sirius würde wahrscheinlich sofort zu ihm kommen, sich selbst in Gefahr bringen und Harry sehen wollen. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch Dumbledore benachrichtigen.

Professor Lupin, wo Sirius gerade blieb, würde wahrscheinlich eine beruhigende Antwort schicken und dann Dumbledore eine Eule schicken.

Es lief alles auf das Selbe hinaus:

Dumbledore.

Aber Harry wusste nicht, ob es sinnvoll war, Dumbledore zu fragen. Und zwar aus mehreren Gründen:

Dumbledore war meistens sehr kryptisch in seinen Antworten, wahrscheinlich würde Harry also sowieso nichts verstehen. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore Harry hier in diese… Abart einer Hölle geschickt. Gut, er hatte damals nicht gewusst, was passieren würde, aber Harrys erster Brief von Hogwarts war mit seiner Adresse versehen gewesen – seiner richtigen Adresse. Wenn Dumbledore also wusste, wo Harry seine ersten elf Lebensjahre verbracht hatte, würde er auch sicherlich wissen, wie es Harry hier erging, oder? Außerdem war Harry sich inzwischen sicher, dass Dumbledore, als Harry ihm erzählt hatte, dass Voldemort sich mit Hilfe von Harrys Blut hatte wiederbeleben lassen, kurz gelächelt hatte. Oder zumindest den Anflug eines Lächelns gehabt hatte.

Harry war sich sicher deswegen.

Vielleicht war es ja nur seine Veränderung in der letzten Zeit wegen der Wiederbelebung und der Behandlung seiner Verwandtschaft, vielleicht stellte er es sich ja auch nur vor, vielleicht war es sein innerer Slytherin – aber Harry traute Dumbledore nur so weit wie er ihn werfen konnte.

Das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore wohl die einzige Informationsquelle war, die Harry im Bezug auf seine Narbe finden würde.

Oder?

Wer könnte ihm noch etwas erzählen? Wer hatte genug wissen ihn den dunklen Künsten, um ihm etwas über die Narbe eines dunklen Fluches erzählen zu können?

Harry kam noch ein Name in den Kopf:

Severus Snape.

Snape war ein ehemalige Todesser. Er würde doch sicherlich etwas darüber wissen?

Obwohl, er war auch ein Spion für Dumbledore. Würde er nicht einfach Dumbledore etwas sagen und sich nicht weiter um seinen schlimmsten Schüler kümmern?

Aber, wer garantierte denn, das Snape ein Spion für Dumbledore war? Das genaue Gegenteil konnte doch der Fall sein, und Snape könnte ein Spion für Voldemort sein!

Aber warum hatte er dann Quirrel in Harrys erstem Schuljahr davon abgebracht, Harry zu töten oder zu verletzen? Und Snape war auch nicht auf Voldemorts Wiederauferstehungsfeier erschienen. Die Chancen standen also gut, dass Snape ein Spion für Dumbledore war.

Ein weitere Gedanke kam Harry. Was, wenn Snape einfach die jeweils beste Seite wählte? Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nur für Dumbledore entschieden, weil er wusste, dass Voldemort verlieren würde?

Und Snape vertraute er genauso wenig wie Dumbledore. Eher noch weniger.

Aber Snape war die einzige andere Informationsquelle.

Entscheidung getroffen stand Harry auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er holte etwas Pergament heraus, dippte die Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben. Hedwig flog schon mal auf den Tisch und platzierte sich neben ihm. Sie wusste, das sie gleich etwas zu tun kriegen würde.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Ich weiß das es unerwartet ist, von mir Post zu bekommen und das ich ihnen wahrscheinlich etwas von ihrer wertvollen Zeit nehme, aber es ist dringend, sonst würde ich ihnen nicht eulen._

_Vor einigen tagen hat meine Narbe begonnen, blasser zu werden. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was los war, aber jetzt wird sie stetig undeutlicher. Ich glaube, dass sie in einigen Tagen ganz verschwunden sein wird. Jedoch ist dieses erschwinden nur visuell. Ich kann spüren, dass die Narbe magisch noch bestehen bleibt._

_Außer ihnen fiel mir niemand mit genügend Wissen über Narben, Verletzungen, Auswirkungen  oder nachhaltige Nebenwirkungen von dunklen Flüchen ein. Deswegen frage ich sie, haben sie irgendeine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist?_

_Ich hoffe, dass ich sie nicht zu sehr störe._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry begutachtete den Brief.

Höflich, größtenteils neutral und nicht zu aufdringlich.

Wenn Snape ihn überhaupt lesen würde, würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht allzu sehr aufregen.

Zufrieden rollte Harry das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Bein.

„Bring das zu Professor Snape, ja? Und bitte schnell, es ist dringend."

Hedwig flatterte einmal mit den Flügeln um zu sagen ‚Geht klar!' und quetschte sich dann durch das Fenster nach draußen. Wenn überhaupt eine Antwort kommen würde, würde es mindestens einen Tag dauern.

Langsam schlurfte Harry in sein anderes Zimmer und knipste das Licht an. Bei all dem Grübeln über Professor Snape war ihm etwas anderes eingefallen.

„Tach Aragog, wie geht's denn so?" Harry hatte die große Spinne an der Tür Aragog genannt, weil er den Namen irgendwie passend fand.

Er wandte sich seinem Koffer zu und öffnete ihn. Was er suchte, fand und herausholte waren seine Zaubertranksachen.

Mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern war zwar verboten, aber über das herstellen von Tränken hatte doch keiner etwas gesagt, oder?

In der Schule mussten sie eine bestimmte Anzahl von Zutaten immer mit haben und Harry hoffte, etwas nützliches in seinem Koffer finden zu können.

Er ordnete die Zutaten vor sich auf, jedes einzelne Gläschen, Döschen oder Behälterchen in einer Reihe. Dann nahm er eines seiner Zaubertrankbücher. Irgendetwas nützliches musste er doch damit anfangen können.

Drei Stunden später – Harry vermutete es war ungefähr Mitternacht – hatte Harry die möglichen Zaubertränke, die er brauen konnte und die auch nicht zu schwer waren – er würde garantiert nichts brauen, was ihm nachhaltig schaden könnte – herausgefunden und aufgeschrieben. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag jetzt ein Block mit den möglichen Tränken.

Ein einfacher Heiltrank – sicherlich sehr nützlich, aber seine Vorräte reichten nur für fünf Flaschen.

Ein einfacher Schlaftrank – aber wofür brauchte er den? Er arbeitete doch sowieso, bis er im Stehen einschlief.

Ein Trank für traumloses Schlafen – sicherlich nützlich wegen seinen Albträumen, aber er konnte nur drei Flaschen machen.

Ein Betäubungstrank um die Schmerzen von wunden zu nehmen – sicherlich recht praktisch, aber wenn er einen Heiltrank machen würde, bräuchte er diesen Trank nicht. Seine Zutaten reichten für drei Flaschen.

Er seufzte. Das würde eine schwierige Wahl werden. Und wie sollte er ein Feuer hinbekommen? Nun, er konnte nachts ja immer raus gehen und Brennmaterial sammeln…

Entschluss gefasst stand er auf und ging zur Treppe nach oben. Vorsichtig und langsam schlich er sie hoch, lauschte immer wieder nach Geräuschen von den Dursleys. Schließlich stand er an der Haustür. Er schaffte es, ohne verräterisches Geräusch das Haus zu verlassen, ein paar Äste, einige kleine Stöckchen und Buschholz zu sammeln und dann wieder in den Keller zu verschwinden.

Der Rest musste bis morgen warten. Harry fühlte sich unheimlich ausgepowert. Ohne seine Kleidung zu wechseln kroch er in sein Bett – mit dem Bauch nach unten, damit die Wunden auf dem Rücken nicht noch mehr wehtaten als nötig.

Das erste was Harry am nächsten Morgen machte, war sich waschen zu gehen. Es war Samstag und die Dursleys würden bis spät in den Morgen hinein schlafen. Nach einer schnellen Wäsche mit Dusche – sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch bei der Berührung mit warmen Wasser – putzte er den Schrank im Eingangsflur. Das hatte Petunia ihm noch gestern aufgetragen. Dann nahm er sich seine Morgenration – zwei Scheiben Brot mit Käse. Einigermaßen gesättigt suchte er nach Streichhölzern. Irgendwie musste er sein Brennmaterial ja auch anzünden.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde suchen, fand er welche in einem kleinen Schränkchen im Wohnzimmer, neben… Whiskeyflaschen?

Zögernd stand Harry vor dem Schrank. Er hatte schon längere Zeit stärkeren Alkohol trinken wollen, seit die Weasley Zwillinge welchen nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschmuggelt hatten. Damals hatte ihn Hermine davon abgehalten. Sie hatte die Idee einfach grässlich gefunden und Ron und er hatten wegen ihr nichts getrunken…

Würde es überhaupt auffallen, wenn eine Flasche fehlte? Vernon trank doch so gut wie nie, und das gute Zeug nahm er sowieso nur wenn Besuch kam.

Und so nahm Harry zusätzlich zu drei Schachteln Streichhölzern eine Flasche Whiskey, schottischen, Marke Teacher's Highland Cream.

Als er wieder in den Keller ging, hatte er den Drang zu pfeifen, wollte aber die Dursleys nicht aufwecken und unterließ es daher.

Einmal im Keller angekommen, stellte sich ihm ein weiteres Problem auf: Im Keller gab es nur dieses eine kleine Fenster. Die Luft war zwar schon immer stickig, aber wenn das Feuer rauchte würde es überhaupt nicht gut riechen hier unten…

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, das er dann eben dafür sorgen müsste, dass das Feuer nicht rauchte.

Erfreut stellte er fest, dass es wohl kaum rauchen würde, da sein gesammeltes Brennholz trocken war. Zufrieden schichtete er etwas im Raum auf einen Kleinen Haufen, baute seinen Kessel darüber auf und zündete es an. Das Feuer rauchte wirklich nicht, aber Harry fragte sich, ob es ohne Magie heiß genug werden würde und ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde.

Mit dem Motto ‚Erst probieren, dann studieren!' fing er an, einen Heiltrank zu brauen.

Drei stunden später war die Luft im Keller erhitzt, ein Teil seiner zutaten verbraucht und ein bläulicher Trank fertig. Vorsichtig beäugte Harry den Trank. Man konnte nie wissen, was so ein Ding machen würde, wenn man sich nicht sehr gut mit diesen Sachen auskannte.

Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck des Saftes. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und er wusste zwar, das er nicht der Beste in Zaubertränke war, aber das sollte er ja wohl hinkriegen.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er es wohl auch hingekriegt. Der kleine Schluck half ihm, er spürte wie die Wunden auf seinem Rücken anfingen sich zu schließen. Er nahm noch zwei schlucke, darauf bedacht den Trank nicht zu verschwenden.

Er hatte gleich drei Sachen bewerkstelligt: Erstens konnte er etwas ‚Magie' in den Ferien anwenden, zweitens hatte er seinen Rücken geheilt und drittens hatte er bewiesen, dass er nicht hoffnungslos im Bereich Zaubertränke war.

Zur Feier des Tages nahm er einen schluck des Whiskeys und hustete ihn fast aus, als er sich seine Kehle hinunter brannte. Er war halt dieses Zeug nicht gewöhnt.

Schon wieder besser gelaunt lies er das erlöschende Feuer auf dem Kellerboden in Ruhe – es konnte dort sowieso nichts entzünden, da der Kellerboden gefliest war und nichts anderes in Reichweite für das Feuer lag.

Fröhlich lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und verstaute die Flasche mit dem Heiltrank unter dem Bett. Die Whiskey falsche behielt er in der Hand und nippte noch einmal daran. Es schmeckte schon etwas besser als beim ersten Mal.

Als Hedwig ankam war schon ein betrechtliches Stück der Flasche leer, auch wenn Harry noch nicht betrunken war.

Als er die Antwort sah, verschloss Harry die Flasche und stellte auch sie unters Bett. Pfeifend kam er zum Tisch, band die antwort von Hedwigs Bein ab und strich der Eule etwas über die Federn.

Hedwig krächzte etwas als Begrüßung und flog dann zum Wasserbehälter in ihrem Käfig. Neugierig öffnete Harry den Brief. Ja, Snape hatte tatsächlich eine Antwort geschrieben.

_Potter,_

_Ich habe keine Ahnung warum du mich belästigst, anstatt Dumbledore zu fragen. Aber vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass deine vermaledeite Eule fast in meinem Kessel gelandet wäre, wenn nicht ich im Weg gewesen wäre._

_Was das Problem mit dieser Narbe angeht, weiß ich nicht was da vor sich geht. Aber es wäre kein Verlust, wenn du dein Statussymbol als ‚Held' verlieren würdest._

_S. Snape_

Ja, das war eindeutig eine Snape – Antwort. Nur das sie leider keine neuen Erkenntnisse brachte. Wenigstens hatte Hedwig Snape erwischt. Gute Eule.

Harrys letzte Möglichkeit wäre jetzt Dumbledore… das heißt, wenn Snape die Wahrheit sagte. Aber wie sollte Harry herauskriegen, ob er mehr wusste oder nicht? Wenn er so einen direkten Brief schicken würde, würde Snape ihm wahrscheinlich einen Heuler schicken. Und das wollte Harry lieber nicht riskieren. Obwohl, die Reaktionen der Dursleys wären sicherlich sehr lustig…

Nein, so ging das nicht. Seufzend legte er den Brief zur Seite und strich Hedwig, die wieder neben ihm auf dem Tisch saß, über die Federn. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er könnte natürlich Dumbledore eulen, aber das würde wahrscheinlich nicht viel bringen.

Vernon nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Junge, ab hoch mit dir!" schrie er von der Treppe aus.

„Komme Vernon!"

Erste Aufgabe: Frühstück machen. Zweite Aufgabe: Küche sauber machen. Danach erst mal frei.

Harry kannte solche Tagespläne schon und begann gleich mit seiner Arbeit. Das Frühstück für die Dursleys war genau dann fertig, als Dudley die Treppe hinunter kam. Aufräumen konnte er erst dann richtig, als die Dursleys zu Ende gegessen hatten. Gerade als er fertig war, kam Vernon wieder in die Küche.

„Potter! Wir fahren mit Dudley in einen Vergnügungspark. Wir haben einen Babysitter für dich engagiert. Er wird seinen Hund mitbringen. Du wirst dich benehmen, verstanden?"

„Jawohl, sir:"

 Harry sah zu, wie die Dursleys sich fertig machten. Gleich würde irgend so ein Babysitter kommen, wahrscheinlich noch empfohlen von Tante Marge mit ihren blöden Hunden…

„Benehme dich Junge!" hämmerte Vernon ihm noch einmal ein.

„Ja."

Petunia und Dudley stiegen ins Auto, während Vernon an der Tür wartete. Harry war schon wieder die Treppe in den Keller hinunter und hörte noch, wie Vernon mit jemandem sprach. Es hörte sich wie ein Mann an.

Einige Sekunden später fiel die Tür ins Schloss und der Wagen fuhr ab.

Harry hatte die Whiskeyflasche schon wieder am Mund und nahm einen heftigen Schluck, als eine bekannte Person seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Harry?!" meinte ein verdatterter Remus Lupin, und der große, schwarze Hund hinter ihm sah – auch wenn es für einen Hund eigentlich unmöglich war – genauso geschockt aus.

Harry machte das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er schluckte den Whiskey und sprach aus was er dachte.

„Oh Scheiße."


	2. Teil 1 Kapitel 1

**A/N**: Ich habe länger gebraucht, um das hier zu schreiben, als ich dachte. Aber ich habe noch andere Fics und das hier sollte eigentlich nur ein ‚Nebenprojekt' werden. Ich hoffe es gefällt den Lesern da draußen. Alle weiteren Notizen sind am Ende des Kapitels.

Einige kleine Sachen vielleicht noch vorweg: In der englischen Harry Potter Fanfiction Welt werden viele Geschichten geschrieben, in denen Harry schon von klein an geschlagen wurde von den Dursleys. Inzwischen ist dieses ‚cliché' schon so weit verbreitet, dass man es nicht mehr als AU – alternatives Universum – ansieht. Deswegen habe ich keine Notiz zu Harrys Missbrauch von Seiten der Dursleys geschrieben. Das hier ist sozusagen eine AU Geschichte. Ich hoffe, damit haben sich einige Fragen geklärt. Wer eine gute englische Geschichte lesen will, in der Harry von den Dursleys misshandelt und dann gerettet wird, sollte diese Geschichten ausprobieren:

Flawed Lines – Diagonalist

Changes – zavyntara

L'Estate di Suicidio – Clynn

Ich sag es lieber gleich… in allen diesen Geschichten wir Harry von Snape gerettet… nur falls ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt.

Und nun angefangen mit…

Heaven & Hell 

**_Teil I : Heaven doesn't want me, Hell's afraid I'll take over_**__

Kapitel I 

Harry starrte in Schock auf die beiden Zauberer. Diese starrten gleich zurück. Nach einigen endlosen Minuten wie es schien, machte Sirius zwei Sätze nach vorne, verwandelte sich in einen Menschen und riss Harry die Whiskeyflasche aus der Hand.

Mit der Flasche noch in der Hand zischte er Harry förmlich an. „Was denkst du was du da tust?"

Harry konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass er zusammenzuckte. Er hätte es lieber nicht getan, er wollte Sirius erklären, dass er doch nur ein mal hatte probieren wollen – aber stattdessen zuckte sein Körper zusammen. Er zog seine Beine an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Beine und sah Sirius scheu an. Seine Augen wurden fast gänzlich von seinen Haaren und Händen verdeckt.

Sirius Ausdruck wurde sofort weicher. Remus sah Harry verwirrt an, als wäre er jemand anders. „Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Harry löste sein Beine und setzte sich wieder normal hin. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er war doch normalerweise nicht so schreckhaft! Nun ja, es konnte am Whiskey liegen. Dafür dass er immer nur Butterbier trank hatte er ganz schön viel getrunken…

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich neben Harry. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar. „Hey, kleiner. Was ist los? Und was machst du hier unten? Dein Onkel sagte irgendetwas über komisch sein und im Keller leben." Natürlich. Das war genau so etwas, was Vernon Dursley dem Babysitter erzählen würde.

Sirius Hand erstarrte. „Harry? Was ist mit deiner Narbe los? Wo ist sie?" Seine Narbe! Wenn sie im gleichen Tempo verschwunden war, müsste sie jetzt schon fast ganz unsichtbar sein. Remus war zu Sirius und Harry hinüber gekommen und betrachtete Harrys Vorderkopf. „Harry. Deine Narbe ist so gut wie nicht mehr sichtbar." Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Sie begann vor einigen Tagen zu verschwinden." Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Und das erzählst du niemandem? Harry, dass könnte wichtig sein! Wer weiß, was das bedeutet!"

Harry schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Man kann sie nicht mehr sehen, aber ich weiß noch, dass sie da ist. Ich kann ihre Magie noch fühlen." Remus und Sirius starrten ihn wiederum an. „Du kannst ihre **Magie** noch fühlen?" wiederholte Sirius vorsichtig. Harry nickte. „Seit wann schon, Harry?" „Eigentlich schon seit immer. Natürlich wusste ich als kleines Kind noch nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Aber da war immer dieses Jucken am Vorderkopf."

Sirius und Remus wechselten einen Blick. „Nun, junger Mann," fing Remus an, „Erst mal wirst du mit uns nach oben kommen. Ich werde etwas zu essen machen und du wirst die Sachen anziehen, die dein Pate dir mitgebracht hat. Und dann werden wir über den Whiskey hier reden." Harry nickte und stand auf. Zu dritt gingen die drei die Treppe hinauf.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen sah Harry, dass Sirius ihm wirklich neue Kleidung mitgebracht hatte. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch hatte jemand drei große Plastiktüten auf den Tisch gelegt. Sobald Sirius Harrys Freude bemerkte, lächelte er leise. „Ich wusste ja schon von den Weasley und vom letzten Jahr, dass du hier keine ordentlichen Klamotten bekommst. Da hab ich mir gedacht, ich bring dir etwas anständiges zum Anziehen mit." Remus nickte Sirius einmal zu und verschwand dann in der Küche. Harry inzwischen machte sich daran, die Tüten zu öffnen.

Sirius musste grinsen, als er Harrys Gesicht sah, al dieser die Tüten durchsuchte. ~Wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.~ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann kam ein andere Gedanke hinterher. ~Vielleicht ist das für ihn Weihnachten. Von dem was Bill und Charlie mir erzählt haben (1), kriegt er von den Muggeln nicht sehr viel. Und seine Kleider sind wirklich das allerletzte.~ Sirius stellte die Whiskeyflasche, die er Harry abgenommen hatte, auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Couch ab.

Harry hatte angefangen, die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke zu stapeln. Er hatte vier Shirts, drei Pullover, vier Jeans und diverse andere, kleine Sachen bekommen. Zwei der Shirts waren in schwarz, eines in blutrot und eins in einem dunklen grün. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Sirius ihm ein Shirt in Slytherin Farbe kaufen würde. Sirius musste seinen Blick gesehen haben, denn er erklärte: „Die grünen Sachen waren Remus Ideen. Er sagte, grün wurde zu deinen Augen passen." Harry musste grinsen und ordnete weiter.

Ein Pullover in grün, einer in dunklem rot und einer in einem dunklen blau. Harry musste feststellen, das alle Kleider einen gewissen… Bikertouch hatten. Teilweise waren die Ränder ausgefranst, an anderen Stellen hatte man das Material beabsichtigt ausgebleicht und abgetragen aussehen lassen.

~Sirius muss wohl ungefähr den gleichen Modegeschmack wie Bill haben, wenn er mir solche Sachen kauft.~

Die Jeans sahen abgetragen aus und hatten ebenfalls ausgefranste Ränder an den Füßen. Zwei waren schwarz, zwei dunkelblau. Zwischen den diversen anderen Sachen fand er auch schwarze Handschuhe mit offenen Fingern, eine silbrig glänzende Kette – wahrscheinlich aus Stahl, weil Remus kein Silber vertragen konnte – und einen Gürtel mit Gürteltasche, der an jede Jeans passte.

Harry grinste seinen Paten an. „Sirius! Das ist super!" Sirius lachte. „Schön das du die Sachen magst. Remus dachte, sie wären zu ‚rebellisch' für jemanden wie dich. Aber aus diesen Klamotten da musstest du raus! Was meinst du, ich geh eben einmal zu Moony in die Küche und du ziehst dich um?" Harry nickte.

Harry machte erst hundertprozentig sicher, dass Sirius in der Küche war, bevor er sein Hemd auszog. Seine Wunden hätte man sicherlich noch sehen können. Gerde als er sein altes, abgetragenes Dudley-Hemd wegschmeißen wollte, fiel ihm etwas auf.

Auf seinem rechten Oberarm, oberhalb der Armbeuge, waren ein paar schwarze und grüne Linien zu sehen. Als wenn irgendetwas dabei wäre, auf seinem Arm zu erscheinen.

Harry strich mit seinen Fingern mehrmals über diese Linien. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Plötzlich konnte er Stimmen hören

„Sirius ich bin mir sicher alles ist in Ordnung. Jeder Jugendliche experimentiert früher oder später mal mit Alkohol. Solange wir bei ihm sind und ihm klar machen, dass zu viel Alkohol nicht gut ist, wird alles in Ordnung sein."

„Remus, als wir mit Alkohol experimentierten, waren wir 17 oder 18. Na gut, vielleicht 16. Aber doch nicht 14/15! Und ich will nicht, dass er mit Alkohol rumexperimentiert! Außerdem ist seine Narbe am verschwinden! Ganz abzusehen davon, das diese Muggel in jawohl unter aller Sau behandeln!"

„Sirius, bitte. Ich weiß er ist noch jung, aber lieber jetzt als später auf einer Party mit einem Mädchen oder Jungen. Was seine Narbe angeht, sollten wir mit ihm noch einmal sprechen. Er hat Dumbledore noch nichts darüber gesagt – zumindest hat Dumbledore mir nichts erzählt. Und dir wird er wahrscheinlich nichts sagen, du weißt warum."

Wovon sprach Remus da? Dumbledore sagte Sirius nichts mehr? Was war in den zwei Wochen, in denen Harry keine Informationen aus der Zaubererwelt bekommen hatte, passiert?

„Remus! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nichts anderes habe machen können! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie hätten ihn doch getötet. Beide Seiten hätten ihn getötet!"

Wen getötet? Welche Seiten? Und was hatte Sirius gemacht?

„Ich weiß das doch, Sirius. Aber jetzt kannst du dich nirgends mehr blicken lassen! Und wen Dumbledore rauskriegt, dass ich hier bin, geschweige denn, dass du dabei bist, kriegen wir mächtig Ärger. Du weißt-"

Ärger. Welchen Ärger? Dumbledore wusste nicht, dass Sirius und Remus hier waren. Und Dumbledore würde sowieso nicht wollen, dass Sirius zu Harry käme.

Das war ein schwerer Schlag für Harry. Warum würde der Schulleiter das wollen? Und was hatte Sirius getan? Von dem was die beiden sagten war es nichts schlechtes. Was sie sagten…

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht imstande gewesen wäre, das Gespräch zu hören. Sirius und Remus standen immer noch in der Küche! Und er war doch hier, im Wohnzimmer… Warum also hatte er gerade noch ihr Gespräch hören können und jetzt nicht mehr? Während er nachdachte streifte er sich ein schwarzes Shirt über den Kopf. Das Shirt verdeckte jetzt auch die komischen Linien auf seinem Arm – die Linien!!

Harry starrte an die Stelle, an der die Linien wären, wenn er kein Shirt anhätte. Nur um die Theorie auszuprobieren legte er seine Hand über die Linien und drückte etwas…

„… was sonst? Moony, ich sage dir, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, ich-"

Mit offenen Augen lies er den Arm wieder los. Das war der Grund! Er hatte aufgehört, seinen Arm zu halten, als er vorhin zugehört hatte. Dadurch hatte er nichts mehr hören können, weil er die Linien nicht mehr berührt hatte! Aber woher kamen diese Linien, und was bedeuteten sie?

Der Klang von Remus Stimmer riss Harry aus seinen Gedankengängen. „Essen!" Schnell schlüpfte er aus seiner Dudley-Hose in eine schwarze Jeans und band sich die Stahlkette um den Hals. Dann ging er schnell rüber in die Küche. Remus hatte Kartoffeln, Erbsen und einen Braten hergerichtet. Nach zwei Wochen Dursley-Diät wurde Harry schon beim Anblick dieses Essen hungrig.

„Setz dich Harry!" Das brauchte man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Harry setze sich schnell, aber nicht zu voreilig auf den Stuhl am Tischende und wartete, bis Sirius und Remus rechts und links von ihm saßen, bevor er anfing zu Essen. Zuerst aßen die drei nur und sprachen nicht viel, Remus und Sirius überlegten wie sie mit Harry über den Alkohol sprechen konnten und Harry hoffte das Gespräch noch etwas hinauszögern zu können. Gerade als Remus sich räusperte und etwas sagen wollte, flog ein schwarzer Rabe durch das offene Küchenfenster und landete vor Harry neben dem Teller.

Der Rabe war tiefschwarz und seine Federn glänzten, ein schönes Tier, empfand Harry. Der Rabe streckte sein linkes Bein aus, und präsentierte Harry einen Brief. Während Harry den Brief nahm und sich wunderte, wem der Vogel gehören könnte, warfen Sirius und Remus sich argwöhnische Blicke zu.

„Harry, warum bringt Snapes Rabe dir einen Brief?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Das war Snapes Rabe? Snape schrieb ihm? Snape benutze einen Raben? Warum keine Eule? Harry hatte immer gedacht, Zauberer würden Eulen benutzen... aber Snape war ja kein normaler Zauberer, oder? Wer konnte schon wissen, was Snape alles tat und besaß? Harry wusste, das Snape ein Spion für Dumbledore gegen Voldemort war. Snape war außerdem ein Slytherin bis auf die Knochen und war ziemlich unfair was die Verteilung von Hauspunkten anging...

Remus Stimme brachte Harry wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Während er über Snape nachgedacht hatte, hatte er den Brief und die anderen total vergessen?

„Harry, willst du den Brief gar nicht lesen? Und warum schickt Snape dir einen Brief?"

Jetzt musste Harry sich schnell eine ausrede einfallen lassen. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen ‚Oh, tut mir leid, aber ich hab weder euch noch dem Schulleiter genug vertraut um etwas über meine Narbe zusagen und deswegen Snape geschrieben.'

Nein, das konnte er nicht machen.

„Oh, wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Frage. Ich hatte Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er zurückschreiben würde. Und warum hat Snape einen Raben?"

Sirius schien Harrys Ausrede zu glauben, aber Remus blieb etwas argwöhnisch. „Nun, Snape mochte von jeher keine Eulen und kam im siebten Schuljahr einfach mit einem Raben in Hogwarts an. Er hat damals eine Extraerlaubnis bekommen, den Raben behalten zu dürfen. Früher waren Raben sehr populär als Briefträger aber Eulen sind schlauer und haben sich deshalb durchgesetzt." erklärte Remus.

Harry nickte während er einen Schluck Orangensaft aus seinem Glas trank und öffnete den Brief. Er hielt ihn extra so, dass weder Remus noch Sirius etwas lesen konnten und las schnell.

_Potter,_

_Es ist mir klar, dass ich der letzte bin, von dem du einen Brief erwartest._

_Heute morgen erfuhr ich eine interessante Neuigkeit, die mich an den Inhalt deines Briefes erinnerte. Du sagtest, deine Narbe würde verschwinden. So, wie es für mich aussieht, ist dies die Ursache eines zweiten dunklen Fluches, der kurz nach dem Avada Kedavra gesprochen worden sein muss. Dieser Fluch hat, soweit ich weiß, keiner weiteren schlimmen Auswirkungen. Sollte dennoch etwas merkwürdiges auftreten, solltest du dich an jemanden wenden._

_Des weiteren sprach ich den Schulleiter auf dein Problem an und war überrascht als ich feststellte, dass dieser nichts davon wusste. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du dem Schulleiter nichts erzählt hast Potter, aber ich habe ihm nichts weiteres gesagt und er weiß nichts über das Verschwinden der Narbe._

_Es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde, dass die Unkenntnis des Schulleiters mich nicht interessieren würde. Solltest du weitere Fragen haben, was dunkle Flüche betrifft, steht es dir frei mir zu schreiben. Ob eine Antwort kommt, ist eine andere Frage._

_S. Snape_

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Das war mehr als informativ und überraschend, das war… fast schon ein Wunder. Nicht nur das Snape ihm tatsächlich etwas über seine Narbe geschrieben hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch – mehr oder  weniger – seine Hilfe angeboten. Das war mehr als komisch. Das war fast schon verdächtig.

„Und Harry, Was schreibt er?" Harry blickte auf und sah Remus an. „Eigentlich das was ich erwartet hatte. ‚Potter, deine Unwissenheit ist kein Grund mich in meiner Freizeit zu nerven' blah, blah, blah." Harry machte ein paar abweisende Handbewegungen und hoffte, damit Remus überzeugen zu können.

Sirius schnaubte. „Ja, das ist genau das, was der Schleimsack macht. Anstatt einem Schüler eine Frage zu beantworten kommt so was."

Remus seufzte. „Sirius, Snape mag vielleicht nicht der freundlichste Mensch sein, aber so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht." Sirius sah Harry an und tat so, als ob er kotzen müsste. Harry musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf als Remus Sirius einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Remus räusperte sich und sah Harry scharf an. Harry schluckte. Er wusste sehr gut was jetzt kommen würde.

„Harry, was hat das hier;" Remus deutete auf die Whiskeyflasche die hinter ihm auf der Spüle stand, „zu bedeuten?"

Harry musste sich jetzt schnell etwas einfallen lassen, was er den beiden Erwachsenen sagen könnte. Ein Stück von dem mitgehörten Gespräch von vorhin fiel ihm ein… ‚Jeder Jugendliche experimentiert früher oder später mal mit Alkohol.' Das hatte Remus gesagt.

Harry setzte ein hoffentlich schuldiges und gleichzeitig schüchternes Lächeln auf und meinte: „Neugier?" Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme klein und überzeugend genug wirken würde, um die Erwachsenen zu beruhigen.

Remus seufzte und warf Sirius einen ‚Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?' Blick zu. „Harry, ich verstehe ja das jeder Jugendliche früher oder später mit Alkohol experimentiert, aber dieses Zeug ist wirklich nicht gut für dich oder deinen Körper."

Sirius nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Remus hat recht. Alkohol ist wie ein Gift, dass sich langsam durch deinen Körper und Verstand arbeitet. Du solltest in deinem Alter noch keinen Alkohol trinken. Wenn man jünger ist bemerkt man erst zu spät wann man aufhören sollte."

Harry nickte. Remus und Sirius hörten sich an als wären sie zwei Eltern… seine Eltern. Für Harry, der nie eine richtige Familie gehabt hatte, war das wunderbar. Harry stand auf und umarmte Sirius. Der Animagus blinkte ein paar mal mit den Augen und strich Harry schließlich mit seiner rechten Hand über den Rücken.

Während Harry noch seinen Kopf an Sirius Brust presste, warf dieser Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort Dursleys. Sirius dachte darüber etwas nach und nickte dann schließlich etwas.

Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys war wohl doch etwas schlimmer als beide angenommen hatten. Sie gaben ihm nichts richtiges zum Anziehen und einem Teenager den Keller als Wohnort zu geben war auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art. (2)

Sirius klopfte Harry einmal auf den Rücken lies den Jungen dann los. Zum Glück bemerkte er nicht, wie Harry leicht den Mund verzog als Sirius Hand auf seinen Rücken fiel. „Hey Kleiner, kein Grund sentimental zu werden. Nutzen wir lieber die Zeit bis die Dursleys wieder hier sind, eh?"

Harry lies sich auf sein Bett im Keller fallen und seufzte. Nachdem Remus und Sirius davon überzeugt gewesen waren, dass Harry vollkommen in Ordnung war und in naher Zukunft auch keinen weiteren Alkohol anrühren würde, war es ein fröhlicher Tag geworden.

Sirius hatte ihm Streiche beigebracht, die er im kommenden Schuljahr an den Slytherins ausprobieren sollte. Remus hatte Harry versprochen Dumbledore zu fragen ob Harry vielleicht einige Zeit in den Ferien bei ihm verbringen könnte.

Harry bezweifelte das Dumbledore ja sagen würde. Dumbledore dachte, dass Harry hier, bei seinen Verwandten, am sichersten sei. Harry durfte auch nicht zu den Weasleys, soviel war ihm klar. Und von dem was Harry heute gehört hatte, als er Remus und Sirius belauscht hatte, würde Dumbledore ihn eh nicht bei Remus lassen, wenn die Chance besteht, dass er Sirius sehen könnte.

Was hatte Sirius überhaupt gemacht, dass er jetzt so viel Ärger hatte? Remus hatte darüber gesprochen als wäre es nicht wirklich etwas schlimmes gewesen, mehr als würden die anderen Leute einfach eine falsche Sicht der Dinge haben…

Und Sirius hatte davon geredet, dass er jemanden beschützt hatte. Er hatte gesagt das er gar nichts anderes hätte tun können.

Vielleicht ging es ja um einen Werwolf? Die Zaubererwelt hatte komische Ansichten über Werwölfe, dachte Harry. Werwölfe waren nicht gefährlich nur weil sie sich ein mal im Monat in ein Monster verwandelten.

Und selbst die Verwandlung konnte man mildern, so dass der Werwolf seinen Verstand behielt. Snapes Zaubertrank konnte das bewirken.

Snape…

Harry holte den Brief noch mal aus seiner Hosentasche und las ihn sich noch einmal durch. Snape schrieb zwar nicht ausdrücklich das er Harry helfen würde, aber er schrieb auch nicht das er Harry nicht helfen würde. Wenn man es genau bedachte war es sowieso ein Wunder das Snape ihm sowieso etwas geschrieben hatte.

Und Snape bot in einem Punkt deutlich seine Hilfe an, und zwar im Punkte dunkle Flüche. Oder, besser gesagt, im Punkte der dunklen Künste. Bot Snape ihm etwa an, die dunklen Künste zu lernen? Oder bot Snape lediglich an, Fragen zu beantworten die mit diesem Fluch zusammenhingen der auf Harry gesprochen wurde? Warum bot Snape überhaupt seine Hilfe an?

Der haus des Slytherin Hauses musste einen Grund haben, ein Motiv. Kein Slytherin tat etwas ohne ein Motiv. Welches Motiv könnte Snape haben? Harry dachte angestrengt nach…

Harry hatte nichts was Snape interessieren könnte. Harry war nicht besonders reich, er hatte keinen besonderen Einfluss auf die Welt, abgesehen von seiner Berühmtheit. Und selbst dadurch würde er nicht viel erreichen können, wenn man die ganzen Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn oder ähnlichen Journalisten bedachte. Harry war sich sicher, dass es noch mehr solcher Paparazzi da draußen gab, die nur darauf warteten ihm mit einem ‚Skandal' das Leben schwer zu machen.

Macht. Besaß Harry Macht? Er hatte sich selbst immer für einen normalen Zauberer gehalten, der genauso normal war wie jeder andere auch… aber diese Linien auf seinem Oberarm gaben ihm zu denken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Linien nicht normal waren. Und das er besser Hören konnte wenn er die Linien berührte war auch nicht normal.

Wusste Snape etwas über diese Linien? Hatten die Linien vielleicht etwas mit diesem Fluch zu tun, den man auf ihn angewandt hatte? Snape hatte zwar geschrieben, dass es keine schlimmen Auswirkungen haben sollte… aber über gute Auswirkungen hatte er nichts gesagt! Harry war sich ziemlich sicher das es auch Flüche oder Zauber in den dunklen Künsten gab, die dem Getroffenen helfen sollen. Dunkle Zauberer trachteten immer nach mehr Macht und da wäre es nur logisch wenn es solche Zauber gäbe… die Frage war nur, welchen Preis würde derjenige, der mit dem Fluch getroffen wurde, zahlen müssen für die Macht die er bekam?

Harry mochte vielleicht erst fast 15 Jahre alt sein, aber er war nicht dumm und hatte in seinem kurzen leben bereits einen Basilisken besiegt, war einer Acromantula entkommen, hatte das Gesicht eines Dementoren gesehen und überlebt, sich dreimal mit dem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer dieser Zeit duelliert und den Todesfluch überlebt. Wenn man dann noch seine Jugend bei seiner… Familie dazuzählte kam einiges zusammen.

Harry war nicht dumm und nicht mehr so kindlich wie andere es vielleicht dachten oder wollten. Und er würde herausfinden was mit ihm passierte als er erst ein Jahr alt war. Koste es was es wolle. Und wenn Snape ihm schon anbot etwas über die dunklen Künste zu lernen, warum sollte er es ausschlagen? Man muss Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen, wie es immer so schön heißt. Wenn man schon von ihm erwartete, dass er Voldemort umbrachte, dann müsste er doch wohl wissen wogegen er kämpfte, oder?

_Professor Snape,_

_An erster Stelle möchte ich ihnen für die Information bezüglich meiner Narbe danken. Ich war schon etwas besorgt als sie anfing einfach zu verschwinden._

_Wären sie vielleicht in der Lage mir etwas genaueres über diesen Fluch zu schreiben, mit dem ich getroffen worden bin? Auch wenn er keine schlimmen Auswirkungen haben sollte wäre ich doch trotzdem dankbar wenn sie mir sagen würden, was er alles sonst noch mit mir anstellen könnte, denn nicht jede Auswirkung muss als schlimm oder schlecht eingestuft werden._

_Außerdem wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sie mir etwas über dunkle Zaubertränke sagen könnten. Ich hörte, dass in viele dunkle Tränke Blut als Zutat hineinwandert und wundere mich warum Blut einen Trank dunkel machen würde wenn wir doch in fast jeden Trank Teile von Lebewesen dazutun welche ja genauso zum Körper gehören wie Blut._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_H. Potter_

_Potter,_

_Es erstaunt mich das du in der Lage warst zwischen meinen Zeilen zu lesen. Ja, der Fluch hat einige Auswirkungen allerdings sollten sie nicht schlecht im allgemeinen Sinne sein._

_Ich möchte zuerst sage, dass ich keine Idee habe warum man ausgerechnet dich mit ausgerechnet diesem Fluch verzauberte. Der Fluch gehört zu den dunklen Künste und ist schon etwas älter. Zwar ist er nicht schwer auszusprechen und erfordert kein hohes Können von demjenigen der ihn anwendet, allerdings müssen sowohl das Ziel als auch der Sprecher des Fluches einen Preis bezahlen._

_Der Sprecher des Fluches verliert einen großen Teil seiner Lebenskraft, auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt körperlich zu sehen ist. Das Ziel des Fluches hingegen hat mehrer kleine Preise zu bezahlen. An erster Stelle wäre da deine Hautfarbe Potter. In den Jahren die du bis jetzt auf Hogwarts warst, dachte ich lediglich dass du etwas sonnenscheu bist. Jedoch liegt deine unnatürlich blassere Hautfarbe an dem Fluch. Deine Haut sollte über die Jahre hinweg noch blasser werden, bis sie der eines Vampirs ähnelt. Ich fürchte du wirst deine Fans enttäuschen müssen, Potter: keine sonnengebräunte Haut für den Fanclub._

_Des weiteren wirst du wohl in deinem Leben nicht mehr viel wachsen. Es gab keine Opfer des Fluches die größer als 1,75 wurden._

_Und der letzte Nachteil ist der, dass du dank des Fluches erheblich anfälliger gegenüber bestimmten Krankheiten bist._

_Jedoch hat der Fluch auch positive Seiten._

_Hier möchte ich eins fragen, wie lange hast du damals in der Kammer den Basilisken angesehen? Selbst du, der Junge der nicht sterben wollte, hätte doch nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Boden starren können? Natürlich kann Fawkes der Phönix dir zu Hilfe, aber wie lange hattest du vorher auf den Basilisken gestarrt? Und wenn das was der Schulleiter mir erzählte stimmt, dann hast du erstaunlich lange überlebt nachdem das Basiliskengift in deinen Körper eintrat._

_Nun, die Wahrheit ist das der Blick eines Basilisken dich niemals töten würde. Und auch die meisten Gifte dieser Welt werden dir nichts mehr antun._

_Der Fluch mit dem du getroffen wurdest, wird auch ‚Schlangenkörper' genannt. Der Fluch verleiht deinem Körper einige Schlangeneigenschaften, unter anderem die der ägyptischen Tempelschlange: Heilung von Wunden. Ich nehme an, das deswegen die Narbe verschwindet. Warum vorher noch keine anderen Wunden verschwanden? Potter, die Narbe an deinem Kopf wurde vom Todesfluch verursacht. Ich nehme an, dass der Schlangenkörper-Fluch bis jetzt gebraucht hat, um die körperlichen Schäden zu beseitigen._

_Nun aber zu einer anderen Angelegenheit._

_Blut wird in vielen dunklen Tränken benutzt, ja. Allerdings besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Blut und den Körperteilen die man in normalen Tränken benutzt:_

_1. __Die Körperteile die man normal kaufen und benutzen kann sind normalerweise säuberlich vom kleinsten bisschen Blut gereinigt worden. Sollte man auch nur etwas Blut übersehen haben, könnte aus einem einfachen Schlaftrank ein tödliches Gift werden. Alle Vertriebe in Europa müssen ihre Trankzutaten nach bestimmten Richtlinien reinigen und das Blut entsorgen._

_2. __Körperteile oder Blut von Menschen, magischen Lebewesen oder höheren magischen Lebensformen wie Elfen, Zwerge oder Zentauren sind allesamt verboten da sie nur in dunklen tränken benutzt werden. Es gibt einige ausnahmen, so wie Einhornblut oder Phönixtränen, allerdings müssen diese Zutaten freiwillig gegeben worden sein andernfalls ist ihr guter Nutzen verloren._

_Ich hoffe damit konnte ich deine Frage beantworten._

_S. Snape_

_Professor Snape,_

_Nochmals danke ich ihnen für ihre Informationen. Genaueres über den Fluch zu erfahren beruhigte mich unheimlich. Doch jetzt habe ich eine neue Frage – wer könnte ihrer Meinung nach diesen Fluch auf mich angewandt haben? Sie müssen sicherlich etwas darüber wissen, denn ich glaube kaum das sie den Fluch nur aufgrund meiner Information hätten erkennen können. Das soll keine Beleidigung sein, lediglich eine Meinung._

_Was den Basilisken angeht, haben sie recht. Es erstaunt mich, dass ich vorher nicht daran gedacht hatte. Ich starrte ihn wirklich lange an und von dem was indem Buch stand hätte das Basiliskengift wirklich schneller arbeiten müssen._

_Ich habe noch eine andere Frage, bei der sie mir helfen könnten: Warum bringt man uns in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht etwas sinnvolleres als die Bekämpfung von ‚harmlosen' magischen Wesen bei? Ich verstehe das mein keine Chimära oder einen Nundu als Unterrichtsmaterial benutzen kann, aber warum bringt man den Schülern nicht etwas mehr über die dunklen Künste selbst bei, damit sie sich besser gegen die dunklen Künste wehren können?_

_H. Potter_

Harry sah auf von seinem Bett und beobachtet wie Snapes Rabe und Hedwig sich durch das Fenster quetschten. Harry hatte den Fensterspalt vergrößert in dem er einige kleine Steine in der unteren rechten Ecke des Fenster aus der Wand geschlagen hatte.

Er sah zu wie Hedwig zu ihrem normalen Platz flog und der Rabe erst eine schwarze Zeitschrift aus Pergament und dann einen Brief vor ihm aufs Bett fallen lies. Harry öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Potter,_

_Als erstes muss ich dich darum bitten ab sofort nur noch mit Oberon, meinem Raben, zu schreiben. Deine Eule ist leicht erkennbar und es wäre verdächtig wenn jemand bemerken würde, dass sie ständig zu mir fliegt._

_Ich weiß nicht, wer den Schlangenkörper auf dich sprach, allerdings habe ich eine fiese Ratte im Auge. Es würde mir sonst niemand einfallen, der während des Zeitpunktes an dem der Todesfluch über dich ausgesprochen wurde, in deiner Nähe war und das erforderliche Wissen dazu hatte._

_Was die Frage des Unterrichts angeht, selbst du solltest das selbst beantworten können. Wenn man den Schülern die dunklen Künste näher bringen würde, würde man sie damit auch gleichzeitig zu potentiellen Benutzern der dunklen Künste machen. Das zumindest ist die offizielle Meinung der Regierung zu dieser Angelegenheit und die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung teilen diese Meinung. Ich für meinen Teil bin der Meinung das ein bisschen Hintergrundwissen keinem Schaden kann. Je unwissender jemand gegenüber einer Sache ist, desto größer wird der Drang, etwas darüber herauszubekommen. Viele Jugendlichen fangen nur aus Neugierde oder der Verlockung des Verbotenen heraus an, mit den dunklen Künsten zu hantieren. Meiner Meinung nach könnte man so etwas verhindern, aber die Mehrheit sieht es anders._

_Wenn dieses Thema dich interessiert, solltest du dir die Zeitschrift, die Oberon mitgebracht hat lesen. Sie ist eine Zeitschrift für dunkle Zauberer und ich rate dir sie keinem Zauberer zu zeigen. In ihr wirst du einige Artikel zu solchen und anderen Themen finden._

_S. Snape_

Harry blickte einmal kurz über die auf seinem Bett liegende Zeitschrift und musste auflachen.

Snapes Motiv hinter seiner Hilfe schien zu sein, dass er versuchte Harry auf die dunkle Seite zu bringen! Snape hatte ihm nicht etwa Wissen über die dunklen Künste angeboten, Snape hatte sich selbst als Lehrer in den dunklen Künsten angeboten! Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Harry fürchterlich lachen bei der Idee.

„Snape denkt also ich würde ein dunkler Zauberer werden… aber warum hilft er mir dabei?"

Dafür gab es nur zwei Gründe von Harrys Sicht aus:

1. Snape war in Wirklichkeit kein Spion für Dumbledore, sondern ein Spion für Voldemort und dies war der neue Plan des dunklen Lords: Harry auf seine Seite zu gewinnen durch Snape als Lehrer in den dunklen Künsten.

2. Snape arbeitete für Dumbledore und der Schulleiter hatte Angst das Harry ein dunkler Zauberer werden würde, weshalb er Snape dazu geordert hatte Harry als dunklen Zauberer für ihre Seite zu erziehen.

In Harrys Hinterkopf erschien noch eine dritte Variante: Snape dachte, dass Harry so oder so ein dunkler Zauberer werden würde und wollte ihn weder auf Voldemorts Seite sehen, noch auf Dumbledores als ständiger Verdächtiger. Könnte es sein das Snape wollte, dass Harry zwar ein dunkler Zauberer wurde, aber nicht böse?

Warum würde er so etwas wollen? Harry entschied das er die Fragen erst mal zurückstellen würde und sich die Zeitschrift ansehen würde…

Sechs Tage waren vergangen seitdem Remus und Sirius da gewesen waren und jetzt war fast die dritte Woche der Ferien um. Am ende der nächsten Woche würde er Geburtstag haben…

Die Dursleys waren relativ ruhig gewesen. Vernon hatte ihn nicht ganz so fest wie sonst geschlagen, anscheinend ging es mit seiner Firma wieder etwas bergauf und Dudley hatte sich in ein Mädchen verguckt und beachtete seinen Cousin gar nicht mehr richtig.

Harry bemitleidete das arme Mädchen.

Harry lies seine Augen über die Zaubererzeitschrift wandern. Sie war aus Pergament und nicht aus Papier. Das Cover war vollkommen schwarz, abgesehen von den silbernen Buchstaben in der Mitte. _Niger Pectus_. Da auf Hogwarts auch Latein unterrichtet wurde, hatte Harry keine Probleme den Titel zu übersetzen. _Schwarze Seele._ Ein interessanter Name für eine Zeitschrift für dunkle Zauberer.

Abgesehen von dem Pergament sah die Zeitschrift aus wie jeder andere normale Muggelzeitschrift. Harry wunderte sich ob das vielleicht Absicht war. Wenn man in der Zaubererwelt diese Zeitschrift nicht einfach verkaufen konnte, vielleicht wurde sie dann in der Muggelwelt verkauft? Wahrscheinlich musste man schon ganz genau wissen wo man diese Zeitschrift bekommen konnte, wenn man ein Exemplar haben wollte.

Harry sah Oberon an, der auf dem Tisch an der Wand saß. „Oberon, kannst du warten bis ich einen Brief schreibe oder musste sofort wieder los?"

Der Rabe krächzte einmal und flatterte schließlich zu Hedwig um sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich nehme mal das heißt, dass er Zeit hat…" murmelte Harry.

Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick von dem Raben ab und schlug die Zeitschrift auf.

Die erste Seite glich der einer normalen Zeitschrift… eine Inhaltsangabe. Nur das in einer ‚normalen' Zeitschrift normalerweise ‚Der fachgerechte Brauch von Spinnenseide' nicht mit ins Inhaltsverzeichnis gehört.

Harry stellte schnell fest, dass die Zeitschrift eine Art Fachzeitschrift zu sein schien. Sie bestand aus Abhandlungen über den Gebrauch verschiedener Gegenstände, wobei es größtenteils um Zutaten für Zaubertränke ging. Harry fand, dass das treffend war für eine Zeitschrift die Snape lesen würde. Allerdings gab es auch andere Themen, zum Beispiel das neue Gesetz im amerikanischen Staate Washington, das eine erhebliche Lücke hatte wodurch man einige Schwarzmagiegegenstände legal behalten konnte, oder einen Artikel zu der Frage ob man die dunklen Künste an Schulen unterrichten oder in den Unterricht mit einbauen sollte.

_Ein vielbehandeltes Thema ist der Einbau der Schwarzmagie in den Unterricht an den Schulen. Während solche schulen wie Hogwarts noch strikt gegen jegliche Beteiligung der dunklen Künste am Unterricht sind, baut Durmstrang sie schon seit Jahren in den Unterricht ein. Welche Ergebnisse dieser Unterschied erzielt kann man vor allem sehen wenn man die unterschiedliche Anzahl von erfolgreichen Jägern von magischen Wesen und Auroren vergleicht, die diese Schulen hervorbringen und was die Abgänger der Schulen im Vergleich nach ihrer Schulzeit machen…_

De Artikel beschreib im wesentlichen Sinne wie Schüler, bei denen die dunklen Künste in den Unterricht mit eingebaut worden waren sich größtenteils für einen aktiven Beruf entschieden, der mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte und in diesem auch wesentlich erfolgreicher waren. Natürlich wurde auch erwähnt, wie viele erfolgreiche dunkle Zauberer Abgänger solcher schulen waren und was sie alles erreicht hatten. Harry fand nur die Hälfte von dem was in dem Artikel als Errungenschaft aufgezählt wurde schrecklich und einige der Sachen sogar recht nützlich.

Was Harry auch aus der Zeitschrift lernte war, dass es anscheinend viele solcher Plätze wie Knockturn Alley (3) gab und einige von ihrer Größe her schon als eigene Städte galten konnten. Harry fragte sich, warum die Behörden oder die Regierung nichts gegen solche Plätze unternahmen? Und dachte Snape wirklich das Peter Pettigrew den Fluch auf ihn gesprochen hatte?

Mit diesen neuen Fragen im Kopf begann er einen weiteren Brief an Snape zu schreiben.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und in nur wenigen Minuten würde Harry 15 Jahre alt sein. Harry blickte zum Mond oder besser gesagt zu dem Stückchen vom Mond den er durch das kleine Kellerfenster sehen konnte.

Schließlich war es soweit. Harrys innere Uhr sagte ihm dass einweiteres Jahr vorüber war. Er hatte noch nie an seinem Geburtstag schlafen können bevor Mitternacht und mit der Zeit hatte er immer genauer gewusst wann das Jahr herum war.

Wenige Minuten nachdem er 15 geworden war quetschten sich mehrere Vögel durch das vergrößerte Kellerfenster. Harry hatte gewusst das diese Vögel noch kommen würden und das Fenster extra offen gelassen.

Eine Eule erkannte er sofort, es war Pig, Rons Eule. Neben Pig setzte sich eine von Hogwarts braunen Schuleulen auf Harrys Bett, die musste von Hagrid stammen. Dann war da noch Hedwig, die wohl wieder Hermines Paket und Brief gebracht hatte und eine braun-graue Eule. Harry vermutete das sie von Remus und Sirius kam.

Harry setzte sich auf und öffnete zuerst Rons Brief.

_Hey Harry,_

_Alle gute zum Geburtstag! Dumbledore will zwar nicht das du zu uns kommst, aber vielleicht können wir dich ja mal für einen Tag abholen. Das Geschenk das ich besorgt hab wird dich sicherlich von den Socken hauen! Bei dem zweiten Paket solltest du aufpassen, es ist von Fred und George. Die beiden wollten dir unbedingt auch was schicken._

_Bye,_

_Ron_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. Dann öffnete er Rons Paket. Heraus fiel ein Zettel, ein Buch und ein… Schwert?

Verwirrt las Harry den Zettel.

_Hey Harry! Ich dachte, nachdem du damals ja gegen den Basilisken mit dem Schwert gekämpft hast und mit der Sache vom letzten Schuljahr wäre das hier vielleicht nützlich. Sag bloß meiner Mutter nicht das du so was von mir hast! Ich hab's extra vor ihr geheim halten müssen!_

Harry schüttelte noch mal den Kopf, diesmal aus Wunder heraus. Ron hatte ihm ein magisches Schwertset zum Selberüben gekauft, wenn man dem Titel des Buches glauben konnte. Harry packte das Buch und das Schwert erst mal an den Kopf des Bettes und öffnete vorsichtig die Schachtel der Zwillinge. Auch hier fiel eine Notiz heraus.

_Hey Harry! Hier sind einige Proben unserer neuesten Entwicklungen! Außerdem sind auch einige Proben unsere neuen Idee dabei… Wir dachten, wir könnten unsere Scherzartikel mehr gebräuchlich für den Krieg machen. Denn wir wissen, dass es Krieg geben wird. Sag uns auf Hogwarts was du von unseren Ideen denkst._

Harry starrte dumpf auf die Notiz und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Erst schenkte Ron ihm ein Schwert und jetzt schrieben die Zwillinge das sie Kriegsmaschinerie herstellen würden. Was kam als nächstes?

Harry packte die Schachtel mit den Geschenken der Zwillinge vorsichtig neben das Schwert am Kopfe des Bettes und öffnete Hermines Geschenk. Es war ein Buch… über Basilisken und andere schlangen. Harry musste leise lachen.

_Harry!_

_Alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich dir schenken sollte und habe mich dann für dieses Buch entschieden. Ich dachte es wäre für dich als Parselmund interessant. Bis in einem Monat, Hermine_

Harry stand auf und packte das Buch auf seinen Tisch. Er würde direkt morgen mit dem Lesen anfangen.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die braun-graue Eule übrig. Harry nahm den Brief und das Paket, dass die Eule getragen hatte ihr ab und öffnete den Brief während die Eule genau wie die anderen Vögel sich wieder durchs Fenster quetschte und wegflog. Nur Hedwig flog hinüber zu ihrem normalen Platz und blieb dort sitzen.

_Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry! Remus und ich haben lange darüber nachgedacht was wir dir schenken sollen und schließlich haben wir uns entschieden, dass wir einmal nicht auf Dumbledore hören werden und dich zu uns einladen werden. Die Grußkarte in dem Paket ist ein Portschlüssel. Berühr ihn und stelle sicher, dass alles was du mitnehmen möchtest dich berührt und rufe dann Zum Wolfsbau. Du landest direkt hier in Remus Haus. Du kannst zu jeder Zeit zwischen heute Nacht und Morgen Abend kommen. Danach natürlich auch, aber wir rechnen mit dir in dieser Zeit._

_Tschüß bis später,_

_Padfoot (4)_

Harry las den Brief drei mal bevor er einen kleinen Schrei der Freude ausstieß. Er würde zu Sirius und Remus gehen können… Er würde zu Sirius und Remus gehen, egal was Dumbledore dazu sagte.

In seiner Freude lies er sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett fallen und vergaß dabei völlig, warum er das eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

*** Flashback ***

Vernon war erst gerade nach Hause gekommen und inspizierte Harrys Arbeit. Mit den Schlafzimmer war er einverstanden, aber im Wohnzimmer fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Junge, komm sofort her!" Harry kam gehorsam angetrottet auch wenn sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass etwas schreckliches bevorstand.

„Erklär mir bitte, Junge, warum hier zwei Whiskeyflaschen fehlen, eh?" ~Oh nein…~ fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Die Whiskeyflaschen hatte er genommen. Und eine hatte er davon schon ganz ausgetrunken in den letzten zwei Wochen…

„Also, was ist nun Junge? Gibst du zu das du es warst, der die Flaschen geklaut hat. Oder soll ich es aus dir herausprügeln, was meinst du, Junge?"

Harry schluckte, dass sah gar nicht gut aus…

Schließlich kam Vernon auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Das habe ich gerade gerne! Da nehme ich dich auf, gebe dir Kleidung und bezahle für dein Essen und was machst du? Bestiehlst mich! Na warte, du…"

Vernon stieß ihn in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers und machte seinen Hosengürtel lose. Dann riss er Harrys zu große Shirt hoch um Harry ein paar Schläge mit dem Gürtel zu verpassen, doch…

„Wo sind die Wunden von gestern, Junge? Wo sind sie?"

Harry hatte nach der gestrigen Dresche die er von Vernon gekriegt hatte den Rest seines Heiltrankes getrunken um die Wunden heilen zu können. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Vernon ihn heute wieder verprügeln würde. In der letzten Zeit waren seine Wunden immer schnell verheilt, was sicherlich mit dem Fluch zu tun hatte, mit dem er getroffen worden war. Da war es nicht sonderlich aufgefallen, wenn seine Wunden nach zwei drei Tagen schon fast verheilt waren, aber direkt nach einem Tag…

„Du hast deine komischen Kräfte benutzt um dich zu heilen oder? Und das in meinem Haus, wenn man bedenkt was ich alles für dich getan habe, du undankbarer Dieb! Na warte, dass werde ich dir hübsch herausprügeln…"

Vernon hatte fast eine Stunde auf Harrys Rücken eingeschlagen und ihm danach gesagt, dass er seine abnormalen Kräfte nicht benutzen sollte um die Wunden zu heilen. Er würde sie sich morgen noch einmal genau ansehen, und wenn er etwas komisches an ihnen feststellte, dann würde die nächste Portion Prügel noch schlimmer ausfallen.

*** Flashback Ende ***

Das war der Grund aus dem Harry nichts an seinem rücken getan hatte. Und deshalb tat es jetzt gar nicht gut, als sein Rücken in Berührung mit dem Bett kam.

Harry hisste vor Schmerz und warf sich vom Bett so dass er mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden landete. Sein Rücken brannte fürchterlich, vor allem weil er glaubte sich eine Infektion eingehandelt zu haben und so bemerkte er die schwarze Gestalt nicht, die ihn von der Tür her beobachtete. Die gestalt war besorgt, so ein Bild hatte sie nicht erwartet als sie sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte.

Schließlich trat Snape aus dem Schatten an der Tür hervor und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Sh…" Oberon sein Rabe flog herüber zum Tisch und setzte sich dort hin.

*** Snape Perspektive ***

Severus Snape war kein freundlicher Mensch. Er war asozial bis zum Kern, unfreundlich, stets sarkastisch und mochte ungefähr 0,0 % der menschlichen Bevölkerung.

Nichts desto trotz hatte Harrys Brief ihn etwas aufgeschreckt. Nicht nur, dass es erschreckend war wenn die Narbe plötzlich verschwand, es hatte ihn auch erstaunt das Harry nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen war.

Und so war er irgendwie in diese Umstände hineingeschliddert. Er hatte angefangen mit Harry Briefe auszutauschen. Er hatte den Jungen während den Schuljahren auf Hogwarts genau beobachtet und wusste, dass in ihm großes Potential und ein gewisser… Hang zur Schwarzmagie steckte. Harry Potter würde einen formidablen Schwarzmagier machen, wenn er in die dunklen Künste interessiert wäre.

Deshalb hatte Severus angefangen mit dem Briefaustausch. Und Harry hatte sich als ein gelehriger Schüler mit guter Kombinationsgabe, großem Potential und einem Hang zur ‚noblen Entscheidung' entpuppt.

Und wenn irgendjemand es wagen würde zu behaupten Severus hätte das gesagt würde er ihn vierteilen und einer Runespoor zum Fraß vorsetzen.

Nun, das mit der ‚noblen Entscheidung' würde man noch mit ein bisschen Slytherin Egoismus ersetzen müssen, aber ansonsten war Harry ein hervorragender Schüler.

Und genau aus diesem Grunde befand Severus sich jetzt gerade dabei in das Haus der Dursleys einzubrechen um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry dazulassen.

Ja, Severus war asozial und unfreundlich, aber er mochte den kleinen jungen Schwarzmagier, den er in den Briefen erkannt hatte, trotzdem. Aber da er niemals so etwas zugeben oder laut sagen würde, wollte er nachts in das Haus einbrechen und sein Geschenk einfach dalassen.

Nachdem er die Vordertür mit einem Dietrich geöffnet hatte – ein Zauber wäre sicherlich vom Ministerium oder Dumbledore bemerkt worden und das war etwas was Severus nicht wollte – hatte er Oberon angetippt und ihn gefragt: „Welcher Raum, Oberon?"

Als sein treuer Rabe ihn in den Keller geleitet hatte, hatte er zuerst angenommen das Oberon sich mit ihm einen scherz erlaubte. Als er dann aber den spärlichen Raum mit Harry gesehen hatte, war er stehen geblieben.

Er hatte vieles über das Leben des Jungen der Lebte gedacht, aber niemals hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass Harry in so einer Umgebung lebte.

Ein paar Minuten hatte er nur dort gestanden und zugesehen wie Harry einen Brief mehrmals las, bis der Junge einen Freudenschrei ausstieß und sich aufs Bett fallen lies. Mit offenen Augen beobachtet er wie Harry dann hisste und sich in Schmerzen neben das Bett auf den Boden warf, Bauch nach unten.

Nur halb nachdenkend machte Severus drei Schritte nach vorne und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sh…"

*** Harry Perspektive ***

Harry erschrak als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Doch sofort hörte er eine ruhige Stimme die ihn beruhigte. „Sh…"

Augenblicklich hörte Harry auf zu zittern und atmete nur noch schwer. Eine zweite Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und beide halfen ihm hoch. Immer noch mit einem leicht brennendem Rücken starrte Harry Severus Snape an.

„Ah… was…?"

„Was ich hier mache?" Harry nickte. Severus seufzte zuerst und bohrte dann mit seinen Augen ein Loch in Harrys Kopf.

„Eigentlich war ich hier um ihrer Majestät Potter ein Geschenk zu geben, aber anscheinend hast du es mal wieder geschafft dich selbst zu verletzen. Und jetzt dreh dich um damit ich deinen Rücken sehen kann."

Harry grinste als er severus Sarkasmus hörte. Severus war auch in den Briefen immer sarkastisch geblieben, obwohl er doch anfing freundlicher gegenüber Harry zu werden.

Jedoch wollte Harry sich nicht umdrehen und dem Mann noch weniger seinen Rücken zeigen.

„Potter, mach schon. Ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Unsinn. Ich muss morgen früh wieder in Hogwarts sein und habe keine Lust mir die ganze Nacht mit einem pubertären Dummkopf zu verbringen."

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und drehte sich um. Es gab keinen grund Widerstand zu leisten, Severus würde eh gewinnen.

„Warum trägst du überhaupt solche Lumpen? Können deine Verwandten nichts besseres kaufen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und zog das Hemd hoch.

Um es eine Sekunde später fast wieder fallen zu lassen. Ein Grollen entfuhr seiner Kehle und seine Augen fixierten sich auf Harrys Rücken.

„Wer war das?" hisste er den Jungen an.

Harry hatte so eine Reaktion erwartet. Er holte tief Luft und meinte dann: „Vernon."

„Vernon? Wer ist dieser Vernon?" Severus hatte noch nie die Vornamen von Harrys Familie gehört und Harry bemerkte das jetzt.

„Mein… Onkel."

Ein weiteres Grollen entfuhr Severus. Er holte eine Flasche aus seiner Robe hervor und verrieb den Inhalt auf Harrys wundem und entzündetem Rücken. Harry hisste, verhielt sich aber sonst ruhig. Nach wenigen Sekunden fühlte er wie eine angenehme Stumpfheit sich über seinem Rücken ausbreitete.

„Was war das?"

„Betäubungssalbe. Sie sollte deine Schmerzen etwas lindern. Ich habe keinen Heiltrank mit mir aber ich erwartete ja auch nicht, dass du es mal wieder geschafft hattest dich zu verletzen. Such deine Sachen zusammen. Du darfst alles mitnehmen was du willst."

Harry drehte sich wieder um, so dass er Severus gegenüber stand. „Wie bitte?"

Severus schickte ihm einen genervten Blick. „Du hast doch wohl gehört was ich gesagt hab? Sammele alles zusammen was du haben willst. Wir gehen."

Harry glaubten seinen Ohren nicht. „Wir gehen?"

„Ja, wir gehen. Und zwar zur Villa Snape in Kvirasim (5). Und jetzt such deine Sachen zusammen."

Das brauchte er nicht zwei mal sagen. In Windeseile sammelte Harry seine Geschenke, Schulbücher und wichtigen Sachen zusammen. Severus sah Harrys Treiben nur gelassen zu und fragte schließlich: „Bist du fertig? Wir müssen hier schnell weg damit ich meine Sachen aus Hogwarts noch abholen kann." Harry wollte schon mit ja antworten, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Einen Moment!"

Er rannte schnell herüber in den anderen Raum und sammelte zwei Flaschen Heiltrank ein. Er hatte keinen Trank benutzt weil er Vernons Reaktion gefürchtet hatte, aber da war jetzt kein Grund mehr. Er steckte eine Flasche in seine Robentasche – die Robe hatte er beim Zusammensuchen seiner Sachen schnell übergeworfen – und die andere hielt er in der Hand. Bevor er den Raum verlies wandte er sich zu Aragog.

„Hey, Aragog. Ich gehe. Willst du mitkommen?"

Die Spinne, mit der er in den letzten vier Wochen geredet hatte, kletterte langsam aus ihrem Netz heraus und ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder.

Harry lachte leise. „Hab ich mir fast gedacht."

Schließlich kam Harry wieder zurück in den Raum wo Severus stand. „Ich bin fertig." meinte er noch bevor er den Saft aus der Flasche trank.

Severus hatte die Flasche gesehen und war innerhalb von zwei Sekunden neben Harry. „Was war das?"

„Ein Heiltrank." erklärte Harry kurz.

Severus Stirn bekam eine Denkfalte. Wenn Harry einen Heiltrank hier hatte, warum hatte er ihn nicht vorher benutzt?

Severus schob diese Frage in seinen Hinterkopf und machte sich erst mal daran, Harry zu helfen die Sachen herauszutragen. Dies erwies sich als extra schwer, da er keine Magie benutzen wollte, Harry keine Magie benutzen konnte und sie zusätzlich auch noch so leise mussten, dass sie die Dursleys nicht weckten.

Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten schwerer Arbeit war es geschafft und Harrys Sachen waren draußen.

„Festhalten." orderte Severus und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes apparierte er Harry, sich selbst und Harrys Sachen weg vom haus der Dursleys.

**A/N**:          (1) Bill und Charlie müssten zwischen 25 und 30 sein, es ist also gut möglich, dass Sirius und Remus sie kennen. In dieser Geschichte gehe ich davon aus.

(2) Sorry, aber das musste sein. Diese Doppeldeutigkeit konnte ich nicht weglassen…

(3) Diagon Alley ist der englische Name der Winkelgasse und Knockturn Alley der englische Name der dunklen Ecke der Winkelgasse. Ich hab den deutschen Namen grad nicht im Kopf und zur Zeit nur meine englischen Bücher hier. Tschuldigung

(4) Padfoot = Tatze; Prongs = Krone; Wormtail = Wurmschwanz und Moony = Moony. Das sind die englischen Namen der Rumtreiber und ich finde die hören sich einfach besser an. Na ja, Moony bleibt ja gleich.

(5) Kvirasim ist eine Stadt in der Welt des Schwarzen Auges, einem Rollenspiel am Computer oder auf dem Papier. Der Name ist nur geliehen und ich mache kein Geld mit ihm.

Nun, ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte eine Review und sagt mir was ihr denkt.


	3. Teil 1 Kapitel 2

**A/N:** So, hier das nächste Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich Incruentata Aenigma weiter schreiben, aber irgendwie sind meine Gedanken immer hier gelandet… Nun, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch! Alle Notizen wieder unten. Severus ist ziemlich OOC in diesem Kapitel, zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Wenn ihr euch wundert, warum er so freundlich zu Harry ist – einerseits muss das für die Story so sein, andererseits gehört es zur Story, aber leider weiß man erst später warum.

Apparieren war eine wunderbare Sache, fand Harry. Man hatte das Gefühl, sich total aufzulösen und durchs Nichts zu schweben. Für Harry war das ungemein entlastend. Einige Sekunden lang fühlte er nichts, er war nichts, es gab nichts. Niemand verlangte etwas von ihm, er musste sich um nichts kümmern. Für Harrys Geschmack war es viel zu schnell vorbei.

Nachdem Harrys Sinne wieder richtig funktionierten, stellte er fest das Severus sie an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes bei Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Er blinkte ein paar mal mit den Augen; verwirrt. „Was machen wir hier?" „Das sagte ich doch bereits, Potter: ich muss noch ein paar Sachen abholen. Du wartest hier und sorgst dafür das du ausnahmsweise einmal nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerätst und ich hole was ich brauche. Verstanden?" Harry nickte. „gut. Und bewege dich nicht näher zu Hogwarts hin. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Dumbledore deine Anwesenheit hier spüren könnte." Nochmals nickte Harry.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und Harry blickte ihm nach, bis er nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Eigentlich war dies ja die perfekte Zeit um ein paar Sachen auszuprobieren. Die Linien auf Harrys Arm waren in den letzten zwei Wochen deutlicher geworden, aber sie ergaben noch keinen Sinn. Es waren zwei schwarze und zwei grüne Linien, die egal wie man sie betrachtete einfach keinen Sinn ergaben. Es waren einfach vier Linien auf seinem Oberarm.

Die Wirkung der Linien hingegen war wunderbar… am Anfang hatte Harry die Linien immer wieder mit seinen Fingern fest gedrückt. Sobald er die Linien berührte, konnte er alles in seiner Umgebung mit einer Schärfe hören, die er eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Oft hatte er sein Gehör benutzt um die Geräusche im Haus der Dursleys besser zu hören. Aber sein Gehör war so gut geworden, wenn er die Linien berührte, dass er teilweise auch die Geräusche von der Straße oder manchmal auch von den anliegenden Häusern gehört hatte. Diese Linien waren super!

Harry hatte Severus nichts über die Linien geschrieben. Er wunderte sich zwar, woher die Linien kamen und was sie sonst noch alles bewirkten aber er wollte ihr Dasein noch nicht preisgeben. Diese Linien waren nützlich, sehr nützlich sogar und Harrys innerer Slytherin warnte ihn davor so einen Vorteil irgendwem preiszugeben. Wer weiß wann sich daraus ein Vorteil für Harry entwickeln würde?

Aber Harry wollte doch etwas ausprobieren… bis jetzt war nur Harrys Gehör besser geworden, aber er hatte sich auch immer nur aufs Hören konzentriert. Was wäre, wenn er sich jetzt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren würde? Seine Sicht zum Beispiel?

Harry legte seine Finger auf die Stelle an seiner Robe, wo die Linien sein müssten. Es hatte bis jetzt immer ausgereicht, wenn er so auf sie drückte. Harry presste seine Finger an seinen Arm und kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Konzentration war auf seinen Sichtradius gesichtet. Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Mond war nur halbvoll, weswegen er nur wenig erkennen konnte.

Langsam wurde es vor seinen Augen klarer… er konnte jetzt die Umrisse von Hogwarts deutlicher ausmachen und er erkannte auch noch Severus, wie er mit seiner flatternden Robe im Eingang des Schlosses hinter den großen Türen verschwand. Harry hoffte, dass seine Sicht genauso gut werden würde wie sein Gehör, aber es veränderte sich kaum noch etwas. Er war enttäuscht. Er wusste noch aus seinem zweitem Schuljahr wie es gewesen war, ohne Brille alles perfekt zu sehen. Damals waren Ron und er in Crabbe und Goyle gemorpht…

Die Brille! Vielleicht hatte es damit etwas zu tun? Harry nahm seine Brille ab und legte erneut seine Finger auf seinen Arm und presste. Und tatsächlich! Die Gegen um ihn herum hellte auf, als wenn es helllichter Tag wäre! Es gab nur einen Unterschied: das licht vom Mond war nicht so aggressiv und blendend wie das der Sonne. Es umspielte die Gegend eher und machte es Harry gut möglich, alles zu erkennen.

Harry konnte alles erkennen. Alles. Das Gras auf den Wiesen um Hogwarts herum, die Eulennester am Turm wo die Schuleulen wohnten, selbst die Vorhänge an Trelawneys Zimmern oben im andren Turm konnte er erkennen, wenn er sich anstrengte. Diese Sicht war besser als gut, sie war… fantastisch, wunderbar, perfekt! Harry drehte seinen Kopf etwas und spähte in den Wald hinein. Er erkannte eine Spinne, die über den Boden kroch, konnte jedes einzelne Blatt an den Büschen und Bäumen sehen… Was auch immer diese Linien machten, wenn nur das hier ihre Wirkung war, wollte Harry sie für immer behalten.

Harry versuchte etwas anderes, Während er noch in den Wald spähte, versuchte er sein Gehör wieder zu verbessern. Nach einigen misslungenen Versuchen, in denen er entweder die Sicht verlor oder das Gehör gar nicht erst kommen wollte, schafft er es wenigstens, etwas hinzukriegen: Seine Sicht wurde etwas schlechter, aber dafür wurde sein Gehör etwas besser. Beide Sinne waren immer noch deutlicher besser als vorher, aber nicht so gut als wenn er sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren würde…

Übung. Es fiel Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er würde einfach nur viel Übung brauchen, bis er die Kraft der Linien auf beide Sinne so lenken konnte, dass beides perfekt wurde. Und wenn er das könnte, würde er doch sicherlich auch die anderen Sinne dazunehmen können…?

Harry lies das Gehör und die Sicht weg und konzentrierte sich auf seine Nase. Er wollte testen, ob er auch seinen Geruchssinn durch die Linien verbessern konnte.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden durchströmten verschiedene Gerüche seine Nase. Es roch nach Pinien, Eichen, Ahorn, verschiedenen anderen Baumarten, er konnte den Duft des Grases ausmachen und selbst etwas von dem Rauch der Schornsteine in Hogsmeade kam bis hierhin durch.

Harry sog tief Luft ein und filterte weitere Gerüche heraus.

Spinnen. Einer der Gerüche kam von Spinnen. Es mussten drei verschiedene Arten in der Umgebung sein… zumindest glaubte er dass. Rosen irgendwo hier in der Nähe mussten Rosen wachsen… und ein anderer Geruch strömte in sein Nase… wild, tierisch und irgendwie gefährlich… ein Wolf. Nicht weit entfernt hier im Wald musste ein Wolf sein.

Harry lies seinen arm wieder los und setzte wieder seine Brille auf. Hoffentlich würde der Wolf ihm keine Beachtung schenken und wegbleiben…

Das Wissen, dass Harry mit diesen Linien so eine Kraft hatte, machte ihm Freude. Severus würde ihn dieses Jahr beim Herumschleichen in Hogwarts nicht entdecken, weil Harry ihn nämlich schon vorher bemerken würde… durch seine Sinne. Er musste zwar immer auf seinen Arm drücken, wenn er die Sinne aktivieren wollte, aber das war ein geringer Preis für die Möglichkeiten die er durch die verbesserten Sinne bekam… Er würde Filch austricksen können und so ziemlich jede andere Person der er begegnen würde. Und gegen Voldemort wäre das sicherlich auch ganz nützlich…

Harry reckte seinen Kopf etwas als er einen Schatten näher kommen sah. Vorsichtig schob er seine Finger wieder auf seinen Arm und drückte… seine Sicht wurde schärfer, aber nicht perfekt scharf, da er seine Brille noch auf hatte. Trotzdem konnte er Severus ausmachen.

So wie es aussah war der Zaubertrankmeister fertig und sie würden jetzt von hier abhauen können…

In wenigen Minuten war Severus bei Harry angekommen und hatte wieder seinen absolut genervten Blick auf dem Gesicht. Harry nahm an, dass er auf den Schulleiter oder McGonagell getroffen war. So was löste bei Severus immer schlechte Stimmung aus, soviel wusste Harry schon.

„Potter, pass auf das du nichts hier vergisst, wir apparieren jetzt." Harry checkte, ob auch alles mitkommen würde und packte dann Severus Arm. Severus benutzte wieder seinen Zauberstab um sich und Harry weg zu apparieren.

Wieder erlebte Harry dieses wunderbare Gefühl des Nichtsseins und wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor einem Haus. Einem großem Haus.

Quatsch. Das war kein Haus, das war eine verdammte Burg!

Vor ihm türmte sich eine dieser alten Herrschaftsburgen auf, in der man sich immer reiche Fürsten oder Prinzessinnen auf Urlaub vorstellt. Die Burg war ein hohes Steingemäuer, mit zwei erkennbaren Türmen und sicherlich auch einem großen Kerker, so wie Harry Severus kannte. Die Umgebung um die Burg war gut gepflegt; fein geschnittener Rasen, ein kleiner See ein Stückchen weiter nördlich, soweit Harry das erkennen konnte, Ein weiteres Gebäude weiter östlich auf dem Gelände – vielleicht ein Stall oder ähnliches – ein Gewächshaus war auch vorhanden, soweit Harry sehen konnte. Harry wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick sehnlichst, dass er seine Sinne aktivieren konnte, aber das würde auffallen und genau das wollte Harry ja nicht.

„Willkommen auf Villa – oder Burg, je nach dem was du lieber sagen möchtest – Snape, Potter." meinte Severus von Harrys Seite. Harry drehte sich zu dem Lehrer hin und erkannte ein gefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. Sicherlich hatte Severus bemerkt, wie Harry die Gegend angestarrt hatte, aber wer konnte ihm das verübeln? Das ganze Grundstück musste ja unheimlich groß sein und wertvoll…

„Nicht mal die Malfoys haben so eine Burg." sagte Severus, als wenn er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Es ärgert Lucius immer wieder, dass seine Familie nicht im Besitz einer solchen Schönheit ist. Und jetzt beeil dich Potter, ich möchte heute noch etwas Schlaf kriegen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht."

Harry folgte Severus in die Burg, seine Sachen schwebten hinter ihm her, da Severus sie mit einem Levitationszauber belegt hatte.

Die Eingangshalle war grandios. Es leuchteten ein paar Kerzen und im Dämmerlicht das dadurch entstand sahen die Verzierungen n den Wänden, Türen und der Decke aus wie ein einziges wunderbares Gemälde. Es gab Bilder an den Wänden, aber keine sich bewegenden von Leuten, sondern Landschaften. Harry wünschte sich nochmals sehnlichst seine Sinne, aber wenn er jetzt auf seinen Arm drücken würde und die Brille abnehmen würde… nein, das wäre zu auffallend.

„Wenn du fertig bist mit Starren, Potter, könnte ich dich vielleicht dem Personal vorstellen." Bemerkte Severus stimme von Harrys rechter Seite. Harry fing sich wieder und nickte Severus zu; er erwartete Hauselfen als Personal, schließlich war dies ein Zaubererhaushalt.

Er war nicht auf die Personen vorbereitet, die durch eine Tür an der rechten Seite der Halle in den Raum gelaufen kamen. Nun, sie liefen nicht richtig. Sie gingen schnell, aber mit einer angemessenen Würde und Bedächtigkeit.

Severus Snape hatte menschliches Personal in seiner Burg angestellt.

Ein etwas ältere Herr in einer schwarzen, etwas feineren Robe, kam den Beiden entgegen. „Master Severus! Wir erwarteten sie erst morgen früh!" Der Mann verneigte sich leicht vor Severus und sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel interessiert an.

Dem Mann folgte eine etwas ältere Frau und drei junge Frauen, die wahrscheinlich die Töchter der älteren Frau waren. Dahinter kamen ein Mann und eine Frau und zwei jüngere Männer, Harry schätzte sie auf etwa 19.

Die Frauen machten einen leichten Knicks und die Männer verbeugten sich leicht. Die ältere Frau begrüßte Severus ebenfalls. „Master Severus, es ist schön dass sie wieder da sind."

Severus erlaubte sich ein tatsächliches Lächeln – Harry bekam das komische Gefühl, dass diese Leute es tatsächlich mochten, für Severus zu arbeiten – und nickten den beiden zu. „Amelia, Padus. Ich konnte etwas frühe kommen und habe Besuch mitgebracht. Harry hier wird vorläufig bei uns bleiben."

Das Personal knickste / verneigte sich ebenfalls vor Harry und Harry lächelte. Harry war aufgefallen, dass Severus anscheinend schlagartig von Potter auf Harry gewechselt hatte.

„Harry, das hier sind Amelia und Padus. Sie sind die Haushalter der Burg und Ländereien und kümmern sich um alles während ich weg bin." Amelia und Padus nickten ihm noch einmal zu und Harry nickte zurück. Harry mochte nicht viel von der Etikette der Zaubereraristokraten wissen, aberhöflich konnte er immer sein. Schließlich hatten die Dursleys großen wert darauf gelegt, dass er ihre Gäste immer gut behandelte, gute Manieren hatte und immer höflich blieb. Harry dachte zum ersten mal daran, dass das nützlich werden konnte.

„Das hier sind ihre drei Töchter, Lilith, Rosmarie und Liliane. Sie kümmern sich darum, dass alles sauber bleibt und eigentlich alles wichtige in der Burg selbst." Die drei Frauen knicksten leicht und Harry nickte auch ihnen zu. Dann kam das zweite Pärchen dran. „Das sind Esmeralda und Antoine. Die beiden kümmern sich um die Gärten und die Länderein und Esmeralda ist außerdem die Köchin." Nach einem Nicken beider Seiten kamen die beiden letzten dran. Harry fiel auf, dass die beiden wohl Zwillinge sein mussten, auch wenn sie sich leicht unterschieden.

„Das sind Esmeraldas und Antoines Söhne, Marc und Kevin. Die beiden kümmern sich um die Ställe, die Tiere und den Wald am südlichen Ende der Länderein." Wieder ein nicken. Severus wand sich jetzt wieder an das Personal. „Harry wird wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende der Ferien hier bleiben und dann mit mir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Er bekommt ein Zimmer oben im Familienturm. Bringt bitte seine Sachen schon hoch während ich ihm die wichtigsten Punkte in der Burg zeige."

Das Personal nickte und Rosmarie und Lilith nahmen Harrys Sachen an sich und verschwanden durch die Tür am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle.

Alle drei Schwestern sahen sich auf gewisse weise ähnlich. Alle hatten das gleiche lange, leicht gelockte Haar. Rosmaries haar war ein helles Braun, während Lilith dunkelbraunes haar hatte. Liliane war wahrscheinlich die jüngste und hatte dunkelblondes Haar. Ihr Vater Padus hatte schon braune, volles Haar in dem schon einige graue Strähnen vorkamen. Er war groß und von normalen Statur, nicht besonders kräftig aber auch nicht schmächtig. Ihre Mutter Amelia war etwas kleiner, hatte blond-braunes Haar und eine etwas rundlichere Statur. Sie hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Molly Weasley. Und alle hatten blaue Augen. Es war Harry vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber alle hatten blaue Augen.

Esmeralda hatte schwarzes, glattes langes Harr und einen etwas dunkleren Hautton, zusammen mit braunen Augen. Sie war groß, schlank und sah sportlich aus. Ihr Mann Antoine hatte helle blonde Haare, dunkelblaue Augen und eine kräftige Statur. Die Zwillinge hatten beide schwarze Haare und tiefblaue Augen, doch Kevin trug die Harre länger in einem losen Pferdeschwanz, während Marc kurze Haare hatte. Kevin war ein Stück kleiner als Marc, sah dafür aber sportlicher aus.

„Nu, kommst du?" „Ja, natürlich." Harry folgte Severus zur Tür am anderen Ende der Halle. Der Rest des Personals verschwand wieder durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Severus öffnete die Tür durch die schon die beiden Frauen gegangen waren und Harry stand auf einmal in einem wunderschönen Schlossgarten. Verschieden Blumen, Büsche und selbst zwei, drei Bäume standen im Innenhof. Severus führte ihn durch den Garten während er einiges erklärte.

„Auf der rechten Seite, im Ostflügel, ist die Bibliothek, das Musikzimmer, die Kunstzimmer mit der Galerie, ein Exerzierzimmer mit dem Waffenarsenal und einige Salons. Du kannst wenn du willst jederzeit dort hinein, vorausgesetzt du machst nichts kaputt." Harry nickte Severus zu und die beiden setzten ihren Weg durch den Garten fort. Er war ein relativ großer Garten, dafür dass er im Innenhof der Burg gelegen war.

„Auf der linken Seite, im Westflügel, ist die große Halle, der Essraum, der Ballsaal, der Eingang zum Kerker und wiederum einige Salons. Dort werden wir essen, ich werde dir den weg morgen zeigen. Du kannst dich dort jederzeit aufhalten, solange du nichts kaputt machst." Harry nickte wiederum und rollte etwas mit den Augen. Severus schnaubte und schließlich standen die beiden vor dem rechten Turm. Der Turm war mit dem Ostflügel verbunden, während der linke Turm auf der andren Seite mit dem Westflügel verbunden. Harry konnte schon erraten wie die beiden Türme hießen…

„Das hier ist der Ostturm, mit den Schlafzimmern der Familie und Gäste. Dein Zimmer ist hier oben, ich führe dich gleich hin. Drüben im Westturm sind die Zimmer des Personals. Im Kerker selbst ist mein Labor und ich möchte nicht, dass du das Labor betrittst, solange es kein Notfall ist. Wenn ich im Labor arbeite, will ich nicht gestört werden, es sei denn es ist dringend. Des weiteren sind im Kerker einige seltene Tiere untergebracht, einige Schlangen sind auch dabei. Du kannst sie dir gerne angucken, ich glaube kaum, dass eine Schlange eine Gefahr für dich darstellt."

Severus öffnete die Turmtür und gemeinsam stiegen die beiden die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Severus erklärte Harry weiterhin, wie die Burg und die Ländereien aussahen.

„In jedem Turm gibt es zwei Etagen drüben sind beide Etagen gleich eingerichtet, hier gibt es eine Etage für Gäste und eine für die Familie. Du wirst oben in der Familienetage schlafen. Die Ländereien bestehen aus einem Wald am südlichen Ende, einem großen garten ein Stück weiter westlich der Burg, einem See etwas weiter westlich von der Burg und sonst viel Weideland. Die Ställe sind das Gebäude östlich von der Burg und du kannst gerne einen ausritt machen – sofern du reiten kannst. Wenn nicht können die Zwillinge es dir sicherlich beibringen."

Sie gingen an einer abzweigende Tür vorbei  und Harry nahm an, dass diese Tür zur ersten Etage führte. Nach einer weile kamen beide an einer Tür weit oben im Turm an, und Harry erkannte das dies die Familienetage sein musste.

Severus öffnete die Tür und Rosmarie und Lilith kamen de beiden entgegen. „Wir haben für Master Harry das Zimmer neben eurem vorbereitet, Master Severus."

Severus nickte den beiden zu. „Gut. Wir werden wahrscheinlich erst spät aufstehen heute Mittag. Könntet ihr Esmeralda beschied sagen, dass sie erst um eins das essen zubereiten soll, so dass wir um zwei essen können?" Die beiden Frauen nickten und verschwanden die Treppe hinunter mit einem „Natürlich, gut Nacht, Master Severus, Master Harry."

Harry war noch nie vorher von irgendwem Master genannt worden. Gut, Dobby himmelte ihn etwas an, aber ‚Master' sagte der Elf auch nicht. Irgendwie kam Harry sich komisch vor in dieser riesigen Burg.

Severus führte Harry durch den Korridor. Harry zählte vier Türen links und vier Türen rechts und er wunderte sich, ob die Snapes früher einmal eine große Familie gewesen waren.

Vor der vorletzten Tür auf der rechten Seite machte Severus halt. „Das hier ist dein Zimmer, meins ist eine Tür weiter. Deine Sachen sind bereits hier und sollten gleich im Zimmer stehen. Essen gibt es, wie du ja gerade gehört hast, morgen um zwei. Gute Nacht Harry." Diesmal hatte Severus seinen normalen Namen benutzt, und das ohne die Anwesenheit des Personals!

„Danke. Gute Nacht,… Severus." Der Name hörte sich komisch an auf Harrys Zunge, aber sein Gegenüber schien den gebrauch seines Vornamens zu begrüßen. „Eine Sache noch, Harry. Das erste, was wir morgen machen werden, ist dir ein paar anständige Sachen in der Stadt zu besorgen. Kvirasim liegt direkt hier an den Länderein der Burg. Sei also pünktlich wach morgen." ~Und über deine ‚Verwandtschaft' werden wir auch noch reden.~ dachte Severus bei sich.

Mit diesen Worten ging Severus in sein eigenes Zimmer. Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer – sein eigenes Zimmer! Kein Schrank unter der Treppe und kein alter Raum für Dudleys Müll, kein Kellerloch! Sein eigenes Zimmer!

Voller Freude schloss Harry hinter sich die Tür und sah sich um. Der Raum war finster, ohne Beleuchtung. Funktionierte hier alles, so wie auf Hogwarts? „Licht!" sprach Harry in den Raum und sofort gingen die Kronleuchter an der Decke an.

Harry stockte der Atem. Das Zimmer war **riesig**! Selbst mit normalen Zimmern verglichen war es riesig! Der Turm musste durch Zauberei innen drin vergrößert worden sein, sonst hätte man niemals in so einen Turm soviel hinein gekriegt!

An der rechten Seite des Zimmers war ein Bett, mindestens zweimal so groß wie die Himmelbetten auf Hogwarts! Auch dieses Bett war ein Himmelbett, mit Vorhängen, vier Holzpfosten und allem was dazu gehört. Die Vorhänge waren dunkelgrün, genau wie die Bettdecke, während das Kissen und das Bettlaken schwarz waren. Auf der Bettdecke war ein Wappen zu sehen – ein Schild, mit einer Schlange, einem buch und einem Federkiel darauf. Harry vermutet die Snapes waren eine alte Familie von Slytherin – Intellektuellen.

In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein smaragdgrüner Teppich, der nicht gerade billig aussah. Die großen Fenster auf der Tür gegenüberliegenden seit hatten schwarze Vorhänge, die zur Zeit nicht vorgezogen waren und das Mondlicht hinein ließen. Neben dem bett stand ein Nachttisch und auf der dem bett gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein Tisch mit einem Bücherregal, das leer war, darüber. Links und rechts von dem Tisch war je ein Bücherregal – leer – und dann je eine Tür. Hinter einer vermutete Harry ein Badezimmer, hinter der anderen einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank – wo sonst sollten seine Kleider hinkommen?

Harrys Sachen lagen am fuße seines Bettes und Hedwig schlief schon neben dem bett auf dem dort stehenden Eulenständer. Harry lächelte beim Anblick der schlafenden Eule und hielt seine Hand vor die Schulter, damit Aragog dort hinauf klettern konnte. Die Spinne schien ihn zu verstehen und krabbelte auf seine hand. Harry ging hinüber zum Nachttisch und lies Aragog dort hinauf krabbeln.

„Wir bleiben jetzt hier, Aragog. Ich bin mir sicher, hier kannst du auch viele Fliegen fangen. Ich leg mich jetzt erst mal schlafen, gute Nacht." Die Spinne streckte noch einmal eines ihrer Beine aus, als wenn sie auch ‚Gute nacht' sagen wollte und krabbelte dann in eine relativ dunkle Ecke wo Tisch und wand aufeinander trafen.

Harr lachte leise und zog seine Robe aus. Er lies Sirius Sachen darunter an und schlüpfte so unter die Decke. Beovr er jedoch einschlief, fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Sirius und Remus!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen setzte Harry sich wieder auf, holte etwas Pergament und seinen Federkiel hervor und schrieb einen Brief an Sirius und Remus, den er nachher, wenn er geschlafen hatte, abschicken würde.

_Sirius, Remus!_

_Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was mir passiert ist! Oh, wenn ihr es glauben würdet wäret ihr eh dagegen._

_Wie auch immer, ich bin nicht mehr bei den Dursleys und weiß nicht, wann ich euch besuchen komme. Aber ich werde noch mal kommen in diesen Ferien, keine Sorge! Euer Portschlüssel wird ja nicht schlecht…_

_Zur Zeit geht es mir super und der Ort an dem ich bin gefällt mir ehrlich. Es ist riesig hier! Ich weiß ihr wollt wahrscheinlich wissen, wo genau ich bin, aber ich sag's euch lieber noch nicht. Padfoot würde sich eh nur aufregen. Sorry!_

_Wie geht's euch? Hat Dumbledore irgendetwas wichtiges verlauten lassen? Und hoffentlich kommt ihr nicht i Schwierigkeiten wenn ich zu euch komme! Die Person bei der ich jetzt bin würde wahrscheinlich Probleme kriegen, wenn rauskommt das ich hier bin. Aber so was glaub ich, ist nicht möglich. Nachher geh ich einkaufen um mir ein paar ordentliche Roben zu besorgen._

_Grüße,_

_Harry_

Harry überflog den Brief noch einmal, beschloss das er gut war und legte sich dann schließlich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und die Sonne schien ins immer. Da die beiden großen Fenster – mit Balkon, bemerkte Harry gerade – nach Süden rausgingen, konnte die Sonne wunderbar ins Zimmer scheinen. Harry räkelte sich in dem großen Himmelbett und setzte sich langsam auf. Aragog hatte sich in eine dunkle Zimmerecke zurückgezogen und schon ein Netz gebaut. Hedwig war wach und grüßte ihn.

„Morgen Hedwig! Ich hab einen Brief für dich!" Die Eule flatterte hinüber zum Tisch, wo sie den Brief schon gesehen hatte, und wartete bis Harry seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte herüber kam und ihr den Brief ans Bein band. „Der geht zu Sirius und Remus, okay?" Hedwig gurrte einmal, wie es Eulen nun mal machen, und flog zum noch geschlossenem Fenster.

Harry lachte über seine eigene Dummheit und schüttelte den kopf. Dann ging er zum Balkon, öffnete die Tür – die er in der Nacht fälschlicherweise für ein zweites Fenster gehalten hatte – und lies Hedwig herausfliegen. Dann schritt er selbst auf den Balkon und sah sich die Länderein der Familie Snape an.

Er konnte den See, die Ställe, und auch den Wald weiter südlich sehen. Anscheinend wurden die Länderein von keiner Mauer umschlossen und Harry konnte weite Grasfelder sehen, bis hin zu einem Gehöft mit einem Kornfeld weiter hinten. Er wunderte sich, wo in Britannien sie waren. Er wusste von einigen Orten, die unortbar gemacht worden waren, damit Muggel sie nie fanden. Vielleicht war dies so eine Gegend? Denn Harry hatte noch nie von einer Stadt namens Kvirasim in England oder Schottland gehört.

„Eine schöne Gegend, oder?" tönte auf einmal eine stimme links neben ihm. Harry war so erschrocken, dass er leicht aufsprang. Nebenan auf dem Balkon des anderen Zimmers stand Severus, gekleidet in ein schwarzes langärmeliges Shirt und eine schwarze Hose. Der Stoff aus dem beide Teile gemacht waren sah ähnlich aus wie Seide und sehr teuer.

Severus grinste fies. „Überrascht?"

Harry lehnte sich wieder an das Balkongeländer und sah Severus an. „Ein wenig. Wie spät ist es?"

„Ca. elf Uhr." Kam die Antwort. Severus deutete mit seinem Finger nach Süden, auf eine Straße, die neben dem Wald herführte. „Die Straße führt nach Kvirasim, mit der Kutsche sind es ungefähr zehn Minuten."

Harry glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Kutsche?" Severus grinste wieder etwas, aber diesmal nicht fies. „Ja, natürlich. Oder möchtest du lieber reiten?"

„Nein danke, ich kann gar nicht reiten." Severus sah wieder auf die Landschaft hinaus.

„Wie lange ist das alles hier schon Familienbesitz?" wollte Harry wissen. Er selbst sah jetzt auch über die Landschaft. Das was er nachts noch für ein Gewächshaus gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich als eine Art Mini-Zoo, der an den Garten angeschlossen war.

„5000 Jahre." Harry stieß einen pfiff aus. Solange schon im Familienbesitz…

„Ja, die Burg ist alt. Älter als Villa Malfoy, und Villa Malfoy ist bei weitem nicht so schön, abgesehen davon dass sie keine Länderein hat." erklärte Severus

„Warum nennt man das hier eigentlich Villa? Es ist doch viel mehr als nur eine Villa." fragte Harry während er die Zwillinge beobachtete, welche die Pferde aus dem stall holten.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder tut das. Nur wenige nennen es Burg Snape, obwohl die Leute in Kvirasim oft noch den alten Titel für die Familie Snape benutzen – Lord für die Männer und Lady für die Frauen."

Harry sah zu wie gut zehn schwarze Pferde schon auf den Wiesen waren. „Gehörte die Stadt früher zu den Länderein der Familie Snape?"

Severus beobachtet ebenfalls die Pferde. „Sie gehört immer noch zu den Länderein. Die Gesetze des Ministeriums sind hier zwar gültig, aber eigentlich gehört die Stadt dem jeweiligen Lord oder der jeweiligen Lady. Die meisten Stadtbewohner sehen es auch noch so und den wenigen anderen ist es egal."

Harry verfiel in Schweigen. Der Familie Snape gehörte eine Stadt. Zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen Sachen. Wahrscheinlich gehörten die Höfe, die Harry weiter hinten sehen konnte, auch der Familie Snape. Waren die Snapes so alter Adel? Warum hatte Lucius Malfoy dann mehr Einfluss als Severus?

Wieder einmal schien Severus seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Lucius hat mehr Einfluss einfach weil er sich für Einfluss interessiert. Mich interessiert das Ministerium und die Politik nicht im geringsten." Harry nickte von seinem Platz am Geländer aus und sah den Zwillingen zu, die jetzt die ganze Herde draußen hatten. Es mussten gut 30 – 40 Pferde sein, allesamt schwarz.

„Was für Pferde sind das?"

„Kvirasimer Edelblüter. Kvirasim hat eine der besten Edelblutrassen der ganzen Welt. Natürlich sind die von Burg Snape selbst am schönsten." Der letzte Teil wurde mit einer gehörigen Portion Slytherin Stolz gesagt.

„Zu wem ging der Brief?" wollte Severus schließlich wissen.

Harry hoffte, dass Severus bei der Antwort nicht explodieren würde. „Zu Sirius und Remus." Von seinem Nachbarn kam nur ein ‚hmpf' bei Sirius Namen.

„sie wollten, dass ich zu ihnen kommen, haben mir auch einen Porstschlüssel geschickt."

Severus blinkte und drehte sich zu Harry. „weiß Dumbledore davon? Doch sicherlich nicht. Nachdem der Hund vor drei Wochen diesen Stunt durchgezogen hat… Hat vor zeugen den Priester gerettet und die Zeugen dann nicht mal beseitigt…" Severus verstummte und Harry verstand nichts von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Priester? Gerettet? Zeugen?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtet Harry eindringlich. „Du weißt nicht worum es geht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Bei den Dursleys bekomme ich keine Zeitung und Ron und Hermine hatten nichts geschrieben…" Ron und Hermine hatten gar nichts geschrieben, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. Nichts. Nichts über Sirius, nichts über die Lage wie es mit Voldemort aussah… Hatte Dumbledore sie darum gebeten?

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich würden Granger und Weasley nichts sagen… Weasley weiß worum es geht und würde nichts sagen, erst recht nicht wegen der ‚Schande'," Severus spuckte das Wort aus wie einen Todesfluch, „und Granger wird wahrscheinlich nachgelesen haben und nichts sagen wollen. Wahrscheinlich weil Dumbledore es ihnen verboten hat." Wieder schnaubte Severus.

„Worum geht es denn eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass Sirius und Remus etwas komisch waren, als sie zu Besuch waren, aber was los war weiß ich nicht…"

„Sie waren zu Besuch?" Severus zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie haben sie denn das geschafft? Dumbledore hätte Black doch nie erlaubt dich besuchen zu kommen."

Harry grinste. „Haben die Dursleys reingelegt. Die Dursleys wollten einen Ausflug machen und haben einen Babysitter gesucht, der auf mich in der Zwischenzeit aufpasst. Dumbledore weiß gar nicht, dass sie da waren."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war bestimmt Lupins Idee. Black ist zu doof für so was. Dumbledore hat viele Zauber auf dem Haus der Dursleys, damit er weiß wo du steckst."

„Und wie kann ich dann hier bleiben?"

Severus bekam ein teuflisches Grinsen und seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor sadistischer Freude. „Um die Dursleys selber kümmere ich mich innerhalb der nächsten Tage… was die Zauber und Barrieren angeht, da habe ich mich vorhin drum gekümmert. Ich bin schon seit neun Uhr auf."

Harry nickte wiederum. „Worum geht es jetzt eigentlich? Als ich Remus und Sirius belauscht hab, habe ich nicht viel mitgekriegt."

„Oh, der große Harry Potter belauscht andere Leute und dann auch noch den Werwolf und seinen Schoßhund. Was für ein Skandal." Der Sarkasmus war förmlich greifbar. Harry seufzte und wartete auf die richtige Antwort.

„Im Prinzip war es eine einfache Sache, aber da du nicht weißt, worum es geht, muss man etwas mehr erklären…" Severus machte eine kurze Pause und fing dann an zu erzählen.

„Vor drei Wochen wurde ein Priester erkannt. Was genau es mit de Priestern auf sich hat, erkläre ich dir später. Wie gesagt, der Priester wurde erkannt. Nun, die meisten Leute mögen Priester noch weniger als Vampire oder Werwölfe, sogar noch weniger als Todesser.

Aus Gründen, die ich nicht kenne, aber gerne erfahren würde, ist dein Pate, der aus nicht geklärten Gründen aber sehr zur Freude der Presse anwesend war, zwischen die Auroren und de Priester gesprungen und hat ihm das Leben gerettet und ihn in Sicherheit gebracht. Nun, wie bereits gesagt mag niemand einen Priester, Dumbledore nicht, Fudge nicht und selbst Voldemort sieht die Priester misstrauisch an. Aber in den heutigen Zeiten sind Priester sowieso schon sehr selten und man findet kaum noch welche.

Dein Pate kann sich jetzt natürlich nirgends mehr blicken lassen und sein Freund der Wolf jetzt etwas misstrauisch von Dumbledore angesehen."

Harry verdaute das erst mal. Sirius hatte jemanden beschützt, und die Leute waren sauer darüber. Aber warum war so ein komischer Priester so schlecht? Was war so ein Priester überhaupt? Von dem was Harry bis jetzt bemerkt hatte, waren alle Zauberer Atheisten und glaubten an gar keinen Gott (1). Was machte dann ein Priester?

„Was ist ein Priester?" Severus seufzte. „Das wird etwas dauern, bis ich das erklärt habe." Harry deutete ihm der Hand an, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Also gut. Vor gut 10 000 Jahren (2) lebten ja Slytherin, Gryffindor und der ganze Rest von diesen ach so starken Zauberern und Hexen. Viele von ihnen waren wirklich mächtig, und da man damals noch keine Zauberstäbe benutzte konnte auch nicht jeder gut zaubern.

Einige von diesen Zauberern und Hexen bekamen Anhänger und versuchten mit Hilfe ihrer Anhänger besondere Sachen zu erreichen. Gryffindor hatte genauso sehr Anhänger wie Slytherin, egal was die ‚öffentlichen' Geschichtsbücher heutzutage sagen.

Viele der richtig mächtigen Zauberer, wie Slytherin oder Gryffindor, beherrschten auch zauberstablose Magie oder seltene Techniken – Parsel, Nekromantie, Gaiamantie, Blutmagie, Schwarzmagie, Illusion, alles so etwas. Dadurch wurde sie von ihren Anhängern – die nicht wussten, wie sie so etwas machen sollten, auch wenn sie das Talent dazu hatten – verehrt. Diese Verehrung ging so weit, bis man einige als ‚Götter' verehrte.

Zauberer und Hexen glaubten eigentlich nie an Götter, da sie ja zaubern konnten. Aber damals glaubten die Leute, dass solche mächtigen Zauberer Götter waren. Die Verehrten nutzten dies natürlich aus.

Sie setzten hohe Magie ein, oft Nekromantie, Gaiamantie oder Geistmagie und banden einige ihrer treuesten Anhänger durch Magie. Durch so eine Bindung bekam der Anhänger eine Tätowierung auf eine Stelle seines Körpers. Die Tätowierung bestimmte die Eigenschaften, die der Anhänger durch die Bindung erhielt, wobei bei Slytherin häufig schlangen als Tätowierung auftauchten, bei Rowena Ravenclaw oft Raben, Gryffindor Löwen, etc. Teilweise überschnitten sich Symbole auch. Eine Schlange konnte für Slytherin stehe, aber die Anhänger der Talonia trugen auch Schlangen. Nur weil Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff die am besten überlieferten sind, waren sie nicht die einzigsten.

Diese gebundene Anhänger nannte man Priester. Nach der Zeit der Götter, wie man sie heute nennt, wurden die Priester gejagt und getötet. Leider wurde die Bindung durch Blut weiter gereicht. Da es aber oft instabile Magie war, durch die Bindung geschaffen worden war, konnte ein Vater gebunden sein, der Sohn aber nicht, doch der Enkel vielleicht wieder. Natürlich trugen auch Frauen Bindungen.

Am Anfang tötete man nur die, die eine Tätowierung hatten und zu den ‚bösen' Göttern gehörten. Später fing man an, ganze Familien oder sogar Dörfer zu vernichten, weil eine Person eine Bindung hatte. Später vergaß man, welches Symbol zu welchem ‚Gott' gehörte und tötet jeden, der so eine Bindung trug.

Heute verfährt man immer noch so, obwohl die Gebundenen ziemlich reduziert sind. Es gibt kaum noch Familien, in denen eine Bindung auftauchen könnte. Am wahrscheinlichsten dafür sind sehr alte Familien, die Malfoys zum Beispiel. Aber wenn ein Priester entdeckt wird – in den meisten Fällen erscheint die Tätowierung zwischen dem 13 und 25 Lebensjahr – werden sie verfolgt und getötet. Denn Priester können dank der Bindung viele besondere Eigenschaften haben. Es gab eine Priesterin des Morpheus, die durch Wände gehen und sich unsichtbar machen konnte. Deshalb haben normale Zauberer Angst vor Priestern."

Harry starrte stumm hinaus auf die Landschaft. Fast ohne es zu merken hatte er einen Finger auf seinen Arm gelegt, nahe der Linien, aber nicht direkt auf ihnen.

Eine Tätowierung, die zwischen dem 13 und 25 Lebensjahr erscheint. Auf irgendeiner Stelle des Körpers und besondere, magische Eigenschaften die mit ihnen auftauchten.

Und die Tatsache, dass solche ‚Priester' von den normalen Zauberern gehasst und gefürchtet wurden.

Harry wünschte sich nie so sehr wie in diesem Moment, ein normaler Mensch zu sein, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen Magie im Körper zu haben.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Severus war Harry wieder in seinen Raum verschwunden und hatte seine restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigt und einige seine Schulbücher noch mal gelesen, besonders Zaubertränke. Harry hatte bis jetzt in den Ferien nicht üben gekonnt und war dementsprechend schlecht gewesen nach den Ferien, wenn es an die ersten Schultage ging. Harry wollte dieses Jahr einen besseren Start hinlegen. Harry wollte überhaupt dieses Schuljahr besser abschneiden, wo doch am Ende die Z.A.G.s kamen. Er würde zwar nicht so fanatisch lernen wie Hermine, aber etwas ordentliches lernen musste schon sein.

Leider erwies sich der Buchtext schwerer als erwartet. Harry las jetzt den gleichen Abschnitt schon zum dritten Mal und immer noch verstand er es nicht. Wie sollte er etwas lernen, das er nicht verstand? Und dabei war das ja das Buch vom letzten Schuljahr…

Harry seufzte und lies das Buch auf den Tisch fallen. Er nahm seine Finger und kratzte seinen Arm in Langeweile. Diese Angewohnheit hatte er von Ron, der sich immer am Arm kratzte wenn er gelangweilt oder überfordert war.

Plötzlich schien das Buch kurz vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, aber so schnell wie dieses Gefühl da war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas und stand dann auf. War es nicht schon kurz vor zwei? Es gab doch dann jetzt Essen…

Das Mittagessen wurde in einem der kleinen Salons serviert. Schließlich aß das Personal für sich und Severus und Harry waren nur zwei Leute.

Das Essen an sich war fein und wahrscheinlich teuer, doch Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen denn er kannte nur die Hälfte von dem was auf den Tisch kam. Es waren wohl alles Zauberergerichte denen Harry noch nie begegnet war, aber nach einigen Proben schmeckte ihm doch das meiste.

Severus klärte ihn während des Essens über den weiteren Tagesablauf auf.

„Wir reiten gleich in die Stadt. Ich weiß, du kannst nicht reiten, aber das hier sind magische Pferde. Keines von ihnen wird dich runterschmeißen wenn ich es ihm sage. Einen Sattel brauchst du auch nicht. Du kannst ruhig die Muggelkleidung anlassen, aber das sieht ungemein nach dem Hundsstil aus. Erst mal geht es zum Schneider und dann werden wir schon mal deine Bücher und Schulsachen kaufen. Und ansonsten kannst du dir noch die Geschäfte angucken und sehen was du kaufen willst."

Harry hatte genickt und freute sich schon riesig auf den Nachmittag.

Eine Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf wunderte sich darüber, was Ron und Hermine jetzt wohl sagen würden, aber Harry achtete nicht darauf.

Das schwarze, große Pferd jagte Harry zwar keine Angst ein, aber ermutigen tat es ihn auch nicht. Der Edelblüter aus Snape-zucht sollte angeblich ein gehorsames, schnelles, schönes und kräftiges Tier sein, aber Harry wünschte sich im Moment doch ein Auto.

Severus lachte von seine Platz auf Agnar. Agnar war das Leitpferd hier, der Alpha der Herde. „Steig schon auf Harry, Ragnar tut dir nichts." Ragnar war der kleine Bruder von Agnar, sah aber genauso aus wie Agnar.

Das Pferd kniete sich auf seine Vorderbeine und wieherte. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig und kletterte auf den Rücken des Tieres. Fast wäre er wieder herunter gefallen, als Ragnar sich aufrichtete.

Ragnar ging ein paar Schritte und Harry wackelte auf dem Pferderücken umher, blieb aber im Sattel, bzw. auf dem Rücken, den Severus hatte erklärt das Snapes – und ihre dauerhaften Gäste, und das war Harry ja – ohne Sättel reiten.

Kevin grinste und meinte: „Master Harry, für den ersten Aufstieg nicht schlecht! Master Severus, ihr müsst Master Harry unbedingt im Reiten unterweisen. Wenn Master Harry bis Kvirasim im Trab auf Ragnar bleibt wäre er ein geborener Reiter."

Severus lachte und nickte. „Gute Idee Kevin. Harry, ab sofort hast du jeden morgen und Nachmittag eine Stunde Reitunterricht bei mir, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte von seiner Stelle auf dem Pferd aus. „Von mir aus." „Bis nachher, Master Severus, Master Harry!" „Bis später Kevin, Las Esmeralda das Abendessen für acht Uhr ausrichten. Komm Harry!"

Harry konnte nur staunen als Severus Agnar einen kleinen Schubs an den Hals gab und das Pferd sich umdrehte un die Straße entlang trabte. Ragnar entschied sich dafür hinter Agnar hinterher zu traben und Harry bemühte, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten.

Als Kvirasim in Sicht kam blieb Harry schon einigermaßen sicher auf dem Pferd und war auch nicht mehr so verkrampft. Severus war unterwegs schon vorausgeritten und wieder zurück zu Harry galoppiert. Er schien absolut sicher auf Agnar zu sein und konnte während des Reitens Harry noch mit den Händen die Gegend zeigen und die einzelnen Plätze beschreiben. Dort hinter dem Hügel war eine alte Muggelklosterruine, die man vor 600 Jahren niederbezaubert hatte, dort im Wald gab es einen Brunnen mit Wildgarten, dort im See gab es eine echte Wasserelfe… der Mann war so sicher im Sattel wie er sarkastisch im Unterricht war! Er achtete überhaupt nicht auf den Weg, sondern gab dem Pferd nur hier und da einen Klaps und das war's. Wenn Harry durch Reitunterricht lernen konnte, so zu reiten, würde er gerne fünfmal am Tag Unterricht bei Severus nehmen.

Kvirasim war eine Zaubererstadt durch und durch. Die Häuser waren definitiv magisch und viele waren wie das Haus der Weasleys gebaut – mit nachträglich dran gezauberten und gebauten Zusätzen. Die Stadt lag hinter dem Wald der Snape Länderein. Wenn man von der Burg her kam konnte man sie gut überblicken, weil man dann auf einem Hügel stand.

„Erst mal zum Schneider, komm schon Harry!" Harry war auf einmal froh dafür, dass seine Haare jetzt seine Narbe total verdeckten. Dadurch erkannte man ihn wenigstens nicht sofort. Harry wunderte sich, was Severus seinem Personal über Harry erzählt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Personal schon recht schweigsam wenn es darum ging, der Presse oder dem Ministerium Informationen zu geben.

Severus führte Harry durch die gutbelebten Straßen. Harry bemerkte, dass es hier viele Pferde und Kutschen gab, fast schon wie im Mittelalter. Nur das alle Menschen Roben anhatten und Zauberstäbe mit sich führten. Im Zentrum der Stadt stieg Severus von Agnar ab und auch Harry schaffte es, mehr oder weniger würdevoll vom Pferd zu kommen ohne umzufallen.

Das Gebäude, vor dem die beiden jetzt standen, war nicht besonders groß, dafür hatte es allerdings schöne Fenster und eine reich verzierte Front. Eine Schere über der Tür zeichnete das Geschäft wohl als Schneider aus.

„Komm Harry." Severus band die Pferde vor dem Geschäft an und betrat dann mit Harry im Schlepptau den Laden.

„Ah, Lord Severus!" rief eine etwas rundlichere Frau, die aus dem hinterem Teil des Geschäfts angesaust kam. Für ihre Statur war sie erstaunlich schnell.

„Es tut gut euch wieder zu sehen. Seit ihr zurück von Hogwarts?" „Ja, heute nacht erst angekommen, Rosalie." „ich hoffe die reise war angenehm?" „Ja, wunderbar Rosalie. Aber ich wollte für Harry hier ein paar neue Roben kaufen. Er bleibt bei mir über de Sommer und braucht dringend ein paar neue Sachen."

Rosalie spähte über Severus Schulter und erblickte Harry. „Na, ein feiner Junge ist das Lord Severus. Roben? Natürlich, komm her Master Harry, ich muss deine Maße nehmen. Welcher Stoff Lord Severus?" Severus schien einige Augenblicke nachzudenken, bis er schließlich meinte: „Etwas reißfesteres für das n aufkommende Schuljahr, vielleicht Drachenleder? Und ansonsten etwas feineres, vielleicht schwarze Schlangenseide wenn du sie noch hast?"

Rosalie verschwand wieder im Hinterzimmer und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit einem ganzen Bündel voller Stoffe zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ein Metermaß an Harry herumgemessen und rollte sich jetzt wider zusammen.

„Natürlich Lord Severus. Wenn man fragen darf, warum bleibt der Junge bei euch?"

„Seine Verwandtschaft, bei der er bis jetzt blieb, kann sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern. Bis etwas anderes gefunden wird bleibt er bei mir auf der Burg."

„Ah, das muss für einen Jungen aber auch schön sein, oben auf der Burg. Und die Zwillinge sind ja auch in seiner Altersgegend, oder?" Rosalie unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Severus, während sie an Harry herummaß und einen Stoff nach dem anderen anlegte. Am Ende hatte Harry schwarze Schulroben aus Drachenleder, einem festen, aber weichen und biegsamen Material. Äußerst praktisch für kleinere Abenteuer, hatte Severus gemurmelt. Von dem was Harry aufgeschnappt hatte waren die Roben dank des Drachenleders feuerfest und boten Schutz bei Stürzen und Waffen.

Dazu kamen einige schwarze und grüne Roben aus Schlangenseide, einem geschmeidigem Stoff, der ebenfalls nicht leicht riss aber nicht so guten Schutz bot wie Drachenleder. Dafür bekam Harry aber mit, dass man in ihn leichter kleinere Schutzzauber oder generell Zauber einarbeiten konnte. Harrys Roben hatten zwar noch keine Zauber, aber Rosalie wies darauf hin, dass sie jederzeit welche machen könnte.

Nach gut zwei Stunden kamen die beiden wieder aus dem Geschäft, Harry schon in einer dunkelgrüne Robe, die seine Augen betonte. Das es eine Slytherinfarbe war, machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus.

„Wie viel hat das gekostet?" wollte Harry wissen, da er Severus das Geld zurück geben wollte. „Gar nichts, Harry. Das Vermögen der Snapes ist groß genug um dir ein paar Roben zu kaufen." Harry wollte noch etwas wissen, aber Severus schnitt ihn ab. Harry lies es sein. Wenn er schon für die Sachen freiwillig aufkam wollte Harry nichts dagegen sagen. Einem geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul.

Harry und Severus verließen den Bücherladen eine Stunde später. Severus wusste bereits, was Harry alles für das nächste Jahr brauchen würde und so hatten sie alles schnell besorgt. Jetzt hatten sie noch eine und eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie wieder zurück mussten.

„Wohin?" fragte Severus über den Lärm der Straße hinweg. „Gibt es hier eine Art Waffenladen?" Severus Augenbraue erklomm neue Höhen. „Mehrere sogar. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Waffen wolltest." „Ron hat mir ein Schwert zum Geburtstag geschenkt und damals beim Basilisk hab ich auch ein Schwert benutzt. Ich will sie mir nur mal ansehen." „Kein Problem. Da unten links herum."

Harry bemerkte mit Freude, dass der Zaubertrankmeister eigentlich eine ganz nette Person war, wenn man ihn etwas besser kannte. Er war sarkastisch und unfreundlich und unheimlich asozial, aber weder zu seinem Personal – solange es ihn in Ruhe ließ von Zeit zu Zeit – noch zu den Personen, die er in seinen Freundeskreis zählte. Und anscheinend gehörte Harry – aus welchem Grund auch immer – dazu. Harry würde sich nicht beschweren.

Der Waffenladen in den Severus ihn geführt hatte, hatte hauptsächlich Dolche und Schwerter im Angebot. Nach langem hin und her einigten Severus und Harry sich darauf, das Harry das Schwert von Ron erst mal behalten würde und dazu drei kleine mit Zaubern versehene Dolche bekommen würde. Alle Dolche hatten einen Zurückkehrzauber, der die Dolche zurückbringen würde zu ihrem Besitzer, falls man sie werfen musste. Einer von ihnen war vergiftet, einer verhinderte, dass die durch ihn zugefügten Wunden auf normalen Wege heilten und mit Magie geschlossen werden mussten und der dritte hinterlies kleine Brandwunden beim Verwundeten.

Severus setzte außerdem auf Harrys Unterrichtsliste Schwert und Dolchkampf.

„Jetzt holen wir unsere Pferde ab, essen und dann gebe ich dir endlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk." ~Und dann kommt ein kleines Gespräch über die Dursleys.~ setzte Severus in Gedanken dazu. Er hatte die Sache mit den Dursleys nicht vergessen, oh nein. Und der würde schon noch rausbekommen, was genau die Muggels machten.

Das Essen war super und Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Severus Geschenk zu kriegen.

Endlich holte der Slytherin ein schwarzes Paket hervor und übergab es Harry. Harry konnte von der Form und der schwere deutlich sagen, dass es ein Buch war.

Harry entfernte das Papier langsam und zum Vorschein kam… _Der schwarze Magier. _Was war das? „Der schwarze Magier ist ein leichtes Anfangsbuch für schwarze Magie. Nicht zu schweres Material, leicht zu verstehen und nicht besonders gefährlich." meinte Severus und nippte an seinem Maracujasaft. Die beiden saßen in einem der Salons im Westflügel, allerdings nicht in dem Raum wo sie gegessen hatten.

„Und jetzt, Harry, erklärst du mir vielleicht mal die Sache mit deiner Verwandtschaft."

**A/N:** (1) Atheisten. Wird Ah-te-is-tenn ausgesprochen. Jemand, der an keinen Gott glaubt. Gar keinen Gott, weder gut noch böse. Bitte nicht mit Satanisten verwechseln!!! Da ich es komisch finden würde, wenn Zauberer Gott, Allah oder dergleichen verehren würden – Gott sagt Hexen sind böse und wenn man zaubern kann, warum sollte man dann an Gott glauben? – sind in meiner Story alle Zauberer Atheisten.

(2) Wenn es eine andere Zeitangabe in den Büchern gibt, dann ist das hier halt eben ein AU. … … … Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das det hier eh 'n AU is. /sweatdrop/

Also, wie war's? Hoffentlich sind alle Fehler raus, ich hab alles noch mal gecheckt, aber das ist ein bisschen viel geworden, sorry wenn noch welche drin  ind… Ich weiß, Sevvie war fürchterlich OOC, aber er hat einen guten Grund… und nein, das ist keine Geschichte wo Harry Severus Sohn ist. Harry und Severus sind nicht miteinander verwandt! In keiner Art und Weise! Schreibt ne Review, bitte!


	4. Teil 1 Kapitel 3

**A/N:** Was soll ich sagen? Es ist halb vier Uhr morgens und ich muss ins Bett… Bin ich froh das ich morgen schulfrei hab… Ich hoffe alle Fehler sind raus… Ich glaub ich schick das hier erst raus wenn ich ein bisschen geschlafen hab… Gute Nacht und frohes Lesen! Ach so: ‚hissen' als Wort war mein Fehler! Ich hab 'ne ganze Zeit lang in englischsprachigen Ländern gelebt und deshalb ‚fehlen' mir immer noch ein paar Vokabeln im Deutschen… also, hissen' sollte von ‚to hiss' kommen, und mein Wörterbuch sagt, das würde zischen sein. Hilft das? Als extra: eine Schlange ‚hisst' und damit meinte ich einen… gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Außerdem will ich folgendes richtig stellen: Gott hat nicht gesagt Hexen sind böse! Das war ein Fehler meiner Seite her, der von einem Reviewer richtiggestellt wurde! Danke! Es waren die Menschen im Mittelalter, die gesagt hatten Hexen wären böse!

Harry stockte. „Eh… meine Verwandtschaft?" ~Wenn man sich dumm stellt kommt man meistens gut aus solchen Sachen wieder raus…~

Severus gab Harry den ‚Ich weiß genau was du versuchst und es klappt nicht' Blick. Harry grinste betreten und versuchte so unschuldig wie irgend möglich auszusehen. Das hatte bis jetzt mit McGonagell, Ron, Hermine und den Dursleys geklappt.

Severus Blick verhärtete sich und er begann, mit den Fingern auf der Sessellehne herum zu klopfen. ~Anscheinend funktioniert das nicht mit ihm… Mist. Na gut, etwas Wahrheit kann ja nicht schaden…~

Es war nicht so, dass Harry beschämt war oder Angst hatte. Vernon hatte ihn verprügelt, und Harry hatte nichts dagegen machen können. Die Schutzzauber bei den Dursleys waren nun mal sehr stark, und Harry brauchte diese Schutzzauber. Nein, hier ging es nicht um irgendwelche Scham oder die Angst eines misshandelten Kindes.

Hier ging es um Macht.

Wenn Harry Severus erklären würde, was die Dursleys gemacht hatten, hatte Severus etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. So etwas in Hogwarts zu erzählen wäre fatal für Harrys Ruf und würde außerdem einige Reaktionen der Lehrer und Schüler – besonders der Gryffindors und Slytherins – nach sich ziehen.

Natürlich musste Severus schon etwas ahnen, schließlich hatte er die Wunden auf Harrys Rücken gesehen. Aber wenn er etwas handfestes von Harry gesagt bekam, hatte alles gleich einen anderen Wert. Durch Harrys Eingeständnis wurde alles realer, wichtiger – und gefährlicher.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Severus ihn in vorigen Jahren in der Schule mit Kimmkorns Artikeln und anderen Sachen diskriminiert hatte. Dem gleichen Mann, dem er das gesagt hatte, wollte er so etwas anvertrauen?

Aber zwischen dem Severus und diesem Severus gab es Unterschiede. Und zwischen dem Harry und diesem Harry gab es Unterschiede.

Severus war schließlich ein Spion – für welche Seite auch immer. Er musste sich sehr gut überlegen, in wessen Gegenwart er was machte und wie er überhaupt als Person auftrat.

Und Harry hatte sich verändert diesen Sommer über. Deutlich verändert. Vielleicht nicht in die Richtung, in der Dumbledore ihn gerne haben würde, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es vorteilhafter wäre, etwas vom ‚guten Gryffindor' Emblem abzuweichen.

Was hatte ihm der Status als Gryffindors goldener Junge bisher eingebracht? Einen Haufen Verletzungen und Misstrauen sobald er einen kleinen Schritt außerhalb seiner ‚festgelegten Rolle' setzte. So zum Beispiel sein zweites Schuljahr, als entdeckt wurde, dass er Parsel sprach. Und Harry glaubte dem Schulleiter schon lange nicht mehr, mit der Erklärung das wäre der fehlgegangene Fluch gewesen. Nicht nachdem die Linien auf seinem Arm aufgetaucht waren.

Das war das nächste. Von dem was Severus erzählt hatte, deutete alles darauf hin dass Harry ein Priester von… wem auch immer war. Und diese Priester waren nicht gerade sehr beliebt. Bei den meisten Leuten jedenfalls… Sirius schien ja nicht so viele Vorurteile zu haben wie der Rest der Welt. War das einer der Gründe warum selbst seine Bekannten gedacht hatten, er hätte Harrys Eltern verraten können? Weil man wusste, wie er über solche Priester dachte?

Und wie würde Severus reagieren, wenn er Harrys Linien erkennen würde? Er hatte nicht schlecht über die Priester gesprochen, er hatte nur erklärt wie die Zaubererwelt auf sie reagiert…

Aber Harry musste noch etwas berücksichtigen. Severus war der alleinige Herrscher einer Stadt mit Umland, die anscheinend ihm gehorchte – und sonst weder Dumbledore, dem Ministerium oder Voldemort. Und Severus hatte es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er Harry als Schüler in den dunklen Künsten annehmen wollte. Außerdem wollte er Harry reiten, Schwertkampf und Dolchkampf beibringen. Dazu kamen die teuren Roben, die er Harry gekauft hatte und überhaupt Harrys gute Behandlung hier…

Severus wollte aus Harry also so etwas wie seinen Schützling machen, wie Harry es von den alten englischen Adelsfamilien von den vorigen Jahrhunderten kannte. Wer weiß, vielleicht lief es ja immer noch so in der Zaubererwelt? Also, Harry würde so ein Angebot sicherlich nicht ausschlagen…

Er entschied sich schließlich dazu, Severus aufzuklären.

„Eigentlich ist nicht viel los mit meiner Verwandtschaft… Petunia war einfach furchtbar eifersüchtig auf meine Mutter und mochte Zauberei deshalb nicht besonders. Vernon stimmte ihr dabei vollkommen zu und Dudley wurde eben so erzogen. Im Prinzip haben sie die gleiche Meinung über Zauberer und Hexen wie Voldemort über Muggel."

Severus hatte aufmerksam zugehört und das Fehlen solcher Titel wie ‚Tante' ‚Onkel' oder ‚Neffe' bemerkt. Harry war also nicht sonderlich angetan von seiner Verwandtschaft. Das passte Severus wunderbar in seinen Plan. Allerdings war ihr Hass gegenüber Harry nicht so schön. Jetzt musste er nur noch wissen was sie getan hatten, damit er sie dementsprechend bestrafen konnte.

„Die Wunden auf deinem Rücken. Woher kamen die? Und warum hast du den Heiltrank nicht früher benutzt?"

Harry seinerseits hatte diese Frage bereits erwartet und schon sorgfältig über die Antwort nachgedacht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von Vernon. Er dachte es wäre passend für mich, wenn er mich mal schlagen würde. Am Anfang habe ich vom Heiltrank getrunken, aber er bekam es mit und nun ja… die Dursleys reagieren nicht gut auf Magie in ihrem Hause."

Severus bekam eine Idee…

„Harry, hat deine Verwandtschaft sonst etwas gemacht? Und wie lange schlagen sie dich schon?"

Auch diese Frage hatte Harry vorausgesehen. Er wollte seine Antwort nach einem Jungen klingen lassen, den der Missbrauch zwar nicht weiter berührt, der aber trotzdem auf eine gewisse Weise davon Schaden genommen hat.

Er antworte besonders langsam, als wenn er sich dazu durchringen müsste zu antworten.

„Eigentlich fingen sie erst diesen Sommer an, mich zu schlagen. Letztes Jahr hatten die Weasley Zwillinge einen Trick auf Dudley angewandt, und ich glaube das hat sie etwas verärgert. Vorher haben sie nichts wirklich schlimmes gemacht. Bis ich meinen Brief nach Hogwarts bekam habe ich im Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt, aber als ich nach Hogwarts ging bekamen sie wohl etwas mehr Angst vor mir… Ansonsten musste ich eigentlich sonst nur die Arbeit im Haus erledigen, kochen, Wäsche machen, putzen, alles so etwas. Das einzig andere schlimme war eigentlich, dass ich immer Dudleys alte Sachen tragen musste und keine Spielzeuge hatte. Geburtstagsgeschenke oder Freunde hatte ich auch nie bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam… Und jetzt diesen Sommer musste ich in den Keller ziehen, aber das war eigentlich noch gut…"

Harry endete da und lies den Satz ausklingen.

Severus kochte vor Wut. Das war nicht die richtige Art und Wiese wie man Harry zu behandeln hatte! Diesen Muggeln würde er ganz langsam den Hals umdrehen, aber vorher würde er sie so verzaubern, dass sie davon nicht sterben würde…

Severus stoppte diese Gedankenrichtung bevor er sich in den Gedanken verlor. Wenn er den Muggeln auch nur ein Harr krümmen würde… zumindest körperlich gesehen… würde Dumbledore davon Wind bekommen und Severus wäre dran. Nicht nur hatte er Harry hier, nein, dann hätte er auch noch die Muggel auf dem Gewissen… Nun ja, vielleicht nicht auf dem **Gewissen**, aber wahrscheinlich auf der Anklage. Das schied also aus.

Aber er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen… Er hatte einen seiner Leute bei den Dursleys als Spion und Aufpasser aufstellen lassen. Damit auch wirklich nichts schief ging und er herausbekam, womit er die Dursleys am meisten verletzen konnte.

Das war das einzigste, was Severus an seiner Position als letzter Snape absolut praktisch und vorteilhaft fand… die ungeteilte Loyalität der Kvirasimer und der umliegenden Höfe. Es gab niemanden hier, der den Snapes wiedersprechen würde.

Ein Großteil dieser Loyalität kam auch von dem Grundsatz der Snapes: Tu etwas gutes für dein Volk und dein Volk tut etwas gutes für dich. Die Kvirasimer Einwohner mochten die Snapes und selbst einige Leute aus den umliegenden anderen Zaubererstädten würden einem Snape gerne folgen…

Severus hatte eine ordentliche Portion Macht in seinen Händen, was auch der Lockruf für Voldemort gewesen war. Severus war beigetreten, aber ‚Spion' für Dumbledore geworden… dann hatte Voldemort ihn als ‚Spion' gegenüber Dumbledore eingesetzt…

Severus war kein doppelter Doppelagent, er war Severus Snape und versuchte aus allem einen Vorteil für sich selbst zu ziehen. Natürlich wussten sowohl Voldemort als auch Dumbledore das – aber Severus Hilfe – wenn auch abhängig von dem Vorteil den er davon hatte – war einiges Wert.

Und beide Seiten versuchten schon seit Jahren ihn auf eine feste Seite zu ziehen. Schließlich brachte Severus ein ganzes Staatsgebiet an Anhängern mit sich.

Aber Severus wusste was er machen musste um als der Siegreichste aus diesem Krieg hervor zu gehen…

Harry Potter war der Schlüssel zu allem, und Severus würde den Schlüssel in einer Seidenschatulle mit Samtkissen aufbewahren und ihn mit Juwelen verzieren, solange der Schlüssel ihm dafür auch die Tür aufmachte.

Severus knurrte. Und diese Muggel hatten Harry verletzt! Das konnte er nicht dulden.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, was du von den Dursleys gerne haben möchtest?" fragte er.

Harry dachte verwirrt nach. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie haben eh nichts, was mich interessieren würde."

„Gut."

Einige Zeit lang blieb es still im Zimmer. Schließlich bat Harry: „Bitte bring sie nicht um. Dumbledore würde es bemerken."

„Keine Sorge, das weiß ich selber." Severus trank sein Glas aus und stand auf. Er stellte sich vor Harry. „Zu diesen Muggeln gehst du nicht noch einmal zurück, keine Sorge. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir, morgen um acht gibt es Frühstück und um neun fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an."

---------------------------------------------

Harry kam in seinem Zimmer an und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem Seufzer. Er erschrak etwas als Aragog auf seiner Schulter landete.

Er lachte leise. „Du hast mich erschreckt, weißt du das? Warum hast du dich denn fallen lassen?"

Aragog krabbelte über Harrys Arm und auf den Boden, bis hin zum Tisch an der Wand. Auf dem Tisch saß Hedwig, Brief in der Klaue und fest am schlafen. Harry grinste du schüttelte den Kopf.

Er ging hinüber zum Tisch, auf dem Aragog inzwischen schon stand un nahm Hedwig vorsichtig den Brief aus der Klaue. Sie wachte nicht auf, sie musste wohl durchgeflogen sein.

„Du bist eine gute Eule Hedwig."

Harry setzte sich und öffnete den Brief.

_Harry,_

_Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir? Dein Brief war ziemlich kryptisch und von dem was Remus rausbekommen hat bist du weder bei den Weasleys, noch bei den Grangers, noch auf Hogwarts. Natürlich hatte Remus nur wenig Zeit, aber verdammt noch mal! Ich will wissen wo du steckst!_

_Harry, da gibt es ein paar ganz gefährliche Leute da draußen, die dir gerne eins über den Schädel ziehen würden – verstehst du? Also pass bitte auf dich auf, ja? Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, schließlich bin ich dein Pate!_

_Und die Einladung steht natürlich immer noch! Du kannst jederzeit zu uns kommen und wenn du glaubst, dass du da wo du jetzt bist in Gefahr bist, dann benutz den Portschlüssel!_

_Abgesehen davon bin ich natürlich froh darüber, das es dir anscheinend gut geht wo auch immer du bist. Aber ich erwarte Brief von dir, sonst stürme ich rein wo auch immer du bist und hole dich eigenhändig wieder raus!_

_Sirus_

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen als er das las. Sirius war wirklich ein wunderbarer Pate.

Da fiel Harry etwas ein. Jetzt wo er wusste, was Sirius gemacht hatte, dass er sich nirgends mehr blicken lassen konnte, konnte Harry ihm Fragen stellen. Natürlich ging es dabei um eine wichtige Frage – Was dachte Sirius über Priester und was würde er tun, wenn sein Patensohn einer wäre?

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig an den Tisch, um Hedwig nicht zu wecken und begann einen weitern Brief an Sirius zu schreiben.

_Sirius,_

_Mir geht es wirklich gut, ehrlich! Das Wetter hier ist wunderbar, die Landschaft ist schön und besser behandelt werden kann ich eigentlich gar nicht! DU brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!_

_Natürlich werde ich dir jetzt öfters schreiben, wo die Dursleys mir es ja jetzt nicht mehr verbieten können! Aber erst mal muss ich dich etwas fragen:_

_Ich habe heute von den Neuigkeiten in den letzten Tagen gehört, und auch die Sache mit diesem ‚Priester'. Mir ist zwar erklärt worden, warum diese Priester so schlecht sind, aber ich verstehe nicht warum du dann einem helfen würdest? Nicht das ich etwas dagegen habe, ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen warum die Zauberer soviel Angst vor diesen Priestern haben, aber warum hast du das gemacht?_

_Harry_

Harry hoffte, dass der Brief nicht zu offensichtlich war oder Sirius komisch nachdenken lies. Er hielt den Brief für ganz normal, aber wer weiß was Sirius darin lesen würde?

Harry warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Hedwig, und entschloss sich den Brief erst am nächsten Morgen zu schicken, frühestens.

-----------------------------------------

Die nächste Woche lang ergab sich eine Routine für Harry: Morgens eine Stunde Reiten und Dolche, Nachmittags zwei Stunden Reiten und Schwerter. Zum üben benutzte Harry Rons Schwert und ein paar normale Dolche aus Severus Kollektion, da er seine guten verzauberten Dolche nicht abnutzen wollte durch Training.

Abends gab es Unterricht in den dunklen Künsten, je nach dem wie lange Harry sich noch wach halten konnte und sich konzentrieren konnte.

Er musste leider feststellen, dass die dunklen Künste eine Menge Konzentration erforderten. Schwarze Magie war viel schwerer zu Bündeln, hatte Severus erklärt. Deswegen brauchte man auch mehr weiße Zauberer um einen schwarzen auszuschalten.

In seiner Freizeit trainierte Harry seine Extrasinne und inzwischen konnte er schon drei gleichzeitig benutzen ohne das sie schwächer wurden.

Außerdem fingen die Linien an, eine Form anzunehmen. Die eine grüne Linie würde sich zu einer Schlange verwandeln, soviel war Harry inzwischen schon klar. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass diese Schlangenlinie auch der Grund dafür war, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte. Was mit den anderen drei Linien geschah und was sie darstellen sollten – er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

Natürlich schickte er auch Sirius weiter hin fleißig Briefe und dieser antwortet natürlich auch.

Das hier hatte er Harry auf den Briefe mit der Priesterfrage beantwortet und Harry verdaute die Nachrichten dieses Briefes immer noch:

_Harry,_

_Also gut, ich will es dir gerne erklären. Ich glaube nicht wie viele andere Zauberer, dass Priester einfach nur böse sind. Siehst du, ich mag es schon nicht wenn man Remus wegen seines Daseins als Werwolf komisch ansieht und ich konnte die Vorurteile gegenüber Priestern von dem Tag an nicht mehr verstehen, an dem ich erfuhr, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist._

_Allerdings hat es auch noch zwei andere Gründe. Remus kommt aus einer recht alten Familie und man hat ihn schon des öfteren beschuldigt, ein Priester zu sein. Natürlich mag ich das überhaupt nicht, aber die Anschuldigungen waren da._

_Andererseits… Ich nehme an du weißt noch nicht, wer der Priester war? Zumindest hörte es sich in deinem Brief nicht so an als wenn du es wüsstest. Bitte erschreck dich jetzt nicht zu sehr!_

_Der Priester war Percy Weasley._

_Ja, Percy, Rons großer Bruder. Obwohl er das jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht von dir hören will, die Weasleys haben Percy enterben lassen und offiziell von der Familie verstoßen. Percy hatte sich angeblich die Hand verletzt und lief immer mit einem Verband herum, aber sein Vater war besorgt um Percy, da der Verband nicht abkam._

_Im Ministerium schließlich, nach Dienstschluss, hat Arthur mit Percy über die Wunde reden wollen. Dachte wohl, sie wäre von irgendjemandem gefährlichem gekommen. Na ja, wie auch immer, er hat den Verband abgemacht und da war dieses Zeichen auf Percys Handrücken._

_Eine schwarze Krähe mit einem kleinem Löwen daneben._

_Arthur hat sich natürlich furchtbar aufgeregt und einige andere späte Arbeiter sind hereingekommen…_

_Ich hätte eigentlich einen bericht über die Korruption im Ministerium von Arthur abholen sollen und bin dann dazu gekommen. Gerade wollte ein Auror Percy angreifen, da hab ich mich im Schatten verwandelt und bin dazwischen gesprungen. Hab Percy genommen und bin da raus teleportiert._

_Also, teleportieren ist nicht das gleiche wie apparieren! Verwechsle das nicht!_

_Percy ist jedenfalls auch hier bei uns und versteckt sich zusammen mit uns. Wenn du uns besuchen kommst wirst du ihm wahrscheinlich begegnen._

_Ist aber schön zu hören, dass du nicht auch solche Vorurteile hast wie die meisten anderen Leute._

_Ich bin stolz auf dich,_

_Sirius_

Harry hatte allerdings diese Nachricht erst mal verdauen müssen.

Percy Weasley war ein Priester. Das war einreseits praktisch, weil Harry dann endlich mit jemanden über die Zeichen auf seinem Oberarm reden konnte, andererseits fand er es traurig, dass die Weasley einfach so ihren Sohn verstießen nur weil er besondere Kräfte hatte.

Und wussten sie nicht, dass jeder andere ihrer Familie auch so ein Zeichen haben könnte? Ginny und Ron zum Beispiel waren noch nicht aus der Erscheinungszeit der Bindung heraus. Die Zwillinge und Charlie auch nicht. Bill jedoch schon…

Obwohl, Bill hatte damals auch einige Tattoos gehabt, wenn Harry sich richtig an die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft erinnerte. (1) Übertünchte Bill seine Bindung damit nur?

Das war der Punkt gewesen, an dem Harry sich selbst gesagt hatte: ‚Hör auf zu spinnen!' Severus hatte gesagt, dass die Bindungen nur noch sehr selten vorkamen. Die Chance, dass einer der andern Weasleys also eine Bindung hatte war sehr gering. Außerdem hätte Bill doch Percy nicht verstoßen wenn er eine Bindung hätte, oder?

Oder wusste er bloß noch nichts davon? Vielleicht hatte er sich auch dagegen ausgesprochen und war bloß nicht erhört worden?

Nein, Harry musste wirklich mit dem Träumen aufhören. Er sollte sich lieber auf die wichtigen greifbaren Dinge konzentrieren, wie seinen Unterricht.

Reiten konnte er inzwischen einigermaßen, und das war wirklich real ausgedrückt. Harry mochte diese großen Tiere einfach nicht so sehr, aber er versuchte trotzdem auf ihnen durch die Gegend zu galoppieren.

Beim Schwertkampf kam er mittelmäßig voran, aber Severus sagte er hätte großes Potenzial. Harry konnte schon einige kleinere Techniken ausführen und hielt das Schwert nicht mehr wie ein kompletter Anfänger. Natürlich war er noch kein guter Schwertkämpfer und erst recht kein Meister, aber er hatte ja erst seit einr Woche Unterricht.

Was die Dolche anging lag die Situation schon etwas anders. Harry hatte ein natürliches Talent anscheinend, wenn es um Dolche ging.

Beim Kämpfen mit Dolchen ging es vor allem um Schnelligkeit, Gewandtheit und flottes Denken, weniger um Kraft wie beim Schwertkampf. Harry war nun mal klein und nicht sehr kräftig und jahrelanges Wegrennen und Ausweichen von Dudleys (und später Draco Malfoys) Attacken hatte schon einiges gebracht.

Severus behauptet außerdem, dass Harry schon ein guter Kämpfer mit den Dolchen sei, für eine Woche Unterricht. Er konnte die Dolche an seinem Körper so verstecken, dass man sie ihm nicht ansah, selbst wenn er sich bewegte. Dabei hatte er allerdings Hilfe von Severus gehabt, der ständig einen Dolch mit sich führte.

Harry konnte die Dolche schnell ziehen und wurmte sich meistens den Weg zu seinem Opfer durch, wie Severus mal gemeint hatte.

Harry konnte ihm inzwischen schon etwas gefährlich werden beim Dolchkampf.

„Wenn du so weiter machst beim Lernen bist am Ende der Ferien besser als ich." verkündete Severus und steckte seinen Dolch ein.

Harry grinste. „Das war mein Ziel. Essen wir jetzt?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, und dann bekomme ich einen Besucher der dich vielleicht interessieren wird."

Severus hatte diesen Besucher schon gestern Abend angekündigt, aber Harry hatte sich da Sorgen um Sirius gemacht. Der letzte Brief war nicht gut gewesen.

Sirius und Percy hatten schon oft woanders Unterschlupf suchen müssen, da Remus jetzt oft kontrolliert wurde. Im letzten Brief hatte eine bsonders schlechte Nachricht gestanden.

_Harry,_

_So wie's aussieht muss Remus jetzt mit uns untertauchen. Irgend so ein Auror hat Spuren von Percys und meiner Magie in Remus Hütte gefunden. Gott sei dank hat einer von Remus Kontakten ihn rechtzeitig gewarnt. Wir sind jetzt erst mal raus um falsche Spuren zu legen, aber danach müssen wir uns irgendwo Schutz suchen. Remus hat schon eine Idee, aber die gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht._

_Ich muss Schluss machen Harry, kann sein das der nächste Brief etwas später kommt._

_Sirius_

Harry hatte noch keinen neuen Brief gekriegt und das war schlecht, sehr schlecht…

Das Essen war teuer und relativ gut schmeckend, so wie immer. Harry wussten immer noch nicht, wie teuer das Essen eigentlich war, aber es schmeckte meistens gut und schien nicht zu aufwendig zu sein, vom Kochen her zumindest.

„Wenn der Besuch gleich kommt ganz du gerne mit im Salon bleiben, aber du kannst auch gerne in dein Zimmer oder in einen der anderen Räume gehen." meinte Severus.

„Was für ein Besuch ist das überhaupt?" Severus lächelte. „Das wirst du schon noch sehen, keine Sorge."

Harry wusste, dass er nichts mehr aus Severus heraus kriegen würde und beließ es dabei.

Nach dem Essen ging Severus in den kleinen Salon mit der grün-schwarzen Ausstattung. Harry folgte ihm und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihn.

„Du willst also bleiben?" fragte Severus. „Blöde Frage! Natürlich!"

Und so warteten die beiden. Severus zauberte sich eine seiner Zeitschriften herbei und Harry las noch etwas in dem Buch über den Imperius Fluch, das er neulich entdeckt hatte.

Schließlich verkündete ein Glockenschlag die Ankunft des Gastes.

Severus schloss die Zeitschrift und zauberte sie wieder weg, das gleiche machte er mit Harrys Buch. Wenige Minuten später betrat ein Zauberer den Salon.

Guten Tag Severus, ich wollte mit dir über etwas wichtiges – Harry?!" Ungefähr das gleiche ging durch Harrys Kopf, bloß war e bei ihm ein andere Name.

„Remus!" schrie er und fiel dem Werwolf um den Hals. „Oh Gott, ich war so besorgt nach Sirius letztem Brief und dann kam kein neuer und ich dachte schon… oh man, bin ich froh das du hier bist!"

Remus klopfte Harry mit der Hand auf die Schulter und warf Severus einen misstrauisch-fragenden Blick zu.

„Uns geht's gut Harry, wirklich. Ich bin hierher gekommen um Severus zu fragen ob er uns für einige Zeit hier unterbringen könnte, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet dich hier anzutreffen!"

Harry lies wieder von Remus ab und lachte. „Ja, ich wollte ja auch nicht gerade in einem Brief sagen: Hallo Sirius, übrigens ich bin bei Sev, weißt du?"

Erst zwei Sekunden zu spät bemerkte Harry seinen Fehler.

Sev war ein Spitzname den Harry nur im Privatem mit Severus benutzen sollte. Und Remus dachte jetzt sicherlich alles mögliche…

„Sev?" Remus richtet einen extrem misstrauischen Blick auf Severus doch dieser grinste nur hämisch. „Das ist eine Abkürzung Lupin. Und falls du versuchen solltest mich Sev zu nennen wird etwas ernstes geschehen, verstanden? Was deine Frage angeht ist sie jawohl geklärt, oder?" Der abfällige Ton am Ende war ein gerundeter Abschluss für Severus Auftritt. Er war wieder in vollem Sarkasmus-Zynismus Modus.

Remus nickte dankend und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Der Junge war interessanter als der Herr des Hauses. „und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, dabei sitzt du hier ruhig und friedlich in der Burg Snape herum! Wenn Sirius das gleich sieht!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und holte einen Spiegel aus der Tasche.

„Sirius!"

Nach einiger Zeit kam von dem Spiegel die Antwort: „Remy? Alles in Ordnung?"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, Wir können hier bleiben, bei Severus. Und rate mal, wer noch hier ist?"

Ein verwirrter Sirius Black fragte: „Wer?"

„Harry!"

Sirius sagte eine ganze Zeit lang nichts, dann war auf einmal leises Schreien im Hintergrund zu hören. „Dieser Bastard von einem Slytherin! Wenn der meinem Patensohn auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, dann…" Sirius Schreie waren immer noch im Hintergrund zu hören doch auf einmal hörte Harry Percys Stimme.

„Keine Sorge Remus, er regt sich schon wieder ab. Ich hab einen leichten Dämpfzauber auf ihn gelegt, damit er nicht ganz so laut ist. Wir können also kommen?"

Remus sah Severus noch mal zur Bestätigung fragend an. Dieser nickte nur und grummelte: „Das hab ich doch schon gesagt! Außerdem ist Percy noch der erträglichste von den Weasleys…"

Remus lächelte und nickte Percy auf dem Spiegel zu. „Ja, ihr könnt kommen. Aber beeilt euch! Und passt auf das ihr nicht gesehen werdet!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch die Harry sofort als die ‚Jetzt kommt was wichtiges' erkannte. „Wenn die beiden schon auf Snape Boden sind haben sie nichts zu befürchten. Die Leute würden sie zuerst zu mir bringen und damit wäre die Sache geklärt." Das alles war in einem ziemlich freundlichen Ton gesagt, zumindest für Severus Snape.

Remus starrte Severus einen Moment lang an bevor er sich fing und nickte. „Eh, ja, gut. Danke. Percy, ihr könnt schneller sein. Severus sagt ihr habt hier nichts zu befürchten." Vom Spiegel kam die Antwort: „Alles in Ordnung, wir sind unterwegs. In zehn Minuten sind wir da."

Remus packte den Spiegel wieder in seine Robentasche und Harry deutet ihm an sich zu setzen.

Severus stand auf und lief zu Harry hinüber. Er lehnte sich etwas vor um mit Harry sprechen zu können ohne das Remus ihn hören konnte. Für Harry war es fast nur ein Wispern, aber er tat so als wenn er sich am Arm kratzen müsste und hörte so alles in extra gutem Ton.

„Ich gehe in den Kerker um an dem Cruciatus Trank zu arbeiten. Du kannst Black und Lupin ja alles zeigen. Ich werde dem Personal sagen Black und Weasley sofort hier hin zu bringen." Harry nickte ihm zu und Severus verschwand durch die Tür.

Remus sah ihm nach bis er verschwunden war und drehte sich schließlich fragend zu Harry hin um. Harry lächelte leicht. „Lass es mich gleich erklären, wenn Sirius und Percy hier sind, okay? So muss ich es nur einmal erklären." „Ja, natürlich. Es gibt hier nicht zufällig etwas zu trinken…?"

Harry schreckte auf. Er hatte Remus noch nichts angeboten! „Natürlich, allerdings nur Mango und Maracujasaft, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" „Baer ja, mach lieber auch noch zwei weiter Gläser mit Maracuja, Sirius und Percy müssen unheimlich durstig sein."

Harry holte eine der Saftflaschen aus dem Likörschränkchen und auch vier Gläser. Diese Flaschen und Gläser gab es in jedem Salona uf der Burg, das lag daran das Severus gerne die Räume wechselte und überall etwas trinken wollte. Da Severus ein Zaubertrank Meister war und logisches und klares Denken dort ein Muss waren hatte er so gut wie gar kein Alkohol im Haus.

Zum Glück hatten die Zwillinge Harry ein paar gute Flaschen echten russischen Wodka besorgt.

Harry schenkte den Saft ein und stellte die übrigbleibenden zwei Gläser auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen Sessel und deutet Remus an, sich gegenüber von ihm auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Remus lies sich in das Sofa fallen und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht als ihm einfiel das seine Robe schon etwas älter rund dreckiger war.

Harry lachte. „Lass gut sein Remus, das macht nichts. Deine Robe wird das Sofa nicht kaputt machen." Remus lächelte betreten und bemerkte dan Harrys neue Kleidung.

„Harry, ist das Schlangenseide?" Harry sah hinunter und bemerkte das er noch seine gute grüne Robe an hatte. Die hatte er nach dem Training angezogen, stimmt.

„Eh… ja. Sev…erus hat sie mir gekauft." Beinahe hätte er schon wieder Sev gesagt. Das durfte er sicherlich nicht in Sirius Gegend sagen, sonst würde sein Pate noch sonst was denken.

Ungebeten kam Harry das Bild von Severus vor die Augen wie er sich zu Harry runterbeugte, sein Gesicht in eine Hand nahm und ihn küsste…

Harry schüttelte innerlich ganz hart seinen Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Remus. Dieser hatte einen komischen Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Severus hat dir die Roben gekauft?" „Ja, unten in Kvirasim." „Du warst mit ihm in der Stadt? Das hätte gefährlich sein können, Harry!"

Harry schnaubte. „Quatsch! Kvirasim ist absolut sicher für dich wenn Severus neben dir steht." Remus sagte einige Zeit lang nichts. „Hat Severus die Roben auch bezahlt?" „Ja, hat er."

Der Werwolf bekam wieder so einen nachdenklichen Blick…

Plötzlich platzte Kevin in den Raum.

„Master Harry? Die zwei… Gäste die sie erwarteten sind hier." Hinter ihm kamen Sirius und Percy zum Vorschein. Percy hatte einen Verband um die linke Hand, das fiel Harry sofort auf. Beide Zauberer sahen etwas mitgenommen aus, aber Sirius war definitiv besser ernährt als damals nach Azkaban. „Danke das du sie her gebracht hast Kevin." Kevin nickte. „Ist das alles Master Harry?" „Ja." Kevin nickte Remus noch einmal zu und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

„Master Harry?" platzte Sirius sofort heraus. „Ja, das Personal nennt mich schon die ganze Woche so, was ist – Sirius! Du erdrückst mich!" schrie Harry während Sirius ihn in einer festen Umarmung zerdrücken wollte.

„Harry! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen! Und jetzt will ich wissen was der schleimige Slytherin mit dir angestellt hat!" 

„Gar nichts hat er mit mir angestellt Sirius, außer mich hier wohnen zu lassen. Hier, zwei Gläser Maracujasaft. Percy, du kannst dich ruhig setzen."

Der ruhigste und ordentlichste der Weasleys, Percy, nahm das Glas mit einem kleinem Danke entgegen und setzte sich neben Remus aufs Sofa. Sirius nahm auch ein Glas und setzte sich auf Remus andere Seite. Harry setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„So Harry, dann erzähl mal wie du hier gelandet bist, jetzt sind wir ja alle da."

Harry nickte Remus zu und begann langsam an zu erklären.

„Severus kam in der Nacht von meinem Geburtstag vorbei," hier ignorierte Harry Sirius ärgerliche und böse Kommentare über Severus an dieser Stelle und fuhr einfach fort, „um mir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu geben. Als er mich jedoch im Keller antraf war ich gerade dabei mich vor Scherzen zu krümmen weil Vernon mich auf dem Rücken geschlagen hatte."

„Was?" „Harry warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" Harry hob die Hand und beruhigte Sirius und Remus. „Was hättet ihr denn tun können? Sirius, du hättest doch dich doch niemals um mich kümmern können als gesuchter Flüchtling und du Remus hättest niemals das Erziehungsrecht erlangt, weil du ein Werwolf bist."

Percy meldete sich. „Du hättest zu uns kommen können, Harry."

„Percy, auch wenn ich das Angebot zu schätzen weis, deine Familie hat schon sieben Kinder und… gehört nicht zu den reichsten Familien Englands. Ich wollte keinem auf die Nerven fallen!"

Percy nickte und wisperte mehr zu sich selbst als zu den andern: „Sechs Kinder…"

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge Percy, sie werden dich nicht einfach alle hassen. Ich kenne Ginny und die Zwillinge, die drei werden dich auf keinen Fall verstoßen. Aber sie hören auf das was man ihnen sagt, weist du? Sobald sie einmal über die Vorurteile hinweg sind wird alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Mein Bruder und meine Eltern sind auch über meinen Biss hinweg gekommen."

Percy seufzte und sank weiter in das Sofa.

Sirius deutet Harry an, fort zu fahren.

„Na ja, Severus hat beschlossen das ich mit ihm kommen werde. Er hat mir gesagt alles mitzunehmen was ich wollte aus dem haus der Dursleys und dann sind wir hierher appariert. Und hier bin ich die letzte Woche gewesen."

Sirius nickte langsam, aber auf seinem Gesicht stand immer noch dieser ich hasse Severus Snape Blick.

„Und die Bücher hat er dir wahrscheinlich auch schon gekauft, zusammen mit den Roben? Und wie hat er die Schutzzauber umgangen? Ich konnte keinen Weg finden."

Sirius horchte auf bei ‚zusammen mit den Roben' und betrachtet Harry. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die grüne Robe auf, de Harry anhatte.

„Ist das Schlangenseide?" Harry nickte betreten.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung warum Snape so etwas tut, aber es muss ein verdammt fieser Grund sein. Er hat dich nicht gebeten irgendwelche Tränke für ihn zu testen, oder?"

„Sirius! Nein, hat er nicht! ZU mir ist Severus ehr nett, danke schön!" Harry faltet seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Alles klar Harry, ich bin nur besorgt, weist du? Snape ist kein besonders netter Geselle, und da habe ich eben Angst um dich. Aber wenn wirklich alles in Ordnung ist bis jetzt, scheinen wir Snape ja in den Plan herein geplatzt zu sein."

„Sirius, es gibt keinen Plan, wie du es so schön nennst! Es geht mir gut, Severus ist eigentlich ganz nett und von meinen Verwandten bin ich auch weg. Um deine Fragen zu beantworten Remus: Ja, die Bücher ab ich schon für das nächste Schuljahr, wie er die Schutzzauber umgangen hat weis ich nicht, aber meines Wissens denkt Dumbledore immer noch das ich bei den Dursleys bin."

Remus nickte. „Danke Harry. Ich muss ihn unbedingt fragen wie er das geschafft hat…"

Dann tat Harry etwas, was er lieber nicht gemacht hätte. Eigentlich hatte er Remus nur helfen wollen, aber im Nachhinein war es verdammt dumm gewesen so etwas zu machen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Illusion an das Blut meiner Verwandten gebunden… Das kann man eigentlich mit wenig Vorbereitung und auch unter der Bedingung das man leicht entdeckt werden kann machen… oder er hat eine Illusion in die Schutzzauber selbst gewoben, aber dazu hätte er viel Zeit gebraucht… Aber er **hat** ja auch gesagt das er schon um neun Uhr aufgestanden wäre… aber da habe ich ihn ja nicht bemerkt, er war ja erst wieder da als ich um elf aufgewacht bin…"

Auf einmal herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen als Harry begriff was er gerade gemacht hatte.

Er hatte darüber debattiert… eher nachgedacht, welche als Schwarzmagie verschrieene Methode Severus hätte benutzen können um es so aussehen zu lassen als wenn Harry noch bei den Dursleys wäre.

Im Beisein von Sirius und Remus, die beide etwas gegen Severus hatten und ihm nicht trauten.

Die Beide etwas gegen Schwarzmagie hatten und eh schon etwas misstrauisch gegenüber Severus und seinen Motiven Harry gegenüber waren.

~Oh Scheiße.~

Und schon brach der Sturm los.

„Sirius sprang auf und begann hin und her zu marschieren in dem kleinen Salon. Remus stand vorsichtig auf und ging hinüber zu Harry. Percy schien alles nur mit mildem Interesse zu betrachten, aber man konnte nie wissen ob er nicht doch aufmerksam aufpasste.

„Harry, hat Severus dir irgendetwas beigebracht?" fragte der Werwolf in einer langsamen, ruhigen und beruhigenden Stimme.

„Eh… nicht viel. Nicht wirklich."

„Nicht viel? Nicht wirklich?"

„Nun ja… ich durfte seine Bücher lesen und weißt du, da gibt es so viele Bücher und ich hab einfach eins genommen und es gelesen und dann…"

Remus seufzte. „Schon klar Harry. Hast du irgendeinen der Sprüche aus einem der Bücher ausprobiert?"

„Nein."

„Das ist auch gut so, hörst du Harry? Schwarze Magie kann sehr gefährlich werden wenn man sie anwendet. Vor allem wenn man nicht weis wie sie funktioniert."

Harry nickte und hoffte das Remus dadurch zufrieden gestellt war. Anscheinend jedoch war er es nicht.

„Harry, ist das alles?"

„Eh…"

„Harry?"

„Nun ja, er bringt mir reiten bei."

Sirius schien verwirrt zu sein und hörte mit dem im Kreis laufen auf. „Reiten? Mit Pferden?"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Nein, mit Fröschen!" Den Sarkasmus hätte er wahrscheinlichlieber rauslassen sollen aus der Antwort.

Sirius fing wieder an rumzuzetern. „Dieser Snape! Hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf meinen Patensohn… der wird noch was zu hören kriegen von mir…"

Remus beruhigte ihn wieder. „Sirius, Severus lässt uns hier bleiben und das ist sehr nett von ihm. Und wenn er Harry reiten beibringt ist das auch ganz nett. Außerdem war es wirklich eine blöde Frage, das mit den Pferden."

Sirius seufzte und lies sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Sonst noch etwas worüber ich mich aufregen darf Harry?"

„Um…"

Remus sah Harry scharf an.

„Na ja, sonst bringt er mir nur noch Schwert und Dolchkampf bei."

„Kämpfen? Mit dem Schwert?" wiederholte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja, Ron hat mir ein Schwert zum Geburtstag geschenkt und ich wollte lernen damit umzugehen. Und Severus hat mir angeboten das er es mir beibringt, also…"

Harry machte eine Handbewegung um den Rest so zu erklären.

„Das kann ich ja alles noch einigermaßen verstehen, Harry." Presste Sirius schließlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Aber warum nennst du ihn Severus? Und wie kommt er sowieso dazu dir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu überreichen? Ich meine ihr beiden mochtet euch doch- natürlich!" Er sprang wieder auf.

„Der Rabe Remus! Snapes Rabe als er morgens bei Harry ankam! Ihr beide habt euch schon seit längerer Zeit geschrieben, oder?"

Harry machte ein ‚u' Geräusch und schwieg.

Remus beruhigte den inzwischen total aufgebrachten Sirius und Percy fragte ob er noch etwas trinken könne. „Ja klar Percy, bedien dich." Percy goss sich noch etwas ein und lächelte Harry an. „Irgendwie sind die beiden immer so. In der Zeit in der ich bei ihnen war hat Sirius sich ständig aufgeregt und Remus hat ihn ständig beruhigt." Harry lächelte leicht und seufzte als er die immer noch miteinander beschäftigten Zauberer anblickte. Auf einmal flüsterte Percy etwas in sein Ohr.

„Wie sieht es aus Harry, dein Zeichen?"

Zuerst glaubte Harry sich verhört zu haben, aber ein Blick auf Percy verriet das Gegenteil schließlich fragte er leise: „Was meinst du?"

Percy lächelte. „Ich kann eine Aura um dich herum spüren Harry. Du hast auch ein Priesterzeichen, oder?"

Auf einmal lief es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Aber Percy hatte selbst ein Zeichen, oder? Er würde Harry nichts böses tun. Harry beruhigte sich wieder und nickte.

„Was ist es für ein Zeichen?" flüsterte Percy wieder, mit einem Auge auf Remus und Sirius achtend.

„Weis ich noch nicht," flüsterte Harry zurück, „es sind erst einige Linien erschienen, noch nicht das ganze Zeichen."

Percy nickte. „War bei mir auch so. Am Anfang kannst du das Zeichen noch mit einem Zauber verdecken aber dann wird es permanent und kann nicht mehr versteckt werden, zumindest nicht mit Zauberei. Ich dachte mit dem Verband komm ich durch bis mir etwas anderes einfällt…"

Harry nickte Percy zu. „hast du schon eine Ahnung was es wird? Und wo ist dein Zeichen?"

Harry deutet mit einem Finger auf seinen Oberarm. „Da oben sitzt es. Es sind zwei Schwarze und zwei grüne Gebilde, aber das eine grüne wird wohl eine Schlange werden."

Percy pfiff leise. „Vier Stück? Das ist eine Menge Harry. Ich hab nur zwei. Du wirst mächtiger als ich sein."

Harry schenkte Percy ein freudenloses Lächeln. Das war ein Trost!

Remus hatte Sirius inzwischen wieder beruhigt und die beiden älteren saßen wieder auf dem Sofa. Percy setzte sich wieder neben Remus auf die linke Seite und gab Harry ein Lächeln.

„Also Harry, wo können wir schlafen und wie sieht das Gebäude hier aus? Du kennst dich doch sicherlich hier schon gut aus." meinte Remus schließlich fröhlich.

Harry nickte. „Oh ja! Kommt mit!"

Harry zeigte ihnen die Burg von innen und erklärte ihnen vom Balkon seines Zimmers aus die Umgegend so wie Severus es ihm erklärt hatte. Dann beschloss Harry das die drei Zauberer im Familienabteil schlafen durften und wies ihnen zwei Zimmer zu. Remus und Sirius bekamen das Zimmer gegenüber von Severus Zimmer und Percys Zimmer war gegenüber von Harrys Zimmer.

Remus und Sirius entschuldigten sich bald darauf und meinten sie müssten Schlaf von den vergangenen tagen nachholen die sehr anstrengen gewesen wären. Percy blieb bei Harry im Zimmer und wartet bis die beiden anderen draußen waren.

Dann setzte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett starrte Harry an.

„Also, was kannst du bis jetzt?"

Harry kam sich irgendwie komisch dabei vor, einfach so mit Percy über diese Sache zu reden. Schließlich war Percy Rons großer Bruder, der strenge und engstirnige ‚Perfect Percy'! Aber Percy war genauso ein Priester wie Harry und konnte die Situation wahrscheinlich am besten verstehen.

„Bis jetzt verstärken sich nur meine Sinne wenn ich die Linien berühre." erklärte Harry.

Percy lachte etwas. „Am Anfang haben sich meine Kräfte auch nur dann aktiviert, wenn ich meinen Handrücken berührt hab. Aber mit der Zeit konnte ich sie auch ohne Berührung aktivieren. Allerdings habe ich keine verstärkten Sinne." Percy runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie lange hat es gedauert bis das Zeichen vollkommen da war Percy?"

Percy zuckte mit en Schultern. „Nicht lange, drei, vier Monate vielleicht."

„Und was für Kräfte hast du?"

Percy grinste, allerdings ohne Witz und Freude. Es war mehr das Grinsen eines traurigen Verrückten, zumindest kam es Harry so vor.

„Weist du, meine Kräfte sind mir am Anfang gar nicht aufgefallen. Anfangs bemerkte ich nur diese Linien auf meiner Hand und hatte Angst was da passiert. Dann aber wurde ich vom Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause von einem Muggelräuber angegriffen, mit einem dieser komischen Metalldinger."

„Eine Pistole!"

„wenn die so heißen, wie auch immer, der Kerl schreit mich an Geld her und so weiter und ich hab einfach Angst. Und dann passierte es: Der fast fertige Löwe auf meiner Hand fing an zu glühen und ich stürmte mit einem Affenzahn auf den Kerl zu und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Ich hab inzwischen rausgekriegt das der Löwe für Gryffindor steht und eine der möglichen Fähigkeiten des Löwen die Kriegswut ist."

Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte. „Interessant. Kannst du denn die Kriegswut kontrollieren oder…?"

Percy lachte natürlich kann ich sie kontrollieren! Zumindest jetzt."

„Und sonst? Was für Fähigkeiten hast du sonst? Gibt es für jedes Zeichen eine Fähigkeit?"

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich weis sind maximal zwei Fähigkeiten pro Zeichen möglich. Meine zweite Löwenfertigkeit ist das hier."

Percy streckte die Hand aus und nach ein paar Sekunden entstand ein Feuerball in seiner Hand. Er wedelte mit der Hand hin und her und die Flamme über der Hand wedelte ebenfalls.

„Recht nützlich, vor allem im Kampf. Gryffindors Priester waren meisten Kämpfer, wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

Harry lies ein begeistertes ‚Cool' vernehmen. Percy lachte.

„Und die Kräfte von dem andern Zeichen?"

Percy Lachen verstummte. „Das andere Zeichen ist eine Krähe… die Krähe steht entweder für den japanischen Zauberer Shinigami oder für Nosferatu. Beide waren Nekromanten und hassten jeden Gaiamanten."

„Was ist ein Gaiamant?"

Percy dachte kurz nach. „Nekromanten benutzen die Kraft des Todes, sie sind Todesmagier. Gaiamanten benutzen die Kräfte des Leben und sind daher Lebensmagier. Nekromanten und Gaiamanten können sich nicht ausstehen."

Harry nickte.

„Wie auch immer… als ich den Muggel zu Boden geworfen hatte, hatte ich ihm wohl das Genick gebrochen. Ich bekam so fürchterliche Angst, dass jemand entdecken könnte was ich gemacht hatte und ich Ärger bekommen würde, großen Ärger… und nu ja, die Krähe aktivierte sich und der Muggel stand als Zombie wieder auf."

Harry bekam große Augen. „Was?"

Percy sah ihn an. „Ungefähr so sah ich auch aus. Natürlich hab ich den Zombie aus Angst gleich wieder in den Tod entlassen, aber trotzdem… meine zweite Kraft ist, dass ich die tote Sprache beherrsche und mit Lichen und dergleichen sprechen kann."

Harry nickte. „Man, kein Wunder das Zauberer Angst vor uns haben."

Percy sah Harry einen Augenblick lang an und dann prusteten sie beide los vor lachen.

Am Ende lagen sie beide nebeneinander auf dem Bett und starrten an die Decke.

„Harry, da oben sitzt eine sehr große, fette Spinne an deiner Decke und starrt uns an."

„Ich weiß Percy, das ist Aragog und ich hab ihn von den Dursleys mitgebracht."

„Weist du, wenn Ron Aragog sieht würd er nie wieder mit dir sprechen."

„Das wird schade sein, denn ich habe von Aragog mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen."

„Es sind aber nur Katze, Frösche oder Eulen als Haustiere erlaubt."

„Aragog ist kein haustier, er ist mein Freund und daher darf ich ihn mitnehmen. Oder gibt es eine Regel gegen das mitbringen von Freunden?"

„Jetzt wo du fragst… ich weis es gar nicht. Daran hat wahrscheinlich noch keiner gedacht."

„Na siehst du? Also kann ich Aragog auch mitnehmen."

„Aragog… dieser Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Sollte er auch, wenn Ron dir etwas erzählt hat oder du es von den andern Weasleys weist. In unserem zweitem Schuljahr sind Ron und ich in den verbotenen Wald gegangen um ein paar Acromantulas nach der Kammer des Schreckens zu befragen. Ihr Anführer hieß Aragog."

Percy musste lachen. „Oh je, der Arme Ron! Er mag doch keine Spinnen!… … Das da poben ist doch keine Acromantula, oder?"

Harry lachte diesmal. „Oh nein, das ist eine ganz normale Wolfsspinne, wenn ich es inzwischen richtig rausgekriegt hab, aber ist ja auch egal. Arargog ist praktisch und definitiv genauso schlau wie jedes magisches Haustier. Außerdem ist er ein fabelhafter Zuhörer."

Percy schwieg.

Schließlich:

„Wenn du mit einer Spinne reden musst bist du arm dran."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich rede aus Erfahrung."

Harry kicherte.

Percy richtete sich auf. „Du hast nicht zufällig was ordentliches zu trinken hier? Nein, vergiss das ich gefragt hab, du bist ja erst 15…"

Harry stand auf, kniete sich neben das Bett und holte eine Flasche Wodka hervor. Diese schwenkte er vor Percys Nase hin und her.

Percy richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und wisperte einen Schweigezauber. Sie würden hören was drau0en vorging, aber keiner würde hören was drinnen vorging.

„Dein Pate und Remus haben schon genug Schocks für einen tag erlitten, da sollten wir besser vorgewarnt sein wenn sie herein kommen."

„Gute Idee."

Erst am nächsten Morgen dachte Harry daran, dass das vielleicht doch nicht eine so gute Idee war. Überhaupt keine gute Idee.


	5. Teil 1 Kapitel 4

**A/N:** Review Antworten am Ende der Geschichte. Irgendwie hatte ich die letzte Woche Probs mit ff.net und hab mal ein paar yahoogroups konsultiert... da sind angeblich einige Geschichten und sogar Autoren einfach so verschwunden... poof! Man munkelt das einer von den Leuten bei ff.net etwas gegen slash hat.... denn es wurden viele Slashgeschichten gekickt, die sich an die Regeln gehalten hatten! Viele Leute sind jetzt sehr sauer mit ff.net, da diese Seite ja für **Kreativität** und **freies** **Denken** stehen soll. Und natürlich war da ja der fünfte Band von HP… aber jetzt, eine Woche später und nach einer 1+ in Deutsch geht's mir wieder besser ^_^ Das Kapitel wird euch wahrscheinlich ziemlich OOC vorkommen… Aber habe ich je behauptet ein authentischer Schreiberling zu sein? Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird's übrigens richtig spannend… aber das seht ihr ja wenn ihr das hier lest…

Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sein Bewusstsein schien durch einen See von Taubheit zu schwimmen, bevor er endlich die Augen öffnete…

Und sie sofort wieder verschloss. Es war grell. Zu grell. Hatte er denn gestern Abend nicht die Rollos runtergelassen? Und überhaupt, wie kam den bei den Dursleys soviel Licht in den Keller…

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war ja nicht mehr bei den Dursleys, sondern bei Severus. Schon seit einer Woche. Und gestern…

Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Remus und Sirius aufgetaucht waren, zusammen mit Percy. Sie hatten geredet, und geredet und geredet… dann waren sie in ihre Zimmer gegangen… Percy war da geblieben…

Verdammt. Harry musste zuviel von dem Wodka getrunken haben. Das würde auch das Pochen in seinem Schädel erklären oder warum ihm so übel war. ~Verdammte Scheiße… wie spät ist es überhaupt?~

Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und seine Sehkraft zu aktivieren – etwas das er in der letzten Woche endlich gelernt hatte und auf Hogwarts benutzen wollte, mit der Ausrede, er hätte Kontaktlinsen – doch anscheinend reagierten seine Priesterkräfte nicht sehr gut auf Alkohol. Sein Kopf explodierte in einer erneuten Ladung aus Schmerzen und er stellte diesen Versuch sehr schnell wieder ein. Stattdessen schob er seine Hand bis zu seinem Arm und drückte.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden erschien das Zimmer vor ihm klar und scharf.

Er lag immer noch angezogen auf seinem Bett, Percy lag schräg neben ihm. Die Flaschen, welche die Zwillinge für  ihn beschafft hatten, waren leer. Alle beide. ~Verdammte Scheiße… kein Wunder das ich 'nen Kater hab… ungh… der erste Kater meines Leben und ich liege im gleichen Bett mit Percy Weasley auf Burg Snape. Das war auch anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.~

Noch leicht benommen, mit Kopfschmerzen für zwei und seiner Hand noch immer auf seinen Arm gepresst rappelte Harry sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Bis in eine sitzende Position kam er noch ohne gravierende Schwierigkeiten, aber weiter ging es dann doch nicht. Der Raum schwankte in Harrys Augen und sein Schädel tanzte Polka ohne die Zustimmung von seinem restlichem Körper.

~Ist das immer so wenn man zuviel getrunken hat? Weil wenn ja werde ich nie wieder soviel trinken...~

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten andächtigem Sitzens und versuchter Selbstkontrolle um die Schmerzen zu bändigen, fielen Harry ein Brief und zwei Fläschchen auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. ~Wer…?~

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und schwankte langsam dem Tisch entgegen. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass das hier **keine** normale Reaktion auf zuviel Alkohol war. Harrys gesamter Gleichgewichtsinn war gestört, Geräusche um ihn herum nahm er abwechselnd zu laut oder zu leise war, seine Sicht verschwamm ab und zu und den stetigen Geruch von Zaubertrankzutaten, der vorher irgendwie überall auf Burg Snape gehangen hatte und nie gestört hatte, war weg.

Nachdem Harry dann endlich den Schreibtisch erreicht und sich an das Holz geklammert hatte mit seiner freien Hand, lies er aus reiner Neugier seinen Arm los.

Sofort verschlimmerten sich die Symptome. Der Raum tanzte Tango um ihn herum, im wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß und seinen anderen Sinnen ging es auch nicht besser.

~Oh Scheiße…~

So schnell wie irgend möglich schob Harry seine Hand wieder auf sein Zeichen und wartete bis sich alles wieder etwas stabilisiert hatte.

~Was für eine Freude. Hyperaktive Sinne und andere noch unentdeckte magische Superkräfte und nach dem ersten Kater lieg ich am Boden. Wer auch immer diese ‚entzückenden Nebenwirkungen' mit eingebaut hat, hat den Spruch ‚Keiner ist perfekt' ein bisschen zu ernst genommen wenn man mich fragt…~

In einer äußerst miesen Laune beäugte Harry die Fläschchen und den Brief. Erst einmal lagen dort ein Brief und ein Zettel, der Zettel in Severus' Handschrift.

_Harry,_

_Dein gestriger Alkoholexzess mit dem kleinen Nekromanten muss ja ganz lustig gewesen sein, denn als ich vorhin versuchte dich zu wecken war das erste was du mir entgegenmurmeltest ein schwaches ‚Crucio'. Glücklicherweise für dich hattest du weder die Erfahrung, die Kraft oder einen Zauberstab um deinem ‚Vorhaben' Nachdruck zu verleihen._

_Die beiden Flaschen sind Anti-Alkohol Tränke. Sie reinigen das Blut von jeglichen Rückständen von Alkohol und beseitigen alle Nebenwirkungen, sowie zum Beispiel einen Kater. Normalerweise würde ein Katertrank – übrigens ein äußerst einfallsreicher Name – reichen, aber Priester hatten laut meinem Geschichtsbüchern schon oft Probleme mit Alkohol oder bestimmten anderen Mitteln. Damit also dein rothaariger Saufkumpane nicht anfängt wahllos Leichen wiederzubeleben, habe ich diese Tränke hier gelassen._

_Der Werwolf und sein Schoßhund wollen dich übrigens so schnell wie möglich sehen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt du schläfst noch. Nur als Zeitvergleich, als ich hier war, war es 8 Uhr 30._

_Severus_

Harry hätte geseufzt wenn es ihm nicht so mies gegangen wäre. Severus war hier gewesen, hatte Harrys Paten und Remus abgewimmelt und sogar etwas dagelassen um den Kater wegzukriegen. Als Harry noch mal die Bedeutung der Fläschchen durchging, war er froh, sein erstes Besäufnis mit Percy gehabt zu haben. Der Gedanke eines Gryffindorschlafsaals mit ihm als magisch nicht kontrollierbarer Priester zuckte ihm durch den Kopf und so schnell er konnte öffnete er ein Fläschchen und trank den Inhalt.

Der Trank war grünlich gewesen und schmeckte nach Bananen. Nach fünf Minuten von abwechselnd farbiger und schwarz-weiß Sicht klärte sich vor Harrys Augen alles auf und sein Gleichgewichtsinn schien sich daran zu erinnern, was er machen sollte.

Es ging Harry wieder gut und erleichtert nahm er seine Hand von seinem Arm. Die normale Sicht ohne Brille stabilisierte er schnell durch Konzentration, was ihm diesmal auch keine Schmerzen bereitete.

Diesmal mit einem erleichterndem Seufzer lies Harry sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken.

„Dir geht's ja gut…" krächzte eine Stimme vom Bett. Percy war anscheinend gerade aufgewacht.

Harry grabschte sich den anderen Trank und ging herüber zum Bett wo er das Fläschchen Percy unter die Nase hielt. „Schlucken und ca. fünf Minuten warten, dann geht's wieder." Percy angelte mit seiner einen Hand nach dem Trank und schluckte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter. Harry hielt das auch für äußerst klug, da Percys eine Hand schon angefangen hatte ein kleines Flämmchen in den Raum zu schießen.

„Ich werde mich nie wieder betrinken." verkündete zehn Minuten später ein frisch angezogener Percy als  er wieder zu Harrys Tür herein kam. Harry hatte sich inzwischen selbst umgezogen und wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, um den anderen Brief zu lesen, der von Hogwarts kam. Er musste irgendwann diesen Morgen angekommen sein. Laut Harrys Zauber war es jetzt viertel vor Zehn.

„Ich gehe erst mal runter in den Essensraum... vielleicht kriege ich ja noch was zu essen. Bleibst du hier?"

„Ja, ich wird erst mal das hier lesen. Übrigens, wenn du Severus siehst, sag ihm danke für die Tränke, okay?"

„Hatte ich sowieso vor..." Und damit war Percy verschwunden, wahrscheinlich angetrieben von einem leeren Magen.

Harry lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und besah sich den Brief. Es war nicht einer der Briefe, die sonst immer zu den Schülern geschickt wurden. Und selbst wenn, Harry hatte alle seine Sachen schon, dank Severus... und warum kam der Brief so spät? Was bedeutete das?

Mit Misstrauen öffnete Harry den Brief. Misstrauen war etwas, was bei Severus Snape leicht lernte.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Aufgrund einer Beratung des Kollegiums und einiger Änderungen in der Unterrichtsweise für Viertklässler und höher schicken wir ihnen diesen Brief um sie von den neuen Kursrichtungen in Kenntnis zu setzen._

_Ab sofort kann ab der vierten Klasse am Anfang jedes Schuljahres jeder Schüler die angebotenen Kurse neu belegen. Somit ist ein wechseln der Kurse und damit eine gute Auswahl der von jedem Schüler favorisierten Kurse für den Abschluss besser möglich. Es gibt fünf Grundkurse, die genommen werden müssen, der Rest ist freigestellt. Es müssen mindestens fünf weitere Kurse genommen, das Maximum an zusätzlich genommenen Kursen liegt bei zehn. Die Wahl der angegebenen Kurse muss durch die Unterschrift des Erziehungsberechtigten bestätigt werden._

**_Grundkurse_**_:_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_Zaubertränke_

_Verwandlung_

_Zaubersprüche_

_Geschichte_

**_Zusatzkurse_**_:_

_Kräuterkunde_

_Wahrsagen_

_Astronomie_

_Runen_

_Antike Runen                                                                         (erfordert Grundkenntnisse in Runen (Note 4))_

_Arithmetik_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_Mythologie_

_Rassenkunde_

_Hebräisch_

_Latein_

_Duellieren_

_Tiersprachen_

_Ritualzauber, Theorie_

_Gaiamantie, Theorie_

_Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung                                             (Benötigt Verwandlung Note 2 oder besser)_

_Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke                                            (Benötigt Zaubertränke Note 2 oder besser)_

_Fortgeschrittene Zaubersprüche                                          (Benötigt Zaubersprüche Note 2 oder besser)_

_Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung g. d. dunklen Künste            (Benötigt Verteidigung g. d. dunklen Künste Note 2 oder besser)_

_Wir möchten die Schüler und ihre Eltern auch darauf hinweisen, dass ab sofort Samstagsunterricht auf Hogwarts eingeführt wird. Des weiteren wurde die Regel der zulässigen Haustiere für Hogwarts erweitert, eine vollständige Liste befindet sich im Anhang._

_Eine Liste der für jedes einzelne Fach benötigten Gegenstände und Bücher befindet sich ebenfalls im Anhang._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagell,_

_Hauslehrerin Gryffindor_

_P.S.: Harry, ich weiß nicht was über dich gekommen ist, von den Dursleys wegzulaufen, aber bitte überdenke deine Taten. Ich weiß, dass du nichts vorschnelles tun würdest, aber Hermine und Ron sind sehr besorgt. Bitte melde dich, denn wir waren nicht in der Lage dich zu finden._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry starrte den Brief lange an und las ihn sich noch ungefähr dreimal durch, bevor er alles verstanden hatte.

Die schulischen Neuigkeiten mal ganz abgesehen, jemandem war es aufgefallen, dass er von den Dursleys verschwunden war? Und man nahm an, er sei davongelaufen? Du was hatte das mit dem ‚überdenke deine Taten' zu tun? Und man konnte ihn nicht finden? Na gut, Severus hatte wahrscheinlich heftige Sprüche auf der Burg, aber das sie ausreichen würden um Dumbledores Zauber abzuhalten... Und warum hatte der Schulleiter nicht einfach jemanden geschickt der dem Brief folgt? Der Brief war jawohl angekommen…  es sei denn… Severus hatte ihn mitgenommen.

Mit einer ganzen Menge Fragen ging Harry ebenfalls in Richtung des Essensraumes. Und was zum Teufel war Rassenkunde? Das hörte sich wie ein Unterrichtsgebiet aus dem 2. Weltkrieg aus Deutschland an… und das gefiel Harry gar nicht.

(A/N: Ich will hier nichts rassistisches andeuten, Rassenkunde stellt etwas ganz anderes dar, was auch später erklärt wird. Mir fiel jedoch leider kein anderes Wort für dieses Fach ein.)

Im Essensraum angekommen traf Harry auf einen gerade  den letzten bissen verspeisenden Percy, einen lesenden Remus und einen nervösen Sirius.

„Guten Morgen!" trällerte Harry in die Runde. Normalerweise trällerte er diesen Gruß, um Severus zu irritieren. Der Mann schien fast Angst vor zu guter Laune zu haben. 

Percy hmmte beim Kauen, Remus legte sein buch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch und Sirius sah seinen Patensohn eindringend an. Harry, dem diese Atmosphäre gar nicht gefiel, fragte kläglich „Wo ist Se-"

Bevor er fertig war kam Sirius ihm zuvor. „Snape ist nicht hier, er ist vor gut einer halben Stunde zu Dumbledore gegangen. Und zwar wegen dem Wechsel in der Schule. Er wusste nichts davon, bevor er heute morgen deinen Brief eingesteckt hat und danach wieder hergekommen ist. Aber das ist hier nicht der Punkt."

Punkt? Welcher Punkt? Was meinte Sirius?

„Äh... Verzeihung?"

Harry schaute Sirius fragend an und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

Remus seufzte und schenkte Sirius einen beschwichtigenden Blick. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Harry, der Wechsel an der Schule hat Gründe. Einerseits will Dumbledore die Schüler auf Voldemort vorbereiten, andererseits mischt das Ministerium sich ein. Das Ministerium weigert sich zwar, Kenntnis von Voldemorts Rückkehr zu nehmen, will aber die Schüler, sprich die nächste Generation, auf seine Seite ziehen. Zumindest Fudge und seine Anhänger wollen das. Es gibt auch andere Parteien da."

Harry überdachte das schnell. „Natürlich. Irgendwie ein logische Schachzug von Fudges Seite. Aber ihr wolltet mehr als das sagen, oder?"

Remus nickte. „Allerdings. Einige der Lehrer und Lehrerinnen dieses Jahres sind vom Ministerium. Dumbledore konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und Harry, nimm dich vor dem Ritualzauber Lehrer in acht. Von dem was ich gehört habe ist mit ihm nicht so gut Krischen essen…"

Harry nickte und verdaute die ihm gerade gegebenen Informationen. Das Ministerium mischte sich also in Hogwarts ein um die Schüler auf seine Seite zu ziehen und Dumbledore machte das gleiche, bloß stellte er es schlauer an. Da Harry aber als Ausreißer galt, würde sich wegen ihm aber wohl einiges ändern. Wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore versuchen, Harry total auf seine Seite zu kriegen. Fudge war ein Idiot und konnte deswegen alles machen, entweder Harry auf seine Seite ziehen oder ihn total niedermachen. Voldemort hatte wahrscheinlich wenig Interesse an ihm als Rekruten, aber an seine Haut wollte die alte Schlange wohl immer noch. ~Und andere Teenager haben mit ihrer Pubertät Probleme.~

Harrys Gedankengänge wurden von einem äußerst sauer dreinblickenden Severus unterbrochen, der das Zimmer betrat.

Schlechtgelaunt lies er sich gegenüber von Harry auf den Stuhl gleiten und setzte sich somit neben Percy. Sirius saß gegenüber von Percy und neben Harry und Remus saß am Kopf des Tisches. Harry bekam bei alledem ein komisches Bild über eine geheime Verschwörungsgruppe.

Es war Remus der zuerst wieder sprach.

„Es schien ja nicht gut gelaufen zu sein, Severus."

Severus schnaufte. „Wohl kaum, Lupin. Der Schulleiter besteht auf die neuen Regelungen, sogar auf die vom Ministerium. Und zwar auf die meisten. Allerdings gab es eine amüsante Verwirrung über Potters Brief, der heute morgen spurlos verschwand. Du hast ihn doch bereits gefunden, oder?" Severus warf Harry einen scharfen blick zu.

„Natürlich. Ich hab noch nicht ausgesucht, welche Kurse ich nehme. Und was denkt man über mein wegrennen von den Dursleys?"

Die anderen Anwesenden lauschten gebannt auf Severus Antwort. Alle drei waren nicht Personen, die einfach so irgendwohin gehen konnten und sich über den Tatbestand der Dinge informieren konnten. Ein Werwolf, ein gesuchter Verbrecher und ein Priester gehörten nun mal nicht zu den Beliebtesten unter der Bevölkerung.

Severus schnaubte. „Nun ja, Granger und Weasley wuseln schon seit gestern anscheinend in Hogwarts herum und benehmen sich wie aufgebrachte kleine Kinder. Weasley nimmt sogar ernsthaft an, Black hätte dir etwas in den Kopf gepflanzt und Granger sieht deinen Patenonkel auch nicht mehr in einem netten Licht. Die meisten Lehrer sind entweder bestürzt, verwirrt oder übertrumphen sich gegenseitig in extravagant idiotischen Ideen. Als positiver Gedanke wissen die meisten nicht mehr, was sie von dir halten sollen und wer für dieses ‚Fehlverhalten' deinerseits verantwortlich ist."

Sirius sah Severus genervt an. „Und inwiefern ist das positiv?"

Doch bevor Severus antworten konnte, antwortete Harry. Denn er hatte schon mitgekriegt, wovon Severus sprach.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich am 1. dort anlaufen kann wie ich will, in welcher Aufmachung ich will und eventuelle ‚Fehltritte' die mir als goldener Held sofort angelastet worden wäre würden nur komisch betrachtet. Die Lehrer und Schüler wüssten nicht mehr was sie von mir halten sollten, solange ich mich ‚anders' benehme. Wodurch ich…"

„…unberechenbar sein würde, solange du deine Taten und Erscheinung ständig so veränderst, dass du für sie ein Rätsel bleibst.." beendete Remus den Satz. Und grinste. Bei diesem Grinsen erkannte Harry den Wolf in dem sonst so netten und ruhigen Mann.

Sirius gaffte die beiden kurz an, bevor er auch anfing zu grinsen. Sein Grinsen konnte einfach nur als sardonisch bezeichnet werden, es war kein Wunder warum Leute ihn für einen Mörder halten konnten. Percy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und plötzlich fühlte Harry sich nicht mehr ganz so wohl wie vor wenigen Sekunden noch.

„Und was heißt das für Harry?" wollte der Rothaarige wissen.

Remus und Sirius grinsten sich an. „Gothic-Look!"

Harry glaubte zuerst, sich verhört zu haben, bis ihm einfiel, dass diese beiden früher mal zu den Rumtreibern gehört hatten. Severus stöhnte.

„Bitte, Black, Lupin. Wollt ihr den jungen im Werwolf-Stil zur Schule schicken? Oder lieber mit pinken haaren wie du damals, Lupin?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Remus war mit pinken Haaren in die Schule gegangen? Freiwillig?

Remus warf Severus ein Lächeln zu. „Hättest du ihn lieber als Vampir?" Seine Augen zuckten golden auf.

Severus bleckte seine Zähne und zwei spitze Fangzähne traten hervor. Percy, der neben ihm saß, fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl und Harry konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, das Gleiche zu tun. Severus war also ein Vampir. Oder zumindest zum Teil, denn von den Büchern die Harry gelesen hatte gab es auch Vampir-Teil -Bluter.

„Ja, bitte." antwortete Severus schließlich auf Remus Frage.

Schlagartig grinste Sirius. „Oh ja! Wir gehe einkaufen mit Harry und sorgen dafür, dass er genug ausgefallene Kleidung für das gesamte Schuljahr hat. Solange er sich dann auch noch benimmt wie ein Mini-Snape wird keiner der Leute da mehr wissen was er von dir halten soll!"

Die drei Erwachsenen schienen sich ausnahmsweise einig zu sein und prompt wurden ein erschrockener Percy und ein staunender Harry zum Einkaufen abgeführt.

Eine Stunde später konnte man die fünf in Muggelkleidung und in Sirius Falle mit einem Erkenne-mich-nicht Illusionsspruch in einem Gothic Laden in London antreffen. Wie es sich herausstellte waren Remus und Sirius mal etwas gewesen, dass man bei den Muggles als Punks bezeichnen konnte. Daher kannten sie auch teilweise Muggelgeborene oder Zauberer aus der Gothic Szene..

Da drei 35 jährige in einem Laden für 15 – 25 jährige schon etwas aufgefallen wären hatten die drei auch noch einen Verjüngungsillusionszauber auf sich selbst. Natürlich hatte Severus sich um alle Illusionen gekümmert und Remus und Sirius hatten nur sehr zögernd dazu ja gesagt. Aber am Ende hatte die ‚wir machen Harry in neues Image als einer der fast und doch nicht so richtig bösen Jungs' Idee gewonnen und deshalb standen die fünf jetzt auch zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Kleidungsgegenständen. Zu Percys Entsetzen hatten die drei entschieden ihm auch noch schnell einen passenden Kleidungsstil zu verpassen – was der Grund dafür war, warum er zur Zeit wie die vier anderen in komplett schwarz in diesem Laden stand.

Als gerade kein anderer in Hörweite war fragte Harry zögerlich. „War mein Vater auch-"

„Ein Rebell?" beendete Sirius. Harry nickte. „Nun ja, nach dem er Lily kennen gelernt hatte in unserem Siebten wurde es weniger und nach der Heirat war ein akzeptabler junger Mann, wie man so schön sagt. Lily war eine Ravenclaw und etwas konservativer, weißt du? Aber sie war sehr tolerant und verständnisvoll und hat nie etwas gesagt wenn wir in unseren Sachen oder Remus mit pinken Haaren ankamen. Und im Herzen war Jamie immer dabei."

Seine Mutter war eine Ravenclaw gewesen? Interessant. Und nicht im geringsten enttäuschend. Eher machte ihn das Stolz auf seine Mutter. Seine Mutter war eine intelligente, tolerante und verständnisvolle Frau gewesen und sein Vater ein netter Rebell. Das Bild seiner Eltern passte ihm besser als das der tollen Helden.

„Ich störe den Familientratsch ja nur ungerne aber richtet euer Augenmerk doch mal nach vorne." meinte Severus. An der Wand an die Severus deutet waren… Oh nein. Oh nein, nein, nein. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen? Percys Gesichtsausdruck nach dachte er das gleiche.

An der Wand war Schminke aufgestellt. Nachdem Percy und Harry mit an die Regale geschleppt worden waren durften sie schwarzen Lippenstift, Eyeliner, Nagellack und eigentlich jede mögliche Art von Make-Up in schwarz, blutrot oder aschfarben bestaunen.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwas das wir beide…" Ein Blick von den drei ‚Erwachsenen' zeigte, dass sie genau das meinten.

„Sollt ihr nicht die Erwachsenen hier sein?" brachte Percy hervor.

Remus grinste. „Ein wenig Spaß muss immer sein. Aber keine Sorge, wenn wir hier fertig sind gehen wir noch in einen Gothic Laden unsere Art. Außerdem muss Harrys Eindruck schon perfekt sein, sonst wirkt es nicht." Harry erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was Gothic Laden unsere Art wohl meinen sollte.

Der Muggelladen wurde laut Meinung der Drei mit einer guten Bilanz verlassen: Lippenstift (schwarz und blutrot für Harry, aschgrau für Percy), Eyeliner (schwarz), Lidschatten (schwarz, blutrot und aschgrau), Nagellack (schwarz und aschgrau) und verschiedene Shirts und Hosen für den normalen Ausgang mit Muggeln, hatte Remus erklärt. Percy war zum Beispiel mit einem Shirt geschlagen, das vorne ein Skelett mit einem weißen Energieball in der Hand zeigte und hinten in blutroter Schrift ‚How can killing not be fun?' verkündete. Harry hatte auch so ein ähnliches Shirt abbekommen, seines hatte jedoch etwas längere Ärmel – Harry hatte mit dem Gedanken an sein Zeichen darauf bestanden – und er fand es eigentlich sogar ganz akzeptabel. Af der Vorderseite glänzte ein Bild eines Wolfes mit blutgetränktem Maul, was wahrscheinlich einen Werwolf darstellen sollte. Auf der Rückseite stand in Blutschrift: ‚Do you have Problems with me? Meet me at full moon then!'

„Also gut, jetzt geht es zu einem alten Bekannten von uns, aber vorher sollte Severus euch beiden eine Illusion verpassen. Wir gehen jetzt in einen Zaubererladen für etwas auffallender Kleidung." erklärte Remus den dadurch nicht im geringsten beruhigten Jungs.

Der Laden lag in Knockturn Alley in einer Seitengasse. Zuerst hatte Harry Bedenken gehabt, Knockturn Alley zu betreten, aber sie betraten das Viertel von einer andern Seite und schienen auch in einer anderen Gegend gelandet zu sein. Die meisten Leute hier liefen in Muggelkleidung oder Mischungen aus Muggelkleidung und Zaubererroben umher. Viele der jüngeren trugen schwarze, mit Bildern bestickte Shirts, wie Harry erkannte, und die meisten der älteren trugen auch noch genau diese Stücke oder etwas Make-Up. 

Was Harry leicht beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass er keine Person über 45 Jahre zu sehen schien.

Letztendlich betraten die fünf den ominösen Laden und wurden in eine Welle leichten rot-schwarzen Lichtes getaucht. Der Laden war fast ganz leer, schien aber mehrer Stockwerke des Hauses zu umfassen und recht groß zu sein. Remus bugsierte die Gruppe zwischen einigen Angebotsständern und Tischen hin und her, bis sie durch eine offene Tür in einen kleinen Raum gelangten, in dem ein ca. 35 Jahre alter Mann saß.

Der Mann richtete seine Augen auf sie. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und trüb-blaue Augen. Er stand auf und ging verwirrt ein paar Schritte auf Remus zu. Dann schnüffelte er auf einmal die Luft um Remus herum und Harry begriff, dass das hier ein Werwolf war.

„Remus?" fragte der Mann fast fassungslos.

Remus grinste. „Dir auch Hallo, Toni." Der Werwolf, Toni, schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Dann umarmte er Remus. „Zwei ein halb Jahre keine Nachricht mehr und dann schneist du hier rein und bringst Gäste mit." Toni musterte die beiden anderen und wieder bekam er einen verwirrten Ausdruck. Er lehnte sich näher an Sirius und Severus heran.

„Das riecht wie… Sirius? Snape?" wisperte er schließlich. Sirius nickte grinsend und Severus zog eine seiner Augenbrauen spöttisch hoch.

„Oh je… wenn das Hundeduo schon mit dem Aristokratenvampir hier auftaucht, verheißt das nichts gutes. Und wer sind die beiden?"

Remus zog Harry und Percy näher heran. Er deutet auf Harry. „Das ist Jamies Kleiner." Tonis Augen wurden groß. Er pfiff durch seine Zähne. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht. Erst von seinen Muggelverwandten abgehauen  und jetzt schon mit dem Paten und Rem unterwegs. Deinen Vater hättest du stolz gemacht." Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. „Und mit einem Snape-Grinsen ausgestattet, na das kann ja heiter werden. Und der junge Mann hier?"

Remus warf Percy einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Den hat Sirius letztens aufgegabelt."

„Letztens aufge…" Toni pfiff wieder. „Der Monsieur Weasley dann, nehme ich an? Na fein, na fein, ihr werdet nicht umsonst hier sein."

Remus lächelte. „Nein, sind wir nicht. Diese beiden jungen Herren hier müssen dringend… angemessen ausgestattet werden." Harry entschied sich das er diesen Blick in Tonis Augen genauso wenig mochte wie den in Remus, Sirius oder Severus Augen…

Toni war wohl einmal ein guter Freund von Sirius und Remus gewesen – oder eher von Remus – und glaubte ihnen sofort als sie Sirius Unschuld erklärten. Wie Toni meinte würde Remus sich niemals mit einem Mörder abgeben der einen Teil seines Rudels getötet hatte.

Drei mühsam verbrachte Stunden später waren Harry und Percy vollkommen ausgestattet. Sie besahen sich beide gerade im Spiegel.

Harry trug eine schwarze, unten weit ausfallende Hose die aber dank Magie seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten nicht einschränkte. Dazu ein schwarzes Shirt das auf der Rückseite das Abbild eines Basilisken hatte, welches fast echt zu sein schien durch die magisch bedingten Bewegungen der Schlange. Auf der Vorderseite verkündete ein Totenkopf ‚Don't knock on death's door; ring the bell and run away, death really hates that!' was in Harrys Fall ja auch gut zutraf. An seinen Händen saßen so ähnliche fingerlose Handschuhe wie Sirius ihm schon welche gegeben hatte, jedoch waren diese mit den grünen Schriftzug ‚Avada' auf der einen und ‚Kedavra' auf der andern verziert. Eine Stahlkette, die wie Silber aussah, hing um seinen Hals zusammen mit dem passenden Pentagramm dazu. Seine Lippen waren mit schwarzem Lippenstift bedeckt, schwarzer Lidschatten und schwarzer Nagellack war aufgetragen – alles natürlich magisch verbessert gegen verschmieren oder zum schnellen Trocknen im Falle des Nagellacks – schwarzer Eyeliner rundete das ganze ab. Dazu kam ein Stahlarmreif der kurz über der Armbeuge seines linken Armes angebracht wurde und einen sich windenden Drachen zeigte. Außerdem gehörte eine schwarze Robe dazu, die offengelassen werden sollte wenn man sie trug, nur kurze Ärmel hatte und durchschwingende Bewegungen etwas gefährliches an sich haben sollte.

Percy währenddessen trug eine dunkel- bzw. aschgraue Hose die im Gegensatz zu Harrys eng anlag. Auf der Vorderseite seines Shirts prangte ein Lich in voller Schönheit währen hinten der Auszug einer Formel aus dem Necromonicon zu bewundern war. Aschgrauer Lippenstift, blutroter Lidschatten und aschgrauer Nagellack gaben das I-Tüpfelchen zusammen mit dem fingerlosen Handschuh an der Hand mit Percys Zeichen und einem Armband aus kleinen Totenköpfen an der anderen Hand. Um Percys Hals hing eine Kette aus Knochen mit einem dicken Rubin als Bruststück. Auch zu Percys Outfit gehörte eine schwarze Robe, aber seine schwang nicht hin und her sondern umhing seinen Köper immer locker.

Die drei **Slytherins**, wie Percy und Harry still beschlossen hatten,  und Toni begutachteten die beiden Jungs und schienen einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein.

„An sich nicht schlecht," meinte Sirius, „aber so etwas wie Haarfarbe, ein Tattoo und Ohrringe fehlen noch."

Schon wieder so eine von diesen Hörizunationen, schlussfolgerte Harry. Haare färben? Ohrring? Tätowierung??? Obwohl, die Haarfarbe würde ja noch gehen, bei der Tätowierung fiel Harrys Zeichen nichts so auf und Ohrringe... Bills Ohrring sah ganz cool aus. Harry hatte nicht sehr viel dagegen, vom Aussehen her etwas ummodelliert zu werden. Dumbledore war bei ihm eh hinten durch und auf die Meinung der Welt hatte er noch nie etwas gegeben. Außerdem würde dann keiner mehr von ihm erwarten ständig die Welt zu retten.

Toni rieb sich die Hände. „Du sagst es. Was den kleinen Harry angeht: ein paar blutrote Farbflecken ins Haar, so als ob er mit Blut bespritzt sei. Dann einen Basiliskenzahn als Ohrring und ein Finsternis Ohrhänger. Beim Tattoo sollte er entscheiden. Was Percy angeht, einen Totenkopf für das linke und eine Opferdolchnachbildung für das rechte Ohr. Haarfarbe entweder aschgraue Strähnen oder Bluttupfer mit einer grünen Strähne. Und Tattoo sollte er gucken."

Harry fragte sich, was genau ein Finsternis Ohrhänger war, entschied sich aber das Ding schon allein vom Namen her zu tragen.

Severus sah Harry an. „Was meinst du? Gut oder nicht gut?"

Harry überlegte etwas. Dann nickte er. Percy seufzte und murmelte. „Wenn wir schon so weit sind dann gleich auch noch den Rest." 

Eine weitere Stunde später saßen Harry und Percy fast fertig und ohne Illusionszauber – man kann jemandem schlecht die Haare färben, wenn man nicht weiß wo die echten Strähnen den jetzt eigentlich sind – in einem der vielen Nebenräume, nur noch das Tattoo fehlte. Harrys Haare erweckten jetzt den Eindruck als hätte jemand Blut von oben auf sie gespritzt und Percy besaß einen aschgrauen Pony mit grüner Strähne.

Toni kam herein in den Raum und legte Percy und Harry eine Mappe mit Motiven vor.

Harry mochte einige der Motive so gut, dass er sich entschied, gleich drei Tattoos machen zu lassen. Auf den linken Arm über die ganze Länge eine schwarze Schlange mit grünen Augen, auf dem rechten Unterarm – oben war ja sein Zeichen – ein schwarzes Einhorn und auf seinen Rücken einen schönen großen schwarzen Phönix.

Sirius und Remus war es fast zu viel an Motiven, aber Severus schienen sie zu gefallen. Das reichte Harry um sich definitiv dafür zu entscheiden.

Percy nahm auch drei, weil er – wie er lachend erklärte – erstens an seine Mutter dabei denken musste, zweitens die Motive einfach zu gut fand und drittens mit Harry gleichziehen wollte. Er nahm ein Nachtmahr für den rechten Arm, eine Banshee für den linken und einen Lich in Gewand auf den Rücken.

Jetzt wo die beiden Spaß an den Sachen fanden, gefiel ihnen ihr Aufzug wunderbar. Harry konnte sich schon Rons und Hermines Gesichter vorstellen, wenn er so erscheinen würde. Aber die beiden waren momentan bei ihm unten durch. Sie verstießen Percy und Sirius einfach nur so, weil Sirius Menschenfreundlichkeit gezeigt hatte und Percy durch einen dummen Zufall eine magische Zeichnung hatte.. Und gerade Hermine, die sich für **Elfenrechte** einsetzte sollte eigentlich etwas toleranter sein als das. Sollten die beiden doch sehen wo sie blieben. Vielleicht gab es ja ein paar nette Slytherins oder Ravenclaws mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte.

„Also, die Tätowierungen müssen nur aufgetragen werden un in die Haut einziehen, dann war's das. Schmerzt nur ganz kurz und dann ist's vorbei. Wenn ihr's mir nicht glaubt könnt ihr die drei hier fragen. Meine Mutter hat allen drein ein oder auch zwei," Toni sah Sirius an, „oder auch vier oder fünf Tattoos verpasst."

„Sirius hat fünf Tattoos?" brachte Harry heraus.

„Die zeig ich dir zu Hause Harry. Streck lieber deinen Arm aus."

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und Toni benutze seinen Zauberstab um Farbe aus einigen schwebenden Töpfen über Harrys rechten Arm zu verankern. Sobald das Bild das Einhorns perfekt war murmelte Toni etwas und die Farbe schoss unter Harrys Haut. Es tat nur sehr kurz weh und dann war das Tattoo glatt und farbenprächtig auf seinem Arm zu bestaunen. Das gleiche passierte mit dem andern Arm, nur das Harry hier den Ärmel hochkrempeln musste. Schließlich kann sein Rücken dran, wozu er sein Shirt hochziehen, aber nicht ausziehen musste.

Am Rücken schmerzte es am meisten, wahrscheinlich aber auch weil dort am meisten Farbe hin musste. Wenige Sekunden später war Harry fertig.

Percy war genauso schnell fertig wie Harry und die Gruppe war bereit zu gehen.

Severus bezahlte alles.

Wieder auf der Burg brannten Harry mehrer Fragen auf der Zunge. Allerdings schoss er mit er erstbesten die ihm einfiel sofort los.

„Findet ihr nicht das war ein zu großer Image wechsel? Nicht das ich was dagegen habe." Das erntete ihm drei Mörderblicke in seine Richtung.

„Harry, das ist nicht ein zu großer Wechsel sondern eine sehr gute Taktik. Mit diesem Aussehen hält dich jeder für einen Kockturn Alley Werwolf, aber wenn du dann einige ‚nette' Sachen tust bringst du sie alle aus dem Konzept. Das kann nicht nur sehr hilfreich, sondern auch sehr lustig sein. Vor allem die Reaktionen der Leute auf dich, wenn du damit zur Schule gehst." erklärte Remus. Sirius grinste und fügte bei: „Ja, wenn diese halbautomatischen Anhänger des gerade regierenden Regimes dich anglotzen als kämst du vom Mars gibt es nichts besseres."

Harry glaubte etwas davon zu verstehen und beließ es bei der Antwort. Stattdessen stellte er die nächstwichtigste Frage.

„Was für Kurse soll ich nehmen?"

Automatisch schlug die Stimmung um. Severus und Remus wirkten nachdenklich während Sirius angespannt aussah.

„Ist der Zettel hier noch irgendwo? Ich weiß nämlich nicht auswendig welche Kurse angeboten werden…" Fragend sah sich Sirius nach dem Zettel um. „Wahrscheinlich liegt er noch auf dem Esstisch wo wir ihn haben liegen lassen." rief Percy von dem Sofa aus, auf dem er lag und in ein Buch vertieft war.

„Accio Brief!" rief Remus und schon bald kam das besagte Papierstück um die Ecke der Tür gesaust.

„Mal sehen…"

„Die Hauptfrage wäre jawohl, was willst du nehmen?" warf Sirius ein.

Harry überlegte. „Auf alle Fälle fortgeschrittene Verteidigung und Latein. Fortgeschrittene Zaubersprüche wäre auch ganz praktisch… Und ansonsten… Runen vielleicht und Gaiamantie einmal ausprobieren… Pflege für magische Geschöpfe und Tiersprachen hätte ich auch gerne…"

„Das macht dann sieben." zählte Remus zusammen. „Dann hättest du noch drei Plätze für etwas anders frei."

Drei Plätze hatte er noch? Harrys Stirn runzelte sich. „Dann Wahrsagen, Duellieren und Ritualzauber. Aber Mythologie hört sich auch gut an… und was ist Rassenkunde?"

„Rassenkunde ist im Prinzip die Erklärung nichtmenschlicher Völker wie Elfen Zwerge, Goblins etc. die auch nicht als magische Wesen eingestuft werden." erklärte Severus.

Harry dachte scharf nach. Was wollte er wirklich nehmen? „Also gut, ich hätte gerne fortgeschrittene Verteidigung, Runen, Latein, Gaiamantie, Ritualzauber, Duellieren, Tiersprachen, Rassenkunde, Wahrsagen und fortgeschrittene Zaubersprüche."

„Das sind genau zehn Harry. Meinst du nicht das ist ein bisschen viel?"

„Ach was! Keine Sorge Sirius, das schaff ich schon."

Severus hmmte. „Lass die Runen raus und nimm fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke stattdessen. Das mit den Runen kann ich dir auch beibringen." Sirius sah Severus misstrauisch an aber Harry dachte sich ‚Einem geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul' und erklärte sofort sein Einverständnis. Und so meinte Severus, dass er den Brief einfach wieder mitnehmen und mysteriös wieder auftauchen lassen würde, mit der Unterschrift von Sirius Black als Harry Potters Erziehungsberechtigtem.

Harry musste fast grinsen als er an die verdutzten Gesichter der Lehrer und Dumbledore denken musste.

Erst am Abend fiel ihm ein, dass er Severus nicht danach gefragt hatte, woher Dumbledore wusste das er nicht mehr bei den Dursleys war.

Diese Frage klärte sich aber am nächstem Morgen.

„Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dumbledore auch einen Aufpasser für dich hatte. Arabella Figg, eine etwas ältere Hexe. Sie sollte dafür sorgen, dass du immer bei den Dursleys oder in sicherer Umgebung bleibst. Sie bemerkte dass du schon lange nicht mehr gesehen worden warst und fragte die Dursleys nach dir. Dein Onkel antwortete daraufhin das, was ich ihn hatte glauben lassen: Das du einfach eines Tages abgehauen wärst. Die alte Furie hat das nicht so toll aufgenommen. Dumbledore auch nicht."

Das hatte ihm Severus dazu erklärt.

Inzwischen war fast wieder eine ganze Woche vergangen, in der Harry wie immer mit Severus Kämpfen, Reiten und dunkle Magie – dieses natürlich hinter Sirius und Remus Rücken – gelernt hatte und seine Kräfte noch besser unter Kontrolle gekriegt hatte. Auf seinem Arm waren inzwischen ein schwarzer Phönix und eine Schlange deutlich zu sehen, das andere schwarze Gebilde wuchs noch etwas und sah noch recht unförmig aus.

Harry konnte den morgigen Tag kaum erwarten, denn morgen war der 1te September und daher würde er morgen zurück nach Hogwarts fahren.

Der wieder aufgetauchte Brief hatte reichlich für Aufruhr gesorgt. Keiner konnte sich so richtig erklären was dort abgelaufen war und jeder schrieb dem Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen des Stück Papiers andere unheimliche Sachen zu. Harry fand diese größtenteils belustigend oder idiotisch aber es waren auch einige angstmachende dabei gewesen.

Doch das war egal, den Morgen würde es zurück gehen, zurück in seinem neuen Outfit.

Das erste was Harry am nächsten Morgen machte, war noch mal die Liste der erlaubten Haustiere durchzugehen. Und ja, Aragog war erlaubt. Hundertprozentig erlaubt. Hedwig ja sowieso.

Dann suchte er sich spezielle Kleidungsstücke heraus, die gleichen, die er direkt bei Toni anhatte. Natürlich hatten sie mehr als eine Garnitur gekauft, aber diese gefiel ihm am besten. Dazu schwarzer Lippenstift und schwarzer Lidschatten, schwarzer Nagellack. Er fühlte sich so als wenn er heute in schwarz zu gehen hätte. Die kurzen Ärmel an Robe und Shirt zeigten deutlich die beiden Tätowierungen an seinen Armen. Ein Dolch saß im Schuh – übrigens Drachenleder – ein Dolch gut versteckt durch einen Zauber am Gürtel und der dritte am andern Schuh. Rons Schwert war im Reisekoffer verpackt. Den drei Erwachsenen hatte er bereits erklärt, dass er sich Kontaktlinsen besorgt hatte, und zwar per Eulenpost. Nur Severus hatte ihn etwas misstrauisch angesehen, aber er würde wahrscheinlich nur denken das Harry einen dunklen Zauber zur Sehkraft-Wiederherstellung benutzte. Seine Augen waren somit erlöst von der alten kaputten Brille. Perfekt. Harry versuchte sich im Spiegel selbst teuflisch anzugrinsen und war zufrieden mit dem Resultat.

Es war Zeit für ein Jahr mit einem Harry badboy Slytherin Potter.

„Hast du alles?" Das war sicherlich schon das fünfzigste mal das Sirius das sagte.  

„Ja, Sirius. Braver Hund, sitz!" Severus grinste hämisch und Sirius zog eine Schnute.

„Da will man einmal sich als der Pate ausgeben der man sein sollte und dann so etwas…"

„Woher kommt eigentlich die Spinne auf deiner Schulter" Remus hatte Aragog schon einige Zeit angestarrt, aber bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt.

„Von den Dursleys. Er lebte im Keller und ist mit mir gekommen als wir gegangen sind. Sein Name ist Aragog."

„Aragog? Interessanter Name?" Severus zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nach einer männlichen Acromantula benannt, mit der ich mal sprach."

Sirius hätte beinahe seinen Kaffee wieder ausgespuckt als Harry das sagte. Zum Glück konnte er sich beherrschen. Und zum Glück schmeckte der Kutschenkaffe von Snape tatsächlich gut.

„Wie bitte?"

Harry grinste. „Nichts, nichts. Aber ihr könnt ja mal Hagrid fragen."

Bevor einer etwas erwidern konnte kam die Kutsch zum stehen. „Also, Black bleibt hier und ich gehe schnell in den Zug. Du Lupin bringst Potter zum Zug. Werde nicht gesehen dabei. Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts."

Severus verlies die Kutsch nachdem er sich mit einer Illusion umgeben hatte.

Remus blickte Harry an. „Wollen wir mal?"

Harry war auf die Idee gekommen, es so aussehen zu lassen als hätte er seine Ferien in Knockturn Alley verbracht. Das würde nämlich auch seine jetzt schnelleren Reflexe, sein Wissen über die dunklen Künste und vor allem seine Kampffähigkeiten erklären.

Und es würde für verdammt viel Aufruhr sorgen.

Kings' Cross war nicht voll, aber es waren schon einige Leute da. Unter anderem die Weasleys und Hermine. Hermine und Ron blickten sich suchend nach Harry um.

„Und wenn er nicht kommt, Hermine?" fragte Ron jämmerlich.

„Er wird kommen, Ron, er hat den Brief abgegeben." erklärte Hermine ruhig.

„Ja, auf dem Brief stand aber auch der Name seines Paten. Also entschuldige wenn ich mich etwas komisch fühle." meinte Ron gereizt.

Plötzlich sah Hermine etwas. „Warte mal Ron, dass da hinten… das sieht aus wie Professor Lupin! Wenn Harry bei ihm war, vielleicht hat Professor Lupin die Unterschrift ja…?"

Die beiden rannten auf Remus zu, nicht bewusst, dass Ginny ihnen folgte.

Remus verschwand jedoch sehr schnell wieder. Wahrscheinlich waren sie die einzigen gewesen, die den Werwolf erkant hatten. Aber wo er vorher gestanden hatte, war ja auch noch dieser Junge gewesen, ein Verwandter von ihm vielleicht…?.

Da stand Harry, aber nicht der Harry den sie kannten… Was war das für eine Aufmachung? Alles so schwarz, die Tätowierungen und dann dieses Bild… sollte das ein Totenkopf sein?

Vorsichtig näherten die beiden sich Harry. Was sie nicht sahen, war wie Ginnys Augen aufleuchteten und sie auch Harry bestaunte – aber in einer ganz andern Art und Weise als Hermine und Ron. Was die beiden auch nicht bemerkten, war das Harry auch andere Augenpaare anzog.

~Zwei Gryffindors auf Kollisionskurs voraus… und eine kleine Schwester hinterher. Man, ich liebe diese hyperaktiven Sinne, wenn ich denn nicht besoffen bin, heißt das.~

Harry wartete bis die beiden fast hinter ihm waren bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und sie angrinste. Die Ecke in die Remus Harry gelotst hatte, wurde meistens von Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Außenseitern besetzt. Severus hatte Remus und Harry diese Seite vorgeschlagen um einen ‚guten' Eindruck zu machen. Und es schien zu wirken, denn bei seinem Auftritt grinsten einige der Umstehenden.

Außerdem schien Interesse zu bestehen, wer das denn eigentlich sei, der da so provokant auf Kings' Cross steht. Das Erstaunen der Zuhörenden war vorstellbar als Hermine „Harry?" stotterte.

Harry rann eine Hand durch seine Haare um eine der Strähnen vor seinem Auge wegzuschieben.

„Was für ein herzliches Hallo Hermine. Aber dir auch einen guten Tag." Sogar Harrys Stimme hatte sich verändert, wie es bei pubertierenden ja oft der Fall ist. Ein paar Mädchen kicherten in einer Ecke.

Ron musterte seinen… ehemaligen Freund von oben bis unten. „Was ist das!" er deutete auf Harrys Aufzug, „für eine Aufmachung?"

Harry spielte vor, interessiert an sich herunter zu schauen. Dann blickte er Ron wieder an. „Da wo ich herkomme nennt man das Kleidung, Ron."

Ron stutzte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Hermine wirkte verwirrt und sah Harry an. Dieser lehnte lässig an der Wand eines Bahnhofgebäudes und schien nicht weiter berührt zu sein von dem Auftauchen seiner ehemaligen besten Freunde. Jetzt fiel Hermine auch der eine Anhänger auf. Der Finsternis Ohrhänger.

Es war ein langer, schmaler, ovaler, violetter Stein der Harry vom Ohr bis fast auf die Schulter hing. Auf den Stein waren Runen eingraviert, deren Bedeutung Hermine zwar nicht kannte, aber sie würde es nachsehen, jawohl!

Ron versuchte wieder mit Harry zu reden. „Harry, was ist mit dir passiert? Ist das ein verspäteter Aprilscherz? Wasch dir doch erst mal die Farbe aus den Haaren und rubbele dir die Bemalungen von deinem Arm ab."

Ein paar der Umherstehenden kicherten.

„Das sind Tätowierungen, Ron. Die kann man nicht abrubbeln, wie du es so schön nennst. Und ich mag meine Haare, danke sehr."

Hermine und Ron sahen ihren ehemaligen besten Freund mit fast ofenstehenden Mündern an, was Anlass für die Umherstehenden war noch mehr zu kichern und verhohlenen zu grinsen. Ginny, die ebenfalls hinter Hermine und Ron stand, fand das ganze auch etwas lustig und musste mit grinsen.  Dieses Grinsen wurde zwar nicht von Hermine oder Ron, wohl aber von Harry – und Draco Malfoy gesehen.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte den vermeintlichen Neuling beobachtet und sich in eine gute Position zum Ansehen des Schauspiels gebracht. Und die kleine Weasley schien nicht ganz so spießig zu sein wie der Rest der Familie.

„Harry, was ist bloß mit dir passiert, wurdest du einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen oder so etwas? Du benimmst dich doch nicht normal!" schrie Hermine fast.

Harry schenkte ihr lediglich einen unbekümmerten Blick und meinte nur noch: „Normal ist eine relative Definition, weißt du, Hermine?" bevor er in seine Robentasche griff und den vorher dort versteckten Aragog herausholte.

Bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte machte Ron drei Schritte zurück. „Harry, woher hast du diese Sp-sp-spinne?" Rons Stimme war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er Angst hatte. Große Angst.

„Das ist Aragog." sagte Harry, so als wenn das alles weitere klären würde. Rons Hände fingen an zu zucken und er drehte sich um und ging. In seiner Hast übersah er Ginny. Hermine folgte ihm nachdem sie Harry noch einen verwirrten Blick geschenkt hatte. Auch sie war viel zu aufgeregt, um Ginny zu bemerken. Ein paar der Umstehenden lachten laut heraus, andern grinsten verholen. Draco Malfoy setzt sich in Bewegung in Richtung Potter. Ginny auch.

Ginny kam eher an, aber sie wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte. Deswegen war es auch Draco, der Harry zuerst ansprach.

„Sieh einer an, Potter in schwarz… und mit Make-Up." Die arrogant-übertonte Stimme Dracos triefte förmlich durch die Luft.

„Sie einer an, ein Frettchen im Frack." gab Harry zurück.

Draco zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, was anscheinend das Standartzeichen eines jeden Slytherins war.

„Sag mal Potter, stimmt es eigentlich, dass du von deinen Verwandten abgehauen bist? Und was hast du in Knockturn Kleidern hier zu suchen?"

„Ich bin nicht abgehauen sondern habe mich verabschiedet und wenn du etwas gegen meine Aufmachung hast, Malfoy, können wir uns ja darüber streiten!"

Zur Betonung zog Harry seinen Dolch aus dem Gurt, so dass Draco ihn gut sehen konnte.

Malfoy zog eine Ecke seiner Lippen in einem leicht amüsiertem höhnischen Lächeln nach oben. Harry bestaunte immer wieder, wie ausdruckskräftig doch die kleinsten Gesten eines Slytherins sein konnten.

„Ferien in Knockturn… muss ja interessant gewesen sein, Potter."

Harry entschied sich dazu, jetzt mal etwas mehr zu sagen.

„Eigentlich waren es Ferien mit einem Werwolf, einem Nekromanten, einem Vampir und einem Mörder, aber ich erspare dir die langweiligen Details, Malfoy."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Harry seinen Reisekoffer, nicht achtend auf die erschrockenen Ausdrücke der Umstehenden, inklusive Malfoy.

„Ich glaube man sollte sich schon mal einen Platz suchen im Zug. Möchtest du mich begleiten, Ginny?"

Ginny war offensichtlich über Harrys Angebot erfreut.

„Ja gerne Harry."

Beim Einsteigen in den Zug fiel Harry auf, dass Ginnys Augen etwas grün zu sein schien. Aber dabei musste er sich vertan haben, waren seine Kräfte in Ordnung? Denn wie er wusste waren Ginnys Augen braun und nicht leicht grün…

**A/N: REVIEW-ANTWORTEN:**

**Sh**: Nein, das sind nicht die Vier Zeichen von Hogwarts… Übertreiben will ich's ja nun doch nicht.

**Shelley:** Tja, selbst die Weasleys müssen etwas zum Vererben haben, wie soll man sonst als Schreiber etwas enterben können? ;) Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

**Monk &Ana**: Als Teil-Russe bevorzuge ich immer Wodka. Und du hast recht! Percy kommt immer zu kurz ‚Percy-Plakat-schwingt-und-hüpft' Und als Spießer kann ich ihn nicht sehen, mehr als überlasteten Schüler mit Selbstwertkomplexen oder als jemand der sich ein ‚zweites Leben' nebenher hält, versteht ihr?

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Danke sehr! Und an fiesen Stellen aufzuhören ist mein Hobby…  :-}

**La Rabiata:** Also, erst mal hier… ‚Messer-nimmt-sich-ein-Stück-abschneidet-und-an-Biata-gibt' Ich bin ja eigentlich ein freundlicher Mensch… ;)  Die Idee mit Severus kam mir eben so von wegen Slytherins sind ja so hinterlistig und clever. Da dachte ich mir, warum nicht so etwas? Das **ist** **verdammt** clever, wenn man mich fragt. Als AU bezeichnet man jede Geschichte, die irgendwie von den Originalen Abweicht. Eine meiner Lieblings AUs in Englisch ist die, wo Harry sich von Quirrell dazu überreden lässt, ihm den Stein zu geben.... ‚schwärmt'.  Und Percy kann **nicht** jeden wiederbeleben. Wird aber  noch mal genauer erklärt später. Ich hoffe das antwortet ein paar Fragen.

**Mayfly**: Ich weiß noch nicht ob's slash wird… die meisten wollen slash also wird es das wahrscheinlich auch. Und Harry wird schon dunkel… aber nicht richtig böse. Zumindest sehe ich das bis jetzt noch nicht so vor. ;)


	6. Teil 1 Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Und weiter geht's… Aber erst mal eine kurze Erklärung, hauptsächlich für JE: Ich selbst schminke mich nicht, habe mich nie geschminkt und habe nie vor, mich zu schminken. Alles was ich über's Schminken weiß, ist das die anderen Mädels bei mir in der Gegend es immer tun und alle relativ schnell damit fertig sind. Es tut mir leid, wenn Harrys Schminkerei etwas schnell abläuft… aber vielleicht ist er ja ein schneller Lerner? Gomen nasai! Ich hätte besser recherchieren sollen, bevor ich so etwas schreibe!

**FF.net hatte kurz Probleme beim Uploaden, deswegen habe ich das Kapitel noch einmal deleted und dann neu hochgeladen. Sorry an diejenigen, die das Update schon vorher bemerkten und es nicht sehen konnten!**

DIESES KAPIEL IST DEATHEATER GEWIDMET 

****

****

Harry verstaute sein Gepäck – Ginnys trug nur noch einen Rucksack bei sich und der Rest war bereits verstaut, wie sie ihm erklärte – und suchte schnell nach einem freien Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges. Durch pures Glück bekamen die beiden das letzte Abteil, direkt am Ende des Zugs. Sobald Harry die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, war Ginny auch schon dabei auf ihn einzureden.

„Geht es ihm gut, geht es ihm gut?" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, als wenn er nass wäre. „Woah, immer mit der Ruhe, Ginny. Wem soll es gut gehen?"  
Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, machte dann die Abteiltür auf, sah sich um und schloss sie wieder. Schließlich setzte sie sich und deutet Harry an, sich gegenüber von ihr hinzusetzen. Als er endlich saß flüsterte sie: „Percy!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ich hatte gehört, deine Familie hätte ihn verstoßen, weil er ein Priester ist!"

Ginny schnaubte. „Es ist mir egal was Ron, die Zwillinge, Bill und meine Eltern sagen! Ich weiß, dass Percy ein guter Mensch ist! Du bist ja auch nicht böse, nur weil du Parsel sprichst!" Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Charlie bei der Aufzählung ausgelassen worden war. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

„Warum glaubst du, ich wüsste etwas von Percy?"

Ginny biss sich noch einmal auf die Lippe. „Nun ja, einerseits soll Sirius Black ihn ja gerettet haben und nun… ich weiß ja von seiner Unschuld und dass er dein Pate ist…"

Wieder biss sie sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Außerdem… nun ja, Charlie ist auch der Meinung, Percy kann nicht auf einmal über Nacht böse werden. Er kennt in Rumänien ein paar Werwölfe, die auch mit den Drachen arbeiten… einer von ihnen hatte ihm den Tipp gegeben, bei Remus Lupin nach Percy zu suchen… und als Hermine und Ron losgelaufen sind, sagten sie etwas von Professor Lupin… also bin ich hinterher, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es Percy geht."

Das erklärte natürlich einiges. Ginny war also begierig darauf, Neuigkeiten über Percy zu hören.

„Ihm geht es gut. Äußerst gut sogar, würde ich behaupten. Remus und Sirius haben sich gut um ihn gekümmert in den ersten Wochen der Ferien und danach sind wir zusammen am gleichen Ort geblieben. Er ist in perfekt gesunder Verfassung und lernt noch, mit seinen Kräften umzugehen."

Ginny atmete aus. „Oh, danke! Ich hatte solche Angst ihm sei was zugestoßen!" Während sie das sagte fiel sie Harry um den Hals. Harry klopfte ihr etwas verwirrt auf den Rücken, nicht im Klaren darüber, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Ginny löste sich wieder von ihm und lächelte. Und es gab keinen Zweifel mehr: Ginnys Augen hatten einen deutlichen Grünstich. Hatte Harry das vorher ohne seine Supersinne gar nicht mitbekommen? Wäre ja möglich. Aber woher sollte sie denn auch grüne Augen haben. Grüne Augenfarben waren selten in der Natur und noch seltener mit Magie hinzukriegen.

Harry wusste das, weil ihm das mal jemand über seine Augen erzählt hatte. Und die einzigste Person außer ihm, die grüne Augen gehabt hatte war – Harrys Augen verengten sich etwas und er musterte Ginny nachdenklich. Diese suchte aus ihrem kleinen Rucksack etwas heraus und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

War es möglich? Konnte das überhaupt sein? Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er würde sie auf alle Fälle genauer beobachten in nächster Zeit…

Die erste halbe Stunde der Zugfahrt verlief ereignislos. Ginny brachte Harry auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge was die Weasleys anging und erzählte von Gesprächen ihrer Eltern die sie hier und da aufgeschnappt hatte.

So wie es aussah hatten die Weasleys mit verächtlichen Äußerungen anderer Zauberer zu kämpfen. Der Ruf der Weasleys war nicht besser geworden, jetzt wo Percy ein Priester war. Oder besser: Jetzt wo er als Priester erkannt worden war. Die Weasleys hatten was Percy anging anscheinend fast alle die gleiche Meinung: Ein Priester ist schlimmer als ein Todesser und wenn Percy einer ist existiert er für uns nicht mehr.

Die einzigsten Ausnahmen waren Ginny und Charlie.

„Woher wusste der Werwolf eigentlich etwas von Remus? Es sah in den Ferien nicht so aus, als hätte er viel Kontakt mit anderen Werwölfen gehabt." meinte Harry plötzlich.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber weiß ich auch nichts. Aber unsere Eltern wissen nicht, dass Charlie ein paar Werwölfe kennt. Die wären ja außer sich!"

Harry machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Weasleys waren doch recht freundlich gegenüber Remus gewesen, wenn er sich richtig  erinnerte.

Ginny musste seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie erklärte schnell: „ Oh, sie haben nichts gegen Remus, weil er ja für Dumbledore arbeitet und so, und auch immer den Trank nimmt. Aber meine Eltern sind sehr… abergläubisch wenn du so willst, Harry. Slytherins sind böse und Priester sind böse, Vampire und Werwölfe sind auch böse… wenn sie jemanden kennen, der trotz allem… nun ja, der versucht seine ‚Schulden abzuarbeiten', dann sind sie… verständnisvoll. Aber sonst nicht. Du hättest mitkriegen sollen, wie sie sich aufgeregt haben, als Charlie verkündet hat er will mit Drachen arbeiten!" Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Warum? Für mich sah es immer so aus, als würden sie eher stolz auf Charlie sein."

Ginny seufzte. „Ja, an sich sind sie stolz. Weißt du, zuerst wollte Charlie nicht nur im Drachenreservat arbeiten. Er wollte sich einen Drachen als Vertrauten nehmen." Sie stockte. „Weißt du, was Vertraute sind?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vertraute sind magische oder nicht magische Tiere, die sich an eine Person gebunden haben. Sie helfen ihrem Meister, beschützen ihn, warnen ihn, alles so etwas. Bei den nicht magischen Tieren geschieht so etwas dadurch, dass sie die Magie des Zauberers oder der Hexe in sich aufnehmen und dadurch… na ja, irgendwie schlauer werden. Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Bei magischen Tieren ist es schwieriger, sie suchen ihre Meister selbst aus und folgen ihnen nur wenn sie es auch einsehen. Viele magische Tiere sind aber sehr nützlich als Vertraute. Fawkes ist Dumbledores Vertrauter."

Harry nickte langsam. „Das erklärt einiges." Plötzlich viel ihm etwas ein. Wenn normale Tiere sich dadurch banden, das sie Magie aufsogen und wenn Aragog schon ein gewisses Alter hatte… was bei seiner Spinnenart eigentlich unmöglich wäre… aber Harry hatte ja schon im Schrank immer mit Spinnen gehaust… war Aragog an ihn gebunden?

Harry wandte sich der Spinne zu, die neben ihm auf der Zugbank saß und hob sie hoch.

„Hey mein Kleiner, bist du mein Vertrauter?" Die Spinne drehte sich zu ihm und hob die Vorderbeine. „Ist das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?" murmelte Harry.

Ginny beugte sich vor. „Kann ich sie mal streicheln?" „Na klar. Es ist übrigens ein er. Aragog ist der Name." Ginny näherte sich dem Spinnenrücken vorsichtig mit dem Finger und streichelte Aragog vorsichtig dort. Aragog zuckt zwar nur mit den Beinen, aber es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

„Mag er es nicht?"

Harry dachte nach. „Spinnen haben ein Außenskelett. Wahrscheinlich würden wir es auch nicht mögen, wenn jemand auf unser Rückrat drückt." Ginny und Harry sahen sich kurz an und machten dann mit ihrem Gesicht einen ‚Bah!' Ausdruck.

Aragog entschied sich dazu auf Harrys Schulter zu klettern.

„Woher hast du ihn?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ach, er kommt von den Dursleys. In meinem… Zimmer waren immer Spinnen gewesen. Aus Langeweile habe ich angefangen mit ihm hier zu sprechen und als ich fortging habe ich ihn gefragt ob er mit will."

Ginny lächelte. „Hört sich ganz so an, als wenn er an dich gebunden ist."

„Ja, würde ich auch sagen. Haben Leute oft Spinnen als Vertraute?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, höchstens eine magische." Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Können Leute mehr als einen Vertrauten haben?"

Ginny lachte. „Natürlich, oder was hast du gedacht das Hedwig ist? Eulen binden sich immer an ihren Besitzer. Es sei denn, sie mögen ihn nicht, dann hauen sie einfach wieder ab. Ärgerlich für einige Leute, die ihre Eulen schlecht behandeln."

Was Ginny da sagte machte Sinn. Hedwig schien seine ganzen Stimmungsschwankungen mitzukriegen und wollte ihn immer aufmuntern…

„Hat Charlie eigentlich einen Drachen als Vertrauten oder hat er es noch vor?"

Ginny grinste. „Das darfst du nicht Mama und Papa sagen, ja? Charlie schreibt mir ja immer und er hat mir von einem Viperzahn erzählt, denn sie gerade da oben aufpäppeln, weil er verletzt worden ist. Eigentlich leben Viperzähne in Peru, also ist der Drache da oben in Rumänien etwas fremd. Charlie hat einen Zauber benutzt, um mit dem Drachen reden zu können. Und von dem, was er mir geschrieben hat wird der Drache nur dann friedlich, wenn er bei ihm ist."

„Und das ist ein gutes Zeichen?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Aber ja! Der Drache mag ihn! Charlie hat geschrieben, dass er vielleicht sein Vertrauter wird. Charlie weiß sogar schon seinen Namen! Das sagen Drachen nicht gerne einem Zauberer. Und Drachen sind nicht doof, nur weil sie magische Tiere sind. Und in seinem letzten Brief hat Charlie geschrieben, dass er eine ganz große Überraschung für unser nächstes Treffen hat!" Am Ende ihres letzten Satzes wurde Ginnys Stimme ganz hoch und sie hob jubelnd die Arme in die Höhe.

Harry musste Grinsen. „Charlie hat 'nen Draco!"

Die beiden sahen sich zwei Sekunden lang an und prusteten dann los vor lachen.

Gerade in dem Augenblick walzte Draco Malfoy in das Abteil.

Harry und Ginny sahen ihn und prusteten noch mal los.

Gute fünf Minuten später betrachtete Draco sie mit einer gezogenen Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass sie sich beruhigten. Hinter Draco waren Pansy Parkinson und Gregory Goyle erschienen.

„Darf man fragen was hier so amüsant ist?" Die Frage wurde in Dracos normaler Arroganz überbracht.

Ginny kicherte noch etwas, deswegen antwortete Harry. „Ach, wir sprachen nur gerade darüber, dass Ginnys Bruder einen Draco bekommen hat." Erneut brach Ginny in Gelächter aus.

Goyle sah noch dümmer aus als vorher und Pansy schein auch nicht ganz mitzukommen. Draco dagegen schien etwas begriffen zu haben. „Potter, der Besitz von Drachen ist illegal in England. Ich fürchte, der Weasel der den Drachen hat wird sich nicht lange freuen können."

Zwischen zwei Kicherlauten brachte Ginny hervor: „Nicht wenn der Drache sein Vertrauter ist."

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich. „Draci, können wir nicht wieder in unser Abteil gehen?" jammerte Pansy und hing sich an Dracos Arm. Draco gab ihr einen vernichtungswürdigen Blick. „Pansy, nenne mich nicht Draci. Du und Goyle, ihr könnt ja schon mal gehen, aber ich bleibe hier."

„Aber Draci, was ist denn an Potti interessanter als an deiner Zukünftigen?"

Über Dracos Gesicht huschte ein Schauer, wahrscheinlich bei dem Gedanken, Pansy zu heiraten. „Pansy, könntest du wohl **bitte** **gehen**?"

Pansy zog einen Schmollmund und zog zusammen mit Goyle ab.

Sobald die beiden die Abteiltür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fing Ginny an zu schauspielern.

„Oh Draaa-ciii, kommst du nüücht mit mir miiiit?" Dabei äffte sie Pansys schrille Stimme perfekt nach und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm fest. Dann legte sie ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und klimperte mit den Augen. „Büütte?" Wieder ein Klimpern.

Noch in einer guten Stimmung vom Lachanfall gerade zuvor, konnte Harry sich nicht zurückhalten und kichert erneut los. Draco sah hingegen nicht gerade sehr erfreut darüber aus.

„Ich mag sie auch nicht, Weasel, aber wenigstens hat sie Geld!"

Ginny imitierte Dracos arroganten Blick. „Mein Harryleinchen auch!"

Harry hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und sah Ginny fragend an. „Das letzte mal als ich dich sah waren wir aber noch nicht zusammen."

Ginny stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Hey! Ich wollte ihn doch nur auf die Palme bringen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht die schüchterne Ginny, die er kannte. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Potter hat Geld? Woher?"

„Na, von meinem Paten natürlich!" Jetzt konnte Harry endlich einen Trumph ausspielen, den Sirius ihm in den Ferien ‚gegeben' hatte. Viele der Purblüter Familien waren miteinander verwandt, was irgendwie logisch war, denn so viele ‚pure' Familien gab es nicht mehr. Und Dracos Mutter war nun mal Sirius Cousin. Sirius Familie hatte nicht nur viel Geld gehabt… das jetzt eigentlich Harry gehörte, da Sirius das in seinem Willen damals so verfasst hatte. Und da Harry Erbe der Blacks war, und die Blacks nächste Erben zu den Malfoys waren… bekam Harry auch das Malfoygeld, wenn alle Malfoys sterben sollten.

Ginny wusste zwar den Black – Malfoy Teil vielleicht nicht, aber er hatte ja auch noch das Geld seiner Eltern.

Draco verschränkte seine Arme. „Welcher Pate? Hagrid?"

Harry lächelte bittersüß. „Nein, Sirius Black natürlich. Du weißt, der Cousin deiner Mutter?"

Dracos bleiche Haut wurde noch bleicher. Das war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass Harry den Jungen wirklich und zu tiefst geschockt sah. Schließlich wusste kaum einer, dass Sirius Harrys Pate war. Und noch weniger Leute wussten, dass Remus Harrys andere Pate war… als Werwolf hatte er die Erlaubnis dazu nur sehr schwer bekommen und wollte sie nicht dadurch verlieren, dass er es jedem auf die Nase band.

„Wiederhol das noch mal, Potter."

Ginny sah von Harry zu Draco und verstand nur Bahnhof. Ihre Eltern waren zwar Purblüter, erzählten ihren Kindern aber nicht solche trivialen Sachen wie Verwandtschaften unter den Familien. Die Weasleys gaben nichts darauf, ob jemand Purblut oder nicht wahr und wollten, dass ihre Kinder das auch so sahen.

Harry zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Mein Pate, Sirius Black, hat in seinem Willen deutlich klargemacht, dass ich der Erbe bin. Eigentlich wollte er ja Remus einsetzten. Remus Lupin, der Werwolf aus unserem zweiten Jahr, du erinnerst dich? Sie waren gute Freunde in der Schule, weißt du? Aber leider dürfen Werwölfe von ‚Purblütern' ja nicht erben… Aber natürlich gebe ich das Geld sowieso Remus. Oder zumindest den größten Teil, ich muss ja auch von etwas leben."

Dracos Gehirnwindungen waren schwer in Arbeit. Wenn Harry Sirius Erbe war und die Blacks die Erben der Malfoys waren, wobei Sirius der letzte Black war… dann würde Harry, wenn die Malfoys keinen Erben haben sollten, alles kriegen.

Und er, Draco Malfoy, war der Erbe.

Harry Potter hatte Draco gerade das berühmte As im Ärmel gezeigt. Wenn ihm, dem Malfoyerben, etwas zustoßen würde, würde Potter erben. Das Geld ging immer auf den jüngsten und direktesten Erben über.

„Dafür scheinst du aber eine ganz schön arme Wahl in Freunden zu haben, Potter. Weasel und sein Turteltäubchen Granger sind gerade dabei sich bei den anderen Gryffindioten über dich aufzuregen. Sieht nicht so aus als wenn es dieses Jahr das goldene Trio geben würde, oder?" Nach diesem Satz hatte Draco eigentlich einen grandiosen Rückzug antreten wollen, aber Harrys nachdenkliche Stimme hielt ihn auf.

Bei den Worten ‚goldenes Trio' hatte etwas in Harrys Kopf geklingelt. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. „Draco, Ginny, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Dumbledore mal so richtig schocken?"

Ginny warf Harry zwar einen komischen Blick zu, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln. „Das einzigste Mädchen von acht Kindern zu sein und dann auch noch die jüngste ist unglaublich ätzend. Man wird immer nur bevormundet. Ein paar Leute zu schocken könnte Spaß machen…" Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und dachte nach.

Draco atmete tief durch und wusste jetzt schon, dass er seine Entscheidung bereuen würde. „Also, Potter, ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, aber wenn es darum geht den Gryffindioten und ihrem Opa eins auszuwischen bin ich dabei."

Damit setzte sich der Slytherin gegenüber von Harry hin.

Harry rieb sich die Hände. „Wunderbar! Eigentlich war ja nur ich als der Schocker gedacht, aber daraus könnte man mehr machen…"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du warst als Schocker gedacht? Potter, das hört sich an als wenn du für eine Untergrundarmee arbeitest." Harry lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. 

Ginny blickte von einem zum anderen. „Okay, jetzt bin ich neugierig Harry. Worum geht's?"

„Es kommt ein Krieg. Draco, du weißt das, Ginny, du weißt es auch. In diesem Krieg gibt es Fudge und seine Kürbisköpfe, Dumbledore und seine Puppen und den guten alten Voldie mit seiner Komödiantentruppe." Ginny kicherte und Draco zog verächtlich den Mundwinkel hoch. „Potter, komm zur Sache."

„Nun ja, was wäre wenn es noch eine vierte Gruppe gäbe?"

Dracos Augenbraue erreichte einen neuen Höchstwert. „Potter schlägst du gerade vor, was ich glaube das du vorschlägst?"

Harry grinste. „Treten wir den ganzen Besserwissern die mit unserem Leben spielen doch einfach in den Arsch."

~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~

Auf Hogwarts begann das neue Schuljahr traditionell am 1. September. Auch wenn dieser erster September ein Freitag war und man als aller erstes ein Wochenende vor sich hatte.

Und so kam es, dass die Schüler den Hogwarts Express verließen und sich schon auf das Wochenende freuten. Wer während der Busfahrt seine Freunde noch nicht wieder gefunden hatte tat es jetzt und es wurden Urlaubsgeschichten erzählt, Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht und gequatscht.

Wobei wir auch am Thema des Tages – vielleicht sogar des Jahres, waren sich einige sicher! – angekommen wären: Harry Potter.

Sein Auftritt am Zug hatte sich schneller herumgesprochen wie ein Leuchtfeuer durch eine mittelalterliche Stadt wüten konnte und im Prinzip jeder wollte Harry sehen und hatte seine eigene Meinung dazu.

Allerdings hatte nicht wirklich jeder seine ‚eigene' Meinung dazu. Gruppenzwang gab es überall, auch auf Hogwarts. Und wer zu einer Gruppe gehörte, hatte dieselbe Meinung. Man konnte die Schüler eigentlich in sechs Gruppen einteilen:

Die Gryffindors hielten Harrys Benehmen und seine Kleidung für fürchterlich, anormal und garantiert gefährlich – die Lehrer würden doch Punkte abziehen!

Die Hufflepuffs waren geschockt und hielten das für den Verrat schlechthin – mit solchen Lumpen konnte der Harry Potter sich doch nicht sehen lassen! Wie konnte er nur so etwas tragen! Fürchterlich!

Die Ravenclaws sahen das ganz mit kühlem Intellekt an: Interessant, er trug also so etwas. Wie ist er auf die Idee gekommen? Was würde er jetzt machen? Und sah er so nicht einfach mysteriös und wie ein Studienobjekt aus?

Den Slytherins konnten die Ansichten der schwarz-weiß sehenden Gryffindors, naiven Hufflepuffs und Mysterien erforschenden Ravenclaws egal sein. Sie hatten eine große Frage: Was **bezweckte** er damit? Was wollte er damit **erreichen**?

Das waren die vier großen Gruppen. Dann gab es da die besonders intelligenten und listigen aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin die sich Gedanken darüber machten, wie sie daraus für sich Vorteile ziehen konnten. Und die besonders fanatischen aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, die Harry Potter zu Voldemorts Nachfolger und Erben erklärt hatten.

Und sie alle glotzten ihn an. Natürlich mehr oder weniger diskret – je nach Haus – aber sie taten es trotzdem.

Harry fand das überaus lustig.

In den letzten vier Jahren wurde er verfolgt, fast vergöttert, gehasst und geliebt, weil er der Retter der Menschheit war. Das war immer das gewesen, was die Öffentlichkeit gesehen hatte. Selbst Voldemort hatte ihn als das gesehen und ihn deswegen so vehement verfolgt. Jetzt war Harry nicht mehr der kleine nette Junge von nebenan der in der nächsten Telefonzelle zu Superboy wurde. Dieses Schuljahr würde er endlich zeigen was in ihm steckt.

Harry lief in Richtung Pferdekutschen. Die Schüler wisperten und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn, auf die Tattoos und auf seine Kleidung. Er konnte sich nur sehr schwer davon abhalten, ein höhnisches Grinsen à la Snape aufzusetzen, aber das hätte ihn ja verraten – zumindest für die Slytherins.

Das Gespräch mit Draco und Ginny war gut ausgegangen. Natürlich war Draco ihm nicht in die Arme gefallen und hatte ihm eine treue Freundschaft geschworen, aber damit hatte Harry auch nicht gerechnet. Draco wollte das beste für sich aus der Welt herausholen und dafür würde er auch mit Harry arbeiten. Vielleicht würden die beiden im Laufe der Zeit besser miteinander auskommen.

Aber ihr Plan war festgelegt. Die Welt würde in einen Krieg gestürzt werden und ein Krieg nahm keine Rücksicht auf die neue Generation oder die ganz kleinen Kinder. Dumbeldore war ein manipulativer Bastard, so viel hatte Harry deutlich gemacht. Voldemort war ein machthungriger Besessener und Fudge war einfach ein ängstlicher Vollidiot.

Keiner der drei wollte einem dieser Leute folgen und wie Draco mehr oder weniger deutlich erklärt hatte, wussten viele Slytherins wie Voldemort war und würden ihm lieber nicht folgen. Das Problem war nur, wem sonst? Dumbledore trauten sie nicht und Fudge war ganz außer Frage.

Harry war sich sicher, nicht nur Slytherins konnten dazu überredet werden, einer anderen Partei zu folgen. Viele Ravenclaws sicherlich auch, und einige Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs mussten auch die Wahrheit sehen können.

Während Harry sich also als zwielichtige Person verhalten würde – nicht eindeutig auf Dumbledores Seite aber auch nicht richtig böse – würden Ginny und Draco nach Anhängern suchen. Das musste äußerst diskret vonstatten gehen, damit Dumbledore davon nichts mitbekam, aber Harry würde schon für Ablenkung sorgen.

Das war Harrys Plan gewesen. Draco hatte einige Verbesserungsvorschläge gehabt.

_„Alles schön und gut Potter, aber wie willst du heißen?" fragte Draco._

_Harry blinzelte mit den Augen. „Was meinst du damit?" Draco seufzte._

_„Potter, schalte mal endlich dein Hirn ein! Wenn du Anhänger für unsere Sache haben willst, dann brauchst du einen Namen, so wie Lord Voldemort," Draco betonte den Namen absichtlich und Ginny zuckte auch nicht zusammen. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr mit dem Tagebuch, so hatte sie erklärt, hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Er war auch mal ein Junge gewesen, „ oder Dumbledore mit seinem komischen Orden. Und ja, ich weiß darüber. Wenn die Leute dir folgen sollen, brauchst du einen Namen. Mit Namen assoziieren die Leute etwas. Mit einem Namen kann man mysteriös, gefährlich, nett, vertrauenswürdig oder so etwas ähnliches wirken. DU brauchst einen Namen als Kopf der Gruppe. Und niemand darf deine wahre Identität wissen, versteht sich, oder?"_

_Harry nickte und dachte nach. Er brauchte einen Namen!_

_Es war Ginny, die endlich auf einen Namen kam: „Der stille Fürst!"´_

_Draco und Harry sahen sie mit offenen Augen an. Sie wurde rot. „Nun ja, es passt zu ihm, oder? Und es klingt mysteriös! Und mysteriös sollte er wirken, oder? Schließlich sind wir die unbekannte vierte Gruppe, oder?"_

_Draco grinste.  „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich den Tag erlebe an dem ein Weasley eine gute Idee hat."_

_Harry nickte. „Also gut, der stille Fürst."_

Was Harry den beiden anderen nicht gesagt hatte, war das er vorhatte Severus mit einzubeziehen. Und am besten auch noch Sirius, Remus und Percy. Ohne Erwachsene war das Vorhaben aussichtslos. Und gerade Severus und Remus waren perfekt: Severus wegen seinem ‚Volk' und Remus, weil er ein Werwolf war und somit andere Werwölfe leichter überredet werden konnten.

Harry hoffte nur, die vier würden auch zustimmen.

Schließlich entschloss sich Harry für eine der Kutschen und stieg ein. Er wusste, dass es eine bestimmte Anzahl von Kutschen gab – passend für die Schüler – und wunderte sich, wer sich trauen würde zu ihm in die Kutsche zu steigen.

Einige Minuten später erschien ein fast grinsender Seamus und ein etwas ängstlich aussehender Dean.

~Verstehe. Eine Wette. Wahrscheinlich mit Ron. Oder sie wollten sich davon überzeugen, dass ich es wirklich bin.~

Kaum hatten die beiden sich gesetzt erschien auf einmal ein blondhaariger Junge an der Kutschentür und kletterte ebenfalls herein. Harry erkannte den etwas kleiner gebauten und leicht übersehbaren Jungen als Blaise Zaibini aus Slytherin.

„Hallo Harry, ich komme gerade vom Vertrauten. Er hat mich gebeten dir stille Grüße zu entsenden und aufzupassen, dass die Tiger dir nicht den Kopf abbeißen."

Harry lies seine momentane Verwirrung nicht durchschauen. Blaise kam also von Draco, war bereits angeworben, wusste über **etwas** bescheid – hatten sie sich nicht entschlossen Harrys Identität geheim zu halten? – und sollte wegen Seamus und Dean auf ihn aufpassen.

Harry war kein Kleinkind mehr.

„Du kannst dem Viperzahn," Harry benutzte diesen Drachennamen absichtlich, denn eine Viper war ja eine Schlange, „sagen, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann außerdem fehlen diesen Tigern die Zähne."

Blaise nickte. „Das war auch mein Eindruck aber die First Lady wollte sicher gehen."

Man. Es gab diese Gruppe erst seit ein paar Stunden und schon hatten ihre Anführer Namen und eine Geheimsprache entwickelt!

Seamus und Dean starrten die beiden an. Blaise tat so als würde er es gerade bemerken und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Seamus Finnigen und Dean Thomas, richtig? Blaise Zaibini." Blaise gab den beiden ein kleines Nicken und lehnte sich dann zurück um die Umgebung aus der Kutsche heraus zu betrachten.

Harry wurde auf einmal klar, dass Seamus und Dean das weiter erzählen würden. Und das Hermine den Code leicht entschlüsseln konnte, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht erraten konnte wer Viperzahn und die First Lady waren. Was bedeutet, dass sie sich schon einen neuen Code einfallen lassen mussten. Verdammt, Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass das so viel Arbeit machen würde.

„Hey, Harry. Woher der neue Aufzug und wie kommt's dass du mit einer Schlange befreundet bist?" Endlich hatte Seamus sich getraut etwas zu sagen.

„Die Sachen sind gekauft Seamus und obwohl ich noch keine Schlange habe, hätte ich gern eine. Aber möchtet ihr Aragog, meine Spinne kennen lernen?" Harrys Ton war nicht unfreundlich, im Gegenteil sogar. Es hörte sich so an, als wenn er mit alten Freunden beim Tee säße und den neuesten Tratsch erzählte.

Dean zeigte etwas Interesse bei der Erwähnung von Aragog, aber Seamus deutete auf Blaise. „Komm schon Harry, du weißt was ich meine. Was haben die Schlangen dir über die Ferien hinweg angetan? Wir wissen doch alle, dass du nie weglaufen oder solche Kleidung tragen würdest!"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und seine Stimme wurde monoton. „Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie wenig man über seine Mitmenschen weiß, nicht? Ich meine, Sirius Black hätte niemand für einen Todesser gehalten und am Ende war er es doch, oder?" Harry wusste ziemlich genau was er dort gerade gesagt hatte. Aber wenn er schon eine zwielichtige Gestalt werden sollte, dann richtig.

Plötzlich schaltete sich Blaise wieder ein. „Oh, hast du Viperzahn über die Reptilienabteilung kennen gelernt?" Reptilienabteilung? Harry musste unbedingt mit Draco über die Codewörter sprechen!

„Nein, nein. Da war ich gar nicht. Es war eher aus versehen. Aber einen Viperzahn kann man immer gut gebrauchen schon allein wegen der Kraft. Und schnell sind die Biester auch. Ach, wenn du ihn in der nächsten Zeit siehst, kannst du ihn auf die Übersetzungszauber ansprechen? Wir müssten da einiges ändern, damit sie nicht vorschnell in die Bücher übernommen werden."

Seamus und Dean konnten jetzt zwar alles mithören, aber bevor Hermine rauskriegte was los war hatten sie schon ein neues System entwickelt. Harry hoffte nur, dass Blaise verstanden hatte, was genau Harry mit der letzten Nachricht aussagen wollte.

Blaise sah einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich aus, dann lächelte er. „Ach ja, die Bücher! Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir sollten die neuen Sprüche schnell fertig haben, wenn die Tiger in der Bibliothek ankommen." Seine Stirn runzelte sich. „Hoffentlich wird der Bibliothekar nicht nervig. Du weißt am besten, wie er ist." Harry nickte. „Oh ja!"

Den Rest der Reise sagten Seamus und Dean nichts und Harry und Blaise begnügten sich damit, die Landschaft zu betrachten.

Beim Aussteigen verschwanden Seamus und Dean unglaublich und schnell und Blaise hatte genug Zeit um Harry etwas zu zuflüstern. „Draco hat mir einiges erklärt. Ich bin leicht übersehbar und gut im sammeln von Informationen. Was Draco erzählt hat von dem was du gesagt hat stimmt, die sind Idioten. Treten wir ihnen in den Arsch!"

Blaise verschwand darauf hin auch und Harry schien zu begreifen, dass dieser eine Satz eine Art Motto geworden war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry hatte geglaubt, etwas besseres als die Blicke der Schüler gäbe es nicht. Er hatte sich geirrt. McGonagalls Augen waren kurz davor aus ihrem Kopf zu fallen und die Art und Weise wie Dumbledore nachdenklich da saß war auch sehr amüsant.

~Ich habe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht, wenn ich das jetzt schon amüsant finde. Ach, zur Hölle damit. Das ist amüsant.~

Harry saß am Ende des Gryffindortisches, der direkt neben den Lehrern lag und von dem aus man am schnellstens die Halle Richtung Turm & Kerker verlassen konnte. Natürlich war Harry immer noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und wurde dementsprechend viel angestarrt… immer noch.

~Vier Jahre und man könnte meinen die haben mich noch nie gesehen. Was so ein paar Veränderungen alles ausmachen können?~

Harry fragte sich aus reiner Neugier, ob man in einer Muggelschule auf solche Veränderungen auch so reagieren würde.

Schließlich fing McGonagall an die Namen der neuen Schüler vorzulesen und der Lärm brach ab. Stattdessen lief ein neuer Schüler nach dem anderen nach vorne.

~Warum sind denn das so viele?~ Im Geiste rechnete Harry etwas aus…

… Er war eins und ein paar Monate alt gewesen, als seine Eltern starben. Rechnete man noch die zwei / drei Jahre dazu, die man gebraucht hatte, um wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen kam er auf drei / vier Jahre. Dazu dann elf, das Alter dieser Kinder…

Harry grinste innerlich. Das waren wohl die geburtenstarken Jahre, die in denen die Leute sich wieder sicher fühlten um Kinder zu kriegen.

Und es waren viele. Mehr als in den Jahren zuvor. Nicht das Harry etwas dagegen hatte. Er mochte Kinder.

~Das ist etwas was kein fünfzehnjähriger eigentlich denken sollte.~ Beschloss er bei sich. Teenager seines Alters sollten eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken ob sie Kinder mochten oder nicht.

~Kinder meines Alters sollten auch keinen Einzelkrieg mit einem Verrückten führen müssen, weil der Rest der Welt glaubt es soll so sein. Kinder sollten… Ach, weg damit. Es gibt so vieles was falsch ist auf der Welt. Meine Gedanken werden auch nichts daran ändern.~

Harry beobachtete die Einteilung mit einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Obwohl Dumbledore angefangen hatte, ihm diskret zu zuwinken um ihm wahrscheinlich zu signalisieren: Gleich geht's hoch in mein Büro Bursche, und dann will ich ein paar Antworten.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch genau das. Tja, Schade. Es war nicht gerade so als wenn Harry einfach so sagen würde: „Natürlich geht's mir gut, Dumble altes Haus, ich war ja nur bei Sev zu Gast."

Harry hätte fast laut heraus lachen müssen bei der Vorstellung von Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Satz.

Alle Erstklässler waren in ihre Häuser verteilt und Dumbledore hatte seine provisorische Rede gehalten. Das Essen erschien endlich auf den Tellern – Harry hatte Hunger – als auch schon McGonagall auf ihn zu kam. „Mr. Potter, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

~Was zum…?~

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Sofort entstand ein noch größerer Lärm in der Halle als vorher schon geherrscht hatte.

Warum nahm Dumbledore ihn jetzt aus der Halle? Das musste notgedrungen so viel Spekulationen und Lärm erzeugen. Dumbledore musste das so beabsichtigt hatten. Wollte er durch die anderen Schüler Druck auf Harry ausüben? Dachte er vielleicht, dass Harry klein beigeben würde, wenn er so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam? Tja, wenn dann hatte Dumbledore sich geirrt. Harry war, wie man so schön sagt, ‚A man on a mission' oder in diesem Sinne ‚A boy on a mission' und Dumbledore würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Diesmal nicht.

Wie erwartet führte McGonagall Harry zum Büro des Schulleiters. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Schulleiter sich unten entschuldigt und war dann auf einem seiner tollen Geheimwege irgendwie schneller nach oben gelangt. ~Manipulativer Bastard.~

Als sie endlich angekommen waren wartete tatsächlich Dumbledore schon auf sie, zusammen mit… Severus?

Harry wunderte sich, wie Severus es vollbracht hatte von Dumbledore mitgenommen zu werden. Denn Dumbledore hatte ihn garantiert nicht freiwillig mitgenommen.

„Ah, Harry, setz dich doch bitte."

Harry tat genau dies und legte seine Arme so auf die Sessellehnen, dass seine Tattoos und seine Innenarme gut zu sehen waren. Damit konnte Dumbledore Harrys Tätowierungen betrachten, aber auch sehen das Harry **kein** dunkles Zeichen auf dem Arm hatte.

Anscheinend erwartete Dumbledore von Harry irgendein Zeichen das er etwas sagen würde, aber Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran, mit der Unterhaltung anzufangen. Also beschäftigte er sich damit, depressiv auszusehen und nichts zu sagen.

Nach den ersten fünf Minuten verlor McGonagall die Geduld. „Mr. Potter, wir hätten gerne eine Erklärung, was mit ihnen in den Ferien passiert ist."

Harry hatte auf einmal den Drang eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben zu ziehen, tat es aber nicht. Aus zwei einfachen Gründen: Erstens würde es zu sehr nach Severus aussehen, zweitens hatte er keine Übung darin, es könnte also lustig aussehen und das würde ihm hier nicht helfen.

Stattdessen entschied er sich dafür ausgedehnt zu seufzen.

„Ich frage mich warum jeder annimmt mit mir sei etwas passiert."

Mehr sagte er nicht. Eine als Aussage formulierte Frage.

McGonagall setzte zu einem recht deutlichen Antwortensturm ein, als Dumbledore die Hand hob. „Minerva, beruhige dich bitte. Harry, du warst den größten Teil der Ferien verschwunden und bist jetzt erst wieder aufgetaucht. Aber was auch immer in den Ferien passiert ist, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Angst haben? Dachte Dumbledore jetzt etwa Harry war auf einem Psycho-Trip nachdem ihn ein paar Todesser ein Cruciatus zu viel verpasst hatten? Oh Gott, für wie **gut** hielt die Welt ihn eigentlich?

Wieder kämpfte Harry das Gefühl des höhnischen Grinsens herunter. Kein Patzer vor Dumbledore, nicht ganz am Anfang!

„Danke für die guten Worte Sir, aber es geht mir bestens. Meine Ferien waren auch einmal zur Abwechslung ganz nett."  Da!, dachte Harry mit kindlicher Freude. Nehmt das! Harry konnte sehen wie McGonagall das verdaute.

„Harry, wir müssen wissen, wo du in den Ferien warst. Wie du sicherlich weißt erhielten wir den Brief, der zusammen mit den normalen Briefen ausgetragen wurde, mit der Unterschrift deines Paten zurück. Also, wo warst du?"

Ah, das war eine gute Frage. Wo war er gewesen? „Größtenteils unterwegs, Sir." Vielleicht war das nicht die beste Lösung, aber er musste vage bleiben, damit genug Spekulationen in Umlauf kamen. ~Denk an den Plan Harry!~ hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es war eine dieser Gewissensstimmen von denen man immer hörte. Das diese Stimme sich wie Draco anhörte nervte schon etwas.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Harry, ich weiß nicht was mit dir passiert ist über den Sommer hinweg, aber ich hoffe es hat keine negativen Auswirkungen." Hn. Das war eine Aussage mit zu viel aussage, wenn Harry genauer darüber nachdachte.

„Sir, kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich bekam noch nichts zu essen und bin auch recht müde." Dumbeldore seufzte. „Ja, natürlich mein Junge."

Harry verlies das Büro, entschied sich aber nicht dazu, noch mal in die große Halle zu gehen, sondern machte sich auf in die Küche.

~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Harry bei Dumbledore war unterhielten sich Seamus, Dean, Ron und Hermine.

„… und dann fing Zaibini an so komisches Zeug zu labern. Der Vertraute hätte ihn geschickt, um ihn vor den Tigern zu schützen, weil die First Lady Angst um ihn hätte. Wirres Zeug." meinte Seamus.

Hermines Stirn war gerunzelt. „Nein, das war kein wirres Zeug." Die anderen sahen sie an. Plötzlich sah sie die anderen an. „Das war ein Code! Die Tiger, das wart ihr! Der Vertrauter ist irgendeine Person und die First Lady auch… von den Namen her Personen in einer hohen Position…"

Dean wurde bleich. „Das könnten doch nicht etwa… Todesser sein, oder?"

Ron wurde ebenfalls bleich. „Hat er sonst noch was gesagt?" fragte Hermine.

Seamus nickte. „Ja, irgendetwas von wegen sag Viperzahn er soll sich nicht sorgen. Außerdem hat er irgendetwas von Sirius Black erzählt und wie man sich bei ihm getäuscht hat, als wenn er etwas andeuten wollte. Und dann hat Harry dem Zaibini etwas erzählt von die Zauber noch mal überarbeiten bevor die Tiger sie in der Bibliothek abliefern können. Alles wirres Zeug, für mich ist das kein Code."

Hermine schnipste mit den Fingern. „Doch, und wie das ein Code ist. Wenn ihr die Tiger seid, dann ist die Bibliothek. Was könnte die Bibliothek sein…" Plötzlich fiel Dean etwas ein. „Er sagte auch, dass der Bibliothekar Probleme machen könnte, wegen den Büchern."

Hermine stutze. Bibliothekar? Bücher? Und dann wurde es ihr so klar vor den Augen. „Natürlich! Der Code war nur experimentell, unausgereift. Und jetzt müssen sie schnell einen neuen, besseren entwickeln. Harry wusste, dass wir ihn entschlüsseln würden. Der Bibliothekar ist Ron und die Bücher, das bin ich."

Ron sah verwirrt aus. „Warum sollte Harry so etwa machen? Ich meine, er hat doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Irgendwer muss in den Ferien etwas mit ihm angestellt haben!"

Hermine war noch immer tief in Gedanken. „Erst mal müssen wir herauskriegen, wer Viperzahn und First Lady sind."

Seamus schnaubte. „Ein scheiß Code, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine, ein Viperzahn ist eine Drachenart und wer nimmt schon gerne als Codename Viperzahn an?"

Hermine schnipste noch mal. „Das ist! Drachenart!"

Die anderen sahen sie verständnislos an. „Hermine? Ist dir etwas eingefallen?"

Hermine lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch, Ron saß neben ihr und Seamus und Dean ihnen entgegen. „Viperzahn, das ist eine Drachenart! Und eine Viper ist eine Schlange! Auf wen deutet das?" Achselzucken war ihre Antwort. „Draco Malfoy!" flüsterte sie.

„Das muss es sein! Die Malfoys haben ihm etwas angetan!" flüsterte Ron zurück. „Eh… Hermine, vielleicht sollten wir mit Dumbledore darüber reden?" schlug Dean vor.

Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Erst sollten wir mal das Frettchen ausquetschen!"

Ginny schluckte den letzten Bissen Wurst herunter und nahm sich vor, Draco zu warnen. Manchmal war es richtig praktisch das ihre Brüder sie immer übersahen solange sie nicht ‚in Gefahr' war.

~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~

Harry wanderte gemächlich durch die Gänge, zielstrebig auf dem Weg zur Küche. Er lies sich Zeit. Die Schüler sollten zwar eigentlich am ersten Tag nach dem Essen direkt in die jeweiligen Räume verschwinden, aber wer sollte ihn schon entdecken und dorthin schicken? Severus würde das wahrscheinlich nicht machen und dank seiner Sinne und seines Sommertrainings konnte er die anderen Lehrer sowieso hören.

Harrys Ohr spitzte sich, aber er lief normal weiter. Er wurde verfolgt. Leise und von jemanden der es nicht zum ersten mal machte, aber er wurde trotzdem verfolgt.

~Na wunderbar. Noch keinen Tag hier und das fängt schon wieder an.~

Harry konzentrierte sich und schärfte seine Sinne noch etwas. Er konnte sie nicht ständig auf Hochtouren laufen lassen, jedes kleine Geräusch würde ja wie bei einer Stereoanlage für ihn klingen.

Dieser jemand schien jetzt einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, die Schritte wurden gedämpfter.

Nein, sie blieben in der gleichen Entfernung, bloß gedämpft. Ein Geheimgang neben diesem gang vielleicht?

Harry bog um die Ecke und hatte seine Hand an dem Dolch in seinem Gürtel. Als er von der Seite gepackt und in einen Geheimgang gezogen wurde war er darauf vorbereitet und knallte seinen Gegner während der Geheimgangseingang sich schloss an die Wand geknallt und ihm den Dolch an die Kehle gesetzt.

Ein ziemlich geschockter Draco Malfoy sah ihm entgegen. Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und lies ihn los. Dabei murmelte er etwas über unvorsichtige Slytherins und ihren Hang für große Auftritte.

„Ich und große Auftritte? Und was war das gerade, Potter? Tötet Draco?" zischte Draco.

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Außerdem habe ich bemerkt das mir jemand folgt und… das war nicht immer gut in der Vergangenheit." erklärte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater behauptet zwar immer bei Knockturn Kids soll man aufpassen aber jetzt sehe ich's mal in echt."

Harry grinste. „War das ein Kompliment Draco?"

„Fick dich, Potter." Harry grinste anzüglich.

Draco warf ihm einen Mörderblick zu. „Blaise hat mit mir gesprochen. Irgendetwas von du wolltest einen Code ausmachen?"

„Nun ja, das komische Metaphernraten von ihm vorhin ist inzwischen wahrscheinlich von Hermine aufgedeckt worden. Aber eine gute Idee, muss ich sagen."

Draco nickte. „Ja, Blaise kommt auf gute Ideen. Liegt in der Familie. Er und seine große Schwester wissen bescheid und sind dabei."

„Er hat eine Schwester?" „Ja, Carmen der Name. Relativ groß, Sechstklässlerin, braune lange Haare und blaue Augen."

Harry dachte schnell nach. „Ja, stimmt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie verwandt sind."

Draco schnaubte. „Die Ignoranz von Gryffindioten und den anderen Häusern ist fast größer als das Universum. Nenn mir einen Gryffindor der mehr als die Slytherinnamen seines Jahrgangs kennt."

Da hatte Draco einen Punkt. Die anderen Häusern wussten was das angeht herzlich wenig. Nur ‚wichtige' Slytherins kannte jeder beim Namen. Und die Wichtigkeit wurde von den anderen Häusern festgelegt. Wahrscheinlich gab es genug Slytherins, die sich so perfekt verstecken konnten.

Harry steckte seinen Dolch wieder ein und drehte sich um. „Potter! Wo willst du jetzt schon wieder hin! Ich dachte wir haben etwas zu besprechen!" kreischte Draco.

„Draco, sei leise. Und ich habe Hunger. Ich wollte nur in die Küche gehen. Wir können auch da reden, oder?"

„Und was, wenn die Hauselfen Dumbledore etwas erzählen?" zischte Draco während er schnell zu Harry aufholte. Der Geheimgang schloss sch wieder hinter ihnen.

„Werden sie nicht, keine Sorge."

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich bin böse. Aber hier wird gestoppt. *FiesesLachen*

**Review Antworten:**

**Silverwolfe:**  Wie man vielleicht schon bemerkt hat wird es einen kleinen Flirt zwischen Harry und Ginny geben… ob es mehr wird weiß ich noch nicht.

**Ancalime2:** Wofür der schwarze Phönix steht? Ja mei, wofür steht denn ein normaler Phönix? Vielleicht kann man dann ja erraten wofür ein schwarzer steht…

**JE:** Die findest du in einer der Harry Potter Slash yahoo! Groups. Wenn du willst kann ich dir den Link geben, aber du brauchst nen yahoo Account. Ich hab ein paar gute Groups gefunden. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich die Links ja mal aufschreiben.

**lesemandy:** Wegen dem Happy End… Also, es wird schon ein Happy End sein, aber in Harrys Sinne. Ich weiß ja nicht wie sehr Happy End das für dich ist…

**Angel344 & raion:** Die Szene am Bahnsteig war schwer zu schreiben. Ich hab sie fünfmal neu geschrieben, weil mir die alte Version nicht gefiel.

**mices:** Ich finde nicht, dass jede 3. klassige FFiction Slash hat. Ich habe einmal eine fürchterliche mit H&H gelesen. Fürchterlich sag ich euch! Aber in vielen dark!Harry Stories kommt Slash vor. Dabei kann eine gute Het Story genauso gut oder besser sein.

**Elliot:** Wegen den Ravenclaws… Wenn sich jemand nur für Bücher interessiert – und so werden die Ravenclaws in den Büchern ja beschrieben – dann ist das doch für andere ‚normale' Schüler komisch, oder? Ich spreche aus Eigenerfahrung. Ich selbst liebe Bücher über alles und wurde immer doof angeguckt, wenn ich meine Schulbücher nach einer Woche durch hatte… Mit Ausnahme vom Physik und Mathebuch. Das war öde. Und sonst: nieder mit Dumblebee!

**Monk:** Du hast ja so recht! NIEDER MIT DUMBLEBEE! … … … so, ich glaub jetzt hat jeder mitgekriegt was ich meine…

**Ralna:** Das Makeup sollte ja gar nicht hübsch sondern aufsehenerregend sein. Und ich selbst mag überhupt kein Makeup.

**aerie-chan:** Das Kap hat hoffentlich ein paar Fragen beantwortet. Und Severus sieht mit seinem Vampirumhang wie ich ihn nenne doch etwas Gothic-artig aus, oder?

**deatheater:** So, ein brandneues Kapitel, extra für dich! Eine dumme Frage – die ich jetzt extra online stelle und nicht per e-mail schicke damit alle sie lesen können – darf ich deine Fortsetzung online stellen?

**anna:** Erstaunlich wie sich meine Geschichten immer mehr zu E-mail Boxen verwandeln #zwinker#

**Alex15:** Na ja, mein Vater kommt aus Russland und meine Mutter aus Polen. Meine Familie scheint aber nomadenartig zu sein. Ich habe eine Tante in den USA und eine in Schottland. Und natürlich meinen Onkel in Russland. Das sind Familientreffen sag ich euch!

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Ja, ich frag mich immer warum Harry immer Ja und Amen sagt! Entweder der unterdrückt alles oder… oh ho, Geschichten potenzial! Harry als verschlagner Arschkriecher von Dumbledore um sich selbst zu bereichern! Und wieder ein fieses Ende, hehe!

**malinalda:** Warum lachen sich alle über Remus mit pinken haaren so tot? Der arme Mann… oder Werwolf in diesem Falle… war auch mal jung! Lasst ihn doch seinen Spaß haben! ;)


	7. Teil 1 Kapitel 6

**A/N:** So, das wird jetzt eine ganz große AN…

Das hier ist eine liste von allen Yahoo! Groups, bei denen ich bin und die ich weiter empfehle. Bei allen URLs fehlt das http://, weil ff.net dann Probleme mit                                 der Darstellung kriegen würde. Und es sind Leerzeichen eingefügt. Man kann das aber auch einfach so eingeben.

groups. yahoo. com /group/After_class/   -   Eine Harry/Severus Group. Sie halten das Harry Potter / Severus Snape AU Fuh-Q-Fest und das Post Order of The Phoenix Fuh-Q-Fest. Jetzt muss ich doch garantiert etwas erklären, oder? Ein Fuh-Q-Fest  ist ein Schreibfest, wo für jeden interessierten Autor eine Storyline ausgelost wird, z. Bsp.: ‚Severus Snape receives a child.' Die Autoren müssen dann eben so eine Geschichte schreiben, egal worum es geht, solange diese Aussage zutrifft. Natürlich geht das auch mit mehr als nur einfachen Aussagen und ist nicht immer auf ein Pairing bezogen.

AU heißt **Alternatives Universum**. Das heißt, alles was in den Büchern anders gelaufen sein könnte oder so genannte ‚What ifs' – Was wäre wenn. 

groups. yahoo. Com /group/canis_major/   -  Eine Harry/Sirius Group. Halten ebenfalls ein Harry/Sirius Fuh-Q-Fest ab.

Groups. yahoo. com /group /HarryxLucius/   -  Die wunderbare Harry/Lucius Group. Über 1500 Mitglieder! Sie haben auch ein Fuh-Q-Fest und es gibt ein paar wirklich fantastische Geschichten da.

groups. yahoo. com/groups/hxt_lightening/   -   Eine Tom/Harry Group. Jawohl, hier kann man Pairings mit Harry und Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle finden. Sie haben auch ein Fuh-Q-Fest.

groups. yahoo. Com /groups/twincest/   -  Eine Twincest Pairing Group. Eine von diesen wunderbaren Weasley Zwillinge Inzest Groups.

Übrigens, JE… ich wollte letztens gucken ob bei einem meiner ‚hört sich gut an, mal sehen wie's wird' Fics nach einem Update schauen… der Fic heißt Dear Severus… ich hab gelesen, kein Update da, und dann wollt ich mal schauen ob der Autor noch ein Geschichtchen hat… und was steht da? JE aka Yessina. Also, ein großes Lob für deine Story! Und schreib mehr…

Harry und Draco gingen zusammen in Richtung Küche, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Es gab nichts, was sie sich hätten sagen können, außer vielleicht ein paar Beleidigungen.

Draco mochte Harry nicht wegen seiner Verkörperung des Guten – was sich jetzt anscheinend als unwahr entpuppte -, wegen seinem Ruhm und natürlich wegen der berühmten Slytherin-Gryffindor Feindschaft – was jetzt vielleicht auch überdacht werden musste.

Harrys Gedanken waren ungefähr dieselben, nur mit anderen Werten: Arroganz, Egoistik, Todesser Sohn.

Ein Philosoph hätte vielleicht von verstandenem Missverständnis gesprochen aber weder Harry noch Draco waren Philosophen.

Vor dem Eingang zur Küche stoppte Harry.

„Draco, könntest du so tun als wärst du aufgeregt und etwas ängstlich wenn wir in die Küche kommen?"

Dracos Augenbraue erklomm neue Höhen. „Warum, Potter?"

„Um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hauselfen uns helfen."

„Sag bloß du bist auf die Hilfe dieser niederen Lebensformen angewiesen, Potter?" höhnte Malfoy.

Harry seufzte. „Draco, die Hauselfen machen bei den Lehrern sauber, kümmern sich um das Essen, räumen auf und sehen im Prinzip alles. Vielleicht kommt es einem Snob wie dir nicht in den Sinn, aber diese ‚niedern Lebensformen' sind äußerst gute Informanten."

Draco schien dies einige Zeit lang zu bedenken und nickte dann schließlich. „Also gut, gib mir fünf Minuten."

Harry konnte nur darüber staunen wie Draco von arrogant selbstbewusst zu ängstlich nervös überging. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden angespannt, ersah sich öfters um und beobachtete dunkle Ecken aus den Augen heraus. Sein rechter Arm war leicht angewinkelt und wurde von der linken Hand berührt, er stellte sich anders auf den Boden und seine Schultern strafften sich, als wenn er jeden Augenblick weglaufen wollte.

  
„Dann wollen wir mal." meinte Harry.

Harry trat in die Küche und zog den ‚verängstigten' Draco hinter sich her. Draco machte fast schon eine Schau daraus, sich ängstlich zu geben.

Die meisten Hauselfen waren noch damit beschäftigt die große Halle aufzuräumen und die letzten Kleinigkeiten in den Räumen der Professoren und Schüler aufzuräumen, aber Harry hoffte Dobby würde sie beide bemerken.

„Harry Potter sir!" ~Bingo, Volltreffer!~

Harry hatte Draco in eine ruhigere Ecke der Küche gezerrt und wartete jetzt auf Dobby, der herübergerannt kam.

„Was macht Harry Potter sir mit jungem Malfoy hier?"

Draco legte noch einen Tack Angst hinzu und Harry legte ihm eine ‚beruhigende' and auf die Schulter.

„Draco wollte mir helfen. Er wollte mir ein paar Sachen von… sich zu Hause erzählen, Dobby."

Dobby sah von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück, bevor er wieder sprach. „Der junge Malfoy hilft Harry Potter sir? Erzählt wichtige Sachen? Dann wird Dobby den anderen Hauselfen sagen, nicht zu hören."

Harry lächelte. „Das würdest du machen? Danke, Dobby, danke!"

Dobby freute sich über Harrys danke und wackelte mit den Ohren. „Das macht Dobby gerne, Harry Potter sir. Möchte Harry Potter sir noch etwas?"

Harry lächelte wieder. „Ja, kannst du mir etwas zu essen besorgen, Dobby? Ich musste mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und habe deswegen das Abendessen verpasst." Dobby nickte. „Und könntest du vielleicht…" Harry zögerte. Das Zögern war gewollt und er hoffte es hatte den gewünschten Effekt.

Tatsächlich hüpfte Dobby auf und ab. „Dobby hilft gerne Harry Potter sir und andere Hauselfen auch. Harry Potter sir ist immer nett, auch wenn er sich verkleidet um mit jungem Malfoy zu reden!"

Harry konnte fast sehen wie Draco mit sich selbst kämpfte um die Augenbraue unten zu lassen.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht bescheid sagen wenn du oder einer der Hauselfen etwas komisches bemerkt? Ich meine jetzt bei den Professoren oder den Schülern."

Dobby wackelte mit den Ohren. „Natürlich! Wir helfen Harry Potter sir gerne wenn Harry Potter sir für den Schulleiter aufpassen soll!" Harry schenkte dem hauself noch ein Lachen und Dobby verschwand um etwas zu essen zu holen.

Dobby hatte zwar das Stück mit Harrys und Dumbledores Gespräch falsch verstanden, aber das würde Harry selbst garantiert nicht richtig stellen.

Tatsächlich hielten die anderen Hauselfen sich auch schon kurz darauf außer Hörweite auf und gingen ihren Arbeiten nach.

„Potter, Potter, Potter, du erstaunst mich doch tatsächlich. Was sagen denn deine Kameraden zu dieser kleinen Scharade?" flüsterte Draco.

„Solange Dobby nichts dazu sagt kann es mir egal sein." flüsterte Harry zurück.

Draco wandte sein Gesicht etwas weiter ab um den Angsteffekt gegenüber den Hauselfen behalten zu können, zog dann aber die Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Also, worum geht's, Potter?"

„Um mehrere Sachen. Erstens: Wir brauchen eine Art Kommunikationsmethode, um uns gegenseitig erreichen zu können, wenn wir uns im Kerker treffen – der von dir vorgeschlagene Raum ist doch sicher, oder?"

Draco machte mit seinen Augen einen ‚Glaubst du ich würde lügen?' Ausdruck. „Natürlich ist der Raum sicher. Der einzige, der da unten nachgucken würde, ist Snape, aber das hab ich dir schon auf der Hinfahrt erzählt. Und da hast du gesagt-"

„Snape ist kein Problem, ja ja. Okay, wie verständigen wir uns jetzt genau? Blaise Codeidee war nicht schlecht, aber Hermine ist ein helles Köpfchen und kriegt das schnell raus. Wir brauchen einen besseren Code, oder etwas anderes…"

Die beiden Jungs verfielen in Schweigen während sie nachdachten. „Potter, wir könnten eine magische Methode zur Kontaktierung benutzen… Es gibt da etwas in einem der Bücher bei mir zu Hause. Ein Zauber, mit dem man normale Gegenstände in Warnmelder umwandeln kann. Eine Person besitzt den Hauptmelder und wird der Alarm ausgelöst, werden alle Melder aktiviert und geben ein bestimmtes Zeichen von sich. Man kann auch verschiedene Zeichen einbauen. Der Zauber war die Grundlage für das dunkle Mal."

Harry nickte. „Also eine Art Beeper." Malfoy sah ihn komisch an. „Muggel-Sache, schon gut. O.K., kommst du an das Buch ran?" Malfoy schnaubte. „Natürlich. Ich sage einfach, dass ich es gerne haben möchte. Mein Vater findet es immer gut, wenn ich ‚interessante Lektüre' haben möchte."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Das wäre das. Und falls ein Notfall besteht oder wir uns so verständigen müssen… ein einfacher Zahlencode vielleicht?"

Malfoy stutzte. „Zahlencode?" Harry nickte. „Ja, so ähnlich wie bei einigen Muggelspielen, wo die Aufstellungen verschiedene Nummern haben und der Teamkapitän im Spiel nur die Nummer brüllt und alle wissen, wo sie hin müssen. Je nachdem wie wir den Zahlencode ausarbeiten wird er einfach und schlecht decodierbar."

Draco überdachte dies. „Gar nicht mal eine schlechte Idee, Potter. Also gut, Melder und Zahlencode. Wann arbeiten wir das alles aus?"

„Wann kriegst du das Buch?"

„Übermorgen."

Harry nickte. „Übermorgen im alten Rundsaal im Kerker. Ich sage Ginny bescheid und du Blaise."

Draco nickte. „War das alles Potter?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht…"

Harry stoppte als er Dobby sah, der sich den beiden näherte. Draco reagierte sofort auf Harrys Augen und veränderte wieder seine Körperhaltung.

„Hier Harry Potter sir." Mit diesen Worten lud Dobby ein riesiges Tablett mit Suppe, Schnitzel, Kartoffeln, Broccoli und verschiedenen Saucen scheinbar in die Luft und zauberte dann noch passen einen Tisch und zwei Stühle hinzu. Harry lachte. „Dobby, wer soll denn das alles essen?!" Dann lächelte er Dobby an. Die Ohren des Hauselfen wackelten vor Freude. „Danke Harry Potter sir." Auf einmal fiel Harry etwas ein. „Äh… Dobby?" „Ja, Harry Potter sir?" Harry schluckte.

„Das Buch, aus meinem zweiten Jahr." Dobbys Miene verfinsterte sich und Dracos Blick wurde etwas fragend. Wusste Malfoy denn nicht, was sein Vater damals getan hatte? Dobby nickte langsam. „Weißt du, Dobby, wo es ist oder was Dumbledore damit gemacht hat?"

Dobby runzelte seine Hauselfenstirn. „Professor Dumbledore hat das Buch damals weggeschlossen, ja." Harry nickte. „Aber es ist weg, Harry Potter sir." Harrys Kopf schreckte auf. „Weg?"

Dobby nickte. „Es verschwand schon letztes Jahr und Professor Dumbledore war zuerst sehr besorgt… Aber Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass damit eh nichts mehr passieren kann. Professor Dumbledore mein, wahrscheinlich hätte die Magie sich verflüchtigt und deswegen seie das Buch verschwunden."

Harry nickte langsam. „Danke für die Auskunft, Dobby." Dobby wackelte wieder mit den Ohren, verbeugte sich und verschwand dann wieder.

Dracos fragenden Blick beachtete Harry zuerst gar nicht. Das Buch war weg. Die Magie hatte sich verflüchtigt…

Auf einmal wurde Harry ganz schlecht in der Magengegend.

„Potter? Ist da noch eine Gehirnzelle vorhanden oder machen die gerade Urlaub?"

Harry murrte und lud sich etwas von dem Essen auf seinen Teller. Draco würde er sicherlich nichts darüber erzählen. Dafür war der Slytherin viel zu… nicht-vertrauenswürdig. Stattdessen erkundigte Harry sich nach den Lehrern.

„Wie sind die neuen Lehrer?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und kommentierte den Themawechsel nicht.

„Bei den ‚Grundkursen'" Draco betonte das Wort Grund, als wenn er etwas anprangern wollte, „gibt es nur in Verteidigung einen neuen Lehrer – eine Frau namens Umbridge. In antike Runen so einen alten Graubart namens Hermes, in Mythologie eine Frau Kritsch, in Rassenkunde Herr Tiopater, Hebräisch Frau Anwiocha, Latein Frau Klingler, Duellieren Herr Dacàrd, Tiersprachen Herr Dacàrd und zwar der Bruder des anderen, das sind Zwillinge. In Gaiamanthie eine Halb-Elfe namens Elewiel und in Ritualzauber einen Herrn Lucard."

Draco hielt inne, als wenn da noch etwas wäre. „Ach so. Und der Halbriese Hagrid ist nicht da. Warum weiß ich nicht, der Platz war leer. Flitwick sagte, ein Ersatzlehrer seie unterwegs, würde aber erst zu Schulbeginn morgen früh eintreffen."

Harry stockte abermals. Hagrid war nicht da? Darüber musste er auch erst mal nachdenken. Gedankenversunken deutete er Draco an, auch etwas zu essen.

„Ich, essen? Potter, nein danke. Ich bin voll."

Harry murrte. „Du bist zu dünn."

Draco blinzelte mit seinen Augen. „Wie bitte?"

„Du bist zu dünn. Und zu klein. Nicht das ich da was zu sagen hätte, aber etwas mehr Zahnfutter würde dir gut tun."

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" fing Draco an zu murmeln. Weiter ging es dann mit etwas wie: ‚wagt der es, so etwas zu sagen, wer bin ich denn, unverschämter kleiner Bengel…' und dergleichen.

Harry schaufelte gedankenverloren das Essen in sich rein und dachte nach. Mit Lucard sei nicht gut Kirschen esse, hatte Remus gesagt.

„Pass auf Lucard auf."

Dracos Kopf schreckte hoch. „Was?"

„Pass auf Lucard auf. An dem ist was faul."

„Woher glaubst du das zu wissen?"

„Zuverlässige Quellen."

Draco zog höhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zuverlässige Quellen? Was sind das denn für Quellen, Potter?"

Harry murrte schon wieder. „Wenn ein Werwolf dir sagt, dass du dich besser vor einer Person in Acht nehmen solltest, dann tust du's auch. Werwölfe haben sozusagen einen Riecher dafür."

Das brachte Draco wieder zum Schweigen.

Schließlich stand Draco auf, wieder vollkommen in der Rolle des unsicheren Jungen. „Übermorgen unten im Kerker?"

Harry nickte. „Übermorgen unten im Kerker." Sie nickten sich zu und Draco ging.

~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

Als Harry im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ankam war es schon fast Mitternacht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum selber war niemand und Harry mochte das. Er brauchte jetzt dringend Ruhe und Schlaf. Also machte er sich auf in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war Ron Weasley.

Nachdem Harry die Tür zu den Schlafsälen hinter sich geschlossen hatte war ein Räuspern hinter ihm zu hören. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville – also alle Jungs seines Schlafsaals -, die alle vor seinem Bett standen. Ihre Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Seamus und Deans Ausdruck war fragend, Neville war verunsichert und Ron sauer.

Das erstaunte Harry nicht. Ron war ein sehr… temperamentvoller Junge. Zu mindestens konnte man es so ausdrücken.

Harry blickte in die Runde. „Gab es Freistunden im Sonderangebot oder warum steht ihr hier alle?"

Ron tat das, was Ron gut konnte. Er explodierte.

„Harry! Was in aller Welten Namen ist mit dir passiert?" Ron sah aus als wenn er Draco Malfoy mit seiner Schwester erwischt hätte.

Dieser Gedanke löste in Harry einen ungewollten Lachkrampf aus. Er starrte Ron an und fing an lauthals zu lachen. Sei Gelächter sprudelte nur so aus ihm raus. Ron und die anderen Jungs starrten ihn jetzt an, als wäre er vollkommen durchgedreht.

Rons Gesicht fing an rot zu werden und er trat auf Harry zu, packte ihn und schüttelte ihn. „Hey, krieg dich wieder ein! Und dann rückst du lieber mit ein paar Antworten raus, verstanden?"

Harry beruhigte sich langsam und stieß Ron von sich weg. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Ronnie." Dann ging er zwischen den restlichen Jungen hindurch und schmiss sic auf sein Bett. Mit Kleidung, mit Schuhen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, lehnte sich nach hinten, überschlug die Beine und grinste. „Irgendetwas passiert während ich weg war?"

Ron starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. „Das gibt es nicht! Erst dein Auftritt an King's Cross, dann verschwindest du für mehr als drei Stunden, vier Stunden spurlos, läufst herum wie ein Gossenkind und machst dann so etwas! Außerdem hängst du mit Slytherins rum! Was ist los, Harry? Haben sie dir das Gehirn gewaschen? Verwirrungszauber? Gedächtniszauber?" Seamus und Dean nickten unterstützend während Neville sich unsicher an den Rand stellte und alles beobachtete.

Harry seufzte. „Ron, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas aufgewachsen während des Sommers."

„Aufgewachsen? AUFGEWACHSEN?" schrie Ron.

Harry setzte sich auf im Bett und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Sei leise, oder willst du etwas gleich die halbe Schule hier drinnen haben? Ich nicht! Und zu deiner Information: nicht jedes Lebewesen ist so konservativ und intolerant wie Voldemort, Dumbledore oder deine Eltern! Es gibt mehr als schwarz und weiß da draußen, weißt du? Man kann in Slytherin sein und trotzdem ganz nett, auch wenn es in deinem rassistischen Gehirn vielleicht noch nicht registriert ist. Und man kann für eine angeblich gute Sache stehen und trotzdem mit den abscheulichsten Mitteln überhaupt arbeiten. Worin liegt da der Sinn? Ich sag es dir: Den Sinn gibt es nicht!

Dumbledore benutzt hinterhältige und geheime Methoden um seine Ansichten einer guten Welt durchzusetzen. Seine Ansichten sind gut, seine Methoden und ihre Teilergebnisse weniger. Voldemort hat diskriminierende und gefährliche Ziele vor Augen, aber er schlägt gerade heraus und du weißt wenigstens, was auf dich zukommt. Aber weißt du was? Beides ist beschissen. Beide Seiten sind für mich unakzeptabel. Und Fudge? Ein mickriger, kleiner, korrupter machthungriger, der nur das Beste für sich will und dabei seine eigene beste Ansicht der Welt durchsetzen will, die auf unbestätigten und falschen Ängsten basiert. Auch nicht gerade der Traumtyp eines Vorgesetzten für mich.

Also rede mit mir nicht darüber, wie ich mich verändert habe und jetzt auf einmal der Verräter des Tages bin! Sieh dich lieber in der Welt um, anstatt blind an das zu glauben, was andere Leute dir auftischen! Alles hat mindestens zwei Seiten, genau wie eine Münze! Was für den einen gerecht ist, ist für den anderen eine schreiende Ungerechtigkeit! Und solange du nicht weißt, was du willst, wie du es erreichen willst und wem du folgen willst, halt deine Klappe über andrer Leute Meinungen, Ziele und Leistungen!"

Harry hatte nicht so viel erzählen wollen, aber Ron hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Ron sah Harry jetzt verdutzt an, genauso wie Seamus und Dean während Neville Harry fast bewundernd anstarrte.

„Und jetzt klappt eure Fliegenfänger zu und holt euch den Schlaf den ihr braucht. Morgen kriegen wir unsere Stundenpläne und ich für meinen Teil will ihn pünktlich kriegen, damit ich bis Montag weiß, was ich habe."

Harry zog die Vorhänge um seinem Bett herum zu und legte sich hin. Er war zu wütend, um jetzt noch seine Kleidung wechseln zu wollen. Ein leicht verwirrter Aragog krabbelte aus Harrys einer Tasche. Harry lächelte die Spinne an und bewegte den Mund in einer ‚Entschuldigung' Form. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf im Kissen und schlief ein. Er trug eh noch seine Klamotten und es war noch warm, also kein Grund extra unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen.

~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry als erster auf. Ein schneller Zeitansagezauber verriet ihm, dass es viertel nach sieben war. Harry wunderte sich nicht über die frühe Stunde an einem Samstag morgen. Er war es von Severus her gewohnt, bis spät nachts aufzubleiben und dann nur fünf, sechs oder sieben Stunden zu schlafen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass er irgendwie weniger schlafen brauchte, wahrscheinlich von seinem Zeichen her. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was für andere Kräfte er hatte, außer seinen Sinnen.

Vielleicht waren das ja seine Kräfte? Fünf Sinne, drei Zeichen, für jedes Zeichen ein bis zwei Kräfte… würde doch passen. Harry machte sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber. Wenn er Kräfte hatte, hatte er sie und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Er musste mit dem auskommen, was er hatte, egal was er sich wünschte. Es würde ihm niemand irgendeine mystische Kraft schenken.

Harry schlich leise durch den Schlafsaal, da er die anderen nicht wecken wollte. Dann öffnete er seinen Koffer – weiser Weise mit einem schweren Erkennungszauber belegt, so dass nur Harry in öffnen konnte – und suchte sich seine Sachen für heute heraus. Am Ende entschied er sich wieder für die Handschuhe mit Avada Kedavra, die lose Robe sowieso, eine schwarze Jeans mit ‚Kiss my Ass' in Goldlettern an besagter Körperstelle und einem Shirt, das auf der Vorderseite – wo jeder es sehen konnte – folgenden Satz hatte: ‚Demokratie bietet jedem die Möglichkeit, sein eigener Unterdrücker zu sein.' In der Zaubererwelt war zwar Demokratie noch nicht so weit verbreitet, aber jeder Schüler wusste sicherlich, was es war und würde den Satz verstehen.

Pfeifend wusch Harry sich in den noch freien Waschräumen und streifte sich dann seine Kleider über. Danach vergurtete er seine Dolche und packte seinen Zauberstab in den entsprechenden Halter an seinem Gürtel.

Gut gelaunt machte er sich dann auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Dort angekommen waren nur wenige Schüler und noch weniger Lehrer anwesend. Um genauer zu sein war nur eine Frau anwesend. Sie sah strikt aus, schien den Raum  mit ihren Augen zu mustern und Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr.

Während er sich an den Rand des Gryffindortisches setzte, bemerkte er, wie der Blick der Frau sich auf ihm fixierte. Harry sah leicht auf, so als wenn er nur etwas den Kopf hob und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Sie schien nicht  zu bemerken, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah.

Sie sah strikt aus. Ihre ganze Kleidung war strikt, von der Robe bis zu den Schuhen. Ihre Haare schienen von einem magischen Band festgehalten zu werden, ebenfalls strikt. Und dieses ungute Gefühl intensivierte sich.

Harry fing sogar an, Angst zu haben. Diese Frau machte ihm als Person keine Angst, mehr als eine Gefahr, ein Stein, der eine Lawine auslösen konnte wenn Harry ihn falsch trat.

Und dann geschah es.

Es war wie eine kleine Stimme, die in Harrys Kopf etwas wisperte:

Dolores Umbridge, rechtschaffen. Ministerium. Problem.

Harry wusste, dass dies Umbridge war. Er wusste, dass sie vom Ministerium war. Er wusste, dass sie rechtschaffen war und daher Regeln in allem Maß folgte. Und er wusste, dass sie ein Problem war.

Was er auch wusste, war, dass dies seine andere Kraft war. Er wusste nicht, was diese Kraft machte, wie sie funktionierte oder wie er sie kontrollieren konnte, aber er hatte sie.

Dieses Wissen brachte Harry eine richtig kindliche Freude. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus fixierte er Umbridge noch mehr und nahm jedes Detail ihres Aussehens auf.

Dolores Umbridge, Sekretärin von Cornelius Fudge. Vom Ministerium hierher abgeordert um ein Auge auf Dumbledore, die Schule und ihn, Harry zuwerfen. Ist rechtschaffen, folgt jeder Regel bis aufs genaue, liebt es aber, selber Regeln zu erstellen und anderen Leuten aufzulegen. Bezeichnet sich selbst als gut. Subjektive Sichtweise. Stellt ein Problem dar, hegt feindliche Absichten.

Die Stimme in Harrys Inneren war seine eigene, aber irgendwie war sie es doch nicht. Harry wandte seinen Blick einem Mädchen an dem Ravenclawtisch zu und konzentrierte sich auf sie.

Lilian…rechtschaffen…

Harry brach den Versuch ab. Da kamen nur halbe Sätze oder Wörter als Antwort.

Trotzdem wunderte sich Harry. Was genau war diese Kraft und was würde er damit erreichen können?

Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Die Kraft würde bleiben und irgendwie würde Harry sie unter Kontrolle kriegen, aber diese Umbridge schien ein Problem zu sein.

Sie schielte immer noch so zu Harry hinüber, als wenn sie ihn am liebsten einsperren würde.

Tja, Harry hatte nicht vor, sich einsperren zu lassen.

Stattdessen wartete er auf die Schuleulen, die jedem Schüler heute seinen/ihren Stundenplan bringen würden. Harry erwartete, dass seiner recht voll sein würde, schließlich hatte er zehn Fächer genommen.

Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht was das anging. Montags und Mittwoch neun Stunden, Dienstag und Samstag sechs und Donnerstag und Freitag acht Stunden. Na ja, da Harry sich eh dazu entschieden hatte, Quidditch fallen zu lassen, würde das schon gehen. So schlimm war es nicht und schwer würde es hoffentlich auch nicht werden. Und Harry machte sich im Moment mehr Sorgen über wichtige Sachen, als das er Quidditch spielen konnte.

Gerade als Harry dabei war, seinen Stundenplan genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, setzte sich neben ihm jemand hin. Ginny.

„Morgen Harry." meinte sie fröhlich.

Harry nickte. „Übermorgen unten im Kerker." murmelte er dann. Ginnys Bewegungen stockten kurz, dann nahm sie sich ein Brötchen.

„Gut. Malfoy, Blaise und sine Schwester auch?" murmelte sie zurück.

Harry nickte. Dann schielte er wieder zu Umbridge herüber, die sie beide interessiert ansah.

„Lehrertisch. Umbridge, die neue Verteidigungslehrerin."

Ginny besaß genug Verstand, um Umbridge direkt anzusehen, etwas das Ron gemacht haben würde. Stattdessen sah sie auch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hinüber, so gut wie sie konnte.

„Ich weiß. Komische Frau, was?"

Harry nickte schwach.

„Vom Ministerium."

Ginny schnaubte.

„Kam mir gleich wie ein Arschloch vor."

Harry musste grinsen. Dann blickte er auf Ginnys Stundenplan herüber, der gerade auf ihrem Teller landete. „Wie viele Fächer hast du?"

„Zehn. Meine Eltern wollten mir zuerst nicht so viele bewilligen, aber ich konnte sie dann überreden."

Ginny mit zehn Fächern? Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Ginny so studierend war. Ob das auch etwas mit…?

Harry schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Er hatte keine Beweise, nur ein paar dumme, kleine Vermutungen. Wenn seine Vermutungen sich als die Wahrheit erweisen würden, würde sowieso noch das wie – na gut, das wie, darüber war er sich im klaren – aber das warum und die Auswirkungen würden noch zu klären sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach zurücklehnen und schauen was es mit Ginny auf sich hatte?

Harry aß den letzten Bissen seines Brötchens und lehnte sich etwas im Stuhl zurück.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Dein Brüderchen gestern erschien mir nicht sehr erfreut zu sein über meine Wenigkeit."

Ginny schnaubte abermals. „Das geht Ronnie-Wonnie gar nichts an. Sollen die anderen im Turm doch denken was sie wollen, nur weil mein großer Bruder etwas dagegen hat, werde ich doch nicht aufhören mit dir zu sprechen."

Harry nickte. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber es wäre besser, wenn du nicht so oft in meiner Nähe gesehen wirst, wegen dem… stillen Fürsten wegen."

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes war Harrys Stimme leiser geworden. Ginny nickte langsam. „Das ist kein Problem. Was hattest du eigentlich für heute geplant? Es ist noch so früh am morgen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mir vielleicht die neuen Lehrer ansehen und ein wenig in die Bibliothek setzen."

Um genau zu sein wollte Harry sich von Severus den versprochenen Ausweis für die verbotene Abteilung abholen und ein paar ‚speziellere' Bücher durchstöbern.

Ginny nickte ihm zu und mampfte dann gut gelaunt an ihrem Brötchen weiter. Harry verabschiedete sich und stand auf. Zur gleichen Zeit erhob sich Umbridge.

~Uh oh, schlechtes Anzeichen. Ab in den Kerker in diesem Falle.~

Ungewollt erschien vor Harrys Augen ein Bild von Severus, wie er Umbridge das Blut aus den Adern saugte. Was ihn daran störte, war die Tatsache, dass er es gut hieß.

Harry stieg in den Kerker hinab, wohl wissend, dass Umbridge ihm auf den Fersen war. Anscheinend hielt sie sich zurück und folgte ihm nur. Trotzdem war Harry unbehaglich. Die Frau gefiel ihm nicht, überhaupt nicht.

Nach gut fünf Minuten kam er vor Severus Bürotür an und klopfte. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Umbridge sich näherte.

„Sie einer an, Herr Potter. Darf man fragen, was sie hier machen?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte oder musste öffnete sich die Tür und Severus quittierte die beiden mit seiner berühmten hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Gab es da etwas was sie mit Mr. Potter hier zu regeln hätten, Umbridge?"

„Also wirklich, Severus, wir sind Kollegen, da können sie mich auch Dolores nennen. Und nein, eigentlich wollte ich selbst mit ihnen sprechen. Herr Potter hier war nur zufällig auf dem gleichen Weg."

Harry war froh, dass Umbridge nicht sein Gesicht sehen konnte, da er gerade eine Kotz-Grimasse zog.

Severus linke Mundspitze zog sich leicht nach oben, das sichere Anzeichen eines Lächelns. „Erstens, Umbridge, kann ich mich nicht erinnern ihnen erlaubt zu haben mich mit meinem Namen anzureden und zweitens werde ich mich dann wohl erst mal um Mr. Potter hier kümmern müssen. Die Probleme der Schüler gehen bei einem Lehrer immer vor." Dann zog Severus Harry in den Raum und knallte Umbridge die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Harry grinste. Severus zog Harry durch das Büro, bis in den Hinterraum, wo einige Trankzutaten gelagert waren. Dann verschloss Severus die Lagertür hinter sich und belegte sie mit einem schweren Schutzzauber gegen kleine Mitlauscher.

„Diese Frau geht mir auf die Nerven." zischte Severus.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Mir auch."

Severus seufzte. „Ich nehme an du bist aus einem guten Grund hier?" Harry grinste. „Aber natürlich. Der Ausweis für die verbotene Abteilung?" Severus grummelte etwas über lernwilde Gryffindors und zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Robe. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und ‚schrieb' mit ihm eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung, gültig für das ganze Jahr und Harry Potter.

„Da. Und lerne ordentlich. Wir sollten dein Training Sonntags vielleicht fortsetzen, wenn du denn willst heißt das. Außerdem solltest du mit dieser Schreckscheuche Umbridge aufpassen."

„Das braucht mir nicht erst zu sagen und was das Üben angeht, mal schauen. Jetzt werde ich mich erst mal in der Bibliothek verbarrikadieren und dich Umbridge überlassen." Dann grinste Harry und wandte sich dann schnellen Schrittes der Tür zu, als Severus anfing zu knurren.

~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~

Harry pfiff leise während er zur Bibliothek lief. Es waren immer noch kaum Schüler in den Gängen und auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek sowieso nicht. Es war ja auch erst zehn nach acht. An einem Samstagmorgen direkt nach den Ferien. Selbst die Ravenclaws würden jetzt noch schlafen bzw. jetzt erst aufstehen.

Harry öffnete die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek und betrat den Raum. Den fragenden Blick der Bibliothekarin schüttelte er einfach ab und ging stattdessen selbstsicher auf sie zu.

„Gibt es da etwas was sie möchten, Mr. Potter?" Harry lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln und zeigte ihr den Ausweis. „Ich würde gerne in die verbotene Abteilung."

Dank dem Ministerium und Dumbledores Sicherheitsvorschriften brauchte man entweder einen Schlüssel für die verbotene Abteilung oder man lies die Bibliothekarin für sich die Tür öffnen.

„Der sieht echt aus, aber da ist ja gar kein Lehrername drunter."

Harry gab sein bestes, einen verwirrten Eindruck zu machen. „Oh je, das muss er wohl vergessen haben. Da werde ich noch mal zurück zu Professor Dumbledore gehen müssen und…"

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung mein Junge. Bitte komm mit."

Glücklicherweise ging Mdme Pince voran und andere Schüler waren nicht zu sehen, sonst hätte sich bestimmt jemand über Harrys fieses Grinsen gewundert. Natürlich hatte er sich gerade an Mdme Pince vorbei gemogelt, aber falls man ihn später darauf ansprechen würde: Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass Dumbledore den Ausweis geschrieben hatte, sondern nur, dass er ihn sprechen wollte. Und das konnte Harry sogar unter Veritaserum sagen.

„Hier, bitte. Die Tür schließt sich beim Verlassen von selbst. Und es werden keine Bücher mitgenommen!"

Harry nickte anständig und betrat den Raum, der die verbotene Abteilung markierte. Leise pfeifend lief er durch die Gänge und suchte Lesematerial.

~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~

Elf Uhr. Selbst Langschläfer wie Ron Weasley waren jetzt wach und wuselten durch die Gänge. Heute war kein Ausgang nach Hogsmeade erlaubt, aber das störte keinen. Es war gutes Wetter, das Quidditchfeld war frei, es war noch keine Schule. Die meisten Schüler hatten nur Spaß im Sinn.

In der Bibliothek saßen bereits ein paar eifrige Ravenclaws, ein paar arbeitsame Hufflepuffs die über ihre neuen Fächer schon mal etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollten und ein paar Slytherins die nichts besseres zu tun hatten. Außerdem war Wissen ja Macht und Macht war etwas, was jeder Slytherin gerne besaß.

Einer dieser Slytherins war Draco Malfoy, der äußerst erbost über die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war. Denn jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr in die verbotene Abteilung schleichen.

Also saß der Blondschopf mehr oder weniger schlecht gelaunt an einem der Tische und blätterte durch ein Zaubertrankbuch. Die anderen Slytherins hielten Abstand von ihm, wohl wissend wie er in so einer Stimmung werden konnte.

Ein leiser Pfiff riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, wie er die Schutzmechanismen umgehen konnte.

Draco sah auf und blickte sich in der Bibliothek um. Die Tür zur verbotenen Abteilung war hinter einem Bücherregal, weswegen man vom Großteil der Bibliothek dort nicht hinschauen konnte.

Draco konnte dort hinschauen und traute seinen Augen nicht. Da stand Harry Potter, in der geöffneten Tür und grinste ihn an! Harry machte mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen, um Draco anzudeuten er solle doch herkommen.

Ein schneller Blick zu den anderen Anwesenden in der Bibliothek verriet Draco, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde und alle etwas zu tun hatten. Draco stand auf und stellte sein Buch in das Regal, welches den Blick zur verbotenen Abteilung versperrte. Dann ging er langsam auf Harry zu.

„Komm mit." Flüsterte Harry und zog Draco in den Raum. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter den beiden mit einem leisen Klick.

Draco sah sich um, konnte aber niemand anderen in der Abteilung sehen.

„Ist keiner hier. Außer uns natürlich." erklärte Harry sofort und zog Draco mit sch hinüber zu dem Tisch an dem er das Buch hatte.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen Potter?" Konnte es möglich sein, dass Potter einen Weg gefunden hatte um die Schutzzauber zu umgehen und er, Draco Malfoy, nicht?

„Durch die Tür, Malfoy." Harry verkniff sich das Grinsen als Draco ihn mit einem Mörderblick quittierte.

„Äußerst lustig, Potter."

„So lustig fand ich es gar nicht. Schlüssel rein, Tür auf, Potter rein, Tür zu. Und Mdme Pince sah auch nicht gerade aus als würde sie gleich auf dem Boden kugeln vor lachen."

Draco kriegte große Augen. „Pince hat dir aufgemacht? Hast du denn einen Ausweis?"

Harry imitierte einen irischen Akzent. „Aye." Der Akzent sollte eine Anspielung auf die Herkunft der Blacks sein, welche aus Irland kamen. Draco überhörte das geflissentlich.

„Von welchem Lehrer?"

Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Wird nicht verraten."

Draco schnaubte. „War ja klar, dass du Unterstützung unter den Lehrern hast. Und was ist das hier?" Damit deutete Draco auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. Harry setzte sich hin und deutete Draco an, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Dieses Buch ist weder von den dunklen Künsten noch findet man hier irgendeine Art von Zaubersprüchen oder Tränken."

„Worin liegt dann der Nutzen dieses Buches, Potter? Ein Geschichtsbuch vielleicht?"

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, viel besser. Dieses Buch ist eins der wenigen hier in der Bücherei, dass sich mit Psychokinese beschäftigt."

Draco stutzte einen Moment und fing dann lauthals an zu lachen. „Mensch Potter, Psychokinese ist ein Ammenmärchen! Diese angeblichen Willenskräfte gibt es eh nicht! Zaubern, ja das können wir, aber doch nicht so was!" Draco lachte weiter, während Harry das Buch nahm und laut vor las.

„Psychokinese ist die wohl einzigste Form der Magie, die auch Muggel besitzen können. Ihre Existenz ist umstritten, nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache, dass sie auf Geisteskraft beruht und durch pures fokussieren des Geistes und scharfe Konzentration erreicht werden kann. Psychokinese unterteilt sich in viele verschiedene Untergebiete.

Die bekannteren sind sicherlich Telekinese und Telepathie. Ersteres ist die Kraft, Gegenstände durch Gedanken zu bewegen und letzteres das Kommunizieren durch Gedanken. Zu weiteren Gebieten der Psychokinese gehört die Pyrokinese, das Erhitzen von Luft oder anderen Gegenständen zur normalen Feuerentwicklung bis hin zu Drachenfeuer – wie Percy Weasley wenn ich das hier mal bemerken darf, Malfoy – Cryokinese, das Erkühlen von Luft und anderen Gegenständen bis hin zu schier unglaublichen Minusgraden. Aber auch Empathie, das Lesen und Versenden von Gefühlen und dazugehörige Sachen wie Basis-Data eines Menschen zu lesen oder Teleportation gehören zum Gebiet der Psychokinese."

Draco hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen und sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Du hast mir das nicht ohne Grund vorgelesen, oder Potter?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen denken, Psychokinese ist Schwachsinn. Weißt du was, Muggel denken das auch. Aber denk mal nach – jedes magisches Kind zeigt in seiner Kindheit das, was wir Anzeichen von Magie nennen. In den meisten Fällen stimmt das auch sicherlich.

Aber was ist zum Beispiel hiermit: Ein Kind wird von ein paar anderen gejagt und hat große Angst. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein – der ganze Geist sozusagen – ist darauf gerichtet, wegzukommen von den Störenfrieden. Es konzentriert sich vollständig darauf und Schwups steht es zum Beispiel auf einem Hausdach. Was für Magie soll das gewesen sein? Apparation ist schwer zu erlernen und benötigt ein festes lenken der Magie. Trotzdem heißt es dann: Oh, das Kind ist aber begabt, es ist appariert."

So langsam sah Draco, was Harry meinte. 

„Aber Apparation ist für ein Kind nicht möglich. Ich verstehe Potter. Das Kind hat sich nicht appariert, sondern teleportiert."

Harry nickte. „Und jetzt denk weiter, Draco. Die ‚besonderen' Kräfte der Priester. Man sagt, ein oder zwei Kräfte pro Zeichen, oder?"

Draco nickte.

„Das stimmt nicht. Eine Kraft pro Zeichen, Punkt. Aber, das Zeichen erhöht die Konzentrationsfähigkeit der Priester. Percy Weasley kann in seinen Handflächen Flammen erschaffen. Wahrscheinlich könnte er auch alle möglichen Gegenstände zum Brennen bringen."

Draco begriff, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. „Pyrokinese. Nichts weiter."

Harry nickte.

„Und jetzt denk nach, Malfoy. Wenn das nur davon abhängt, wie sehr man sich konzentriert, dann kann jeder das erlernen. Jeder hat das Potenzial dazu. Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Leute nicht daran glauben. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, irgendwann in der Geschichte hat jemand dafür gesorgt, dass keiner mehr an so etwas glaubt. Selbst Muggel könnten damit zu gefährlichen Gegnern werden."

Draco saß perplex da. „Potter… was du da gerade herausgefunden hast ist… … genial."

Draco sah Harry an. Harry grinste. Dann lehnte er sich ganz nah an Draco heran. „Und jetzt denk mal darüber nach, wie einfach man Psychokinese üben kann. Wahrscheinlich dauert es schon eine gewisse Zeit bis man es gut beherrscht, aber man braucht keinen Zauberstab, es geht überall und es kann so gut wie nichts schief gehen." Jetzt lehnte Harry sich noch näher an Draco heran, so dass er direkt in dessen Ohr flüsterte. „Und jetzt stell dir mal vor, was Fudge, Voldemort und Dumbledore für ein Problem hätten wenn der Stille Fürst seine Anhänger in Psychokinese unterrichten würde."

Einige Sekunden lang verharrte Draco mucksmäuschenstill auf seinem Platz.

Was Potter da vorschlug war genial, mehr als genial. So langsam glaubte Draco, Potter war genial. War das überhaupt Potter? Wenn ja, was war geschehen um diese Genialität aus dem ehemaligen Stiefellecker Dumbledores herauszuholen? Oder hatte er sie bloß versteckt?

Das war Draco egal. Nicht einmal sein Vater und Voldemort glaubten an Psychokinese. Psychokinese war als der größte Scherz überhaupt verschrien. Niemand würde sich darauf vorbereiten. Und wenn es Willenskraft war, dann würden die Schutzzauber herkömmlicher Art dagegen doch nur sehr wenig ausrichten.

Draco leckte seine Lippe und drehte sich zu Harry hin. Jetzt sahen sich beide direkt in die Augen. Leise flüsterte Draco: „Dann sollten der Fürst und seine rechte Hand wohl schon mal mit dem Training anfangen, oder?"

Harry grinste.

Draco auch.

~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~

Die beiden rafften alle Bücher über Psychokinese, die sie finden konnten, zusammen. Was die sagenumwobene Zahl von sechs ergab.

„Mit welchem fangen wir an?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm eins heraus. „Psychokinese in der Theorie. Wenn du mich fragst, Draco, könnten wir hiermit anfangen. Es ist immer besser zuerst die Theorie zu kennen bevor man etwas ausprobiert."

Draco stimmte ihm zu. „Na dann legen wir los Potter. Es ist erst halb zwölf. Wir haben Zeit."

Es war einstimmig beschlossen worden, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen.

Stattdessen vergruben sich beide in ‚Psychokinese in der Theorie' und lasen drauf los.

Psychokinese ist in der Theorie einfach, leicht zu verstehen und erzielt große Wirkungen, aber in der Praxis schwer zu erlernen. Deshalb soll dieses Buch einen Einblick in die Theorie geben und möglichst viel möglichst genau erklären um so den Einstieg in die Praxis zu erleichtern. Denn wer es einmal gemeistert hatte, eine Form von Psychokinese anzuwenden wird die nächste um vieles leichter lernen.

_Der Grundbaustein der Psychokinese ist die Konzentration. Man muss seinen gesamten Geist und Willen auf das Ziel vor Augen konzentrieren. Manche Menschen schaffen es nie, sich vollkommen zu konzentrieren. Diese Menschen werden Psychokinese fast gar nicht anwenden können, was zwar Schade aber nicht änderbar ist._

_Jeder Psychokinesist sollte sich davor hüten, ein Opfer von Verwirrungs-, Geistesbeeinflussenden- oder konzentrationsschwächenden Zaubern aller Art zu werden. Jeder Störung der Konzentration führt zu einem unweigerlichem Fehlschlag. Hier möchte ich anmerken, dass ein Psychokinesist, der unter den Einfluss von Imperius gerät, dem Angreifer  von wenig nutzen ist. Imperius übernimmt zwar den Körper und teilweise auch den Geist eines Menschen, aber unter Imperius wird niemals auch nur annähernd das Level von Konzentration erreicht, das man braucht um etwas auszurichten._

_Dieses Buch bietet ein paar praktische Übungen um die Theorie zu verdeutlichen und einen Einstieg in die Anwendung zu ermöglichen. Als Grundlage für die Übungen wird eine der leichtesten Formen der Psychokinese benutzt, die Telekinese. Hier kann man auch leicht zwischen Theorie und Praxis unterscheiden und den Unterschied deutlich machen:_

_In der Theorie wird für jede Form der Psychokinese der gleiche Aufwand an Kraft benötigt. Die Willenskraft wird auf den gewünschten Effekt gelenkt, zum Beispiel das Bewegen einer Feder. Man konzentriert sich und führt sich immer wieder die Bewegung der Feder vor Augen. Sprich, man stellt sich vor, die Feder würde sich bewegen. Wenn genügend Willenskraft vorhanden ist, wird die Feder sich bewegen. In Theorie klappt das bei allen Formen, jedoch kann man sich eine bewegende Feder viel besser vorstellen als zum Beispiel gesandte Gedanken oder einen Feuerball in der eigenen Hand. Deswegen wird Telekinese als die einfachste Form der Psychokinese betrachtet._

_Nun zur ersten Übung. Zuerst die Theorie: Sammeln wir unsere geistigen Kräfte und konzentrieren uns auf ein Stück Pergament vor uns auf dem Tisch. Ein Stück Pergament ist leicht und auch wenn es Willenskraft ist, müssen wir das Gewicht immer noch bewegen. Deshalb eignen sich Pergament oder andere leichte Sachen wunderbar für den Anfang._

_Stellen wir uns vor, wir bewegen das Stück Pergament. Sehen wir es vor unserem geistigen Auge – das aus gutem Grund so heißt – über den Tisch rollen, ziehen oder schlichtweg sich bewegen._

_Alle anderen Gedanken müssen zweitrangig sein. Fokussieren wir uns lediglich auf diese Aufgabe: Das Pergament zu bewegen. Unsere Umgebung wird zweitrangig, eventuelle Störungen werden zweitrangig. Wenn genügend Kraft und Konzentration  a ist, wird das Pergament sich bewegen. Vielleicht nur langsam und wenig beim ersten Mal, aber mit jedem Mal wird es sich mehr bewegen und dem Übenden einfacher fallen. Mit genügend Übung kann man größere Gegenstände bewegen und muss sich weniger viel konzentrieren. Es ist wie schwimmen, wenn man einmal die Grundbewegungen kann muss man sich immer weniger anstrengen um über Wasser zu bleiben._

Draco war noch dabei den Text zu Ende zu lesen, aber Harry wollte das eben beschriebene ausprobieren. Er wühlte in seinen Taschen und holte schließlich ein Stück Pergament hervor. Pergament mit sich herum zu tragen war eine Angewohnheit, die er von Severus kopiert hatte.

Er legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und starrte es an. Dann versuchte er, sich vorzustellen wie es sich bewegte und konzentrierte sich darauf.

Doch der Tisch und alles andere in dem Raum schien ihn abzulenken. Draco der inzwischen zuguckte half auch nicht. Verärgert schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte, sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren. Einige Zeitlang saß er so da, bis Draco neben ihm auf einmal scharf Luft einsog. Sofort öffnete Harry die Augen und sah, dass das Pergament ein gutes Stück näher zu ihm lag. Und es gab hier keinen Lufthauch.

„Es hat geklappt Potter. Es hat tatsächlich geklappt."

Harry grinste.

„Hast du da jemals dran gezweifelt?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf in Wunder. „Stell es dir vor… was man alles damit machen kann, Potter."

Harry grinste. „Ja." Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder und schloss die Augen. Er würde sich zwar noch abgewöhnen müssen, ständig die Augen zu schließen, aber für den Anfang würde das gehen.

Die beiden übten bis zum Abendessen. Draco war inzwischen in der Lage, mit offenen Augen ein Stück Pergament etwas zu bewegen. Harry schloss zwar immer noch seine Augen, dafür konnte er das Pergament schon gut einen Meter weit bewegen wenn er wollte.

Die beiden waren sich einig, dass diese Fähigkeiten ihnen immens helfen würden. Vor allem wenn man es mehr Leuten beibringen konnte, die auch vertrauenswürdig waren.

Und Draco hatte inzwischen ein gutes Stück Respekt für Harry Potter. Nicht genug um ihn mit Harry anzureden oder mit seinen Kommentaren aufzuhören, aber Harry war jemand, dem Draco folgen würde. Und Malfoys folgten nicht jedem.

Harry würde Ginny nachher in alles einweihen. Die ‚First Lady' – was Harrys Meinung nach ein wunderbarer Titel für sie war – musste schließlich auch miteinbezogen werden.

First Lady. Irgendwie schien der Name an ihr stecken zu bleiben. Wenn Harry der Stille Fürst und Ginny die First Lady war brauchten sie für Blaise und Draco auch noch einen Namen. Und natürlich für die werte Schwester von Blaise.

Aber jetzt hatte Harry Hunger. Das ständige Konzentrieren war ermüdend gewesen und hatte Hunger gemacht. Harry nahm einfach an, dass es keine Kraft auf dieser Welt gab die ohne Kosten und/oder Nebenwirkungen funktionieren konnte. Wenigstens hatte er inzwischen herausgefunden, was seine nächste ‚Kraft' war.

Empathie.

Harry war ein Empath und in der Lage, anderer Leute Gefühle zu lesen. Und ihre Basis-Data: Gesinnung, Name, Einstellung. Alles das eben, was mit den Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Priesterzeichnungen irgendwie mit der Willens bzw. Geisteskraft verbunden, was auch erklären würde warum Percy Pyrokinese anwenden konnte und Harry Empathie.

Sehr wahrscheinlich war auch, dass Priester deswegen mit Alkohol Probleme hatten. Wenn das Zeichen die Willenskraft beeinflusste, beeinflusste die Willenskraft auch das Zeichen. Dementsprechend war die Kraft des Zeichens gestört wenn etwas den Geist vernebelte.

Harry fragte sich nur, ob das auch für so etwas wie Imperius und Verwirrungszauber galt. Das wäre fürchterlich! Einen Verwirrungszauber auf ihn gerichtet und Zack dahin gehen seine Kräfte.

Die große Halle war schon recht voll als Harry und Draco eintraten. Die Tatsache das beide Rivalen nebeneinander herliefen und sich nicht stritten sorgte für Ruhe und Verdächtigungen von allen, die es gesehen hatten. Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch und Harry setzte sich ans eine Ende an den Gryffindortisch. Weit weg von den Lehrern und Umbridge.

Schon wenige Minuten später setzte Ginny sich neben ihn und tat so, als würde sie ihn ignorieren. Das hatte sicher etwas mit Ron zu tun, der von der Mitte des Tisches aus wütend herüber starrte.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Mit den beiden Geschwistern würde es nie gut gehen. Ginny war zu aufgeweckt für ihre Familie.

Gerade als Harry den ersten Bissen essen wollte ging die Tür zur Halle auf und herein trat die Person, die wohl Pflege für magische Kreaturen unterrichten würde und die Harry am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

**A/N:** Ja, das hat unendlich lange gedauert… ich bekenne mich: Ich habe Neverwinter Nights gespielt. Jawohl, dieses wunderbare, fesselnde, faszinierende und scheinbar süchtigmachende Spiel. Ich habe mir jedoch fest vorgenommen, besser zu werden! 

…

…

…

Kennt einer von euch Module für Neverwinter Nights in denen man den Bösen spielen kann? Immer nur der Gute zu sein ist LANGWEILIG! Ich nehme auch Englische, da hab ich kein Problem mit! Bitte?

Und jetzt die Review-Antworten:


	8. Teil 1 Kapitel 7

**A/N: So, bitte sehr!**

**EINE NACHRICHT AN ALLE:    MEINE FICS DÜRFEN ÜBERALL VERÖFFENTLICHT WERDEN; SOLANGE ICH EINE MAIL MIT DER URL KRIEGE, WO SIE VERÖFFENTLICHT WERDEN!**

Harry blinzelte mehrmals mit den Augen, bevor er wirklich glaubte, was er sah. Den andern Schülern ging es ungefähr genauso, aber die Weasleys traf es wohl am meisten.

Schließlich kam nicht jeden Tag  Charlie Weasley mit einem sechs Meter langem Drachen in die große Halle. Der Drache stoppte am Eingang und Harry konnte ihn von seinem Punkt aus gut sehen.

Sein Körper war zwar geschuppt, aber glatt. Die Schuppen verzahnten so fein ineinander, dass man fast meinen könnte es wäre eine Art dicke Haut. Der Drache an sich glänzte, als wenn er poliert wäre und die Farbe seiner schuppen erweckte den Anschein er bestünde aus Kupfer. Sein Rückenkamm war relativ kurz und pechschwarz, seine Hörner auf dem Kopf waren sehr klein. Aus Büchern über Drachen wusste Harry, dass die Fangzähne eines Viperzahns – das war der Name der Drachenart zu der dieser Drache hier gehörte – besonders giftig waren. Harry erinnerte sich auch daran, gelesen zu haben, dass Viperzähne zwar Schafe und Ziegen bevorzugten aber sehr gerne auch mal einen Menschen aßen. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum die meisten der älteren und alle Ravenclaw Schüler beängstigt herüber sahen.

Dumbledore war inzwischen aufgestanden und sprach: „Ruhe bitte! Wie ihr alle sehen könnt, ist unser neuer Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eingetroffen. Professor Weasley wird alle Schüler in diesem Fach unterrichten. Bezüglich des Viperzahns braucht sich niemand Sorgen zu machen, der Drache ist Professor Weasleys Vertrauter." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und in der Halle brach allgemeines Gemurmel aus.

Charlie lächelte und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Lehrerpult.

Charlie trug Drachenlederschuhe und eine Überrobe aus dem selben Material. Die Robe war offen und zeigte Charlies grünes Hemd darunter mitsamt der schwarzen Stoffhose. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, aus welchem Stoff genau die Hose bestand, aber es war kein normaler.

Charlie grüßte Dumbledore und unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Schulleiter. All die Zeit lang blieb der Drach ruhig an der Türe stehen und betrachtete die Schüler sorgsam.

Schließlich nickte Dumbledore und Charlie schien sich wieder zu verabschieden. ~Kein Wunder,~ dachte Harry, ~sein Drache hält es hier wahrscheinlich nicht so lange aus.~

Bevor Charlie jedoch ganz ging hielt er noch einmal bei Ginny an. „Kommst du mich nachher bei Hagrids Hütte besuchen?" Ginny strahlte und nickte. „Klar!"

Dann verschwand Charlie wieder aus der Halle, der Drache dicht hinter ihm.

Harry suchte Draco am Slytherintisch und grinste fies. Draco hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass Charlie Weasley einen Drachen als Vertrauten hat. Jetzt hatte er es selbst gesehen. Draco bemerkte Harrys fieses Grinsen und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus als gerade keiner hinsah.

Ginny stieß Harry mit de Fuß unterm Tisch an und murmelte in ihre Mundhöhle: „Kommst du mit?" Dabei täuschte sie ein mildes Husten vor. Harry bückte sich, um in seiner Tasche herum zu fischen und murmelte zurück: „Na klar. Nach dem Essen?" Ginny nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

Schon kurze Zeit später stand Ginny auf und verschwand aus der Halle. Ron besprach die Ankunft seines Bruders noch mit Hermine, aber Fred und George waren schon dabei einen Brief an ihre Mutter zu verfassen. Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich. ~Wenn man bedenkt wie oft die beiden angeschnauzt werden, sollte man meinen sie würden andere Leute nicht so schnell bei ihrer Mutter schlecht machen.~

Denn das war es sicherlich was sie machen wollten. Einfach nur einen Brief an Molly zu schreiben war nicht das, was die Zwillinge machen würden. Nein, sie würde ‚ganz zufällig' den Drachen erwähnen natürlich ‚aus reinem Interesse' Molly fragen ob sie denn gewusst hat, dass Charlie unterrichten würde?

Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen wie die Weasley-Mutter auf so was reagieren würde. Harry hoffte nur, dass Charlie schlau genug war um den Heuler irgendwie abzufangen oder zu verhindern.

Harry stand auf und verließ die Halle. Ginny würde jetzt schon bei Charlie sein und Harry wollte die Geschichte auch hören. 

Harry war bereits draußen auf dem normalen Hogwartsgelände, als er mehrere Personen von hinten auf ihn zu kommen hörte. Kurz bevor seine Verfolger ihn packen konnte, drehte er sich in einem ‚Swisch' um. Harry hoffte inständigst, dass seine Robe wenigstens halb so gut geweht hatte wie die von Severus es immer taten.

Vor ihm standen jetzt Ron, Seamus, Dean und ein diesjähriger Sechsklässler den Harry nur vom Sehen her kannte… Tobias war sein Name.

Harry lächelte sardonisch und zwinkerte mit seinen Augen Ron zu. Dieser schien sauer zu sein und wurde dadurch nur noch saurer.

„Okay, Harry." Ron verschränkte die Arme. „Du erzählst uns lieber jetzt was los ist."

Harry versuchte sein Bestes, ein irritiertes Gesicht zu machen. „Ich fürchte ich weiß nicht ganz, was du meinst…"

Ron machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Wahrscheinlich sollte das ganze bedrohlich wirken, aber Harry fand es eher lustig. „Wir wissen, dass du mit irgendwem zwielichtigem in Kontakt stehst, Harry. Und du benimmst dich total anders als du selbst. Bist du unter einem Zauber? Imperius vielleicht?" Ron musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Harry verzichtete darauf Ron zu erklären, dass Harry den Imperius inzwischen ganz gut abwehren konnte. „Oh, aber ich bin ich selbst, Ron. Von oben bis unten. Nur etwas offener nach einem Horizonte eröffnenden Sommer."

Ron wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Gestern abend war Harry explodiert und hatte eine große Rede geschwungen, jetzt benahm er sich eher wie ein Halbverrückter. Harry war in diesem Augenblick mehr als nur schwer einschätzbar. Harry selbst wusste das auch und gratulierte sich selbst. ~Langsam aber sicher sehe ich mehr als nur ein paar Vorteile bei der ganzen Sache. Durch dieses Verhalten werde ich auch sicherlich nicht verdächtig werden, der Stille Fürst zu sein. A propos, da muss ich nachher noch mit Ginny drüber reden und mir schon mal ein paar konkrete Stichpunkte zu morgen aufschreiben. Das muss präzise durchdacht werden.~

„Harry, ich versteh dich nicht, du benimmst dich nicht wie du selbst." Ron legte eine Pause ein. Er war immer noch wütend, soviel konnte man sehen. Seamus und Dean sahen auch etwas aufgebracht aus, aber Tobias war schwer einzuschätzen, da Harry ihn noch nicht kannte.

Harry legte wieder ein Teufelsgrinsen auf und ging nahe an Ron heran. Dann lehnte er sich halb an dessen Schulter, so dass er fast in sein Ohr sprach. „Aber Ron, mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Endlich bin ich frei. Und das verdanke ich alles meinem neuen Freund."

Ron wich einen Schritt zurück. „Neuer Freund? Was für ein Freund?" fragte er alarmiert.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete einen Jungen nach dem anderen. Sie wollten hier weg, Harry konnte das sehen. Er war ihnen unheimlich. ~Gut.~

„Ich glaube kaum, dass mein neuer Freund eure Gesellschaft mögen würde. Blaise würde euch ja vielleicht noch aushalten, aber Er nicht." Harry stockte. „Er ist sehr sorgsam, wisst ihr? Er passt immer darauf auf, damit mir niemand etwas tut. Er hat mir sogar…" Harry kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, oder versuchte zumindest so zu kichern, „… einen Wachhund besorgt."

Rons Augen wurden groß. Diese Anspielung verstand er sofort.

Harry kicherte noch einmal. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss gehen. Ich muss heute noch viel lernen, denn Er hätte gerne, dass ich gute Noten bekomme. Das ist für Ihn sehr wichtig, wisst ihr. Tschüss!"

Harry drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung von Hagrids Hütte und damit in Richtung des Waldes. Ron und die anderen sahen ihm ein wenig hinterher bevor sie schnell die Kurve kratzten. ~Wahrscheinlich werden sie Dumbledore davon erzählen.~ Erst als er vor der Tür zur Hüte stand, fiel ihm ein das er sich praktisch als geistig bematscht dargestellt hatte. ~Verdammt! Übertrieben! Na gut, vielleicht wird das noch mal nützlich…~

Als Harry die Tür öffnete, konnte er nur Charlie und Ginny sehen die am Tisch saßen und Tee tranken. Charlie blickte auf und lächelte Harry an. „Harry! Wie schön das du auch vorbei kommst! Setz dich doch bitte!" Charlie holte schnell noch eine Tasse und füllte sie mit Tee. Harry setzte sich und nippte. Es war ein interessanter Tee, er schmeckte teils nach Zitrone und teils nach einer süßen Frucht, aber Harry konnte den Geschmack nicht einordnen.

Ginny fuhr damit fort, das zu erzählen was sie vor Harrys Ankunft erzählt hatte.

„Und dann standen wir da auf dem Bahnhofsgleis und wie immer meinte Mutter nur: Bleib bei deinem großen Bruder und hör auf ihn! Ich meine, ich bin vierzehn! Ron durfte mit vierzehn auch alleine auf einem **Bahnhofsgleis** stehen! Dann stehe ich da also rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, als Hermine und Ron auf einmal in Richtung Nordwall abhauen." Der Nordwall war der Ort, an dem die Slytherins standen. Die ‚schlimme' Ecke, da dort nur selten von Älteren nachgeschaut wurde und man so rauchen und trinken konnte, etwas, was viele Schüler – größtenteils aus Slytherin – gerne taten, da die Parties auf Hogwarts ständig von irgendwelchen Lehrern kontrolliert wurden.

„Da bin ich dann natürlich hinterher, egal was Mutter immer über ‚kleine Mädchen' und die ‚schlimme Nordwand' erzählt. Als ich ankam stand Harry da, aber in ganz andern Sachen!" Charlie warf einen Blick auf Harry und grinste. „Sieht fesch aus, Harry. Auch wenn ich selbst ja eher für Leder als Bekleidung bin." Harry nickte stumm und nippte mehr Tee.

Ginny fuhr fort wie Harry sich mit Ron und Hermine mehr oder weniger gestritten hatte und wie sie auf Draco Malfoy im Abteil. Allerdings erzählte Ginny, Draco seie zusammen mit Pansy wieder abgezogen. Anscheinend schien sie genau zu wissen, was sie ihrem Bruder erzählen konnte und was nicht. Charlie war jedoch sowieso ganz aufgebracht über Nachrichten von Percy.

„Geht es ihm wirklich gut? Ich habe erst nachdem Mutter und Vater mit ihm fertig waren davon gehört, weil ich noch in Rumänien war. Ihm fehlt auch nichts? Ich habe Freunde die ihm alles mögliche besorgen könnten."

Harry lächelte ein, was er hoffte, beruhigendes Lächeln. „Nein, keine Sorge Charlie. Percy ist bestens versorgt bei Remus und meinem Paten. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Charlie atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich wollte ihn schon selbst suchen gehen, wisst ihr? Aber irgendwie wusste ich nicht genau wo ich anfangen soll. Mein Kumpel erzählte mir zwar, Remus Lupin wisse mehr, aber Remus Lupin ist der wahrscheinlich am schwierigsten zu findende Werwolf der Welt. Niemand scheint zu wissen, wo genau er gerade ist."

~Ich wusste nicht, dass Remus **so** gut im Verstecken ist. Kein Wunder also, dass Sirius bei ihm bleibt. Ich frage mich nur warum Remus sich immer so versteckt?~

„Wo ist eigentlich der Viperzahn?" Harry war gerade erst aufgefallen das der Drache nicht da war und auch draußen vor der Hütte nicht zu sehen gewesen war.

„Draußen am Waldrand. Die Hütte ist noch nicht für ihn gemacht," Harry sah sich um. Tatsächlich hätte der Drache hier wenig Platz. Hagrids verschiedene Kleinode lagen noch überall herum, genau so wie Harry es gewohnt war. „Und permanent ist das hier sowieso nicht. Ab Montag habe ich eine Kammer im Kerker die eine Verbindung mit der Oberfläche hat und auf den seitlichen Teil des Gelände hin rausgeht, nahe den Gewächshäusern. Da kann er dann auch runter in meine Räume und leicht wieder nach draußen." Charlie lächelte und Ginny und Harry grinsten zurück.

„Aber jetzt sag mir doch mal bitte woher der plötzliche Wandel kommt, Harry. Nicht das die Sachen nicht toll an dir aussehen, aber irgendwie find ich das schon komisch." meinte Charlie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag die Klamotten und sie waren gerade praktisch natürlich hab ich auch andere Anziehsachen," Harry dachte an die guten Roben von Severus, die er ganz am Anfang bekommen hatte. Die feinen Materialien eigneten sich aber besser für feierliche Anlässe fand Harry. Oder wenn er die Leute mal wieder unheimlich schocken wollte, „aber die ziehe ich eigentlich seltener an. Es passt halt so."

Charlie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das Gefühl kenn ich." Charlie grinste und rückte ein Stück näher an Harry heran. „Darf man sich die Tattoos auch genauer ansehen?" Harry nickte perplex und streckte seine Arme aus.

Charlie begutachtete die Schlange und das Einhorn. „Die sehen verdammt echt aus. Derjenige, der die gemacht hat wusste was er tat." Ginny horchte auf. „Du kennst dich mit Tattoos aus?" Charlie grinste, stand auf und zog sein Hemd hoch. Auf seinem Bauch war ein Drache eintätowiert. Ginny kicherte und schien das Tattoo ganz nett zu finden. Harry beäugte den Drachen genauer. Es war ein Viperzahn, sah aber ganz anders als Charlies jetziger Vertrauter aus.

„Wann hast du das denn machen lassen, Charlie?" wollte Ginny wissen.

Charlie grinste. „Als Bill und ich betrunken waren, vor ein paar Jahren. Ich war gerade aus Hogwarts raus. Bill hat auch eins." Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frag mich, ob Bill Percys Verstoßung nur zugestimmt hat, damit er Ruhe hat. Eigentlich ist das sonst nicht seine Art."

Ginny wurde nervös. „Vielleicht. Aber solange er nicht aus Ägypten heimkommt werden wir das eh nicht erfahren." Charlie stimmte ihr zu und seufzte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. „Hast du sonst noch Tattoos?"

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, stand dann aber auf und zog seine offene Robe aus. Dann drehte er sich um und zog sein Shirt hoch genug, damit der Phönix sichtbar war. Er hörte wie Ginny Luft einsog und Charlie pfiff. „Harry! Das sieht so cool aus!" quietschte Ginny. „Meine kleine Schwester hat recht. Das ist ein wunderbares Tattoo!" 

Harry lies das Shirt wieder herunter und hing sich wieder seine Robe um. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Charlie stand auf. „Heute kriege ich aber schon sehr viel Besuch." „Hoffentlich ist das nicht Ron!" murmelte Ginny Harry zu.

Es war nicht Ron, sondern Umbridge. Die Hexe kam schnell ins Zimmer und ‚hmmte' dabei. Dann sah sie sich um und bemerkte Ginny und Harry. „Oh, wie ich sehe haben sie Besuch?" Charlie nickte, aber die Geste sah gequält aus, als wenn er diese Frau nicht hier haben wollte. „Ja, meine kleine Schwester und Harry."

Umbridge hmmte wieder. „Ihre kleine Schwester also? Dann sind Ronald und diese Zwillinge auch mit ihnen verwandt?" „Ja, meine kleineren Brüder. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber warum sind sie hier? Wir tranken gerade eine Tasse Tee müssen sie wissen. Möchten sie auch eine?"

Umbridge beäugte den Tee und sog einmal kurz Luft ein. „Nein danke. Was ist das für ein Tee?"

Charlie schnitt hinter Umbridges Rücken eine Grimasse. Die Frage mochte er anscheinend nicht. „Honigblumentee."

Umbridge sah Charlie auf einmal scharf an. „Der Anbau von Honigblumen ist in England verboten!"

„Das weiß ich Professor Umbridge, aber der Tee war das Geschenk eines rumänischen Freundes. Bei der Einreise durfte ich ihn behalten."

Umbridge schien kurz nachzudenken. „Stimmt, sie arbeiten ja eigentlich als Drachentrainer, oder?"

„Eigentlich als Hüter in einem Drachenreservat, sprich als Drachenbetreuer mit medizinischer Ausbildung, aber Drachentrainer geht auch, ja."

Umbridge rümpfte die Nase. Harry mochte diese Frau nicht. „Mr. Weasley, ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass sie ein gefährliches Tier in die Schule gebracht haben?"

Charlie lächelte, aber es erschien wiederum sehr erzwungen. „Professor Umbridge, dieser Viperzahn ist mein Vertrauter und wird keinem Schüler, Lehrer oder Besucher etwas antun. Gerade sie sollten mit den Bestimmungen des Ministeriums vertraut sein und wissen, dass er ganz legal hier ist. Er stellt keine Gefahr dar."

Umbridge rümpfte wieder ihre Nase. „Das sehe ich ein, aber könnte ich wohl seinen Namen erfahren?"

Dieser Satz schien nicht gut gewesen zu sein. Charlies Miene ging von leicht gequält zu extrem sauer in wenigen Sekunden. Bedrohlich trat er einen Schritt auf Umbridge zu. „Professor Umbridge, sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass der Name eines Drachen eine sehr wichtige Sache ist und das Privileg, diesen Namen zu kennen und ihn benutzen zu dürfen etwas sehr seltenes und wertvolles ist. Deshalb werde ich ihnen seinen Namen **nicht** nennen."

Umbridge schnaubte und schien von Charlie nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein. „Ich bitte sie! Dieses Wesen ist nichts als ein gefährliches Tier und nichts weiter! Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn sie seine Gefühle verletzen könnten!"

Charlie sah aus als wenn er jederzeit in der Lage wäre Umbridge zu töten und Harry entschied, das er schnell etwas tun musste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs murmelte er: „Serpensortia"

Eine kleine Schlange bildete sich in Harrys Hand. „Erschreck die Frau aber beiß sie nicht." orderte Harry und schmiss die Schlange vor Umbridges Füße, die im Moment damit beschäftigt war einen wütenden Charlie zu begutachten.

Auf einmal hörte man ein Zischen und Harrys Schlange wand sich um Umbridges Bein. Umbridge fing an zu kreischen und schüttelte ihre Bein, in der Hoffnung die Schlange abschütteln zu können.

~Wie doof ist die eigentlich? Da die Schlange sich komplett um ihr Bein gewunden hat, kann man sie nicht abschüttelten. Das ist wie eine lebende Fußfessel. Schlangen die sich so fest'krallen' kann man am sichersten mit der Hand entfernen, wenn man nicht das Risiko eingehen will, sich selbst mit einem Zauber zu treffen.~

Harry betrachtete Umbridges Eiertanz mit einer gelassenen Miene, bis er schließlich aufstand und zu Umbridge herüber ging. „Hör auf. Komm her." Die Schlange lies von Umbridge ab und schlängelte sich zu Harry, der sie vorsichtig aufhob.

Umbridge starrte Harry an. „Dann bist du also wirklich ein Parselmund." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja ja. Eigentlich st es in solchen Situationen ganz nützlich, ich verstehe gar nicht weshalb jeder sich deswegen so aufregt. So wie es aussieht hat sich die Kleine hier aus irgendeinem Grund erschreckt." Harry grinste Umbridge an. „Sie empfand sie als eine Bedrohung, Professor."

Umbridge schnaubte halb beleidigt und halb wütend und verließ die Hütte. Charlie grinste zwar, war aber immer noch deutlich sauer.

Harry seufzte und deutet auf die Schlange mit seinem Zauberstab. „Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Infinite Incantatem."

Erst nachdem die Schlange verschwunden war, bemerkte Harry das er den Zauber ebenfalls in Parsel gesagt hatte. Ginny und Charlie sahen ihn erstaunt an, Charlie war der erste, der bemerkte was vor sich ging. Er schüttelte in Verwunderung den Kopf. „Harry, du hast die Schlange herbei gezaubert?" Harry nickte und grinste. Charlie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Das war… trickreich." „Und hinterlistig." „Geradezu fies." Ginny und Charlie grinsten Harry an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und tat sein bestes, unschuldig auszusehen. „Gleiches mit Gleichem und Umbridge ist doch eine falsche Schlange, oder?"

Ginny lachte und Charlie grinste. Dann scheuchte er die beiden Jüngeren aus der Hütte. „Ich will gut schlafen, die Reise war anstrengend. Und ihr beide solltet besser wieder nach oben zum Schloss gehen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Charlie!" riefen Ginny und Harry im Chor.

Charlie sah ihnen noch nach bis sie außer Reichweite waren, bevor er um die Hütte herum ging  und ein kleines Stückchen in den Wald hinein. Der Viperzahn saß auf einer kleinen freien Stelle zwischen ein paar Bäumen, die man noch nicht ganz als Lichtung bezeichnen konnte. Als Charlie ankam blickte er auf.

„Da bist du. Du warst vorhin sehr aufgebracht." Der Drache sprach nicht wirklich, es war mehr eine Art Fauchen und Grollen, aber Charlie hatte inzwischen die Drachensprache erlernt.

„Ein Mensch war bei mir. Sie wollte deinen Namen wissen und meinte, Drachen seien nur Tiere."

Der Drache grollte bedrohlich und breitete seine Flügel etwas aus. Charlie ging an seine Seite. Der eine Flügel schloss sich um ihn und bedeckte ihn wie eine warme Decke. Drachen waren immer warm. Charlie seufzte und schmiegte sich an den Drachen an. „Natürlich habe ich ihr nichts gesagt. Und ziemlich wütend bin ich auch geworden."

„Hm. Du bist ein sehr guter Mensch. Der kleine weibliche Mensch wird dir nicht all zu viele Probleme bereiten und wenn doch werde ich dich beschützen." Der Drache lehnte seinen Kopf schief an und blickte Charlie direkt an.

Charlie lächelte und kraulte die Seite des Drachen mit einer Hand etwas. Der Drache grollte zufrieden und schloss halb die Augen.

„Ich will heute nicht in der Hütte schlafen." Bemerkte Charlie. In Rumänien schlief Charlie immer bei den Drachen. Die meisten von Charlies Kollegen schliefen gerne in den Drachenhöhlen, aber Charlie war derjenige, der meistens akzeptiert wurde und sich nahe neben die Drachen legen durfte. Einmal hatte er sogar in der Höhle eines Weibchens schlafen dürfen, das gerade Eier hatte. Die meisten Drachen in dem Rumänischen Reservat sahen Charlie nicht als Bedrohung an.

„Wann können wir die andere Unterkunft beziehen?" fragte der Drache.

„Spätestens übermorgen."

„Das sollte schneller gehen. Erwarten die anderen Menschen wirklich, dass du alleine in so einem Bau schläfst?"

Charlie seufzte. „Leider ja. Aber das ist nur noch für die heutige und die nächste Nacht, die kann ich auch hier verbringen. … Gute Nacht."

„Schlaf gut, Charlie." Drachen waren im Umgang mit anderer Leute Namen genauso vorsichtig wie mit ihrem eigenem.

Charlie schlief schon bald tief und fest mit dem Drachen an seiner Seite.

~*~

Harry erzählte Ginny inzwischen von der Entdeckung, die Draco und er den Tag über gemacht hatten. Dass Psychokinese funktionierte und das es wahrscheinlich ein sehr effektiver Vorteil werden würde. Außerdem war ja Montag das Treffen mit den drei Slytherins unten im Kerker. Davon musste er ja auch noch Ginny erzählen. Am Ende verschwand Ginny damit Ron nicht darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass seine kleine Schwester plötzlich für längere Zeit verschwunden war.

Harry entschloss, Severus noch einmal zu besuchen bevor er auch im Gryffindorturm verschwand.

Also trottete er die Treppen in den Kerker hinunter. Erst als er vor der Tür zu dem Büro von Severus stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo Severus private Räume waren. Achselzuckend klopfte er an die Tür und trat ein.

Severus war nicht zu sehen, aber eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Büros stand offen. Während Harry bis zum Tisch lief kam Severus auch schon aus der Tür heraus. Er lächelte als er Harry sah. Was er sagte passte dazu aber nicht. „Potter. Ich kriege zwar nicht oft **Besuch,** aber du bist sicherlich von der **ungewollten** Variante. Also sag was du sagen willst und dann **verschwinde**."

Harry nickte Severus zu, um klar zu machen, dass er verstanden hatte. Severus hatte ungewollten Besuch und Harry sollte sich unsichtbar machen, bis dieser Weg war. „Ich hatte eigentlich eine Frage zum Stundenplan, aber da sie in so einer schlechten Laune sind, gehe ich wohl lieber wieder." „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Frechheit gegenüber einem Lehrer." Severus nickte Harry zu und ging wieder zurück durch die Tür.

Harry lief schnell in eine Ecke des Raumes und dachte schnell nach, welchen Zauber er benutzen sollte. Wenn Dumbledore da drin war, würde er Harry sehen, es sei denn Harry benutze einen hohen dunklen Zauber. Aber starke schwarze Magie war noch tagelang später bei einem Test nachweisbar. Dieser Test wurde zwar nicht als Grund zum Rausschmiss oder Festnahme angesehen – Kontakt mit hohen magischen Artefakten der dunklen Natur hätte das ja auch hervorrufen können – aber es würde schon nicht sehr gut aussehen, wenn Harry so einen Test machen müsste.

Ein weiteres Problem war natürlich, dass Harry noch gar nicht so viele schwarze Sprüche kannte, geschweige denn Unsichtbarkeitssprüche. Und die Unsichtbarkeitssprüche der weißen Magie waren nun mal besch…eiden.

„Nigra anima, Niger aspectus." wisperte Harry schließlich. Den Zauber hatte er einmal gefunden und nachgelesen, aber noch nie eingesetzt.

Da Harry noch kein Latein konnte, bzw. nur sehr bruchstückhaft, verstand er den Text des Zaubers nicht. Übersetzt bedeutete es soviel wie ‚Schwarze Seele, Schwarze Sicht'. Das besondere an dem Zauber war, dass nicht jeder ihn einsetzen konnte. Man musste ein geborener Schwarzmagier sein, um ihn benutzen zu können.

Harry sah, wie eine Art schwarzer Samt sich um seinen Körper legte und verschwand. Jetzt müsste er eigentlich unsichtbar sein, aber er wollte nichts riskieren und blieb in der Ecke stehen. Er stand dort gute zwanzig Minuten, bevor Lucius Malfoy in all seiner Würde aus der Tür kam und schließlich das Büro verließ.

Harry huschte schnell in den Raum hinter der Türe und blieb stehen. 

Dem Anschein nach waren das hier Severus Privaträume.

Die Steinwände waren mit verschiedenen Teppichen bedeckt, größtenteils ein dunkles Grün und hier und da ein dunkles Blau. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes stand ein Kamin und vor ihm ein runder Holztisch, wahrscheinlich aus dunkler Eiche, umgeben von ein paar dunkelgrünen Sesseln. Links und rechts ging jeweils eine Tür ab. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und an der rechten Seite des Kamins war eine Art Minibar angebracht. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Gläser, beide leer. Severus saß in einem der Sessel und schien stark am Nachdenken zu sein.

Harry näherte sich und beendete den Zauber. „Finite Incantatem." Severus sah auf und Harry setzte sich hin. „Hat er dich gesehen?" „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nichts schloss darauf hin." Severus nickte und fing wieder an, in die Gegend zu starren.

Harry wartete geduldig ab, bis Severus wieder einigermaßen ansprechbar wurde.

„So, warum war Malfoy Senior hier?" Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. „Vergesse das, blöde Frage." Severus schnaubte. „Allerdings. Reden wir doch lieber darüber, wie wir deinen Unterricht fortsetzen wollen. Dein Stundenplan dürfte recht voll gepackt sein."

Harry nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Warte, ich kann ihn dir zeigen…"

Harry kramte ein Stück Pergament aus einer seiner Taschen hervor und überreichte es Severus. Dieser sah es sich genau an.

**A/N:** Ich rechne jetzt in ‚normalen' deutschen Schulstunden, 45 min und startet um fünf vor acht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das in England genau abläuft. Okay? Das ganze ist in Tabellenform, zum Wohle der Lehrer. Außerdem hat es verdammt lange gedauert bis ich den Stundenplan ausgearbeitet hatte… Aber wenn man Lehrerin werden will sollte man sich auf so was gefasst machen, was?

**Std**                  **Mo**                             **Di        **                        **Mi       **                        **Do       **                        **Fr        **                        **Sa**

**1                      Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Tränke            Fortg. Zauber             Duellieren                  Latein                         Tiersprachen  
                        Umbridge                                                      Dacàrd**

**2                      Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Tränke            Fortg. Zauber             Duellieren                  Wahrsagen                Ritualzauber**

**Pause,               
10 min             **

**3                      Fortg. Zauber             Latein                         Latein                         Gaiamantie                Ritualzauber              Duellieren  
                        Flitwick                      Klingler                                                         Elewiel**

**4                      Fortg. Zauber             Latein                         Rassenkunde             Gaiamantie                Tiersprachen             Duellieren**

**Pause,               
10 min             **

**5                      Fortg. Tränke            Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Tränke            Latein                         Gaiamantie                Wahrsagen  
                        Snape**

**6                      Fortg. Tränke            Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Tränke            Rassenkunde             Gaiamantie**

**Essenspause,   
30 min             **

**7                      Rassenkunde             Tiersprachen             Ritualzauber              Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Zauber  
                        Tiopater                     Dacàrd                       Lucard**

**8                      Rassenkunde                                                Ritualzauber              Fortg. Verteidigung   Fortg. Zauber**

**9 -                 Wahrsagen                                                    Ritualzauber  
Ende 15:50     Trelawney**

**Anmerkung: FFN hat meine Tabelle kaputt gemacht! Wenn ihr sie sehen wollt (zusammen mit der Tabelle von Punkt (1): geht auf (Vorsicht, auseinander geschrieben um FFN nicht zu Fehlern zu verleiten!): w w w . p u h – s c h e l l . d e  dann in den HP Teil. Unter der Bibliothek, bei Heaven & Hell findet ihr den Link**

Severus studierte den Stundenplan. „Du hättest nicht so viele Fächer nehmen sollen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Unterricht das ist?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das schaffe ich schon. Wird vielleicht ein bisschen anstrengend, aber das wird schon gehen. Ich hör eh mit Quidditch auf."

„Schlaue Entscheidung. Der Sport nützt einem eh nichts." Harry nickte Severus beipflichtend zu. Harry flog gerne und er sah solchen Spielen gerne zu, aber nützen taten sie einem nichts. Harry sah das ganz nüchtern.

„Ich würde sagen samstags und dienstags kannst du am besten zum Üben kommen, Da hast du am wenigsten Stunden. Und den Sonntag willst du wahrscheinlich eh frei haben." Harry nickte zustimmend. „Welche Uhrzeit?" Severus überlegte. Zu früh ging nicht, Dumbledore wollte oft mit Severus nach dem Unterricht sprechen. Zu spät ging auch nicht, damit Harry noch rechtzeitig wieder im Turm war. Jetzt würde Dumbledore Harry extra stark bewachen und beobachten lassen, auch wenn Severus annahm, dass das wenig nützen würde. Aber wenn jemand Harry zu später Stunde in sein Büro kommen sah… nein, das ging nicht. Also irgendwann am späten Nachmittag.

„Wie wäre es mit sechs Uhr? Um acht gibt es Abendessen, also hätten wir zwei stunden. Und da du eh nicht reiten kannst hier,…" „…würde ich eh nur Formeln lernen. Schon klar." Harry nickte. Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Gut." Er legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf um ihn leicht zu massieren. ~Er muss Kopfschmerzen haben.~ dachte sich Harry und stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal wieder." Severus nickte Harry zu und sah zu, wie dieser zur Tür lief. Kurz vor der Tür rief er auf einmal: „Stopp!" Harry drehte sich um. „Komm bitte noch mal zurück, Harry. Da gibt es etwas was ich dir erzählen muss."

Harry wunderte sich über Severus Verhalten, ging aber zurück und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel gegenüber von Severus. „Was denn?"

Severus stieß langsam etwas Luft durch seine Zähne aus. „Harry, unterbrich mich jetzt nicht." Harry nickte.

„Dumbledore will nicht, das du folgendes weißt, aber früher oder später würdest du es eh erfahren." ~Und Dumbledore weiß auch nicht alles, egal was er mir, seinem kleinen Spionagemeister, immer erzählt~ „Die Potters kommen von einer langen Linie von Zauberern und Hexen, die von Godric Gryffindor abstammen. Voldemort wollte die Potters auslöschen, da sie eine Bedrohung für ihn als Slytherins Nachfahren darstellten. Deswegen tötete er James Potter und versuchte dich ebenfalls zu töten." ~Und Lily Potter hätte er verschont. Oh, ich weiß, dass er das getan hätte. Sie war nicht wichtig verglichen mit dem Rest.~ „Aber der Fluch prallte an dir ab und den Rest kennst du." ~Sollte ich ihm jetzt schon erzählen, warum der Fluch abprallte? Nein, das wäre noch ein zu großer Schock für ihn. Aber ich kann die Schriftrollen nicht für immer vor Voldemort verstecken und sobald er sie liest, weiß er was los ist… fragt sich nur ob das gut oder schlecht für Harry ausgeht. Auf alle Fälle hatte dann derjenige, dem Harry hilft, einen Vorteil. Einen großen.~

Harry verdaute das langsam. „Aha." Er dachte einige Zeit lang nach. „Dumbledore erzählte mir, ich hätte die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen durch den missglückten Fluch gekriegt. Stimmt das?"

Severus fluchte innerlich. Natürlich würde so eine Frage kommen, wenn Dumbledore so idiotische Antworten gab. Was jetzt? Er könnte Harry die Wahrheit erzählen, darüber was der Junge war, aber das würde ihn zu sehr erschrecken. Es würde vielleicht Severus Zwecken mehr dienlich sein, aber Severus mochte Harry. Inzwischen kannte er den Jungen etwas und… mochte ihn. Severus würde ihn nicht mehr einfach benutzen. Das konnte er mit Harry jetzt nicht mehr machen. Außerdem war der Junge verdammt schlau und würde so etwas sowieso mitkriegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt oder nicht. Ich kenne mich mit fehlgeschlagenen Todesflüchen nicht aus." antwortete Severus mit trockenem Humor. Harry grinste leicht bedeppert und nickte. „Wäre ja auch komisch."

Harry stand auf. Er musste diese Nachricht unbedingt verdauen. Obwohl das ja erklärte, warum er Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen hatte. „Ich gehe wieder zum Turm…" Severus nickte ihm noch einmal zu und starrte dann wieder ins Feuer.

Warum mochte er den Kleinen bloß so sehr?

~*~

Harry schlenderte gemächlich zurück in den Turm, noch durfte er unterwegs sein, auch wenn es schon gut halb elf war. Aber er durfte bis elf unterwegs sein, also störte ihn das wenig.

Als er beim Gemälde ankam sprach er schnell das Passwort – Phönix – und trat ein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete nur noch Hermine. Die meisten Gryffindors gingen, wenn es nichts zu feiern gab, früh zu Bett. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Slytherins wahrscheinlich länger aufblieben und sich immer irgendwie beschäftigten während die Ravenclaws noch stundenlang lasen.

„Harry! Endlich, wo warst du denn? Es ist schon fast Ausgangssperre und du kommst jetzt erst?" ~Ah, Ron versucht es auf die Ausquetschmethode und bekommt nichts, also benutzt Hermine die Kumpelmethode. Wie rührend.~

Harry fixierte Hermine kurz und setzte seine Empathie probeweise einmal ein.

~Hermine Granger. Rechtschaffen neutral bis rechtschaffen gut (1). Mögliche Gefahr. Gefühlseinstellung: Misstrauisch.~

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Hermine. Die Slytherins und Ravenclaws sind auch noch nicht im Bett." Damit ließ Harry sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Sein Kopf lag auf der Lehne und seine Füße hingen auf der anderen Seite der Couch von der Lehne in den Raum hinein.

Hermine sah Harry eine Zeit lang an, setzte sich dann in einen Sessel nahe zu Harry und beobachtete ihn. „Harry, woher weißt du das mit den Slytherins?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist doch logisch." Hermine sah ihn blöd an. Harry seufzte und entschied sich dafür, nichts mehr zu sagen.

Hermine rutschte etwas ungeduldig in ihrem Sessel hin und her. Harry schloss die Augen und dachte über sein Gryffindorblut nach. Er, der Nachfahre von Gryffindor. Irgendetwas war falsch an der Idee. Harry konnte das Gefühl nicht richtig identifizieren, aber es war so ein Gefühl der Falschheit… Hatte wahrscheinlich mit seinen Plänen zur Erstellung einer Truppe von weißen und schwarzen Magiern zu tun. Das war ja nicht gerade das, was ein Gryffindornachfahre machen würde… oder doch? Nun ja, Harry hatte fest vor Voldemort und Dumbledore in den Arsch zu treten und wenn Fudge auch einen Tritt abbekam dabei war das gleich doppelt gut.

„Harry?" Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Hermine an. Dann lächelte er wieder sardonisch, oder zumindest lächelte er auf eine Art und Weise, die, wie er hoffte, sardonisch war. (2) Hermine schien nervöser zu werden. „Harry, geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Wir wissen, dass Malfoy irgendetwas mit dir gemacht hat!" Jetzt schien der Damm gebrochen zu sein und es sprudelte nur so aus Hermine heraus.

„Harry, du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Irgendwer hat dich beeinflusst und zwar viel. Und dann benimmst du dich manchmal so komisch und von dem, was Ron mir erzählt hat richtig verrückt teilweise. Harry, Ron und Ich wollen deine Freunde bleiben und Dumbledore ist sehr besorgt um dich, genau wie Professor McGonagall" ~Klar sind die beiden besorgt. Der kleine Harry hat die Augen aufgemacht und jetzt hat der Schulleiter Angst er verliert seine wichtigste Schachfigur. Da wäre ich auch etwas besorgt. ~

„und du hast fast den ganzen Sommer über nicht geschrieben."

Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja und? Ich konnte eben nicht. Zu riskant. Was stört's euch?" ~Als wenn euch das interessieren würde.~

Hermine sah Harry geschockt an. „Harry, denkst du etwa… Natürlich interessiert es uns, du bist unser Freund Harry Potter!"

‚Unser Freund Harry Potter'. Bei Harry klickte es, als Hermine das sagte. Was, wenn er nicht mehr Harry Potter war? Konnte ihn jeder nur als Harry Potter sehen und nicht als Harry?

Mit einem eiskaltem Blick sah Harry Hermine an. „Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr." Hermine sah mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Verständnislosigkeit an. Harry stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor sie. „Harry Potter hat sich leider in seinen Kokon gesponnen um als neues Wesen wieder frei zu kommen." wisperte er ihr zu und verschwand in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Er ließ eine sich schüttelnde, verängstigte Hermine zurück, die ihm später noch viele Probleme bereiten würde.

Diesmal war der Jungenschlafsaal ruhig, abgesehen von Nevilles Schnarchen und Rons gemurmelten Wörtern. Harry wechselte in einen Pyjama und legte sich schlafen.

Ja, Harry Potter hatte sich in seinen Kokon gesponnen. Nur leider war er sich noch gar nicht sicher, als welches Wesen er aus dem Kokon hervor getreten war. Nur die Zeit würde das erzählen können.

**_Heaven & Hell  
_Teil I: Ende  
Teil II: Between an evil god and a crazy devil I choose myself  
**Im nächsten Update!

(1) Die ‚Gesinnung' der Personen habe ich aus den Rollenspielen entnommen, wie zum Beispiel Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate etc. Hier eine Erklärung zur Gesinnung:

                                   Rechtschaffen              Rechtschaffen              Rechtschaffen

                                   Gut                              Neutral                        Böse

Rechtschaffen/             Neutral                        Neutral                        Neutral

Chaotisch                    Gut                              Neutral                        Böse

Parameter

                                   Chaotisch                    Chaotisch                    Chaotisch

                                   Gut                              Neutral                        Böse

                                                           Gut/Böse Parameter

Erklärung: Gut und Böse sollte eindeutig sein, wobei das nicht anzeigt ob jemand dadurch böse ist, dass er die Weltherrschaft will, sondern wie er sich verhält. Böse ist jemand, der sich in erster Linie um sich selbst kümmert und davor nicht zurück schreckt, anderen dabei Leid zu zufügen. Ich weiß, hört sich komisch an, aber diese Definition benutze ich. Neutral in dieser Hinsicht ist jemand, der zwar auch das Beste für sich will, aber darauf bedacht ist, den Schaden für andere Leute gering zu halten. Gut ist jeder, der das Wohl der anderen über sein eigenes stellt.

Rechtschaffen zeigt an, dass jemand Regeln folgt und höhere Mächte anerkennt und ihren Wünschen folgt. Neutral zeigt an, dass dieser jemand sich nicht um Regeln schert und Chaotisch bezeichnet die Personen, die Regeln aus Prinzip ablehnen. Aus den Kombinationen gehen die Gesinnungen hervor. Harry kann die Gesinnung einer Person erkennen.

(2) Anmerkung: Da mein Cousin nicht weißt was sardonisch ist und meint, anderen könnte es genauso gehen: sardonisch heißt teuflisch/böse. Stellt euch eine Art teuflisches Grinsen vor, nur einen kleinen Tack verrückt vielleicht noch. … Keine gute Erklärung… Stellt euch einfach Nicolas Cage vor und eins seiner fiesen Psychopathen Grinsen. Das kommt gut ran glaub ich…

**Review Antworten**

Da die letzten irgendwie verschwunden sind, werde ich hier eben sozusagen gleich doppelt antworten.

**Deatheater:** FSK Bestimmungen nerven…

**Fay Riddle:** Der Vorschlag für Harrys Beziehungen hört sich gut an. Was die Vampire angeht, Sev kennt nur ein paar und so viele gibt es auch nicht… also, eine kleine Privatarmee kriegt Harry nicht. Als Ausgleich für die Superkräfte sozusagen. Obwohl die Kräfte auch nicht so super sind, weil sie bestimmte Nebenwirkungen haben…

**Angel334:** Die 4te Partei soll ja auch alle so richtig schön schocken! Und vor allem wird sie noch so richtig schön ‚stark' werden! ^_^

**Aerie-Chan:** Das mit den Jahrgängen kam mir so in den sinn, ich mein, im Krieg werden immer weniger Kinder geboren und direkt danach wieder mehr. War in Deutschland auch so. Also warum nicht in der Zaubererwelt auch?

**Ralna:** Ja, was Ron und Hermine angeht hast du recht. Ich meine, allein schon im vierten Band wird Ron so total ‚du bist kein Gryffindor wenn du dich einmogelst und nichts erzählst!' Überhaupt wird Harry **immer** der Rücken zugekehrt von so gut wie **allen** wenn er etwas **falsches** macht. Das nervt, oder? Das muss nerven!

**Tolotos:** Mit der Atheisten Idee wollte ich nicht Merlin beleidigen oder für irgendwie ausgestoßen erklären. Diese Fanfiction benutzt nun mal eine rein christliche Idee. Ich habe schon Fics gelesen in der es keine christliche Religion gab. Warum also sollte ich nicht eine nur mit christlicher Religion schreiben? Hat doch auch Vorteile. Keine bescheuerten Glaubenskriege mehr. Ich lehne eigentlich alle Religionen ab, würde mich aber nicht als Atheist bezeichnen. Ich glaube schon an eine Art höhere Macht, nur eben nicht wie die Religionen das darstellen.  
Und dass Sirius mit Draco verwandt ist musste da mit rein… und Ginny hat nicht ohne Grund grüne Augen! ( NICHT Harrys Halbschwester)

**Silverwolfe:** Nee, ich hab HP nicht mit GW verwechselt, aber wie kommst du darauf? +nach tippfehler sucht+ +keinen findet der so was hervorrufen könnte+ +verwirrt ist+ Care to explain? +ganz verwirrt ist+

**Schokokruemel:** Ja, Ron wird sterben! Muahaha…Oder vielleicht lieber doch nicht? Ich meine, einen Gegenspieler seines Alters bracuht Harry ja noch… Und Ginny ist sogar noch mehr als ‚nicht gut'… dumm dumm dumm (Trommelwirbel) … sie ist…  zwar nicht Harrys Zwillingsschwester, aber auch keine normale Weasley! (Anmerkung: Kein Priester)

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Die Arschkriecher Geschichte hat seinen Reiz, näch? Vielleicht mach ich so was ja wirklich… Wenn, würdest du vielleicht den Beta machen? Und Ron wird noch öfters explodieren… bei seinem Temperament kann man so schöne Streitgespräche schreiben!

**Isis9:** Das ‚Treten wir ihnen in den Arsch' kommt vor meinem Cousin. Als der nämlich **richtige **Probleme mit seinen Eltern bekam stand er kurzerhand drei Tage später vor der Tür und meinte genau das. Das hat noch einen Hintergrund und Fortsetzung, aber gehört wirklich nicht hier her.

**Alex15:** Ja, Rowling vernachlässigt die rote Medusa so richtig, oder? Und das sieh de Hund umgebracht hat werde ICH IHR NIE VERZEIHEN! Snape war zwar mein Favorit, aber Sirius mochte ich auch sehr gerne! SIE SOLL IHN IRGENDWIE WIEDERBELEBEN! Und wenn sie's nicht tut mach ich es eben…

**JE:** Das erste Treffen wird viel Licht in die Gründung von den ‚Schatten' zeigen. Jepp, das wird der Name sein. Der stille Fürst und seine Schatten.

Psychokinesist ist auch verdammt schwer zu schreiben… ich musste fünf mal wieder Buchstaben löschen, bevor ich es richtig drauf hatte! Für welches FQF hast du eine Story geschribbselt? Und na ja, ich hab da noch keine Review hinterlassen… +schäm+ Ich will immer erst gucken wie die Story wird und deine war für #später weiter lasen und drauf achten' vermerkt… ab jetzt wird ich ganz viele Reviews schreiben!

Die Antworten meiner eigenen scheinen sich ja zu verflüchtigen.

**Lauriel: **Ja, es wird geslahsed. +slash süchtig ist+ Und du magst meine dark!Harry fic? Oh, wie toll! Das ist meine erste! Abschlussbrief entstand, nachdem ich mit H&H angefangen hatte… 

Harry in Gothic Look kann ich mir selbst ehrlich gar nicht vorstellen, aber es passt am besten in seinen Charakter durch die Story hindurch, Eine Warnung en Englisch-Leser: Es könnte leichte Anlehnungen an Incruentata Aenigma, meine erste englische Fic geben, in der Harry ein wenig… durchgeknallt ist. Er wird aber NICHT zum Vampir und NICHT wirklich verrückt werden.

Ja, die Priester sind selbst ausgedacht. Alles. Alles mein Mist ;). Diese Story hier ist die, der ich am zweit meisten viel arbeit gewidmet habe. Die mit der meisten Arbeit ist entgegen der meisten Meinungen nicht L'autre papa sondern Artisitic masks, meine Percy Weasley fic. Ich mag Percy, deswegen kam er auch hier mit rein. Er spielt nachher noch eine große Rolle…

**Cat-68:** Ich weiß net, ob das Make-Up übertrieben ist, aber es soll ja so wirken. Das soll dem dubiosen / leicht durchgeknallt Image von Harry helfen.

**Mices:** Danke für das Lob! Erwartungen erhöhen… oh oh… die sollten nicht zu hoch werden, so gut schreib ich auch wieder nicht…

**Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos:** Jepp, habe schon was von Hunter gelesen. Aber nein, keine Reinkarnation. Die Sache mit dem Dreier wirft ganz neue Perspektiven auf diese Geschichte… +evil smirk in Malfoy modus+

**Rikku7:** Ja, solche kleinen Einschübe wie die Sache mit Sev und Harry wiederholen sich und das war nur gedacht.

**Matjes:** Und wie ich das machen kann! Ach übrigens… Wette verloren! +smirk+ +von Cousin eins auf den Kopf krieg+ +evil Snape glare+

**Raion: **Es wird noch viel mehr spannende Sachen geben! Im nächsten Teil! Den poste ich natürlich direkt hier rein… Heaven & hell ist ja ein langer Arc.

**Tinkita:** Jepp, Umbridge macht ihm auch hier Schwierigkeiten! VIELE Schwierigkeiten… hehe…

 **Dragi.** Das Pairing ist schon größtenteisl entschieden… Erst etwas Harry/Ginny, aber nur kurz, weil ich Slasher bin und dann entweder Harry/Draco oder Harry/Severus. Oder vielleicht ein Dreier zwischen denen. Außerdem Sirius/Remus und Percy/? - Wird noch nicht verraten

**Samantha Black: **Tut mir leid, aber Remus muss noch bei Sirius und Percy bleiben! Und was NWN angeht, das Spiel, schreib ich dir nachher mal ne Mail… das dauert so lange beim Erklären… Kurzfassung: Man erschafft einen eigene Charakter, bei dem man Rasse (Elf, Mensch, Halb-Elf, Zwerg, Gnom, Halb-Ork) aussuchen kann, dann die Gesinnung (wie oben) dann den ‚Beruf (Von Dieb über Assassine über Hexenmeister bis Barbar alles dabei) und dass Aussehen (Körper, Stimme, Namen, Hintergrund, Schutzgottheit, Alter) aussuchen und dann wird ein Spiel gestartet in der dieser Charakter bestimmte Möglichkeiten hat, durch eine eigene Welt zu stapfen! Man kann sogar böse werden. Wenn das im Modul ( in der Welt) mit eingebaut ist…

**Magic_Monny:** Die Sache mit Toni hatte ich nicht beim Raten erwartet…

**Anna:** Harry will ja nicht beängstigend wirken. Harry soll als der stille Herrscher im Hintergrund rüberkommen, der seine Schatten überall hinschicken kann und so Macht hat, sie aber nicht direkt missbraucht.


	9. Teil 2 Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Warum hat mir denn keiner gesagt, dass ich Idiotin die

Titel vertauscht habe? Der letzte, der erste Teil ist natürlich

'Between an evil god and a crazy devil I choose myself!' Zu Deutsch:

Zwischen einem bösen Gott und einem verrückten Teufel wähle

ich mich selbst. Und das hat Harry ja gemacht. Dieser Teil hier ist

'Heaven doesn't want me, Hell's afraid I'll take

over'.

Mann, da hab ich aber Mist gebaut! *legt ihren Kopf in ihre Hände

und schämt sich*

Könnt ihr mir noch einmal verzeihen? *schämt sich ganz

dolle*

Jetzt aber weiter mit der Story (und dem richtigen Titel) :

EINHERZLICHES DANKESCHÖN AN DEN BETA! ISUMI DU BIST DIE BESTE + SCHNELLSTE!! 

**Heaven & Hell**

**Teil II: Heaven doesn't want me, Hell's afraid I'll**

**take over**

Severus Snape hatte in sich selbst immer einen sehr klugen Mann

gesehen, der aus allem einigermaßen heil und wohlhabend

herauskam und somit alles zu seinem Besten abwenden konnte. Severus

war einer von Voldemorts mächtigsten… ‚Anhängern'

und bei weitem Dumbledores wichtigster ‚Anhänger'.

Severus arbeitete weder für die eine, noch für die

andere Seite in diesem Krieg. Severus arbeitete nur für sich

selbst.

Eine Angewohnheit, die vielleicht aus seiner Kindheit stammte.

Severus Snape war als der Sohn eines Vampires geboren worden, und

damit schon zu einem Leben als Verstoßener verurteilt gewesen.

Vampire waren genau so viel wert wie Werwölfe und ihre Kinder

noch weniger.

Vampire waren untot, doch in einigen seltenen Fällen konnten

Jungfrauen von ihnen schwanger werden. Natürlich trieben die

meisten Frauen oder Mädchen solch ein Kind ab, sobald sie es

bemerkten. Doch hin und wieder kam es vor, dass ein Kind nicht

abgetrieben wurde, nicht als ein Vampirkind erkannt wurde oder aus

sonstigen Gründen auf die Welt kam.

Bei Severus war seine Mutter der Grund gewesen.

Sophie Snape hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass ihr Kind, egal

welchen Vater es hatte, ein Recht darauf hatte zu leben. Sophie hatte

ebenfalls daran geglaubt, dass kein Kind schlecht geboren werden

konnte, egal welches Blut in den Adern des Kindes floss.

Selbstverständlich hatte die Familie der Snapes Sophies

Vorhaben, das Kind nicht abzutreiben, nicht gerade zugestimmt.

Letztendlich jedoch war Severus geboren worden, aus einem ganz

einfachen Grund: Der letzte Erbe der Snapes war gestorben und man

brauchte einen neuen.

Sophies Neffe war bei einem ausritt ums Leben gekommen, als er

einem schwarzen Einhorn begegnete, welches ihn prompt umbrachte.

Sophies Bruder, der Vater des Jungen, war schon seit fünf Jahren

tot und die Ehefrau geschieden.

Sophies Eltern lebten zwar beide noch zu dieser Zeit, aber jetzt

hatten sie nur noch ihre einzige junge Tochter. Unverheiratet und

Trägerin eines Vampirkindes. Die Chancen, Sophie jemals gut

verheiraten zu können standen also gleich null.

Und so war Severus geboren wurden: Einzig und allein zu dem Zweck,

die Snapes nicht aussterben zu lassen. Eine Tatsache, die seine

Großeltern ihm nur gerne oft klarmachten. Dass ihre Tochter bei

seiner Geburt gestorben war, machten sie ihm auch oft klar.

Severus hätte wahrscheinlich einen frühen Tot durch

seine eigene Hand gefunden, wenn nicht sein Vater gewesen wäre.

_Severus,_

_Kümmere dich nicht um die Menschen. **Sie** sind schuld_

_am Tode deiner Mutter, etwas was ich ihnen immer anlasten werden und_

_was meinen Hass gegen sie schüren wird. Du bist kein ungewolltes_

_Kind, wenn auch nicht geplant. Deine Mutter würde dich immer_

_lieben, und ich liebe dich auch, auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein_

_kann._

_Denke zuerst an dich und dann an die Menschen, denn Menschen_

_sind egoistisch. Um mit ihnen leben zu können, musst du_

_mindestens genauso egoistisch werden wie sie._

_Du bist mein Sohn. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen._

_Vlad Alucard Tepes,_

_Graf Dracula_

Natürlich hatte der neunjährige Severus den Brief damals

noch nicht richtig verstanden. Er war ja nur neun gewesen. Trotzdem

hatte dieser Brief ihn immer motiviert. Und glücklicherweise

konnte man Severus Herkunft noch einigermaßen verschweigen, als

der kleine Severus nach Hogwarts kam kannte ihn dort kaum jemand als

Vampirsohn.

Severus Vater war inzwischen ebenfalls tot, getötet von einem

äußerst guten Vampirjäger namens Rian Weasley. Arthur

Weasleys drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder war nicht nur Vampirjäger,

sondern Severus auch ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn es jemanden gab, denn

Severus hasste, dann diesen Rotschopf. An dem Tag an dem Severus ihn

gefahrlos würde töten können würde Weasley sich

wünschen den Namen Vlad Tepes nie gekannt zu haben.

Severus war aber besonders Stolz auf seine Kunst, jedem das

erzählen zu können, was dieser hören wollte und sich

nie in die Karten blicken zu lassen.

Trotzdem hatte Severus seine Überraschung nur knapp verbergen

können, als er ganz am Anfang dieser Sommerferien auf eine…

phänomenale Entdeckung gestoßen war.

James Potter war nicht Harry Potters Vater.

Er konnte es nicht sein. Der Grund? Nun, das war eine lange

Erklärung:

Severus kannte sich gut mit alten Sprachen aus, vorzugsweise

dämonischer Natur. Er hatte sich immer dafür interessiert,

wegen seines Vaters. Als Voldemort ihn am Anfang der Ferien gebeten

hatte, eine alte Schriftrolle zu übersetzen, war er also nicht

verwundert gewesen.

Das hatte sich geändert, als er die ‚Schriftrolle'

– eigentlich mehr ein Buch – bekommen hatte. Die Sprache

war altes Dunkelelfisch, kein Zweifel. Das Problem? Es ergab keinen

Sinn. Es gab keinen Ansatz von irgendwelchen sinnergebenden Sätzen

und die üblichen Geheimcodes brachten auch nichts neues.

Der Verfasser war auch nicht gerade sehr aufschlussreich gewesen:

Azal Slath Rriysne

Azal war elfisch und Rriysne auch, aber Slath kannte Severus als

Namen nicht.

Eines Abends dann, war Severus eine Idee gekommen. Und zwar kurz

nachdem Potters – dabei war er ja gar kein Potter – Eule

bei ihm gewesen war.

Es gab ein Sprichwort in Slytherin, dass irgendwie jeder Slytherin

kannte und keiner wusste, woher es kam. Zwei und drei macht vier. Die

Slytherins sagten so etwas bei unerwarteten Wendungen. Und auch

Severus war dieser Spruch eingefallen, als Harrys Eule fast in seinen

Kessel flog.

Und da hatte er die zündende Idee gehabt.

Slytherin selbst hatte in einer Zeit gelebt, als elfisch noch

weitverbreitet war. Und Slytherins Mutter war elfisch gewesen. Um

genau zu sein war sie eine Elfe gewesen, die von einem Drachen

vergewaltigt worden war. Daraus war Salazar entstanden und das war

der Grund, warum er mit Schlangen (und auch Drachen, aber das wurde

weniger erwähnt) sprechen konnte.

Severus fing vorne an. Zwei. Wenn A zwei war, machte das

_a________.

Und drei. Vom a aus drei weiter musste das z stehen, also:

_a__z______.

Macht vier. Vier weiter also a. Dementsprechend: _a___z___l.

Und so weiter.

Zuerst war dabei nichts herausgekommen. Severus wusste, dass da

Salazar Slytherin herauskommen musste, aber was hatte er falsch

gemacht? Natürlich, macht vier war das Ergebnis, also musste man

die vier wieder vom Anfang des Wortes aus abzählen.

Das hatte immer noch nicht das richtige ergeben.

Erst als Severus die bereits genannten Buchstaben ausgelassen

hatte, war das richtige Herausgekommen:

S 14

A 1

L 4

A 7

Z 2

A 3

R 10

S 5

L 6

Y 13

T 8

H 9

E 16

R 11

I 12

N 15

Salazar Slytherin - Azal Slath Rriysne

Ein perfekter Code.

Es war eine mühselige Arbeit gewesen, aber Severus hatte das

Buch entschlüsseln können. Er hatte Tag und Nacht

gearbeitet und am Ende hatte es funktioniert.

Das Buch war eine Ansammlung von Sprüchen und magischen

Entwicklungen Slytherins. Den Code hatte Slytherin an seine treuesten

Anhänger weitergegeben und so musste er seinen Weg ins Haus

Slytherin gefunden haben. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg musste

daraus wohl ein Sprichwort geworden sein, um den Code vielleicht dazu

zu bringen, die Zeit zu überdauern? Severus wusste es nicht.

Aber die letzten beiden Einträge Slytherins waren wichtig

gewesen.

Im Vorletzten erklärte Slytherin, wie er einen mächtigen

Zauber geschaffen hatte, um seine Widersacher zu zerstören. Er

hatte ihn ‚Den grünen Tod' genannt, lediglich auf

elfisch: Avada Kedavra.

Der zweite Eintrag war etwas älter gewesen, vielleicht zwei

Jahre und schien mehr eine Art Extra-Eintrag von Slytherin gewesen zu

sein:

_Der grüne Tod war vielleicht die dümmste meiner_

_Erfindungen. Meine eigenen Kinder bekämpfen sich damit, um die_

_Erbfolge klar festzulegen. Es war dumm von mir, einen so mächtigen_

_Zauber zu entwickeln. Hätte ich doch nur auf Rowena gehört._

_Aber ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, Rowena hat mir geholfen._

_Keiner meiner Nachfahren wird einen anderen meiner Nachfahren mit_

_diesem Zauber töten können. Das Ritual bezieht sich auf das_

_Blut eines Lebewesens. Ich habe das Blut aller Slytherins immun gegen_

_diesen Zauber gemacht._

Diese Entdeckung war… wie eine Erleuchtung gewesen.

Voldemort konnte nicht von einem Avada Kedavra getötet werden

– etwas das man schon vorher leider feststellen musste –

anscheinend weil er wirklich Slytherins Nachfahre war.

Und Potter… Harry Potter… Schwarze Haare, wie der dunkle

Lord… grüne Augen, wie der dunkle Lord sie einst hatte…

sprach Parsel… Harry Potter war ebenfalls ein Slytherin. Im

wahrsten Sinne dieser Aussage.

Die Potters waren keine Nachfahren der Slytherins gewesen. Lily

Evans war ebenfalls keine gewesen, Severus hatte extra Informationen

über sie in der Muggelwelt einholen lassen. Sie war nicht

adoptiert gewesen, war kein Halbblut von irgendeinem

Slytherinnachfahr gewesen.

Das ließ nur noch eine Lösung zu.

Voldemort war Harrys Vater.

Und damit war Harry der Schlüssel in diesem Krieg.

~*~

Diesen Samstagabend hatte Severus Besuch von Lucius Malfoy

gekriegt.

Der Zauberer betrat das Büro von Severus mit einer

anscheinend angeborenen Arroganz und überzogener Würde.

Severus musste innerlich immer lachen, wenn er die Malfoys so sah.

Bemerkten sie denn nicht, dass ihre betont überhebliche Art und

Weise eher wie eine Parodie wirkte, als wirkliche Arroganz und Macht?

Manchmal fragte Severus sich ob nicht irgendeiner der Malfoys das

einmal begriffen hatte. Diese Arroganz wurde schon von Generation zu

Generation weitervererbt, immer mit der Betonung ‚Arroganz'

und ‚Eitelkeit'. Vielleicht sollte das ganze ja wirklich

nur die Aristokraten verspotten und die Malfoys hatten es lediglich

vergessen? Immerhin waren sie eine alte Familie…

„Severus." Lucius bewegte seinen Gehstock, bzw.

Zauberstab ein wenig hin und her, als wenn das eine Begrüßung

darstellen sollte.

„Lucius. Ich nehme an du bist aus einem guten Grund hier?"

Denn sonst würde Severus gleich einen Anfall bekommen. Severus

unterrichtete an sich gerne. Aber keine lauten, frechen, chaotischen

kleinen Kinder, die mehr Unruhe stifteten als hin zu hören.

„Natürlich, Severus." Severus seufzte innerlich und

deutete Lucius an, in Severus Privatgemächer zu gehen.

Einmal angekommen holte Severus etwas zu trinken und nahm Platz. 

„Severus, unser Lord fragt sich, wann du mit der Übersetzung

fertig bist."

Diese Frage hatte Severus schon halb erwartet. Er hatte Voldemort

natürlich noch nichts von der Bedeutung des Textes erzählt,

oh nein. Damit hätte er ja seinen Joker verspielt. Severus würde

bei der Übersetzung den letzten Eintrag einfach weglassen. Er

hatte extra aus diesem Grund alle ihm bekannten Todesser nach

Sprachkenntnissen überprüft. Severus war der einzigste, der

Dunkelelfisch konnte und damit musste Voldemort ihm glauben.

„Ich konnte den Text entschlüsseln."

Jetzt wirkte Lucius interessiert. „Und?"

„Nun, es ist ein schwieriger Code, bei dem man jeden

Buchstaben einzeln abzählen und umstellen muss. Bis jetzt habe

ich erst ein Viertel des Textes übersetzt."

„Das wird unseren Lord sehr freuen… über was

schrieb der Elf in seinem Buch? Unser Lord nahm an, dass es sich um

mächtige Sachen handelt"

Severus nickte. „Das tut es. Übrigens ist der Name des

Verfassers auch verschlüsselt."

Lucius zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wer?"

Severus grinste eins seiner fiesesten Grinsen und lehnte sich

zurück. „Nein, wenn ich dir das eher sage als dem Lord…"

Severus kannte Lucius und was bei Lucius gleich hinter seiner

Machtgier kam war seine Neugier. So einem Köder würde der

Malfoy nicht entgehen können. Severus war schon rapide am

überlegen, was er als kleine Gegenleistung nehmen könnte…

Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich. „Severus… deinem alten

Freund würdest du es doch sicherlich schon eher anvertrauen…"

Severus mimte einen nachdenklichen Blick. Lucius schnurrte die

nächsten Worte praktisch aus seinem Mund heraus: „Severus…"

Lucius konnte man so einfach manipulieren, wenn man die Schwäche

des Zauberers kannte. Lucius Neugier. Severus hätte schwören

können, dass der Hut wahrscheinlich eine harte Zeit gehabt haben

muss. Wahrscheinlich war Ravenclaw auch eine Wahl von dem Hut

gewesen. Aber Lucius Hinterhältigkeit hatte ihn wohl nach

Slytherin geschwemmt.

„Lucius… Nun, ich denke, ich könnte dir den Namen

anvertrauen, aber…"

Lucius schien eine Idee bekommen zu haben. „Nun ja, wenn du

den Code entschlüsseln könntest, könnte ich dir ja die

alte Kopie von Luciel's Zaubertranktagebuch geben. Aber dafür

müsste ich natürlich wissen, ob du wirklich so gut bist in

elfisch…"

Ein altes elfisches Buch über Zaubertränke. Natürlich

kriegte man Severus mit so einem Köder. Zumindest wenn es nur so

eine Kleinigkeit wie dieser Name war.

„Also gut, ich nehme an du brauchst einen Beweis."

Severus legte eine kleine Pause ein. „Der Code war gar nicht

so schwer, eher schon brillant kurz. Zwei und drei macht vier. Der

Autor ist Slytherin."

Lucius machte einen Augenblick lang gar nichts, atmete nicht

einmal. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und wisperte: „Slytherin?

Der Salazar Slytherin?"

„Solange er keine Kinder nach sich selbst benannt hat, ja,

der Salazar Slytherin."

Lucius schien nicht überrascht, sondern auch vollkommen

geplättet zu sein. „Was ist, Lucius? Du wusstest doch wohl,

dass Slytherin schreiben konnte, oder?"

Lucius schien aus seinen eigenen Gedanken aufzuschrecken. „Was?

Ja, natürlich Severus." Lucius war ihm einen bösen

Blick zu. „Aber das ist eine aufregende Neuigkeit!"

Severus schnaubte. „Bei dir gibt es viele aufregende

Neuigkeiten."

„Ist es meine Schuld, dass du dich nur für Suppenzutaten

interessierst?"

„Zaubertränke sind keine Suppen! Wie oft soll ich das

noch sagen? Ich erinnere dich daran, dass MEIN Interesse für

SUPPEN dich durch deine Schullaufbahn gebracht hat!"

Lucius war furchtbar in Zaubertränke gewesen. Severus hatte

ihm immer bei den Hausaufgaben und Tests geholfen.

Lucius wedelte wieder mit seinem Stock. „Ist ja gut, Severus.

Für Tränke habe ich mich eben nie richtig

interessiert."  
"Dafür aber für viele Mädchen…"

murmelte Severus leise, aber Lucius hörte es dennoch. Seine

Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem Grinsen heran.

Der Rest des Besuchs verlor sich in sinnlosem Gerede über

verschiedene neue Artikel in verschiedenen Zeitschriften und

ähnlichem. Erst als Severus die Geräusche von jemandem in

seinem Büro hörte, ging er. Nachdem er wiederkam unterhielt

er sich noch kurz mit Lucius, schickte ihn dann aber weg, der

Schulleiter wolle mit Severus noch sprechen.

~*~

Montagmorgen.

Erster Schultag.

Am Samstag schon hatte es die neuen Stundenpläne gegeben.

Der Gryffindortisch.

Es überraschte Harry nicht, dass viele der Gryffindors ihren

Stundenplan noch nicht kannten. Was ihn überraschte war, dass er

sich davon abgestoßen fühlte.

Sie waren doch nicht dazu gezwungen auf ihre Stundenpläne zu

gucken. Es gab eben verschiedene Leute und Schüler auf der Welt.

~Aber sie hatten zwei Tage Zeit.~ dachte Harry sich. ~Zwei Tage.

Man sollte meinen, sie würden in der Zeit wenigstens einmal

draufgucken.~

Harry wusste bereits, dass er gleich bei Umbridge hatte. Zweiter

Stock, dritter Gang hinten links.

Seinen Sonntag hatte Harry zuerst damit verbracht, die Räume

für seinen Unterricht zu suchen und sich zu merken, wo sie

waren. Danach hatte er einfach gefaulenzt und versucht, Papier rollen

zu lassen.

Ginny war größtenteils unterwegs gewesen und hatte nur

ab und zu im Jungenschlafraum nachgesehen, wo Harry sich fast den

ganzen Tag aufgehalten hatte.

Keiner schien Ginny gesehen zu haben und Harry fragte sich, wie

gut Ginny im Verschwinden war. Ron jedenfalls schien von ihren kurzen

Besuchen nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Harry sah auf. Eine alte Eule flog mit einem roten Brief –

einem Heuler! – zum Lehrertisch und lies diesen vor Charlie

fallen.

Die Halle hielt ihren Atem an.

Charlie saß zwischen Flitwick und Severus. Als erstes zog

der Rotschopf geschwind seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte

einen Harry unbekannten Zauber auf den Heuler. Dann drehte er sein

Handgelenk einmal kurz und sprach etwas, das definitiv nicht einer

menschlichen Sprache angehörte. Kurz darauf ging der Brief in

blauem? Feuer auf.

Flitwick sah dem ganzen mit großem Interessen zu und die

Schüler murmelten aufgeregt durcheinander. Nur Fred und George

sahen enttäuscht aus.

~Das ist ihr eigener Bruder! Na , den beiden wird ich's

zeigen.~

Harry hatte die Zwillinge immer gemocht, aber das ging für

ihn zu weit. Wenn sie andere Leute verpetzen wollten, obwohl sie

selbst ständig Unsinn machten, na, dann würde Harry denen

aber eine Lektion erteilen.

Auf einmal sah Harry, wie Umbridge zu Charlie ging. Harry wollte

mithören, aber wenn er jetzt sein Gehör aktivieren würde,

dann würde er alles lauter hören. So etwas stellte er sich

bei dem ganzen Lärm nicht sehr schön vor. Und beim

konzentrieren auf eine Person war Harry noch fehlerhaft…

Er dachte sich 'was soll's?' und konzentrierte sich trotzdem

aufs Zuhören. Dummerweise verschwamm seine Sicht etwas, aber das

machte in dem Augenblick nichts.

„Was war das für Magie, Mr. Weasley?"

„Das? Oh, ein einfacher Naga-Spruch."

Flitwicks Stimme tauchte auf einmal auf. „Nagas? Oh, wie

interessant! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ihre Magie auch anderen

Lebewesen beibringen!"

„Nun ja, in dem Drachenreservat wo ich arbeitete lebt auch

ein Stamm von Nagas. Sie kümmerten sich schon immer um die

Drachen da und über die Jahre hinweg haben sie sich an Zauberer

und Hexen gewöhnt."

„Dann haben diese Nagas dir tatsächlich etwas von ihrer

Zauberei beigebracht?" Flitwick schien darüber ganz

aufgeregt zu sein. Harry würde unbedingt nachforschen müssen,

was Nagas jetzt eigentlich waren.

„Nun ja, nicht richtig beigebracht. Nagas benutzen keine

Zauberstäbe und haben keinen richtigen Unterricht, aber ein paar

unserer Drachentrainer haben sie ein paar kleine Tricks beigebracht.

Das Feuer hier zum Beispiel wärmt zwar nicht, zerstört aber

auch einfache magische Gegenstände."

Umbridge meldete sich wieder. „Braucht man nicht eine

Genehmigung um nicht-menschliche Magie anwenden zu dürfen?"

„Ja, das tut man, aber ich habe eine."

„Hm."

Danach hörte Harry zuerst gar nichts und er befürchtete

schon, es läge an ihm und seine Konzentration, bis er wieder

Umbridges Stimme hörte. „Na zeigen sie schon."

Anscheinend hatte Umbridge gedacht mit ihrem ‚hm' würde

Charlie sofort die Erlaubnis herausrücken.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dafür angestellt worden

sind, Professor Umbridge. Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf

Minuten. Sie werden zu spät kommen. Und meine Erlaubnis würde

ihnen auch nichts sagen, sie ist auf rumänisch mit einer

englischen Zulassung." Harry hörte ein Geräusch, das

er als das Verrücken eines Stuhles identifizierte und stellte

seine Sinne wieder um.

Charlie stand auf und ging. Severus schien sehr zufrieden über

Charlies Umgang mit Umbridge zu sein und schickte der Frau ein fieses

Grinsen. Flitwick schien auch etwas belustigt zu sein.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und entschied sich, auch zu gehen.

Umbridge würde gleich aufbrechen und Harry wollte einer der

ersten im Klassenraum sein. Er stand auf und verließ die Halle.

Kein Lehrer kam pünktlich. Na gut, außer Severus und

McGonagall vielleicht. Aber Umbridge…

Harry hatte schon schlechte Erwartungen was den Unterricht mit ihr

anging. Sie war einfach… abstoßend. Sie stieß Harry

mit ihrer Persönlichkeit und ganzen Art einfach ab. Umbridge war

eine Person, die Harry sehr einfach würde hassen können.

Harry erreichte den Klassenraum und setzte sich auf die linke

Seite, ganz nach vorne und ganz nach außen. Dort holte er etwas

zu schreiben und sein Buch heraus und wartete. Aragog krabbelte aus

seiner Tasche und setzte sich auf den Tisch.

Harry hielt seinen Finger vor Aragogs Bein und die Spinne streckte

ihre Bein aus. Harry zog seinen Finger weg und Arargog versuchte, den

Finger zu fassen zu kriegen.

Das Spielchen ging noch ein wenig so weiter, bis die ersten

anderen Schüler in den Raum kamen.

Slytherins. Harry hatte sie schon erwartet, denn Gryffindor hatte

dieses Jahr viel Unterricht mit den Slytherins. Harry fragte sich,

warum Dumbledore das so arrangiert hatte.

Direkt nach ihnen kamen auch schon die Gryffindors.

Harry konnte sehen, wie sie sich fragten, wo sie sich

hinsetzen sollten. Ron und Hermine setzten sich dann mit Seamus und

Dean direkt hinter Harry, aber nicht neben ihn. Die Slytherins

murmelten aufgeregt miteinander.

Dann kam Blaise zur Tür herein. Blaise trug eine normale,

schwarze Robe, aber erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie **normal**

Blaise aussah. Selbst die Schüler, die ja auf die Ankunft des

Lehrers warteten, sahen nur einmal kurz auf. Sie sahen ihn nicht mal

richtig an.

Blaise war ruhig, bewegte sich langsam und beherrscht und machte

eigentlich auch fast nie auf sich aufmerksam. Deswegen bemerkte man

ihn jetzt auch gar nicht erst, bis er sich schon neben Harry

hingesetzt hatte und Dean auf einmal rief: „Was macht der denn

hier?"

Schon ruhten alle Blicke auf Blaise und Harry.

Harry sah Dean an. Dann sah er wieder Blaise an. „Für

mich sieht das so aus als wenn er hier sitzt." Harry sah Blaise

noch mal an. „Auf seinem Hintern, wenn ich das hinzufügen

darf."

Einige Slytherins grinsten und die Gryffindors sahen Harry komisch

an. Einige mit Verwirrung und andere mit Ärger. Wie Ron zum

Beispiel.

„Harry!" zischte er.

Blaise seufzte dramatisch. „Bei diesem ständigen Generve

kann ich nicht lernen oder mich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren."

Dabei sah er Harry an mit einem ‚tu was' Ausdruck.

Harry blickte in die Reihe hinter ihm. „Hey. Blaise beißt

nicht, ja? Und es ist ja nicht so als wenn ihr neben ihm sitzt. Also

seid ruhig, ja?"

Dann wandte er sich wieder Blaise zu. „Wir können uns

auf die andere Seite setzen, wenn du willst."

Blaise sah rüber zu den Slytherins, aber die erste Reihe war

schon voll. „Nein, die erste Reihe ist schon voll."

Natürlich hatte der ganze Klassenraum das Gespräch

gehört. Und natürlich war Ron inzwischen richtig wütend.

„Harry, entweder du wirst jetzt wieder normal und schickst

den Slytherin weg, oder wir haben uns nie gekannt."

Der gesamte Raum wurde ruhig. Harry sah Ron kalt an. „So viel

zum Thema Objektivität dann also. Sag mir Ron, ist das alles was

du siehst? Ein Haus? Ein Name? Eine Farbe? Kannst du oder willst du

nicht mehr sehen?"

Hermine mischte sich ein. „Harry, das reicht jetzt langsam.

Werd wieder normal."

Harry fragte sich kurz, wo wohl Umbridge blieb, aber sie würde

wohl Charlie noch wegen seiner Erlaubnis nerven.

„Ach ja, Hermine. Wie sagt man doch? Unter den Blinden ist

der Einäugige der König." Die Slytherins murmelten bei

diesem Sprichwort und von dem Blick her, den Blaise ihm gab, musste

es bei den Zauberern wohl nicht sehr weit verbreitet sein.

Ron starrte Harry mit nur spärlich zurückgehaltenem Zorn

an. „Ist das alles was du sagen kannst, Potter?"

Harry seufzte, wie jemand der über die Allüren eines

kleines nervenden Kindes seufzt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich kann noch viel mehr sagen, Weasley, aber warum jemanden

etwas erzählen der eh nichts versteht?" Damit wandte Harry

sich ab und sah wieder Blaise an. „Du willst wirklich nicht

rüber? Mir ist es egal wo ich sitze."

„Vorne sitzt man immer am besten."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich finde man sitzt auf jedem

Stuhl gleich blöd. Ein paar Kissen wären nett, oder?"

Dann grinste er Blaise an.

Dieser rollte die Augen. „Alter Quengler."

Jede weitere Auseinandersetzung wurde von Umbridge gestoppt, die

den Raum betrat.

„Alle Bücher auf den Tisch, Kapitel eins aufschlagen!"

brüllte sie sofort heraus.

Während sie zum Pult lief, fing sie schon mit einem Vortrag

an, der aber wohl eher ein Monolog war, denn es hörte ihr kaum

einer richtig zu.

„Das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist in

den vergangenen Jahren nur von sehr schlechtem Personal unterrichtet

worden."

~Stimmt nicht. Remus war da und Moody wusste was er tat, auch wenn

er in Wirklichkeit ein Todesser war.~

„Überhaupt war der gesamte Unterrichtsplan dieses Fach

bis jetzt schlecht organisiert. Die praktischen Übungsstunden

zum Beispiel wurden immer viel zu hoch bewertet."

Jetzt stand sie am Pult und blickte die Klasse an. Sie sah mit

ihrem striktem Aussehen fast wie eine Foltermeisterin aus. ~Keine

guten Gedanken Harry, weg damit~ erzählte Harry sich selbst.

„Dieses Fach sollte vor allem aus Theorie bestehen, damit ihr

Schüler versteht, wie man sich gegen die dunklen Künste

verteidigt. In meinem Unterricht wird es nur wenige praktische

Übungen geben, dafür mehr Theorie. Aufsätze haben die

erforderliche Länge zu erreichen und ordentlich geschrieben zu

sein. Falls Fragen auftreten sollten, bin ich immer ansprechbar. Mein

Name ist Dolores Umbridge, aber für euch Professor Umbridge.

Und jetzt fangt bitte an, Kapitel eins zu lesen, bis Seite 5,

erster Absatz. Danach werde ich ein paar einfache Fragen stellen und

Beispiele geben. Fangt an."

Harry hatte das erste Kapitel schon längst in seiner Freizeit

überflogen. ~Werwölfe. Wird ja lustig werden. Bin

gespannt, was für Beispiele sie nennen wird.~

Wie sich später herausstellte, war Umbridge nicht nur eine

unangenehme Person sondern auch sehr voreingenommen gegenüber

Werwölfen.

„… und daran erkennt man einen Werwolf. Werwölfe

sollte man immer vorsichtig behandeln, man weiß nie, wann sie

gewalttätig werden können." schlussfolgerte sie

gerade. Harrys Hand flog in die Höhe. „Mr. Potter?"

„Woher weiß man, dass Werwölfe immer und leicht

gewalttätig werden können?"

Die Klasse sah Harry doof an und Umbridge blinzelte mit ihren

Augen in einer ‚Der Junge ist dumm' Manier.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, Werwölfe zerfleischen Menschen und

sind von Natur aus sehr gewalttätig. Daher muss man als Mensch

natürlich sehr vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe sein."

Harry hatte so eine Antwort schon geahnt und setzte zu seiner

Sicht der Dinge an.

„Professor Umbridge, Werwölfe können gar nicht von

Natur aus gewalttätig sein, da sie wie wir alle auch, als

Menschen geboren werden in neunzig Prozent der Fälle. Und die

geborenen Werwölfe besitzen sogar komplette Kontrolle über

ihre Verwandlungen. Werwölfe waren ein mal ganz normale Menschen

und verlieren nur während des Vollmonds und der jeweiligen Nacht

davor und danach ihre normale Persönlichkeit. Nur dann sind sie

gefährlich, wie man übrigens in ‚Dunkle Kreaturen im

Zwielicht' von Sara Darkheimer nachlesen kann. Nur wenige

Werwölfe verlieren die Kontrolle über sich, meistens sogar

sind es Muggel, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie den Wolf in sich

nicht kontrollieren können oder verleumden, bzw. gar nicht erst

bemerken. Eine gute Erklärung hierzu findet man übrigens

auch in ‚Dunkle Kreaturen im Zwielicht'.

Des weiteren gibt es viele Werwölfe, die als Kinder gebissen

wurden und somit schon so lange mit dem Fluch gelebt haben, dass sie

ihren Wolf praktisch hundertprozentig kontrollieren können.

Diese Werwölfe sind meistens sehr ruhig und verlieren nie ihre

Beherrschung, einfach weil sie sich Selbstbeherrschung in ihren

normalen Lebensalltag miteingearbeitet haben.

Werwölfe sind übrigens in anderen Ländern wie zum

Beispiel Russland sehr beliebt bei der Auror-Arbeit. Durch ihre

erhöhten Sinne können sie es spüren, wenn jemand lügt.

Sie riechen Blut noch stundenlang, teilweise sogar tagelang, an

Menschen und können menschliche Gerüche einzelnen Personen

zuordnen und so einwandfrei die Identität eines Menschen

feststellen. Wobei die meisten Illusionen nicht den Geruch

miteinbeziehen. Was noch hin zu kommt ist die erhöhte

Abwehrkraft gegenüber Flüchen und Krankheiten, was einen

Werwolf insgesamt zu einem wunderbaren Kämpfer macht. Und es

wurde bereits ein Zaubertrank entwickelt, um ihren Wolfsgeist während

des Vollmonds kontrollieren zu können."

Während Harry vorgetragen hatte, hatte er bemerkt wie die

anderen Schüler Notizen gemacht hatten. Das meiste davon war

nicht im Buch gewesen und Umbridge hatte kein Wort darüber

erwähnt. Die Schüler interessierten sich für das Thema

und Harry versorgte sie mit mehr Informationen als die Lehrerin.

„Mr. Potter, wie bitteschön soll dieser Trank heißen

und wer soll ihn hergestellt haben? So etwas ist mir nicht bekannt.

Mit dem Hersteller würde ich gerne sprechen." Umbridge

glaubte ihm augenscheinlich nicht – nicht nur der Sarkasmus war

Augenzeuge davon – und einige der anderen Schüler sahen

Harry auch ungläubig an.

„Das ist kein Problem, Professor Umbridge. Der Entwickler des

Trankes ist der berühmteste Zaubertrankmeister der letzten drei

Jahrhunderte, Severus Snape. Sie können ihn jederzeit hier im

Kerker besuchen. Wie er seinen Trank genau nennt weiß ich

nicht, da müssen sie ihn fragen, aber umgangssprachlich wird er

von den Werwölfen Mondtrank genannt."

Fast alle Slytherins hatten ihre Münder offen stehen, als

Harry den Hersteller nannte. Umbridge sah Harry nur ungläubig an

und Harry hätte wetten können, dass sie gleich nach dem

Unterricht zu Severus rennen würde.

Eine Glocke ertönte. „Der Unterricht ist beendet!"

rief Umbridge.

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den

Klassenraum. Blaise folgte ihm und auf dem Weg nach draußen

wurde Harry von mehreren Slytherins angesprochen.

„Hat Professor Snape wirklich den Trank entwickelt?"

wollte Millicent Bulstrode wissen.

„Ja. Ein Freund meiner Familie, Remus Lupin ich bin mir

sicher ihr erinnert euch, kriegt den Trank sogar zur Zeit noch von

Professor Snape selbst. Remus meint immer, der von Snape schmeckt

besser als der normale vom Markt."

Millicent war ganz aufgeregt. „Remus Lupin ist ein Freund

deiner Familie?"  
"Ja, einer der besten Freunde meiner

Eltern war er. Ich hab den Sommer bei ihm verbracht."

Ein kleiner, aschblonder Slytherin mischte sich in das Gespräch

ein. Harry glaubte, sein Name war Dominik gewesen. „Bei einem

Werwolf? Und das war nicht gefährlich?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er und Blaise standen jetzt draußen

im Gang und eine kleine Gruppe Schüler hatte sich um ihn herum

versammelt.

„Natürlich nicht. Remus ist einer der nettesten Leute

die ich kenne und von ‚gewalttätigem Verhalten'"

dabei imitierte Harry Umbridges Stimme, „bemerkt man bei ihm

auch nichts. Und bei Vollmond ist er nicht mehr als ein großer,

grauer Wolf. Ehrlich, ihr solltet ihn dann mal sehen wenn man ihm die

Ohren krault. Er fängt an zu grummeln und sieht aus wie ein

überdimensionaler Kuschelwolf."

Dominiks Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast einem Werwolf hinter

den Ohren gekrault?"

Harry nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja klar. Ich

hab's doch gesagt. Dank Professor Snapes Trank ist er bloß

ein Mensch in Wolfsform. Wie ein Animagus. Verdammt, er hat in der

Form Schach gespielt und Zeitung gelesen. Sah zwar irre komisch aus,"

und die grinsenden Slytherins dachten wohl auch, „aber ganz

normal. Werwölfe haben einfach ein schlechtes Image weil viele

Leute ohne Grund Angst vor ihnen haben. Wisst ihr was, wenn ihr was

wissen wollt, solltet ihr ‚Der Wolf in uns' lesen. Das ist

ne Art Biographie und Erklärung von einem echten Werwolf. In dem

Buch lernt man was. Wie ein Schriftsteller, der nicht einmal einen

Werwolf gesehen hat, über sie etwas schreiben kann ist mir eh

unklar."

Es gab eifriges Gemurmel und die Schüler verteilten sich

wieder.

Jetzt hatte Harry fortgeschrittene Zauber mit den…

Slytherins. Danach hatte er Tränke mit den… Slytherins.

Dann hatte er Rassenkunde mit den… nein, nicht mit den

Slytherins aber mit den Ravenclaws.

Blaise und Harry gingen gemeinsam zu Flitwicks Klassenraum.

„Heute Abend im Kerker. Um halb neun, nach dem Abendessen."

Harry nickte. „Alles klar. Ich sag Ginny bescheid."

Blaise nickte. Bis zu Flitwicks Klassenraum war es nicht weit und sie

waren noch ein paar der ersten. Harry sah weder Dean noch Seamus im

Unterricht, dafür aber Padma Patil. „Hast du auch Tränke?"

fragte Harry Blaise während die beiden sich ganz nach hinten

rechts setzten.

„Klar. Alle Slytherins nehmen Tränke. Dafür gibt es

aber so wenig Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors dieses Jahr, dass alle

Häuser zusammen in einem Kurs Unterricht haben."

„Echt?"

Blaise nickte. „Hat Professor Snape uns heute morgen gesagt.

Ist anscheinend alle paar Jahre so."

Blaise schien etwas nervös zu sein. Harry sah das und fragte

den Jungen danach.

„Es ist nur so… Harry. Gerade in Verteidigung… du

weißt wirklich worüber du sprichst, oder?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Werwölfe? Ja klar, ich mein,

Remus ist einer und-"

„Nein, das mein ich gar nicht. Aber, du hast so

zuversichtlich gesprochen. Und es war einfach zu verstehen. Du

könntest gut unterrichten, weißt du das?"

Harry war sprachlos. „Unterrichten, ich?"

Blaise nickte. Dann senkte er seine Stimme weit herab und sprach

sehr leise.

„Ja. Ich meine, du weißt anscheinend viel und

garantiert nicht nur über Werwölfe. Der Unterricht in

Verteidigung wird nicht sehr gut sein dieses Jahr und viele Schüler

haben kein Verteidigung gewählt, wegen den schlechten

Erfahrungen in den letzten Jahren. Du könntest vielleicht…

die anderen und jüngeren unterrichten oder ähnliches und

sie so… auf unsere Seite ziehen? Ihnen zeigen, dass es auch

Leute gibt die anders sind?"

Blaise sah sich um, aber niemand hörte zu. Harry war

neugierig und deutete Blaise an, fortzufahren.

„Weißt du Harry, viele Slytherins haben Todesser als

Eltern. Und mögen diese Seite der Medaille gar nicht. Aber

Dumbledore ist auch keine Lösung. Viele Ravenclaws wissen nicht

wohin mit sich selbst und Hufflepuffs fühlen sich immer leicht

ausgestoßen von allen, weil Hufflepuff als das schwächste

Haus angesehen wird. Wenn du ihnen zeigst, das es auch anders geht,

sie unterrichtest und zuhörst könntest du viele Anhänger

bekommen. Natürlich dürften wir nie sagen, dass du ER bist,

aber du verstehst was ich meine?"

Harry nickte. Blaise war clever. Und das war eine Art und Weise,

das Vertrauen von Leuten zu kriegen, ohne es zu missbrauchen. Denn

Harry wollte ja eine andere Seite zeigen und er wollte keine

belogenen oder mit Drohungen geholten Anhänger. Anhänger,

die aus freien Stücken folgten waren nicht nur loyaler sondern

auch mit vollem Herzen dabei und somit nützlicher. Dumbledore

manipulierte, wodurch seine Anhänger zwar auch mit ganzem Herzen

dabei waren, aber ihre ach so gute ‚Loyalität' wankte

schnell, sobald man Dumbledore bloßstellte.

Blaise wisperte weiter, während Flitwick hereinkam und

erklärte, was sie zuerst durchnehmen würde.

„Außerdem bist du ein guter Redner. Man hat es gerade

bemerkt. Klare Argumentation, du kannst deinen Standpunkt gut herüber

bringen, deine Stimme lässt Leute aufhorchen und zuhören

ohne aufdringlich zu sein und du sprichst verständlich. Daraus

lässt sich viel machen, weißt du?"

Harry stutze. Ihm war vorher noch nie aufgefallen, dass er ein

guter Redner war. Blaise würde ihm sicherlich noch eine große

Hilfe in der Zukunft werden.

Zauber war relativ schnell vorbei, sie hatten lediglich alles vom

letzten Jahr wiederholt. Flitwick wollte so kurz nach den Ferien erst

mal auffrischen und dann den neuen Stoff beginnen. Harry hielt das

für keine so schlechte Methode.

Im Moment waren er und Blaise auf den Weg in den Kerker. Harry

konnte wirklich sehen, wie alle Slytherins und fünf Ravenclaws

sich auf den Weg hinunter machten.

Vor der Tür zum Klassenraum standen drei Hufflepuffs, die

gerade hineingingen. Harry setzte sich mit Blaise in die zweite

Reihe, vor ihm Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode und

dieser Dominik von vorher.

In die Reihe neben Blaise (Harry saß am Gang) setzten sich

dann noch zwei Ravenclaws.

Harry fiel auf, dass der einzige Gryffindor außer ihm

Hermine war. Diese schielte immer wieder zu Harry hinüber, aber

daran störte dieser sich nicht. Gleich würde er bei Severus

Unterricht haben.

~Und Severus ist verdammt toll wenn er unterrichtet…~ Harry

brauchte etliche Minuten, bis er die Bedeutung dieses Satzes kapiert

hatte. Dann schalt er sich innerlich selbst.

~Das gibt es nicht Da dröhnst du weg und wirst ganz

träumerisch nur weil Severus gut unterrichten kann wenn er

will.~

Harry ordnete seine Sachen auf seinem Platz und wartete.

Blaise schien in ein Buch verstrickt zu sein und aus Langeweile

fing Harry an, mit Dracos Haar vor ihm zu spielen.

Er nahm eine Strähne und wickelte sie vorsichtig um seinen

Finger, damit Draco nichts bemerkte.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, dein Haare würden besser

aussehen wenn du diesen Schleimzauber oder was immer es ist

rausnehmen würdest."

Draco drehte sich um und starrte Harry an, genauso wie die

Ravenclaws und wahrscheinlich jeder andere ihm Raum der diesen Satz

gehört hatte.

„Was war das Potter?"

„Deine Haare. Sie würden besser aussehen wenn du sie

offen lassen würdest und nicht immer an deinen Kopf pressen

würdest als wenn du dich wegen ihnen schämst. Nicht das es

so grottenschlecht aussieht, aber," Harry nahm wieder eine

Strähne zwischen seine Finger, diesmal vom Vorderkopf, „man

kann fühlen, dass sie eigentlich leicht gelockt und etwas wilder

wären."

Harry nahm seine Zauberstab heraus. „Finite Incantatum."

Sofort waren Dracos Haare nicht mehr an seinen Kopf gepresst sondern

fielen sanft um das Gesicht des Jungen. Sie reichten bis kurz unter

sein Kinn und lockten sich leicht am Ende. Harry verteilte sie,

während Draco noch total geschockt dasaß und arrangierte

sie so, dass sie sein rechtes Auge verdeckten und das linke Ohr frei

war.

„Da. Sieht doch gleich unheimlich hübscher aus. Fehlt

nur noch etwas Farbe hier oben."

Und bevor man ihn stoppen konnte hatte Harry mit einem schnellen

Zauber – den er dank Toni gelernt hatte – Dracos

Augensträhnen zur Hälfte schwarz und zur andern Hälfte

weiß gefärbt.

„Keine Sorge, Finite Incantatum macht das wieder weg. Sieht

doch gleich viel besser aus, oder was meinst du Blaise?"

Blaise saß in der Zwickmühle. Wenn das nicht Draco

gefiel und Blaise Harry befürwortet, konnte Draco Blaise

gegenüber noch ungemütlich werden. Andererseits gefiel es

Blaise und mit Harry einer Meinung zu sein würde auch Vorteile

haben…

Ein paar schwärmende Blicke einiger Slytherin und Ravenclaw

Mädchen rettete Blaise. Draco bemerkte die natürlich sofort

und grinste Harry an. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal

Schönheitstipps verteilst, Potter. Aber für heute geht das

wohl."

Harry grinste etwas und seufzte. „Mir ist langweilig. Wann

kommt Snape?"

Blaise sah Harry komisch an. „Woher soll ich denn das

wissen?"

Dominik kicherte. „Professor Snape macht vielleicht gerade

Umbridge mit seinem Wissen über Tränke zur Sau."

Der Klassenraum grinste bzw. kicherte.

Harry deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Dominik. „Dann dauert

das ja noch bis er kommt. Spielen wir doch was. _Fossor_"

Auf einmal sah Dominik aus wie ein Clown im Gesicht. Seine Nase war

rot und der Rest des Gesichts weiß angemalt, dann der Mund auch

in rot und die Augen blau umrandet.

Dominik blinzelte verdutzt und Harry erklärte die Regeln.

„Man verzaubert die andern Schüler, einer fängt an.

Der verzauberte darf dann jemand anderen verzaubern und immer so

weiter. Keine gefährlichen oder permanent schaden anrichtende

Zauber. Das Spiel geht solange weiter wie man will. Lachen erlaubt!"

rief Harry und grinste Dominik an. Dominik musste auch grinsen und

richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Ravenclaw. „_Noctua_"

Und schon hatte der Ravenclaw Eulenringe um die Augen und sah auch

sonst im Gesicht sehr eulenartig aus.

Der Ravenclaw deutet auf einen andern Ravenclaw. „_Ridet_"

Der Ravenclaw grinste jetzt krankhaft.

Das Spiel ging immer so weiter, die Hufflepuffs machten auch mit

und Hermine musste notgedrungen auch mitmachen.

Als Snape hereinkam hatte kein Schüler mehr seine richtige

Haarfarbe, alle hatten ein anderes Gesicht und mehrere Roben und

Kleidungsstücke waren auch verwandelt worden. Draco Malfoy hatte

jetzt schwarze Haare und trug einen Muggel-Minirock samt enger Bluse

– von Hermine angezaubert – Harry hatte zur Hälfte

weißes und zur Hälfte blaues Haar, Dominik sah aus wie ein

Punk-Clown dank einem lila Irokesenhaarschnitt. Hermine war in einer

Zaubererhochzeitsrobe und ihr Haar glitzerte grün.

Snape sah sich einmal im Klassenzimmer um und war so überrascht,

er konnte nicht mal seine Augenbrauen hochziehen.

Die erwartete Explosion blieb aus, stattdessen ging Snape zum Pult

und fing ohne Murren und Knurren mit dem Unterricht an.

In dieser Stunde wurde nicht ein einziger Punkt weg genommen und

es beschwerte sich später auch kein Schüler über die

Stunde. Das Spiel war toll gewesen.

~*~

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen sahen Blaise und Harry schon wieder

normal aus, genau wie der größte Teil des

Zaubertrankkurses.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass dich jetzt wirklich jeder für

verrückt erklären wird?" fragte Blaise Harry leise.

Harry grinste. „Dumbledore wird auch für verrückt

gehalten, oder?"

Blaise schnaubte. „Das hätte auch gut nach hinten los

gehen können. Alle vier Häuser auf einmal. Die hätten

sich gegenseitig genauso gut tot-hexen können."

„Aber das haben sie nicht, oder? Und weißt du auch

warum?" Blaise schüttelte de Kopf.

„Weil selbst im Krieg der Hofnarr Schutz erhält."

Blaise schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Entweder, Harry,

bist du ein totales Genie oder ein Verrückter?"

„Die Linie zwischen diesen beiden Dingen ist sehr dünn,

Blaise, sehr dünn."

Harry ließ Blaise damit stehen und ging hinüber zum

Gryffindortisch, wo er sich gemütlich hinsetzte.

Draco trug seine Haare so, wie Harry sie vor dem Unterricht und

dem Spiel hergerichtet hatte.

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry. „Was ist denn mit Malfoys

Haaren los?" fragte sie leise.

„Er hat einen kleinen Schönheitstipp meinerseits

angenommen." „Das war deine Idee? Oh, die Haare sehen

cool aus!" schwärmte Ginny.

Harry grinste. „Lass das nicht Ron hören."

„Mein Bruder," verkündete Ginny leise, „ist

ein voreingenommenes Arsch."

Harry hatte Ron einmal sehr gemocht, aber da musste er ihr

zustimmen.

„Heute Abend nach dem Abendessen, im Kerker. Gehen wir

zusammen?" flüsterte Harry ihr herüber.

Ginny nickte. „Klar!"

Und wieder hätte Harry schwören können, einen

schwachen Grünschimmer in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.

~*~

Rassenkunde war ein Flopp, der vielleicht dreißigjährige

Professor Tiopater sprach genau so langatmig und langweilig wie Binns

und schien die Klasse erst einmal über Zwerge aufklären zu

wollen.

Harry nickte mehrmals fast ein und gab sein Bestes, interessiert

auszusehen.

Er war der einzigste Gryffindor, der Rassenkunde gewählt

hatte und hatte mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht.

Eigentlich war es angenehm, die Ravenclaws schienen weniger zu

quatschen als die anderen Häuser. Natürlich saßen sie

auch nicht still und friedlich da und saugten alles auf und einige

nickten auch fast ein – aber sie waren schon etwas ruhiger als

die anderen Häuser.

Wahrsagen war wie immer ein kompletter Reinfall, aber Harry hörte

zu, nur um eine Idee zu bekommen, was er mit seinen Visionen mit

Voldemort tun könnte. Er hatte zwar keine mehr gehabt, aber wer

weiß wann wieder eine auftauchen würde?

Die Zeit zwischen Stundenschluss und Abendessen verbrachte Harry

mal wieder mit Pergament rollen lassen. Er machte keine großen

Fortschritte, aber so etwas brauchte halt eben Zeit, sagte er sich

selbst.

~*~

Nach dem Abendessen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Er konnte den Slytherins leicht ausweichen und wartete dann im ersten

Gang direkt an der Treppe auf Ginny.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam Ginny dann auch

herunter gerannt. Sie schien außer Atem zu sein und stoppte bei

Harry.

„Ich musste Ron austricksen, damit er mich nichts sieht.

Ehrlich! Als wenn sie mich noch fragen müssten, wo ich hingehe!"

Ginny schien sehr wütend über ihre Behandlung zu sein, was

Harry verstand. Ron und die anderen behandelten sie wie ein kleines

Mädchen, dass am besten um sechs im Bett lag.

„Nun denn, gehen wir." meinte sie dann nachdem sie

wieder Luft geholt hatte.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich alle treffen wollten, war ein kleiner

runder Saal tief im Kerker. Wozu er einmal gedient hatte wusste

niemand mehr, aber niemand ging dort hin, es lohnte sich einfach

nicht. Es gab nichts dort zu sehen und der Raum war allgemein bei den

Slytherins als langweilig bekannt.

Was ein guter Grund war, um ihn auszusuchen. Ein geheimer Raum

konnte entdeckt werden, aber ein bekannter Raum, der als unwichtig

abgetan wurde, wurde gar nicht erst kontrolliert. Also ein perfekter

Platz.

Als Ginny und Harry eintraten waren die Slytherins schon da. Draco

immer noch mit seinen offenen Haaren – und Eyeliner! stellte

Harry fest – Blaise, ruhig und gefasst wie immer und seine

Schwester, Carmen.

Carmen hatte lange, braune Haare die ihr bis zum Oberschenkel

reichten. Ihre Augen waren blau, keine spektakuläre Blaufärbung,

ganz normales blau eben. Sie war nicht überdurchschnittlich

groß, aber auch nicht klein.

Sie wirkte genauso betont normal wie Blaise, nur dass sie noch

einen Tick normaler aussah. Wenn man nicht nach ihr suchen würde,

würde sie wahrscheinlich in einem leeren Raum noch nicht

auffallen.

„Und da ist unser großer Anführer!" gähnte

Draco. Es war ein gespieltes Gähnen und Harry grinste den

Blondschopf an und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du siehst auch

einfach himmlisch heute aus, Draco."

Draco schnaubte und wartete bis Ginny sich zwischen ihn und Carmen

gesetzt hatte.

Harry saß zwischen Draco und Blaise, und neben Draco Ginny

und Carmen.

„Nun denn, Potter. Vielleicht klärst du uns erst mal

darüber auf, wie du vorzugehen gedenkst."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Harry.

„Nun, erst mal brauchen wir eine feste Grundbasis von

Anhängern." Carmen, Ginny und Blaise nickten. „Dazu

sollten wir uns erst an die Schüler wenden, die am

wahrscheinlichsten zu uns wechseln würden. Wir müssten vor

allem herausfinden, welche dieser Schüler auch loyal bleiben

würde. Wir können niemanden gebrauchen, der nach zwei

Monaten das Angebot von Voldemort oder Dumbledore annimmt und alles

verrät."

Wieder nickte der Tisch, bzw., die Personen an ihm.

„Gut." meinte dann schließlich Carmen. „Die

nötigen Kandidaten können Blaise und ich sicherlich

herausfinden. Frage ist nur, suche wir in jedem Haus?"

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry, „ist doch egal

in welchem Haus der Schüler ist. Wir sollten vor allem auch

ältere Schüler aussuchen, die auch die Schule vielleicht

verlassen dieses Jahr. Dadurch hätten wir erst mal nicht nur

Schüler."

Draco nickte. „Da haben wir schon unser erstes Problem. Wir

können nicht nur Schüler rekrutieren. Wir brauchen auch

Erwachsene."

Ginny meldete sich: „Charlie würde vielleicht beitreten.

Er hat andere Ansichten als der Rest der Familie und fühlt sich

genauso eingeengt wie wir."

„Also gut, ein Weasley hätten wir."

Harry dachte nach. „Ich kenne drei Erwachsene, von denen zwei

garantiert beitreten werden. Außerdem," fuhr Harry fort

und erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, „würde Percy Weasley

garantiert auch mithelfen."

Carmen, Blaise und Draco stutzten. Schließlich sprach Draco

das aus, was alle dachten: „Du weißt wo der Priester

steckt? Und du würdest einem Priester vertrauen?"

Harry sah Draco finster an. „Malfoy, Percy hat sich nicht

verändert, er ist noch genau der gleiche Mann wie vorher. Er hat

nur besondere Kräfte. Nur weil ein Priester besonders talentiert

ist, ist er doch nicht böse. Gerade ihr solltet das verstehen."

Draco schien dies zu überdenken, Carmen und Blaise hatten

wieder ihre ausdruckslosen Gesichter aufgelegt.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht Potter."

Blaise grinste ein wenig. „Denk doch mal nach, Draco, was für

ein toller Verbündeter das ist! Mit Priesterkräften! Und du

könntest ihn überreden?" fragte Blaise Harry.

„Ja, sehr wahrscheinlich."

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Ruhe, dann sprach Blaise. „Wir

brauchen einen Code, wurde mir gesagt. Einen guten Code und von dem

was Draco sagte mit Zahlen und Markierung, ähnlich wie

Voldemort?"

Harry nickte. „Ich dachte, dass mit den Zahlen wäre am

besten für kurze Mitteilungen. Bestimmte Zahlen sind für

bestimmte Nachrichten, zum Beispiel ‚Treffen heute Abend'

oder ‚Muss dich dringen sprechen'."

Blaise schien rapide nachzudenken. Seine Augen wanderten von einer

Ecke des Raumes zur anderen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Schließlich schien er wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren

mit seinen Gedanken.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Jetzt brauchen wir eine Liste mit

den Zahlen und dazu gehörigen Befehlen. Und von welcher

Markierung reden wir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte an eine einfache

Markierung. Keine Markierung mit der man foltern kann oder ähnliches,

ein einfaches Zeichen, dass man benutzen kann um alle zusammen zu

rufen und am besten ein Zeichen, dass nicht sofort auffällt und

an irgendeiner Stelle, die leicht zu verstecken ist, am Fußknöchel

zum Beispiel."

Draco nickte langsam. „Das ist viel klüger als das, was

der dunkle Lord gemacht hat. Ehrlich, das Zeichen und am Arm! Es ist

doch viel klüger, wenn so ein Zeichen nicht auffällt."

Ginny schien etwas nervös zu sein. „Aber es tut nicht

weh, ja? Weil wenn das nämlich ständig wehtut wenn ich

gerufen werde, dann werd ich es nicht nehmen!"

Harry beruhigte Ginny. „Ich hab nicht vor, das Zeichen mit

Schmerzen zu koppeln. Ist doch total idiotisch. Vielleicht ein

Kribbeln an der Stelle, damit man weiß wann man gerufen wird."

Draco nickte. „Das ist machbar. Aber wir würden dann die

gleiche Basis wie der dunkle Lord benutzen, nur das Zeichen und das

Gefühl würden wir ändern. Das heißt wir haben

ein Problem."

„Welches?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nun ja, das Zeichen ist natürlich immer an Potter

gekoppelt –und wir damit in gewissem Sinne auch. Und das heißt,

Potter muss den Zauberspruch dafür entwickeln. Sprache und

genauer Zauberspruch ist egal, aber Potter muss sich selbst mit dem

Wort identifizieren können, sonst wirkt der Zauber nicht."

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick. „Das ist doch kein richtiges

Problem."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte ja nur klar

machen, was zu tun ist." Er holte ei Buch aus seiner Tasche und

ließ es wieder auf seine normale Größe heranwachsen.

„Der Grundzauber ist hier drin. Man muss ein Zeichen aussuchen,

den Grundzauber sprechen, dann die Erweiterung und dann das Wort, das

der Meister der Zeichen haben will."

Harry überflog den Text. Etwas verwirrte ihn. Hatte er nicht

so etwas ähnliches in einem von Severus Büchern gelesen?

Er merkte sich das für weitere Nachforschungen. „Nun ja,

die Idee ist schön und gut, aber welches Zeichen?"

Draco schnaubte. „Das fragst du uns?"

Harry seufzte. „Fragen wir anders: Wer von uns kann gut

zeichnen?"

Ginny hob ihre Hand. „Zeichnen kann ich sehr gut. Sag mir

bloß was."

Harry dachte nach. Ein Zeichen, er brauchte ein Zeichen…

Welches Sachen wären passend… zuerst dachte Harry an

einen schwarzen Phönix, aber das war zu… extravagant. Etwas

kleines, passendes…

„Wie wäre es mit einem großen Auge?"

Ginny stutzte kurz, aber nickte dann. „Kann ich zeichnen, ja.

Aber warum so etwas?"

„Ganz einfach: Das Auge, das alles sieht. Nicht zu groß,

damit man es gut verstecken kann, und nicht zu klein, damit es ‚alles

sieht'."

„Der Stille Fürst sieht alles, sozusagen." warf

Blaise ein.

Ginny nickte. „Das kann ich hinkriegen."

Carmen rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht und holte etwas zu

schreiben heraus. „Jetzt sollten wir uns erst um den Code

kümmern. Die Zeichen können wir nächste Woche

anbringen."

Alles nickte und man machte sich an die Arbeit. Am Ende hatte man

nur eine kleine Liste von einfachen Bezeichnungen und Nummern. Der

Code durfte nicht zu lang werden. Zusätzlich dazu erhielten

wichtige Persönlichkeiten Buchstaben.

Wichtige Persönlichkeiten:

Harry Potter - Der Stille Fürst - A

Draco Malfoy - Der Viperzahn - B

Virgina Weasley - Die First Lady - C

Blaise Zaibini - Das Ohr - D

Carmen Zaibini - Die Seherin -E

Alle sechs fanden sich wichtig, sie würden den Kern bilden.

Die nächsten vier Buchstaben wurden für Harrys mysteriöse

Erwachsene und Percy reserviert. Harry meinte, sie neun könnten

den Grundkern der Gruppe bilden.

Als Carmens Spitzname ausgesucht werden sollte, hatten Blaise und

Draco Die Seherin vorgeschlagen. Als Grund dafür war, dass

Carmen ‚mit den Sternen sprechen' konnte. Sprich, sie war

eine Seherin der untersten Klasse. Kaum Begabung, aber genug um ab

und zu Einblicke zu bekommen.

Natürlich konnte man nicht nur die eigene Gruppe mit

Buchstaben ausstatten. Was, wenn eine andere Person eine Bedrohung

darstellte und man dies durchgeben wollte? Also wurden auch noch

vergeben:

Albus Dumbledore - Z

Lord Voldemort - Y

Minerva McGonagall - X

Alastor Moody - W

Auror (jeder mögliche) - V

Todesser (jeder mögliche) - U

Cornelius Fudge - T

Das waren die Buchstaben und Personen. Moody hatten sie dazu

genommen, da Harry wusste, dass er Dumbledores oberster Berater und

Vertrauter war und daher auch eine große Bedrohung.

Der Code lief wie folgt:

0 - Erkennungsgruß, so eine Art ich gehöre dazu

1 - Hilfe!

Da der Code ja auch den anderen Anhängern beigebracht werden

sollte, konnte, sobald in einer Menschenmenge jemand eins reif,

sofort geholfen werden.

2 x - Treffen heute, die Zahl die danach kommt ist die Uhrzeit

3 - Probleme, kann von Buchstaben begleitet werden

4 - Dringende Nachricht, muss sofort mit einer höheren

Person sprechen! ( Nur Spitznamen sollten durchgegeben werden, keiner

durfte wissen, wer wer ist)

5 - Auftrag gut ausgeführt

6 - Auftrag fehlerhaft ausgeführt

7 - Auftrag fehlgeschlagen

8 x - Gefahr auf Entdeckung von x, wobei x durch Buchstaben

ersetzt wird

9 - Mitglieder in Gefahr / Gefangenschaft

10 x - Basis in Gefahr (Buchstabe als Anhang möglich)

Es waren also nur elf einfache kleine Nachrichten.

Das nächste Problem war die Basis. Am Anfang konnte man ja

den Saal hier unten nehmen, aber das war zu gefährlich für

eine feste Basis und irgendwann würden sie eine fest Basis

brauchen.

Draco hatte die Lösung.

„Meine Familie besitzt ein altes Haus in Hogsmeade. Niemand

geht mehr dorthin und mein Vater interessiert sich nicht dafür.

Wir können es benutzen."

Harry nickte. „In Ordnung. Kannst du es uns nächstes

Wochenende zeigen?"

„Klar. Aber unsere Schleichwege werden dieses Jahr extra

stark überwacht habe ich gehört. Wie kommen wir raus?"

Harry grinste. „Ich finde einen Weg, keine Sorge. Zur Not

gehen wir durch die Peitschende Weide."

Alle sahen ihn doof an. „Gehen? Durch die peitschende Weide?"

Harry sah verwirrt aus. „Ja klar. Ich mein, ihr Slytherins

könnt es nicht wissen, aber, Ginny, hat Ron nichts erzählt?"

„Worüber?"

„Die peitschende Weide steht nur da, um einen Geheimweg zu

verstecken. Er wird eigentlich nicht mehr benutzt, weil es zu

gefährlich war am Anfang und jetzt keiner mehr dran denkt. Auch

nicht Dumbledore."

„Potter, du überraschst mich immer wieder."

murmelte Draco.

**Übersetzungen der Zaubersprüche:**

Fossor – Latein – Clown, Nominativ

Noctua – Latein – Eule, Nominativ

Ridet – Latein – Du lachst bzw. Du lächelst,

Gegenwart

**Review Antworten:**

**Tolotos:** Ginny ist KEINE Priesterin. Sie ist auch NICHT Harrys Schwester. Sorry wenn ich etwas ausflippe, aber das ist sie nun mal nicht. Ist aber schön, wie ihr alle ratet. ;) Was die Religion angeht: Fiction ist Fiction und Fanfiction ist die größte Fiction überhaupt wenn man mich fragt. Also gibt es bei mir nur die christliche Religion in dieser Fiction. Ich weiß, nicht gerade sehr tolerant von mir, aber hey, das ist ne ausgedachte Welt! Und chaotisch sehe ich eben anders… *shrugs* ist eben so.

**Silverwolfe: **Bill kommt später noch ins Spiel, bzw. in die Story. Und Harry im Dirndl? Die Idee notier ich mir doch gerade heraus für spätere Geschichten oder Einteiler vielleicht… Und na ja, ich sehe in Harry nicht direkte Heero, aber die Parallelen sind da. Natürlich müsste man dann als Parallel-Pairing Harry/Ron angeben, wegen Heero/Duo. Ie! Ich mag Ron nicht…

**Sam:** Die ganze Vorurteil-Geschichte bekommt noch eine GROßE Bedeutung und ist sehr wichtig. Jedes Vorurteil in dieser Story wird mit bedacht und gewollt eingesetzt. Harry ist jetzt vielleicht sehr tolerant, aber auch er muss noch lernen. Denn nur aus Fehlern lernt man und vermeidet so weitere Fehler. Und Draco wird immer weiter kleinere Anzeichen vom kleinen Jungen zeigen… eigentlich dachte ich ja, ich mache später hieraus ein HP/SS/DM, aber jetzt wird's doch was anderes… hehe… keine Sorge, Warnungen kommen früh genug…

Charlie und der Drache? Jetzt hast du aber meine große Idee verraten, Sam… (*wink*)

**Isumi:** Die Tabelle war schon gefaked! *Schnief* Ich krieg's einfach net hin!

**Tinkita:** Wie man sieht werden Charlie etc. später (höchstwahrscheinlich) zu den Schatten stoßen. Wie viele Kaps es genau werden, weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht werde ich später große Stücke der Geschichte einfach zusammen packen und ein großes Kap machen oder sie doch aufteilen. Muss ich mal sehen.

**Matjes:** Was soll ich sagen, mein Cousin wohnt hier! Und benutzt das I-Net fast genauso viel wie ich… Und du hast die Wette halb gewonnen, okay. Sehe ich ein. Aber nur das eine mal! *wink*

**Lady Rowena:** Umbridge wird noch schön fertig gemacht werden, keine Sorge! Und Ron wird sehr wahrscheinlich sterben, jetzt ist es offiziell… ja, ich habe mich vor keinen fünf Minuten dazu beschlossen, ihn zu töten. Aber vorher wird er sich noch heftig mit Harry streiten. Das mit Ginny ist nur ein Flirt, sorry für alle H/G Lovers da draußen. Aber mit wem sie noch am Ende endet steht noch offen. Romanzen lassen sich immer in eine Story einbauen.

**LionSnape:** Nun, Sevs großes Geheimnis ist raus. Aber Harry weiß es noch nicht. Und er wird es auch eine lange Zeit lang noch nicht wissen *grinst fies*

**Dragongirl:** Nun ja, HP/DM wird nur ein kleiner Flirt werden, sorry. Aber da die Story wohl bis ins nächste Schuljahr und darüber hinaus gehen wird… vielleicht gefällt dir nicht, mit wem Draco am Ende landet, aber dieser Entschluss steht fest. HP/DM ist nur ein flirt und später kriegt Draco seinen richtigen Lover. Langzeit-Lover sozusagen.

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Na ja, vom Zeichen weiß Snape nichts… Und okay, du bist der Beta falls ich so eine Story schreibe. Habe schon Anfänge in meinem Kopf… *wird vom Cousin gescholten, der meint, sie solle erst mal ihre WIPs fertig machen* Und ja, mein Cousin liest Fanfictions. Sogar Slash! *Cousin grinst und meint: Bin ja auch schwul!* *sagt zurück: Du liest also nur um dir einen abzu…grinsen?* *Cousin streckt Zunge raus*

**JaninaQ: **Danke für das Lob! 

**JE:** Wie werden sie reagieren? Hm… noch ist das ein großes Geheimnis, obwohl Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Carmen ja schon etwas netter gegenüber Priestern sind. Was Bill angeht… der kommt später noch als einigermaßen wichtige Person in die Geschichte.

**Death:** Von Salazar Slytherin gibt es keine genaue Beschreibung, aber meine Lieblingsvorstellung ist mir schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Falls du meinst, Ginny ist mit Salazar verwandt – nein. Na gut, ein kleiner Tipp: Nicht direkt. Noch ein Tipp am Ende des Updates. *will ja nicht fies sein*

**Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos:** Das ist ein Nick, weißt du das eigentlich? Und nein, weder Reinkarnation noch Schwester. Tipp am ende des Updates. Neues Kapitel, aye-aye Captain! Und es wird einen Dreier geben… bloß nicht mit DM

**Ralna:** Tut mir leid, es wird HP/SS, zumindest teilweise. Und mehr Draco in diesem Kap.

**Yvymaus + MalinBlack: **Danke für das Lob!

**Queran:** Jepp, hab das 5te Buch schon hinter mir. Und nein, Ginny ist kein Priester.

**TIPP WEGEN GINNY:**

Denkt mal an Harrys angebliche Verbindung mit Voldemort durch die Narbe. (Achtung – sehr kleiner Tipp)


	10. Teil 2 Kapitel 2

A/N: Ja, mich gibt's auch noch. Ich bin schon wieder so spät... argh! Aber das Kapitel hier wurde viermal, ich wiederhole, viermal neu geschrieben, bis es mir passte. Also hoffe ich es, dass es jetzt wenigstens halbwegs gut rübergekommen ist ohne gleich die ganze Story zu erzählen. EIN DICKES DANKESCHÖN AN ISUMI, MEINE BETA *knuddel*   
  
  
  
'Its better to be silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt.  
  
- Abraham Lincoln  
  
  
  
Harry war nach dem Treffen gleich ins Bett gegangen. Den anderen Gryffindors wich er dabei geschickt aus und erreichte so ohne größere Probleme seinen Schlafsaal.  
  
Neville schnarchte schon, aber die restlichen Jungen des Schlafsaals waren noch nicht in ihren Betten.  
  
~Egal.~ Harry zog sich seinen Pyjama an, legte seine normalen Sachen auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Seine drei Dolche verstaute er in seinem Nachttischchen.  
  
~Mal sehen wie der Unterricht morgen wird.puh... man, ist das warm hier.~  
  
Harry schob die Decke etwas von seinem Körper runter und wälzte sich so lange hin und her, bis er einigermaßen komfortabel da lag. Es war ihm immer noch viel zu heiß, aber eigentlich war es schon ein paar Grad kälter geworden als über das Wochenende.  
  
Er verschwendete daran keine Gedanken mehr und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Er rannte.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wovor er wegrannte oder warum, aber das Rennen war wichtig.  
  
Er musste schnell werden, schneller, um zu entkommen.  
  
Er stolperte über eine Wurzel und ein Zischen war hinter ihm zu hören.  
  
Er erschrak, wollte weiterrennen, doch.!  
  
  
  
"Lös dich davon!"  
  
Was war das für eine Stimme?  
  
"Löse dich, du bist es nicht!"  
  
Das Angstgefühl wich, er musste nicht mehr rennen.  
  
Stattdessen wirkte alles. schwarz, unecht.  
  
"Sch. Diesmal kann er dir nichts tun."  
  
Wer konnte ihm diesmal nichts tun? Wo war er? Was war diese Stimme? Warum half sie ihm?  
  
"Weil ich einem alten Freund noch eine Menge schuldig bin." Er konnte das leise Lachen in der Stimme fast mithören.  
  
"Schlaf weiter, dir kann diesmal nichts passieren."  
  
Die weiche Stimme lullte ihn in den Schlaf.  
  
  
  
In dem Bett drehte sich der Körper Harry Potter's einmal bevor er mit einem sanften Seufzer weiterzuschlafen schien.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Am Dienstagmorgen wachte Harry gut ausgeschlafen auf. Die anderen Jungs waren schon weg und Sonnenlicht schien durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal. Hatte er so lange geschlafen?  
  
Er setzte sich im Bett auf und räkelte sich.  
  
War da nicht gestern Abend etwas gewesen, an das er sich erinnern sollte?  
  
  
  
~Wenn ich mich nicht dran erinnern kann wird es wohl nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.~  
  
Langsam stand er auf und sah nach der Uhrzeit. Zehn vor Acht. Jetzt musste er sich aber beeilen!  
  
Schnell griff er nach seinen Klamotten, um-  
  
Seine Klamotten.  
  
  
  
Sie waren weg.  
  
Harry betrachtete mit finsterer Miene den leeren Platz auf dem Nachtischchen, wo er gestern Abend mit absoluter Sicherheit seine Kleidung hingelegt hatte.  
  
~Okay. wenn die Probleme wollen könne sie welche haben!~  
  
  
  
Harry war sauer. Niemand klaute seine Sachen und kam auch noch durch damit! Und dass Ron und seine Gruppe die Sachen geklaut haben mussten, war klar. Wer hätte es sonst tun sollen?  
  
~Vielleicht handelst du zu vorschnell.~ dachte Harry, während er sich etwas neues heraussuchte. ~Vielleicht waren das die Hauselfen, welche die Sachen waschen wollten oder ähnliches.~  
  
Harry zog sich etwas schlichtes an. Ein pechschwarzes Shirt mit dazu passender, engsitzender schwarzer Lederhose. ~Hatte ich Sirius nicht angedroht ihn zu töten, wenn er mir das Ding kauft? Hm. anscheinend muss ich das wohl ausfallen lassen, sie sieht gar nicht so dumm aus.~  
  
  
  
Er betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Seine Schlange und sein schwarzes Einhorn waren jetzt gut erkennbar und Harry entschied sich, ohne Robe zu gehen, komme was wolle.  
  
Dann suchte er nach seinen fingerlosen Netzhandschuhen in schwarz und stülpte diese über. ~Grr. Wer auch immer meine Avada Kedavra Handschuhe geklaut hat, wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben. Das waren meine Lieblingshandschuhe!~  
  
Auch sein Schmuck, die Kette mit dem Pentagramm und der herabhängende Finsternisohrring, waren weg. Harry trug schnell etwas schwarzes Make-up auf und kramte nach einer anderen Kette. Schließlich fand er eine dünne, silbrige Kette mit einem Miniaturdolch als Anhänger und zog sich das Ding über den Kopf. Zum Schluss verstaute er noch seine Dolche an die gewohnten Stellen: Jeweils in einem Schuh einen und einen in den Gürtel. Dank einigen netten Zaubertricks würde auch niemand denken, dass dort ein Dolch war - nur bei der engen Lederhose hoffte Harry, dass er keine schlimmen Abdrücke kriegen würde.  
  
~Merken fürs nächste Mal: Sirius, Remus und jede andere Person, die hautenge Sachen empfiehlt anfauchen und stehen lassen. Dolche und enge Hosen vertragen sich nicht gut.~  
  
Dann griff er sich seine Schulsachen und rannte nach unten.  
  
  
  
Er würde zu spät zu seiner ersten Stunde kommen.  
  
Zaubertränke mit Severus.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry stoppte vor der bereits geschlossenen Klassenzimmertür und holte Luft. Er wollte nicht auch noch total aus der Puste dort erscheinen. Er ordnete seine Kleidung und riss wütend die Tür auf.  
  
  
  
Severus bedachte ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Die anderen Schüler starrten Harry an, nicht wenige von ihnen seine Tattoos. Was die Slytherins besonders interessant fanden, war die Schlange.  
  
  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte mein Zuspätkommen, Professor Snape aber jemand," dabei fixierte er Hermine und knurrte leise, "fand es witzig meine Kleidung verschwinden zu lassen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich sagen, dass einiges davon teuer war und ich an anderen Gegenständen sehr hänge. Sollten sie innerhalb dieses Tages nicht wieder auftauchen, sehe ich mich gezwungen nach ihnen zu suchen."  
  
  
  
Da Harry die ganze Zeit lang Hermine angestarrt hatte, war ziemlich klar wem er mehr oder minder die Schuld an seinen verschwundenen Sachen gab.  
  
"Das mag sein, Potter, aber zu spät ist zu spät. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Und dann"  
  
"Warten sie Professor."  
  
Die Klasse sah Harry entgeistert an und Severus Augenbraue schoss wieder in die Höhe.  
  
Harry schickte Hermine einen fiesen Blick. "Könnten sie vielleicht mehr Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen? Vielleicht hilft das ja meine Sachen wieder zu mir zurück zu finden."  
  
  
  
Die Slytherins unterdrückten ein Kichern und einige der anderen Schüler schmunzelten, die restlichen - Hermine eingeschlossen - sahen entsetzt aus.  
  
Harry wollte mehr Strafpunkte haben?  
  
  
  
Severus Mund verformte sich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen während Harry sich neben Blaise setzte.  
  
"Das ein Schüler mal nach Strafpunkten bittet ist ein neues Vorkommnis, aber da sie so freundlich darum gebeten haben und nach meinen Kenntnissen eine Robe zur Kleidung eines normalen Zauberers dazu gehört - welche sie nicht anhaben, Potter - fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor."  
  
Hermine sog erschrocken Luft ein. Das konnte Harry doch nicht egal sein?  
  
Severus sah Harry hämisch an. "Genug Strafpunkte, Potter?"  
  
Harry schickte Hermine noch einen finsteren Blick. "Aber ja doch, danke Professor. Das war überaus freundlich von ihnen."  
  
  
  
Einige Slytherins brachen in Gelächter aus. Harry Potter bedankte sich bei Severus Snape für Strafpunkte?!  
  
Severus hingegen bekam ein Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
  
"Auch wenn es sehr erfrischend ist einen Schüler zu sehen, der sich über seine Bestrafung freut - zehn Strafpunkte für die Beleidigung."  
  
Hermine stutze. Welche Beleidigung?  
  
  
  
Harry grinste. "Natürlich, Entschuldigung Professor. Das war natürlicher überaus fies von ihnen, nicht freundlich."  
  
Das war's. Draco Malfoy fing an, unkontrolliert zu lachen und schon bald stimmten einige andere Slytherins mit ein.  
  
  
  
"Ruhe!" befahl Severus und schnell fingen die Schüler sich. "Nach dieser erfreulichen kleinen Darbietung sollten wir uns wieder dem Unterricht zu wenden. Granger, klappen sie ihren Fliegenfänger zu."  
  
  
  
Blaise klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. "Weißt du eigentlich was der erfreuliche Kommentar gerade war?"  
  
Harry wusste es natürlich, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.  
  
Blaise grinste. "Professor Snape hat dir gerade gesagt, dass er das, was du gemacht hast, gut fand."  
  
Harry grinste Blaise an und widmete sich dann dem Unterricht.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Nach dem Unterricht verließen die Schüler den Klassenraum und Hermine kam zu Harry, der mit Blaise und einigen anderen Slytherins noch an der Wand neben dem Zimmer stand.  
  
Darunter war auch Draco, der bei Hermines Ankunft gleich seine beste Malfoy-Stimme herausholte.  
  
"Sie an, sieh an, das Schlammblut kommt zu Besuch. Ist das Waschweib hier um die Wäsche abzuliefern?"  
  
Die Slytherins grinsten und Hermine funkelte zuerst Draco, dann Harry wütend an.  
  
  
  
"Warum hast du das gemacht? Das waren sechzig Punkte Abzug!"  
  
Harry, der immer noch stinksauer wegen seiner Kleidung war, drehte sich zu Draco und meinte mit großen Augen, als wenn es eine Weltneuheit wäre: "Sie kann zählen!"  
  
Die Slytherins grölten vor Lachen und Draco grinste Harry an.  
  
  
  
Hermine wurde jetzt auch langsam sauer.  
  
"Harry, weißt du überhaupt, was dein einer Ohrring ist? Es ist gut, dass du den nicht mehr trägst!"  
  
Sein Ohrring. Der Finsternisohrring, in den Severus noch eine Rune zu Harrys Schutz eingezaubert hatte.  
  
  
  
Ein Knurren entfuhr Harry und er trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Hermine zu.  
  
"Granger." Es kam mehr heraus wie ein tiefes Zischen und schlagartig waren die Slytherins ruhig.  
  
"Dieser Ohrring war ein Geschenk von einem guten Freund und wenn er bis heute Abend nicht wieder auf meinem Tischchen steht, dann werde ich in mir holen kommen, ist das klar?"  
  
  
  
Hermine schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. "Da. Siehst du, es wirkt schon. Tut mir leid, Harry, aber dieser Ohrring ist gefährlich. Wir können ihn dir nicht wiedergeben."  
  
  
  
Harry wollte ihr schon sagen, dass er gerade dabei war gefährlich zu werden, beherrschte sich aber und versuchte, seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
"Hermine," fing er dann in einem zuckersüßen und deutlich gezwungenem Ton an, "lass es mich dir noch einmal erklären: Meine Sachen, egal ob Kleidung, Schmuck, Bücher oder jegliche andere Utensilien, gehören mir. Ich finde es nicht witzig, interessant, amüsant oder irgendwie erbaulich falls jemand anfängt sie verschwinden zu lassen. Du hast gerade selbst zugegeben, dass ihr meine Sachen habt und wie du hier sehen kannst gibt es mehrere Zeugen dafür. Sollten nicht alle meine Besitztümer bis spätestens heute Abend wieder da auftauchen, wo ich sie zuletzt hingelegt hatte, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich und Ron offiziell wegen Diebstahl anzuzeigen."  
  
  
  
Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eins Fisches. Draco gab mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen und in Windeseile bauten die Slytherins sich hinter Harry auf. Draco stellte sich links, Blaise rechts neben Harry während die übrigen sich links und rechts verteilten.  
  
  
  
Hermines Augen fingen an, wässrig zu werden und sie war den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Harry, was ist nur mit dir passiert? Hat der dunkle Lord dich den Sommer über gefangen gehabt oder warum benimmst du dich jetzt so? Das würdest du doch sonst nie machen. Harry, erinnere dich doch an die letzten Jahre. Das muss doch irgendein Zauber sein, unter dem du stehst!"  
  
  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich hundertprozentig Zauber- und Fluchfrei bin, danke der Nachfrage. Dafür bin ich aber stocksauer. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es bei dir und Ron aussieht, aber do wo ich den Sommer über war wird es nicht als guter Ton bezeichnet, über Nacht bestohlen zu werden. Oder ist das bei euch normal? Liegt das vielleicht in der Erziehung?" fragte Harry spöttisch.  
  
  
  
Hermine schluchzte, drehte sich um und rannte weg. Die Slytherins grölten unverhohlen und Draco klopfte Harry auf die Schulter  
  
"Erstklassige Vorstellung, Potter. Wenn du deine Sachen nicht kriegst, bin ich mir sicher jeder hier bezeugt das Gespräch, oder?"  
  
Dracos Bemerkung wurde mit mehreren gegrölten 'Na klar!'s beantwortet.  
  
  
  
Blaise sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich fürchte ich muss jetzt los in meinen Unterricht." Sofort checkten die anderen Slytherins die Zeit. Harry wandte sich an Blaise. "Was hast du jetzt? Ich muss jetzt zu Latein."  
  
Blaise nickte. "Ich hab kein Latein." Draco meldete sich. "Aber ich. Gehen wir, Potter? Die Gryffindioten werden gleich sicherlich ne Show abziehen."  
  
Dominik, der kleine mit den aschblonden Haaren, fluchte verärgert. "Verdammt. Mann, und ich hab kein Latein. Das hätt' ich gern gesehen." Einige Slytherins grinsten, andere lachten und Draco und Harry machten sich auf zum Lateinunterricht.  
  
  
  
Der Lateinunterricht verlief ereignislos.  
  
Professor Klingler erklärte etwas von der Geschichte der Sprache Latein, dann wurde schon mal ein einfacher Text gelesen und ein paar Vokabeln aufgegeben.  
  
Klingler kam pünktlich, schien sehr korrekt und akademisch zu sein, bevorteilte zumindest kein Haus und war dafür sehr auf sein Latein versessen.  
  
Es war größtenteils langweilig, obwohl die giftigen Blicke der Gryffindors schon sehr amüsant waren.  
  
  
  
Draco indessen schien es sehr amüsant zu finden, ständig einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter zu haben und Hermine und Ron mit giftigen Blicken zu bedenken. Das definitiv hinterhältige und selbstzufriedene Grinsen das er dabei trug brachte vor allem Ron auf die Palme während Hermine aussah als hätte sie ernsthaft geheult.  
  
  
  
Erstaunlicherweise taten die Gryffindors auch nichts nach dem Lateinunterricht - sie bewegten sich als eine geschlossene Gruppe aus dem Raum, mit Hermine und Ron in der Mitte. Draco wartete geduldig auf Harry, der noch seine Sachen ordentlich wegpackte.  
  
"Mensch, Potter, wie lange brauchst du denn zum Packen?"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ich will sicher sein, dass alles da ist. Bei Ronald Weasley weiß man ja anscheinend nie, ob nachher etwas fehlt." Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte er besonders laut gesagt und auf den Flur hinaus gerufen, damit Ron es auch sicherlich noch hören konnte.  
  
  
  
"Potter, dieses neue Du gefällt mir." Draco grinste, ein fieses Grinsen, aber Harry wusste, das es ihm gegenüber gut gemeint war.  
  
"Wie wunderbar, Malfoy. Jetzt muss ich nur noch dich abrichten und dann ist alles perfekt."  
  
Draco stutzte und folgte Harry dann eilig, der auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war.  
  
  
  
Verteidigung war langweilig und ohne wirklichen Informationen. Lesen, bis Seite sonst-noch-was Absatz sowieso und dann wieder das schöne Ratespielchen, das man bei Umrbidge spielen konnte: Ist das nächste was sie sagt wahr oder falsch?  
  
Harry erklärte Blaise die Regeln seines selbstausgedachten Spieles und schon nach kurzer Zeit amüsierten sich die beiden großartig.  
  
Immer bevor Umbridge etwas 'erklärte' oder 'eine Frage beantwortete' würde jeder von ihnen etwas wispern: Entweder 'richtig' oder 'falsch'. Dann wurde gewartet und beobachtet, wer recht hatte oder ob beide falsch lagen.  
  
Natürlich war die richtige Rateentscheidung meistens 'falsch', aber dafür konnte man sich richtig freuen, wenn mal ein 'richtig' dazwischen kam.  
  
  
  
Nach Verteidigung ging es zum Mittagessen. Schon als Harry mit Blaise in die Halle kam, bemerkte er, wie ihm vom Gryffindortisch eine kalte Welle entgegen schwappte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass seine Empathie wieder am Werke war. Er fühlte die Emotionen der Gryffindors: Abneigung.  
  
"Du könntest vielleicht an unseren Tisch kommen." bot Blaise leise an, als er Harrys Zögern bemerkte.  
  
"Nein, nein, lass nur. So einfach werden die mich nicht los. Besprich du lieber mit Draco einige Sachen über die Lernstunden, die du einfädeln wolltest."  
  
Blaise nickte. Harry bekam einen plötzliche Informationsschwall.  
  
Blaise Zaibini, rechtschaffen böse. Respekt. Anerkennung. Bewunderung.  
  
Harry ging langsam zum Ende des Gryffindortisches, während er über diese Infos nachdachte. Blaise bewunderte und respektierte ihn. Und da er rechtschaffen war, erkannte er eine strikte Ordnung an und ordnete sich ohne Probleme ein. Harry erkannte in der Halle, am Gryffindortisch, dass Blaise ein loyaler, williger und vor allem höriger Anhänger von ihm war.  
  
Damit war Blaise ungemein wichtig. Bei Draco Malfoy befürchtete Harry, dass der Junge immer irgendetwas für sich herausschlagen wollte. Natürlich, Blaise wollte das auch, aber wenn diese Infos stimmten, dann würde Blaise versuchen, sich das Beste zu holen, solange er das mit den Regeln vereinbaren konnte.  
  
Konnte man von Draco Malfoy das gleiche sagen?  
  
  
  
Harry ignorierte die anderen Gryffindors und auch die fragenden Blicke vom Lehrertisch. Und die fragenden Blicke vom Rest der Halle. Er konnte die Fragen fast spüren, die im Raum standen.  
  
Abneigung Neugier Abneigung Neugier Hass Enttäuschung Neugier Abneigung Zweifel Unverständlichkeit Abneigung Neugier Neu-  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen und massierte seine Stirn. Reagierte er über? Was war das, eine Art empathischer Kurzschluss? Die Gefühle, die er gerade gefühlt hatte waren so stark gewesen und. einfach zu viel.  
  
Er versuchte, so gut es ging die Gefühle auszuschließen und sie nicht zu beachten und nach einigen Minuten ebbten sie wieder ab.  
  
Was war gerade passiert?  
  
~Denk nach, Harry. Das ist doch das, was Severus sagst das du machen sollst. Empathie ist das Fühlen der Gefühle anderer Leute. Gesteuert durch Konzentration. Ich habe mich nicht konzentriert. Warum ist das passiert? Oh nein, was, wenn meine Sinne auch so durchdrehen können, weil das mit meine Zeichen zusammenhängt?~  
  
Neugier Abneigung Neugier Neugi-  
  
Harry atmete einmal langsam aus und ein.  
  
~Beruhig dich, dann- Natürlich! Ich war vorher wütend und jetzt gerade panisch. Ich habe meine Empathie hochgeschraubt, weil ich selbst total aufgebracht war.~  
  
Harry aß sein Essen auf und verließ die Halle alleine. Jetzt hatte er eh Unterricht mit den Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
  
Würde er immer so. durchdrehen, wenn er etwas durcheinander war?  
  
~Ich muss es nur kontrollieren können.~  
  
Das sagte er sich selbst in Gedanken immer wieder. Es würde schon alles gut gehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiersprachen mit den Hufflepuffs war langweilig. Genauso langweilig wie so einige Stunden dieses Schuljahr.  
  
Ludo Dacàrd war ein mittelmäßig großer Franzose mit tiefschwarzem Haar und blauen Augen. Er schien sehr freundlich zu sein und sich auf seinem Gebiet auszukennen, aber trotzdem war die erste Stunde langweilig und die anderen Schüler halfen dem nicht bei. Die meisten hörten nur halb zu und redeten mehr untereinander.  
  
Harry realisierte, dass Tiersprachen eines dieser Schlaffächer war, die nur selten von jemanden genommen wurden, der wirklich Interesse hatte.  
  
~Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass die Begabung für irgendeine Tiersprache sehr selten ist und deswegen nur wenige Leute je Nutzen aus diesem Unterricht ziehen können.~ schlussfolgerte Harry. Er war ja ein Parselmund, er interessierte sich für den Unterricht.  
  
Die erste Sprache war Vogelsprache, mit der man angeblich die meisten Vögel ansprechen konnte. Da man sie nicht erlernen konnte, ging der Unterricht sehr um Theorie und die Hintergründe hinter den Sprach-Mündern, sprich: Warum konnten einige Leute die Sprachen sprechen und andere nicht?  
  
  
  
Nach dieser Stunde hatte Harry glücklicherweise frei und noch etwas Zeit bevor er im Kerker bei Severus erscheinen musste.  
  
  
  
Er trabte in den Gryffindorturm hoch und schlüpfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von den Anwesenden wurde er mit eisiger Stille begrüßt. Ron saß ebenfalls schon mit Dean am Kamin und spielte Schach. Irgendwie war Harry klar, dass Ron deutlich weniger Unterricht hatte als er.  
  
  
  
Ron war wütend, äußerst wütend. Er stand auf und ging auf Harry zu.  
  
"Sieh an, der liebe Slytherin Freund Harry Potter."  
  
"Schau da, schau da, der Feigling, der des nachts die Kleider stiehlt und tagsüber erst etwas sagt wenn er wieder sicher am heimische Herd ist."  
  
  
  
Harry hatte Ron unterschätzt. Ronald Weasley hatte eine natürliche Veranlagung zum Jähzorn und war schon den ganzen Morgen über wütender geworden. Erst hatte Hermine etwas über Harrys Ohrring gesagt, dass er zwar nicht richtig verstand, außer, dass der Ohrring gefährlich war. Dann war Hermine heulend zu ihm gerannt und hatte wieder etwas über Harry gesagt. Dann hatte er über die verlorenen Punkte gehört und dann die selbstgefällige Haltung von Draco Malfoy. Und jetzt beleidigte Harry ihn auch noch.  
  
  
  
Ron tat das, was Harry eigentlich schon hätte voraussehen können: Er holte aus und schlug zu.  
  
  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit auszuweichen. Rons Faust traf ihn mitten im Gesicht. Er ging mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. Einige Sekunden lang tat sich nichts im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron starrte nur wütend auf Harry und der Rest der Gryffindors sah teilnahmslos zu. Harry hob seine eine Hand und tastete vorsichtig in seinem Gesicht. Er war mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden gelandet und hatte sich mit einer Hand abgestützt.  
  
Harry fühlte etwas warmes an seiner Nase.  
  
~Ich habe Nasenbluten. Ronald Weasley hat mir einen vollen Kinnhaken auf die Nase verpasst.~  
  
  
  
Harry starrte seine blutige Hand an. Ron verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Bist du jetzt endlich aufgewacht, Harry? Einige Leute brauchen ja solche Weckrufe!"  
  
Harry sah Ron an. Erst seine Kleider, dann Hermines Verhalten, jetzt Ron.  
  
Jetzt war Harry sauer. Mehr als sauer, er war wütend.  
  
  
  
"Allerdings bin ich jetzt aufgewacht. Aber ich fürchte, dass dir das nicht gefallen wird." Harry schwang sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit einer Wand ab während er mit der anderen einen Dolch aus seinem Schuh zog und stand auf. Dann bückte er sich und zog den zweiten Dolch aus dem anderen Schuh. Das alles geschah unheimlich schnell und auf einmal stand Ron verunsichert und blinzelt vor ihm.  
  
Harry grollte bedrohlich. "Das war deine Art zu kämpfen, Weasley: In einer sicheren Umgebung, umgeben von Leuten, die dich nur unterstützen würden. Jetzt zeige ich dir, meine Art zu kämpfen."  
  
  
  
Harry war so wütend, er achtete gar nicht darauf, ob er spezielle Kampfschritte verwendete oder nicht. Er schob seinen linken Fuß etwas vor und bückte sich etwas. Dadurch sah er aus wie ein Tier kurz vor dem Angriffssprung. Ron sah auf einmal nicht mehr verunsichert aus, sondern ballte seine Fäuste.  
  
Das war sein Fehler. Bevor Ron zum Angriff ansetzen konnte hatte Harry einen Satz nach vorne gemacht. Er schoss an Ron fast vorbei, drehte sich an seinem Rücken entlang und hielt einen Dolch direkt unter Rons Kehle, den anderen hätte er fast in Rons Rücken gebohrt. Nur wenige Millimeter vor diesem Ziel stoppte er sich selbst.  
  
Ron war aschfahl und stand angespannt vor ihm. Harry stand jetzt direkt hinter Ron und hatte ihn durch seinen einen Dolch im 'Schwitzkasten'.  
  
"Ron," zischte Harry bedrohlich in das Ohr des Rotschopfes, "tu so etwas nie wieder.."  
  
Dann zog er den Dolch weg und trat mit seinem einen Fuß in Rons Kniekehle. Ron fiel vorne über und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
  
  
Harry steckte seine beiden Dolche wieder in seine Schuhe, warf Ron noch einen dreckigen Blick zu und verschwand nach oben in seinen Schlafraum.  
  
  
  
Kaum war er aus dem Blickfeld fingen die anderen auch schon an, sich wild zu unterhalten und Harry konnte hören, wie mehrere Leute zu Ron rannten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grummelnd riss Harry die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und schmiss sie hinter sich wieder zu. Das würde noch für Spannungen sorgen, aber das war Harry egal. Schlecht gelaunt warf er sich auf sein Bett und blieb regungslos so liegen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gelegen hatte, als er hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Mindestens drei Personen kamen langsam in das Zimmer, als wenn sie Angst hätten. Was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man Harrys Vorstellung von gerade bedachte.  
  
  
  
Zögerliche Schritte gingen auf sein Bett zu und kamen ihm näher. Als er sich sicher war, mindestens eine der Personen links neben seinem Bett sehen zu könne, machte Harry die Augen auf und rollte sich auf die Seite.  
  
Er sah in die erschreckten Gesichter von drei elfjährigen Jungs.  
  
  
  
Harry lächelte. "Hallo."  
  
Die drei entspannten sich wieder etwas. Harry sah sie an. Einer hatte braunes Haar und blau-graue Augen, der zweite tiefrotes Haar und blaue Augen und der dritte dunkelbraunes Haar und braune Augen.  
  
Der rothaarige meinte nervös: "Hallo."  
  
Harry lächelte die drei wieder an. "Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, nur weil ich eben ausgetickt bin. Es ist nur so, wisst ihr. heute morgen hat jemand meine Klamotten geklaut und ein paar andere, mir sehr wichtige Dinge. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass Ron mit dabei war. Ich fürchte ich bin gerade eben etwas durchgedreht."  
  
Der mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren nickte. "Ja, aber das cool aus!"  
  
Harry stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab. "Cool?"  
  
Der andere braunhaarige Junge nickte. "Ja! So einfach wusch und alles war vorbei."  
  
  
  
Harry schmunzelte. "Nun, für euch war es vielleicht cool, aber was, wenn ich Ron verletzt hätte? Das wollte ich gar nicht."  
  
Der rothaarige horchte auf. "Wolltest du nicht?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich mag an sich keine Gewalt. Bei Gewalt wird immer jemand verletzt. Solange es geht sollte man andere Wege finden, um ein Problem zu lösen."  
  
"Aber gerade sah das so aus, als wenn du das richtig gut könntest und schon länger tust!" meinte der rothaarige wieder.  
  
Harry nickte. "Das stimmt. Ich kämpfe gerne, allerdings nur im freundschaftlichen Trainingskampf, wenn es klar ist, dass niemand stirbt oder ernsthaft verletzt werden kann. Wenn zwei Leute miteinander kämpfen, die wissen, was sie tun, dann kann das sehr gut für die Nerven sein. Man reagiert sich ab, lenkt sich so vom Tagesgeschehen ab . und am Ende ist man auch so ausgepowert das man gut schläft." Beim letzten Teil grinste Harry und die drei kleinen Jungs grinsten zurück.  
  
Der braunhaarige setzte sich nervös zu Harry aufs Bett. Harry setzte sich auf und machte etwas Platz. "Bitte, setzt euch doch alle."  
  
Schnell krabbelten die beiden anderen mit aufs Bett.  
  
  
  
"Wo hast du denn so gut kämpfen gelernt?" wollte der braunhaarige jetzt wissen.  
  
"Ein Freund hat es mir beigebracht. Und ich bin nicht gut."  
  
"Aber du warst da unten doch so schnell!" Harry schmunzelte erneut. "Schnelligkeit ist relativ. Ich war eigentlich nicht schnell, ich war nur schneller als Ron. Ihr denkt, dass ich gut bin, weil ihr nicht so gut seid. Das ist alles relativ, versteht ihr? Wenn Hermine einen Test schreibt und eine eins kriegt, dann ist Ron mit einer zwei natürlich schlechter. Aber eines der Ravenclaw Mädchen kriegt eine eins plus und ist noch besser. Und im nächsten Fach sind die Noten vielleicht ganz anders! Versteht ihr?"  
  
Die drei nickten gelehrig. "Und weil Sascha schneller rennt als wir, ist er besser, aber Lisa aus Hufflepuff rennt noch viel schneller!" meinte der rothaarige.  
  
  
  
Harry nickte. "Das habt ihr gut verstanden! Aber, wer ist Sascha?"  
  
Harry lächelte belustigt als die drei rot wurden. Sie hatten sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Der braunhaarige meinte schnell: "Ich bin Sascha."  
  
Der rothaarige hieß Markus und der Junge mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren Lawrence.  
  
"Nett euch kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße Harry, aber das weiß ja jeder." Die drei grinsten etwas.  
  
Sascha sah Harry fragend an. "Kannst du uns beibringen, auch so zu kämpfen?"  
  
Harry hatte die Frage schon kommen sehen. Er dachte nach, schließlich seufzte er beim Anblick der drei bittende Gesichter. Die drei kleinen waren nett. Und ihre Neugierde und Bewunderung schmeichelten Harry auch irgendwie, wo er sich gedanklich doch schon an das ausgestoßen sein gewöhnt hatte.  
  
  
  
"Also, hört mir zu. Ich bringe euch ein paar kleine Tricks bei, mit denen ihr euch mit einem Messer verteidigen könnt. Aber ein paar kleine Regeln gibt es. Ihr greift niemanden einfach so an und verteidigt euch nur. Mit sinnloser Gewalt kommt man nirgends hin, sie schadet nur. Außerdem dürft ihr die Tricks niemandem weiterverraten oder zeigen, okay? Und es darf keiner wissen, wo ich euch die Tricks beibringe und dass ich sie euch beibringe. Denn die anderen Gryffindors würden euch sicherlich das Leben schwer machen, wenn sie es mitkriegen würden und das will ich nicht. Einverstanden?"  
  
  
  
Die drei sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann eifrig. "Okay. Wie wär's, wenn wir dann Mittwochs und Donnerstags abends ein wenig üben würden? Ich habe viel Unterricht, aber an den Tagen ab ich ein wenig Zeit."  
  
Die drei riefen mehrmals glücklich ja und Lawrence fiel Harry um den Hals. Harry lachte und wuschelte dem Kleinen durch die Haare.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harrys restlicher Nachmittag war erholsam. Er entspannte sich in 'seinem' Schlafsaal - keiner der anderen Jungen traute sich dort hinein zu kommen solange er drin war - las ein wenig in der neuen Monatsausgabe vom 'Schwarzen Magier - einer Zeitschrift für junge Schwarzmagier und angehende dunkle Zauberer. Severus war so freundlich gewesen und hatte Harry ein Abonnement besorgt. Besonders interessant fand er einen Artikel über die Verwendung von Phönixblut in einfacheren tränken, wodurch man die Wirkung angeblich teilweise um das zehnfache vergrößern konnte. Dann war da noch die Liste mit den Buchempfehlungen, von denen Harry fleißig alles durchlas und mal sehen konnte, was er sich über Severus bestellen konnte oder anderswo würde kaufen können.  
  
  
  
Am meisten angetan jedoch war er von einem Artikel über einen speziellen Laden in Knockturn Alley, einem Art Cafe für junge dunkle Zauberer, in dem man sich auch einfach nur aufhalten konnte um zu lesen oder sich zu unterhalten. Sollte er in den Ferien oder sonst wann einmal nach Knockturn Alley kommen und Zeit haben, wollte er unbedingt dort hin.  
  
  
  
Dann kam der der Zeitpunkt, an dem plötzlich die Tür aufging und Ginny in den Schlafsaal schlüpfte. Sie schleppte sie einen Bündel Kleidung mit sich.  
  
"Hier, schnell! Ronald und Hermine bereden gerade, ob sie die Sachen zurückgeben sollen oder nicht. Ich habe sie schnell genommen, keiner hat mich bemerkt. Ich muss schnell wieder zurück. Malfoy und Blaise sagen, wenn Ronald irgendetwas dummes macht brauchst du nur in den Kerker zu kommen. Die halbe Schule weiß schon von eurer Prügelei. Ron will noch zu McGonagall, pass also auf dich auf!"  
  
Und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg.  
  
Harry blinzelte etwas überrascht in den Raum hinein, grinste dann aber Aragog - der faul auf dem Nachttischchen lag - an und zog sich um. Seine Robe kam über seine jetzigen Kleidungsstücke, seine Netzhandschuhe wurden wieder gegen die anderen schwarzen Ausgetauscht. Sein Ohrring kam wieder in sein Ohr und schnell wechselte er seine Kette.  
  
  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete er sich im Spiegel, der im Schlafsaal stand.  
  
~Wunderbar.~ Ein Drücken an seinem Bauch machte ihn wieder auf die viel zu enge Hose und den viel zu schweren Dolch im Gürtel aufmerksam. Hastig schlüpfte er aus der Hose und zog sich die andere an.  
  
~Jetzt ist es perfekt.~ Leider hatte der Dolch doch einen Abdruck aufs einer Haut hinterlassen, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Schnell verstaute Harry seine Zeitschrift und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Kerker. Er war zwar etwas zu früh, aber das war jetzt auch egal.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Severus hatte gerade erst den Unterricht für seinen letzten Kurs beendet und war daher etwas überrascht, Harry zu sehen. Doch die Überraschung wandelte sich ziemlich schnell in Besorgnis und Ärger auf die Weasleys und Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Deine Sachen sind wieder da? Und was ist mit dieser Prügelei passiert?" Harry war gerade erst in Severus Quartier eingetreten und wurde schon aufs genaueste untersucht.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ja, meine Sachen sind wieder da, Ginny Weasley hat sie für mich von Ron zurück geklaut. Und es war keine richtige Prügelei."  
  
  
  
Severus starrte ihn an. "Keine richtige Prügelei? Harry, da ist trockenes Blut an deiner Nase, an deinem Mund und sogar an deinem Hals. Hat dich irgendwer so durch die Gegend laufen sehen?"  
  
  
  
Harry sah Severus verwirrt an und tastete in seinem Gesicht. "Ja, stimmt, ich habe das Blut gar nicht abgewaschen, komisch. Nein, mich hat niemand gesehen, ich hab mich nach unten geschlichen." Harrys Stimme verlor sich zum Ende des Satzes hin.  
  
  
  
Severus Blick verfinsterte sich. "Jetzt kommst du erst mal mit in mein Badezimmer, damit ich dir das Blut abwaschen kann und dann erzählst du mir ganz genau, was vorgefallen ist."  
  
  
  
Harry erzählte, während Severus sorgfältig Harrys Gesicht wusch und sich die Nase ansah. Die ganze Zeit lang war Severus ruhig und wurde langsam aber sicher immer wütender auf die Weasleys, besonders auf Ron. Ginny hingegen fing er an etwas zu mögen, da Harry es so aussehen ließ als hätte sie ihm die Sachen aus Freundschaft gebracht und würde sich nur vor Ron fürchten.  
  
Ginny fürchtete sich sicher nicht vor Ron oder ihrer Familie, sie war bloß viel wertvoller, wenn sie niemand verdächtigte oder beachtete. Aber Harry wollte Severus noch nichts von seiner Idee erzählen, was den aufkommenden Krieg anging.  
  
  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags bis zum Abendessen hin ließ Severus ihn dann Zauberformeln aufsagen, wiederholen, erklären und auswendig lernen. Einige komplexere Sprüche mit flächendeckender Wirkung hatten satz-lange Beschwörungsformeln und die musste man nun mal auswendig lernen.  
  
Dann bekam Harry noch ein paar Bücher in die Hand gedrückt mit dem Auftrag: Lies das! - und schon gab es Abendessen.  
  
Harry brachte die Bücher weg und setzte sich wieder gut gelaunt an den Gryffindortisch.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Am Dienstag gab es keine Probleme mit den Lehrern wegen der Prügelei zwischen Ron und Harry und am Mittwoch auch nicht.  
  
Harry hatte keine weiteren Probleme. Die meisten Gryffindors mieden ihn, einige der Jüngeren schienen seine Kampfvorstellung toll gefunden zu haben und andere blieben einfach ruhig.  
  
Von den anderen Schülern kamen gemischte Reaktionen. Die meisten der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws behandelten Harry mit Vorsicht und passten auf, wenn er im Raum war. Einige von ihnen mieden ihn ebenfalls, andere fanden ihn auf einmal ganz interessant. Nur die Slytherins schienen auf einmal an seinen Fersen zu kleben. Einige der Jüngeren bettelten praktisch um Kampfunterricht und Hilfe in ihren schlechten Fächern, viele der älteren Jahrgänge behandelten Harry auf einmal viel freundlicher.  
  
Ron und Hermine behandelten Harry mit offener Verachtung und versuchten ihn so oft es ging öffentlich runter zu machen. Das einzigste Problem war, das Harry sich nicht darum scherte oder bei den schmerzlicheren Kommentaren keine Reaktion zeigte.  
  
  
  
Die ganze Woche ging es so, bis zum Samstag. Blaise war wie Harrys stiller Schatten, folgte ihm überall hin und schien auch für Harrys guten Ruf bei den Slytherins gesorgt zu haben.  
  
Draco spielte sich auf wie ein Playboy oder der Schicki-Micki Junge einer bekannten Boygroup. Er machte seine sarkastischen und verletzenden Kommentare, lief wie immer arrogant durch die Gegend und spielte sich auf. Allerdings blieb er dabei 'an Harrys Seite' und so sprachen die Schüler schon am Samstag vom 'neuen Trio' in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harrys neue Unterrichtsfächer waren interessant. Gaiamantie war die Kunst der Lebensmagie und das Gegenteil zu Nekromantie. Da sie als höchst starke Magieart galt durfte sie nur theoretisch unterrichtet werden.  
  
Harry mochte die Lehrerin nicht. Sie war voreingenommen gegenüber allem, was mit dunkler oder schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte und hatte als Gaiamantin natürliche Vorurteile gegen Nekromanten. Da Percy nekromantische Fähigkeiten hatte, konnte Harry Elewiel Rosenblüte nicht ausstehen.  
  
Duellieren war interessant, machte Harry aber nicht viel Spaß. Seine Reflexe waren schon besser als die der anderen in seiner Hufflepuff - Gryffindor Gruppe und so gewann er jedes Duell einfach dadurch, dass er den feindlichen Sprüchen auswich und dann den Gegner entweder so müde machte oder ihn im richtigen Moment von der Seite erwischte.  
  
Wahrsagen war. wie immer. Todlangweilig.  
  
Ritualzauber hingegen.  
  
  
  
Harry fragte sich schon seid dem Mittwoch, warum Ritualzauber - wenn auch nur theoretisch - überhaupt im Stundenplan waren. Ritualzauber waren meist schwarzmagischer Natur. Das hatte auch Lucard, der Professor, den Schülern der Ravenclaw Gryffindor Klasse klar gemacht und von jeder Anwendung unter den Augen des Gesetzes abgeraten. Es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass der Mann praktizierender Schwarzmagier war: Seine Augen hatte eine leicht-violette Verfärbung und seine Haut war blasser als normal. Aus Severus Unterricht wusste Harry, das solche Veränderung am Körper nur durch zu starke Aufnahme von zu viel schwarzer Magie passierten.  
  
Da Severus ihn vor Lucard gewarnt hatte, verhielt Harry sich in seinem Unterricht vorsichtig. Das schien jedoch unnötig zu sein, denn durch Harrys Extra-Wissen über einige kleinere Ritualzauber Regeln und sein neues Wissen um die dunklen Künste war er einer der Bestinformiertesten im Kurs. Keiner der Gryffindors wusste etwas über Ritualzauber und nur ein paar Ravenclaws hatten etwas darüber gelesen.  
  
Lucard hatte Harry in der ersten Schulwoche schon dreimal gelobt und zweimal einen Kommentar über sein superbes Verständnis fallen gelassen. Am Samstag jedoch, am Ende der zweiten Stunde, hatte er Harry zurückgehalten.  
  
  
  
"Du praktizierst." Hatte er gesagt. "ich kann. negative Schwingungen von dir fühlen."  
  
Dann hatte er Harry mit seinen blau-violetten Augen angesehen und seine langen, braunen Haare hinter sein Ohr geschoben. "Wenn du willst, kannst du. Extra-Stunden haben. Aber nur wenn du Zeit. und Lust hast." Dann hatte er Harry angelächelt.  
  
  
  
Momentan lag Harry auf seinem Bett und wartete auf Ginny, die ihn zum Treffen mit Draco und Blaise abholen wollte, wenn die Luft rein war.  
  
Warum sollte er nicht auf Lucards Angebot eingehen? Remus hatte ihn sicherlich vor Lucard gewarnt, weil er praktizierender Schwarzmagier war und Severus, weil er wahrscheinlich befürchtet hatte, Lucard würde etwas verraten.  
  
Severus war ja so unheimlich paranoid.  
  
Und etwas extra Nachhilfe in Ritualzaubern würde ihm vielleicht helfen.  
  
  
  
Aber hatte er dafür überhaupt noch Zeit? Schon jetzt hatte er verdammt wenig Freizeit, und die drei kleinen Gryffindors waren auch noch da.  
  
Die drei waren richtig begeistert von den kleinen Tricks, die Harry ihnen zeigte.  
  
Ginny kam ins Zimmer gehastet und Harry setzte sich im Bett auf. "Bist du fertig?"  
  
"Ja. Es ist gerade niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Malfoy und Blaise treffen uns in der dunklen Nische im vierten Stock."  
  
Harry nickte, stand auf, zog sich seine Robe an und lief mit Ginny schnell nach unten und dann durch die Korridore. Sie mussten mehrmals stoppen und sich verstecken um den Schülern ausweichen zu können, aber ansonsten kamen sie schnell voran.  
  
Letztendlich waren sie im vierten Stock und steuerten die 'dunkle Nische', eine abgelegene Ecke in einem unbenutztem Gang, an.  
  
Draco und Blaise warteten bereits. Draco sah sehr aufgeregt aus.  
  
"Vergiss es, Potter. Heute kommt keiner raus. Ein paar Siebentklässler wollten schon nach Hogsmeade, aber Dumbledore hat verschiedene Leute an allen Geheimgängen postiert. Der alte Fatzke will alle Schüler auf Hogwarts behalten solange kein offizieller Ausgang ist."  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Lass Dumbledore nur machen. Wir gehen durch die Weide. Hinten im Hof sollte jetzt keiner sein - Ginny, kannst du uns da unten in fünf Minuten treffen? Wir sollten lieber nicht gemeinsam durch die Gänge spazieren." Ginny nickte und flitzte schon wieder weg.  
  
"Die kleine Weasley hast du ja schon gut abgerichtet." meinte Draco leise während er ihr hinter sah.  
  
"Ich habe sie nicht abgerichtet, Malfoy. Aber soll ich ihr sagen, dass ihr Hintern Ziel deiner Aufmerksamkeit geworden ist?" Draco warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser grinste hämisch. "Vielleicht nützt das ja was, aber unter Freunden, bei Virginia Weasley erreichst du mehr mit Takt und etwas aristokratischem Charme, zusammen mit Höflichkeit und Ehrlichkeit.."  
  
"Ich will nichts von Ginny Weasley." meinte Draco beleidigt. Blaise schnaubte, sagte aber sonst nichts.  
  
"Wir sollten los." Draco nickte und die drei Jungs machten sich auf zum Hof mit der peitschenden Weide."  
  
~*~  
  
"Verdammt, Potter, das ist brillant!"  
  
Diesen Ausruf ließ Draco ertönen, als er sich in der 'verhexten Hütte umsah. "Mann! Das gibt es nicht! Ein Geheimweg direkt durch die peitschend Weide in das alte Haus in Hogsmeade!"  
  
Blaise staunte auch nicht schlecht und besah sich die Räumlichkeiten. Das Erdgeschoss des Hauses war noch einigermaßen in Ordnung, auch wenn Harry hatte Licht herbeizaubern müssen, da durch die Holzwände und zugenagelten Fenster nur wenig Licht hineinfiel.  
  
Ginny sah auch mit großen Augen durch die Gegend. "Harry! Das ist ja super! Woher weißt du das und warum ist das so?"  
  
Harry ging in den Raum, der einmal die Küche war und setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl. Der Stuhl knarrte etwas, blieb aber stehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden Überlegungszeit setzten die anderen sich auch an den Tisch.  
  
"Diese Verbindung wurde vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren hergestellt, als die peitschende Weide gepflanzt wurde. Damals wurde das Haus hier auch zur 'Heulenden Hütte'. Der Grund ist ganz einfach: Jeden Vollmond hat Dumbledore einen Werwolf, der damals hier zur Schule ging, hier unterbringen lassen. Dadurch wurde niemand verletzt."  
  
Die anderen sahen ihn geschockt an und Ginny sah mitgenommen aus. "Oh Merlin! Sag nicht der arme Professor Lupin hat hier drin jeden Vollmond seiner Jugendzeit verbracht!"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Doch, solange er auf Hogwarts war, war er hier. Das Haus ist nicht verflucht, es war ein Werwolf, der hier heulte."  
  
Draco sah sich um. "Dann weiß Dumbledore hiervon?"  
  
"Ja, aber es wird nicht mehr genutzt. Und ansonsten gibt es nur noch acht lebende Personen, die hiervon wissen, ohne mich und euch mitzuzählen. Wir sind hier drin ziemlich sicher."  
  
Draco sah sich nachdenklich um. "Weißt du, Potter, ich würde fast sagen, diese Hütte hier ist besser als das Haus meiner Familie. Bei meinem Vater kann man nie wissen, ob er nicht doch vorbei schaut, und außerdem liegt das Haus im Zentrum von Hogsmeade. Kann man die Hütte hier vielleicht durch einen Zauber gegen unerwünschte Besucher schützen?"  
  
  
  
Harry dachte nach. Dracos Vorschlag hörte sich logisch an. "Man müsste den Eingang durch die Weide verzaubern und die Wände der Hütte."  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wäre zu viel Arbeit, womit sollte man das schaffen?"  
  
"Aber," fragte Ginny, "gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit, so etwas zu schaffen? Wir könnten hier ein paar neue Möbel hereinbringen oder ein paar Sachen dauerhaft verwandeln, das wäre doch perfekt."  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schulter. "Mir fällt dazu nichts ein." Blaise schüttelte abermals den Kopf. "Nein, keine Chance. Dazu bräuchte man sehr viel Kraft, und die haben wir nicht. Wir bräuchten mindestens acht starke Zauberer oder Hexen um die Hütte hier so gut abzuschirmen, dass wir hier sogar schwierigere Zauber anwenden können."  
  
  
  
Harry schüttelte einmal langsam den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht, Blaise, Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es noch, aber."  
  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ein Aber? Potter, woran denkst du? Etwa etwas illegales?" Der Ton in Dracos Stimme verriet Harry, dass der Malfoy schon längst so eine Idee hatte.  
  
"Illegal. illegal ist gut, Malfoy. Mehr als illegal. Gefährlich ist es auch noch."  
  
"Dann denken wir wahrscheinlich an die selbe Sache, obwohl es schon merkwürdig ist, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt, Potter."  
  
"Ich kann lesen, Malfoy, und mehr brauchte ich nicht zu können."  
  
"Ach so. Unsere Villa ist teilweise so geschützt."  
  
"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."  
  
"Stop!" brüllte Ginny auf einmal, "Erklärt uns das bitte mal, ja?"  
  
  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ganz einfach: Ein Blutritual namens Arx. Das ist Latein und heißt soviel wie Burg. Das Ritual dauert drei Stunden lang an, wobei es gefährlich für die Blutspender werden kann, wenn etwas im Umfeld sich verändert und die Ritualgegenstände verschoben werden. Man braucht außerdem am besten mehrere Blutspender, bei einer kleineren Anzahl könnte jemand verbluten. Oder man benutzt extra Blut zur Aushilfe, aber dann wird es nicht ganz so stark, da müsste man sich mit Verbindungen aushelfen." Harry verlor sich in Gedanken und Kalkulationen zum Arx-Ritual.  
  
  
  
Ginny starrte Harry in Schock an und Blaise sah nicht besser aus. "Harry, du hörst dich ja fast so an, als wärst du. nun ja."  
  
Draco schnaubte. "Blaise, ich bitte dich. Potter strahlt seit seiner Ankunft am Bahnhofsgleis negative Energie aus. Er praktiziert, zumindest etwas schwarze Magie. Es ist kaum wahrnehmbar und er verändert sich nicht, aber mein Vater besteht darauf, dass ich schon kleinste Veränderungen war nehmen kann. Eigentlich sollten Carmen und du das auch bemerkt haben."  
  
  
  
Ginny sah noch geschockter aus. "Harry? Du praktizierst schwarze Magie?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur ein wenig. etwas hiervon, etwas davon. Größtenteils eh nur Theorie." Wieder dachte er über das Ritual nach. Es stand in einem von Severus Lieblingsbüchern und es war auch für Burg Snape benutzt worden, mehrere Male, soviel wusste Harry. Aber konnten sie es überhaupt ausführen, ohne ein zu hohes Risiko einzugehen?  
  
Ginny erholte sich von dem Schock recht schnell. Harry benutzte dunkle Magie, er war in Ordnung. Ron benutzte keine dunkle Magie und war ein Arschloch. Also sagte das Benutzen von dunkler Magie nichts über die Person aus, Schlussstrich.  
  
"Potter? Du willst doch nicht wirklich so ein Ritual durchführen, oder? Das ist sehr risikoreich und wir hier haben keine Ahnung, wie so etwas genau abläuft."  
  
Harry sah Draco an und grinste.  
  
"Wir nicht. Aber Professor Lucard weiß sicher bescheid."  
  
Blaise schnaubte. "Lucard verrät niemanden sein Tricks. Er praktiziert seit zehn Jahren tiefste Schwarzmagie, sagt meine Mutter, und ist immer noch am Leben ohne große körperliche Veränderungen. Er nimmt keine Novizen an."  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. "Komisch. Erst heute morgen hat er mir angeboten, mir Extraunterricht zu geben."  
  
Draco Malfoy sah Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er wurde nicht als Lehrling genommen, aber dann Harry Potter?  
  
Sein Stuhl kippte um als er sich geschockt zurücklehnen wollte.  
  
Review-Antworten:  
  
Matjes: Das mit der Wette wird sich noch herausstellen. *g* Und der Code hat in späteren Kaps noch eine wichtige Rolle, aber das wirst du noch sehen! Nur leider wird er auch noch viel Ärger mit sich bringen. *verwechslung mit todesser code*  
  
Silverwolfe: Da stimm ich dir zu! Duo hat Charakter, Humor, Witz, Durchgreifvermögen. und Ron ist der dumme, immer etwas neidische Mitläufer.  
  
Tinkita: Na das sind ja mal viele Fragen. Okay, chronologische Reihenfolge:  
  
1. Tommies Tagebuch hat damit zu tun, ja *winkt auf vorheriges kap wo es verschwand*  
  
2. Pairings stehen jetzt fest (aber außer Beta Leserin weiß es noch keiner und das bleibt so)  
  
3. Severus bleibt bei Harry, auch in dessen 'Kampfgruppe', durch die ganze Geschichte hindurch.  
  
4. Voldemort weiß nichts von seinem Sohn, weil a) Lily nicht wusste, dass es der Voldemort war und b) sie James ihren 'Fehltritt' kurz vor der Hochzeit verschwiegen hat. Es weiß niemand von Harrys wahrem Vater (erst später kommt das raus.) 5. Harry hat, wie man in den Kaps schon bemerkt, schon einige Gedankengänge in Richtung Slash. aber er handelt nicht danach.  
  
Queran: Jepp, schwarz-weiße Haare finde ich toll! Genauso wie grüne Haare, oder blaue Haare. am besten irgendetwas ausgefeilteres. *g* Und leider ist Ginny nicht mit Dumblebee verwandt.  
  
Samantha: Das mit Tom und Ginny wird noch kompliziert. *Tagebuch verschwunden* Und Charlie und der Drache kriegen auch noch 'Glanzmomente'. Und mit den Vorurteilen mache ich nachher noch viel mehr. Ich baue ja auch noch Fudge ein. hehe, das wird glaub ich, mein Lieblingskapitel.  
  
Romily McAran: Das mit der Geschichte ist mir schon klar. (und keine Sorge wegen den Zehnerpotenzen). 5000 jahre von uns zurück wäre 3000 v. Chr, wo die Maya bereits Schrift hatten (auch wenn die Forscher sich noch streiten, ob man das anerkennen soll oder nicht). Und irgendwie finde ich, dass man ruhig etwas verändern kann an der 'echten' Geschichte (schließlich machen Ollivanders auch schon Zauberstäbe seit so-und-so-viel vor Christus).  
  
Und ich will hier niemanden diskriminieren (wie mir in einer Flame unterstellt wurde) sondern ich habe mir die Welt etwas. zurecht gedichtet. Natürlich gibt es noch Buddhismus, Hinduismus und ich weiß nicht was alles, aber gehen wir mal reintheoretisch davon aus, es gäbe das nicht. Stellen wir uns eine Welt vor, in dem es nur das Christentum gibt. (Damit hätten wir die Glaubenskirege schon mal abgeschafft). Jetzt nehmen wir die Atheisten dazu. (mist, schon wieder Glaubensprobleme.) Und jetzt stellen wir uns die Zauberer vor, die das Christentum aus Angst panisch ablehnen. Und jetzt setze man in diese Welt der Zauberer die 'Priester'. Damit hätte man eine äußerst diskriminierte Minderheit geschaffen, die man gut zum Schreiben von Angst, Horror oder Mystery Stories verwenden könnte. Ich will hier nichts 'unterschlagen'. Darf ich das 'kreative Freiheit' nennen?  
  
MindmasterSchuldig: Danke für das Lob! Ich habe tagelang im Netz gehangen und alles über Psychokinese gelesen (mein Kumpel weiß darüber noch viel, viel mehr und er hat mich auf die Idee gebracht). Und du empfiehlst die FF? Wow! *rot wird* Danke!  
  
JE: Tut mir leid, aber Hermine wird mit Ron absacken. Dafür habe ich allerdings Rettung für die Zwillinge in Sicht. ( Und extra für dich werde ich Oliver noch etwas einbauen. Vielleicht nur eine Nebenrolle, aber trotzdem. *g*)  
  
Shiruy: Die Idee mit dem Nundu ist gut! Leider kriegt die Form schon jemand anderes *sweatdrop* Harry kriegt auch eine Animagusform, aber da lasst euch überraschen!  
  
Kiina: Ich hab schon einen Beta, aber würdest du vielleicht auch noch Beta machen? Zwei Paar Augen sehen mehr als eins (Oder drei mehr als zwei in diesem Falle)  
  
Ralna: Harry mit einem Mädel wird nicht passieren. Die Mädchen sind alle schon vergeben, da wäre gar keine mehr übrig. Die Haare Idee hat dir gefallen? Ich lehne Harry ja so ein bisschen an Jack Sparrow an, aber nur ein wenig. hm, ich sollte ihn nicht zu verrückt werden lassen.  
  
Dragongirl: He, alle Partner sind vernünftig. also, wie wäre es mit Draco/Ron? *sieht abgeschreckte leser davonlaufen* Nur ein Scherzchen am Rande (oder Ende). Keine Sorge, ich werde Draco schon nicht versauern lassen!  
  
BeckyMalfoy: Da bin ich aber froh, dass du das hier magst! Ich hatte noch keine zeit, deine Fics zu lesen (schreibt gerade schon wieder an EEB und ihren YGO und Start Trek TOS Fics.) Irgendwie hab ich über Weihnachten nur geschrieben.  
  
Chibi-Kyoko: Keine Sorge, Harry ist mehr als ein Spielzeug für Severus. (Oder wird mehr). Die Geschichte hat schon eine Stichpunktelinie. /Das kommt davon, wenn man eine übereifrige Fantasie hat -_- Ich will doch erst LP zu Ende schreiben!)  
  
Incendia: Die Grundkurse gibt es noch, aber Harry hat nur die fortg. Kurse belegt. Wer die belegt, braucht die Grundkurse nicht mehr. Im Zusatzkurs (so nenn ich die Mal) macht man eben nur länger Unterricht und lernt mehr. (Daher hat Ron auch wesentlich weniger Unterricht als Harry und somit mehr Zeit um Unsinn zu machen)  
  
Pirat: Danke! Kam mir irgendwie als das vor, was Harry machen würde. *g* Mal ehrlich, was hättest du / hättet ihr da gemacht?  
  
Herminethebest: Wie bin ich denn da auf sechs gekommen? *nachzählt* Also, demnächst erst zweimal nachdenken und dann tippen. Und Ginny hat eine Verbindung zum Tage . . . .  
  
MalinBlack: Jepp, Das stimmt!Ginny hat eine Verbindung zum jungen - bitte das junge beachten; Tommie. Warum sich das auf die Augen auswirkt? *zeigt zum Kap in dem das Tagebuch verschwindet* 


	11. Teil 2 Kapitel 3

A/N: Und wieder ein neues…

The incompetent with nothing to do can still make a mess of it. – Laurence J. Peter 

Harry pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin während er sich abtrocknete.

Draco hatte geschlagene zwei Minuten auf dem Boden der heulenden Hütte gesessen und dabei ausgesehen wie ein Fisch an Land.

Der Malfoy-Sprössling konnte es einfach nicht vertragen, dass Harry Potter als Novize akzeptiert wurde und er nicht. Daher hatte er den restlichen Samstag lang

entweder nur schnippische Antworten gegeben oder aber Harry angestarrt.

Harry fand diese Mischung aus Neid und Bewunderung recht amüsant. Vor allem da es sich hier um Draco Malfoy handelte.

Heute war Sonntag und Harry dachte darüber nach wann er mit Lucard sprechen sollte. Das Arx Ritual musste ausreichend vorbereitet werden – und sie mussten es so ausführen, dass niemand etwas davon bemerkte.

Harry summte immer noch leise während er in den Schlafsaal ging und die immer noch schlafenden Jungen betrachtete. Es war erst sieben Uhr morgens.

Normalerweise würde sich Harry mit dem Anziehen beeilen damit niemand seine Priester Zeichen sah, aber inzwischen wusste ganz Hogwarts, dass Harry zumindest zwei Tätowierungen hatte. Mit etwas Glück also würden die anderen Jungen seine Zeichen bloß für eine weitere Tätowierung halten.

Harry hielt inne und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das Bild auf seinem Arm.

Er war, was die Anzahl der Motive anging, im Irrtum gewesen. Es waren nicht drei, sondern nur zwei.

Eine Schlange die sich um einen schwarzen Phönix wand. Der Phönix war aber größer als die Schlange und so hatten die anfänglichen drei Striche zuerst wie drei verschiedene Motive ausgesehen, da sie sehr weit voneinander entfernt gelegen hatten.

Ein Murmeln aus einem der Betten lies Harry aufsehen. Ron drehte und wälzte sich im Schlaf durch sein Bett.

Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf und zog sich fertig an. Dann streckte er sich und verstaute seinen Zauberstab und seine Dolche an ihren gewohnten Plätzen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer,

komplett und absolut leer. Harry lies sich auf das Sofa in der

hintersten Nische fallen, das sonst immer Fred und George besetzten.

Harry streckte und räkelte sich

nochmals und kuschelte sich dann in das Sofa. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum

aus konnte er jetzt nur noch gesehen werden, wenn jemand direkt in

die Nische blickte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so

dort gelegen und nachgedacht hatte, als er etwas poltern hörte.

Ruhig blieb er sitzen und lauschte.

„Fred… ich weiß nicht,

ob das so gut ist."

Die Zwillinge. ~Wie wunderbar.~, dachte

Harry sarkastisch. ~Die zwiespältigen Zwillinge.~

„George, das ist perfekt! Sobald

die Tür aufgeht – Platsch! Und alle sind grün und

schleimig!"

~Was auch immer die da planen, ab

sofort bin ich nicht mehr der Erste der eine Tür aufmacht.~

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht!"

Harry hörte einige Sekunden lang

nichts, dann fing George wieder an zu reden.

„Fred… was, wenn jemand es

mitkriegt? Wir sind nicht gerade als Unschuldsengel bekannt…"

„Keine Sorge, es wird alles

klappen. Wir schleichen uns in sein Büro, schnappen uns die

Kugel und sind sofort wieder draußen!"

~Diebstahl? Sie stehlen selber?

Ehrlich, dafür kann man sich doch Handlanger besorgen! …

Ich war eindeutig zu lange in Dracos und Severus Gesellschaft.~

„Aber Fred! Die Kugel ist

eindeutig hoch magisch! Da wird Lucard sie wohl gut bewacht haben!"

~Lucard? Die beiden Idioten wollen

einen magischen Gegenstand von Lucard klauen?~ Harrys Augen weiteten

sich. Waren die Zwillinge lebensmüde?

Harry schwang seine Beine über die

Rückenlehne des Sofas und zog sich mit einem Schwung hoch. Jetzt

saß er auf der Rückenlehne und sah Fred und George an, die

über sein plötzliches Erscheinen sehr verwundert waren.

„Ich habe einen guten Rat für

euch: Klaut niemals, unter keinen Umständen, ein magisches Gerät

von einem praktizierenden Schwarzmagier, ohne vorher herausgekriegt

zu haben was es macht, wie es verteidigt und verzaubert ist und wie

viel Schaden besagter Magier anrichten kann. Es könnte sonst

unangenehm werden, glaubt mir."

Fred und George waren erstarrt und

sahen Harry entgeistert an.

Harry räkelte sich noch einmal

langsam und glitt von der Rücklehne herunter. Die Zwillinge

schienen durch diese Bewegung aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragten

sie beide auf einmal.

Harry schnaubte. „Ihr wollt etwas

aus Lucards Büro entwenden. Ihr wisst nicht wie es geschützt

ist und ich nehme an, dass ihr auch nicht wisst was es ist. Das ist

ein hohes Risiko."

Fred machte ein verletztes Gesicht.

„Wir wissen immer, was wir stehlen!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. George

stupste seinen Bruder an. „Fred…!"

„Ihr beide stehlt also öfter?

Wart ihr vielleicht auch diejenigen die meine Sachen geklaut haben?"

Sofort schüttelten beide eifrig

die Köpfe. „Wir nicht!" „Das waren Ron und

Hermine!"

„Na, ich will euch einfach mal

glauben."

Harry pfiff ein wenig und machte sich

auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Die Zwillinge sahen

sich kurz gegenseitig an und rannten Harry dann hinterher.

„Harry!" „Warte!"

„Mal!"

Harry blieb vor der Rückseite des

Bilde stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja…?"

Fred und George grinsten. „Du

würdest dir nicht zufällig überlegen mit uns

zusammenzuarbeiten?"

Harry dachte nach. „Mal sehen…

euer Bruder hat mich ziemlich genervt und angegriffen, ihr habt einen

aus meiner Sicht mehr als hinterhältigen Brief über Charlie

an eure Mutter geschrieben und ihr-"

Die Zwillinge fielen ihm ins Wort. „Wir

haben nichts dergleichen gemacht!"

Harry schnaubte. „Ach ja? Als

Charlie ankam habt ihr einen Brief geschrieben und am nächsten

Morgen schon segelte der Heuler auf Charlies Platz."

Fred schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Der Brief war an Oliver. Wir haben Mutter nichts geschrieben!"

George fügte leicht grinsend hinzu: „Wir sind ja

schließlich oft genug selbst in Schwierigkeiten!"

Harry musste diese Neuigkeit erst mal

verdauen. Die Zwillinge hatten keinen Brief an ihre Mutter

geschrieben der ihr von Charlie erzählte? Aber woher kam dann

der Heuler? War er überhaupt von Molly Weasley?

Nun, zur letzten Frage gab es für

Harry nur die Ja-Antwort. Wer außer Molly Weasley würde

Charlie einen Heuler schicken? Charlies Freunde vom Drachenreservat

schienen ja alle gut mit ihm auszukommen, zumindest soweit Harry

wusste.

„Wer hat dann einen Brief

geschrieben? Der Heuler kann sich jawohl kaum von selbst geschrieben

haben."

  
Fred und George zuckten mit den

Achseln. „Keine Ahnung.", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Hm." Harry dachte wieder nach. Ron vielleicht? Das würde

passen. Aber würde Ron wirklich… Ja, würde er, dachte

Harry bei sich.

„Also, worum handelt es sich bei

eurem ominösem Diebesgut?"

„Eine magische Glaskugel."

„Durchmesser ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter."

„Hochmagisch und mit grünlichem Nebel gefüllt."

„Er hält das Ding in seinem Büro versteckt, hinter

seiner Bücherreihe." „Wir haben McGonagall und Lucard

dabei zuhört, wie sie sich über die Kugel stritten."

„McGonagall glaubt, es sei zu gefährlich." „Es

handelt sich um eine ‚Sphaera concipit animum'. Das hat

zumindest McGonagall gesagt." „Wir dachten uns wir stehlen

und verkaufen sie – um mehr Geld für unser Geschäft zu

kriegen, verstehst du?"

Auf einmal sahen die Zwillinge Harry

verdattert an. „Harry?"

Harry war aschfahl geworden. „Oh

Gott! Lucard hat so etwas hier? Und das wollt ihr auch noch stehlen?"

Fred und George sahen ertappt aus. „Nun

ja, so genau wissen wir nicht was das ist. Wir sind nicht gut mit

solchen Artefakten…"

Harry schnaubte. „Das bemerkt man!

Sphaera heißt Kugel oder Sphäre, concipit heißt

er/sie/es beinhaltet, hält oder saugt hinein und animum ist

unter anderem das Akkusativ für Seele! Diese ‚Kugel'

ist eine Seelenschluckersphäre! Eine falsche Berührung

reicht aus und schwups, schon wird der Dementor überflüssig!"

Fred und George waren jetzt ihrerseits

aschfahl. „Uns wir schlecht.", brachten sie dann beide

heraus und ließen sich auf das nächste Sofa fallen.

„Oh oh… da hast du uns"

„gerade noch mal gerettet," „Harry!"

„Ihr solltet lieber aufpassen was

ihr wem klaut oder klauen wollt. Außerdem ist Diebstahl

strafbar, das wisst ihr, oder?"

Fred winkte ab, anscheinend schon

erholt von dem schweren Schock gerade. „Berufsrisiko."

Harry wunderte sich zwar warum das ein

‚Berufsrisiko' war, fragte aber nicht danach.

„Da habt ihr euch aber entweder

einen scheiss Beruf ausgesucht oder ihr seid nicht gerade die besten

in eurem Job, wenn ihr es schafft euch beinahe die Seele aussaugen zu

lassen."

George seufzte. „Da hast du sogar

recht, Harry. Und dabei wird Lucard das Ding schon nächsten

Sonntag spätestens weggebracht haben." „Wieso?",

fragte Harry verwirrt.

Die Zwillinge antworteten gemeinsam.

„Ultimatum von McGonagall. Lucard ist nicht gerade sehr beliebt

bei den anderen Lehrern."

Soviel hatte Harry sich schon denken

können. Die anderen Professoren würden einen Schwarzmagier

nicht gerade mit offenen Armen an ihrer Schule empfangen. Erst recht

keinen angeblich so guten wie Lucard, falls er wirklich so gut war.

Das brachte Harry auf eine bestimmte

Frage: Wieso war Lucard hier?

Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

Fast acht. „Okay. Fred, George? Ihr sagtet, ihr wollt Geld für

euren Scherzartikelladen?"

George schluckte. „Nun ja… es

soll ja etwas mehr werden als nur ein Scherzartikelladen… aber

wir brauchen Startkapital… dein Geld vom letzten Jahr hat sehr

geholfen, dafür sind wir dir auch sehr dankbar…"

Harry winkte ab „Schon gut, schon

gut. … Könnt ihr nicht nur andere Leute reinlegen und

Sachen stehlen sondern auch Informationen beschaffen?"

Fred und George wechselten einen

schnellen Blick miteinander, dann sahen sie Harry an. „Kommt

drauf an, was.", meinten sie dann wie aus einem Munde.

„Ich will wissen, wieso Lucard

überhaupt hier ist. Ihr kriegt Bezahlung dafür… und

vielleicht kann ich euch fest anstellen… als Informanten und

Erfinder trickreicher Maschinerie?"

„Erfinder trickreicher

Maschinerie?", wiederholten die Zwillinge und grinsten. „Das

gefällt uns! Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen! Betrachte dich

als Geschäftspartner der Weasley Zwillinge."

Damit reichten ihm beide die Hand.

Harry akzeptierte die ihm dargebotenen Hände und besiegelte das

Geschäft. „In Ordnung. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Solange es

sichere Infos sind ist die Zeit nicht wichtig."

Fred und George grinsten. „Kein

Problem!"

~*~

Der nächste Montag kam und der

Unterricht ging weiter. Es war der gleiche schwerfällige Trott

den Harry mittlerweile gewohnt war. Warum konnte er nicht nur mit

Severus Unterricht haben? Unterricht bei ihm war immer interessant,

spannend und brachte einem wirklich etwas bei – was man von den

Stunden bei Umbridge nicht gerade sagen konnte.

Diese Frau ging Harry auf die Nerven!

Und sie hatte ihn auf dem Kieker. Sie suchte regelrecht

Möglichkeiten, ihm Punkte abzuziehen. Glücklicherweise gab

Harry ihr diese nicht.

Der Montagabend nahte und die stille

Fünferrunde traf sich wieder zum geheimen Plausch im Kerker.

Zumindest sollten es fünf sein,

dachte Harry sich, als er nach Carmen Ausschau hielt.

„Hey Blaise! Wo ist Carmen?"

Blaise seufzte genervt. „Ein Stern

sprach zu ihr. Entschuldigung, aber wenn meine Schwester eine

angebliche Vision hatte kann sie unter Umständen Trelawney sehr

ähneln."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während

er sich in einen Stuhl falle ließ. „Was für eine

Vision?"

Blaise schnaubte abermals. „Sie

hat keine wirklich großen Visionen… nur kleinere Sachen…

etwas von einem grau-silbrigen Wolf und einem schwarzen Hund. Und ein

Wald. Irgendwie so was…"

Harry horchte auf. „War der

schwarze Hund sehr groß, grim-ähnlich und der Wolf hatte

eine Narbe an der Brust?"

Draco und Blaise sahen Harry verdattert

an. „Das… ja, das stimmt.", brachte Blaise dann

schließlich heraus. „Aber woher…?" „Ich

kenne die… beiden.", meinte Harry.

Damit war das Thema für ihn erst

mal abgeschlossen und die anderen fragten nicht mehr danach.

Ginny lenkte das Thema wieder auf ihre

fertigen Zeichnungen und die Zeichnung, die sie Harrys Anhängern

geben wollten.

„Hier sind ein paar Entwürfe."

Sie schob die Blätter auf den Tisch. Draco grinste, als er ein

besonders großes Auge mit langen Augenbrauen und grüner

Augenfarbe sah. „Ein Blick und jeder Idiot weiß wer der

Stille Fürst ist." Ginny verschränkte die Arme.

„Irgendetwas musste ich ja als Vorlage nehmen."

Harry schob zwei Augen zu Blaise.

„Welches findest du besser?" Das eine war besonders weit

geöffnet als wenn es versuchen würde extra viel zu sehen

und hatte eine silbrig-grünliche Augenfarbe. Bei dem anderen war

die Augenbraue hochgezogen, was man für verschiedene Ausdrücke

halten konnte. Die Augenfarbe dieses Auges war ein schimmerndes

schwarz.

„Ich würde das grünliche

hier nehmen. Das schwarze da sieht zu sehr wie Professor Snape aus."

Ginny warf schnell einen Blick auf die besagte Zeichnung und grinste.

„Eh… das ist Professor Snapes Auge."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich will nicht

wissen, warum du Professor Snapes Augen zeichnest, Weasley."

„Neidisch weil deine nicht so künstlerisch sind, als das

man sie zeichnen könnte?", warf Ginny zurück.

Während zwischen Ginny und Draco

ein kleiner Wortkampf entbrannte, beriet sich Harry mit Blaise über

den Zauber.

„Aber Voldemort benutzt auch nur

ein Wort."

„Ja, aber der dunkle Lord bindet

seine Anhänger ja auch permanent – das wolltest du ja

nicht."

„Ich verstehe… Kann man eine

Art leichten Verfolgungszauber einbauen?"

„Rein theoretisch schon… aber

dann müsste man wissen wozu der Zauber genau dienen soll."

„Einerseits zum schnellen Finden

von Leuten die in Gefahr sind und andererseits um Spionage

einzugrenzen."

„Hm… Über den Zauber

könnte man das gesamte Ritual vielleicht abkürzen. Dann

gäbe es eine kurze Variante die weniger stark ist und eine lange

Variante des Rituals, die eine stärkere Bindung mit dir

zulässt."

„Von dem, was ich gelesen habe ist

die Verbindung eh nur minimal und auf einem primitiven Level."

„Trotzdem ist sie da und stark.

Aber da du der Herr bist, hast du die Vorteile."

„Wenn ich eine absaugende

Zeichnung nehmen würde, dann vielleicht. Aber das will und

brauche ich nicht."

„Das stimmt auch wieder. …

Gut. Jetzt brauchst du nur noch ein Wort das du zur Beschwörung

benutzen kannst. Es muss etwas über dich ausdrücken und am

besten wäre Latein, das kann man gut einbinden…"

„Aber es gehen auch andere

Sprachen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wieso, hast

du ein Wort in einer anderen Sprache?"

„Was? Nein. So viele Sprachen kann

ich gar nicht, als das ich da eine Auswahl hätte."

„Auch wieder war. Also, hast du

ein Wort? Dann können wir heute noch die Kennzeichnung

ausarbeiten."

„Ja, ich habe eins: Sanies."

„Latein?"

„Ja. Es heißt so viel wie

verdorbenes Blut oder Gift."

„Verdorbenes Blut? Wieso gerade

das Wort?"

„Sollte ich nicht eigentlich das

Statussymbol des Dumbledore sein? Und bin ich nicht total verdorben?"

„Deine Art Arbeit mit

sarkastischem Witz zu verbinden ist beeindruckend."

„Die Bemerkung: 'Das gefällt

mir' oder 'Nettes Wortspiel' hätte mir auch gereicht."

Blaise schürzte seine Lippen und

grinste trocken. Harry grinste zurück. „Also können

wir es heute ausarbeiten?"

„Natürlich!"

„Was ausarbeiten?", kam es

auf einmal zweistimmig von Draco und Ginny. Blaise seufzte. „Träumt

weiter!" Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sprachen über

die Kennzeichnung und das wir heute wahrscheinlich so weit sind, die

ersten Zeichnungen durchzuführen."

Draco schnaubte. „Oh wie toll. Das

wird Daddy aber freuen, wenn ich mit einem Tattoo nach Hause komme."

Harry winkte ab. „Das Zeichen

würde ich am Knöchel anbringen. Da bemerkt man das nicht so

schnell."

Blaise nickte zustimmend und setzte

sich an die Berechnungen für das Ritual.

Eine Stunde später war alles

vorbereitet. „Wird man das auch nicht irgendwie bemerken

können?", fragte Ginny ängstlich.

Blaise grinste hämisch. „Das

ist das gute an unserer Variante der Zeichnung: Keine erkennbaren

negativen Schwingungen, da wir weder eine komplette Bindung noch eine

Beherrschung mit hineingebaut haben."

„Und wer geht jetzt als erster?"

Harry blickte fragend in die Runde. Er konnte nicht der erste sein,

da er ja der Anführer war. Und der erste würde das Risiko

haben: Wenn es Komplikationen gab, würde er sie zu spüren

bekommen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass

über diese Frage erst diskutiert werden müsse, doch Draco

und Blaise riefen fast gleichzeitig: ‚Ich!'

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den

Kopf und meinte: „Also… Blaise war einen Tick schneller."

Draco zuckte mit der Schulter und

Blaise öffnete seine Robe und zog seine Hose ein Stück hoch. Harry hielt

seinen Zauberstab auf Blaises Knöchel gerichtet.

Die ersten drei Wörter auf Latein

waren an sich sinnlos, sie dienten zur Herstellung einer Verbindung.

Was danach kam war einfach. Der Trick dabei war die Verbindung

herstellen zu können – und sie durch das abschließende

Wort auch wieder schließen zu können.

„Ego te domum sum. [Ich bin dein

Herr] Audite me! [Höre mich] Videte me! [Sehe mich] Tu est mei

servi! [Du bist mein Sklave/Diener]. Te locatus est gnarus. [Dein

Platz ist bekannt]. Sanies!"

Die Zeichnung war gut verlaufen. Das

Zeichen, dass Harry dabei mit seinem Stab einmal hatte antippen

müssen um das Bild in seiner Aura zu verankern, war leicht

bläulich geworden und ein Abbild des Auges war auf Blaises

Knöchel erschienen.

Leider hatte Harrys Wort etwas stärkere

Auswirkungen als erwartet.

Anstatt der harmlosen Vollendung der

Zeichnung und einem leichten Kitzeln am Knöchel leuchtete die

Zeichnung blutrot auf und Blaise sog scharf Luft ein. Der rote Schein

durchlief einmal seinen gesamten Körper und verschwand dann so

schnell wie er gekommen war.

„Blaise! Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry wollte Blaise stützen, doch bei der ersten Berührung

kamen kleine, dunkelrote Funken aus Harrys Hand. „Was zum.?"

Harry nahm seine Hand wieder weg. „Mir geht's gut…",

murmelte Blaise und setzte sich. „Irgendwie ist das Ritual

verstärkt worden."

„Verstärkt worden? Wie das?",

wollte Draco wissen. Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine

Ahnung, aber das Gefühl von Macht gerade… kein Wunder, dass

Leute dafür töten. Als wenn Harrys Energie einmal durch

mich durchgeflossen ist und dann wieder zu ihm zurück kam."

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. „Alles

in Ordnung mit dir?" „Ja, ja." Blaise schüttelte

einmal kräftig den Kopf. Dann grinste er blöd. „Irgendwie

schön. Schade, dass das nicht noch mal geht."

Draco und Ginny starrten den Slytherin

an und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Na gut, Potter, jetzt bin ich

dran. Blaise geht es augenscheinlich gut, also stimmt das Ritual."

„Eh… ja." Harry

vollführte das gleiche noch mal und wieder kam der blutrote

Schein zum Vorschein.

Draco setzte sich leicht lächelnd

in einen Stuhl. „Also… da kann ich verstehen, warum mein

Vater so etwas mag."

Ginny schluckte nervös und trat

vor. Bei ihr musste Harry die lateinischen Worte auf Femininum

umstellen, aber das war keine große Arbeit.

Ginny's Zeichnung erschien in einem

komisch dunkelgrünem Licht. „Okay," scherzte Draco,

„jetzt wissen wir, dass das Ritual etwas durcheinander gebracht

hat. Blaise und ich sind die Slyths und sie ist der Gryff!"

Ginny setzte sich auch auf einen Stuhl

und Blaise schnaubte leise.

„Alles okay mit euch drein?"

„Ja~a.", antworteten drei

sehr genervte Schüler.

Harry grinste. Er war sicherlich der

erste Intrigen-schmiedende Anführer der seine Anhänger

durch Mitgefühl vergraulte.

~*~ 

Carmen bekam ihre Zeichnung am

Dienstag. Harrys Unterricht mit Severus am Dienstagabend fiel aus, da

Severus zu Voldemort gerufen wurde.

Harry wusste zwar nicht, was genau los

war, aber irgendetwas war da im Busch.

Hinzu kam Carmens gesteigerte

Nervosität, die sich vor allem durch ihre zeitweilige

‚Abwesenheit' zeigte. Manchmal war es, als wenn sie geistig

einfach woanders wäre.

Ron hingegen fing an, fiese Bemerkungen

gegenüber Harry zu machen, wann immer dieser im Raum war. Dean,

Seamus und dieser Tobias unterstützen ihn dabei. Die anderen

Gryffindors nahmen das hin, als wenn es sie nicht interessieren

würde. Harry vermutete, dass die meisten nicht dabei mitmachten,

weil sie Angst hatten.

Harrys Auftritt mit Ron war doch

beeindruckend gewesen, schien es. Beeindruckender sogar als Harry

zuerst gedacht hatte. Einige Schüler sprachen schon von einem

‚historischem Ereignis', von dem man sich noch in Jahren

auf Hogwarts erzählen würde.

Harry hatte nicht vor es bei diesem

einen Ereignis zu belassen. Aber jetzt musste erst mal Ruhe in

Hogwarts einkehren, damit man ihn nicht mehr so beobachtete…

Dienstagnachmittag war Harry klar

geworden, dass die Lehrer den Auftrag hatten ihn genaustes zu

beobachten. Sie musterten ihn während des Unterrichts und

meistens tauchte immer ein Lehrer in seiner Nähe auf, sobald er

den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Nur seinen guten

Sinnen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er diese lästigen Leute

abhängen konnte.

+~+

Der Mittwoch startete gut und Harry

beschloss nach einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst

mit Flitwick, Blaise das Startzeichen für die ‚Fürstenkampagne'

zu geben. Das bedeutete, dass Blaise und Carmen anfangen würden

Mitglieder für den ‚stillen Fürsten' anzuwerben.

In der Pause stupste Harry Blaise an

der Schulter an. „He, es wäre Zeit, dass unsere Augen und

Ohren mal etwas tun."

Blaise Augen glitzerten kurz einmal,

dann nickte er grinsend. Dieser Erkennungssatz war eine Idee von

Harry gewesen. „Keine Sorge… sie werden ganz still

vorgehen." Harry nickte bestätigend und machte sich auf zum

Lateinunterricht während sich Blaise das erste ‚Opfer'

auswählte.

~

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als

anstatt Professor Klingler Severus den Raum betrat. Sofort wurde der

Raum mucksmäuschenstill.

„Professor Klingler ist leider

krank und damit für heute verhindert. Ich werde euch heute

unterrichten."

Viele Gryfindors stöhnte mehr oder

minder laut auf und bejammerten ihr Pech.

Severus fing sofort mit dem Unterricht

an und erklärte die einzelnen Kasi – Nominativ, Genitiv,

Dativ, Akkusativ, Ablativ und Vokativ. Die ersten Schüler

grummelten etwas über ‚blöde Römer mit ihren

sechs Kasi.' Harry hatte vorher gewusst, dass es in der

lateinischen Sprache sechs Kasi gab und war daher wenig überrascht.

Severus bemerkte mitten in seiner

Erklärung aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Ron mit Hermine

quatschte. Das kam ihm gerade recht. Er war eh noch wütend wegen

Rons Schlägerei mit Harry und jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit um

dem Weasley zu zeigen, was passieren konnte wenn man Severus Snape

verärgerte.

„Weasley, könntest du mir

sagen, warum man den Feensaft nur auf halber Stufe kochen soll,

solange man noch kein Wolfskraut hinzugefügt hat, aber die

Flamme voll aufdrehen könnte, sofern man Tarantula-Beine als

Substitution benutzt?"

Er wartete einige Augenblicke auf eine

Antwort, aber es kam keine. "Ich glaube, diese Frage macht dir

große Schwierigkeiten", höhnte Severus als er Rons

ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah.  
Ron, der sich für ganz schlau

hielt, antwortete: "Die Frage nicht, aber die Antwort".

Die Gryffindors lachten, die Slytherins

schienen in Vorfreude praktisch aufzuglühen. Nur Harry stöhnte

laut auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Da hatten sie schon Vertretung bei

Severus und dann machte Ron so etwas!

Severus Augen verengten sich. „Weasley,

fünfzig Punkte Abzug für freches Benehmen gegenüber

einem Lehrer und ich erwarte die Antwort auf diese Frage,

ausführlich, in Latein."

Rons Mund klappte auf und zu wie bei

einem Fisch auf dem Trockenem. „Aber- aber- Dazu haben sie kein

Recht! Das ist doch nur Vertretung für Klingler-"

„Weitere fünfzig Punkte.

Sollen es noch mehr werden, Weasley? Und ja, das hier ist

Vertretungsunterricht für das Fach Latein und daher erwarte ich

die Antwort in Latein. Und jetzt zurück zum Thema… Wer kann

noch einmal die Kasi in Latein wiederholen?"

Ron wurde rot und sprang auf. „Aber

das war eine Frage zu Zaubertränke und nicht zu Latein! Das war

fies und hinterhältig!"

Die Gryffindors nickten zustimmend

während die Slytherins sich in ihrem Verhalten in drei Gruppen

aufteilten: schadenfrohes Kichern, seufzendes Augenrollen und schiere

Verblüfftheit im Angesicht dieses dummen Verhaltens.

Severus fixierte Ron mit einem

durchbohrendem, vernichtendem Blick. „Mr Weasley…" Er

zog den Namen bedrohlich langsam in die Länge und bewegte sich

gemächlich auf Ron zu. Der bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu

tun, schluckte diese aber hinunter und starrte zurück.

„Potter, beantworten sie meine

Frage!", bellte Severus auf einmal.

„Feensaft ist ein besonders

komplexer Zaubertrank, da er auf hoch explosiven Komponenten beruht.

Das Wolfskraut vermindert die Explosivität und verhindert so das

Explodierend es Trankes. Deswegen kann man den Trank nur auf halber

Stufe kochen, was bis zu fünf Stunden dauern kann. Wechselt man

jedoch die Acromantula- gegen Tarantula-Beine wird der Trank schon

dadurch weniger explosiv und kann somit auf voller Stufe gekocht

werden. Allerdings verliert er dazu bis zu fünfzig Prozent

seiner Wirkung, weshalb die meisten talentierteren Braumeister keine

Substitution benutzen."

Rons Kinnlade klappte auf. Hatte Harry

gerade diese Antwort gegeben oder was das vielleicht Hermine in

Verkleidung. Die Slytherins staunten auch nicht schlecht. „Gut,

Potter. Mr. Weasley, warum waren sie nicht in der Lage, diese Frage

so zu beantworten?"

Ron überkam eine plötzliche

Wut. Wut auf Severus Snape, Wut auf Harry Potter.

„Vielleicht weil ich nicht mit

meinem Lehrern ins Bett gehe um bessere Noten zu bekommen."

Natürlich war diese Beleidigung

total unbegründet, nicht einmal ein Gerücht in diese

Richtung gab es. Aber Ron wollte Severus und Harry ja bloß auf

die Palme bringen.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und

Severus Augen fingen an zu funkeln.

„Weasley, das war ein ganz großer

Fehler.", stieß Severus zwischen gepressten Zähnen

hervor. Doch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, zischte auf

einmal ein grauer Strahl durch den Raum.

„Silentium est nunquam non!"

[Die Stille ist für immer]

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis die

Klasse und Severus realisiert hatten, dass Harry diesen höchst

gefährlichen, als dunklen Zauber eingestuften Fluch gesprochen

hatte.

Harry war aufgesprungen und presste

seine Lippen hart aufeinander, als wenn er versuchen würde,

weitere Flüche zurückzuhalten.

Dieser Fluch konnte nur sehr schwer

gebrochen werden und bis zu einem Jahr anhalten. Er verhinderte, dass

der getroffene Zauberer sprechen konnte, wodurch es für den

Betroffenen unmöglich war, zu zaubern.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

„Vielleicht lernst du jetzt ja, deine große Klappe zu

halten."

„Potter!", kreischte auf

einmal Severus. „Sofort in mein Büro. Die Stunde ist

beendet. Granger, bringen sie Weasley von mir aus in den

Krankenflügel, aber er verliert trotzdem weitere fünfzig

Punkte für diese Bemerkung."

Severus packte Harry am Kragen und

schleifte den immer noch wütenden Jungen fast hinter sich her in

den Kerker.

In seinem Büro angekommen schmiss

Severus wütend die Tür zu.

„Harry! Gleich wird der

Schulleiter hier auftauchen und du wirst in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten

kommen. Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee wegen so einer Lappalie so

einen Fluch durch den Klassenraum zu schicken? Weasley ist doch nur

ein dummer, kleiner Gryffindor, der nicht weiß, wann er die

Klappe und seine Nase aus andrer Leute Leben heraus halten soll!"

Harry funkelte Severus wütend an.

Schließlich registrierte er den eben gesprochen Satz.

'Der seine Nase aus andrer Leute Leben

heraus halten soll'

Nicht, 'der nicht weiß, worüber

er redet oder der eh keine Ahnung hat.'

Nein, er sollte seine Nase aus andrer

Leute Leben heraushalten. Das würde bedeuten, dass Severus

hinter der Bemerkung Rons einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt erkannt

hatte.

Harrys Hormone meldeten sich. Severus:

groß, stark, mächtig, 1-A Körper wie Harry wusste,

witzig-sarkastische Ader, faszinierende Augen…

Bevor sich Harry klar war, was er tat,

trat er auf Severus zu und zog den Mann für einen Kuss zu sich

hinunter.

Severus Augen weiteten sich während

Harrys Zunge über seinen Mund glitt und ihn sanft liebkoste.

Anstatt den Jungen jedoch wegzustoßen entspannte sich sein

Körper und zaghaft legte er einen Arm um Harry Oberkörper.

Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich

wieder. Harrys Wangen waren rot geworden. „Ich – äh –

schuldi – ich meine…"

Severus starrte ihn an. Er starrte ihn

einfach nur an. Dann hob er langsam seine linke Hand und strich Harry

mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Darüber reden wir später!",

hauchte er dem Jungen zu. Harry schluckte und nickte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ

sie auseinander fahren.

Harry versuchte, sein rasendes Herz

wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Severus schloss kurz die Augen und

öffnete dann die Tür. „Schulleiter, McGonagall."

„Severus! Wo ist Mr. Potter? Ich

will ihn sofort in meinem Büro sehen!", kam auch schon die

wütende Stimme Dumbledores.

Harry seufzte. „Ich bin hie~er!",

rief er dann und winkte von seinem Standpunkt aus zur Tür. „Und

ich sehe keinen Grund mich hier wegzubewegen."

Dumbledore starrte Harry in einer

Mischung aus Schock und Wut an, ebenso McGonagall. Severus musste

grinsen, wandte jedoch sein Gesicht von Dumbledore und McGonagall ab,

damit diese es nicht sahen und begab sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch,

wo er sich gemütlich setzte.

„Bitte kommen sie doch herein

Schulleiter, mein Büro steht zu ihrer Verfügung."

Dumbledore betrat den Raum und

McGonagall schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Harry… Ich

würde gerne deine Version von dem, was gerade in der dritten

Stunde passiert ist, hören."

Harry nickte und fing an, zu erzählen:

„Der Unterricht fing relativ normal an, wenn man mal davon

absieht, dass wir Vertretung hatten bei Professor Snape. Irgendwann

in der Mitte der Stunde, glaube ich, ich habe nicht auf meine Uhr

gesehen, stellte Professor Snape Ronald Weasley eine Frage, da dieser

mit Hermine Granger getratscht hatte. Ron konnte dir Frage nicht

beantworten und gab einen aufmüpfigen Kommentar ab. Da zog

Professor Snape Hauspunkte ab und stellte mir die gleiche Frage noch

einmal. Ich beantwortete sie und Professor Snape fragte Ron, warum

ich die Frage beantworten könne und er nicht. Ron antwortete,

und ich zitiere: Vielleicht weil ich nicht mit meinem Lehrern ins

Bett gehe um bessere Noten zu bekommen­."

Harry sah, wie McGonagalls und

Dumbledores Augen überrascht größer wurden. Harry

fuhr fort:

„Daraufhin hat Professor Snape

wütend mit den Augen gefunkelt und ich bin sauer geworden. Da

ich wollte, dass Ron ruhig ist, habe ich ihn mit einem Fluch belegt."

„Mit welchem Fluch?" fragte

McGonagall scharf. „Siletnium est nunquam non.", gab Harry

einfach als Antwort.

McGonagall baute sich vor Harry auf.

„Mr. Potter, auf Hogwarts ist es strengstens verboten dunkle

Magie anzuwenden. Wie rechtfertigen sie ihr Verhalten?"

Harry schnaubte. „Rechtfertigung.

Muss Ron sich für seinen Kommentar rechtfertigen?

Rechtfertigung… Recht… tss… Ich wollte eben, dass er

aufhört, Bemerkungen über mich zu machen, wann immer ich

den gleichen Raum wie er betrete. Und abgesehen von Zunge

herausschneiden und drastischeren Maßnahmen fiel mir nichts

besseres ein."

McGonagall unterdrückte einen

Schluchzer und einige Tränen wallten in ihren Augen auf. „Oh

Harry… was haben wir bei dir nur falsch  gemacht? Was ist den

Sommer über passiert?"

Und damit fiel sie ihm, was Harry mit

Verwunderung bemerkte, um den Hals. Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf,

aber Harry konnte noch einen bemitleidenden Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm

sehen. Harry sah Severus an, grinste und tat so, als würde er

den älteren Mann küssen. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch

und ließ seine Mundwinkel gerade so eben nach oben zeigen. Man

könnte es fast als ein Lächeln missverstehen.

„Professor McGonagall, sie haben,

meines Wissens nach, immer getan was _sie_ für richtig hielten.

Auch wenn unsere Meinungen diesbezüglich etwas auseinandergehen

kann ich es ihnen schlecht verübeln."

McGonagall schluchzte laut auf.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Harry, wir müssen jetzt sofort wissen

wo du den Sommer über warst. Die Benutzung dieses Zaubers kann

auch nicht ohne eine Art von Strafe gerechtfertigt werden. Des

weiteren möchte ich wissen wie du diesen Spruch gelernt hast."

Harry starrte den Schulleiter eine Zeit

lang an. „Ich war nicht bei meinen Verwandten den Sommer über

und das ist alles was ich ihnen im Moment sagen kann, da ich sonst

andere Personen in Gefahr bringe." ~Wenn Dumbledore eins

versteht, dann, dass Harry Potter andere Leute beschützen will.~

„Was die Strafe eingeht sehe ich ein, dass ich nach den Regeln

der Schule hier bestraft werden muss. Ich verlange jedoch, dass

jemand Ron Weasley erklärt, dass er lieber ein paar Manieren

entwickeln soll, falls er es  nicht darauf anlegt mich aufzuregen.

Übrigens möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich niemanden

irgendwie ernsthaft verletzen wollte." Harry stoppte einen

Augenblick. „Ich nehme den Fluch auch wieder zurück."

McGonagall ließ Harry los, holte

ein Taschentuch heraus und schnäuzte. „Oh Harry… Du

bist schon immer ein so netter Junge gewesen… Aber was ist

diesen Sommer bloß passiert?"

Harry hielt das hier nicht mehr lange

aus. Er wollte den Fluch nicht wieder aufheben, er wollte hier nicht

Frage und Antwort spielen.

Stattdessen hatte er einen gewissen

Drang, McGonagall und Dumbledore zum Mond zu hexen und dann Ron

ordentlich eins auf die Schnauze zu hauen.

~Und Severus küssen!~, brachte

sein Gehirn hervor, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Harry… ich verbiete dir

dieses Schuljahr jegliches Quidditch spielen.", ließ auf

einmal Dumbledore verlauten.

~Quidditch? Als Strafe? Aber ich hatte

doch eh vor, kein– stimmt! Das hatte ich noch niemandem gesagt!

Oh, das ist so lustig! Ich benutze dunkle Magie und werde nicht mal

wirklich dafür bestraft!~

Harry musste sich hart davon abhalten,

nicht zu grinsen.

„Und ich sehe mich gezwungen

Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Einhundert." Als wenn Harry das

interessieren würde. Blaises Rapport nächste Woche über

die Anwerbung von neuen Mitgliedern war viel wichtiger.

Harry nickte, wie es von ihm erwartet

war und legte eine bereuende Miene auf. Er hoffte, das würde

reichen, um Dumbledore zu besänftigen.

„Nachsitzen ist wahrscheinlich

auch angesagt, aber da das in Professor Snapes Unterricht passiert

ist, sollte er das Nachsitzen bestimmen."

Wie auf ein Stichworte meldete Severus

sich zu Wort: „Jeden Dienstag und Samstagabend, Potter,

pünktlich nach dem Abendessen."

Harry nickte. McGonagall legte eine

Hand auf seine Schulter. „Harry, falls du jemals mit jemandem

Reden musst bist du in meinem Büro immer herzlich willkommen."

~Nein danke, mir reicht schon die

unterrichtliche Dosis McGonagall, da brauche ich keinen Nachschlag.~

„Danke für das Angebot,

Professor."

Dumbledore warf Harry einen langen

prüfenden Blick zu und verließ dann mit McGonagall das

Büro.

Kaum war die Tür im Schloss, stand

Severus auf und belegte sie mit einem Stillezauber.

„Der Schulleiter ist wieder dabei,

irgendetwas auszuhecken…", murmelte er.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Es würde

mich nicht wundern, wenn seine neueste Idee irgendeine Art von

Harry-Kontrolle beinhaltet."

Severus drehte sich um und sah Harry

an.

Harry schluckte und wurde nervös.

Severus Blick hatte etwas… durchdringendes und fesselndes. Er

blieb wie festgewachsen stehen, während der Zaubertrankmeister

Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu kam.

Langsam nahm Severus sein Kinn in seine

Hand und zog Harry an sich heran.

Der Kuss war sanft und kurz, mehr wie

ein flüchtiges Berühren ihrer Lippen und trotzdem musste

Harry seine Augen schließen und leise seufzen.

„Severus…" Harry umarmte

den älteren Mann und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Robe.

Einige Augenblicke lang blieben beide

einfach so stehen und genossen das Gefühl zusammen zu sein. Doch

schließlich löste Severus sich. „Harry. Ich…

Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Harry wurde leicht rot. „Weil ich…

dich attraktiv finde und als du Rons Bemerkung kommentiert hast, hat

es so geklungen als ob du…" Harry wurde unterbrochen als

Severus ihn wieder in den Arm nahm.

„Harry. Ich finde es sehr…

schön, dass du mich attraktiv findest, aber du bist 15 und

gerade im Erwachsenwerden. Vielleicht solltest du dir… einen

Partner oder eine Partnerin in deinem Alter suchen." Harry

nickte. Wieso hatte er Severus überhaupt geküsst? Das war

doch eine hirnverbrannte Idee gewesen! Severus war nicht nur älter

als er – viel älter – er war auch garantiert nicht

interessiert an einem Jungen wie ihm. Außerdem war Severus sein

Lehrer! Und zwar nicht nur von Hogwarts aus.

Severus strich Harry über den

Rücken. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns vielleicht über den

Schulleiter und seine Ideen Gedanken machen. Denn irgendwie glaube

ich nicht, dass der alte Weißbart seinen goldenen Jungen so

einfach loslassen wird."

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

~*~

Der restliche Tag verlief relativ

ereignislos. Harry löste den Fluch, den er über Ron

gesprochen hatte und verließ, ohne dem Rotschopf noch weitere

Beachtung zu schenken, den Krankenflügel. Der Unterricht war

langweilig wie immer.

Hinter Harrys Rücken wurde jetzt

noch heftiger gemurmelt und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, über

was die Schüler murmelten:

_Harry Potter? Dunkle Magie? So ein_

Fluch? Und dann auf Weasley? Gryffindor hat zweihundertfünfzig Punkte verloren? Sie stehen im Minus? Potter soll Schuld sein?

Draco grinste bis über beide Ohren

und amüsierte sich köstlich über den von Harry

geschickten Fluch.

Blaise war auch leicht amüsiert,

vertraute Harry aber an, dass er solch aufsehenerregende Stunts nicht

so sehr mochte.

Harry hingegen wurde von Stunde zu

Stunde verwirrter.

Nicht nur, dass er Dumbledore überhaupt

nicht mehr verstand – denn der alte Kauz hatte etwas ausgeheckt

da war er sich sicher und es nervte ihn, dass Dumbledore so schlecht

voraussehbar war - auch der Kuss mit Severus – oder besser

gesagt: die Küsse – ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Verwirrt und erschöpft sank er an

diesem Abend in sein Bett.

_"Hallo Little One."_ (1)

_Er war wieder in diesem dunklen Etwas_

_und er musste rennen, rennen, rennen, niemals stoppen, dann war es_

_vorbei, er musste rennen, rennen, rennen…_

"_Sch, Little One. Beruhige dich."_

_Beruhigen? Er musste rennen, rennen,_

_rennen, ren-_

_"Sch…"_

_Das melodische Zischen brachte ihn zum_

_Stillstand. Wo war er? Was tat er hier? Was war diese Stimme?_

_"Sch… Er versucht, dich zum_

_Gehen zu bewegen, ohne zu wissen, was du bist… Beruhige dich…"_

_Er erinnerte sich. War nicht erst vor_

_kurzem so etwas geschehen? Aber die Stimme war anders…_

_"Sch… L'ange en baisse_

beschützte dich das letzte Mal…" (2)

_Sein Atem legte sich wieder und sein_

_Pulsschlag nahm ab. Er kannte diese Stimme, er sollte sie kennen…_

_"Little One, der Old One weiß_

_noch nichts… schlaf weiter…"_

_Wer wusste noch nichts? Und warum war_

_er Little One? Die Fragen entglitten ihm als er wieder einschlief…_

Die schlafende Form des

fünfzehnjährigen seufzte und vergrub sich weiter in die

Kissen.

~*~

„Ich fürchte, um Harry steht

es schlimmer, als wir befürchtet hatten." Mit diesem Satz

eröffnete Dumbledore dieses abendliche Treffen des Orden des

Phönix.

Nur die engsten Mitglieder des Ordens

nahmen an diesem Treffen teil:

Arthur und Molly Weasley; Minerva

McGonagall; Xiomara Hooch; Mundungus Fletcher; Arabella Figg; Filius

Flitwick und natürlich Albus Dumbledore selbst.

„Albus, sicherlich hat der Junge

dunkle Magie angewandt, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass man

ihn noch auf den rechten Weg zurückbringen kann.", warf

Flitwick ein.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den

Kopf. „Ich habe eine Ahnung wo er den Sommer über war und

wenn diese Ahnung stimmt, dann wird Harry schon so weit verändert

worden sein, dass wir nicht mehr helfen können."

Die Anwesenden starrten Dumbledore

geschockt an. „Ja aber, wo denkst du denn, dass er war, Albus?",

fragte Molly Weasley, vom Kummer zerfressen. Harry war doch immer so

ein netter, mutiger Junge gewesen. Es musste doch möglich sein

diesen Jungen zurück zu bekommen und durch die komische

Persönlichkeit zu brechen, die sich bei Harry entwickelt hatte.

Dumbledore seufzte und faltete seine

Hände ineinander. „Ich vermute, dass Harry den Sommer über

in Kvirasim war, bei Severus."

Die anderen Erwachsenen brachen in

lautes Gerede aus. Sicherlich konnte Harry doch nicht dort gewesen

sein? Oder man musste doch etwas tun können, um Severus Snape

von seinen Spielchen abhalten zu können?

Denn, so sahen das die Mitglieder des

Ordens: Severus Snape musste Harry irgendwie manipuliert haben.

Niemals wäre Harry von sich aus zu dem Vampirssohn gegangen. Man

musste doch etwas tun können?

„Ruhe! Bitte beruhigt euch!"

Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Sicherlich ist das eine sehr

wagemutige Vermutung, allerdings bin ich davon überzeugt, dass

sie stimmt. Severus behandelt Harry anders als sonst, auch wenn es

auf den ersten Blick nicht so sehr auffällt. Außerdem

scheint Draco Malfoy einen plötzlichen Respekt vor Harry

entwickelt zu haben, und das würde der Junge sicherlich nur aus

speziellen Gründen tun.

Und eines der Bilder hat mir erzählt,

dass Lucard Harry eine Ausbildung als Novize angeboten hat. Das

Portrait hatte genug Glück, um das Gespräch im Klassenraum

mitanhören zu können und danach wieder ungesehen aus der

dort aufgehängten Waldlandschaft zu verschwinden."

Die Mitglieder des Ordens war

erschrocken.

Mussten sie mit Harry jetzt als

gefährlichem Feind rechnen?

Hatte Severus Snape sich endlich für

eine Seite des Gefechts entschieden?

~*~ 

Severus Snape befand sich gerade dabei

einen Kopfschmerztrank gegen seine Migräne zu brauen. Der…

Vorfall mit Harry diesen Morgen hatte ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht

als er gedacht hätte.

Vorher hatte er nie irgendwelche

Gedanken dieser Richtung über Harry gehabt. Aber jetzt schien

sein Gehirn ihn mit der Nachricht: Attraktiver junger Mann mit

mächtiger Magie und Herrscher-Potenzial – und er ist

willig! zu überfluten.

Severus hatte sich nie von körperlichen

Äußerlichkeiten anziehen lassen. Für ihn zählten

vor allem Charakter und die Art der Person. Harry war humorvoll und

wissbegierig, er konnte sehr trickreich sein, wenn er wollte . Er war

mächtig und hatte viel Potenzial, es im Leben weit zu bringen...

also die typische Art Mensch, von der Severus sich angezogen fühlte.

Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken

Arm ließ ihn auffahren.

Irgendwie war es typisch, dass

ausgerechnet jetzt Voldemort nach ihm rufen würde.

Leise fluchend löschte Severus das

Feuer unter dem Kessel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Waldrand, von

wo aus er apparieren konnte.

Durch die Verbindung des dunklen Mals

geleitet apparierte er direkt in die wiederaufgebaute Festung des

dunklen Lords.

Wie Severus schnell erkannte war er

nicht im großen Saal gelandet, wo bei großen Treffen alle

oder viele Todesser erschienen, sondern in einem der abgelegenerem

Salons. Das hieß Voldemort wollte mit ihm alleine reden.

Jetzt fragte er sich nur ob das gut

oder schlecht war.

(1)Little One: Englisch für

Kleiner

(2)L'ange en baisse: Französisch

für Der gefallene Engel (keine sichere Übersetzung....)

**A/N: **Das war's. Hier die Review-Antworten:

**Ralna:** Ron ist mein absoluter Hass-Charakter. Ich finde ihn einfach nur flach und dumm. Und ich fürchte, Draco wird mit Ginny zusammen kommen… aber vielleicht lasse ich mich ja zu einem Dreierpairing erweichen ;)

**JE:** McGonagall und Dumbledore geben Harry extra keine richtigen Strafen, zumindest im letzten Kap… das hier sollte schon eine richtige Strafe sein, doch nützt es ja nichts. *hehe* Bitte sehr, Oliver wurde schon einmal erwähnt in diesem Kapitel! Eigentlich sollten die Zwillinge ja zu Lee schreiben, aber die Sache kann ich auch anders einbauen…

**Elena:** Voldemort und die ganzen anderen werden bald wieder vorkommen. Und Sirius und Remus schon im nächsten Kapitel.

**Matjes:** Die Sache im turm war auch sehr interessant zu schreiben. Ich habe eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um einen Mittelweg zwischen hinterrücks und harmlos zu finden. *grins*

**Isumi:** Dir brauche ich ja wohl am wenigsten über die Fic zu erzählen. *g* Du bist ja meine aller-aller-beste Betaleserin.

**LionSnape:** Du durftest dir die Haare färben? Oder tönen? Hört sich auf alle Fälle toll an! Und ich hoffe, meine späteren Kampfszenen werden so gut wie die im letzten Kap… es soll ja schließlich noch mehr Kämpfe geben…

**Tinkita:** Richtig getippt! Und das Blut abwaschen war wichtig! Weil Sevvie (als Vampirssohn) jetzt Harrys Blut fest im Geruchsinn hat – was in späteren Kaps noch etwas kompliziert werden wird…

Ich habe mich bei der Anzahl der Anhänger vertan! Ich wird's auch bald korrigieren – auf meiner Hp sollte es schon korrigiert sein.

Und Severus hat Harry extra im Glauben gelassen, er seie James Potters Sohn. 

**Chibi-Kyoko:** Hoffentlich mache ich Ron nicht zu fies, als dass er unglaubwürdig wird… er soll nämlich immer noch als der Vertreter der ‚typischen Gryffindoridee' rüberkommen.

**Kiina:** Tschuldigung, aber das Kap hier war schon verschickt, als ich deine Review las. Das nächste Kap geht dann auch mit an dich, versprochen! Aber, hoffentlich hat dir das Kap gefallen!

**Susi:** Ich habe wegen deiner Frage mal die Länge des ersten Kapitels festgestellt… Teil 1 von Heaven and Hell ist satte 114 Seiten lang, in Word, Schriftgröße 10. Mann oh Mann!

**White Silver Black:** Sollte jemand Ratschläge für gute dark!Fics brauchen, die lese ich am liebsten und kenne daher viele! Leider sind die zu neunzig Prozent auf Englisch und zu jeweils fünf Prozent Deutsch und Französisch…

**MalinBlack:** Die zweite Idee ist toll, darf ich die für einen Fic verbuchen? Aber leider treffen beide nicht zu, aber das wird alles noch geklärt. Nur etwas langsamer (weil harry zuerst viele, viele andere Sachen entdecken muss)

**Yvymaus:** Danke! Ich hoffe, ich kann die Spannung auch schön ansteigen und abflauen lassen. Normalerweise gibt's ja nu einen Höhepunkt, aber da das hier so lang wird…

**Original-kp:** ich bin immer wieder froh, jemandem zum Lesen von dark!Fics zu bewegen J Besonders dark!Harry fics. Die sind nämlich die besten! (In meiner Meinung…)

**P-Amidala:** Harry wird im nächsten Kap _noch_ undurchsichtiger… auch wenn seine Kleidung durchsichtiger wird… hehe

**Erien:** Eine schlaflose Nacht wegen meiner Fanfiction? Ich bin geehrt! Der Humor war übrigens teilweise gar nicht gewollt. Irgendwie schmuggelt er sich bloß immer mit rein *g*

**Detlef:** ich habe nicht vor, dass in eine Er sucht ihn und sie finden sich Story zu machen. HGTG mach ich nicht! Okay, _H_ero _g_ets _t_he _g_irl ist noch was anderes, aber ich sehe in solchen Fics immer solche Beziehungs-soap-operas. Keine Sorge was meine Fic angeht, ich stehe auf ein gutes Plot *eg* was sogar dazu führt, dass ich sogar in so eine Soap-Opera meiner eigenen Feder Plot mit herein quetschen muss *auf ihre Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction schielt*


	12. Teil 2 Kapitel 4

**A/N:**

Zwei Sachen noch vorweg: Ich kenne die deutschen

Bezeichnungen für Occlumency und Legilimency nur vom Lesen in

FFs, also bitte sagt mir bescheid, wenn ich's falsch schreibe.

_Dream Deferred_ [Verschobener _Traum]  
by Langston Hughes_

_What happens to a dream deferred? __[Was passiert mit einem verschobenem Traum?]_

_Does it dry up  [Trocknet er aus]_

_Like a raisin in the sun? __[Wie eine Rosine in der Sonne?]_

_Or fester like a sore – [Oder eitert er wie eine Wunde]_

_And then run? __[Und läuft dann?](Im sinne von der Eiter kommt raus)_

_Does it stink like rotten meat? __[Stinkt er wie verrottetes Fleisch?]_

_Or crust and sugar over – [Oder bildet er eine Kruste und zuckert]_

_Like a syrupy sweet? __[Wie ein sirupartiges Bonbon?]_

_Maybe it just sags  [Vielleicht hängt er]_

_Like a heavy load  [Wie ein schweres Gewicht]_

_Or does it explode? __[Oder explodiert er?]_

Severus atmete langsam ein und aus während

er mit seinen Augen den Sessel ansah, auf dem der dunkle Lord saß.

Der Sessel war dem Feuer zugewandt und so konnte Severus Voldemorts

Gesicht nicht erkennen.

„Severus…" Die Stimme des dunklen

Lords zischelte noch immer schlangenartig und hallte so bedrohlich

durch den Raum. „Warst du derjenige, der dem werten Harry Potter

Okklumentik beibrachte?" Mit diesen Worten stand Voldemort

ruckartig auf und sah Severus direkt an.

Seine Überraschtheit musste Severus so

deutlich wie nie anzusehen sein. Seine Lippen formten den stummen

Anfang des Satzes ‚Wie bitte?' und er starrte den dunklen

Lord dumm an. Hatte er Harry Okklumentik beigebracht? Nein, hatte er

nicht. Warum fragte Voldemort ihn das?

Voldemort schien Severus Überraschtheit nur

allzu deutlich zu bemerken. Wütend schmiss er seine Hand auf den

ihm nahestehenden Rosenholztisch und grollte gefährlich.

„Verdammt!"

Langsam rang er mit sich selbst, um sich wieder

unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Severus…" Voldemort drehte sich

um und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Seit ein paar Tagen versuche

ich jetzt schon, in den Geist des kleinen Potter einzudringen. Doch

irgendetwas – irgendwer – hält mich auf."

Severus Augen weiteten sich. Voldemort versuchte

_was_? Wenn der dunkle Lord auch nur erahnen würde, dass

Severus Harry benutzte um – _ihn zu küssen_ –

einen Vorteil zu erarbeiten, würde er ausrasten. Oder nein,

sobald er bemerkte, _wer_ Harry wirklich war, würde erst

Severus Kopf rollen und dann mit Harry wer weiß passieren!

Wie konnte der dunkle Lord überhaupt in

Harrys Kopf hinein? Zwischen ihm und Harry bestand gar keine Verbi-

Die Narbe! Diese verdammte Fluchnarbe, deren

Verschwinden Harry zur Zeit mit einem einfachen Illusionszauber und

langen Haaren zu vertuschen versuchte!

Severus verschob das Grübeln auf später

und richtete sein Augenmerk stattdessen auf den inzwischen im Kreis

laufenden dunklen Lord.

Den sehr wütenden im Kreis laufenden Lord.

„Severus – hat Dumbledore dem kleinen

Potter Okklumentik beigebracht? Ich weiß, dass er den Sommer

über verschwunden war und das Dumbledore alles runtergespielt

hat…" Die roten Augen bohrten sich in Severus Schädel.

„Eure Lordschaft," Severus redete

Voldemort nie mit ‚mein Lord' an, da er nicht sein Lord

war. Voldemort wusste dies und kommentierte es nicht weiter. Er war

der festen Überzeugung, dass Severus sich früher oder

später für eine Seite entscheiden _musste_, spätestens

wenn der Krieg von hinterhältigen Attentaten und kleinem

Geplänkel ins offene Schlachtfeld übertragen wurde. Und er

war der festen Überzeugung, dass Severus auf _seiner_ Seite

stehen würde – denn so herzensgut Dumbledores Ideale und

Vorstellungen auch sein sollten, ein Vampirskind würde er nach

dem Krieg nicht unterstützen – falls er gewinnen sollte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore das 

Verschwinden Potters inszenierte. Potter hat sich, seit er wieder da

ist, sehr verändert. Er hat Freundschaft mit einigen Slytherins

geschlossen, seine ehemaligen Gryffindorfreunde mit der kalten

Schulter behandelt und hat schwarze Magie angewendet."

Jetzt lauschte Voldemort auf. Harry Potter?

Schwarze Magie? Freundschaft mit den Slytherins? Warum wusste er

davon noch nichts? Wenn die Slytherins ihren Eltern schrieben, sollte

er doch eigentlich von so etwas erfahren? Das ließ man doch

nicht einfach aus?

„Mit welchen Slytherins hat er Freundschaft

geschlossen und welche Magie hat er angewandt?"

Severus schluckte innerlich, äußerlich

durfte er sich so eine Schwäche jetzt nicht erlauben. Voldemort

musste diese Geschichte schlucken, sonst waren Harry und er in großen

Schwierigkeiten.

„Potter hält sich jetzt größtenteils

in der Gesellschaft von Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini auf. Der

Zauber, den er anwandte, war der Stillezauber des _Daemonae_. Er

verhexte Ronald Weasley damit, eure Lordschaft."

Das _Daemonae_ war eine große

Ansammlung von schwarzmagischen Sprüchen – und dieser

Stillezauber wurde oft als Glanzstück des Buches beschrieben.

Voldemort tappte gedankenverloren mit seinen

Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

Malofy… Malfoy… Potter war der neue

Freund von Malfoy? Und Er, Voldemort, wusste noch nichts davon? Wie

kam das? Hätte Lucius nicht schon längst etwas davon

berichten müssen? Oder hatte Draco seinem Vater noch nicht davon

geschrieben? Und warum erzählten die anderen Slytherins nichts

davon?

Voldemorts Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren und so

kam er auf eine mögliche, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen, _sehr_

_gut_ mögliche Situation:

Jemand wollte ihn stürzen und wollte Harry

Potter dazu als Unterstützung haben. Und Potter schien geneigt –

oder manipuliert genug – zu sein, bei diesem Feldzug

mitzumachen.

Doch wer sollte es mit ihm aufnehmen wollen –

abgesehen von Dumbledore, dem alten Kauz, und der würde Potters

neues Verhalten nicht dulden.

Fudge war nicht kompetent genug und zu

verängstigt, als dass er zu so etwas im Stande wäre. Sehr

wahrscheinlich war es jemand von den Todessern, doch wer…?

Crabbe und Goyle fielen aus. Die beiden Ehepaare

waren mindestens genauso dumm wie ihre Kinder und nur als Kanonfutter

ersten Grades zu gebrauchen.

Avery Nott? Der ehemalige Slytherin führte

ein recht gutes Leben als Inhaber der Familienladenskette. Avery war

sicherlich sehr schlau, aber auch sehr loyal – eine Eigenschaft,

die er von seiner Hufflepuffmutter geerbt hatte.

Wer kam noch in Frage? Walden McNair, der

Exekutor für dunkle, magische und gefährliche Kreaturen im

Dienste des Ministeriums. Walden war sehr schlau und sicherlich

brutal und kalkulierend genug, um so einen Plan auf die Beine zu

stellen. Doch er würde ihn niemals alleine durchführen

können… oder?

Walden war zwar der Exekutor, doch war er dafür

bekannt, dunkle, magische und überhaupt bedrohte

Kreaturen in Sicherheit zubringen und es nur so aussehen zu lassen,

als habe er sie getötet. Grund dafür war seine

Familiengeschichte:

Walden war der Sohn eines Slytherins und einer

Ravenclaw, die ‚durchgegangen' war. Eine Werwölfin,

die als sie 21 Jahre alt war verwandelt wurde.

Jeder Werwolf wurde bei seiner Verwandlung

registriert, bekam eine Nummer auf die Brust tätowiert und war

damit gebrandmarkt. Die Registrierungsnummer war nicht mehr von der

Haut zu entfernen und konnte zur einwandfreien Identifizierung des

Werwolfes benutzt werden. Nur wer in einem späterem Alter

verwandelt wurde und es schaffte, nicht aufzufallen, der konnte

‚durchgehen' und wurde nicht registriert.

Waldens Mutter hatte dieses Glück und einen

verständnisvollen Freund gehabt. Einen verständnisvollen

Freund mit Kinderwunsch – wobei es Werwölfen eigentlich

verboten war, Kinder zu zeugen.

Walden konnte also ohne Probleme jemanden

verschwinden lassen und das spätere Wiederauftauchen war auch

kein Problem… doch welches Motiv sollte er dafür haben?

Walden war einer der wenigen nicht machthungrigen Slytherins. Er war

lediglich hinterhältig, clever und trickreich.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Aber es gab da einen sehr machthungrigen, kalt

kalkulierenden Slytherin, der keine Probleme damit haben würde,

sich so etwas auszudenken.

Lucius Malfoy.

Und Lucius würde Walden auf seine Seite

ziehen können. Die beiden waren Freunde seit ihrem ersten

Schuljahr.

Voldemort hielt inne und setzte sich wieder in

seinen Sessel.

Nein, das wurde alles nichts. Lucius war schon

machthabend genug, sein Machtdurst war ausreichend gestillt um

Voldemort sicher zu halten in seiner Position.

Aber wer…?

Oder las er zuviel in die Situation hinein?

Voldemort seufzte. „Severus, wie weit ist

die Übersetzung?"

„Fast fertig. Der Code ist recht mühselig

zu übersetzen."

Voldemort nickte. „Du kannst gehen

Severus... solltest du herausfinden, wer Potter Okklumentik

beigebracht hat, dann will ich den Namen unverzüglich hier

haben!"

Severus nickte, deutete eine Verbeugung an und

apparierte direkt in den verbotenen Wald nahe Hogwarts. Warum nur

erschlug man ihn immer mit solchen Nachrichten wenn er sowieso

schlecht gelaunt war?

Am Donnerstagmorgen erwachte Harry auf eine

komische Art und Weise erschöpft. In seinem Kopf pochte es und

es war, als wenn er sich an etwas erinnern _müsste_, aber

einfach nicht konnte. Als er sich im Bett aufrichtete durchzog ein

stechender Schmerz seine Stirn direkt hinter den Augen. Leise

fluchend schloss er die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf ab.

Vorsichtig versuchte er dann, sie wieder zu öffnen und musste

leider feststellen, dass seine Sicht wieder unscharf war.

Was? Aber- ich habe doch gar nichts getrunken!

Wie konnte das passieren? Was habe ich gemacht?

Angestrengt dachte Harry nach, konnte sich

jedoch nicht daran erinnern irgendetwas getan zu haben, dass ihm

solche Kopfschmerzen und ein Problem mit seinen Sinn eingebracht

haben könnte.

Leise über das verflixte Leben vor sich hin

murmelnd stand er langsam auf- und fiel beinahe wieder ins Bett. Ihm

war schwindelig und der noch halb-dunkle Schlafsaal drehte sich vor

seinen Augen. Aragog bewegte sich langsam auf Harrys Nachttisch und

schien seinen Herrn aufmerksam anzusehen.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, das bemerkte

Harry überdeutlich. Er schwankte zu seinem Nachttisch und stütze

sich an ihm ab. Die Zähne aufeinander beißend versuchte

er, sich zu konzentrieren und starrte Aragog an.

Bevor er realisiert hatte, was geschah, versuchte

Aragog einen Satz nach hinten zu machen. _Panik, Angst_

Gefühle krachten in Harrys Kopf. Leise

wimmernd hielt er sich die Stirn.

_Angst, Hilfe_

Aragog hatte Angst vor ihm, aber wieso...?

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry nochmals, Aragog zu

visieren. Seine Spinne hechtete angsterfüllt die Wand entlang,

drehte sich schließlich doch um und – fiel tot von der

Wand.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er stieß sich

vom Tisch weg und fiel hart zu Boden. Sein Herz pochte und Adrenalin

jagte durch seine Adern.

Was...? Aragog – Ich- Was zum?

Dann hörte er es. Warum er es vorher nicht

gehört hatte war ihm unklar – es war wirklich nicht zu

überhören.

Ein leises, beständiges Zischen kurz hinter

ihm.

Ein hasserfülltes, gefährliches

Zischen.

Harry schluckte und tastete mit seiner linken

Hand vorsichtig hinter sich, bis er auf etwas schuppenartiges stieß.

Spinnen haben Angst vor diesem Tier und wenn

man es ansieht stirbt man…

Harry schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen.

Hinter ihm war ein Basilisk. Harry spürte, wie der Basilisk sich

um ihn wickelte, ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte - _Keine Angst,_

_Harry, wir sind deine Freunde, wir werden dir nichts tun_.

Er schluckte abermals. Doch diesmal versperrte

etwas seinem Speichel den Weg. Von Panik getrieben öffnete Harry

doch die Augen – und sah sich einem weißen Phönix

gegenüber.

_Vertrau uns_ zwitscherte der Phönix

während seine Augen sich grün in der Farbe des Avada

Kedavra verfärbten. _Wir sind deine Freunde, du gehörst_

_zu uns_

„Nein!" Harrys Ruf hallte durch den

plötzlich leeren Schlafsaal. Dieser Phönix löste in

Harry ein Unwohlbehagen aus. Dieses weiße Tier war…

falsch. Es warf alles nur zurück, es gab nichts von sich selbst

preis. Es war nur ein Spiegel… ein Spiegel, der alles verkehrt

und verwirrt wieder zurück warf und die Wirklichkeit entstellte…

und dabei alles aufsaugte, was man ihm gab… ein Spiegel der sich

selbst spiegelte…

**Harry!**

_Vertrau uns…_

Wieder zwitscherte der weiße Phönix,

doch – war da nicht gerade eine andere Stimme gewesen?

Harry! Flüchte… 

Ja, da war eine andere Stimme!

Wie aus Instinkt sprang Harry vom Boden auf und

rannte in einen sich an der Wand formenden Schatten. Der Ruf des

Phönix hallte ihm hinterher: _Nein, er gehört UNS!_

Harry rannte ihn den Schatten hinein und

keuchte. Dieser Phönix…

„Was tust du hier?" Erschrocken drehte

Harry sich um und sah – „Carmen?"

Die Slytherin stand in einem langen, schwarzem

Kleid vor ihm. „Was tust du hier? Es sind meine Augen und

Ohren."

Ihre Augen und Ohren? Aber was – Oh Gott

Harry riss die Augen auf. Er träumte hier

nicht nur einen komischen Traum, er – war in einer Vision

Carmens!

„Wie bin ich hier hereingekommen?"

Carmen runzelte die Stirn. „Du wei

das nicht? Ich ebenfalls nicht…" Harry seufzte. „Erst

mal sollte ich wohl einen Weg wieder herausfinden…"

„Aufwachen. Das passiert mir immer." Harry sah Carmen

perplex an. „Ich kann doch nicht warten bis ich aufwache, ich

meine, was wenn ich dann immer noch irgendwie in dir bin oder was,

wenn du zuerst aufwachst? Wo soll ich dann hin?"

Carmen nickte langsam. „Das wären

natürlich Problempunkte…"

Harry atmete langsam aus. „Problempunkte

nennt sie das…! Toll. Ich sitze in einer Vision eines anderen

Menschen fest und weiß nicht mal mehr wie ich hierher gekommen

bin."

Carmen überlegte. „Vielleicht bist du

hier weil du Teil der Vision warst und hier sein musstest."

Harry schnaubte. „Dann muss ich doch jetzt

nicht mehr hier sein, oder?"

Carmen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht

gibt es noch etwas wegen dem du hier sein solltest."

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden,

sofern man es als Boden bezeichnen konnte. Um sie herum war einfach

alles schwarz. Links rechts oben unten – schwarz.

_Harry_

Harry hob seinen Kopf. Hatte da gerade jemand

nach ihm gerufen?

_Harry!_

Ja, da rief jemand nach ihm…

„Harry!"

Harry schlug seine Augen auf. Nein, da rief

niemand nach ihm, da wisperte jemand etwas in sein Ohr.

Verwirrt und irritiert drehte Harry sich zur

Seite. Er starrte Neville an. „Neville?", flüsterte

Harry geschockt.

Der tollpatschige Gryffindor sah nervös

aus. „Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich wecke, Harry…

ich weiß, es ist erst fünf Uhr morgens, aber… ähm,

ich…"

Harry setzte sich langsam auf. „Sch,

beruhige dich Neville. Ist nicht schlimm, dass du mich so früh

geweckt hast. Worum geht es jetzt?"

Neville schluckte und sah sich um. „Ich…

nicht hier… kommst du mit, Harry?"

Harry sah Neville verwirrt an, stand dann aber

auf. „Ja." Neville nickte erleichtert. „Gut…"

Dann sah er sich noch einmal ängstlich um und lief zur Tür

des Schlafsaals. Harry folgte ihm auf den Flur und bis zur

Gemeinschaftsdusche.

„Neville? Was genau wird das?", fragte

Harry. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden außer

Neville erkennen.

Neville wippte unsicher von einem Bein zum

anderen. „Harry… Die anderen Gryffindors benehmen sich

wirklich abscheulich, aber… weißt du, nicht alle sind so…"

Neville stockte.

Darum ging es also. Harry seufzte. „Das

habe ich mir schon gedacht, Neville. Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst

einmal und erzähle mir dann in aller Ruhe, was du sagen willst."

Neville schluckte. „Nun, Ron hat schon sehr

klar gemacht, dass er denkt du bist… nun ja er meint, entweder

bist du verrückt, wirst von jemandem kontrolliert oder aber

nicht der echte Harry… und… nun, Ron hat ziemlich deutlich

gemacht, dass alle Gryffindors sich von dir fern halten sollen,

zumindest den Älteren hat er das gesagt."

Harry nickte. „So etwas in der Art habe ich

schon angenommen."

Plötzlich fing Neville an, wie ein

gefangenes Tier im Kreis zu laufen.

„Harry, Ron ist… total verändert.

Er kommandiert die anderen herum, bis auf Hermine, aber die tut

sowieso was er sagt. Er scheucht ale Gryffindors ab der fünften

auf, schürt den Hass auf die anderen Häuser… nur gegen

Hufflepuffs hat er nichts. Die Ravenclaws und Slytherins sein alle

schlecht, meint er und man sollte sie lieber von der Schule

verweisen…" Neville fing an zu stottern. „Er hetzt die

oberen Klassen dazu auf, die kleineren von ‚gefährliche

Einfluss' ‚fernzuhalten' und Ravenclaws und Slytherins

mies zu machen wo sie nur können. Es gab schon drei Prügeleien,

aber keiner sagt laut etwas. Und er – Ron er – er hat

selbst gesagt man sollte am besten mit mehreren auf einen gehen,

sonst wären sie zu gefährlich – er… Ron gibt

Befehle und so viele von ihnen befolgen sie und wir, wir haben Angst

etwas dagegen zu tun… und dieser Tobias, der unterstützt

ihn, mit Seamus und Dean…"

Neville fing an zu schluchzen und sank zu Boden.

Total geschockt kniete Harry sich neben ihm hin

und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Ronald tut WAS? Oh Gott, ist der verrückt

geworden? Warum tut der ach so feine Dumbledore nichts dagegen? Und

warum sagen die verprügelten Schüler nichts? Müssen

Ravenclaws sein oder junge Slytherins, sonst hätte ich von Draco

und Blaise etwas dazu gehört. Meine Güte, ist Ron

übergeschnappt? Will der einen Kleinkrieg in Hogwarts anfangen?

Wo Voldemort, Fudge und Dumbledore sowieso schon Mist machen?

„Sch, beruhige dich Neville. Ron ist nicht

hier, er kann dir nichts tun…"

Der Tollpatsch sah auf. „Harry, wir…

Also, wir, dass sind ein paar Gryffindors die nichts mit Ron und

seinen Methoden zu tun haben wollen… er, er ist total verrückt

geworden… meint, die Slytherins hätten dich gestohlen oder

so etwas… er macht sie für alles verantwortlich… und die 

Ravenclaws seien eh alle Freunde der Slytherins Aber,

aber wir, wir wollen das nicht. Aber Ron hat fast alle auf seiner

Seite und… wir haben einfach Angst. Ich weiß, wir sind

Gryffindors und dürfen keine Angst haben, aber-"

Harry legte seine Hand auf Nevilles Mund.

„Neville, hör mir zu. Es ist absolut in Ordnung, Angst zu

haben. Angst ist nichts verachtenswertes, sondern etwas ganz

normales, menschliches. Angst dient dazu uns zu schützen, auch

wenn es Leute gibt, die zu ängstlich sind. Warum hast du zum

Beispiel Angst davor, zu nahe an einen Abhang zu gehen? Weil du

runter fallen könntest. Siehst du? Jemand der keine Angst hat

könnte zu nahe an den Abgrund kommen und hinunter fallen. Jemand

der angst hat bleibt eben etwas vom Abgrund weg." Harry lächelte

Neville an.

Neville schniefte einmal und blickte Harry ins

Gesicht. „Das… Das war nett von dir, Harry… alle sagen

sie immer Gryffindors haben keine Angst, das dürfen sie nicht,

sie sind ja Gryffindors… Du bist… der Erste, der mir sagt,

dass es in Ordnung ist, Angst zu haben…"

„Neville." Harry setzte sich neben

ihn.

„Und wenn dir tausend Leute erzählen

würden: ‚Voldemort tötet nicht', würdest du

ihnen glauben?" Neville zuckte zwar bei dem Namen, schüttelte

jedoch den Kopf. „Und wenn dir zehntausend Leute sagen, dass

Rattengift gesund ist, würdest du ihnen glauben?" Wieder

schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Warum glaubst du dann den Leuten,

die dir sagen, Angst zu haben wäre schlecht? Man sollte sich

immer über das, was andere einem erzählen Gedanken machen."

Neville nickte langsam. „Das… das

klingt gut, Harry… Hast du dich deswegen verändert? Weil

du… nachgedacht hast?" Harry nickte. „Ich habe über

vieles nachgedacht, Neville. Ron scheint einen Miniaturkrieg mit den

Ravenclaws und Slytherins anfangen zu wollen und viele hören auf

ihn. Wenn ich nicht nachgedacht hätte, wer weiß,

vielleicht wäre ich dann als ‚Anführer'"

Harry sprach das Wort verächtlich aus, „für Ron in

diesen ‚Krieg' gezogen. Aber ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht

und darüber nachgedacht, was andere Leute mir erzählt

haben."

Harry sah Neville an. "Nur weil ein

Erwachsener dir etwas sagt, muss das noch lange nicht richtig sein.

Ron glaubt, er sei im Recht, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch was gibt ihm

das Recht, andere dazu zu ordern, Wehrlose anzugreifen?"

Neville nickte wiederum. „Du… Harry,

du…" er schluchzte wieder ein wenig. „Ron wird

immer schlimmer. Bis Weihnachten will er mit den richtigen

‚Einsätzen', wie er sie nennt, anfangen. Momentan

‚planen' sie, also Ron, Hermine, Tobias, Seamus und Dean.

Harry… nicht alle wollen das, nein, aber wir… wir können

nichts tun. Wir sind nur einige wenigen aus der sechsten, siebten und

fünften und vielleicht zehn Jjüngere. Alle anderen aus den

niedrigeren Klassen wissen nur wenig, aber sie – sie glauben

Ron, sie glauben er tue das Richtige! Harry – du musst uns

helfen!"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte den

Hilferuf schon erwartet, aber… Wieso aber? Er konnte Ron doch

nicht einfach so schalten und walten lassen! Was Ron tat war…

Rassistisch. Ron ist rassistisch. Genauso wie

sie es damals im Fernsehen gezeigt haben, als der Bericht über

die Nazis rief. Ron ist ein Rassist. Er hasst Slytherins und

mehr oder weniger die Ravenclaws, gibt ihnen

die Schuld und will sie beseitigen. Ron ist

dabei hier auf Hogwarts ein verdammtes drittes Reich aufzubauen!

„Helfen… wie kann ich helfen…"

Harry stand auf und fing an, Kreise im Duschraum

zu laufen.

Ich muss helfen, ich muss. Aber ich habe so

wenig Zeit… Und wie soll ich helfen? Ich kann Ron schlecht

einfach angreifen, auch wenn ich dabei gewinnen würde…

Oder… Harry hatte eine Idee. Was, wenn nicht ich offiziell

helfe sondern was, wenn ich den Stillen Fürsten helfen lassen

würde? So könnte man Ron bekämpfen und gleichzeitig

würden die Gryfindors freundlich auf mich gestimmt werden…

sie würden sehen, dass der Stille Fürst anders ist als

Dumbledore, Voldemort oder Fudge… Aber wie stelle ich das an?

Harry blieb stehen und sah Neville wieder an.

„Neville, ich werde euch helfen. Natürlich werde ich das…

Ron ist… ein mieses Arschloch, ein Rassist durch und durch. Er

hasst andere Leute nur weil sie anders sind als er… Aber ich

alleine kann nichts machen."

Neville sprang auf. „Wir helfen dir alle,

so gut wie wir können… Wir sind nur ca. 30, aber wir haben

schon beschlossen, dass wir dagegen sind, gegen Ron…"

Harry nickte. „Das ist gut. Je mehr Leute

helfen, desto besser… aber alles muss vorsichtig vonstatten

gehen… Ron ist – du nanntest ihn verrückt und in einem

gewissem Sinne ist er das wohl auch… ich traue es ihm zu, dass

er anfängt Leute zu bedrohen oder zu verletze nur weil sie gegen

ihn sind…"

Neville wurde etwas blasser, hielt aber seinen

Kopf hoch. „Das ist schon klar. Aber – Wir wollen Ron

trotzdem stoppen."

Neville lächelte ihn an, der mutige

Tollpatsch. Neville war herzensgut und mutig, auch wenn er sich

selbst vielleicht anders sah.

„Neville… ich könnte vielleicht

noch andere Hilfe besorgen, aber…"

„Meinst du die Slytherins?"

Harry seufzte. „In einem gewissem sinne,

ja. Sie sind nicht alle so schlecht wie viele immer denken und sagen,

Neville… Aber es würde vielleicht noch Hilfe von einer ganz

anderen Quelle kommen…" Harry sah sich um, um Spannung zu

erzeugen. Neville musste ihm das hier abnehmen, es musste echt

aussehen.

Harry ging nah an Neville heran und sprach mit

gesenkter Stimme: „Bei den Slytherins im Kerker munkelt man von

jemandem neuen, im Krieg zwischen Voldemort, dem Ministerium,

Dumbledore und so…"

Neville bekam große Augen. „Jemand

neues?", wisperte er. Harry nickte. „Ja. Aber, dieser

jemand soll anders sein… angeblich sei er gegen Dumbledore,

Voldemort und Fudge, gegen Intoleranz und Rassismus… Es heißt,

er würde mit jedem zusammenarbeiten, egal welches Haus oder

Herkunft, wichtig seien die Ideale… Toleranz, Freiheit, derlei

Dinge."

Neville hatte den Köder voll geschluckt.

„So jemanden soll es geben? Egal welcher Herkunft aber

Dumbledore hat meiner Großmutter gesagt…" Neville

stockte, an Harry frühere Worte erinnert.

Dumbledore hatte gesagt, seine Großmutter

hatte gesagt… so würde er nie weiter kommen. Er wiederholte

immer nur, was andere ihm gesagt und erzählt hatten. Er musste

lernen, selbst zu denken, da hatte Harry recht.

„Wer soll das denn sein?", wisperte

Neville aufgeregt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es heißt,

er würde aus dem Schatten heraus handeln, ohne hinterhältig

zu sein und er spreche nur sehr wenig… man nennt ihn den Stillen

Fürsten."

Neville nickte, es sah fast ehrwürdig aus.

„Der Stille Fürst…"

Harry gab sein bestes, nervös auszusehen.

„Im Kerker redet man viel über ihn, natürlich leise…

Viele von denen, deren Eltern bei Voldemort sind, wollen nicht zum

dunklen Lord… Aber Dumbledore und Fudge trauen ihnen nicht…

deswegen reden sie viel über den Stillen Fürsten. Einige

sollen schon Kontakte zu ihm haben… Vielleicht würde er

helfen. Ron ist genau so etwas, gegen das er Eintritt… ein

Rassist."

Neville atmete mehrmals ein und aus, dann nickt

er. „Er… das, was du mir erzählt hast, klingt gut…

aber… Ist es denn wahr? Ich meine…"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wei

es nicht… aber ich kann mich ja mal umhören. Nach Hilfe zu

suchen, wenn man sie braucht ist nie verkehrt…"

Neville nickte. Dann entspannte er sich. „Harry…

du bist… ein guter Freund, auch wenn ich keiner war in der

letzten Zeit…ich, ah… Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank."

Harry lächelte. „Du brauchst dich

nicht zu bedanken, Neville."

Erst hatte er so einen verworrenen Traum- als

mehr sah Harry es nicht an – und dann kam die Sache mit Neville,

der von einem größenwahnsinnig gewordenem Ron berichtete.

Aus gutem Grunde war Harry an diesem Tag

besonders angespannt und gestresst. Aragog, den er jetzt in seiner

Tasche mit sich führte, bemerkte Harrys Anspannung wohl, denn er

versuchte immer wieder, Harry abzulenken indem er sich bewegte.

Seine schlechte Laune machte sich auch im

Unterricht bemerkbar: Im Duellierunterricht verhexte er seine

Duellpartner mit einer gewissen Wut, so dass auch Professor Dacàrd

Harry schließlich ermahnte, nicht so aggressiv zu sein. Im

Gaiamantieunterricht nervte Harry die offensichtliche

Voreingenommenheit der Professorin und in Latein versuchte er –

mehr oder weniger erfolglos – Ron zu ignorieren um wenigstens

etwas vom Unterricht mitzukriegen.

Als er dann schließlich das Wort

‚Rassenkunde' hörte, erfasste ihn eine tiefe Wut,

obwohl der Unterricht eigentlich gar nichts mit Rassismus zu tun

hatte. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd saß er an seinem Platz und

starrte Löcher in die Luft. Der Unterricht war eh langweilig.

Der krönende Abschluss des Tages war dann

Verteidigung. Bei Umbridges Anblick allein war Harry soweit, dass er

jemanden umbringen wollte – vorzugsweise Ron, Dumbledore oder

Voldemort. Aber Draco und Blaise hielten ihn zurück, die

inzwischen beide um ihn besorgt waren – schließlich gab es

für sie keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum Harry so ausrasten

sollte.

„Harry, reiß dich am Riemen, gleich

ist der Unterricht eh vorbei.", wisperte Blaise.

Harry grummelte etwas in einen nicht vorhandenen

Bart und nickte.

Oh Ron, du elefantengroßer Idiot. Und

Dumbledore tut natürlich nichts dagegen… Denken, Harry,

denken. Nachdenken. Die Slytherins und Ravenclaws müssen gewarnt

werden. Also muss ich Draco und Blaise gleich informieren. Ron ist so

ein IDIOT!.

„Grün, Professor Umbridge.",

beantwortete Harry nebenbei eine Frage der Lehrerin. Umbridge

‚hmpfte' leise aus Ärger darüber, ihm keine

Unaufmerksamkeit ankreiden zu können und fuhr mit dem Unterricht

fort.

Harry dachte weiter nach, nur mit einem Ohr dem

Monolog der Braunhaarigen lauschend.

Aber er spielt mir auch eine große Chance

in die Hände… so kann ich viele von meinem Standpunkt

überzeugen… argh, ich fange schon an zu denken wie Lucius

Malfoy oder sonst so ein Slytherin…

Harry sah Blaise neben sich an. Obwohl

Slytherins natürlich nicht schlimm sind…

Nach dem Unterricht schleppte Harry Draco und

Blaise geradewegs hinunter in den Kerker und in einen abgelegenen,

leeren Gang.

„In Ordnung, jetzt raus mit der Sprache –

Was ist los?" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und

zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry seufzte. „Ein echtes Problem steht

bevor. Ronald macht Probleme. Er stachelt die Gryffindors auf zu

einem ‚Kleinkrieg' gegen Slytherins und Ravenclaws. Bis

Weihnachten will er mit irgendeiner Kampagne starten, aber was genau

er vor hat weiß ich nicht. Was auch immer es ist, Slytherins

und Ravenclaws sind nicht sicher."

Draco starrte ihn an. „Das ist ein Scherz,

richtig? Ein dummer Scherz von dir, ja? Was sollte das Wiesel denn

schon machen können?"

Blaise sah nachdenklich aus. „Was genau

meinst du, Harry?"

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ronald hat – ts, ein besseres Wort gibt es wirklich nicht.

Er hat die Macht im Turm übernommen. Er stachelt die Gryffindors

dazu auf, in großen Gruppen wehrlose Ravenclaws und Slytheirns

anzugreifen, drei Prügeleien soll es schon gegeben haben, aber

davon weiß ich nichts. Einige Gryffindors haben schon Angst vor

ihm und seinen – Ideen. Die höheren Jahrgangsstufen sollen

alle bescheid wissen."

Harry trat mit seinem Fuß die Wand.

„Verdammt, der Scheißkerl denkt er kann hier einen Krieg

anfangen!"

Mit einem Satz waren Draco und Blaise an seinen

beiden Seiten. „He, immer mit der Ruhe, die Wand tut dir mehr

weh als du ihr!", sprach Draco in Harrys rechtes Ohr. Von seiner

linken Seite stimmte Blaise ihm zu. „Ja, davon wird auch nichts

besser. Wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken darüber machen, was wir

jetzt mit Weasley machen."

Harry grollte leise, drehte sich dann jedoch um

und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Neville habe ich erzählt, im Kerker

redet man von einer neuen Figur im Machtspiel, dem ‚Stillen

Fürsten'. Er hat die Idee ganz gut aufgefasst und scheint

von der Idee, mit diesem Stillen Fürsten zusammen zuarbeiten

ganz angetan zu sein. Er glaubt, ich würde nach einer

Kontaktperson suchen und einige Slytherins ansprechen um Ronald

loszuwerden."

Draco stutze, starrte Harry an und fing an zu

lachen. „Das war eine Idee! Das Wiesel nützt uns so ja

sogar noch etwas! Harry, wenn wir die Idee ausbauen, hat der Stille

Fürst innerhalb kürzester Zeit halb Hogwarts hinter sich."

„Das weiß ich auch, Draco, aber _was_

tun wir jetzt?"

Draco grinste. „Abwarten bis Wiesel für

uns die Arbeit erledigt?"

Blaise schnaubte. „Draco, der Weasley ist

eine echte Gefahr, wenn er tatsächlich soviel Einfluss unter den

Gryffindors hat. Wobei mir einfällt, wieso hat Virginia nichts

erzählt?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Harry erinnerte sich an

Nevilles Worte. „Laut Neville wissen im Moment nur fünfter

Jahrgang und höher wirklich bescheid, damit wäre Ginny

außen vor… außerdem hat Ronald einen „großer

Bruder" Komplex, er behandelt Ginny wie ein kleines Baby…

sie weiß wahrscheinlich einfach nichts."

„Wer weiß… Weasleys sollte

man nicht trauen.", mischte sich Draco von links wieder ein.

„Malfoys angeblich auch nicht…",

grollte Harry zurück.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Drei als sie

jeder für sich darüber nachdachten was jetzt zu tun wäre.

Nach einigen Minuten sprach Blaise wieder. „Wir

müssen einfach alle warnen, auf der Hut zu sein… aber wir

dürfen nicht zu viele Informationen preisgeben…"

Harry nickte langsam. „Etwas in der Art

schwebte mir auch im Sinn, ich frage mich nur, wie wir das anstellen

wollen ohne das Ronald gleich etwas davon mitkriegt und Ärger

macht. Denn sollte er rauskriegen, dass Hogwarts bescheid weiß,

wird er sehr sauer sein. Und sich etwas neues ausdenken. Das nützt

uns dann gar nichts."

Blaise nickte. Das klang logisch.

Auf Dracos Gesicht breitete sich auf einmal ein

diabolisches Grinsen aus. „Aber nein, wir lassen Wiesel noch

weiter für uns arbeiten… wir warnen die Schüler, aber

im Namen vom Stillen Fürsten. Unsere Hauskameraden werden

sicherlich auch ihren Eltern etwas erzählen… und die

Ravenclaws auch… und die Presse schaut sowieso sehr nach

Hogwarts. Weißt du, Harry, Dumbledore hat dein Verschwinden

sehr heruntergespielt und klein gehalten… viele Reporter würden

dich jetzt gerne interviewen, wo du wieder da bist… die Kunde

vom ‚Stillen Fürsten' wird sich schnell verbreiten…

so warnen wir einerseits die anderen Schüler und wir machen…

Werbung für uns."

Harry schmunzelte. „Mit einem Malfoy an der

Seite kommen die Verschwörungspläne frei Haus, eh? Deine

Idee ist gut, so machen wir es… Ich spanne Ginny mit ein,

Neville erzählt sowieso schon für uns weiter. Carmen kann

auch helfen und wie steht's mit der Gerüchteküche?"

Die letzte Frage war an Blaise gerichtet. Dieser zuckte leicht mit

den Schultern. „Leider konnten Carmen und ich noch nicht viele

Gerüchte in die Welt setzen. Es gibt erst ein paar Gerüchte…

aber jetzt wird sich das wohl schnell ändern."

Der Stille Fürst kommt, Dumbledore. Und er

sitzt direkt unter deiner Nase.

Harry begann, seine Zeit umzuverteilen. Den

kleinen Gryffindors sagte er das Kampftraining schon nach so kurzer

Zeit wieder ab, aufgrund von Zeitmangel. Er war sich jedoch

ziemlich sicher, dass die Kleinen auf seiner Seite stehen würden. 

Fred und George schienen verschwunden zu sein, 

aber ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan nach zu

urteilen – der Ronald aus dem Weg ging – hatten die

Zwillinge wohl einige Probleme mit der ‚Politik' ihres

Bruders gehabt. Ginny schien ebenfalls wie vom Erdboden verschluckt

zu sein.

Am Freitag sagte Harry Lucards Angebot ab,

drückte ihm dabei aber einen Zettel in die Hand. Harry war die

derzeitige Situation in Hogwarts zu unsicher, als dass er einem

bekannten Schwarzmagier einfach so ins Gesicht sagen würde: Ja,

bitte Unterricht in dunklen Ritualen!

Freitagabend brachte eine Schuleule ihm die

ersten ‚Unterrichtspapiere' von Lucard. Unterricht per Post

– Was in der Muggelwelt funktionierte sollte auch hier in

Hogwarts klappen.

Samstagabend verlief der Unterricht mit Severus

erstaunlich gut. Beide ignorierten das ‚Kuss-Missgeschick'

in stillem Einverständnis.

Der Sonntag verlief erstaunlich ruhig, fast zu

ruhig für Harrys Geschmack. Er begegnete Ron dreimal und der

Rotschopf sagte kein einziges Mal auch nur eine Beleidigung…

Am Montagabend sah Harry Carmen und wurde an

seinen verwirrenden Traum erinnert Bleib beim Thema, Harry. Kaum

liefert dir dein Unterbewusstsein einen Traum schon stehst du da wie

Ronald Weasley beim Anblick einer Spinne.

„Also, Blaise, wie sieht's aus?",

fragte Harry dann schließlich als alle saßen.

Blaise grinste. „Die Gerüchteküche

brodelt, aber allgemein hält man Weasleys Wahnwitz immer noch

nur für das: einen Witz."

Ginny sah sich irritiert um. „Weasleys

Wahnwitz?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie an,

das Schwesterchen weiß noch gar nichts?"

Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wovon weiß ich nichts?"

Harry war verwirrt. „Ginny, hast du noch

nichts davon gehört? Ronald hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt

einen Kleinkrieg in Hogwarts anzufangen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Der Idiot!

Deswegen lässt er mich neuerdings bewachen!"

Draco stockte. „Bewachen?!" Er sah

Ginny mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.

Ginny schnaubte. „Ja. Neuerdings steht

immer einer seiner Freunde oder einer aus den höheren Stufen in

meiner Nähe. Und erst am Samstag hat er mir erklärt, dass

ich mich ab sofort in Acht nehmen muss hier in Hogwarts. Was genau

geht eigentlich vor sich?"

Harry seufzte. Ronald kontrolliert also schon

mal Ginny, oder versucht es, wie erwartet. Was machen Fred und

George? Aber erst ml zu wichtigeren Dingen. „Wie hast du es

denn geschafft dich rauszuschleichen?"

Draco nickte kurz. Das war eine gute Frage, die

Harry da gestellt hatte.

Ginny lächelte hinterhältig. „Seamus

wollte mit mir Exploding Snap spielen, aber ich habe Übelkeit

vorgeschürzt. Nachdem ich einmal so getan hab als hätte ich

im Turm gereihert habe ich unterwegs noch mal so getan, beim

Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock, und bin dann durch den Geheimweg

raus…"

Draco schien nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein.

„Hm. Wie du meinst, Weasley… aber solltest du mit dem

Wiesel zusammenarbeiten wirst du noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

„Ach sie an, ein Frettchen droht mir!"

Harry hielt seine Hände hoch. „Stopp!

Streiten bringt uns jetzt nicht weiter. Also," er wendete sich

wieder an Blaise, „Gerüchteküche brodelt, aber

überzeugt ist noch keiner. Sobald Ronald also eine einzige

seiner wahnwitzigen Ideen startet, haben wir Hogwarts überzeugt."

Blaise nickte. „Und einen Großteil

auf unserer Seite."

Harry lehnte sich zurück. „Na also.

Ronald ist also doch noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen."

Draco lachte lauthals.

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über

Hogwarts in den nächsten Wochen.

Eine Kluft zwischen den Schülern wurde

immer deutlicher: Ron scharte die Gryffindors um sich, die sich von

Slytherins, vielen Ravenclaws und allen angeblich mit ‚dunkler

Magie' in Berührung gekommen Schülern fern hielten.

Zusätzlich dazu kamen öfters Wortgefechte oder

Beleidigungstiraden. Selbst die Lehrer waren schon darauf aufmerksam

geworden und versuchten ihr bestes, die Lage unter Kontrolle zu

kriegen. Doch leider nützte das nicht.

Mitte Oktober gab es dann die erste, größere

Prügelei. Eine Gruppe Fünft- und Sechstklässler von

den Gryffindors hatte in der Bibliothek einen Slytherin umzingelt und

herumgeschubst. Bald darauf waren einige andere Slytherins dem

einzelnen zu Hilfe gekommen, aber die Chancen waren wohl von Anfang

an nicht gut gewesen. Die Gryffindors prügelten drei Slytherins

Krankenflügelreif. Der einzigste Trost, wenn man es so sehen

konnte, war, dass gut sechs Gryffindors mit verschiedenen Wunden oder

Verhexung ebenfalls im Krankenflügel lagen.

Unerwartetherweise hatte nämlich ein

Siebtklässler der Ravenclaws eingegriffen und die Gryffindors

aus der Distanz heraus mit Flüche unter Beschuss genommen.

Harry hatte all davon nichts mitbekommen –

seit einiger Zeit schlief er sehr unruhig und war tagsüber müde

und ausgelaugt. An diesem Tag hatte er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum

auf einer Couch gelegen und zwei Drittklässern zugeschaut, die

sich über seine Anwesenheit aufregten.

Im Nachhinein erfuhr jedoch einiges darüber.

Und ihm war klar, dass die Schuld bei den Gryffindors allein lag.

Aufgestachelt von Ronald und seinen Napoleon-Ideen hatten sie sich

den Slytherin als einfaches Opfer auserkoren. Doch die verhängten

Strafen sahen anders aus. Die Slytherins bekamen Ärger wegen

‚Provokation' und am schlimmsten war der arme Ravenclaw

dran – da er, anstatt den ‚Streit zu schlichten',

‚hinterhältig und verantwortungslos die Gryffindors unter

Beschuss genommen habe'.

Severus hatte sich über die Bestrafungen

auch aufgeregt, vor allem über die geringen Bestrafungen der

Gryffindors. Aber was sollte er machen? Dumbledore hatte in der

Schule wohl oder übel das Sagen und somit das letzte Wort.

In gewisser Weise half es Harry auch, vor allem

wenn es darum ging die Schüler vom Stillen Fürsten zu

überzeugen.

Nach der Prügelei ergaben sich jedoch

einige Fragen und Probleme für Harry:

Was würde Ron bis Weihnachten noch alles

anstellen?

Wie würde Dumbledore darauf reagieren?

Was würde passieren, wenn Ron tatsächlich

zu einem ‚Krieg' aufrief?

Und wie sollte Harry Rons Wut entkommen? Das

Leben im Turm war für ihn im Augenblick fast unerträglich.

Nur Neville und die restlichen ‚Gegen-Ron-Gryffindors'

machten es noch erträglich für ihn. Harry fürchtete,

wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm würden einige Gryffindors _ihn_

anfallen… vielleicht sogar im Schlaf.

Leider wusste Harry nicht, dass dieses nicht

sein einziges Problem sein würde…

Dank Hermines Unterstützung flatterte

nämlich ab dem 25. Oktober ein kleiner Käfer in Hogwarts

umher… und so wie es aussah hatte der Käfer an Harry etwas

gefressen… oder geschrieben, je nach dem wie man es sehen

wollte.

**Angst und Schrecken in Hogwarts –**

**Harry Potter auf den Spuren des dunklen Lords?******

Prügelein, Erpressung, Diebstahl, Morddrohungen – Was

geht vor sich auf Hogwarts? Schweigt Dumbledore über die

grausigen Vorkommnisse an seiner Schule? Und welche Rolle spielt Harry Potter in den schrecklichen Ereignissen?

- Rita Skeeter

Wie sie sicherlich alle wissen, liebe Leser, wurde im Sommer

diesen Jahres Harry Potter als vermisst gemeldet. Nach Aussagen von

Albus Dumbledore jedoch wurde das Verschwinden als Trick des

Schulleiters abgetan oder aber – von den etwas gutgläubigeren

Zauberern und Hexen – einfach, wie der Schulleiter sich

ausdrückte, als ‚Falschmeldung' gewertet.

Liebe Leser, das Verschwinden Harry Potters war keine

Falschmeldung. Wie einer seiner ehemals engsten Freunde in einem Interview verriet, war Harry wirklich für mehrere Wochen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Er war einfach weg.", sagt Ronald Weasley,

Fünftklässler in Gryffindor. „Und als er am Anfang des

Schuljahres wieder kam war er so anders…"

Was Ronald mit anders meint ist keine Frage, die erst gestellt

werden muss, liebe Leser. Unsere Reporterin war in der Lage den

jungen Mann zu sehen. Seine Kleidung gleicht der eines Dubliner

Straßenjungen, Tätowierungen obszöner Natur schmücken

seinen Körper. 

Zu recht stellte sich unserer Reporterin die Frage: Was war

passiert? Nachforschungen im Umfeld des jungen Helden ergab, dass

dieser, ohne Vorwarnung, auf eigene Faust, aus dem Haus seiner

Verwandten – Muggles – gegangen war. Wo er sich bis zum

Schulbeginn aufhielt ist bis dato unbekannt.

Unserer Reporterin stellt sich die Frage ob das komische Benehmen

des jungen Potter mit den jüngsten Ereignissen auf Hogwarts in

Verbindung steht.

Aus Gesprächen mit Schülern erfuhr unsere Reporterin von

den grausigen Vorkommnissen auf Hogwarts: Sechs unschuldige Schüler

landeten vergangene Woche im Krankenflügel, nachdem sie von

einigen Slytherins und Ravenclaws angegriffen worden waren.

„Es war furchtbar," berichtet Maria Marshall,

Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff und Zeugin des Geschehens,

„Zuerst prügelten sie sich, gingen auf die Jungs los und

dann flogen auf einmal Flüche von hinten auf die Gryffindors.

Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen was da los war, es ging so plötzlich.

Im ersten Augenblick prügelten sie sich und dann im nächsten

stand der eine Junge da auf dem Tisch und zauberte."

Der benannte Junge, Marcel Romanov, ein Siebtklässler aus

Ravenclaw, erhielt für seine hinterhältige tat eine

gerechte Strafe, so Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Wir werden hier an Hogwarts solches Benehmen nicht dulden, erst

recht nicht von den höheren Jahrgängen.", erklärte

die ältere Professorin der Reporterin.

Doch Hogwarts Schüler sind in Sorge. In Gesprächen

erzählten Schüler unserer Reporterin von Angst in der

Schule, Angst vor Gewalttaten und Angst vor ihren eigenen

Mitschülern. 

„Bei den Slytherins muss man immer aufpassen.", erklärte

Padma Patil der Reporterin. „Die sind gefährlich! Man

braucht sich nur einmal umzudrehen und schon verhexen sie einen!"

Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte auch Harry Potter schon mehrmals

am Anfang des Schuljahrs gewaltsame Tendenzen gezeigt. So habe er

angeblich einen seiner Mitschüler mit einem Messer bedroht und

später den gleichen Schüler mit einem hochgradigen dunklen

Fluch belegt.

Unserer Reporterin stellt sich nun die Frage, was auf Hogwarts vor

sich geht und ob Dumbledore seine Schüler noch unter Kontrolle

hat. Und, viel wichtiger, was mit Harry Potter passiert ist. Muss man

davon ausgehen, dass der junge Held sich von dunklen Mächten hat

verführen lassen oder ist Harry Potter gar nicht Harry Potter

sondern lediglich ein Doppelgänger? Weitere Forschungen unserer

Reporterin werden folgen.

Harry war an diesem Montagmorgen wieder

mal als erster in seinem Schlafsaal erwacht. Nach den jüngsten

Entwicklungen musste er auch als erster aufwachen um eventuellen

Streiterein oder ‚Scherzen' aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur

seinem Talent im Kampf verdankte er es, dass die anderen Gryffindors

seine Sachen in Ruhe ließen.

Er hatte wieder einmal schlecht

geschlafen, vage Erinnerungen an zwei Stimmen und ein Gefühl von

Flucht verfolgten ihn, so dass er sich erst mal gründlich

duschen ging und dann, schon sechs Uhr morgens, sich auf nach unten

machte. Als der erste in der großen Halle setzte er sich an

einen Tisch und wartete auf einen Hauself, der ihm schon etwas zu

essen brachte.

Kurz darauf flog dann eine kleine,

braune Eule in die Halle, eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten tragend.

Harry bezahlte und sah auf die Titelseite.

200 Milliliter Kürbissaft

verteilten sich in kleinen Tröpfchen auf dem Tisch. Mit immer

größer werdenden Augen und einer immer mehr steigenden Wut

im Bauch las er den Artikel.

Beigelegt war ein Foto der im

Krankenflügel liegenden Gryffindors sowie einem Foto der

sichtlich verängstigten Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerin.

„Scheiße.", wisperte

Harry. „Große Scheiße." Mit einem Satz sprang

er auf, seine Tasche und die Zeitung an sich reißend.

Er rannte die Treppen Hogwarts hinunter, tiefer nach unten, in

den Kerker, durch halbdunkle Gänge bis er schließlich vor

dem Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes stand.

Die kalte Wand starrte ihm entgegen, es

kam Harry fast vor, als wolle sie ihn verhöhnen. „Ich muss

da rein.", keuchte er. „Das Passwort, das Passwort…"

Draco hatte es ihm nicht gesagt.

Harry hatte immer weghören müssen wen sie in den

Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren. Auch Blaise hatte es nicht gesagt.

Man konnte nicht einfach so das Passwort weiter sagen. Harry hatte

das verstanden, aber er musste in den Raum. Jetzt

„Mach auf!", schrie er die

Wand an.

Zu seiner Überraschung gehorchte

sie ihm. Die Steine verschoben sich und gaben den Blick auf den Gang

zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Harry wunderte sich nur kurz über

das was gerade geschehen war, er hatte ein äußerst großes

Problem um das er sich kümmern musste.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er im

Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar wenige Slytherins waren schon wach und

sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Wo ist Draco?" Er brauchte

zwei Sekunden und ihre entsetzen Gesichter um zu bemerken, dass er in

Parsel gesprochen hatte.

Er setzte erneut zur Frage an. „Wo

ist Draco?"

Der Älteste, ein Sechstklässler

sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Worum geht es?"

Harry schnaubte ärgerlich. „Wo

ist er? Im Schlafsaal oder wo sonst?" Als ihm keiner antwortete

fuhr er den Sechstklässler an: „Denkst du ich stehe hier

zum Vergnügen? WO IST DRACO VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?"

„Wohoooho, Harry, beruhig dich!",

ertönte es da auf einmal rechts von ihm. Blaise kam angejagt,

wahrscheinlich von Harrys Geschreie angelockt und griff den

aufgebrachten Schwarzhaarigen am Arm. „Tief durchatmen, bis zehn

zählen und dann erklärst du mir, wie du hier herein

gekommen bist, was du hier machst und wieso du so aufgeregt bist."

Den Teil ‚durchatmen' und ‚zählen' übersprang Harry geflissentlich. „Ich

bin durch die Tür hinein, zur Zeit stehe ich hier dumm herum und

ich suche Draco!"

Blaise hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„He, immer mit der Ruhe. Was ist passiert, hat Weasley etwas

angestellt? Du benimmst dich ja als wäre ein Basilisk hinter dir

her."

Harry ballte seine Hände zu

Fäusten. „Wenn ich ihn erwische jage ich Weasley einen

Basilisken hinterher! Einen blinden Basilisken, damit er auch schön

am Gift leidet!"

Blaise packte Harry wieder am Arm. Dann

drehte er sich zu dem geschockten Sechstklässler. „Geh hoch

und hol, Draco, schnell."

Der Sechstklässler nickte und

flitzte weg in Richtung Schlafsaal. Blaise brachte den immer noch

wütenden Harry zu einem der grünen Sofas, doch Harry setzte

sich nicht sondern fing an, im Kreis zu laufen.

Die anderen Slytherins verhielten sich

ruhig, beobachteten Harry aber aufmerksam.

„In Ordnung, Harry, jetzt noch

mal. Was ist passiert?"

Harry schleuderte Blaise die Zeitung an

den Kopf. „DAS IST PASSIERT! Verdammt!" Mit einer

Handbewegung fegte er durch zauberstablose Magie alle Bücher,

Pergamentrollen und sonstigen Kleinkram von einem Tisch.

Die Slytherins zuckten zusammen und

Blaise starrte Harry entgeistert an. Dann sah er die Zeitung an.

„WAS?" Mit einem Satz war Blaise aufgesprungen und las im

Stehen den Artikel. 

Harry lief immer noch wie ein Tiger im

Käfig eine Runde vor dem Sofa. „Ich sage dir, sollte ich

Weasley jemals alleine irgendwo ohne Zeugen erwischen verarbeite ich

ihn zu HACKFLEISCH!" Das letzte Wort wurde von einem Wurf seines

einen Dolches begleitet, der sich gut zehn Meter von ihm entfernt in

die Wand bohrte.

Inzwischen hatten die anwesenden

Slytherins eine leicht blasse Hautfarbe angenommen.

„Harry? Was ist los?"

So eben erschien Draco Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht gefolgt von

einigen anderen Slytherins.

Harry sah Draco kalt an. Der Malfoy

musste fast schlucken bei dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen. „Ronald

Weasley ist tot, er weiß es bloß noch nicht, das ist

los!", zischte er dann und holte mit einer Handbewegung wieder

seinen Dolch aus der Wand. Das geschmiedete Stück Metall raste

in seine ausgestreckte Hand und wanderte von da aus wieder in die

neue Innentasche seiner Robe. Besagte Innentasche war extra für

den Dolch angenäht worden.

Blaise übergab wortlos den

Tagespropheten an Draco. Dieser sah Blaise fragend an, las dann

jedoch den Titel der Titelstory. „WAS!?" Zusammen mit

seinem Schrei explodierten die drei ihm am nächsten stehenden

Vasen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry konnte er seine durch Wut frei

geschaltete Magie nicht kontrollieren.

„Alle setzen!", brüllte

Draco die anwesenden Slytherins an und gehorsam setzten sie sich auf

die Sofas. Blaise reparierte die Vasen und lies die Bücher samt

dem Rest wieder auf den Tisch schweben, auf dem sie einst waren. Dann

lies auch er sich auf ein Sofa fallen. Er schloss die Augen und

legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Jetzt sind wir so was von

gearscht."

Draco stellte sich gut in die Mitte des

Raumes und fing an, laut vor zu lesen. Am Ende des Artikels saßen

24 äußerst wütende Slytherins, Blaise, Draco und ein

immer noch im Kreis laufender Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Frechheit!", rief Millicent

Bulstrode.

„Frechheit? Das ist der Gipfel des

Bodenlosen! Was denkt sich der Weasley eigentlich dabei? Oder die

Reporterin?", zeterte ein Siebtklässler.

„Und was sie dem Marcel

angedichtet hat!" Marcel Romanov war seit der Prügelei sehr

geschätzt bei den Slytherins.

Die Slytherins stießen

Beschimpfungen aus, schworen Ronald den Tod und regten sich im

Allgemeinen fürchterlich auf.

Es war Harry, der dann wieder zur

Besinnung kam. „Also schön, stopp jetzt, das bringt auch

nichts."

Mit diesen Worten blieb er stehen,

schloss die Augen und atmete langsam aus.

„Der Tagesprophet wird von so gut

wie jedem ab der vierten Klasse gelesen und die jüngeren werden

den Artikel wohl auch zu sehen bekommen. Es wird Unruhe entstehen –

eine Menge Unruhe. Weasley muss das geplant haben und muss damit

irgendetwas bezwecken, abgesehen von der Miesmachung der Slytherins.

Wahrscheinlich hofft er darauf, dass die Slytherins jetzt durchdrehen

und eine Dummheit begehen." Harry öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Das darf jetzt erst recht nicht passieren." Er sah die

versammelten Slytherins an. „Es ist wichtig, dass sich keiner

von ihm oder den anderen Gryffindors provozieren lässt. Genau

das will er ja."

Ein Sechstklässler knallte seine

Faust auf den Tisch. „Nicht provozieren lassen? Das war ja eine

offene Kriegserklärung!"

Stille hing nach seinem ärgerlichem

Ausruf im Raum.

Eine offene Kriegserklärung…

Harry nickt. „Genau das ist es.",

wisperte er. Dann fokussierte er seinen Blick auf Draco und grinste.

„Wenn Weasley Krieg spielen will soll er Krieg kriegen."

Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. „Bist

du verrückt? Die Lehrer hauen uns eine rein, sollten wir auch

nur ein Härchen eines Gryffindors anfassen. Abgesehen von

Professor Snape natürlich. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen auf die

Gryffindors los zu gehen, dann-"

Er wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Wieso

denn auf sie losgehen? Ronald Weasley will Krieg, Ronald Weasley

kriegt Krieg. Habe ich etwas von euch Slytherins gesagt? Das war auch

eine Kriegserklärung gegen mich – und das lasse ich nicht

so einfach auf mir sitzen. Die Hilfe der Slytherins wäre

natürlich äußerst willkommen…" Harrys Mund

verzog sich zu einem sardonischen Grinsen. 

Draco sah ihn lächelnd an. „Harry,

das ist das Ich-habe-einen-Plan Grinsen." Der Malfoy setzte sich

auf den Tisch vor Harry. „Was hast du vor?"

Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor

der Brust. „Ronald glaubt er ist im Recht, er glaubt er sei eh

schon der Gewinner und vor allem glaubt er, seine Gegner sein

schwach. Er weiß nichts über seinen ‚Feind',

weder über Taktik, Vorgehensweise oder sonst etwas. Außerdem

ist er dumm wie Stroh. Er glaubt, mit Prügeleien und offenem

Mobbing etwas erreichen zu können. Es gibt Geheimgänge in

ganz Hogwarts. Einige führen auch hoch in den Turm. Man bräuchte

nur eine ruhige Nacht, eine handvoll Leute und schon könnte man

da oben mehr Unheil anrichten als Ronald Weasley in einem Jahr."

Draco lachte. „Harry, du gefällst

mir, aber das weißt du ja schon. Wie bei allen guten Geistern

bist du nach Gryffindor gekommen?"

„Frag nicht Draco, frag nicht.",

war Harrys kryptische Antwort.

Draco drehte sich um und sah die

anwesenden Slytherins an. Sie waren nur 24, doch sie waren stur,

clever und wussten, worum es ging.

Und sie sahen Draco als ihren Anführer

an – denn er war der Malfoy. Harry sprachen sie automatisch die

zweite Machtposition zu. Der zweite Anführer, der beste Freund

Dracos und anscheinend ein verdammt guter Kämpfer.

Der Großteil der Slytherins würde

sich wohl Dracos Wort beugen und somit – mehr oder weniger

indirekt – auch Harrys Wort.

„Also gut. Das Wiesel ist

gefährlich, allein schon aufgrund seiner Dummheit. Ab sofort

geht kein Slytherin mehr alleine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle

Erst- bis Drittklässler sollen nur noch in großen Gruppen

oder mit Älteren hoch gehen. Der Kerker wird ab sofort

überwacht. Welche Slytherins wann an welchen Kerkereingängen

stehen wird heute ausgearbeitet. Slytherin wird gemeinsam zum

Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen erscheinen. Daher

sollten alle Slytherins sich beeilen möglichst pünktlich zu

den Essenszeiten zu kommen." Draco gab Befehle wie ein

Kriegsherr vor der Schlacht. Er sicherte die Slytherins ab und die

Anwesenden nickten. Einzelne Slytheirns kamen in den

Gemeinschaftsraum und stießen zu den Versammelten, die meisten

von ihnen starrten ungläubig auf das ihnen gezeigte Bild.

„Ich wiederhole," setzte

Draco erneut an, „ ab heute geht kein Slytherin mehr allein aus

dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Aus dem Kerker wird nur noch in großen

Gruppen gegangen. Alle sind dazu aufgerufen, besonders die Älteren,

immer und überall aufzupassen. Auf gar keinen Fall," Dracos

Stimme hob sich, „wird ein Slytherin von anderen allein

gelassen, egal ob es der Ex-Freund, der Rivale oder sonst wer ist.

Verstanden?"

Die meisten nickten, nur die

Neuankömmlinge guckten dumm. „Draci, was wird das?",

winselte jetzt Pansy Parkinson, die wohl gerade eben dazu gekommen

war.

„Gleich, gleich. Ich will das alle

Slytherins zuhören… oder zumindest ein großer Teil.

Los, wer noch nicht wach ist soll geweckt werden!"

Und wieder flitzten sie, Dracos Befehl

gehorchend.

Harry stand neben Draco, die Arme

verschränkt in stiller Wut und einen abwesenden Blick in den

Augen. 

Was sollte er nur mit Ronald tun? Er

musste logisch und bedacht vorgehen, seine Wut nützte ihm

nichts. Severus würde bald eingeweiht werden müssen,

zumindest in den ‚Krieg', aber am besten auch gleich mit in

die Angelegenheiten des ‚Stillen Fürsten'.

Der Raum füllte sich langsam aber

sicher mit Schülern. Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Sieben Uhr schon?

Wie lange hatten sie denn hier geredet? Um halb acht fing das

Frühstück an…

In fünfzehn weiteren Minuten waren

alle Slytherins wach. Das Haus Slytherin drängte sich in den

zugegebenermaßen schon großen Gemeinschaftsraum, aber

dennoch standen fiele in den Gängen links oder rechts neben dem

Raum.

Draco stieg auf einen Tisch, lies sich

einen Stuhl anreichen und stellte sich dann auf diesen. Er brauchte

seine Stimme nicht magisch verstärken, da sowieso absolute Ruhe

herrschte.

„Hört mir alle zu."

Draco stand selbstbewusst auf dem Stuhl und blickte seine

Hauskameraden an.

„Im heutigen Tagespropheten steht

ein mehr als widerwärtiger Artikel. Ein Artikel über

Hogwarts, über Probleme hier an der Schule und über uns.

Ich habe den Artikel erst vor wenigen Minuten gelesen. Slytherin wird

darin mal wieder zum Sündenbock erklärt." Es herrschte

kurze Aufruhr, bevor alles wieder ruhig wurde damit Draco fortfahren

konnte. „Der Artikel wurde durch Ronald Weasley erst möglich

gemacht. Das Wiesel hat in den letzten Monaten schon gegen uns

Slytherins und viele Ravenclaws gehetzt, aber mit diesem Artikel ist

er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Jeder, der den Tagespropheten kriegt

wird selber nachlesen können, was dieses Wiesel getan hat und

was in der Zeitung über uns berichtete wird."

Draco legte eine kurze Pause ein bevor

er weiter machte.

„In dem Artikel werden die sechs

Gryffindors von der Prügelei letzten Dienstag für

‚unschuldig' erklärt." Verärgerte Ausrufe,

Unruhe und wütende Gesichter war die Antwort auf diesen Satz

Draocs. Doch der Blonde hob die Hand und der Raum wurde schnell wider

ruhig.

„Wir Slytherins werden in dem

Artikel angegriffen, sowie Marcel Romanov, der glücklicherweise

in den Kampf eingriff. Dieser Artikel ist eine deutliche Nachricht

von Ronald Weasley. Das Wiesel will einen ‚Krieg',"

Draco spie das Wort verächtlich aus, „mit uns anfangen.

Jeder Slytherin muss ab sofort aufpassen. Keiner verlässt den

Gemeinschaftsraum oder Slytherin Territorium ohne Begleitung. Vor

allen Dingen verlässt keiner der jüngeren Jahrgänge,

also die Erst- bis Drittklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum alleine,

sondern nur noch in größeren Gruppen. Die Kerkereingänge

werden tagsüber bewacht von abwechselnden Schülern.

Jeder nimmt sich in Acht vor den Gryffindors und Weasleys Freunden.

Weasley selbst wird erst einmal aus dem Weg gegangen. Jeder

Slytherin, der jetzt etwas gegen ihn unternimmt wird sicherlich als

der ‚Böse' abgestempelt werden. Daher wird nichts ohne

Plan unternommen."

Viele der Slytherins nickten

zustimmend, die meisten waren gemischter Gefühle. Wut, Angst und

Trotz waren dabei.

Draco hob noch einmal seine Hände

und bat um Ruhe. Dann deutete er Harry an, auf den Tisch zu steigen.

„Harry Potter ist ab sofort ein

adoptierter Slytherin."

Dieser Satz Dracos brachte

weniger Wiederstand mit als der Blondschopf erwartete hatte. Doch

viele der Slytherins kannten schon einige der neuen Seiten an ihm und

wenn er schon Ronald mit diesem

Fluch verhexte konnte er gar nicht so schlimm sein.

Derjenige, der wohl am meisten über

seine ‚Adoption' überrascht war, war Harry selbst.

Draco fügte noch einige Sätze

hinzu. „Harry ist, genau wie wir, in der Nähe von

Gryffindors nicht mehr sicher. Deswegen darf er jederzeit in den

Kerker oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Außerdem isst er ab

sofort bei uns." Draco überraschte Harry heute immer

wieder.

„Und was das Essen angeht:

Slytherin isst gemeinsam. Alle kommen zusammen zum Frühstück

und zum Abendessen. Beim Mittagessen sollte sich jeder beeilen,

pünktlich zu sein. Verstanden?"

Ein Chor aus ‚Ja, Draco!'s

schwebte dem Tisch entgegen. Draco nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Wir

gehen jetzt alle gemeinsam nach oben. Die Siebtklässler hinten

als Schlusslicht, vorne die Sechstklässler. Die jüngeren in

die Mitte der Kette und die Fünft- und Viertklässler an die

Seiten."

Es gab ein Raunen als die Slytherins

sich ungefähr anordneten und sich so aufstellten, dass sie

geordnet oben erscheinen würden.

Draco stieg vom Stuhl und sah Harry an.

„Du gehst mit mir und Blaise vorne an der Spitze. Links und

rechts von uns Crabbe und Goyle, der Rest dahinter. Wir werden dem

Wiesel eine gute Show geben."

Draco ist ein unheimlich guter

Stratege. Er zaubert solche Pläne innerhalb von Minuten aus

seiner Jackentasche. Harry war fasziniert von dem Blondschopf.

„Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, kommt

mit."

Die Slytherins machten einen Gang für

Draco samt Gefolge frei. Draco stellte sich schließlich an die

Spitze des ‚Zuges' und gab den ‚Marschbefehl'.

Gemeinsam marschierten sie der großen

Halle entgegen, den breitesten Tunnel nehmend, den es nach oben gab.

An vorderster Spitze Draco, dann fast gleich auf mit ihm Blaise und

Harry und neben den beiden Crabbe und Goyle.

In der großen Halle wartete

Ron inzwischen auf das erscheinen eines Slytherins oder Harrys. Er

hatte es alles schon im geistigen Auge gesehen: Harry würde den

Artikel lesen und sich aufregen, sowie Malfoy und seine Slytherins.

Es würde hämische Gesichter der anderen geben und Ron hätte

den Slytherins endlich mal gezeigt, was passiert wenn man sich so

benimmt.

Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet,

dass keiner da war. Oder kam. Selbst die Professoren fingen an,

miteinander zu tuscheln als der Slytherintisch einfach leer

blieb. Sonst waren doch immer einige Frühaufsteher dabei.

Ron fing schon an etwas nervös

über das Fehlen der Slytherins zu werden, als plötzlich die

Tür der großen Halle aufging. Hinein marschiert kamen

Draco, Harry und Blaise, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Dahinter

kamen die Slytherins. 

Harrys Blick hätte einen

Basilisken in den Schatten gestellt. Sein gesamtes Antlitz versprühte

nur so die Worte gefährlich, wütend und unberechenbar.

Draco hingegen wirkte betont lässig und ungerührt, als wenn

er Ron praktisch ins Gesicht lachen würde. Blaise hatte eine

Aura der Indifferenz um sich, als wenn ihn nichts etwas anging.

Ron musste bei dem Anblick der drei

zittern. Etwas stimmte da nicht, an diesem Bild. Und überhaupt,

wieso kamen die Slytherins als geschlossene Gruppe zum Frühstück?

Die große Halle war ruhig

geworden als die Tür aufgegangen war und wie erstarrt sahen die

anderen Schüler zu wie die Slytherins sich an den Tisch

verteilten. Draco nahm den Kopfplatz am Ende des Tisches ein, links

und rechts von ihm Harry und Blaise. Unter den fassungslosen Augen

der anderen Schüler und Lehrer setzten die Slytherins sich in

hineinkommender Reihenfolge an den Tisch. Erst als alle saßen

fingen sie an zu essen.

Getuschel brach aus in der Halle. Harry

wartete auf den Augenblick, der jetzt bald kommen würde. Die

Eule, die ihm die Post brachte war Harrys frühe Zeiten des

Aufstehens schon gewohnt, aber normalerweise kamen die Zeitungen erst

mit der regulären Post…

Nach wenigen Minuten ruhigem Essens

schwebten die ersten Eulen in die Halle. Viele Zeitungen waren dabei

und eine nach der anderen wurden sie abgeliefert. Die Slytherins

nahmen sich hastig ihre jeweiligen Exemplare und lasen die

Titelseite.

Wut. Wut war das einzige, womit man

ihre Reaktion beschreiben konnte. Aber sie hielten sich an Dracos

Worte. Wenn einer jetzt auf die Gryffindor losgehen würde, würde

er der Dumme sein. Mit stoischer Ruhe und knirschenden Zähnen

beachteten sie die Kommentare, Lacher oder das Getuschel der anderen

Schüler einfach nicht.

Harry sah, wie Severus eine Zeitung

bekam und die Titelseite las. Die wütenden Augen des Slytherin

Hauslehrers richteten sich zuerst zu seinen Schülern. Draco und

Harry nickte er zu, sowie einigen anderen, dann fixierte er zuerst

McGonagall, dann Ron mit einem Mörderblick.

Die Reaktionen der anderen Lehrer waren

unterschiedlich, aber Harry beachtete sie weniger. Er hatte einfach

ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Heute würde er sich auf nichts

konzentrieren können.

Der Tag erwies sich als verdammt lang.

Die Slytherins erzeugten eine angespannte Atmosphäre wo auch

immer sie waren und Harrys Anwesenheit war auch nicht sehr viel

besser. Wo auch immer er war, er erzeugte eine Anspannung im Raum.

Man hätte die Spannung praktisch mit einem Messer in Scheiben

schneiden können.

Der Montagabend brachte ein weiteres

Treffen von Harrys kleiner Gruppe mit sich. Ginny erschien etwas

später und gehetzt, denn jetzt musste sie nicht nur aus dem Turm

hinaus kommen sondern auch noch in den Kerker hinein – keine

einfache Aufgabe, aber die junge Gryffindor schien wendiger als

wendig zu sein und ebenso clever.

Etwas, das Harry misstrauisch

machte. Außerdem roch

sie falsch als sie diesen Abend in den Raum kam… Harry konnte es

nicht beschreiben, sie roch… nach Familie.

Das war das Wort, das ihm bei diesem Geruch einfiel. Selbst als er seinen Geruchssinn bis aufs größte verbesserte, das Wort ‚Familie' blieb sein Eindruck. Aber wieso nur…?

„In Ordnung, jetzt sind alle da…"

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ronald hat heute den ersten Schritt

gemacht und ich nehme an, jetzt glaubt Hogwarts an die allgemeinen

Gerüchte?"

Blaise Draco und Ginny nickten. Einen

Augenblick lang, nur eine kurze Sekunde lang, bekam Harry ein

gespenstisches Gefühl. Alle wussten sie über die

Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts bescheid, nur er nicht. Wieso?

Wenn er mit jemandem zusammen war, dann mit Draco und Blaise…

aber sie redeten dann nicht über so etwas.

Blaise seufzte schwer. „Viele

Schüler wären jetzt schon bereit dem Stillen Fürsten

zu folgen, aber man bräuchte etwas, um sie zu überzeugen

und aufzunehmen… Wir können nichts öffentliches machen

oder Harrys Identität bekannt geben, aber trotzdem muss Harry da

sein… niemand anders kann die Formel sprechen."

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das

ist ein großes Problem. Aber wie solle wir das lösen?

Zauber wären mir persönlich zu riskant, falls jemand auf

die Idee kommt einen Aufhebungszauber zu sprechen…" Ginny

und Blaise nickten, das klang in der Tat logisch. Außerdem

waren Illusionen schwer, sehr schwer.

Carmen meldete sich zu Wort.

„Verkleidet er sich eben als Frau."

Die anderen Anwesenden, Harry mit

eingenommen, sahen die Slytherin dumm an. „Äh, wie bitte?",

fragte Harry.

Carmen legte ihren Kopf schief. „Ganz

einfach. Zaubern gehen nicht, aber so wie er ist kann er nicht

bleiben. Die Verkleidung muss so gut sein, dass man niemals Harry

Potter dahinter vermuten würde. Also, verkleiden wir ihn ohne

Magie als Frau und stellen ihn als die rechte Hand des Stillen

Fürsten vor… oder als die ‚First Lady', dann

hätte Ginny schon Geschichte wenn sie irgendwo einmal vor

Publikum auftaucht."

Ginny nickte eifrig. „Ja.

Haarfarbe und so können wir mit Muggelprodukten ausgleichen und

mit den richtigen Accessoires, einem Kleid, rasierten Beinen und etwas

Nachhilfe geht Harry als Frau durch. Er ist eh recht klein und hat

feminine Züge." Ein Runzeln legte sich auf ihre Stirn. „Nur

die Tätowierungen müssen wir übertünchen,

vielleicht mit Schminke für die kurze Zeit…?"

Draco und Blaise sahen so aus, als wenn

sie jeden Augenblick den beiden jungen Damen an den Hals springen

würden. Doch Harry gefiel die Idee. Das war eine gute Idee, eine

ausgefallenen Idee… und die Zauberer und Hexen waren naiv was

ihre Zauberkraft anging. Die meisten verließen sich zu sehr auf

diese Kraft… wenn ein Aufhebungszauber nichts finden würde,

würden sie fast alles glauben, was sie sahen…

„Die Idee ist gut. Sehr gut

sogar." Carmen und Ginny lächelten. „Aber woher nehmen

wir die nötigen Sachen? Kleidung, Accessoires, Schminke und so

weiter. Na schön, Schminke habe ich selbst aber wohl nicht die,

die du meinst, Ginny."

Ginny grinste. „Wozu sind die

Mädchenschlafräume denn gut? Einfach ein paar Sachen

einstecken, das geht schon… Dank meinem wahnsinnigen Bruder

geben sie sowieso alle den Slytherins die Schuld. Da sollte kein

Ärger entstehen."

Harry nickte.

„Harriette Potter." Draco

schmunzelte. Harry grinste. „Wie praktisch das Draco kein

eigentliches Geschlecht. Hat einer von euch schon mal nachgesehen, ob

er überhaupt ein Junge ist?"

Draco lief erst rot an, wurde dann

jedoch aschfahl als Blaise tatsächlich Anstalten machte in seine

Hose zu gucken.

„Finger weg Zabini!"

„Schon gut, das war ja nur

ein Scherz Draco!"

Und so wurde der Plan gemacht: Bis

Donnerstag sollten alle nötigen Sachen für die

Verkleidungsaktion beisammen sein. Es wurde beschlossen, dass Draco

und Ginny ebenfalls anwesend sein würden in einer schwarzen

Kutte samt Plateauschuhen, sofern man welche auftreiben konnte, damit

sie größer wirkten. Am Freitag Abend sollte dann der

Stille Fürst das erste mal für sich rekrutieren.

Als Harry sich am Donnerstagabend den

eingerichteten ‚Kleiderraum' in der heulenden Hütte

ansah, staute er nicht schlecht. Ginny musste alle Schränke leer

geräumt haben, die die Mädchen im Gryfindorturm besaßen.

Einfache Roben, von blau bis schwarz, Röcke, Blusen, BHs,

Kleider – einfach alles. Und alles war in dunklen Tönen

gehalten, wie Harry es hatte haben wollen.

Draco lief schon seit zehn Minuten

grinsend durchs Zimmer, wahrscheinlich voller Vorfreude sich über

einen in Frauenkleidern befindenden Harry lustig machen zu können.

Aber daraus wurde leider nichts, denn Ginny und Carmen scheuchten ihn

aus dem Zimmer.

„Okay, Harry? Such dir was aus und

zieh dich da hinten um, Carmen und ich suchen in der Zwischenzeit

Schminke und den Rasiertrank… den musst du noch auf deine Beine

streichen."

Harry nickte und stellte sich vor die

Ansammlung von Frauenkleidern.

Letzen Endes nahm er einen kurzen,

schwarzen Rock und eine dunkelgrüne Bluse. Dazu kam ein

schwarzer, schlichter BH, die passende Schlüpfer und schwarze

Nylonstrümpfe. Den krönenden Abschluss machte ein paar

schwarze Lackschuhe mit leichten Absätzen.

Mit einem gemischten Gefühl aus

Vorfreude und Mulmigkeit ging Harry in den abgetrennten Teil des

Zimmers, den Rasiertrank noch in die Hand nehmend. Er hatte sich

mehrmals erklären lassen, wie das Anziehen funktionieren sollte,

aber jetzt wo er die Sachen so richtig sah und fühlte… Der

Gedanke, in diesen Sachen durch die Gegend zu laufen machte ihm…

Spaß?

Erst Professoren küssen und jetzt

Röcke anziehen. Harry, Psycho-Probleme kannst du dir für

nach den Krieg aufheben! rügte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Dann fing er an, sich auszuziehen. Der

Rasiertrank wanderte zuerst auf seine Beine und Arme, sowie auf seine

Brust. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er so haar-frei.

Dann schlüpfte er in die schwarze

Schlüpfer. Fühlte sich schon etwas komisch an, enger

irgendwie. Gott sei Dank hatte er keinen Tanga ausgewählt…

Bäh! Nie im Leben wird ich so einen Unterleibskäfig

anziehen, igitt!

Sehr vorsichtig versuchte er

dann, die Strümpfe anzuziehen ohne

Laufmaschen zu verursachen. Er schaffte es sogar. Als nächstes

kam der Rock, dann der BH und daraufhin die Bluse. Mit dem BH

dazustehen war mehr als komisch, vor allem weil er keinen Busen hatte

um die beiden Körbchen zu füllen.

Seufzend stieg er dann noch in die

Lackstiefel und bewegte sich vorsichtig zu den Mädchen am

anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Verdammt, das ist ja mehr als

schwer! Wie kann auf den Dingern denn laufen?"

Ginny kicherte. „Ehrlich gesagt

weiß ich das auch nicht, ich trag Turnschuhe. Aber weist du,

Harry, du siehst gar nicht mal so übel aus. Nur ein paar

Feinheiten fehlen noch."

Harry grummelte etwas, setzte sich dann

aber auf den Stuhl zwischen Ginny und Carmen. Vor ihm war ein Spiegel

aufgebaut. Harry hatte alles schon einmal durchgehen wollen, was sein

Aussehen betraf und so fingen Ginny und Carmen jetzt an, ihn zu

schminken und sein Haar zu frisieren.

Dafür zauberten sie zuerst die

Farbe hinaus und fönten dann, mit Hilfe eines besonderen

Haarwaschmittels einer Zaubermarke, Locken in sein schwarzes Haar.

Seine Augenbrauen wurden ‚voluminiert', er bekam Puder ins

Gesicht getupft. Eine spezielle Zauberereinlage für Frauen die

ihren Busen gerne etwas vergrößern wollten und ihn echt

aussehen lassen wollten wanderte in seinen BH. Die wabbelnden

Massen passten sich seiner Hautfarbe an und expandierten innerhalb

weniger Sekunden zu zwei stattlichen Brüsten.

Ginny kicherte abermals. „Harry,

das war ja eins in extragroß, schuldigung… obwohl du jetzt

richtig stark aussiehst…"

Richtig stark war eine Untertreibung.

Harry stand auf und drehte sich einmal, vorsichtig, damit er nicht

wegen den blöden Schuhen umkippte.

Er sah aus wie eine hübsche junge

Frau. Puder auf seinen Arm vertuschte die Tätowierungen und der

Rest der Schminke ließ ihn tatsächlich etwas älter

wirken.

Stirnrunzelnd knöpfte Harry den

ersten Knopf der Bluse auf und erweiterte so etwas seinen Ausschnitt.

„So," verkündete er

dann, „jetzt werden wir ja sehen was die ‚Männer'

dazu sagen."

Harry gab sich redliche Mühe ohne

Sturz oder langes Stocken in den benachbarten Raum zu kommen. Dort

angekommen lief er einmal auf und ab und drehte sich.

Draco pfiff. „Harriette, ich

wüsste ja gar nicht, dass du im Minirock gut aussiehst."

Wären da nicht die Schuhe gewesen

hätte Harry Draco gezeigt wer hier wann gut aussah und wann

nicht – und blaue Augen zierten auch Malfoys nicht besonders

gut.

**A/N:** So, der Teil kommt spät aber dafür ist er extra lang. Nun zu den Review-Antworten…

**LionSnape:** Hehe. Ron wird immer schlimmer und Harry immer wütender. eg Bald schon gibt's Zoff in Hogwartshausen.... Und ich hoffe immer noch, dass meine Kampfszenen gut werden. Es gibt zwei schwierige Szenenarten: Kampf- und Sexszenen. seufz

**YanisTamiem**: So etwas hört man bzw. frau gerne!

**Matjes:** Carmen wird es im nächsten Kap so richtig erklärt... aber sie ist auch ziemlich ruhig. Im nächsten Kap kommt auch mehr mit Ginny vor.... sowie einigen anderen Weasleys. (Ich verrate schon mal im Voraus: Besuch aus Ägypten) Aber das Pairing ist SeverusxHarry

**Ralna Malfoy:** Tut mir Leid, Ron braucht seine stimme noch um Harry zur Weißglut zu bringen.... aber Harry wird noch viele Möglichkeiten finden, Ron eins auszuwischen. Dumbledore wird jetzt natürlich auch aktiver.... nur ob seine Handlungen so ‚gut' werden... na ja....

**Tinkita**: Nun, die freizügige Kleidung wäre mit diesem Kap wohl beantwortet... Also, nach L'autre papa kommt La famille, jawohl. Heaven and Hell hat in Teil 1 geht zählen 114 Seiten in Schriftgröße 12. Teil 2.... uh... sorry, das zähl ich jetzt nicht, ich geb's zu, ich bin zu faul... das Kap hier hat 41 Seiten. (reiner text) Verwirrung ist weg vom fenster, aufgegeben, eingestellt, futsch. Vielleischt starte ich noch mal ein Projekt mit genau der gleichen Idee, aber nicht solange ich noch so viele WIPs habe.

**Zwerg**: Wenn ich dir den tag gerettet hab, freu ich mich! J

**Koryu**:  g Ich bin durchschaut, mein Bannzauber wurde erkannt! Freut mich, dass meine Geschichte so spannend ist! gg Und Sevvie hat noch ein großes Geheimnis, hehe...

**Queran**: Ja, Harry küsst Snape.... nächstes Kap noch mal.... g

**Erien**: Der Humor bleibt wohl mein Begleiter seufzt Na ja, ich hoffe ja noch, genügend schwarzen und sarkastischen Humor hinzukriegen. Die Zwillinge tauchen im nächsten Kap wieder auf... teuflisches Lachen Blaise wird noch zu Harrys ‚Diplomaten' mit der Außenwelt... da muss er gut reden können g.

**P-Amidala**: Da haben wir durchsichtiger und undurchsichtiger... beides auf einmal hehe

**Chibi-Kyoko**: Jawohl, SS/HP ist mit das einzig wahre...gleich nach Voldemort/HP und Tom Riddle/HP. g Ich weiß, ich habe komische Neigungen.... Dumbledore heckt jetzt erst so richtig los.... und Fudge kommt auch demnächst dazu, obowhl das noch etwas weiter weg ist....

**Arinja**: Danke danke! Ich hoffe doch, meine Geschichte wird nicht schlechter mit der Zeit... ach so, auf meiner Homepage kann man die Kaps übrigens immer etwas eher lesen.

**LadyRowena**: Draco bemerkt seine Gefühle jetzt so langsam, weil Ron Ginny ‚bedroht' in seinen Augen.... L'autre papa hat nur noch ein weiteres Kap. Ich schreibe das gesamte Ende (was ziemlich lang wird) und daher dauert es länger....

**TheSnitch**: Nee, Ginny ist keine Priesterin.... es gab schon einige richtige Vermutungen zu ihrer Besonderheit. Aber das kommt jetzt in der Gescihchte auch langsam aber sicher mehr durch.... Sie ist aber weder Vampir noch Werwolf (auch wenn sie an Lestat vom Interview erinnert. g Ja, ich hab den Film gesehen. Kennst du Hellsing, Manga/Anime?)

Little One ist Harry, richtig. Old one ist Voldie, richitg. Aber Sev ist nicht der Beschützer. g Ein Tipp: Der Name der gesuchten Person hat etwas mit dem Namen L'ange en baisse (Gefallener Engel) zu tun....

Ginny und Dray ist einfach nicht ein Pairing, das ich oft lese oder so... Was die Tipps mit den Darkfics angeht, gib mir einfach mal deine E-Mail Adresse.

Und meine Sprachkenntnisse... g

1. Ich kann Russisch (gebrochen), aber kein Polnisch. Hab nie in Polen gelebt

2. Kann Deutsch und Englisch sehr gut (behaupte ich unsicher)

3. Französisch geht so.... und LP ist voller Fehler... das unbedingt korrigieren muss

4. Latein mach ich seit zwei Jahren extra am Gymmie.... Aber wir sind ein 8 Frau Kurs, deshalb sind wir im Buch schon weit voraus. g

**Silverwolfe**: g Du brauchst weder knien noch küssen, ich schreibe auch so. 

**JE**: Fred und George sind noch zu retten, keine Sorge. Pairings? Hm, HP/SS ( man beachte das vorangestellte HP was da heißt Harry ist dominant). Dann GW/DM. RL/SB steht auch schon fest. Na ja, da meine Story sich nicht nur um die Pairings dreht, ist der Rest ziemlich offen…

**Eeus**: Aragog ist ja nur ein Nebenchar… Deswegen kommt er nicht so oft aktiv vor.

**Pöff**: Die Geschichte ist etwas umfangreich geworden... 

**Anettemargarete**: Mir muss keiner zu Füßen liegen g Freue mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt. So ein paar Musen könnte ich doch schon gebrauchen…

**Nikoma**: Ui, so oft neu geladen? Hm, geh lieber zu meiner Homepage, da update ich eher.

**Boba**: g Ich hab so viele Stories mit einem absolut bösen Harry gelesen, da dachte ich mir ein eigennütziger fehlt noch…

**MalinBlack**: Voldie ist kein Priester. Seine Anhänger haben keine extra Fähigkeiten. Aber Ginny hat schon was mit ‚Voldie' zu tun. fg

**Mellin**: g Mit Salut! Ui… geschmeichelt ist Jepp, das wird HP/SS

**AliaAurea:** Zu lange Reviews gibt es nicht! g Also, von vorne:

Draco und Blaise waren wirklich etwas schnell auf Harrys Seite, aber ich wollte die Geschichte etwas vorantreiben. Das Gespräch Harry - Sirius wird noch hitzig hehe Ich kenn die Gesinnung von PnP, ich spiel selbst Das Schwarze Auge (oder Dungeons & Dragons, je nachdem) Aber ich wollte die Gesinnungen nicht hier nehmen, sondern hab extra die von den PC Spielen (á la NWN oder Baldurs Gate) genommen. Blaise erkläre ich in dem Sinne als rechtschaffen, dass er allen **von Harry** aufgestellten Regeln folgt. Im weiteren Verlauf wird Harry mehr und mehr zu Blaises Bezugspunkt, Blaise befolgt alles was Harry sagt und versucht, sich innerhalb der von Harry aufgestellten Grenzen zu bewegen. Daher das rechtschaffen. Die Zwillinge will ich übrigens im Bereich Chaotisch neutral ansiedeln....

**Lucy Fair:** Your German is fine… I thought I would answer in English so that it would be more comfortable for you. It's nice to hear that you like my story! I know it's quite long, but it's fun to write. The sentence you last wrote in your comment is very nice. Where's that quote from? And can I use it in the story? And as for Neville, this chapter explains a bit about him 

**cylerip7**: Die Story wird nicht abgebrochen, auf keinen Fall! Keine Sorge!

**Henriette00**: g Ich mag Ron überhaupt nicht, deswegen wird er hier zum ‚Bösen' Nummero eins! NWN ist ein Rollenspiel, basierend auf den D&D Regeln. Also, man erstellt einen Charakter, sucht sich einen Beruf, löst Rätsel und Aufträge, erschlägt Orks, etc. Sehr zu empfehlen J

**Jay**: Natürlich kommen Sev und Harry zusammen…

**Nachtfrost: **Na nu? Wo stand denn das mit dem Lich? Ich kann das gerade nicht finden. Aber bei dem vielen text kein Wunder.... Na ja, was ein Lich ist. (Ich geh mal nach der bei mir geläufigen Erklärung, es gibt garantiert verschiedene Erklärungen für einen Lich)

Grundsätzlich ist ein Lich ein Untoter. Ein sehr mächtiger Untoter. Ihre Seele haust in einem Stein, der meistens eine bestimmte Farbe hat und leuchtet. Solange der Stein nicht zerstört ist und die seele dadurch frei gesetzt, kann man einen Lich nicht zerstören. Daher lässt ein Lich den Seelenstein eigentlich immer bewachen. Lichs können nämlich Untote erwecken (Skelette, Zombies, einfachere Untote). Zauberer, die ihr Leben magisch verlängern wollten oder durch große magische Kräfte gestorben sind, werden zu Lichs (sehr oft Nekromanten)

Hm… was ich mit der Kleidung von dem Lich meinte weiß ich jetzt gar nicht mehr… Hab ich da ein Blackout?

**Loki**: Es gibt ein SS/HP Pairing, ja.

**Darkbelle**: Man braucht weder knien noch zu Boden fallen… ich schreibe weiter, versprochen!

**Pluesch86**: Keine Sorge, ich schreibe ja weiter!


	13. Teil 2 Kapitel 5

A/N:   
Ich hoffe ihr beschwert euch nicht wegen Aragog… Er ist ja nur ein Nebenchar für den Ausbau der Geschichte!  
Am Ende des Kaps kann es etwas irritierend werden… das sind mehrere große/kleine Zeitsprünge dabei, aber im letzten Abschnitt steht noch mal ganz genau, an welchem Zeitpunkt wir uns befinden und was los ist…

_It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.  
- Albus Dumbledore, The Chamber of Secrets  
Es sind unsere Entscheidungen… die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind, nicht unsere Fähigkeiten._  
(A/N: Keine Zweideutigkeit gewollt…. Oder doch? g)  
  
Es war Freitag. Die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Abend liefen auf Hochtouren. Ginny war extra früh aufgestanden, um sicherzustellen, dass sie Haarfärbemittel und alle nötigen Accessoires für Harrys ‚Verkleidung' hatten. Carmen trieb Blaise fast in den Wahnsinn indem sie anfing, alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu überprüfen. Ihrem ‚Gebrabbel' über einen ‚weißen gefährlichen Phönix' schenkte er weiter keine Beachtung. Einmal im Monat hatte seine Schwester eben einen leichten Knacks. Blaise vermutete ja, dass es mit ihrer Periode zusammenhing.

Draco hingegen kümmerte sich um ganz andere Sachen: Er hatte den Plan erstellt, wann welche Schüler an den Kerkereingängen Wache stehen würden. Es gab einen offiziellen Gang und drei Geheimgänge. Daher brauchte er sechs Schüler für jede Schicht, wenn jeweils zwei Wache stehen sollten. Jetzt war er damit beschäftigt, die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler in ihre Schichten einzuweisen. Es gab eine strikte Regel: Da die Gryffindors den Slytherins den Krieg erklärt hatten, würden die Slytherins ihr Gebiet verteidigen. Also durften Gryffindors höchstens zum Zaubertrankunterricht den Kerker betreten.

Harry hatte Donnerstagnacht, nachdem er wieder normal aussah, noch mit Severus gesprochen. Allerdings nur über Ronald und nicht über Harrys eigene Kampagne…  
"Weasleys… zu nichts gut!", hatte Severus gefaucht. Dann hatte er sein im Kreis laufen hatte gestoppt und Harry an den Schultern gepackt. "Harry. Pass auf dich auf. Weasley ist inkompetent und ein Idiot, aber merke dir eins: Jemand, der verrückt ist, ist unberechenbar. Jemand der verrückt und in die Enge getrieben worden ist, ist jedoch gefährlich. Wenn du Weasley mit Draco und Blaise in die Ecke treibst, lass ihm einen Ausweg - dann kontrollierst **du** die Situation."  
Harry hatte genickt. "Severus - Du hilfst uns doch, oder?"  
"Natürlich! Was für eine dumme Frage…"

Das Gespräch hatte danach noch etwas länger gedauert, als Harry mit Severus die Pläne der Slytherins durchgegangen war. Danach war Harry in den Turm geschlichen - sicher war sicher - und hatte sich schlafen gelegt.

Leider läuft nicht immer alles so, wie man es gerne haben will. Und so geschah es auch diesen Freitag: Harry wachte nicht wie sonst, früh und als erster auf, sondern er verschlief. Er schlief durch die ganze erste Stunde. Und die zweite auch noch.  
Während er selig in seinem Bett lag und dringend erforderlichen Schlaf nachholte - er hatte in der letzten Zeit kaum geschlafen und sein Körper brauchte nun mal Erholung - wurden seine vier ‚Berater' fast krank vor Sorge.

Am Ende der zweiten Stunde ohne einen Blick auf Harry erhascht zu haben waren sie alle ziemlich angespannt. Draco fauchte jeden an, der in seine Nähe kam. Er war gereizt bis zum Äußersten. Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder jetzt ‚öffentlich' böse an, sofern keiner seiner ‚Sympathisanten' sie sehen konnte. Blaise konnte sch nicht mehr konzentrieren und fing schon fast an, seiner über 'weiße Phönixe' murmelnden Schwester zu glauben.

Um 10:55 Uhr erwachte Harry. Seine Augen sprangen auf und er setzte sich blitzschnell kerzengerade im Bett hin. Keuchend legte er seinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
Was war geschehen? Er hatte schlecht geträumt, soviel wusste er. Doch da steckte mehr dahinter… ein dunkles/düsteres/dumpfes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Ein halber Satz war das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte: _…weil du sein Sohn bist._

Harry schloss die Augen. Erst konnte er wochenlang nicht richtig schlafen, dann dieser komische Traum und jetzt _das_!  
Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und streckte sich. Er war einfach zu angespannt und gestresst, das war alles.   
Er sah durch den Schlafsaal und stellte fest, dass alle schon weg waren. Verwirrt schaute er auf seine Uhr. 10:57 Uhr.

Scheiße! Er hatte verpennt. Mächtig verpennt. Hastig wechselte er seine Kleidung, steckte seine Dolche ein und nahm seinen Zauberstab. "Hm… Aragog, weißt du, wo meine - Aragog?"  
Harry konnte seine Spinne nirgends entdecken. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Aragog hatte sein Netz immer hier im Schlafsaal, entweder am Fenster oder über meinem Bett…  
Harry suchte nach seinen Handschuhen, fand sie und ging zum Fenster. Da war ein Spinnennetz, aber keine Spinne. Komisch

Harry beeilte sich nicht mehr. Er war eh schon zu spät, da konnte er genau so gut auch gemächlich gehen. Was hatte er in der dritten Stunde noch mal? … Ach ja, Ritualzauber…! Lucard würde sowieso keine große Strafe verhängen…

Harry öffnete die Tür des Schlafsaals, trat hinaus - und sprang erschrocken zurück als etwas schwarzes auf ihm landete. "Was- ARAGOG!"  
Versteinert starrte Harry auf den toten Körper seine Spinne. Aragog lag am Boden, die Beine von sich gereckt. Zitternd machte Harry einen Schritt nach vorne und sah nach oben. Jemand hatte den Spinnenkörper so mit Seilen an der Tür angebracht, dass er beim nächsten Öffnen der Tür nach unten fliegen würde.

Ronald Weasley, ich werde dich UMBRINGEN! schrie Harry in seinem Geiste während er vorsichtig den Spinnenkörper aufhob.  
Was er zu dieser Zeit nicht wusste: Meilen entfernt schreckte ein dunkler Lord von seinem Schreibtisch hoch, als er einen hasserfüllten Schrei durch seinen Kopf hallen hörte. Die Lippen Voldemorts verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Vielleicht würde er gar keine Okklumentik brauchen um den jungen Potter auf seine Seite zu ziehen…

Harry indessen trug den toten Körper vorsichtig in seiner Tasche. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand – was um diese Uhrzeit kein Wunder war.  
Bevor er heute in den Unterricht ging, würde er erst Aragog beerdigen. Sein Spinnenfreund hatte sich die letzte Ruhe an einem schönen Ort verdient - und Ron Weasley seine im Magen eines Werwolfes. Obwohl Remus das nie machen würde.

Harry marschierte durch die Hallen von Hogwarts mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich ‚Heute wird jemand SEHR leiden!' ausdrückte. Jeder Schüler, dem er begegnete, wich ihm aus. Einige Jüngere schrieen sogar und rannten hastig davon. Wütend, Verärgert - Tobend vor Wut marschierte Harry aus Hogwarts hinaus und auf den verbotenen Wald hinzu. Am Rande des Waldes dann verwandelte er einen Ast in eine Schaufel und hob ein kleines Grab aus. Behutsam, obwohl er immer noch vor Wut kochte, legte er Aragog hinein, verharrte eine Minute lang in Stille und schaufelte dann die Erde wieder drauf. Danach verwandelte er den Stock in einen kleinen Grabstein und platzierte diesen auf dem Grab.  
"Das werden sie bereuen, Aragog. Das werden sie bereuen. Ruhe in Frieden."

Harry stand langsam auf, drehte sich um und marschierte zum Schloß zurück. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen 12:19 Uhr war. Es war immer noch Unterricht bei Lucard. Umso besser. Da würde er für seinen Aufstand weniger Ärger bekommen. Und den Aufstand würde er machen. Hundertprozentig.  
Mitten auf seinem Weg dorthin stoppte Harry. Ron hatte doch gar kein Ritualzauber, oder? Hatten seine braven Gryffindoreltern ihm das nicht verboten?  
Wo war der Weasley dann? Harry drehte sich wieder um und marschierte zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Irgendwer würde schon da sein und ihm sagen, wo Ron war.

Als Harry um eine Ecke ging, kollidierte er mit einem Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. "Verdammt, pass doch auf, wo du hin-" Der Slytherin erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte. "Oh, Entschuldigung!" Harry winkte ab. "Wenn du Draco siehst, sag ihm, er soll einen Sarg für das Weasel bestellen."  
Der Slytherin wurde bleich und verschwand rasch, wahrscheinlich um Draco zu holen und das vorzeitige Ableben Ronald Weasleys und somit eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Harry im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und sah sich um. Einige Zweitklässler zuckten ängstlich zusammen, als Harrys Blick auf sie fiel. "Wo. Ist. Ronald. Weasley?!", fauchte er sie an.  
"Wi- wi- wiss- wissen wi- -wir ni- ni- nicht.", stotterte ein kleines Mädchen.  
Ein Siebtklässler, der wohl gerade eine Freistunde hatte, fixierte Harry bedrohlich mit den Augen. "Was ist los, Potter? Ist dir eine tote Spinne über die Leber gelaufen?" Der Kerl grinste.

Harry wirbelte herum, sprang ein Stückchen auf den Siebtklässler, der am anderen des Raumes stand, zu und kam dann in gefährlich kleinen Schritten langsam näher.  
"Ah, einer dieser _feinen kleinen rassistischen Idioten_. Du kannst mir doch sicherlich sagen," Harry zückte ein Messer, "wo ich den_ ach so lieben _Ronald finde, oder?" Beim letzten Wort war Harry vor dem Siebtklässler angekommen und hielt ihm den Dolch unter die Nase.  
Der Siebtklässler schluckte und bewies seine überaus große Dummheit, indem er versuchte, Harry böse anzusehen und nichts sagte.  
"Gaaanz _schlechte_ Entscheidung." Harry grinste und stellte sich in Angriffsposition.

Das große Glück des Siebtklässlers kam in Form von einem Paar rothaariger Zwillinge aus dem Geheimgang im Kamin gestolpert.  
"Harry!"  
"NICHT!"  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu den Zwillingen und der Siebtklässler sah seine Chance. Er hob sein Knie und rammte es Harry in den Bauch.  
Fred und George zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und nahmen den Siebtklässler ins Visier.  
Doch bevor irgendetwas weiteres passieren konnte, schoss ein magischer Strahl durch den Raum und ließ den Siebtklässler zu Boden gehen.  
"Petrificus Totalus!"

Die Köpfe aller Anwesenden wirbelten zu der tödlichen Stimme herum. Severus Snape stand, kochend vor Wut, im Türrahmen des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes.  
"Mr. Kaltzoff, das gibt fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen dem Attackieren eines Mitschülers. Mr. und Mr. Weasley, helfen sie Potter hoch, sofort!"

Fred und George nahmen je einen Arm von Harry und zogen den leise fluchenden auf die Beine. Harry sammelte sein Messer wieder ein und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch.  
"Harry!" Draco kam hinter Severus hervor geprescht und rannte zu seinem Freund - dabei praktischerweise über/auf den gefallenen Gryffindor tretend.

"Was sollte das werden? Kamikaze?", fauchte der Blonde auch schon los.  
"Was auch immer es werden sollte, Mr. Malfoy, es ging eindeutig schief. Würden sie Mr. Potter bitte zum Krankenflügel begleiten? Mr. und Mr. Weasley, sie kommen mit mir." Severus drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und schwebte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Fred und George an seinen Fersen. Draco stützte Harry ab, während er den Gryffindors giftige Blicke zuwarf.

"Was in aller Welten Namen war das!?", zischte Draco leise, während Mrs. Pomfrey kurzfristig den Raum verließ.  
"Weasley hat Aragog getötet!", zischte Harry zurück.  
"Oh." Dracos wütender Gesichtsausdruck wurde erst verständnisvoll, dann wieder wütend. "Deswegen musst du ihm nicht hinterher ins Grab laufen!"  
Die Jungs wurden wieder ruhig, als Pomfrey zurück kam. "Hier, Mr. Potter, trinken sie das."  
Harry beäugte den violetten Trank. Waren seine Tränke gegen Schmerzen vorher nicht immer Grün gewesen? Na ja, diesmal waren's ja keine äußere Quidditchverletzung, sondern Bauchschmerzen durch einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengegend.  
Harry schluckte das Zeug und zog bei dem Geschmack eine Grimasse. Schmeckte genauso widerlich wie das andere Zeug.  
"Geht es ihnen jetzt besser?" Harry nickte, seine Bauchschmerzen gingen tatsächlich zurück. "Gut. Professor McGonagall und Schulleiter Dumbledore wollen ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich werde sie reinschicken." Pomfrey verschwand wieder.  
"Das wird nicht gut werden.", murmelte Draco leise. Harry nickte. Es juckte ihn jetzt überall… dieser Trank war aber nicht so gut wie die anderen.

Dumbledore und McGonagall betraten den Raum. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, sie können gehen."  
"Schulleiter, ich sah den Vorfall und möchte im Namen Harrys-"  
Dumbledore lächelte. Es sah gezwungen aus. "Mr. Malfoy, keine Sorge, ihrem Freund wird schon nichts geschehen. Wir möchten ihm nur einige Fragen zu dem Ereignis im Gemeinschaftsraum stellen. Wenn sie bitte draußen warten würden?"  
Draco gab Harry diskret einen aufmunternden Blick und verschwand widerwillig aus der Krankenstation.

Ruhig bleiben, Harry, der Alte kann dir nichts tun.  
Dumbledore sah Harry mit seinen blauen Augen an und schien etwas zu suchen.  
Na los, frag deine Fragen. Ich will hier weg. Hab heute Abend noch was wichtiges vor.  
Der alte Zauberer schien verwirrt zu sein, als er nicht fand, was er suchte.  
Hör auf mir in die Augen zu starren und FRAG VERDAMMT!

"Also gut, Harry." Dumbledore seufzte. "Warum hast du Mr. Kaltzoff angegriffen?"  
"Ich habe ihn nicht angegriffen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Das hat Mr. Kaltzoff anders erzählt."  
"Dann lügt er." Harry funkelte Dumbledore wütend an. Los, los, los… Ich will hier raus und mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen, verdammt!  
"Na schön… Harry, warum hast du Mr. Kaltzoff bedroht?"  
Damit er mir etwas sagt, hatte Harry antworten wollen. Stattdessen kam aus seinem Mund: "Damit er Angst bekam und weil ich wütend auf ihn war."  
WAS? Was ist hier los? Angst kroch in Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Wieso warst du wütend auf ihn? Wieso wolltest du ihm Angst einjagen?"

"Weil Ronald Weasley Aragog meine Spinne getötet hat und ich wissen wollte, wo Ron war und der Kerl hat eine Bemerkung über Aragog gemacht und wollte mich herausfordern also habe ich ihn bedroht."  
WAS SOLL DAS?  
"WAS SOLL DAS?"  
Harry sprang auf und wich ein paar Schritte von Dumbledore zurück. "Harry, in deinem Schmerzenstrank war ein leichtes Veritaserum. Wir wollten lediglich herausfinden, ob du die Wahrheit sagst. Und jetzt setz dich wieder."  
Harry grollte wütend. "Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich mir hier ruhig hinsetze obwohl sie mir gerade ins Gesicht gesagt haben, dass sie mich unter Drogen gesetzt haben weil irgend so ein Arschloch ihnen etwas vorgelogen hat über mich?"

Dumbledores Gesichtausdruck wurde sehr ernst. "Mr. Potter, beruhigen sie sich und achten sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise."  
"Wie bitte? Gar nichts davon werde ich tun!", entrüstete sich Harry lautstark.  
Dann fing Dumbledore an, einen langen Vortrag von sich zu geben. Harry hörte nicht richtig zu. Er war damit beschäftigt, sich geistig zu beruhigen und ruhig zu bleiben. Heute durfte er auf keinen Fall irgendetwas tun, was den heutigen Abend in Gefahr brachte. Das durfte er einfach nicht. Heute war der erste Schritt zu Harrys Imperium. Das durfte einfach nicht daneben gehen, niemals.

"... verstanden, Harry?" Dumbledore sah Harry scharf an.  
Worum ging das gerade? Frieden ‚schließen' mit Ronald? Natürlich werde ich in Frieden auf ihn ‚schießen'…   
"Ja.", presste Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Dumbledore sah etwas beruhigter aus und erteilte Harry die Erlaubnis, gehen zu können. "Ach, und Harry… du bist heute zu keiner deiner Vormittagsstunden erschienen. Das macht eine Woche Nachsitzen… mit Professor Umbridge."

UMBRIDGE? Beruhige dich, Harry, beruhige dich!  
Mit mehr Wut als vorher verließ Harry die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Welt war scheiße.  
Und Harry wollte Ron immer noch umbringen.

Harry erschien auch nicht zu seinen Nachmittagsstunden. Stattdessen lief er im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab und trieb die Slytherins somit fast in den Wahnsinn. Anscheinend hatten diese es sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihren Adoptiv-Bruder vor ‚schädlichen Einflüssen' schützen zu müssen.  
Also war Harry damit beschäftigt, ein Szenario für Rons vorschnelles Ableben zu planen während er zur gleichen Zeit die Slytherins davon überzeugen musste, dass er dieses NICHT plante.  
Kein sehr leichtes Unterfangen. Vor allem da irgendwie immer ein Slytherin da war, der ihn beobachtete oder mit ihm redete.

Oder versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Harry konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Slytherins ihr Beileid für Aragog ausgedrückt hatten. Es war fast schon gruselig - selbst als Harry noch den perfekten Gryffindor gespielt hatte, hatte sein Haus ihn niemals mit solchen gutgemeinten Wünschen bedacht - nicht, als Hermine versteinert war oder als Sirius Black hinter ihm her war.

_In Slytherin wirst du wahre Freunde du finden_

War das nicht, was der sprechende Hut gesagt hatte? Wahre Freunde? Nun, freundschaftlich schienen die Slytherins hier zumindest zu sein.

Der Abend nahte und Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Pünktlich um neun Uhr schlichen Draco, Blaise, Carmen und er dann durch die peitschende Weide zur Heulenden Hütte. Dort würde er umgestylt werden, während die Initiierung der Schüler vor der Heulenden Hütte stattfinden würde - um Punkt Mitternacht.

"Okay, Draco, such schon mal das Zeug für dich und Ginny zusammen. Blaise, hast du die Liste mit den Schülern und ihren Namen und Häusern? Dann leg sie bitte dort drüben auf den Tisch. Carmen, Ginny, ich geh mich umziehen."

Die kleine Truppe verfiel in die letzten hektischen Vorbereitungen. Bald schon stand Harry in voller Montur da: Schwarzer Rock, grüne Bluse, Lackschuhe.   
Carmen massierte den Zaubertrank in seine Haare, der sie feuerrot machen würde - so wie Ginnys.  
"Draco hat mit den Slytherin Vertrauensschülern geredet, Harry. Alle sind dafür, dass du unten bei uns im Kerker schläfst von nun an. Oben im Turm ist es nicht mehr sicher genug."  
"Was?" Harry war einfach nur geschockt.  
"Hmm.", nickte Carmen. "So, die Farbe ist fertig. Jetzt die Locken…" Der verdatterte Harry ließ die ‚Haar-Kur' über sich ergehen, ohne einen Mucks zu von sich zu geben..

Kurz vor Mitternacht sah Harry dann tatsächlich wie eine junge Hexe aus. Er lief eilig Runden auf und ab, um in seinen Schuhen nicht mehr als nötig zu eiern beim Laufen.  
"Blaise, die Liste!" Wortlos reichte der Slytherin im ein Stück Pergament. Harry überflog sie… es waren… gut und gerne 40 Namen auf ihr. Blaise hatte fein säuberlich Name, Jahrgang und Haus aufgeschrieben.

Draco riskierte einen Blick aus einem der zugenagelten Fenster, in dem er ein loses Brett etwas anhob. "Die ersten stehen schon weiter unten. Anscheinend traut sich keiner hier hoch…" Der Blonde grinste - als ob er früher nicht die gleiche Angst gehabt hätte.

"Wenn sie nicht hoch kommen, müssen Ginny und du sie in euren Kostümen hoch holen.", meinte Harry nebenbei. Er war noch mit der Liste beschäftigt.  
Neville Longbottom. Fünftklässler. Gryffindor.  
Also schloss Neville sich dem stillen Fürsten an. Oder hatte das zumindest vor. Interessant, interessant…

Weiter unten auf der Liste entdeckte Harry noch ganz andere interessante Namen.  
Fred und George Weasley. Na schau mal einer guck. Die Zwillinge wechselten also auch von Dumbledores Seite zu seiner…  
"Ah, jetzt setzen sich doch zwei in Bewegung… Halt! Das sind doch nicht etwa… das gibt's nicht! Das sind die WEASLEY-ZWILLINGE!", Draco gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und Ginny lief zum Fenster. "Tatsächlich! Meine Brüder!" Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und zog Draco gegenüber eine Schnute. "Und wenn ich jetzt nicht zu Harry gehören würde, würden sie mir nichts sagen, was?" Dann verschränkte sie - immer noch Schnute ziehend, die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
Und Draco starrte Ginny an, als hätte er gerade den größten Schatz der Welt gefunden. Blaise grinste und zwinkerte Harry zu. Der schnaubte nur.  
"Virginia…", fing Draco an, "… du bist unheimlich süß, wenn du schmollst."  
"Mi-Ieh!" Ginny trat hastig zwei Schritte von Draco zurück und Blaise lag fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

Harry schmunzelte. "In Ordnung ihr beiden, verschiebt das Bettgeflüster auf später, ja? Blaise… Stimmenzauber?"  
Draco schaute verwirrt. "Zauber? Potter, wollten wir das ganze nicht ohne Zauber über die Bühne ziehen?"  
Harry winkte ab. "Das war Blaises Idee… keine Sorge, ist nur eine geringfügige Veränderung. Er hat es mir vorhin erklärt, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum war…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich die schwarze Robe an. Zuerst hatten sie weit ausfallende, wallende Roben nehmen wollen, aber dann wären sie Voldemort zu ähnlich gewesen. Also hatten sie zwei Schulroben genommen, und sie in relativ eng anliegende Roben mit langen Kapuzen verwandelt. Darunter trugen sie ausschließlich schwarz und nur die ersten vier Knöpfe der Roben waren zu, damit ihnen genug Beinfreiheit blieb. Als Schatten mussten sie ihre ‚Uniform' natürlich dementsprechend anpassen - also schwarz und gut zum Verstecken geeignet. Sobald Harry eine Ahnung hatte, woher sie wirklich gute Ausrüstung herbekommen sollten, würde er welche besorgen.

"Okay. Es geht los, alle Mann auf ihre Startplätze!", wisperte Ginny aufgeregt und stülpte sich ihre Kapuze über.

# Anfang Perspektive namenloser Schüler#

Irgendwie war es schon gespenstisch. Mitternacht, die heulende Hütte... Unheimlich. Einfach unheimlich.

Aber zu dem, was er gehört hatte, passte das. Eine mysteriöse und unheimliche Person sollte das sein, dieser… Stille Fürst. Freier als Dumbledore, schlauer als Fudge und mächtiger als der dunkle Lord… mit ähnlichen, aber doch ganz verschiedenen Zielen…  
Freies Denken. Das versprach dieser stille Fürst.   
Er war ein Siebtklässler, Ravenclaw. Er wollte am liebsten tagaus tagein nur seinen Studien nach gehen, und neue Zaubersprüche erfinden, alte Zaubersprüche erforschen… Ein Zauberhistoriker, das wollte er werden, jawohl. Aber seine Eltern wollten es nicht… sie waren ein Gryffindor und eine Hufflepuff, und wollten, dass er Dumbledores ‚geheimen' Orden beitrat - obwohl jeder wusste, dass es diesen Orden gab.  
Er stand ständig unter Druck, hatte immer diesen… düsteren Hintergedanken im Kopf… ‚deine Eltern würden dich rauswerfen, wenn sie hiervon erführen…'  
Gott, wie er dieses Gefühl hasste. Er wollte nur frei sein… Ob der stille Fürst ihm das geben konnte?

Die kleine Schar von Schülern wartete nervös einige Minuten vor der heulenden Hütte, bis plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt - scheinbar aus dem Nichts erscheinend - vor sie sprang und sich abrollte. Einige Schüler traten angsterfüllt ein paar Schritte zurück. Kurz darauf landete neben der ersten schwarzen Gestalt noch eine zweite - ebenfalls in schwarz.

Er (der Schüler) sah sie voller Erstaunen an. Sie waren in schwarze, enge Roben gehüllt und ihre Kapuze hingen ihnen tief ins Gesicht. Sie sahen recht klein aus - aber wenn sie im Dunkeln unterwegs waren und nicht gesehen werden sollten, war das wohl nur ein logischer Pluspunkt, dachte er sich.

Einer der Schatten trat vor und schien die Schülerschar zu mustern. Dann gab er dem zweiten Schatten ein Handzeichen. Der zweite Schatten nickte und die beiden postierten sich links und rechts kurz vor der Tür zur heulenden Hütte.  
"Mylady…", flüsterte der erste Schatten und der Schüler strengte sich an, das Gewisperte zu verstehen. Obwohl - trotz der Lautstärke war der Schatten klar zu verstehen. Seine Stimme klang eher wie ein… Windhauch…

Die Tür öffnete sich - und eine rothaarige Schönheit trat hinaus.  
Feuerrote, gelockte Haare. Ein zierliches und bezauberndes Gesicht. Eine recht enge, der Schönheit gut stehende Bluse und ein schwarzer Rock. Und dann elfebeinweiße Beine in Lackschuhen.

Die Hormone des siebzehnjährigen Schülers freuten sich. Wenn Voldemort solche Schönheiten hätte, oder Dumbledore… hm… und er stand doch auf rothaarige Frauen, die etwas zierlicher waren!

"Guten Abend, werte Schüler von Hogwarts…" War die Stimme magisch? Sie hörte sich für den Schüler zumindest so an.  
Die Rothaarige lächelte und trat zwischen die Schatten.  
"… Ich bin die First Lady… oberste Generalin des Stillen Fürsten."  
Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Schar. Der Schüler staunte. Oberste Generalin? Selbst Dumbledore ging nicht selbst durch Hogwarts und rekrutierte… Niemand rekrutierte direkt oder ließ einen seiner mächtigsten Leute rekrutieren.  
Waren sie dem Stillen Fürsten so wichtig? Oder war das einfach normal bei ihm?

"Wie einige von euch sicherlich schon bemerkt haben, ist meine Stimme leicht verändert… gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen müssen eingehalten werden." Sie blickte in die Runde.  
"Ihr seid hier versammelt, weil ihr euch dem Gefolge des stillen Fürsten anschließen wollt…" Einige Schüler nickten, einige murmelten ja, andere blieben stumm.  
Die Lady lächelte. "Zuerst solltet ihr einiges wissen: Der stille Fürst ist kein offen kämpfender Feldherr wie Dumbledore, kein Politiker wie Fudge und kein blutiger Kämpfer wie der dunkle Lord Voldemort."  
Die Schüler zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, doch die Lady fuhr unbeeindruckt mit ihrer Erklärung fort.  
"Der stille Fürst handelt aus dem Dunkeln heraus und leise. Sein Gefolge," sie deutete auf die beiden Gestalten neben ihr, "sind die Schatten. Wir agieren in der Nacht, wenn andere Menschen schlafen. Wir verstecken uns, wir suchen die Schwachstellen unserer Gegner und wir vermeiden das Risiko. Wir stürmen nicht mit einer Augenbinde in die Schlacht oder metzeln sinnlos Menschen nieder."

Der Schüler merkte, wie er fröhlich wurde bei diesen Worten. Kein Risiko… und solche Taktiken erforderten Pläne! Gut durchdachte Pläne! Und man brauchte viel Hintergrundwissen… Nachforschungen waren nötig! Dafür brauchte der stille Fürst sicherlich auch Leute…

Die Lady verstummte für einige Augenblicke, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
"Euch sollte eins klar sein: Wer sich dem stillen Fürst anschließt, muss schweigsam sein. Ihr dürft kein Wort über die Vorhaben, an denen ihr beteiligt seid, verlieren. Die Macht des stillen Fürst liegt in der Stille. In der Zeitung steht nichts über uns - und erst wenn der stille Fürst es so will, wird dort etwas über uns stehen.  
Ihr müsst loyal sein, wir dulden keine Verräter und haben unsere eigenen Methoden, mit ihnen umzugehen.  
Und eines verlangt der stille Fürst von allen, die ihm folgen: Das Erlernen von Illusion und Zaubern, die euch verstecken und schützen. Ihr werdet Hilfe kriegen bei dem Erlernen der Zauber, das versteht sich von selbst."

Die Lady musterte wieder die Schüler. Keiner von ihnen schien durch ihre Worte abgeschreckt worden zu sein. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
"Also. Schweigsamkeit, Loyalität und das Wissen um die Kunst des Versteckens - das fordert der stille Fürst von euch. Sicherlich, wollt ihr auch etwas über seine Ziele wissen." Die Schüler nickten.  
Die Lady lächelte. "Der stille Fürst kämpft für mehr Toleranz und eine freie Welt. Das heißt, sowohl schwarze als auch weiße Magie an Schulen, mehr Rechte für Vampire, Werwölfe und derlei Wesen. Mehr Rechte auch für den Einzelbürger. Das Ministerium mit seinen Gesetzen erfindet Verbote und Regeln, nur um das Leben der Bewohner dieses Landes einzuschränken. Teilweise gibt es nicht einmal mehr einen Sinn für diese Gesetze, außer Angst und Unwissen über die wahren Tatsachen zu verbreiten.  
Der stille Fürst kämpft nicht für ein weißmagisches Utopia der Vorurteile und Intoleranz wie Dumbledore. Aber der stille Fürst hält auch nichts von der rassistischen Idee des dunklen Lords Voldemort. Er wird niemanden einfach töten, nur weil er oder sie eine bestimmte Herkunft hat. Er tötet nur die, die sich aktiv gegen ihn stellen und ihn angreifen.  
Seine Gefolgsleute zeichnet er durch ein Mal - aber nicht wie der Lord Voldemort. Es ist ein kleines Zeichen an eurem Fußknöchel. Ihr werdet keine Schmerzen spüren und man wird euch nicht - wie bei dem dunklen Lord Voldemort - Energie absaugen können. Das Zeichen dient nur dazu, euch benachrichtigen zu können."

Die Lady lief während ihrer Rede kleine Schritte vor der Schülerschar auf und ab und musterte die Anwesenden.

Schließlich trat sie wieder an ihren Platz zwischen den beiden Schatten zurück und lächelte. "Nun. Ihr habt gehört, was der stille Fürst zu sagen hat. Wer bereit ist, ihm zu folgen, bleibt hier. Wer nicht dazu bereit ist, kann gehen," sie lächelte mysteriös, "denn in wenigen Stunden wird er sich sowieso nicht mehr an diesen Vorfall erinnern."

Die Lady lächelte noch einmal. "Ihr habt fünf Minuten, in denen ihr über euere Entscheidung nachdenken könnt. Solche Entscheidungen müssen wohl bedacht sein…" Sie wandte sich ab und verschwand wieder in die Hütte.

Die beiden Schatten traten einige Schritte zurück und schienen praktisch mit den Schatten an der Hauswand zu verschmelzen. Die Schüler konnten sie noch sehen - aber durch ihre ganz schwarze Kleidung wirkten sie fast unreal.

"Also wir" "überlegen nicht" "lange, wir" "bleiben hier.", sprachen die Weasley-Zwillinge zusammen.  
"Es hört sich ja alles schön und gut an," meldete sich ein Slytherin zu Wort, "aber das ist schon fast zu gut. Wo ist der Hacken bei der Sache? Wo? Das kann doch nicht so einfach sein?"  
"Vielleicht doch!", meinte eine junge Hufflepuff, eine Viertklässlerin. "Manchmal ist eben alles so, wie es zu sein scheint."

Die Schüler diskutierten untereinander, bis Neville plötzlich meinte: "Ich vertraue ihren Versprechungen… vielleicht ist es euch nicht viel Wert, aber Harry erzählte mir zum erstem Mal vom stillen Fürsten… Harry scheint diesem Fürsten Glauben zu schenken."  
"Harry **Potter**?", fragte der Slytherin, der zuerst Zweifel geäußert hatte, ungläubig. Neville nickte.  
Damit änderte sich schlagartig die Meinung der anwesenden Slytherins. Auch die anderen Schüler ließen sich von Nevilles Worten beeinflussen… und so entschieden sich alle 41 Schüler dazu, das Mal des stillen Fürsten zu nehmen.

Bald trat die Lady wieder aus der Hütte und ging auf die Schüler zu. Ihr folgten in gebührendem Abstand die Schatten, die sich wieder aus der Dunkelheit lösten.

Sie lächelte die Schüler wieder an. "Es freut mich euch noch vollzählig zu sehen." Sie zückte eine Liste. "Bitte tretet vor, wenn ihr euren Namen hört, und hebt eure Hose und eure Robe etwas an. Das Mal kommt auf euren Fußknöchel."  
Sie nahm die Liste zu Hand. "Emily Loughlin"  
Die junge Hufflepuff trat vor. Die Lady erhob ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte und schließlich schloss sie mit dem normal laut gesagten Wort: Sanies!  
Die Zeichnung sickerte sozusagen in die Haut des Mädchens und ein pinkes Licht umgab sie kurz. Dann war alles vorbei.  
Die Lady lächelte. "Das war es, Emily. Dein Mal ist ein normales Mal des stillen Fürsten - Seinen Elite-Truppen gibt der stille Fürst eine verstärkte Form seines Mals, die seinen Gefolgsleuten hilft, sie dafür aber stärker an ihn bindet. Nur der stille Fürst selber wird so ein Mal vergeben können."  
Emily nickte erstaunt, genau wie die anderen Schüler. Die Lady lächelte wieder. "Du kannst jetzt hier warten oder direkt wieder zurück zur Schule gehen, Emily. Du kannst, wie alle anderen, innerhalb der nächsten Tage Post erwarten. Der Absender mag euch komisch vorkommen - aber der stille Fürst will nicht leicht erkannt werden."  
Das Mädchen nickte und huschte weg in Richtung Burg.

# Ende Perspektive Namenloser Schüler #

Harry versah einen Schüler nach dem anderen mit dem Mal und mit jedem gesprochenem Zauber wurde er etwas müder. Es war sehr anstrengend, so viele Male das Mal verteilen zu müssen.

Letztendlich blieben nur noch die drei Gryffindors übrig, die erschienen waren: Fred, George und Neville.  
Harry lächelte. "Ah, die Weasley-Zwillinge und der junge Herr Longbottom, bitte, tretet näher."  
Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Harry konnte sie alle drei direkt in den ‚Inneren Kreis' aufnehmen. Aber er brauchte noch einen anderen Namen für den ‚Inneren Kreis'… den selben Namen wie den von Voldemort wollte er nicht benutzen.

Harry gab Draco, der rechts von ihm stand, ein Zeichen. "Geh ins Haus und hol Blaise."

Neville sog scharf Luft ein. "B… Blaise ist hier? Mylady?"  
Harry musste lachen. "Ja, Blaise ist hier."

Draco starrte Harry einen Augeblick lang an, verschwand dann aber ins Haus.  
Ginny ging auf Harry zu und flüsterte ihm zu: "Willst du ihnen die volle Bindung geben?"  
"Ja,", flüsterte Harry zurück, "ich vertraue ihnen…" Ginny nickte.

Die Zwillinge und Neville waren nervös. Was ging hier vor? Was geschah hier? Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet…

Draco - immer noch in der Robe - kam mit Blaise aus dem Haus.  
"Blaise. Warum hast du mir nicht vorher gesagt, dass diese drei hier wären?"  
Blaise grinste leicht beschämt. "Äh… Überraschung?"  
Harry fing an zu lachen. "Interessante Überraschung. Finite Incantatem." Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf sich und der Zauber auf seiner Stimme wurde aufgehoben.

Dann seufzte er und lehnte sich an Ginny. "Diese Schuhe bringen mich um."

Neville riss seine Augen auf. "H- Harry?", brachte er atemlos hervor.  
Harry grinste. "Darf ich vorstellen? Der stille Fürst in Person."  
Neville war baff. "Das… wow."  
Die Zwillinge grinsten bis über beide Ohren. "Irgendwie überrascht" "uns das nicht".  
Neville war einfach zu geschockt um mehr zu sprechen. "Also schön…" fing Harry wieder an, "ich will euch drei in meinem… äh Hauptgefolge. Aber dazu müsst ihr noch mehr Stillschweigen bewahren als jeder andere, kapiert? Niemand, absolut niemand, darf erfahren, wer der stille Fürst ist."  
Die Zwillinge nickten und Neville klappte seinen Mund zu und nickte ebenfalls. "Kein Problem, Harry.", meinte der Tollpatsch.  
Harry nickte. "Okay, dann geb ich euch jetzt das Mal…"

Harry erschien es so, als wären die drei noch ziemlich geschockt und registrierten nicht wirklich, was um sie herum geschah. Aber sie waren erstklassige Helfer mit verschiedenen Stärken - und je mehr Hilfe Harry kriegte, desto besser.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten alle drei ihr Mal und Harry fühlte sich müder und ausgelaugter denn je.  
Er schwankte leicht in seinen Schuhen und drohte fast, umzukippen.

"Harry?" Blaise stützte den schwankenden Jungen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, ja. Es hat mich nur etwas angestrengt, das ist alles… 41 Mal das Mal vergeben ist kein Kinderspiel…" Harry grinste.  
"Nun denn… darf ich eure neuen Kollegen vorstellen? Fred und George Weasley und Neville Longbottom. Darf ich euch eure Kollegen vorstellen? Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy," Draco nahm grinsend seine Kapuze herunter, "und Ginny Weasley."  
Ginny tat es ihm gleich und die Zwillinge brüllten vor Lachen. "Unser Schwesterchen!", kicherten sie. Dann fuhr George ihr mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Virginia, was, wenn Mutter das wüsste? Wo sie doch so stolz auf das lebende Ungetüm mit Namen Ronald ist."  
Ginny fauchte. "Das Wiesel kann von mir aus von Lucius Malfoy persönlich versklavt werden!"  
Die Zwillinge kicherten in sich hinein - anscheinend hassten sie ihren Bruder genauso wie Ginny, dachte sich Harry - und Dracos Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Ein Wiesel zu Weihnachten - Vater würde sich freuen."

Das gab Harry den Rest. Er brach in fast hysterisches Lachen aus und lehnte sich an Blaise.

Dass der Slytherin dabei lächelte und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang, bemerkte er gar nicht.

Samstagmorgen gab es verschiedene Schüler, die nur schwer aus den Federn kamen.  
Harry hievte sich mühevoll schon um viertel nach sechs aus dem Bett, um seine Sachen zu packen. Draco hatte tatsächlich vor, ihn heute in den Kerker umzuquartieren. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, hatte er gesagt - und Harry hatte nichts dagegen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich in diesem Schlafraum umsah und sein Augenmerk auf Ronald fiel, wollte er den Rotschopf am liebsten erwürgen. Das wäre zwar auf eine gewisse Weise äußerst befriedigend, aber es würde mehr Probleme mit sich bringen, als gut war. Moralische Probleme hatte Harry nicht mit seinem Mordverlangen - nur praktische.

Also packte er seine Sachen in seinen Koffer, schrumpfte den Koffer und packte ihn sich in die Hosentasche.  
Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen wankte Harry hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Es würde noch niemand da sein, was gut war. Eigentlich aß Harry immer mit den Slytherins, aber heute würde er eine Ausnahme machen.

Die Kopfschmerzen gingen ihm auf die Nerven und er fühlte sich schwächlich - wahrscheinlich wegen dem starken Magieverbrauch gestern und dem mangelnden Schlaf, dachte sich Harry. In diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht, dass diese Kopfschmerzen noch weitreichende Folgen haben würden.

Es mussten noch Briefe mit Anweisungen für die neuen Schatten gemacht werden - und Harry brauchte Namen, Rangbezeichnungen. Er musste eine klare Rangordnung unter seinem Gefolge festlegen, Aufgaben verteilen…  
Na ja, momentan gab es nicht gerade viel Gefolge, aber das würde sich schon noch ändern.

Harry aß, absolvierte seinen Unterricht und unterhielt sich mit Draco und Blaise. Beide schienen von einem plötzlichen Arbeitseifer erfüllt und diskutierten in jeder freien Minute über ihre Pläne und Vorstellungen.  
Harry hatte ganz andere Probleme.  
Seine Kopfschmerzen wollten nicht weggehen und er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, was dazu führte, dass seine Sicht ständig verschwamm, er teilweise alles zu laut oder zu leise hörte oder sein Geruchssinn sich von einer Minute zur anderen drastisch erhöhte und wieder absank. Dazu kam dann noch, dass er ständig die Gefühle anderer Leute spürte, egal wie gut er versuchte sie auszuschließen.

Harry erstellte mit Draco einige Briefe mit Instruktionen und Lernanweisungen für die Neuaufgenommenen. Es waren einfache Anweisungen - über Illusionen nachlesen, einige spezielle Sprüche heraussuchen, ganz einfache Sachen. Für die Zustellung der Briefe dachte Blaise sich einen netten Trick aus, den die Weasley-Zwillinge verfeinerten: Die Briefe waren schwarz mit kleinen Flügeln, und suchten den Empfänger automatisch. Sobald der Brief - auf schwarzem Papier mit silberner Tinte geschrieben - überbracht war, lösten sie sich in eine kleine, schwarze Wolke auf.  
Harry betitelte die Neuaufgenommenen in seinen Briefen als ‚Jungschatten'. Ausgebildete Mitglieder wären demnach Schatten und seine Elitetruppen Meisterschatten. Vielleicht war er etwas einfallslos, aber seine Kopfschmerzen raubten ihm den letzten Nerv.

--------

Die Zeit tropfte vor sich hin. (1)  
Weihnachten kam mit jedem Tag näher und mit jedem Tag wurde es etwas kälter in Hogwarts.  
Harrys Umzug in den Kerker brachte komischerweise keine Probleme mit sich. Die Gryffindors waren froh, ihn nicht mehr im Turm haben zu müssen und machten bei McGonagall keine Probleme deswegen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Neville und seine ‚guten' Gryffindors, die mit Trauer Harry verabschiedeten, als grad keiner der anderen Gryffindors zu sehen war. Aber, wie Neville ihm versicherte, verstanden sie, warum er ging. Es war im Turm wirklich einfach nicht mehr sicher für ihn. Ron war zu einem hirnlosen, jähzornigen Etwas mutiert, dass eine Bedrohung für jeden war. Zumindest für jeden, der mit seiner Sichtweise nicht übereinstimmte.  
Hermine war auch nicht besser. Sie schien Ron zuzustimmen, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so aufbrausend war wie er. Dennoch sah sie in den Slytherins eine Gefahr.  
Umbridge war nervig, aber irgendwie behandelte sie Harry mit Vorsicht in den Nachsitzstunden. Er musste ellenlange Aufsätze schreiben, aber Umbridge umgab immer dieses… Angstgefühl. Als wenn sie etwas tun wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

Die Gerüchte über den stillen Fürsten erreichten schließlich auch das Ohr der Lehrer und Dumbledore bedachte die Neuigkeiten mit Sorge. Es stand zwar nichts über diesen Fürsten in der Zeitung und sein Orden wusste nichts von ihm, aber es war klar, dass in Hogwarts für diesen Fürsten geworben wurde.  
Voldemort war schon Gegner genug, vor allem mit dem inkompetenten Fudge als Hindernis, aber noch ein Gegner? Das wäre zu viel für den Phönixorden…  
Oder… Ein Gedanke erschien in Dumbledores Kopf. Dieser stille Fürst erschien nicht so gefährlich zu sein wie Voldemort… vielleicht könnte man ja eine Art Bündnis aushandeln? Aber… wie sollte man den Fürsten erreichen, wenn er sich so gut verstecken konnte?

Ja, die Zeit tropfte so vor sich hin…  
Und Harry war von oben bis unten mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Er hatte Unterricht, Unterricht mit Severus, Unterricht über Eule von Lucard, Hausaufgaben, die Pläne für seine kleine ‚Untergrundorganisation' mussten geschmiedet werden, ausgeführt… Er fiel jede Nacht wie ein Stein ins Bett und stellte sich einen Wecker um am darauffolgenden Morgen früh wieder aufzuwachen.  
Sein Gang hatte immer etwas müdes an sich und ab Ende November waren seine Freunde bereits besorgt um ihn.  
Leider kam da ihr erstes, großes Problem auf.

Es war eines ihrer Treffen Montagnacht.  
Sie saßen in dem Raum im Kerker - einem Kerker, der jetzt glücklicherweise sehr sicher war, da der Krieg zwischen Rons Gryffindors und den Slytherins dazu geführt hatte, dass der Kerker nur noch von den Slytherins benutzt wurde. Abgesehen vom Unterricht natürlich.

Carmen, Blaise, Fred&George, Neville, Ginny, Draco. Alle saßen sie an dem Tisch und alle dachten sie über das nach, was Harry vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte.  
"Der stille Fürst muss etwas in der Öffentlichkeit tun."

Es stimmte. Die Gerüchte waren inzwischen von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade und anderswo gewandert, durch Briefe, die von den Schülern an die Eltern geschrieben wurden. Dumbledore hatte sicherlich schon davon gehört, und Voldemort wahrscheinlich ebenfalls.  
Fred, George und Ginny waren von Charlie bereits mit Fragen durchlöchert worden. Der Drachenexperte schenkte den Gerüchten glauben und schien darauf aus zu sein, sich dem stillen Fürsten anzuschließen. Und Severus sah Harry immer mit diesem komischen Glitzern in den Augen an… als wenn er etwas wüsste, dass Harry nicht wusste.

Auf alle Fälle musste der stille Fürst etwa tun, womit er in der Welt… bekannt wurde. Er musste von einer Figur der Gerüchte zu einer tatsächlich handelnden Figur werden… doch wie? Sie waren Schüler, Schüler in Hogwarts! Was sollten sie tun?

"Also…", fing Draco langsam an. "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, etwas tun, was dem stillen Fürsten angerechnet wird. Es muss etwas großartiges und zugleich andersartiges sein, etwas, was niemals mit Voldemort oder Dumbledore in Verbindung gebracht werden würde. Und da wohl niemand erfahren soll, wer, wo oder vor allem wie alt wir sind, würde ich vorschlagen, das ganze weit weg von Hogwarts stattfinden zu lassen."  
Neville schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf. "Das schaffen wir doch nie!"  
"Pessimismus," fing einer der Zwillinge an, "ist die ganz falsche Einstellung für so etwas.", beendete der andere den Satz.  
Blaise nickte. "Jawohl. Außerdem… so unmöglich ist das nicht. Hogsmeade hat eine öffentliche Flohpulverstelle… London auch. Man müsste also nur hier raus, nach Hogsmeade, von da nach London und schon könnte man in der britischen Zaubererhauptstadt etwas unternehmen. Dazu bräuchten wir lediglich Uniformen für uns und wir müssten ungesehen bleiben."

Harry überdachte Blaises Vorschlag. "An und für sich eine gute Idee… nur, woher nehmen wir die Uniformen und wie sollen wir an einer öffentlichen Flohpulverstelle nicht gesehen werden? In Hogsmeade ist nachts vielleicht keiner da, aber in London ist das etwas anderes."

Neville meldete sich scheu zu Wort. "Die… die Uniformen, die könnten wir doch selber machen, oder? Ich meine… Ginny kann sicherlich nähen, ihre Mutter wird es ihr beigebracht haben," Ginny nickte, "und mit ein paar Zaubern können wir uns das Zeug doch dann selbst zurecht schneidern. Vielleicht ist es keine preisgekrönte Meisterarbeit, aber für so etwas sollte es doch reichen, oder?"

Harry grinste. "Gute Idee, Nev. Damit hätten wir etwas zum Anziehen… Hm…" Harry runzelte seine Stirn.  
Draco lehnte sich weiter nach vorne auf den Tisch und sah Harry an. "Das ist der ‚Potter hat eine Idee' Stirnrunzler.", meinte er dann fachmännisch. Die Zwillinge kicherten in sich hinein und erwarteten Harrys Anweisungen - denn auf diesen Stirnrunzler folgte eine Idee Harrys und dann eine Reihe von Anweisungen an seine Meisterschatten.

"Neville, Ginny, ihr kümmert euch um die Uniformen. Ginny, du machst Skizzen von möglichen Outfits, Neville, du schaust nach, was wir mit Zaubern schneidern können. Bevor die Unformen wirklich gemacht werden, will ich die Skizzen noch mal sehen. Draco, Blaise, ihr sucht nach Illusionszaubern oder ähnlichem, durch das wir nicht gesehen werden, wenn wir in London ankommen. Fred'n'George," Harry hatte sich angewöhnt, die beiden so zu nennen, da er sich eh nicht merken konnte, wer wer war, "ihr durchsucht eure Notizen, Scherzartikel und alles andere mögliche nach Sachen, die uns nützlich sein könnten. Haltet die Ohren weiterhin wegen Lucard offen, ich weiß, dass ihr bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden habt, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja Glück. Carmen, du gehst durch Zeitungsartikel und suchst mögliche Opfer für unseren ersten Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit."  
Alle nickten. Harry seufzte zufrieden. "Gut. Und ich kümmere mich um einige neue Mitglieder…" Es wurde schon längst Zeit, Sirius und Remus in einem Brief mal auf den stillen Fürsten hinzuweisen.

# Kurze Szene auf Burg Snape (Einzig und allein dank Jeysileinchen ) #

Sirius und Remus unterdessen hatten ganz andere Probleme.  
Natürlich, Percy die Animagusverwandlung beibringen zu wollen war eine gute Idee gewesen.  
Der Unterricht war auch wunderbar vorangegangen. Percy lernte schnell und gut, er kam wunderbar voran. Als er jetzt, nach nur wenigen Monaten, soweit war, die erste volle Verwandlung zu machen, freuten sie sich riesig.  
Leider hatten sie ein klitzekleines Problemchen übersehen…  
Sie hatten nie den Trank benutzt, der ihnen zeigen würde, in was Percy sich verwandeln würde. Und daher waren sie auch nicht auf das vorbereitet, was jetzt vor ihnen stand.

Und ein Nachtmahr(2) war nun wirklich nicht etwas, dass ein Zauberer gerne sah. Sirius fing an zu zittern und fiel um.  
Glücklicherweise war Remus ja kein Zauberer.

Der Werwolf seufzte. "Percy? Kannst du dich zurück verwandeln? Wir müssen wohl erst noch dafür sorgen, dass du deine Kräfte als Nachtmahr unter Kontrolle kriegst…"  
Und in diesem Augenblick trat das zweite Problemchen auf:  
Percy konnte sich nicht zurückverwandeln.

# Ende kurze Szene Burg Snape #

_Harry,  
Wir haben hier zur Zeit einige Probleme und… nun ja, wir sind nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage jetzt großartig mit dir zu reden. Wirklich, das was du da geschrieben hast hört sich wundervoll an - und wenn der stille Fürst wirklich so ist wie du ihn beschreibst, dann wäre ich sofort für ihn - aber wir haben hier mehr als genug Probleme. Versprich mir und deinem Patenonkel bloß eins: Tu nichts unüberlegtes, ja?  
Remus_

Harry wunderte sich immer noch über diesen kryptischen Brief, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, was seine beiden selbsternannten Ersatzväter wieder ausgeheckt hatten.

Außerdem hatte er wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen, entschied er. Das konnte jetzt wirklich noch ein paar Tage warten.  
Charlie erhielt sein Mal heute. Und Harry musste sich noch mit den anderen beraten, ob sie ihn als Meisterschatten aufnehmen würden.

Charlie war baff. Mehr als baff sogar. Er war absolut geschockt.  
Harry Potter, der Harry, war der stille Fürst.  
"Oh Mann…" Mit offenem Mund schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Die Zwillinge kicherten und Ginny grinste. "Oh Merlin, Harry. Du bist… das gibt's nicht. Weißt du eigentlich, dass der Orden und viele Leute außer sich sind vor Angst und in Wirklichkeit… haben all diese Leute Angst vor einem Jugendlichen!" Der Drachenexperte schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Charlie war der neueste Zuwachs für die Meisterschatten und Harrys Gefolge. Ingesamt umfasste sein Gefolge jetzt 83 Leute, davon 8 Meisterschatten. Es war zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten und für Weihnachten selbst war ihr großer Auftritt geplant.  
Als "Opfer" wurde ein hoher Angestellter des Ministeriums auserkoren. Carmen hatte einen kleinen Artikel über ihn in der Zeitung entdeckt und sich danach weitere Informationen über ihn zusammen gesucht.

Sein Name war Edward Felsington. Er war einer der Chefs der Abteilung für magische Sicherheit und ‚engagierte' sich seit Jahren in einer Kampagne gegen Werwölfe. Felsington machte öffentlich Hetzte gegen Werwölfe, trat für werwolffeindliche Gesetze ein und sponserte mehrere Werwolftötungskommandos. Zusätzlich dazu war er ein enger Freund von Fudge und - wie Carmen herausgefunden hatte - Umbridge.  
Harry hatte ihn als perfektes Ziel auserkoren. Ein Speichellecker von Fudge, das hieß, weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort würden sich angegriffen fühlen und Jagd auf den Fürsten und seine Anhänger machen. Felsington war Aktivist gegen Werwölfe und als solcher etwas, dass Harry hasste und gegen das er ein eintrat. Außerdem wohnte Felsington in London und würde Weihnachten über wohl zu Hause sein - laut dem Tagespropheten hatte er extra eine ‚Veranstaltung' abgesagt, um zu Hause sein zu können. Er hatte eine Frau und drei Kinder ( 5 bis 9 Jahre alt).

Harry hatte seine Adresse, eine von Blaise besorgte Karte von London und den Umriss von Felsingtons Haus von Draco (Dracos Vater kannte den Mann und von ihm hatte Draco die Karte. Überhaupt schien da mit Lucius Malfoy etwas im Busch zu sein, aber darum würde Harry sich nach Weihnachten kümmern, Draco versicherte ihm, dass nichts passieren könnte und er vertraute ihm).  
Um ungesehen durch London zu kommen, hatten Draco und Blaise einige nette Illusionen gefunden, die jeder leicht erlernen sollte. Die Zwillinge hatten ein Sortiment von ‚Ablenkungsmanövern' bereit gestellt und jetzt ging es nur noch darum, alles auszuplanen.

Charlie würde, als Lehrer, ihnen ein ‚Alibi' liefern. Schließlich konnte ein Haufen Schüler nicht einfach so aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Wenn jemand nach ihnen fragte, würden sie sagen: Wir waren bei Professor Weasley.

Harry grinste Charlie an. Die Welt sah wieder rosig aus…

(1) gg An dieser Stelle widmet die Autorin einer ihrer Lieblingsband mit dem Namen ‚Die Toten Hosen' aus purer Spontaneität eine Zeile ihrer Geschichte und nervt ihre Leser. gg  
  
(2) Nachtmahr, englisch Nightmare, was auch Alptraum heißt. Ein Nachtmahr ist ein schwarzes Pferd mit roten, leuchtenden Augen, dessen Atem wie heißer Nebel aufsteigt. In der Sagenwelt sind Nachmahre böse Wesen, die Alpträume bringen und Krankheiten übertragen (die fünf Ritter der Apokalypse sollen angeblich auch auf Nachtmahren reiten, da bin ich mir jedoch nicht sicher...) Im Allgemeinen gelten sie als böses Omen und dunkles Zeichen, In einigen Versionen haben Nachtmahre Flügel, in meiner hier auch. Percy verwandelt sich also in ein großes, schwarzes, geflügeltes Pferd gg Und wer mir jetzt sagen kann, was ich mit diesem Animagi und Harry noch anstellen werde, der erhält hundert Gummipunkte...

**A/N**:  
Eine Liste mit dark!Harry Fics etc. ist auf meiner Homepage unter Harry Potter à Recs zu finden.   
Außerdem haben mich einige gefragt, wieso ich hier so spät update... aus einem einfachen Grund: Auf meiner Homepage geht es viel einfacher als hier. Aber ich hatte schon mehrfach erwähnt, dass meine Hp eher upgedated wird als die Archive. Es steht auch in meiner Bio.

**Review-Antworten**

**AliaAurea** – Die Zwillinge sind ja auch zwei total unberechenbare Figuren. Einerseits könnte man von ihnen als die ‚braven' Bübchen denken, die Voldemort bekämpfen, aber man kann sich genauso leicht vorstellen, dass sie insgeheim Spione sind. Zumindest seh ich das so… Und Ginny… na ja, der richitge Ärger mit ihr fängt erst im nächsten Kap an grins grins Aber Psst!

**Jay**: Hier ist auch wieder wenig Sev drin… aber im nächsten Kap kommt mehr Sev! Ach ja, und ein gewisser blonder Slytherin bekommt Familienbesuch gg

**tinkita:** Ich weiß ich hab nie reviwed... glaub ich zumindest nicht verwirrt ist aber ich find deine Story gut! Harry als Veela les ich sowieso immer wieder gerne

**Koryu:** Sev und Harry kommen zusammen… aber erst später. Momentan passt es einfach nicht, außerdem ist das keine einfache Beziehung. Und was LP angeht habe ich da gerade noch mal Meldung gemacht.

**Bele**: Sie erhalten 1.000 Gummipunkte! Die erste Person, die genau weiß, was mit Ginny los ist g Aber psst! Die anderen sollen's doch von alleine rauskriegen, ja?

**PadfootLi**: Ich bin vielleicht langsam, aber ich lass meine Geschichte und meine Leser doch nicht im Stich. Jede Geschichte wird zu Ende geschrieben!

**MiriCa**: grinst Wieder jemand für eins der wahren Pairings überzeugt! Ja!

**Anettemargarete**: Die Sache mit den HarryFics hab ich ja oben erklärt. Sorry, aber mein Mailfach spinnt so schon und die ganzen Listen verschicken war so was von umständlich – per Hp geht das einfach einfacher. Ich hab übrigens nen Beta/ mehrere Beta, aber die ersten Kaps sind nicht Betagelesen.

**Crystabel Took**: Ja, Ron und Dumbi sind Ärsche, voll deiner Meinung! Und ich bin selbst großer Percy-Fan, also wird Percy noch öfters vorkommen. Ansonten schleichwerbung macht schau dir auf meiner Hp meine Percy-Fics an.

**Arinja**: Ich weiß, es dauert ewig bei mir seufz Ich hoffe ja, dass ich jetzt in meinen Ferien schneller werde… hab ja Zeit g

**Matjes**: Der Besuch aus Agypten musste leider um ein Kap verschoben werden… Ich wollt nicht alles hier rein packen, wo der zweit Teil der Trilogie doch eh schon in Richtung Ende steuert… Jetzt ist es schon Weihnachten auf Hogwarts Oo.

**Jeysi: **knuddel Du bist die Beste, das weißt du, oder? g Und auch die lesesüchtigste Person, die ich kenne grins Ich freu mich schon so auf unseren Urlaub! freu freu

**Ralna Malfoy:** Ähm, schuldigung, aber es wurde lange beraten und Draco ist diesmal ein Hetero… ja, ich weiß, das enttäuscht jetzt alle Slash-Leser, aber hey! Lasst uns nicht intolerant den Heteros gegenüber sein Dafür hab ich eh noch mal vor eine DracoxHarry Geschichte zu schreiben…

**TatjanaMaus64**: Danke, danke! Ich liebe selbst das Pairing HarryxSev… aber es dauert noch ein wenig bis was passiert… Sev braucht nur den richtigen ‚Auslöser' g

**Zwerg**: Irgendwie hab ich dich als Reviewer in mein Herz geschlossen Zwergilein g Irgendwie bist du mir seit deinem GB Eintrag unheimlich sympathisch… ehrlich.

**Queran: **g General Draco rettet Harrietta aus Fängen von einem… ähm… feuerspuckendem Drachen? g Sorry, aber dein Draco-Feldherr Harry-Frau Gerede hat das Bild bei mir erzeugt… g

**Nachtfrost:** Also, eine Frage nach der anderen. Woher ich diese Wesen kenne? A) endlose Stunden Rollenspiele spielen B) endlose Stunden PC Rollenspiele spielen C) eine schon fast ungesunde Faszination an Mystik, Sagen, Legenden, etc D) einem unheimlichen Lesedrang. Ich hab über alle möglichen Fabelwesen gelesen, geforscht etc., je nachdem, was ich grad gut gebrauchen kann in meinen Stories.  
Der Name ‚Stiller Fürst' kommt auch in NWN vor, Harry heißt aber aus einem anderen Grund so. Sein ‚Gefolge' hat ihm den Namen anfangs gegeben, weil es keinen passenderen Namen gab, der nicht total pompös und Voldiehaft klang und später bleibt der Name an ihm hängen, weil er eine sehr interessante Praktik anwendet g  
Percy taucht… wahrscheinlich… nächstes Pitel wieder auf. Bis dahin schleichwerbung kannst du dir ja meine Percy-Fics auf meiner Hp durchlesen  
Und die Sache mit der schönen Harry – gibt – Stein – an – Voldie Fic hat sich geklärt. seufz Die Autorin hat die Story vom Netz genommen . zur Überarbeitung und um eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben.

**Lucy Fair**: Yeah, the parsel idea seems very likely I think. Just like something a Slytherin would do g Well, the dream is very confusing since I write mostly some kind of Harry-Perspective and the dream was **not** meant for Harry, but for Carmen. **She** knows what's going on. And the voice, well… it's not Lucard. That should answer your question g Lucard is in reality an evil bastard who will show his true side soon enough… And I couldn't use 'Hofnarr' as Harry's nickname since there are two redheaded pranksters who deserve it much more. And about the lines… There were four but Harry realised that  two belong to the same picture. It just looked as if he was about to get many tattoos.

**Mellin:** g Danke. Es gibt schon genügend Harry – kommt – nach – Slytherin Fics, da wollt ich mal ein wenig was anderes machen. Und Adoptiv-Slytherin sit doch auch was feines, oder? g

**MalinBlack:** Ginny ist ziemlich undurchsichtig, aber das klärt sich noch auf… keine Sorge g

**Schokokruemel:** -- Ja, meine Rechtschreibung. Das letzte Kap hab ich schnell online gestellt, weil ich so spät dran war, da viel das Betan etwas kurz aus... seufz

**JE:** g Pansy mit Ron? rofl Das wär was. Aber Ron kann nicht mit nem Slyth zusammen kommen – dazu st er zu sehr in seinem Sumpf aus blindem Hass versunken. Und die Initiierung hab ich jetzt ja aus der Sicht eines Schülers geschrieben, ich hoffe das kommt gut rüber.

**Sjerda:** g War das ein Wink um mich zum Zeichnen zu motivieren? Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann absolut nicht zeichnen… wenn ich nen Hund zeichne muss ich dran schreiben ‚Das soll ein Hund sein' --

**Takuto-kun:** So schnell wie irgend möglich.

**Fidi**: g Deine Pairing Idee war gut, ehrlich. Wenn ich keins hätte, würd ich das vielleicht machen. Antrag zu Kenntnis genommen Dann hoff ich mal, dass du als HarryxHermine Shipper trotzdem die Story gut findest…

**Vampiry:** Es gibt die Hoffnung, dass das nächste Kap schon bald raus ist. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Und ich vergesse keine Story einfach so.

**Vickysnape:** Pairing HP/SS ist schon beabsichtigt g Zumindest läuft es darauf hinaus.

**Kevin2: **Mein Mailfach meint, deins gibt es nicht. Das Problem hat ich schon öfter, kannst du mir ne andere E-Mail addy geben?

**Black Lion: **Harry/Severus, Draco/Ginny ist schon mal sicher. Da gibt's nichts mehr dran zu rütteln.

**Kathleen Potter:** Danke, danke! So viel Lob auf einmal, da wird ich ja rot!

**Erien: **g Sev ist verwirrt, Voldie ist verwirrt, Harry ist verwirrt… verwirrende Angelegenheit, oder? g Ron ist schon tot, er weiß es bloß noch nicht. Und Harrys Messerwurfkünste sind ganz leicht zu erklären. Wann immer er bis jetzt Messer durch die Gegend geworfen hat, war er stinksauer. Wütend. Tobend. Da hat seine ‚wildgehende' Magie ihm etwas geholfen.  
Ich hoffe, Harry als Frau kam gut rüber…

**Bea, Sasha & Narzissa:** Danke für eure Reviews! Das neue Kap ist jetzt ja da und ich hoffe, es ist genauso gut wie das letzte. Das nächste kommt hoffentlich früher raus… seufz Jetzt wo ich frei hab.


	14. Teil 2 Kapitel 6

A/N:

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Der Mittelteil saß etwas lange beim Beta und ohne die Mitte konnte ich das Kap nicht online stellen

_An alle Jungschatten_

_Heute abend, an Heiligabend, wird unser Fürst zum ersten Male an die Öffentlichkeit treten._

_Das ausgesuchte Zielobjekt ist kein Feind mit herausragender Bedeutung, sondern ein Exempel, ein Beispiel um der Welt von uns und unserem Fürsten zu berichten._

_Unser Fürst will mit diesem Zielobjekt zeigen, gegen was er eintritt und – ansatzweise – wozu er fähig ist. Die Zeitungen werden seine Tat wahrscheinlich verdrehen, also lest aufmerksam._

_Dieser Brief ist ein Zeichen unseres Aufschwunges, Jungschatten, und markiert einen Tag der Freude._

_Möget ihr im Dunkeln wandern,_

_General Viperzahn_

Sie waren bis zum Äußersten angespannt. Ihre Nerven lagen sozusagen blank.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch Hogsmeade, schwarze Gestalten, die sich an Hauswänden vorbei pressten.

Eine schwarze Kapuze prunkte auf jedem ihrer Köpfe und ein daran befestigter Schleier ließ nichts von ihrem Gesicht mehr erkennbar sein. Sie trugen enganliegende, matt schimmernde, schwarze Roben. Um jede Robe war noch ein Gürtel gezogen, an dem mehrere kleine Beutel befestigt waren. Ansonsten waren überhaupt viele Beutel, Taschen und Säckchen an den Roben befestigt. Was auffiel war, dass die Roben ab der unteren Gürtellinie nicht mehr zugeknöpft werden konnten und so die Beine frei blieben.

Allen voran schlich eine dunkle Gestalt durch Hogsmeade, die zusätzlich zu der Robe noch einen schwarzen, weit ausfallenden und wehenden Umhang trug.

Es waren insgesamt 8 Personen, die da durch die Dunkelheit huschten. Leise betraten sie den großen, runden Platz, der Hogsmeades öffentliche Flohstelle war. An allen vier Ecken des Platzes waren große Feuerstellen aufgestellt, in denen permanent Feuer brannte.

Die Gestalt mit dem Umhang stoppte.

„In Ordnung, die Zauber, los!", befahl sie.

Sofort hoben die Gestalten ihre Zauberstäbe und vollführten eine Kreisbewegung über ihren Köpfen.

„Clepo!" [Lat. ‚clepere' = sich verbergen]

Ein grauer Schleier legte sich über die dunklen Gestalten und lies sie mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen.

Harry grinste. Bis jetzt lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Er holte den Ring aus seiner Robentasche, eine nette kleine Erfindung der Zwillinge. Er drückte den grünen Stein auf dem Ring in die Silberfassung hinein und hob den Ring an seine Lippen. „Versteht mich jeder?"

Eine Reihe von „Klar"s schallte ihm entgegen vermischt mit zwei fröhlich klingenden „Jepps!" – die Zwillinge – und einem zackigen „Jawohl" – Blaise.

Diese Kommunikationsringe – kurz KommRinge oder KRs – waren einfach praktisch. „In Ordnung. Dann los. Wir wissen alle, wo das Haus ist und wir können uns verständigen. Also los!"

Harry trat vor, schmiss etwas von dem Flohpulver, dass neben dem Feuer stand, in das Feuer und rief: „Winkelgasse!"

Etwas genaueres brauchte er nicht, die öffentlichen Zentralen waren nur mit anderen öffentlichen Zentralen vernetzt.

Harry spürte ein Rauschen, als wenn etwas sein Gehör verstopfte, dann stand er auch schon in London und es war vorbei. Eilig hastete er an eine nahe gelegene Hauswand und sah sich die Gegend an.

Vereinzelt liefen Leute durch Diagon Alley, aber es war kaum noch etwas los. Keiner hatte auf das plötzlich grün lodernde Feuer in der Mitte des Flohplatzes geachtet.

Harry sackte gegen die Wand als erneut eine Kopfschmerzwelle über ihn herein brach. In letzter Zeit hatte er sie öfter, aber sie verschwanden meistens wieder nach kurzer Zeit.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte auf die acht Feuerstellen auf dem Flohplatz. Nach und nach loderte einige auf, ohne das Harry jemanden sah.

Er steckte den Ring an seinen Finger und hob die Hand zum Mund. „Alle da?"

„Wir sind hier.", verkündete Fred.

„Anwesend.", murmelte Blaises ruhige Stimme.

„Hehe. Hier… und weich gelandet."

„MALFOY! Runter von mir, sofort!" Ginny und Draco.

„Ich bin gut angekommen." Neville.

„Bin da." Carmen.

Harry grinste. „Okay. Felsington wohnt Lions' Way 43. Wir treffen uns da. Nächste Wortmeldung gibt's von mir erst wieder, wenn ich angekommen bin."

Damit setzte Harry sich in Bewegung. Er lief an der Hauswand entlang, drückte dabei auf die Unterseite des Ringes und lies so den grünen Stein wieder nach oben fahren.

Lions' Way, Lions' Way… Ah, da vorne!

Grinsend bog Harry in die Straße ein und suchte nach der Nummer 43. Glücklicherweise lag sie am Ende der Straße und durch einige Bäume im Vorgarten des eindeutig reichen Hauses gab es eine Menge Schatten.

Schnell huschte Harry unter eben so einen Schatten und lehnte sich an den Baum.

Keine Minute zu früh. Wieder bekam er Kopfschmerzen, aber diesmal heftiger, viel heftiger als zuvor. Sein Kopf pochte, sein Körper verkrampfte sich.

Durchhalten Harry! Das ist garantiert nur der Zauber, der geht an die Ausdauer!

„Fi…" Harry keuchte. „Finite…" Dieser Schmerz… sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren… „… Incantatem." Der Zauber löste sich auf, der graue Schleier verschwand von Harry und er sackte gegen den Baum.

„Harry!?"

Zwei Arme umschlossen ihn von vorne und zogen ihn hoch. Dann strich eine Hand eine Strähne Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

„Harry?"

Er lächelte schwach. „Mir geht's gut Blaise. Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen gehabt…"

Die Hand an seiner Stirn verschwand wieder aber Blaise hielt Harry immer noch mit einem Arm fest umschlungen.

„Finite Incantatem." Vor Harrys Augen ‚materialisierte' sich Blaise.

Kurz darauf hörte man noch mehr Murmeln und die anderen wurden ebenfalls sichtbar.

Draco schlich zu den beiden herüber und grinste.

„Hey ihr, verschiebt euer Schäferstündchen auf später, ja?" Dann zwinkerte der Blonde mit den Augen.

„Ha ha, sehr lustig Draco." Harry hievte sich hoch und schob sanft Blaises Arm von sich. „Danke Blaise." Der Slytherin lächelte und nickte.

Die anderen versammelten sich um Harry.

„In Ordnung. Jeder weiß, was zu tun ist?" Die anderen nickten. „Also, noch einmal alles im Schnelldurchlauf: Die Schlafzimmer sind oben. Die Kinder schlafen auf der linken, Felsington und Frau auf der rechten Seite. Fred, George, ihr kümmert euch darum, dass die Kinder fest schlafen. Ginny, du stehst mit Blaise hier unten Schmiere. Neville und Draco kommen mit mir mit ins Schlafzimmer von Felsington. Carmen schreibt die Nachrichten an die Wände Alles klar?"

Die anderen nickten.

„Also los!"

Harry und die anderen huschten zum Eingang. Fred zückte einen Dietrich und fuchtelte am Schloss kurz herum, bis es nachgab und aufging. Ginny und Blaise postierten sich am Eingang und sprachen erneut ‚Clepo' während der Rest hinein huschte.

„Los, wir müssen schnell sein!", scheuchte Harry die anderen an. Der Clepo Zauber verbrauchte viel Kraft und Ginny und Blaise würden ihn sicherlich nicht stundenlang aufrecht erhalten können.

Ein Chor von ‚Lumos' war zu hören und dann huschte die kleine Gruppe auch schon die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Nur Carmen blieb im ersten und fing an, Schrift an die Wand zu zaubern.

Die Zwillinge bogen direkt ab in das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Harry grinste und öffnete leise die Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Felsington war ein langer, hagerer Mann mit langsam ergrauendem Haar. Neben ihm lag seine Frau, eine Brünette. Zwischen den beiden lag das gerade aufgetauchte Problem.

Ein Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Felsingtons Tochter, schlummerte zwischen ihren Eltern.

Harry winkte Neville und Draco zu und die beiden betraten den Raum.

Harry deutete auf die Frau und auf Neville. Mit seinem Mund formte er das Wort ‚schlafen'. Neville nickte, schlich zur Seite der Frau und flüsterte: „Consopio" [Lat. ‚consopire' = in den Schlaf wiegen, einschläfern, betäuben]

Die Atmung der Frau wurde kurz schneller und flachte dann wieder ab. Harry nickte. Neville zögerte und deutete auf das Kind. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Zauber konnte bei Kleinkindern und Kindern unter 13 Jahren zu Herzrhythmusstörungen und Atemnot führen, das Risiko wollte er nicht eingehen.

Draco und Harry sahen sich an und berieten sich leise mit Blicken darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Ihr Problem wurde gelöst als Fred und George in den Raum kamen. Sie sahen das Mädchen und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Dann zog George ein Fläschchen aus einer der Robentaschen und näherte sich dem Bett.

Die Zwillinge hatten einen Schlaftrank dabei, der viel sicherer war für die Kinder.

George war gerade dabei, den Trank dem Mädchen einzuflößen, als das Kind aufwachte.

Sie sah George und wollte schreien, doch dieser hielt ihr schnell den Mund zu.

Felsington bewegte sich auch plötzlich und Harry zauberte schnell ein ‚Stupor' auf ihn. Dann wandte er den Stimmenzauber wieder auf sich selbst an, doch diesmal verwandelte er seine Stimme so ähnlich wie Draco und Ginny bei der ersten Initiierung: Windhauch ähnlich und doch klar, mächtig und befehlsstark.

„Sei vorsichtig mit der Kleinen.", befahl er George und der Weasley nickte. Langsam hob er sie vom Bett herunter und stellte sie vor Harry. Draco legte schnell einen Stillezauber auf den Raum und erst dann nahm George seine Hand vom Mund des Mädchens weg.

„W… W… Wer sind sie? Was machen sie mit Mama und Papa?", schluchzte die Kleine auch schon los.

„Ich bin der Fürst der Stille, Kleines. Und das hier sind meine Schatten." Harry deutete auf die Vermummten um ihn herum. Das Mädchen wirkte noch verängstigter als zuvor. „Mama, Papa…", heulte die Kleine.

Harry lachte leise. Durch die Stimmenverzerrung des Zaubers wirkte das äußerst bizarr.

„Keine Sorge. Wir sind nicht hierher gekommen, um deine Eltern zu verletzen."

Das Mädchen presste sich ans Bett und starrte die Schatten angsterfüllt an.

„Was… Was…", schluchze sie.

Harry lächelte, was durch seine Verkleidung hindurch natürlich nicht zu sehen war.

„Dein Vater hat ein paar sehr schlimme Dinge getan. Wir sind nur hier, um zu verhindern das er noch mehr schlimme Sachen tut."

Die Kleine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mein Papi tut keine schlimmen Sachen."

Harry seufzte. „Doch, das tut er, auch wenn er es dir nicht sagt. Viperzahn, nimm die Kleine und halt sie fest."

Draco nickte und hielt das Mädchen fest.

Harry beugte sich über Felsington.

„Mister Felsington…" Harry stupste den Mann mit seinem Zauberstab an. „Aufwachen Mister Felsington. Enervate"

„WAS? Wer wagt es mich-"

Er wurde blass als er die vermummten Gestalten in seinem Haus sah und wie sie seine Tochter festhielten.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie?"

Harry grinste. „Endlich wach, Mister Felsington?"

Felsington schnaubte und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand.

Harry nahm den Zauberstab schnell an sich und visierte mit seinem Felsington an.

„Ich bin der Fürst der Stille, Felsington."

„Was? Wie?" Der Ministeriumsangestellte schien sehr verängstigt zu sein.

Harry lächelte. Ein Teil von ihm mochte das hier… sehr. Oh ja, ein Teil von ihm schrie ihm zu: Bring ihn um! Cruciatus! Töte ihn! … Aber Harry hatte diesen Teil von sich unter Kontrolle. Er würde nicht einfach sinnlose Morde hinterlassen, so wie Voldemort. Er war anders.

„Ich bin die neue Macht in dem aufkommenden Krieg, Felsington. Und du bist mein erstes Opfer." Jetzt sah Felsington erst recht verängstigt aus, fast schon panisch.

„Du bringst Menschen dazu, unschuldige Werwölfe zu töten, Felsington. Dein Hass auf eben diese hat dich zum Ziel gemacht. Du bist, um es klar zu sagen…" Harry brachte einen stark abfälligen Ton in seine Stimme, „ein ignorantes, rassistisches Arschloch. Und solche Arschlöcher mag ich überhaupt nicht." Das letzte Wort zischte Harry, fast als würde er Parsel sprechen.

„W- w- wollt ihr mich töten? Das Ministerium würde euch verfolgen, ihr würdet nicht sehr weit kommen, i- ich…"

Bah. Was für ein schwaches Wesen… Es bettelt um sein kleines, geringes Leben, das man ihm mit einem Hauch ausblasen könnte. Warum beschäftige ich mich überhaupt mit-

Harry rief sich selbst zu einem geistigem Stopp. **Das** war **nicht** normal für ihn!

#-#-#

Voldemort schmiss das Weinglas durch den Raum. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, jedes Mal, wenn er Harrys Geist ein wenig beeinflussen konnte, wurde er rausgeschmissen.

Und anscheinend jetzt sogar schon von dem Jungen selbst.

Das war so… frustrierend.

Nicht einmal mehr die vollen Gefühle und Gedanken konnte er von ihm spüren. Momentan wusste er nur, dass Harry aus irgendeinem Grunde sehr wütend war… und das er etwas geplant hatte. Die geistige Anspannung seines Geistes hatte Voldemort schon seit Wochen gespürt. Eine... Mordlust in den Gedanken des goldenen Jungen, eine Mordlust die Voldemort versuchte zu unterstützen.

Der dunkle Lord stoppte, als ein neuer, viel schlimmerer Gedanke zu ihm kam.

Was, wenn Harry **ihn** beeinflussen konnte? Da die geistige Verbindung ja anscheinend zweiseitig verlief…

Voldemort setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Er würde all das erst einmal überdenken müssen…

#-#-#

„Keiner hier wird dich töten, Felsington. Ich bin nicht der Fürst des Mordens, sondern der Fürst der **Stille**."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Diesen Teil des Plans hatte er schon vor langer Zeit fertig ausgeheckt, als er einige von Severus Büchern gelesen hatte… Wenn er schon ‚Der stille Fürst' hieß, warum dann nicht auch so handeln?

„Ich… ich… verstehe nicht… was wollt ihr? Geld…ich habe genug, ich…"

Harry seufzte. „Felsington… Dein Gebrabbel ist sinnlos. Du stachelst andere auf mit deinen… Reden und… Finanzierungen. Als Fürst der Stille werde ich dich… schweigen lassen."

Harry grinste und visierte mit seinem Zauberstab Felsingtons Kopf an. Der Zauber war schwer und erforderte viel Kraft, aber es sollte funktionieren… Es war ein Stillezauber, aber noch schlimmer als ‚Silentium est nunquam non'. Dieser Zauber verhinderte das Sprechen nicht auf magische Weise…

„Mutus!" [Lat: mutus, muta, mutum – stumm]

Der grellweiße Strahl traf den panischen Felsington. Der Mann packte sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht an den Hals – doch er machte keinen Laut. Er würde nie wieder sprechen.

Der Zauber hatte ihm die Stimmbänder durchtrennt.

Der Fürst der Stille hat sein erstes Opfer zu ewiger Stille verdammt. Wären die Stimmbänder durch normale Waffen beschädigt worden, wäre nicht s geschehen. Aber da es ein Zauber, ein mächtiger Zauber war, gab es keine Heilung für Felsington.

Harry atmete schwer, versuchte aber, dass vor den anderen zu verbergen. Der Zauber hatte ihn sehr angestrengt – und die Kopfschmerzen trafen ihn wieder mit voller Kraft. Er zwang sich dazu, standhaft zu bleiben und entspannt auszusehen.

„Das war alles, Felsington. Meine Schatten und ich werden jetzt gehen – und keine Sorge, deiner Tochter und Familie haben wir nichts getan."

Draco ließ das Mädchen los, das sofort zu ihrem Vater stürzte und ihm in die Arme sprang. Harry und sein Trupp verschwanden aus dem Zimmer und liefen die Treppe hinunter. Carmen hatte derweil den Flur und das Wohnzimmer des Hauses mit blutroter Tinte bemalt. An einigen Stellen hatte sie das Auge – Harrys Zeichen – an die Wände gemalt, und mitten im Wohnzimmer prangte an der Wand: Schweigt vor dem Fürsten.

Harry fand das ganze etwas… pompös, aber seine Kopfschmerzen wollten nicht verschwinden und sie mussten schnellstens hier weg.

„Alle weg, sofort. Wir treffen uns in Hogwarts."

Blaise und Ginny materialisierten sich kurz, nickten dann jedoch schnell und zauberten sich wieder ‚unsichtbar'. Eigentlich verhinderte der Zauber lediglich, dass das Licht zurückgeworfen wurde, wodurch sie für das Auge ‚unsichtbar' wurden.

Ein ziemlich kaputter Harry kam frühmorgens wieder in Hogwarts an, ‚wankte' hinunter in die Slytherin Schlafräume und fiel in sein Bett. Seine Zimmergenossen – Draco und Blaise – warfen beide ein besorgtes Auge auf ihn.

„Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht.", flüsterte Blaise.

„Das seh ich auch! Nur was?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat oft Kopfschmerzen. Er fängt plötzlich an, sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Seine Balance und seine Sinne spielen teilweise verrückt… er murmelt auch ständig deswegen vor sich hin."

Draco grummelte leise etwas. „Schalt seinen verdammten Wecker aus. Er kann heut ausschlafen. Es ist der 25te." Blaise nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Dann ließen sich beide ins Bett fallen.

Der nächste Morgen begann langsam – es war der Tag nach Heiligabend, der Tag, an dem in England die Geschenke verteilt wurden.

In den einzelnen Quartieren wachten die Schüler nach und nach auf und kümmerten sch so schnell es ging um ihre Geschenke. Zum Frühstück erschienen die Schüler nach und nach, nur die Slytherins feierten Weihnachten bei sich in ihrem Kerker.

Draco stapfte um 11 Uhr gemütlich in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich neben einen buchlesenden Blaise.

„Morgen," grüßte der Frühaufsteher auch schon. Draco grummelte eine Antwort und griff sich ein paar der im Gemeinschaftsraum verteilten Kekse. So wie es aussah hatten einige der Slytherins Essen aus der Küche geholt. Viele Tische standen an der Wand des Raumes und waren mit Leckereien bedeckt.

Draco seufzte. Es waren fast alle Slytherins dageblieben dieses Weihnachten. Die Slytherins stellten jetzt einen Großteil der anwesenden Hogwartsschüler dar. Aber natürlich wünschten sich viele, Weihnachten lieber mit ihrer Familie verbringen zu können…

Draco sah Blaise an. Der ruhige Junge grinste komisch und starrte Draco an. „Was ist?!", fauchte Draco. Blaise fing an, leise zu lachen. „Hinter dir.", brachte er heraus.

Verwirrt drehte Draco sich auf dem Sofa um – und blickte direkt dem Schlangenkopf vom Stab seines Vaters entgegen.

Dracos Blick wanderte weiter nach oben. Lucius Malfoy blickte amüsiert auf seinen Sohn hinunter. „Aufgewacht, Draco?"

„Vater!"

Blaise konnte sich nicht mehr halten und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen – zusammen mit einigen anderen Slytherins im Raum.

„Ah, Draco mein Junge." Draco blinzelte, noch verwirrter. „Mutter."

Blaise schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich wieder gerade auf das Sofa.

Lucius stützte seinen Stock wieder au den Boden. „Draco, deine Mutter und ich wollten dich besuchen kommen und dir unsere Geschenke persönlich übergeben."

Draco nickte. Sein Vater war hier! Sein Vater, der zwar kein verrückter Massenmörder war, wie alle immer gerne dachten, der aber trotzdem Probleme mit Dracos neuesten ‚Aktivitäten' hätte…

„Das… ist eine große Überraschung Vater."

Narzissa winkte ab. „Aber Draco, wir sind deine Eltern! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen auf dein Zimmer und du packst da deine Geschenke aus, hm?"

Draco öffnete seinen Mund um ja zu sagen, als ihm einfiel, dass in eben diesem Zimmer ein noch schlafender Harry Potter lag. Sein Vater wusste zwar, dass Harry seit einiger Zeit bei den Slytherins untergebracht war und er schien auch nicht mehr so feindselig gegenüber Harry zu sein aber dennoch…

Was sollte er sagen?

Das Problem wurde von Lucius gelöst. Da er ja wusste, in welchem Zimmer sein Sohn untergebracht war, ging er einfach los. Draco folgte ihm, mit einem Ohr dem Geschnatter seiner Mutter lauschend.

Hoffentlich nahm das kein böses Ende.

Die drei Malfoys betraten das Zimmer und Lucius Augenmerk fiel sofort auf das dritte Bett im Raum.

„Du hast einen neuen Zimmergenossen bekommen?" Lucius näherte sich dem Bett und hob seinen Stab, um damit auf die Bettkante zu tocken.

Draco durchlebte innerhalb einer Sekunde mehrere Krisen.

Einerseits würde sein Vater Harry sicherlich sehen und erkennen und Draco wollte lieber nicht wissen, was passierte wenn sein Vater das tat.

Außerdem war Harry seit Wochen schon in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung, als wenn er krank wäre und brauchte daher jeglichen Schlaf, den er kriegen konnte.

Anderseits hatte er seinem Vater schon mehrmals von Harry geschrieben und immer mehr anklingen lassen, dass er ihn in Ordnung fand, aber ob sein Vater so offen wäre…

Zu seiner Überraschung schaute sein Vater nur einmal in das Bett und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinem Sohn um. Lucius lächelte. „Und wie geht es meinem kleinen Drachen?"

Draco entspannte sich wieder und lächelte.

War Harry schon aufgestanden? Das musste wohl so sein…

Egal.

Seine Eltern waren hier und er würde die Zeit mit ihnen voll ausnutzen.

Er musste sowieso dringend mit ihnen reden…

„Vater? Mutter? Ich… müsste mit euch wegen Harry reden… Harry Potter…"

Harry stand unterdessen unter der Dusche. Im Kerker schliefen die Jungs zu zweit oder zu dritt in einzelnen Räumen und jeder Gang hatte einen Duschraum.

Harry lies sich gegen die Wand sacken während das lauwarme Wasser über ihn hinweglief. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da, pochend und schmerzend, ein ständiger Hammer in seinem Hinter- und Vorderschädel. Außerdem zitterten seine Beine und er hatte schon fast Angst, dass er umkippen würde.

Schleppend wusch er sich, trocknete sich ab und zog seine mitgebrachten Klamotten an. Den Schlafanzug packte er unter seinen Arm und lief zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Blaise kam ihm entgegen und hielt ihn gerade noch davon ab, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Dracos Eltern sind hier. Da drin.", wisperte er.

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Alles klar. Lucius sollte ich lieber nicht begegnen, was?"

Blaise lächelte. „Ich bring das Zeug für dich rein, geh du in den Gemeinschaftsraum und iss was."

„Danke, Blaise."

Harry schleppte sich den Gang entlang und in den Gemeinschaftsraum während Blaise in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Harry fühlte sich definitiv nicht gut, aber er wollte nicht Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen. Was das letzte Mal im Krankenflügel passiert war, brachte ihn immer noch auf die Palme.

Severus fragen konnte er auch nicht. Sein Mentor war sowieso schon argwöhnisch, da Harry seit Wochen sporadisch Kopfschmerztränke von ihm erbat. Ein paar Aufputschtränke hatte Harry sich auch hin und wieder genommen, aber er hoffte inständig, dass Severus davon nichts bemerkt hatte.

Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen griff Harry sich zwei belegte Brote und ließ sich in eins der Sofas fallen.

Dann schmiss er sein Brot schon fast durch die Luft, als er von einem ‚Wirbelwind' attackiert wurde.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!" Millicent Bulstrode warf sich ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm ein kleines Geschenk in die Hand. Kurz darauf bekam er noch andere Geschenke von verschiedenen Slytherins aus allen Jahrgängen.

Er grinste. „He! Ich muss noch atmen können Leute."

Die Slytherins lachten und ließen ihm etwas Platz.

Harry starrte auf die Geschenke und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Welches soll ich denn da zuerst aufmachen?"

„Das hier natürlich!" Dominik, der kleine aus Harrys Jahrgang, hielt ein in silbernes Papier verpacktes Päckchen hoch. „Das ist von Draco. Unser Blondschopf ist zwar nicht hier aber wenn er hört, dass du seins nicht als erstes ausgepackt hast ist er wieder drei Wochen lang stinkig."

Harry lachte. „Na gut, dann gib mal her."

Harry öffnete das Päckchen langsam und holte eine smaragdgrüne, lange Festrobe heraus.

Typisch Draco. Schenkt mir Kleidung.

„Merlin!", quietschte Millicent. „Ist die _schön_!"

„Aber ich trag doch gar nicht traditionell!", war alles, was Harry dazu einfiel.

Die Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry drehte die Robe mehrmals. Ja, sie war sehr schön aber… absolut traditionell. Na ja, was sollte man von einem Malfoy auch anderes erwarten.

Vorsichtig legte er die Robe so gut es ging wieder zusammen und packte die nächsten Geschenke aus…

…Von Blaise ein Buch über Illusionen, von Millicent einen selbstgemachten Schokoladenkuchen, von Dominik einen Gürtel für seine Dolche, jede Menge Süßigkeiten, einige andere Bücher und ein Foto, das wahrscheinlich mehr wert war als alles andere.

Ein recht wütend aussehender Draco saß mitten auf dem Kerkerboden und starrte tobend in die Kamera. Hinter ihm kugelte Blaise sich vor lachen. Was kein Wunder war, da der tobende Draco pinke Haare und Hasenohren hatte.

„Oh Mann, das Foto ist gut!" Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf.

Während er sich noch mit den anderen amüsierte ging die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Severus kam herein. „Alle mal herhören!" Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. „Einige eurer Eltern sind gekommen um euch zu besuchen. Sie warten oben in der Halle." Blaise, der schon wieder zurück war von ihrem Zimmer, sprang auf und zerrte Harry mit sich. „Meine Eltern sind auch da, sie haben mir vorher eine Eule geschickt. Na los, komm schon."

Harry ließ sich verdutzt von Blaise mitziehen und folgte dem Schülerdrang, der sich nach oben in die große Halle begab.

Blaise wollte Harry seinen Eltern vorstellen?

Na hoffentlich lief das gut…

Die große Halle war reich dekoriert, so wie jedes Jahr. Doch im Gegensatz zu den vorigen Jahren tummelten sich jetzt jede Menge Eltern in der Halle.

Einige der gebliebenen Gryffindors rauschten ab, als sie sahen, dass es die Slytherins waren, die ihre Eltern empfingen. Harry folgte Blaise gehorsam bis er zu einem Pärchen mittleren Alters kam.

Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und tiefbraune Augen und war dünn, fast schon hager, aber dabei sehr groß. Sie hatte langes, hellbraunes Haar und warme, blau-grüne Augen. Sie war normal groß und etwas kräftiger gebaut – aber nicht wirklich dick.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Harry."

Der Mann reichte Harry die Hand. „Hallo junger Mann. Ich bin Cameron Zabini, Blaises Vater." Harry nickte und lächelte den freundlich schauenden Mann an. „Und ich bin seine Mutter, Brigitte."

Jegliche weitere Unterhaltung wurde jäh vom Aufschrei eines Gryffindors unterbrochen. Besagter Gryffindor hatte gerade seinen abonnierten Tagespropheten erhalten und fuchtelte jetzt wild mit seinen Armen durch die Gegend.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde sondern auch jedes anderen. So schnell wie möglich wurde überall da, wo ein Tagesprophet war, besagte Zeitung aufgerissen.

Auch Blaise grabschte schnell eine Zeitung vom Tisch. Auf der Titelseite stand es nicht – dafür waren Seite 2 und 3 aber voll damit.

**IST EIN ZWEITER DUNKLER LORD UNTER UNS?**

_Gestern Nacht wurde der angesehene Ministeriumsangestellte Mr. Felsington in seinem eigenen Haus in Diagon Alley von mehreren Leuten überfallen und auf schreckliche Weise verstümmelt. Hinter der Tat werden Anhänger eines neuen dunklen Lords vermutet._

- Rita Skeeter

_Im Verlaufe der gestrigen Nacht geschah eine Gräueltat in London: Der Ministeriumsangestellte Felsington wurde im Schlaf von Unbekannten angegriffen, überwältigt und auf brutalste Weise verstümmelt. Der wegen seinen aufklärenden Kampagne über Werwölfe bekannte Mann verbrachte Heiligabend bei seiner Frau und seinen drei Kindern, zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Ungeahnt von ihm bahnte sich das Unheil in der Nacht an:_

_Unbekannte gelangten unerkannt in sein Haus, versetzten seine Kinder und seine Frau in Tiefschlaf und griffen ihn an. Zur Zeit ist nur sehr wenig über die Angreifer bekannt, als Augenzeugen können nur Felsington selbst und seine Tochter Christina genommen werden, wobei das Kind stark traumatisiert ist._

_„Sie berichtete uns von mehreren Personen in komischen schwarzen Roben mit einer Art Gesichtsverkleidung,", berichtete uns der ermittelnde A.I. [Anm. der Autorin: Auroren Inspektor ]. „Eine von diesen habe sich als Fürst der Stille bezeichnet."_

_Die Auroren versuchten, Felsingtons Aussage zur Bestätigung aufzunehmen, jedoch traf sie ein Schock: Obwohl äußerlich keine Verletzungen zu sehen waren, war der Familienvater aufs schwerste verletzte worden: Seine Stimmbänder wurden unter Einsatz des 1876 verbotenen ‚Zaubers des Schweigens' zertrennt. Mr. Felsington wird nie wieder in der Lage sein, Zauber auszusprechen._

_„Wir können nichts für ihn tun," meinte ein Sprecher von Sankt Mungos, „bei diesem Zauber ließ sich bis jetzt kein Gegenmittel finden."_

_Felsington war – verständlicherweise – am Boden zerstört und schwer traumatisiert, doch er konnte die Aussage seiner Tochter bestätigen und sogar erweitern._

_„Er nannte sich Fürst der Stille und die neue Macht und mich sein erstes Opfer.", schrieb der Schwerverletzte auf ein Stück Pergament._

_Diese Nachricht versetzte das Ministerium in zeitweise Panik._

_„Unvorstellbar," meinte Fudge, „noch ein dunkler Lord? Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist Gefahr genug und jetzt auch noch so etwas!"_

_Laut den öffentlichen Stellungsnahmen arbeitet das Ministerum daran, diesen neuen, aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Fürsten zu finden und dingfest zu machen._

_„Den kriegen wir schnell," so A.K. Smithers [Auroren Kommissar], „dieser komische Fürst ist doch nur eine Art machthungriger Trittbettfahrer, der ist in zwei Monaten spätestens geschnappt."_

_So sicher wie Smithers sind die verschiedensten Experten sich nicht._

_„Eine sehr gute Aktion, sehr sauber durchgeführt.", kommentierte der Topausbilder an der Londoner Aurorenschule, „Wer auch immer diese Jungs waren, sie waren präzise, kannten das Ziel und die Umgebung und wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Keine leichten Brocken also."_

_Erfahren sie mehr über die Geschehnisse und die Spekulationen der Experten in den folgenden Artikeln._

Das Chaos in der Halle war natürlich perfekt. Es war ein hoher Feiertag und da stand so gut wie niemand früh auf um die Zeitung zu lesen und so hatten die anwesenden Elternpaare und Schüler bis jetzt noch nichts hiervon gehört… abgesehen von einigen besonderen Ausnahmen natürlich.

Die Slytherineltern lasen und grübelten in relativer Stille darüber, zusammen mit ihren Kindern. Während Blaise mit seiner Mutter sprach nahm Harry eine Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes wahr…

Ärger kam auf sie zu.

Ärger in Form von Tobias McLough, diesem einen speziellem Gryffindor mit dem Todeswunsch… Nun gut, der zweite spezielle Gryffindor mit dem Todeswunsch, der erste war Ronald.

„Blaise!", zischte Harry. „McLough auf zehn Uhr, aufpassen."

Blaise horchte auf, ebenso wie seine verwunderten Eltern. „Scheiße.", fluchte der sonst so ruhige Slytherin dann leise und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Der verärgerte Gryffindor mit seinem drei Mann Gryffindor Gefolge entging nicht der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Slytherins – aber vor allem auch nicht der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern.

„Der ist doch nicht ehrlich so doof und versucht jetzt was, oder?", flüsterte Blaise zu Harry.

Harry knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und zog einen seiner Dolche aus dem Hosenbund. „Doch, ist er. So wie es aussieht hat er's auf mi- RUNTER BLAISE!"

Tobias hatte aus noch gut zehn Schritt Entfernung einen Petrificus gefeuert und leider daneben gezielt. Anstatt auf Harry zu zurasen steuerte der Zauber direkt Blaise an, der Nahe bei Harry stand.

Harry schubste Blaise zur Seite, rollte sich über den Boden und sprang wieder auf seine Füße. Leider waren seine Reflexe und seine Geschwindigkeit nicht so gut wie er es gerne gehabt hätte und der nächste Zauber flog direkt au ihn zu.

Er sprang zur Seite, zückte seinen Zauberstab, behielt seinen Dolch aber in der Hand. Den nächsten Zauber blockte er mit einem ‚Protego' leicht ab.

Harry hatte vorgehabt, mit Tobias zu reden, aber der wütende Gryffindor feuerte einen Zauber nach dem anderen ab und Harry musste Notgedrungenerweise sein Schutzschild dauerhaft aufrechterhalten.

„Stupefy!", schrie Blaise auf einmal. Die Endlosattacke von Tobias hörte auf, als der Gryffindor den Zauber blocken wollte und Harry nutzte seine Chance. Er tat das praktischste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, ohne dass er auf zu harte Brutalität zurückgreifen musste.

„SERPENSORTIA!"

Er legte all seine Kraft und Konzentration in den Zauber. Wie aus dem Nichts zischte ein kleiner weißer Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab und verwandelte sich in eine riesige, schwarze Kobra.

„Greif ihn an und umschling ihn, drohe, aber beiß ihn nicht!", zischte Harry der Schlange zu. Glücklicherweise verstand keiner der Anwesenden Parsel, denn sonst wäre sein ‚Bluff' schnell aufgefallen.

Tobias visierte die Schlange an. „Finite Incantatem!" Der Zauber traf die Schlange aber sie schlängelte unbeirrt weiter auf Tobias zu.

Die aufgeregten Erwachsenen, die vorher bereit gewesen waren um einzuschreiten, falls der Kampf außer Hand geraten sollte, entspannten sich wieder etwas. Harry hatte gute Gewinnchancen und dass er einen Schüler wirklich verletzte war… ungewöhnlich und daher nicht zu erwarten. Ein Ravenclaw war sowieso schon losgerannt um die Lehrer zu holen.

Da passierte es.

Kopfschmerzen packten Harry erneut und seine Knie wurden weich.

Nein… nicht jetzt… das… Ah, mein Kopf!

Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie er den letzten Satz herausschrie und sich vor Schmerz den Schädel hielt. Seine Schlange verschwamm und verpuffte schließlich in einer kleinen Rauchwolke.

Blaise war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei ihm, aber er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, was mit Harry passierte.

Harry, der seit einiger Zeit sowieso aschfahl wahr, erbleichte noch mehr, fing an zu zittern und fiel dann schließlich zu Boden.

Tobias sah einen Augenblick sehr verdutzt und dann sehr erfreut aus. „Das verdient der Bastard! Der ist doch sicherlich ein Helfer von einem der dunklen Lords! Pah!"

Ein wütendes Petrificus von Blaise schickte den Gryffindor zu Boden. Das letzte, was Harry mitkriegte bevor er gänzlich ohnmächtig wurde, war eine besorgte Präsenz ins einem Geist… fast als wenn jemand, mit dem er verbunden wäre, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn machte…

Unten im Kerker fand eine ganz andere Unterhaltung statt. Lucius Malfoy **hatte** die Zeitung schon gelesen und löcherte seinen Sohn jetzt mit Fragen über Harry Potter und den Stillen Fürsten. Draco war klar, das sein Vater nur das Beste für seine Familie wollte – das hatte er selbst so gesagt – aber trotzdem war ihm doch schon etwas ungemütlich dabei.

„Lucius, jetzt lass unseren armen Jungen doch in Ruhe." Narzissa lächelte. „Wir sollten hoch zu den anderen gehen und uns ein wenig unterhalten… heute ist Weihnachten!"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn noch einmal ernst an und umarmte ihn dann. „Du hast Recht Zissa." Lucius hatte Draco gerade wieder losgelassen als ein keuchender Dominik die Tür aufriss.

„Dra- … Draco… Harry… zusammen geklappt… Krankenflügel… Kampf mit McLough…"

„WAS?", schrie der Blonde.

Dominik holte einmal tief Luft und legte noch mal los. „McLough hat Harry in der Halle angegriffen und er ist dann zusammengeklappt, keiner weiß wieso. Er ist im Krankenflügel bei Pomfrey."

Draco raste an Dominik vorbei und zum Krankenflügel, seine Eltern ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Er wacht auf!", war das erste, was Harry registrierte. Müde öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelte als ihm grelles Licht entgegenstrahlte.

Er lag in einem Krankenflügelbett, so viel konnte er spüren. Außerdem war etwas an seinem Mund und seiner Nase befestigt… und in seinem Arm piekste etwas.

„DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!"

Harry zuckte zusammen als ein fuchsteufelswilder Draco Malfoy sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Glücklicherweise wurde der Blonde von seinem Vater zurückgehalten.

„Ruhe, Draco!", hörte Harry plötzlich die Stimme von Severus und tatsächlich gab der Blondschopf ruhe.

Severus Gesicht tauchte in Harrys Blickfeld auf. Momentan konnte er nur starr nach oben schauen.

„Harry, erkennst du mich?" Harry nickte. Severus war glasklar.

„Gut. Ich werde jetzt das Atmungsglas abnehmen… sobald du Kopfschmerzen kriegst oder dich schwach fühlst, muss es wieder drauf, verstanden?"

Harry nickte und Severus hob ein Schüsselähnliches Ding von Harrys Mund und Nase.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Was passiert ist? Du bist zusammengeklappt nachdem du dich wochenlang zu sehr angestrengt, gestresst und mit Drogen vollgepumpt hast!", fauchte Draco auch schon von seiner Seite her.

„Drogen?"

Draco wollte wieder etwas fauchen, wurde diesmal aber von Lucius und Blaise zurückgehalten. Severus, der sich noch immer über Harry beugte, schnaubte. „Allerdings. Wie mir scheint weiß ich jetzt wo meine fehlenden Muntermacher, Durchhalte, Ausdauer und Stärketränke hin sind."

Harry lächelte schwach „Oh, ich hab wohl vergessen zu fragen ob ich sie haben darf."

„Wie bitte! Das gibt's doch nicht! Pumpt sich selbst voll mit Aufputschtränken und-" Dracos Tirade wurde wieder jäh von seinen beiden Eltern und Blaise unterbrochen.

Severus seufzte und entfernte sich aus Harrys Sichtfeld. „Nun, Mr. Potter, sie haben's mal wieder geschafft. Ihr Körper ist gestern unter den zu großen Anstrengungen eines Serpensortia Zaubers zusammengebrochen. Abgesehen davon, dass ihre Adrenalin-, Cholesterin-, Zucker- und Vitaminwerte miserabel waren, war ihr Körper außerdem mit Aufputschwirkstoffen der Klasse 3 und höher vollgepumpt. Als Zusatz dazu kommt noch längerer Schlafentzug, ein sehr erhöhtes Stresslevel und eine starke Überstrapazierung der magischen Fähigkeiten, die ja durch die Aufputschmittel geschwächt wurden. Um es kurz zu sagen: Sie hatten einen totalen Kreislaufkollaps, sowohl magisch als auch körperlich."

Harry ließ die Informationen kurz einsinken, dann grinste er schwach. „Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass Schule doch tödlich ist."

Draco fauchte wiederum los, wurde aber vorsorglich schon von Blaise, Carmen, Narzissa und Lucius bewacht.

Severus wütende Stimme klang durch den Raum: „Nein, Mr. Potter, das ist der Beweis für ihre Dummheit. Sie haben sich selbst nicht überarbeitet sondern auch mit Drogen noch zusätzlich belastet. Ich glaube in der Muggelwelt würde so etwas wie XTC oder Speed als Bezeichnung nahe herankommen. Ihre körperlichen Werte erholen sich glücklicherweise rasch, aber ihre magischen Fähigkeiten werden sie vorerst schonen müssen. Eine Woche Bettruhe, danach zwei Wochen lang so wenig zaubern wie möglich und dann sollte es langsam aber sicher besser werden."

Harry seufzte. „Die Tränke waren vor einer Woche noch ne gute Lösung…"

Severus schnaubte. „Sei lieber froh, dass dein Körper keine Suchtanzeichen entwickelt hat und das Pomfrey für Missbrauch von Tränken nicht qualifiziert ist."

Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss und Harry realisierte, dass er wohl in einem Extraraum lag. Einem Extraraum, in dem Draco Malfoy war und den Severus Snape gerade verlassen hatte…

Ich habe so große Probl…

Seine Probleme lösten sich auf, als Harrys jetzt endgültig erschöpfter Körper mehr Schlaf verlangte und er einschlief.

In einem anderen Teil Hogwarts hatte ein gewisser Weasley ebenfalls Angst wegen Harrys Zustand.

Charlie lief ohne Pausen Runden in seinem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer im Kerker. Seine Quartiere waren wie mit Dumbledore abgemacht sowohl mit dem Kerker als auch mit den Länderein verbunden.

„Du sorgst dich zu viel.", kam eine tiefe, harte Stimme von dem Sessel her, der vor dem Kamin stand. Der Besitzer der Stimme sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein normaler Mann mittleren Alters, abgesehen von den grünen Haaren. Mit seinen schwarzen Augen beobachtete er Charlie ständig während er ein Buch auf seinen Knien liegen hatten. Nur beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man die wie leicht gebräunte Haut aussehenden Schuppen auf seinem Körper erkennen.

„Von dem, was ich gehört habe **muss** ich mir Sorgen machen."

Der Drache in Menschenform winkte ab. „Nein… der Junge ist sehr stark, äußerst stark. Er wird das heil überstehen."

Charlie stoppte. „Sicher?" Der Drache nickte und stand auf. Lächelnd legte er seine Arme um Charlie und küsste den Menschen zärtlich. „Ja, Charlie. Du brauchst dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen…"

Charlie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen seinen nicht ganz so menschlichen Geliebten. „Da vertraue ich dir jetzt mal…"

Der Drache lachte leise und fing an, Küsse auf Charlies Halsbeuge zu platzieren. Der Rothaarige schnurrte fast vor Zufriedenheit und umschlang den Drachen ebenfalls mit seinen Armen.

Leider wurde sie in diesem Augenblick jäh unterbrochen als eine zweite rothaarige Person aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam.

Verdutzt starrte der Weasley seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Charlie! Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du einen Freund hast!", brachte der verwirrte Bill auch schon hervor.

Charlie erschrak und sprang von dem Drachen hinweg, während sein grünhaariger Geliebter unbeeindruckt stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

Bill stutzte noch mehr.

„Oh Mann. Ein Wandeldrache. Das wäre was, um Mutter und Vater zu schocken…" Bill brach in schalendes Gelächter aus.

Widerrum anderorts hatten drei weitere Zauberer ganz andere Probleme.

„Nein, Percy, nicht so du musst…!"

Mit einem dumpfen Platsch landete Sirius wieder ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.

„So wird das nie was Percy.", jammerte ein bedrückter Werwolf während Percy sich langsam

zurückverwandelte.

Und weit von allem entfernt saß noch eine Person…

„Der Fürst der Stille? Stiller Fürst…? Harry, Harry, du überraschst mich..."

Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus.

Vielleicht würde der Junge ja von ganz alleine mit ihm zusammen arbeiten?

**  
**

**A/N:**

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich diesmal keine Reviews beantworte aber nach der langen Wartezeit wollte ich das Kap hochkriegen. Außerdem bin ich schon bald in Urlaub und wollte einige Kaps meiner Storys noch vorher rausbringen


	15. Teil 2 Kapitel 7 A

**Teil 2, Kapitel 7 A: Vampir unterwegs**

# Harry Potter #

"... kommt zu sich glaube ich..."  
"...-äft noch, schau do-..."  
"...cht normal..."  
Dumpfe Gesprächsfetzen erreichten sein Gehör aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Alles um ihn herum war ein grauer Schleier und er fühlte sich schrecklich müde...

# SS #

Was machte der Junge immer für Sachen? Brummig rührte der Meister der Tränke in seinem Kessel. Ein totaler Kollaps... was dachte Harry eigentlich, was er da tat? Aufputschtränke nehmen und sich total überarbeiten... Er würde sich noch umbringen.

Der Kessel vor ihm zischte bedrohlich und schnell schmiss Severus die nächsten Zutaten hinein. Beruhige dich, riet er sich innerlich,. Du regst dich nur selbst auf und sabotierst deine eigene Arbeit.  
Die Brühe im Kessel beruhigte sich wieder und Severus rührte stur weiter.

Drei Tage. Drei Tage lag Harry jetzt schon in diesem seltsamen Koma.  
Und egal, was Severus machte, der Junge schien sich beharrlich zu weigern, aufzuwachen.

Die Schule war in Aufruhr. Einige Schüler dachten wohl, ein Zauberspruch von diesem... Tobias... wäre für Harrys Zustand verantwortlich.  
Tobias McLough.  
Severus Haare sträubten sich bei diesem Namen. Dieser jähzornige, miese kleine Gryffindor hatte es gewagt seinen Harry anzugreifen, ihn zu-  
Severus rief seine Gedanken zu einem Stopp. Es war nicht **sein** Harry.Es war sein Weg zu einer großen Machtposition. Aber auch nur das. Jegliche Gefühle für den Gryffindor würden -

Fluchend schmiss Severus den Kessel um als der Zaubertrank mit einem prägnanten ,Blubb' verkündete, dass er unbrauchbar geworden war. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen den Händen und atmete langsam aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

Drei. Verdammte. Lange. Tage.  
Harrys Testresultate von den stündlich durchgeführten Überprüfungszaubern zeigten nicht eine einzige Verbesserung seiner Werte. Sein Adrenalinspiegel war zu hoch, seine Magie ausgeschöpft und sein Kreislauf immer noch so durcheinander wie ein Wirbelsturm in Florida. Zusätzlich dazu schien er zu schlafen und zu schlafen ohne das eine Besserung eintrat.

Das war nicht normal. Das konnte nicht normal sein.  
Was, wenn Harry nie wieder aufwachen würde? Wenn er bleibenden Schaden durch die Zaubertränke genommen hatte? Severus hatte Pomfrey gesagt, sie solle keinen Schlaftrank nehmen, dass könne Nebenwirkungen haben. Aber hörte diese aufgeplusterte Teeplauschärztin auf ihn? Nein! Und jetzt lag Harry da oben und-

Abrupt verkrampfte sich Severus gesamter Körper.  
Es war das eingetreten, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Was seine Pläne bis aufs Tiefste behindern könnte.  
Er, Severus Snape... sorgte sich um Harry.

# 4ter Tag von Harrys Koma, der 29te Dezember#

Harry zeigte noch immer keine Veränderung.  
Er lag bloß in oben in diesem Extraraum und... schlief.

Severus war genervt. Genervt, gestresst und auf sich selbst wütend.  
Er hatte Pläne. Vorstellungen. Wünsche. Machtansprüche.  
Und Harry war sein verdammter Schlüssel dazu gewesen! Jung, mächtig, bekannt und vor allem leicht beeinflussbar. Und jetzt? Seine ganzen Pläne waren zum Erliegen gekommen, nur weil er irgendwie unterwegs irgendwie angefangen hatte, sich tatsächlich emotional um Harry zu sorgen.

Vor sich hingrübelnd braute Severus wieder einen Trank. Er musste mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen.  
Was wollte er?  
Macht. Einfluss. Reichtum. Das, was wohl jeder anständige Slytherin wollte.  
Wie wollte er es erreichen?  
Seine bisherige Planung war einfach gewesen: Harry fest an sich binden, ihn beeinflussen. Und ihn dann Stückchen für Stückchen mächtiger werden lassen, ihm Kontrolle über die Zauberergesellschaft verschaffen - mit ihm, Severus im Hintergrund als er der wahre Meister. Harry hätte von Severus Ausnutzung nicht einmal etwas erfahren, er hätte es gar nicht bemerkt. Severus war ein Meister der Täuschung und Illusion.  
Und nun?  
Severus wollte noch immer all das erreichen, ja. Aber? Er konnte Harry nicht mehr so... ausnutzen. Es... es ging nicht... oder...?

Severus saß gebeugt über seinem Schreibtisch und brütete darüber, wie er einen Weg finden konnte, Harry aufzuwecken. Irgendetwas übersah er, etwas, dass auch Dumbledore und Pomfrey übersahen, irgendetwas, dass der Schlüssel zu Harrys Erwachen war... Etwas, dass er wissen sollte und das er übersehen hatte.

Während er so da saß, bemerkte er den magisch erscheinenden Brief zuerst nicht. Da ihn unten im Kerker nur selten eine Eule erreichte, war er auf solche Post eingerichtet. Meist waren es die Hauselfen, die seine Briefe hier hereinzauberten.  
Fast hätte er den roten, markanten Heuler nicht mehr rechtzeitig entdeckt. Erst als das rote Papier sich schon zu einem Mund formte nahm er die Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel war und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, den Raum schalldicht zu machen.

"SNAPE DU ELENDIGER ABKLATSCH EINES FUßABTRETERS!"  
Severus zuckte.  
Sirius Black. Natürlich. Der Köter musste ja so einen Radau veranstalten.  
"WAS ZUM HENKER FÄÄLLT DIR EIN, ZUZULASSEN, DASS HARRY SICH SO ETWAS ANTUT! ICH WEIß GANZ GENAU, DASS ER DIE TRÄNKE NUR VON EINER EINZIGEN PERSON BEKOMMEN HABEN KANN UND DIESES VERANTWORTUNGSLOSE GIFTMISCHER-ARSCHLOCH BIST DU, DU ÜBERGROßE FELDERMAUS! DENK JA NICHT ICH WÜRDE NICHT--"  
"SIRIUS! RUHE!"  
Lupins Stimme. Der Werwolf schien Black zu beruhigen. Kurz war der rote verzauberte Brief ruhig, dann war wieder die Stimme des Werwolfs zu hören.  
"Severus, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du alles tust, um Harry zu helfen. Und der Tagesprophet wird alles sicherlich anders darstellen als es wirklich ist. Sirius, Percy und ich sind natürlich besorgt und aufgeregt..."  
Der Werwolf klang, als wenn er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte und das Schreien unterdrückte.  
"Severus. Du wirst uns regelmäßig Briefe mit Harrys Zustand schicken." Jetzt hatte seine Stimme einen eindeutig befehlenden Klang. "Kopien der medizinischen Berichte ebenfalls. Wenn wir hier etwas entdecken, werden wir dir natürlich sofort Bescheid geben. Und Severus..." Ein animalisches Grollen war zu hören. "Wehe dir, wenn ich herauskriege, dass Harry sich wegen dir so etwas angetan hat oder du aktiv geholfen hast!"

Dann löste der rote Brief sich in viele kleine Fetzen auf und ließ einen zerknirschten, gestressten Severus zurück.

Das hatte er jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen können.

Nachdem die Überreste des Black-Heulers beseitigt worden waren, machte Severus sich auf zu Dumbledore. Miessgelaunt stapfte er durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und die Schüler gingen ihn schon zur ihrer eigenen Sicherheit aus dem Weg.  
Severus hatte eine Idee. Einen Plan. Und um diesen zu verwirklichen brauchte er wohl oder übel die Zustimmung des Schulleiters.

Innerlich seufzend kam Severus schließlich vor der Gargoylestatue des Schulleiters an und murmelte das letzte ihm bekannte Passwort Dumbledores.  
"Orangenkuchen."  
Zu seinem Erstaunen bewegte der Gargoyle sich keinen Meter sondern öffnete nur den Mund um einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift ,Wichtige Besprechung' auszuspucken.  
Wichtige Besprechung? Ich les wohl nicht richtig! Der Narr wird wohl fünf Minuten Zeit haben, um Harrys Zustand zu besprechen! Das gibt es doch nicht!

Wütend starrte Severus den Gargoyle an und überkreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er musste zu Dumbledore und zwar jetzt. Es war wichtig. Wie konnte er den alten Zausel also jetzt dort herauskriegen...?

Während er so vor sich hin sinnierte, bewegte der Gargoyle sich langsam und schon bald konnte Severus einige Stimmen vernehmen, deren Besitzer wohl gerade die Treppe herunter kamen.  
Schnell sah Severus sich um. Gerade war kein Schüler hier zu sehen... Leise huschte er in den Schatten einer Ritterrüstung und presste sich an die Wand. Durch seine schwarze Robe war er so im Kerzenlicht und im Schatten fast nicht mehr zu sehen.

Endlich waren die Personen am Fuß der Treppe angelangt.  
"Es freut mich, dass zu hören Minister."  
Dumbledore. Mit Fudge.  
Grässlich.  
Vorsichtig beobachtete Severus die beiden Männer aus dem Schatten heraus.  
"Nun, wenn sie sicher sind, dass keine Gefahr besteht, Schulleiter..." Fudge schien etwas nervös und angespannt zu sein.  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht. "Aber, Minister, ich bitte sie. Ich habe hier alles unter Kontrolle, seien sie sich dessen sicher."  
Die beiden Zauberer verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Fudge ging einen der Korridore in Richtung große Halle hinab.  
Der Direktor sah dem Mann noch kurz hinterher, drehte sich wieder um und verschwand wieder in sein Büro.

Erst als der Gargoyle wieder fest in seiner Position stand, wagte Severus sich aus seinem Versteck heraus.

Fudge bei Dumbledore... irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Der alte Graubart hat irgendetwas ausgeheckt und irgendwie habe ich die Vorahnung, dass es nichts Gutes ist...

Severus murmelte an den Gargoyle gewand wieder ,"Orangenkuchen'" und eilte dann in das Büro des Schulleiters hinauf.  
Er betrat den Raum gerade als Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
"Ah, Severus." Der alte Mann lächelte und nickte Severus fröhlich zu. Zu fröhlich.  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich wollte mit ihnen über Potter sprechen." Langsam ließ der Zaubertrankmeister sich in den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Tisch sinken, als dieser darauf deutete.  
"Ja, darüber muss geredet werden." Dumbledore seufzte. "Poppy erzählte mir, der von ihr verabreichte Schlaftrank hätte nach deinen Anweisungen nicht gegeben werden dürfen?"  
Severus nickte. "Die Auswirkungen der Sedative im Trank auf Potters bereits stark chemisch beeinflussten Körper waren nicht abzusehen."  
Dumbledore ,hmte' und blickte die Wand hinter Severus an. Nach einiger Zeit fixierte er wieder den Zauberer mit seinen Augen. "Severus, Harrys Koma... Poppy versicherte mir, es könne keine Nebenwirkung des Schlaftranks sein."  
Severus nickte. "Komatöse Schlafphasen treten nur in sehr seltenen Fällen auf, wie einer körperbedingten Unverträglichkeit, Allergien oder Komplikationen mit anderen magischen Bestandteilen im Blut bei beispielsweise Werwölfen in stark geschwächtem Zustand."  
Dumbledore nickte zögerlich. "Ich wollte es noch einmal aus deinem Munde hören, Severus. Poppy befürchtete, man könne ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten vorwerfen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, sie handelte nur mit den besten Absichten."

Darum ging es also. Pomfrey befürchtete eine Klage. Aber von wem? Wer würde in Harrys Namen Pomfrey verklagen? Black und Lupin sicherlich nicht. Oder wollte Dumbledore Pomfrey nur beruhigen? Vielleicht. Die Frau schien Harry ja ebenfalls zu mögen.

Severus räusperte sich. "Schulleiter, ich hatte eine Idee was Potters Zustand betrifft."  
"Ja, Severus? Welche?"  
"Ich würde gerne einen kompletten Bluttest durchführen. Möglicherweise hat der Junge Etwas genommen, das schwerer nachzuweisen ist und diese Nebenwirkungen verursacht. Ich erwähnte das bereits Pomfrey gegenüber, aber sie war strikt dagegen."  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Das ist doch wohl verständlich, Severus. Ein kompletter Bluttest ist äußerst kompliziert durchzuführen. Außerdem müssen die Ergebnisse nach dem allgemeinem Gesetz zur Gewährleistung der magischen Sicherheit notiert werden, falls nicht-menschliche Bestandteile auftreten."  
Severus schnaubte. "Schulleiter, ein Bluttest würde uns sehr wahrscheinlich weiteren Aufschluss über Potters Lage geben. Im jetzigen Moment wissen wir nicht einmal, was sein Koma ausgelöst hat und noch weniger, was wir dagegen tun sollten."  
Dumbledores Stimme wurde kompromisslos. "Nein. Einen Bluttest kann ich nicht genehmigen."  
Severus nickte mit säuerlicher Miene und verließ das Büro wieder.

Dumbledore war dagegen. Dieser Trottel war dagegen, obwohl es sehr wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, genaueres herauszufinden.  
Mies gelaunt schlich Severus sich durch die Hogwartsgänge zurück in den Kerker.  
Dann würde er den Test eben ohne Dumbledores Zustimmung machen.  
Wozu war er ein Slytherin?

#5. Tag von Harrys Koma, 30. Dezember#  
Gryffindors, dachte Severus wieder einmal zu sich, waren allgemein eher Probleme als hilfreich.  
Besonders dann, wenn sie im Koma liegend gewisse Slytherins zu illegalen Arbeiten, welche sehr leicht aufgedeckt werden konnten, verleiteten.

Kopfschüttelnd brachte Severus Ordnung in sein privates Labor. Er räumte den Großteil des in der Mitte stehenden Tisches frei und holte Alles, was er brauchte und da hatte, hervor. In einer Reihe stellte er die verschiedenen Fläschchen und Boxen auf. Dann baute er seinen nur selten benutzten Trankdestillatohr auf - ein Wirrwarr von Röhrchen, Schläuchen und Gasleitungen mit drei Feuerstellen für kleinere Kessel.  
Die Bedienung so eines Destillatohrs war nicht einfach und Severus würde eher Dumbledore küssen als irgendjemand anderenen als sich selbst an seinen ihn heran zu lassen.

Mit einem letzten Rundblick durch sein Labor entschloss Severus sich nun, den schwierigsten Teil seines Plans in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Destillatohr, Zutaten und magische Extraktoren waren nur der kleinste Teil eines Bluttests. Das wichtigste war, natürlich, das Blut der Person selbst.

Severus verlies seine Räume im Kerker und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach oben zu Harrys Zimmer. Es lag neben dem Krankenflügel und war direkt mit Pomfreys Büro verbunden.  
Nur wenige Schüler begegneten Severus, die meisten waren Slytherins mit einigen wenigen Ravenclaws dazwischen. Obwohl schon viele Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt waren, war das Schloss immer noch größtenteils leer.  
Die Stimmung unter den Slytherins war bedrückend. Sie wisperten in leisen Tönen untereinander und vermieden es, den Kerker zu verlassen. Besucher ließ Pomfrey bei Harry nicht mehr zu, nachdem es einen Zwischenfall mit Draco und Blaise gegeben hatte. Severus wusste bis jetzt zwar noch nicht genau worum es ging, aber die beiden Jungsen verbrachten ihre Zeit außerhalb des Kerkers, sprich die Mahlzeiten in der Halle, damit Pomfrey zu Tode zu starren.  
Die Gryffindors, die auf Hogwarts waren, waren hingegen ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt und betrachteten die niedergeschlagenen Slytherins mit Genugtuung. Severus beschlich immer mehr das leise Gefühl, dass die Gryffindors bald etwas definitiv nicht gutes unternehmen würden. Er hatte gestern McGonagall gehört, wie sie davon sprach, dass die Weasleys am 1ten Januar mit dem vorletzten Ferienzug wieder eintreffen würden. Er ahnte Fürchterliches, sollte Harry bis dahin nicht aufgewacht sein.

Gedankenversunken stieg Severus die letzte Treppe vor dem Krankenflügel hoch und wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen, als er Stimmen wahrnahm.  
"Eure Ärzte arbeiten doch sicherlich an einer Lösung für den Schlaf des Jungen."  
Severus stoppte automatisch und sank in den Schatten. Es ging offensichtlich um Harry, weswegen er das Gespräch belauschen wollte. Komischerweise kannte er die Männerstimme, die gesprochen hatte, nicht. Aber sie wirkte unnatürlich hart und kantig.  
"Es ist kein Schlaf, sondern ein Koma und ich mache mir Sorgen. Man weiß nicht wieso er in diesem Koma ist, geschweige denn, wie man ihn wieder herausholen könnte!"  
Charles Weasley. Der Weasley machte sich Sorgen um Harry? Gut, Charlie war während seiner Zeit hier recht unparteiisch, was die Häuser anging, gewesen und trotzdem... Weasley war sein Nachname und auf Weasleys war Severus nicht gut zu sprechen.  
Und wer war der Mann bei ihm? Ein Besucher vielleicht? Aber hätte Severus dann nicht schon etwas von ihm gehört? Wenn jemand Besuch bekam sprach es sich das immer schnell herum auf Hogwarts...  
Severus erschrak als plötzliches ein dumpfes, animalisches Knurren zu ihm durchdrang.  
"Beruhige dich, math-o-thak'r (1)"  
Severus Stirn runzelte sichdie Stirn. Was dieser Mann da als Letztes gesagt hatte, war unverständlich gewesen, eine Art grollendes Grunzen vielleicht? Deutsch war das jedenfalls nicht und Severus fragte sich, welche Sprache dieser Gast von Weasley da gesprochen haben könnte.  
Besagter Weasley Rotschopf seufzte tief. "Ich wünschte nur sie würden endlich herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist."  
Wieder schwappte ein dumpfes Grollen zu Severus herüber. "Durch hier Stehen und dich Sorgen wirst du nichts erreichen können, thakatr (1). Wir sollten uns wieder hinunter zu deinem Bruder begeben."  
"Du hast recht. Außerdem, vielleicht kann Snape etwas herausfinden. Der Mann ist ein wahres Genie was Zaubertränke angeht, heißt es. Vielleicht kann er in seinem Labor im Kerker etwas bewerkstelligen."  
Severus musste kurz grinsen als der Weasley sein Talent lobte und lauschte dann, wie Schritte sich von ihm entfernten. Er bekam noch den letzten Satz von Weasleys Begleiter mit und war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass das kein Mensch sein konnte.  
"Dieser Snape ist nicht zufällig ein Zweiblut? Denn einem Schüler wird der Geruch, den ich unten in eurem Kellergewölbe rieche, wohl kaum gehören..."

_Dieser Snape ist nicht zufällig ein Zweiblut?_  
Egal wer oder was dieser Mann gewesen war, Severus würde es rauskriegen.  
Vampirssohn war eine Sache. Aber niemand nannte ihn ein Zweiblut. Mit einem Mal verstand Severus es, warum Muggelgeborene es nicht mochten, Schlammblut genannt zu werden.  
Für magische Wesen war der Ausdruck ,Zweiblut' fast das gleiche wie Schlammblut für Zauberer und Hexen.  
Ich kriege schon noch raus was du bist. Pah, Zweiblut!

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und beruhigte sich. Aufregen stand jetzt nicht auf seinem Terminplan. Er musste Blut von Harry besorgen.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und marschierte um die Ecke, auf Pomfreys Büro zu. Er musste da wohl oder übel durch, aber er konnte es als einfachen Routinebesuch abtun. In den letzten Tagen war er mehrmals täglich da gewesen um Harrys Werte zu überprüfen.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat Severus in das Büro und ging direkt zur Tür, die in den Raum für ,Spezialfälle' führte.  
"Severus, Stopp!", kam es auf einmal von Pomfrey und die Krankenschwester baute sich vor dem verdutzten Zaubertrankmeister auf.  
"Was ist, Pomfrey?" Er hielt sich zurück und seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich.  
"Severus, Albus sprach bereits mit mir. Es tut mir leid, aber der Schulleiter glaubt du könntest in einem... nun ja, Anflug von Experimentierwahn Harrys Zustand etwas... ausnutzen."  
Severus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. Fast hätte er seinen Mund geöffnet und Pomfrey angefaucht, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte. Er wollte zu Harry und der beste Weg dafür war nicht der diensthabenden Krankenschwester seine Fangzähne unter die Nase zu halten.  
"Pomfrey, ich versuche lediglich dem Potterjungen zu helfen. Natürlich interessiert mich seine Kondition im wissenschaftlichemn Sinne her. Als Wissenschaftler unterliege ich aber auch einem gewissen ethischen Kodex."  
Er funkelte die Krankenschwester böse an. Diese sah etwas unsicher aus, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und nickte schließlich zaghaft. "Na gut, Severus. Du kannst rein zu Harry. Albus meinte nur, du würdest vielleicht versuchen einen Bluttest durchzuführen..."

Severus biss die Zähne kurz auf einander. "Madame Pomfrey. Diese Sache habe ich bereits mit dem Schulleiter besprochen und ein Entschluss steht bereits fest. Wenn ich jetzt also vorbei könnte."  
Die Krankenschwester nickte. "Natürlich.", und gab den Weg frei.

Sachte schloss Severus die Tür zu Harrys Raum hinter sich, sich den wachsamen Augen und Ohren der Hexe im anderen Raum wohl bewusst.  
Er näherte sich Harrys Bett und lehnte sich über ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu schlafen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem langsamen, regelmäßigem Takt.

Severus kniete sich neben den komatösen Jungen und holte eine Phiole hervor. Vorsichtig strich er mit einer seiner Hände über die Stirn des Jungen.  
So friedlich wenn er schläft  
Der Gedanke kam ungebeten in Severus Geist, doch es stimmte. Wann immer Harry wach war und Severus ihn gesehen hatte, sah er ,aufgeschreckt' aus. Wachsam. Alarmiert. Nur jetzt, wo er schlief ohne aufzuwachen schien er wirklich Ruhe gefunden zu haben.  
Warum bist du immer so angespannt?  
Harry war viel zu jung um schon so... gezeichnet, so ausgebrannt zu sein. Er sollte seine Jugend genießen, lernen und Kraft ansammeln für sein späteres Leben... nicht ausgelaugt auf einem Krankenbett liegen. Entkräftet durch magische Drogen, die er sich aus irgendeinem Grund eingeflößt hatte.

Severus Hände strichen weiter über das Gesicht des Jungen, ihr Besitzer tief in Gedanken versunken. Sanft liebkoste er die blassen Wangen des Jungen vor ihm und strich dann mit einem Finger über seinen Mund.

Als wenn du zu wenig Zeit hättest, um alles zu tun, was du tun willst...  
Ein langer, krallenartiger Finger strich an der Halsbeuge des Jungen entlang. Sanft zog Severus den Ausschnitt des weißen Krankenhemds zur Seite.  
Die Haut darunter war viel zu blass, gebleicht von der mangelhaften Ernährung hier und den Strapazen, die der Körper zu ertagen hatte. Gut sichtbar hingegen war die blaue, dicke Ader, die an Harrys Halsbeuge entlang lief...  
Ja... etwas Blut von dir, mein Lieber, das brauche ich, nicht mehr...  
Severus Eckzähne wuchsen, wurden spitzer noch während er seinen Kopf zu Harry hinunterbeugte. Die Phiole entglitt seiner Hand, während die andere Hand Harrys Kopf zur Seite bog.  
Langsam leckte Severus über die dünne, blasse Haut und spürte den Pulsschlag darunter. Nur ein einziger Biss und dieses warme Lebenselixier würde in seinen Mund laufen... Er beugte sich weiter vor, öffnete seinen Mund...

...und schreckte von Harry weg als die Phiole mit einem Klirren auf den Boden fiel, dank des Sicherheitszaubers jedoch nicht zersprang.

Seine Eckzähne, eben noch denen eines Vampirs gleichend, schrumpften wieder auf ihre normale Größe zurück. Seine krallenartigen Hände schrumpften ebenfalls und aus den Pranken wurden wieder menschliche Hände, aus den Krallen Fingernägel.

Heftig atmend starrte Severus Harrys schlafenden Körper an.  
Was hatte er hier tun wollen...?  
Harry beißen...?  
Für Blut...?

Hastig sammelte Severus die Phiole wieder auf und starrte Harry an. Fast traute er sich selbst nicht mehr genug, um das dringend benötigte Blut zu nehmen.  
Er hatte ihn ,beißen' wollen. Wirklich beißen.  
Vampirsbiss...

"Severus?", hallte die Stimme von Pomfrey herüber.  
Schnell schob Severus seine Verwirrung und Verunsichertheitung zur Seite und legte einen Arm von Harrys frei.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden transformierte sich seine Hand wieder zu einer Vampirspranke und vorsichtig ritzte er die Pulsader des Jungen an. Behutsam fing er das Blut in der Phiole auf und sprach danach einen Heilzauber über den Kratzer.  
Viel Blut brauchte er nicht für den Test.

Hastig verlies er Harrys Zimmer, nachdem er alle Spuren seiner Arbeit beseitigt hatte. "Ich bin fertig. Von mir aus kann man den Potterjungen jetzt auf ,unsachgemäße Behandlung' hin untersuchen." Er warf der Krankenschwester noch einen fiesen Blick zu und ging dann so schnell er konnte, ohne zu rennen oder hastig zu wirken, aus ihrem Büro und hinunter in den Kerker.

Wieder in seinem Labor angekommen, wo er sich sicher fühlte, sank Severus zuerst gegen die geschlossene Tür.  
War er verrückt geworden? Harry den Vampirsbiss geben zu wollen? Wo er es noch nicht einmal kontrollieren konnte, dank seines Daseins als Halbvampir?  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, vor allem wo er ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich hatte.  
Also tat Severus Snape das, was er am besten konnte und schob ein ihm unangenehmes Thema zur Seite.

Er machte das Feuer unter den zwei der drei kleinen Kessel am Destillatohr an und holte seine Zutaten. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte er den ersten Kessel mit dem benötigten Zaubertrank gefüllt. Vorsichtig kippte er dann Harrys Blut in den zweiten Kessel und setzte eine luftdichte Glashaube auf ihn.  
Letztendlich öffnete er ein paar Ventile und das Gas des Zaubertranks fing an aufzusteigen. Das Blut würde bald anfangen zu kochen, der gasförmige Zaubertrank füllte bereits die Glaskuppel über dem Blut aus... In wenigen Stunden würde er das destillierte Blut im dritten Kessel haben. Dann müsste er nur noch ein Testpapier mit dem destillierten Blut bestreichen um die Ergebnisse auswerten zu können.

#6. Tag von Harrys Koma, 1. Januar#

0:13 Uhr  
Severus lief in Kreisen in seinem Labor auf und ab. Sein Destillatohr blubberte noch vor sich hin, obwohl er eigentlich schon fertig sein sollte. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Nein, er war sich sicher, alles perfekt ausgeführt zu haben. Er kannte jeden Schritt des Vorgangs in- und auswendig.

1:27 Uhr

Endlich hatte sein Apparatus aufgehört zu blubbern und zu zischen. Eine schwärzlich-rötliche Substanz hatte sich im dritten Kessel gesammelt und endlich konnte Severus das ersehnte Resultat begutachten.

Er löschte das Feuer, schloss die Ventile wieder und fasste vorsichtig den Kessel an. Sanft hob er ihn von der Feuerstelle und stellte ihn auf den soliden Steintisch. Steintisch, da Holz für einige Tränke einfach nicht sicher genug war.  
Er holte einen langen Bogen Pergament hervor. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren Kästchen auf dem Bogen und Beschriftungen daneben. In den Kästchen waren bestimmte Flüssigkeiten auf das Pergament gesprüht worden und aufgrund einer bestimmten Verfärbung konnte man erkennen, was im Blut der Testperson alles enthalten war.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung tauchte Severus das Pergament einfach in den Kessel und wartete die vorgeschriebenen fünf Minuten, damit das destillierte Blut in das Pergament ziehen konnte. Dann zog er es behutsam wieder aus dem Kessel.

_Anteile im Blut, Konrad'sches Verfahren nach Schopenstein_

_Halluzinide:_ Dieses Kästchen war leuchtend grün geworden, was Severus nicht überraschte. Harry hatte sich ja schließlich auch mit Drogen voll gepumpt.

_Sedative:_ Auch hier ein dick grünes Kästchen.

Einen Großteil der Liste überflog Severus einfach. Einige Sachen waren aufgrund der Aufputschtränke in Harrys Blut zu finden. Andere Sachen erklärten sich durch die Unterstützungstränke, die Pomfrey Harry zu führte. Aber alle diese Tränke waren narrensicher, ohne Nebenwirkungen.

_B-Krystallanteil:_ Ah ja, B-Krystalle. Ein eher seltenes Phänomen in der Zaubererwelt. B-Krystalle waren Bestandteile im Blut, die von reiner schwarzer Magie ,betroffen' waren. Durch diese Blutbestandteile entstanden solche körperlichen Verformungen wie die roten Augen von Voldemort.  
Das Kästchen für Harrys Blut war in einem leichten Grün ausgemalt. Severus überraschte es nicht. Der Junge benutzte zwar selbst nur hin und wieder schwarze Magie - wenn überhaupt noch hier auf Hogwarts - aber sein Vater hatte wohl bei Harrys Zeugung schon viele B-Kryistalle im Blut gehabt. Natürlich vererbte sich so etwas, obwohl es innerhalb von wenigen Generationen normalerweise wieder ,verschwand'.

Die Gegenteile zu den B-Krystallen waren die A-Krystalle, die jeder Magieanwender besaß. Harrys Kästchen zeigte mit einem leichten Blauton an, dass er etwas zu wenig davon hatte, das war aber auch nicht verwunderlich.

Alles in allem sagte der Test Severus also nichts Neues.  
Bei Harrys ausgelaugtem Zustand hätte der Schlaftrank nur bei besonderen Blutinhalten anders wirken können. Und Harry war kein Werwolf, kein Vampir oder ähnliches. Es gab in seinem Blut nichts, was diese Reaktion hätte hervorrufen können.  
Außerdem war der Junge Voldemorts Sohn und somit gut gefeit gegen -

Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf Severus mit der Wucht eines Cruciatius.  
Wie hatte er das nicht eher sehen können? Er hätte den Test gar nicht machen müssen! Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit gewusst was los war!

"Ich,", stellte Severus zerknirscht fest, "bin der dümmste Halbvampir den es gibt."

(1)  
math-o-thak'r - Drakonisch, die Sprache habe ich selbst entwickelt, kommt eigentlich aus meinem Original aber ich leihe es mir mal für die Sprache der Drachen in dieser FF ÜÜbersetzt heißt es ,mein Geliebter': math-o heißt ,mein' und thak'r ist eine verkürzte Sprechweise von thakatr was da heißt ,Geliebte/r'.  
Severus versteht davon im Prinzip nichts weil es eine sehr harte Sprache ist und von den Drachen sehr ,grollentd' ausgesprochen wird. Ich denke man könnte es gut mit Russisch vergleichen vom Klang her, nur noch härter und mit mehr a- und k-/t-/r- Lauten. Die Drachen sind auch (wie die Zwerge von Tolkien) sehr beschützend ihrer Sprache gegenüber. Chance, dass ein Mensch sie lernt ist fast gleich Null. Der gute Sevvie ist hier also leider richtig überfordert


	16. Teil 2 Kapitel 7 B

**Teil 2, Kapitel 7 B: "Ein Drache reicht mir - zwei sind zu viel!"**

_Zweiter Tag von Harrys Koma, 27. Dezember _

"Jetzt sei endlich RUHIG!", schrie ein endlos genervter Blaise und stoppte somit eine der vielen, langen Tiraden seines blonden Freundes über Gryffindors, ihre Dummheit, stupide Krankenschwestern und die Dummheit Harry Potters im Allgemeinen.  
"Draco, Harry liegt im Koma. Wir wissen das und wir mögen es nicht. Und wir sind uns im Klaren darüber, dass etwas geschehen muss, aber dein pausenloses Herumgenerve hilft absolut NICHT!"

Die versammelten Mitglieder des ,Hauptgefolges', mit Ausnahme von Charlie, nickten mit ernsten Mienen. Dracos Verhalten zeugte zwar von ehrlichem Mitgefühl - aber es war einfach nur nervraubend.  
Die kleine Gruppe befand sich in ihrem Besprechungsraum im Kerker. Die Zwillinge hockten aneinander gelehnt und miesgelaunt in einer Ecke des Zimmers, ihre Schwester Ginny lief vor ihnen kleine Kreise. Neville saß am Tisch und versuchte sein bestes, sich durch verschiedene Bücher über magisches Koma hindurch zu lesen, Carmen an seiner Seite. Blaise hatte seine Nase bis vor wenigen Sekunden auch noch in einem solchem Buch gehabt, bevor er Draco angeschrieen hatte.

Eben jener Malfoy starrte Blaisekurz an und setzte sich dann mit einem Seufzer ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.  
"Du hast ja recht Blaise. Das ist nicht produktiv."  
Ginny schnaubte. "Nicht produktiv. Was können wir denn schon produktives machen? Wir sind keine ausgebildeten Ärzte, das Lesematerial über Komas hier ist spärlich weil es weder im Unterrichtsplan vorkommt noch in der Bibliothek großartig vertreten ist und wir kennen nicht einmal Harrys Krankenakte!"  
Die wütende Rothaarige stampfte einmal kurz auf und fing dann wieder mit ihrem Kreislaufen an.  
Neville schob sein Buch von sich. "Ich muss Ginny zustimmen. Wir- Ich meine... Wir wissen einfach zu wenig. Wir wissen nicht warum Harry in diesem Koma liegt, nicht mal ansatzweise. Es gab nichts, was auf ein Koma hingewiesen hätte, oder?"

Die Zwillinge, Blaise und Carmen schüttelten kollektiv ihre Köpfe.  
Nur Draco verengte plötzlich seine Augen. "Doch. Doch, doch das hatten wir! Und Pomfrey auch!"  
"Wie bitte?", meinte Blaise verwirrt.  
"Erinnere dich, Blaise! Was hatte Professor Snape zu Pomfrey gesagt?" Der Blonde sah Blaise erwartungsvoll an.  
"Er hatte gesagt, dass... dass sie Harry keinen Schlaftrank verabreichen dürfe!", rief dieser dann endlich aus.

Fünf Köpfe wirbelten in seine Richtung und Ginny schrie laut: "Was?"  
Draco nickte. "Professor Snape hatte zu Pomfrey gesagt, ein Schlaftrank könnte Komplikationen hervorrufen wegen der hohen Drogenanteile in Harrys Blut."  
Fred rutschte an der Schulter von George ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, und fiel somit in den Schoß seines Zwillings.  
"Was?", rief eine aufgeregte Carmen, "Und dann tut sie es trotzdem? Professor Snape ist ein voll lizenzierter Zaubertrankmeister! Wenn er sagt, dass zwei Tränke zusammen Probleme machen könnten, dann wird das auch einen Grund haben!"  
Neville nickte sachte. Snape war zwar nicht gerade sein Lieblingslehrer, aber er wusste zumindest, das er für sein Können mit Zaubertränken berühmt war.

Blaise runzelte seine Stirn. Das warf ein ganz neues Licht auf die Sache. "Warum sollte Pomfrey eine Anweisung von Professor Snape missachten?"

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Diese Frage war es, die Draco größtenteils beschäftigte.  
Poppy Pomfrey war nicht dumm. Warum also handelte sie entgegensetzt einer von einem Meister gegebenem Anweisung?  
Und half ihnen das überhaupt weiter!

Sie wussten also, dass das Koma von einem Schlaftrank ausgelöst worden sein konnte. Fein. Konnten sie damit etwas anfangen? Wohl kaum. Professor Snape konnte damit nichts anfangen und der Mann war ein Zaubertrankmeister.  
Vielleicht würde tagelanges Bücherwälzen über Schlaftränke etwas bewirken - aber hatte Harry diese Zeit? Und war es dann nicht effizienter Professor Snape das ganze zu überlassen?

Seufzend hörte Draco auf mit dem Rundendrehen. Vor gut einer Stunde hatten sie sich in ihrem Konferenzraum verabschiedet und weitere Recherche auf Morgen verschoben. Blaise hatte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben um sich mit den anderen Slytherins zu unterhalten und Draco war brütend auf ihr Zimmer gegangen.

Aber er war mit einer unlösbaren Situation konfrontiert, das sah er nun ein.  
Ein fast sechzehnjähriger besaß eben nicht alles Wissen auf der Welt, so gern er es auch hätte.  
Aber halt... Ein Grinsens stahl ich über das Gesicht des Blonden. All das Wissen der Welt habe ich zwar nicht... aber mein Vater so ziemlich das ganze Geld. Und Macht.

"Hehe." Dracos Laune hatte sich signifikant verbessert.

Professor Snape suchte bereits nach einer Lösung für Harrys Koma. Wer sonst konnte noch etwas wissen? Pomfrey. Und Draco wusste dank einem Vater sehr gut, wie man Leute dazu brachte ihr Wissen mitzuteilen.

Morgen würden Blaise und er der Krankenschwester einen Besuch abstatten.

_3ter Tag von Harrys Koma, 28ter Dezember_

Poppy Pomfrey hatte viele angsteinflößende Sachen in ihrem Leben gesehen.  
Auroren, die auf dem Schlachtfeld verletzt und übel zugerichtet worden waren.  
Kinder, die im Kreuzfeuer eines überraschend startenden Kampfes getötet worden waren.  
Von Vampiren angefallene Schüler, Kinder und Erwachsene.  
Todesser in voller Aktion.

Trotz allem beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, als sie ihren Blick auf die beiden Slytherins vor sich richtete, die sie um ein privates Gespräch gebeten hatten und nun vor ihrem Tisch in ihrem Büro standen.

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini.  
"Nun, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. Was wollten Sie?"

Der Wechsel in den beiden Jungen ist bei weitem nicht so sanft wie er in älteren Slytherins wäre, aber Poppy hätte ihn auch dann bemerkt, wenn er sanfter gewesen wäre. Sie hatte genug Menschen dieses Schlages kennen gelernt in ihrem Leben.

Ihre Schulter spannten sich an und ein leicht nervöser Blick lag in den Augen der beiden. Außerdem schien Blaise fast instinktiv näher an Draco zu rücken und sich dabei so nach hinten zu bewegen, dass sein Kopf hinter Dracos Schulterlinie lag.

"Madame Pomfrey," begann Draco, "wir möchten noch einmal wegen Harry mit ih-"  
Mit einem Seufzen unterbrach Poppy den Jungen. "Mr. Malfoy, ich habe ihnen nun schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, warum Mr. Potter in diesem Koma liegt. Und sobald ich etwas wissen werde, werde ich - da können sie versichert sein - alles erdenkliche tun, um Mr. Potter zu helfen."  
Das leichte Halblächeln, dass sich auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete, gefiel Poppy aus irgendeinem Grunde überhaupt nicht.  
"Madame Pomfrey... das wissen wir doch. Aber wir wollen ihnen natürlich helfen, weil Harry ja ein guter Freund von uns ist."  
Draco legte eine kurze Pause ein und warf der Krankenschwester ein strahlendes und eindeutig falsches Lächeln zu.  
"Und deswegen dachten wir uns, dass wir ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen, dass ihnen vielleicht entgangen sein könnte. Es fiel uns selbst erst wieder gestern Abend ein."

Poppys Stirn runzelte sich und sie überlegte krampfhaft, was diese beiden wussten und sie nicht. Sie war die Krankenschwester! Sie kannte Harrys Krankenakte in- und auswendig. Und laut den Dursleys gab es keine Muggelkrankenakte, daher schien es sehr ungewöhnlich, dass die Jungs von dort etwas wussten.  
Und überhaupt, was sollte ihr entgangen sein?

Draco nahm ihr Schweigen als Aufforderung dafür auf, dass er fortfahren sollte.  
"Sehen sie, uns fiel ein, dass Professor Snape noch explizit erwähnt hatte, dass lieber kein Schlaftrank verabreicht werden sollte."  
Das Gesicht des Blonden strahlte erneut mit einem falschen Lächeln. "Und da dachten wir, dass sie das vielleicht vergessen hätten und wollten sie daran erinnern."

Poppys Herz setzte für einen kurzen Augenblick aus, bevor sie sich wieder fing.  
Worauf spielten die Jungen hier an? Ja, Severus hatte das gesagt aber Severus war manchmal übervorsichtig, außerdem kannte Poppy ihre Schlaftränke und sie hatte extra die leichteste Variante genommen, die keine Nebenwirkungen hatte.  
Außerdem hatte Dumbeldore selbst ja ihr dazu geraten den Schlaftrank zu verabreichen um Harry eine möglichst schnelle Genesung zu ermöglichen.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ich versichere ihnen, dass mir diese Tatsache nicht entfallen ist und ich kann ihnen ebenfalls versichern, dass der Schlaftrank nichts mit Herrn Potters jetzigem Zustand zu tun hat."

Die linke Augenbraue Dracos zog sich in die Höhe. "Wirklich?"

So langsam wurde Poppy wütend. Erlaubte es sich dieser Bengel etwa ihr vorzuschreiben wie sie ihre Patienten zu behandeln hatte? Hatte sie nicht immer danach gehandelt, was das beste für den Patienten war?

"Mr. Malfoy! Ich möchte sie daran erinnern, dass ich hier die Krankenschwester bin und nicht sie. Und während Professor Snape durchaus eine Kompetenz auf seinem Gebiet ist, wage ich doch zu behaupten mehr Erfahrung in dem Bereich der Heilung zu haben als er."

Die beiden Jungen zeigten sich erstaunlicherweise von ihrer aufkommenden Wut wenig beeindruckt.

"Madame Pomfrey, daran zweifelt doch niemand.", erklärte Draco mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. "Wir dachten uns ja auch nur, dass man vielleicht noch eine dritte Meinung hinzuziehen sollte. Mein Vater kennt einige sehr gute Heiler, alle renommiert auf ihrem Gebiet. Vielleicht bringt eine neue Meinung mehr Licht in die Angelegenheit...?"

Der Mund der Krankenschwester klappte auf.  
Wagte es dieser kleine Bengel etwa...?

"MR. MALFOY! So eine Unerhörtheit! Wie kommen sie eigentlich darauf, dass sie hier hereinplatzen dürfen und mir vorschreiben können was ich zu tun habe! Auch wenn der junge, der dort im Koma liegt, ihr Freund ist, gibt ihnen das noch lange kein Recht einer zertifizierten Krankenschwester in die Arbeit pfuschen zu wollen! RAUS MIT IHNEN!"

Mit energischen Handbewegungen scheuchte die aufgebrachte Krankenschwester die beiden Slytherins erst in den Krankenflügel und von da aus hinaus auf den Flur.  
Dies gelang ihr trotz lautstarker Proteste der beiden, sehr zur Verwunderung der auf dem Flur stehenden anderen Schüler.  
"UND ABSOFORT WILL ICH KEINEN VON EUCH MEHR IN MEINEM KRANKENFLÜGEL SEHEN!"  
Mit diesen Wort schloss Poppy die Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter sich mit mehr Kraft als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre und ließ einige verdutzte Jugendliche im Flur zurück.

Immer noch ärgerlich vor sich hin murmelnd marschierte Poppy zurück zu ihrem Büro und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen.  
"So eine Frechheit!", fauchte sie erneut und ordnete einige der vorhin durcheinander gewirbelten Pergamentrollen auf ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Doch ein anderes Gefühl als Wut beschlich sie langsam, kroch durch ihren Geist wie eine sich langsam ausbreitende Krankheit.

Angst.

Ja, sie hatte den Einwand eines Zaubertrankmeisters nicht beachtet. Aber stattdessen hatte sie auf ihre Erfahrung und den Schulleiter gehört.  
War das eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen?  
Hatte sie falsch gehandelt? Hätte sie lieber auf Severus hören sollen? Aber der Schlaftrank hatte keine Nebenwirkungen...

Doch sie sehr sie auch versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, sie wurde das leichte Angstgefühl nicht los. Wenn sie ein Koma verursacht hätte durch einen Fehler, das würde sie sich nie verzeihen können.

Vielleicht wäre es doch keine so schlechte Idee einen anderen Experten zu Rate zu ziehen? Von Sankt Mungos vielleicht? Malfoy meinte es vielleicht wirklich nur gut, schließlich war der Junge sehr besorgt gewesen um Harry...

Poppy erstarrte.  
Langsam hörte sie den letzten Vorschlag des Jungen noch einmal.  
_"Mein Vater..."_  
Sein Vater.  
Lucius Malfoy.

Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen.  
Das war kein gutgemeinter Ratschlag gewesen sondern eine Drohung!  
Und sie, Poppy Pomfrey, eine 59 Jahre alte Frau, hatte das nicht erkannt!

Hektisch sprang sie auf, die Pergamentrollen erneut wieder in Unordnung bringend und lief zu ihrem Kamin im Büro. In Windeseile hatte sie einen Feuerruf zu Dumbledore getätigt.  
"Albus, ich muss sehr dringend mit dir sprechen..."

Vor dem Krankenflügel, auf dem Flur indessen starrten Blaise und Draco sich mit finsteren Mienen an.  
Blaise hob seinen rechten Zeigefinger.  
"Nur fürs Protokoll - ich war dagegen!"

_4ter Tag von Harrys Koma, 29ter Dezember_

Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war relativ voll. Draco und Blaise lungerten im hinteren Teil des Raumes auf einem weichen Sofa.  
Während Blaises Blick hin und wieder durch den Raum schweifte, als wenn er sich beruhigen wolle, dass nichts im Argen war, war Dracos Blick stur und nichtssehend vor ihn auf den Tisch gerichtet und das Grübchen an seiner Stirn verriet, dass er erneut einen Plan ausheckte.  
Ob dieser Plan irgendwelchen Erfolg haben würde, war ein anderes Thema.

Draco wusste selbst, dass seine fixe Idee mit Pomfrey ein absoluter Reinfall war. Nicht nur das, nein, jetzt erhielten sie keinen Zutritt zum Krankenflügel mehr.  
Und nicht nur das, nein, sie waren immer noch keinen Schritt weiter.

Sobald Harry wieder auf den Beinen war würde Draco ihn eigenhändig wieder ins Koma befördern.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war schuld an seiner jetzigen Migräne.

"Draco.", kam ein Wispern von Blaise, dass Draco aus seinem Grübeln holte. Genervt schaute der Blonde auf und folgte Blaises Blick zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
Dort kam Dominik in den Raum hineingestolpert, einen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen und mit einem unschönen Kratzer auf dem Gesicht.

Einige der Slytherins blickten auf und musterten ihn, der Geräuschpegel, der bis gerade relativ laut gewesen war, schrumpfte plötzlich auf eine Fast-Stille zusammen.  
"Dominik!", rief Draco und stand auf, während Blaise seine Füße vom Tisch vor sich nahm und sich gerade aufsetzte. "Was ist passiert!"

Der kleine Slytherin bahnte sich's einen Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis hin zu Draco und holte einige Sekunden lang erst mal Luft.  
"Ich war... oben in der Nähe vom Gryffindorturm um..."  
"Alleine!", fuhr ihm Draco dazwischen.  
Dominik nickte betreten und Blaise vergrub stöhnend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Nicht nur, dass Harry im Koma lag, nein, Dominik musste ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen sich in der Löwengrube umherzutreiben! Und das wo Draco ausdrücklich festgelegt hatte, dass die Slytherins sich - wenn überhaupt - nur in größeren Gruppen ,oben' aufhalten sollten!

Draco seufzte. Das Jahr ging diesmal beschissen zu Ende. "Na los, erzähl weiter."  
Dominik holte tief Luft und gab das Geschehen so kurz wie möglich wieder.  
"Ich war vorhin mit ein par anderen in der Bibliothek und hab dabei so nen Sechstklässler Huffelpuff überhört.  
Etwas von wegen Weasleys hecken was aus oder so, richtig verstanden hab ich's nicht aber es hörte sich so an, als hätten die Weasleys was großes geplant, weil Harry doch im Koma liegt. Deshalb bin ich rauf zum Turm, geschlichen natürlich, um zu schauen ob ich irgendwas aufschnapp, das nützlich wäre.  
Na ja, es trieben sich kaum welche draußen auf den Fluren rum und nach etwas Warten wurd's mir zu gefährlich in der Gegend, also wollt ich wieder runter, dabei hab ich McGonagall überhört, die sich mit Flitwick unterhielt.  
So wie's aussieht kommen die Weasleys mit dem vorletzten Ferienzug am 1ten schon wieder zurück."

Gemurmel erfüllte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst fiel Harry ins Koma und jetzt wollten die Gryffindors die Offensive eröffnen?  
Unzufriedenheit und zunehmende Angst stieg in den Slytherins auf. Ein halbes Schuljahr war rum, das zweite erst noch vor ihnen. Die Häuser lagen in einer Art Mini-Krieg miteinander und außerhalb von Hogwarts tobte ein noch ganz anderer Krieg.  
Zum ersten mal schwappte eine Welle der Resignation durch die Schüler des Schlangenhauses.

Draco setzte sich brütend wieder neben Blaise hin. "Das ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht." Er schloss seine Augen für einen Augenblick und verstand auf einmal, warum Harry sich mit Aufputschtränken über Wasser gehalten hatte.  
Er war nervlich am Ende und ausgelaugt. Und neben all diesem würde er sich auch noch um die Jungschatten kümmern müssen.  
Nein, irgendwie konnte er es Harry nicht mehr wirklich verübeln, dass er die Drogen genommen hatte.

"Und was ist mit deiner Backe?"  
Dominik winkte ab. "Nichts, das heile ich gleich. So ne Hufflepuff hatte mich dann doch entdeckt, da bin ich gespurtet bevor sie das ganze Stockwerk zusammenschreit. Bin dummerweise gestolpert und hab mir die Backe geschrammt."  
"Na wenigstens etwas." Draco grinste trocken und ohne Humor. "Besser als wenn ein paar von denen dich erwischt hätten."  
Dominik nickte ernst. "Ich verzieh mich auf mein Zimmer." Draco nickte und rief dem entschwindendem Jungen noch hinterher: "Und das nächste Mal sag bescheid bevor du so was versuchst!"

Die Slytherins machten wieder mit dem weiter was sie vor Dominiks Eintritt gemacht hatten.  
Nur Draco fing an, sich in leisen Tönen mit Blaise zu beraten.

"Jetzt haben wir noch mehr Probleme."  
Blaise nickte sanft und zupfte mit einer Hand nervös an seinem Robenärmel herum. "Nicht, das wir nicht schon vorher genug hatten," fügte Draco sarkastisch hinzu. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Polster des Sofas fallen.  
"Blaise... wenn ich anfange irgendwelche komischen Tränke zu schlucken, halt mich auf, ja?"  
Ein Schnauben war seine einzigste Antwort, dann: "Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn die Gryffindors wirklich was planen können wir nicht nur einfach hier herum sitzen."  
Draco sah seinen Freund an. "Ja, das weiß ich auch. Nur erst einmal müssen wir herausbekommen, worum es geht..."

Die beiden sahen sich an und dachten dasselbe: Neville.  
Nur wie sollten sie eine Nachricht zu ihm schicken? Bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor zwei Tagen hatten sie ausgemacht das nächste erst wieder am zweiten Januar zu haben, sollte nicht irgendein Durchbruch mit Harry erfolgen.

Wie also sollte er Bescheid bekommen? Ginny besaß zwar ein gewisses Talent, wenn es darum ging ungesehen von anderen Gryffindors zu ihnen zu kommen aber auch sie hatte sich etwas ,ruhiger' verhalten wollen um nicht aufzufallen.  
Fred und George? Nein, das gleiche Problem wie bei Ginny.

Das war zum Haare ausreißen, dachte Draco bei sich. Da kannte er schon einige der Weasleys persönlich und konnte keinen aufsuchen um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren!

"Professor Weasley.", murmelte Blaise da auf einmal neben ihm. Draco setzte sich ruckartig gerade hin.  
Natürlich! Warum war er da selbst nicht draufgekommen! Charlie hatte doch eine Wohnung im Kerker!  
"Blaise..." Draco grinste ihn an. "hast du die gleiche Idee wie ich?"  
Auf das Nickens eines Freundes hin stand Draco auf. "Na dann los."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden den Gemeinschafstraum und machten sich auf zu Charlies Räumen.

Charlies Räume lagen in einem sehr abgeschiedenem teil des Kerkers. Die Tür war eine wirklich normale Steintür, neben der zwei Drachenstatuen standen.  
Nervös klopfte Blaise an der Tür und hoffte, das grad kein anderer Lehrer bei Charlie war.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen öffnete nicht Charlie, sondern Bill Weasley die Tür.  
"Oh. Ihr wollt wohl zu meinem Bruder?"  
Die beiden verdutzten Slytherins nickten knapp.  
"Einen Moment." Der rothaarige Fluchbrecher drehte sich um und rief in die Wohnung hinein: "Charlie, zwei Schüler für dich!"

In dieser Zeit konnte Draco den Weasley eingehend studieren.  
Sein schulterlanges, rotes Haar war zu einer Art Halbzopf so zusammengebunden, dass es nur nach hinten fiel und nicht sein Sichtfeld behinderte. Außerdem waren seine Ohrläppchen zu sehen, wobei in seinem linken ein Vampirzahn als Ohrring baumelte.  
Er trug ein rotes Hemd, dass geöffnet war und den Blick auf einen muskulösen Oberkörper freigab, dazu eine schwarze Drachenlederhose und schwere schwarze Drachenlederstiefel.

Als er sich wieder zu den Slytherins drehte hatte er ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Kommt doch schon mal rein, Charlie hat sicher Zeit für euch."  
Leicht verunsichert huschten Draco und Blaise in den gut beleuchteten Vorraum.

Charlies Räume waren groß, dass hatte er ihnen auch erzählt. Im Kerker war immer viel Platz - wer wollte da schon leben? - und so hatte er ein angenehm großes ,Appartement' bekommen.  
Der Vorraum war im Prinzip leer und nur ausgestattet mit zwei Landschaftsbildern und einem warmen, flauschigem Teppich.  
Durch die einzige, offenstehende Tür konnte Draco ein ebenso gut beleuchtetes und gemütliches Wohnzimmer erkennen, in dem anscheinend ein großer Teppich der gleichen Art lag. Die Farbe der Teppiche war ein rötliches braun, das angenehm für die Augen war und nicht zu auffällig.

Charlie kam durch die Tür und sah Blaise und Draco. "Ah, Draco, Blaise. Alles klar, das sind Freunde." Der letzte Satz war an Bill gewandt. Der ältere Weasley schaute seinen Bruder fragend an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.  
"Na, wenn's so ist. Ich bin Bill Weasley. Nett euch kennen zulernen." Mit diesen Worten reichte Bill ihnen die Hand. "D... Draco Malfoy.", brachte ein mehr als nur leicht verwirrter Draco hervor und schüttelte Bills Hand. "Blaise Zabini.", tat Blaise es ihm gleich.

"Ich habe Bill schon berichtet was unser jüngerer Bruder für Unsinn hier auf Hogwarts anstellt.", berichtete Charlie und führte die beiden Junge in sein Wohnzimmer.  
Auch im Wohnzimmer hingen Landschaftsbilder, größtenteils bergige Gegenden und weite, ödlandartige Gegenden die aber in surrealen Farben gemalt waren.  
Ein solider Holztisch stand in einigem Abstand zum Kamin und um ihn herum zwei gemütliche Sessel und ein flauschiges Sofa, beides im gleichen rot-braun Ton wie die Teppiche.  
Einige Regale waren an den Wänden befestigt und mit Büchern und Krimskrams gefüllt. Drei Türen gingen von dem Raum ab, jedoch waren alle geschlossen.

"Das... ist praktisch, weil wir deswegen auch hier sind.", meinte Draco und setzte sich langsam auf das Sofa. Bill ließ sich in den einen Sessel fallen, während Charlie im anderen Platz nahm.  
Wie sein Bruder trug auch er eine Drachenlederhose und ein Hemd, jedoch beides in einem kupferfarbenem Rotton. Erstaunlicherweise passte es einigermaßen gut zu seinen Haaren.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Charlie sofort.  
"Wir haben gehört," fing Draco an, "dass Weasley, also euer Bruder, am 1ten Januar wieder nach Hogwarts kommt und dass die Gryffindors etwas geplant haben sollen."  
Draco lächelte leicht. "Und ehrlich gesagt haben wir gehofft, ihr wüsstet mehr darüber, was er geplant hat."

Bill grinste. "Also ich kann nicht behaupten viel von zu Hause zu wissen. Ich verbringe meine Ferien mit Absicht hier und nicht im Fuchsbau."  
Blaise und Draco zogen synchron eine Augenbraue hoch und Bill musste loslachen. "Diese Augenbraue muss erblich in Slytherin weitergegeben werden."  
Charlie schmunzelte. "Oder ihre Eltern trainieren sie von Kleinauf, damit sie es später können."

Blaise räusperte sich. "So amüsant dass auch sein mag - wir haben hier ein echtes Problem. Wer weiß was sich euer Bruder in den Kopf gesetzt hat und wie gefährlich es wird."  
Charlie nickte mit einer ernsten Miene  
"Leider weiß ich auch nicht viel darüber. Fred und George oder Ginny könnten mehr wissen."  
"Natürlich und die können wir ja ach so gut und einfach fragen.", kommentierte Draco trocken.

"Charlie wird sie für euch ja fragen können.", tönte es da auf einmal hinter den beiden Jungs und hastig drehten sie sich um zu sehen wer noch im Raum war.  
Wie auch Bill zuvor starrten sie beide einige Zeit lang auf den augenscheinlich gebräunten Mann mit den grünen Haaren, bevor es Blaise langsam dämmerte was da vor ihm stand.  
"Guten Abend, sir.", begrüßte Draco indes den Neuankömmling. Er erkannte in ihm nichts als einen gebräunten Mann mit grünen Haaren und schwarzen Augen.

Der Drache lehnte im Türrahmen zu Charlies und seinem Schlafzimmer und musterte die beiden Jungen auf dem Sofa. "Guten Abend."  
Draco, der zu guten Manieren erzogen worden war, fuhr sofort fort: "Ich bin Draco Malfoy sir. Darf man erfahren, wer sie sind?"  
Blaise gab seinem Freund einen Stups in die Seite. "Draco! Man fragt einen Drachen nicht nach seinen Namen."  
"Drachen?"

Dem Viperzahn entfuhr ein grollender, lachähnlicher Laut. "Es ist schön zu wissen, dass nicht jeder Mensch mich sofort erkennt. Und ich dachte schon meine menschliche Form wäre als Tarnung nicht zu gebrauchen."  
Charlie schmunzelte. "Deine menschliche Form ist sehr menschlich."  
"Wenn du es sagst, thakatr." Lächelnd ging der Drache zu Charlie, hob den Weasley problemlos in die Luft, setzte sich auf den Sessel und Charlie in seinen Schoß.

Draco starrte den Drachen während seiner gesamten Aktion unentwegt an, so das dieser ihn schließlich zurück anstarrte.  
"Das ist unhöflich, junger Mensch. Ich hoffe du weißt das."  
"Hey, man sieht nicht jeden Tag einen Drachen in Menschengestalt.", wehrte Draco sich während er sich wieder ordentlich aufs Sofa setzte. Blaise neben ihm rollte die Augen und Bill grinste.  
Erstaunlicherweise fing der Drache an zu lachen. "Dabei bist du ja selbst einer.", kommentierte er dann amüsiert.  
Zuerst schaute Draco etwas unverständlich drein, während Bill anfing zu lachen. "Das," brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern heraus, "ist mal eine ganz neue Interpretation des Namens Draco Malfoy."  
Den Witz endlich verstehend musste auch Draco leicht schmunzeln. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass mein Vater so etwas im Sinn hatte als er mir den Namen gab."  
Charlie schmunzelte ebenfalls, nur Blaise saß mit einer Todesmiene auf dem Sofa und rührte sich nicht.

"Das war jetzt aber nur ein Wortspiel, oder?"  
Die drei Menschen hörten auf zu lachen oder amüsiert dreinzuschauen und sahen Blaise an. Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Natürlich, Blaise. Ich bin kein echter Drache!"

Blaise atmete aus. "Merlin sei Dank. Denn wenn ihr beide Drachen gewesen wärt, wärt ihr euch vom Verhalten her wahrscheinlich ähnlich gewesen. Und was das angeht - Ein Drache reicht mir - zwei sind eindeutig zu viel!"

Während Charlie und Bill in erneutes Lachen ausbrachen sah Draco seinen Freund finster an.

Der Viperzahn jedoch wünschte sch in diesem Augenblick nur, dass diese störenden Menschen endlich verschwinden würden, damit er sich um Ruhe um seinen menschlichen Partner kümmern konnte.


	17. Teil 2 Kapitel 8

Teil 2 Kapitel 8: Nicht therapierbar 

_"Ordinarily he was insane, but he had lucid moments when he was merely stupid."  
- Heinrich Heine  
"Normalerweise war er verrückt, aber er hatte seine hellen Momente in denen er lediglich dumm war."_

Wie lange er schon hier war, konnte er nicht sagen. Weder wo genau, noch wieso er dort war.  
Inzwischen hatte er sich einfach damit abgefunden, dass er halt hier war.

Hier war ein großer, leerer Raum, umgeben von Steinwänden. Zuerst hatte er sich gewundert, warum er etwas sehen konnte, obwohl keine Fackeln an den Wänden waren und auch keine Fenster oder dergleichen, doch auch damit hatte er sich inzwischen abgefunden.  
Stattdessen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er träumte. Nur dass sein Traum weder Sinn noch Inhalt zu haben schien.

"Typisch. Wer hat idiotische Träume? Harry Potter.", murrte er bereits zum dritten Male.  
Dieses Mal jedoch folgte diesem Satz das Gefühl eines tiefen Falls...

_1ter Januar_

"Er wacht auf!"  
Dumpf registrierte Harry diesen Ausspruch in seinem immer noch vernebeltem Gehirn.  
"Ich hab' Kopfschmerzen", krächzte der Junge der immer noch lebte und öffnete, vorsichtig blinzelnd, seine Augen.  
Irgendwo neben ihm war ein Schnauben zu hören. "Und er ist immer noch der gleiche Klugscheißer."  
"Hab dich auch lieb, Draco.", krächzte Harry erneut.

Während irgendjemand ihm einen Becher mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit reichte, versuchte Harry krampfhaft, seine Sicht zu fokussieren.  
Leider passierte jedoch nichts.  
"Jetzt trink schon.", grummelte die bekannte Stimme von Severus an seiner linken Seite und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.

Die Kopfschmerzen ließen auch tatsächlich auf ein aushaltbares Minimum nach und so brachte er es endlich zu Stande, wieder klar zu sehen.  
Leicht grinsend betrachtete er die um ihn herum Versammelten.  
Draco, Blaise und Severus standen links von ihm und zu seiner Rechten waren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Pomfrey.

"Hab ich was verpasst?"

Draco schnaubte. "Ich schwöre dir Harry, wenn du nicht bettlägerig wärst..."  
"Würdest du mich bettlägerig machen, was?", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.  
Dumbledore wählte diesen Moment um dezent zu husten. Harry schaute zu ihm herüber.  
"Mr. Potter, wie geht es ihnen?"  
Das war eine gute Frage. Wie ging es ihm?  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Harry,Bestandsaufnahme' zu machen.

Sein Körper fühlte sich allgemein etwas schwach an und an einigen Stellen brannten seine Muskeln leicht. Seine restlichen Kopfschmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen hinter seiner Schläfe geworden. Ansonsten beunruhigte ihn nur das unschöne gluckrige Gefühl, das aus seiner Magengegend kam.

"Ich habe noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, mehr ein Pochen. Meine Muskeln brennen leicht und fühlen sich schwach an und mein Magen fühlt sich an, als ob er mir sagen wollte: Wenn du aufstehst öffne ich die Vordertür! Ansonsten," Harry grinste den Schulleiter an, "geht's mir wunderbar."  
"Harry...", hallte drohend Dracos Stimme durch den Raum, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu veranlasste, seine Augen zu rollen.  
"Nun, Mr. Potter.", setzte Pomfrey zu einer Erklärung an, "Sie haben uns ganz schön erschreckt. Die Kopf- und Muskelschmerzen sind zu erwarten, da sie die letzten Tage im Koma gelegen haben. Und ihr Magen dürfte sich noch etwas über Professor Snapes Trank aufregen, aber wenn ihnen ansonsten nichts fehlt , sind sie außerhalb der Gefahrenzone."

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder und lehnte sich weiter zurück ins Kissen. "Koma?"

"Tja, so wie es aussieht, Mr. Potter, leiden sie an einer sehr seltenen Allergie gegen Feenstaubwurzeln. Normalerweise ist so etwas kein Problem, da diese Allergie einerseits erblich ist und so die meisten Betroffenen davon wissen und andererseits Feenstaubwurzeln nur sehr selten benutzt werden. Aber so wie es aussieht muss ihre Mutter wohl diese Allergie gehabt und an sie weiter gereicht haben.  
Da ich jedoch nichts von ihrer Allergie wusste und sie an einer akuten Trankvergiftung litten, habe ich ihnen den sichersten Schlaftrank verabreicht, den es eigentlich gibt - Feenstaubwurzelsud.", beendete Pomfrey ihre langgewundene Erklärung.  
Harry hingegen musste innerlich aufstöhnen. Das passt mal wieder perfekt! Jeder andere Mensch hätte absolut keine Probleme mit diesem doofen Schlaftrank, nein, nur er musste eine dumme Allergie dagegen haben.  
Seufzend öffnete er wieder seine Augen und traf die Dumbledores, der ihn mit einem... seltsamen Blick ansah. Etwas spekulierend, aber auch etwas besorgt, fast... verängstigt?

Sofort machte sich Harry die geistige Notiz, diese Allergie noch mal nachzuschlagen sobald er wieder hier raus war.

"Okay. Allergie, Koma, Feenstaubwurzeln schlecht." Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. Soeben hatten sich seine Kopfschmerzen noch einmal verschlechtert. "Kopfschmerzen auch."  
"Geschieht dir recht.", kam der schneidende Kommentar Dracos von der Seite her.  
Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Nun, Mr. Potter, damit werden sie wohl vorläufig leben müssen. Aber da sie ja anscheinend ansprechbar genug sind, könnten wir jetzt ja über ihre Therapie reden."  
"Therapie!", krächzte ein nunmehr verängstigter Harry Potter.  
Blaise legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln. Severus runzelte seine Stirn und warf Dumbledore einen nicht sehr netten Blick zu.  
Draco schnaubte und grummelte etwas unverständliches in sich hinein.

McGonagall beteiligte sich zum ersten mal am Gespräch. "Mr. Potter. Es ist wohl kein normales Verhalten eines Jungen in ihrem Alter sich mit Tränken voll zu pumpen bis man in der großen Halle kollabiert.  
Daher haben wir uns entschlossen, dass sie einen Therapeuten aufsuchen werden."  
Harry sah die um sich stehenden geschockt an. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"  
Dumbeldore schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht, Mr. Potter."

XTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTX

Draco Malfoy hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, es gäbe kaum noch etwas, dass ihn schocken könnte..

Harry Potter war praktisch ein Slytherin.  
Draco verstand sich mit einigen Weasleys.  
Sein Vater schien Harry gegenüber tatsächlich anständig sein zu wollen.  
Er kannte einen gestaltwandelnden Drachen , der eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen hatte.

Aber den Wutanfall, den Harry hatte als er endlich wieder im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war, toppte alles.  
Im Krankenzimmer hatte er nicht mehr gemacht , als sich zu beschweren und leicht wütend auszusehen.  
Nachdem Pomfrey ihn hatte aufstehen und gehen lassen und Dumbledore erklärte, der Therapeut käme diesen Abend diskret nach Hogwarts, war er sichtlich angespannt gewesen.  
Als wenn er versuchen würde, seine Wut zurückzuhalten.

Und eben diese Wut konnte Draco jetzt sehen.  
Die meisten Slytherins waren aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen als klar wurde, dass Harry ,durchdrehte'. Lediglich Draco, Blaise und Dominik standen noch, so weit abseits wie möglich und mit einem Schutzschildzauber, in dem Raum.

Harry tobte.  
Die Tische waren längst zerstört, entweder hatte Harry sie mit einem Zerstörungszauber in Einzelteile verarbeitet oder sie gegen die Wände geschleudert. Mit den verschiedenen Kissen und Kleinigkeiten im Raum sah es nicht anders aus. Alles, was zerstört werden konnte, war zerstört.  
Kleine grüne Funken flogen um Harry herum, während dieser zu sich murmelnd durch den Raum stapfte.  
Die Luft war geladen mit aufgestauter Magie und, um ehrlich zu sein, war Draco weniger erschrocken über Harrys Wutanfall sondern mehr verwundert über die Menge an Magie, die Harry durch den Raum fliegen ließ.  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas möglich wäre, vor allem da Harry erst vor weniger als zwei Stunden aus einem Koma erwacht war.

Die einzigste Person, von der Draco jemals gehört hätte, dass sie zu solchen Wutanfällen fähig war, war...  
"Uh oh."  
Blaise und Dominik sahen Draco entgeistert an. "Uh oh? Was heißt ,uh oh'? Ist das Malfoy-isch für ,Raus hier Jungs' oder so was in der Art?", piepste Dominik dann schon los.  
"Was? Nein, mir ist nur..." Draco schloss seinen Mund. "Gar nichts. Vergesst es."

Dominik zuckte mit den Schultern und Blaise sah ihn noch kurz durchdringend an, beließ es dann jedoch dabei.  
Und Draco schlug geistige Purzelbäume.  
Die einzige andere Person mit solchen Wutanfällen war Voldemort. Zumindest hatte Draco Gespräche seines Vaters überhört und wenn er diesen Glauben schenkte regte Voldemort sich oft auf. Sehr oft.

Verhielten sich alle Quasi-Dunkle-Lords so? Oder nur Voldemort und Harry? Und wenn ja, wieso dann nur Voldemort und Harry? Oder tobte Dumbledore auch ab und zu so in seinem Büro?

oOOo

Harry ahnte nichts von den Ideen und Fragen, die sich in Dracos Kopf formten.

Er war damit beschäftigt Dumbledore und seine idiotischen Ideen in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu verfluchen, zusammen mit sich selbst.

Na schön, es war idiotisch von ihm gewesen, sich mit den Tränken zu helfen. Aber deswegen musste man ihm doch nicht gleich einen Therapeuten auf den Hals hetzen. Harry mochte und brauchte seine Privatsphäre, danke sehr, und sah nicht ein, warum er etwas davon aufgeben sollte.

Abgesehen davon... wie zum Teufel sollte er sich um alles kümmern, wenn er jeden Tag eine Stunde seines Lebens einem Therapeuten opfern sollte?

Und genau das hatte Dumbledore gesagt: Jeden Tag eine Stunde mit dem ,tollen' Therapeuten.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Die scharfe Stimme durchschnitt Harrys Rage wie ein Messer. Die grünen Funken in der Luft verschwanden, ein paar Holzsplitter und kaputte Tischteile, die gerade eben noch dank Harrys wildgewordener Magie durch die Luft geschwebt waren, fielen krachend zu Boden.

Im Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand ein sehr wütender Severus Snape.

Schneller als der aufgebrachte Lehrer es registrieren konnte waren Draco, Dominik und Blaise hinauf in die Schlafräume geflitzt.

"Es regen sich ständig Leute auf, das ist bekannt, aber, Potter, Schuleigentum zu zerstören ist nicht gestattet!"

Einige Sekunden lag starrte Harry Severus nur an, sprachlos. Seine Wut war momentan verflogen und er spürte eine tiefe Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen - plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er im Koma gelegen hatte.

Er schwankte leicht, hielt sich aber auf den Beinen und funkelte Snape wütend an. "Ich will keinen Therapeuten."

"Potter, ich fürchte was das angeht hast du nichts zu sagen.", kommentierte Severus trocken bevor er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum noch einmal umsah. "Allerdings hast du hier ja ganze Arbeit geleistet."

"Und ich bedauere das nicht, Professor. Soll Dumbledore sich doch runter bequemen und das Zeug wieder aufräumen. Tsk."

Severus schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Potter, du gehst jetzt ins Bett. Sofort. Es ist zwar noch früh, aber nach diesem Desaster hier wirst du den Schlaf brauchen. Morgen um 17 Uhr hast du deine erste Sitzung mit deinem Therapeuten und dafür solltest du ausgeschlafen sein. Je eher der Therapeut der Meinung ist, es geht dir gut, desto eher bist du ihn los."

Das klang logisch, beschloss Harry und nickte. "Den Gemeinschaftsraum räume ich trotzdem nicht auf.", rief er noch seinem Professor zu, bevor er in die Richtung seines Raumes verschwand.

Dieser stand nun inmitten des verwüsteten Zimmers und besah sich das Chaos.

Der Kleine kommt wirklich nach seinem Vater... Draco, Blaise und Dominik hatten Glück, dass Harry nicht menschliche Opfer zum Abreagieren benutzt. Ah, da fällt mir ein...

Mit einem selbstherrlichen Grinsen trommelte Severus die genannten Slytherins und einige andere zusammen und führte sie in den Raum.

"Mr. Potter ist, wie es sicherlich schon jeder weiß, wieder unter den Lebenden und wohlauf. Wofür dieses Chaos das beste Beispiel ist."

Severus ließ seine schwarzen Augen über die versammelten Slytherins gleiten. "Bis morgen früh ist das hier aufgeräumt und sauber."

Wenn Harry auch nur halb so gut ist wie sein Vater, wenn es darum geht loyale Anhänger auszusuchen dann werden sie es innerhalb einer halben Stunde aufgeräumt haben und es ihm gegenüber nicht mal erwähnen.

_2ter Januar_

Seit langer Zeit waren die Slytherins zum ersten Mal guter Laune.

Schon in den frühen Morgenstunden huschten sie durch den Kerker, summend, sich grinsend unterhaltend und nicht einmal der Gedanke an Ronald Weasley trübte ihre gute Stimmung.

Harry Potter war aus dem Koma aufgewacht und bei bester, temperamentvoller Gesundheit.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war inzwischen schon wieder Tipp-Topp aufgeräumt: Die Sofas, Tische, Kissen und sonstige Dekoration standen repariert da, wo sie hingehörten und es gab nicht ein einziges Indiz, das an Harrys Wutausbruch erinnerte.

Natürlich wussten jedoch bereits alle Slytherins genauestens bescheid, was los war, genauso wie sie wussten, warum Harry im Koma gelegen hatte.

Und so geschah es, dass Harry, als er an diesem Morgen und nach seinem längsten Dauerschlaf, den er seit mehreren Monaten hatte, von Millicent Bulstrode mit einem magischen Allergietest konfrontiert wurde.

"Harry! Hier. Das ist ein Allergietest." Harry starrte entgeistert auf das Pergamentstück vor ihm. Oben rechts gab es ein Kästchen neben dem ,Blutprobe' stand und darunter eine lange Liste von Allergien.

Er war gerade erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und noch etwas schläfrig, weswegen Millicents Worte erst einige Sekunden später registriert wurden.

"Bitte was?"

Die leicht dickliche Slytherin rollte bloß ihre Augen und holte eine kleine Nadel hervor.

"So. Damit stichst du dir jetzt in den Zeigefinger und dann lässt du einen Tropfen Blut hier in das Kästchen tropfen. Dann haben wir in fünf Minuten alle deine Allergien auf dem Zettel hier."

Sie lächelte. "Dann brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass du noch mal eine so schlimme allergische Reaktion zeigst."

Mehrere der umherstehenden Slytherins nickten bekräftigend und Harry sah ein, dass er das wohl oder übel machen musste.

Fünf Minuten später war er stolzer Besitzer eines abgeschlossenen Allergietests.

"So. Was sagt mir das jetzt?"

"Die Kästchen neben den Allergien zeigen an, ob du eine Allergie hast und wenn ja, wie stark sie ist.", erklärte Millicent. "Leeres Kästchen heißt keine Allergie, grünes Kästchen leichte Allergie. Orangenes Kästchen mittelschwere Allergie und rotes Kästchen heißt Allergie mit möglicherweise schweren Allergieschocks oder ähnlichem."

Harry nickte langsam. "Dann bin ich leicht allergisch gegen Farn, Mandeln, Zwieback, Wolfskraut,", hier hatte Harry den unschönen Gedanken eines Werwolfes mit allergischem Schnupfen und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, "Sonnenblumenkerne und Pistazien. Eine mittlere Allergie gegen Silberfarn, Mondsichel und Krampfschneckenschleim sowie eine akute Feenstaubwurzelallergie."

Harry sah Millicent trocken grinsend an. "Heißa."

"Sei nett zu der Lady, das war eine sehr praktische Idee.", kommentierte Draco von Harrys linker Seite, während er auf den Zettel schielte. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass der sturköpfige Gryffindor-Slytherin keine Allergie verschwieg. Und tatsächlich - Harry hatte eine leichte Allergie gegen Honig.

"Allergisch gegen Honig bist du auch."

"Wenn du glaubst mir damit mein morgendliches Honigbrötchen nehmen zu können, werde ich dich an den nächstbesten Basilisken verfüttern, den ich finde.", gab Harry als trockene Antwort.

"Pass auf Draco,", piepste Dominik, "er würde _tatsächlich_ einen finden."

Die Slytherins lachten.

T-T-T

Das Frühstück startete relativ harmlos. Harrys Anwesenheit war keine Neuigkeit mehr, obwohl mehrere der Schüler ihn neugierig anstarrten.

"Das Gerücht, dass du ne Überdosis hattest ist irgendwie durchgesickert, tut mir Leid.", wisperte Blaise Harry diskret zu.

Der störte sich nicht großartig daran. Sollten die anderen Schüler doch denken, was sie wollten.

Ron saß bereits selbstgefällig grinsend am Gryffindortisch, aber Harry schenkte dem Rothaarigen nicht einmal einen Blick. Tobias saß neben ihm - wie hätte es auch anders sein können? - und kurzzeitig war Harry versucht, eine Schlange zu beschwören, aber der Gryffindor konnte nun wirklich nichts für Harrys Missgeschick.

Dieses eine Mal hatte er sich wohl wirklich selbst reingeritten.

Später als sonst erschien endlich die morgendliche Post. Von ein paar Gesprächsfetzen, die Harry überhörte, hatte es in der Nacht ziemlich heftig geschneit und auch jetzt noch tobte eine Art leichter Schneesturm draußen. Daher die Verspätung der Eulen.

Draco bekam seinen morgendlichen Tagespropheten, den er gemächlich entrollte und aufschlug.

Dann blinzelte er mehrmals, gab Harry zwei, drei diskrete Blicke bevor er versuchte so auszusehen als wenn ihn nichts beunruhigen würde.

Dummerweise hatte Harry alles mitgekriegt.

"Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?", seufzte er.

"Nun ja..."

"Ließ doch einfach vor."

Draco räusperte sich und las mit einer ruhigen Stimme die Überschrift des heutigen Leitartikels vor.

"Der Junge der lebt... drogenabhängig?"

Harry stöhnte.

"Aus gut informierten Quellen gelang es einigen Reportern des Tagespropheten zu erfahren, dass Harry Potter nicht nur die letzten Wintertage in einem Koma verbrachte, nein. Der junge Zauberer hatte dieses Koma mit einer Überdosis von Drogen-Tränken selbst verursacht."

Draco stoppte kurz und las den Artikel weiter. "Geht im Prinzip so weiter... wieder Skeeter..." Er sah Harry an. "Vergiss das."

Harry schnaubte. "Mir kann's eh egal sein. Ich habe im Moment wirklich wichtigeres zu tun als mich um Rita Skeeter zu kümmern."

Blaise und Draco atmeten aus, als der von ihnen erwartete Wutanfall ausblieb.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und beobachte die Schüler in der Halle. Einige sahen ihn neugierig, andere bemitleidend und wieder andere unverhohlen wütend oder abfällig an.

Ja, wie tief man doch sinken konnte. Letztes Jahr noch ihr großer Held, dieses Jahr der leicht verrückte, drogenabhängige, gewalttätige Außenseiter.

Insgesamt war Harry amüsiert. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, neue Klamotten zu besorgen - am besten noch ausgefallenere - und genoss die ihm geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, wie viel Spaß es doch machen konnte, Mittelpunkt seiner Mitmenschen zu sein. Vorher, als Held hatte er es gehasst - jetzt war es unterhaltsam.

Bewegung am Ravenclawtisch ließ Harry aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückkehren.

Marcel Romanov, der Siebtklässler, der bereits mehreren Slytherins in Prügeleien gegen Gryffindors geholfen hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg zu Harrys Sitzplatz.

Erstaunlicherweise blieb er gut fünf Sitzplätze von Harry entfernt stehen und fragte den vor ihm sitzenden Dominik höflich: "Darf ich vorbei?"

Dominik sah Draco an, der kurz einen Blick mit Blaise austauschte und dann zu Dominik nickte. "Klar doch.", erwiderte der dann auf Marcels Frage.

Harry schnaubte und sah Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Waren er und Blaise jetzt also seine selbsternannten Bewacher?

Der Blonde lächelte leicht entschuldigend und sah dann zu Marcel.

Der Ravenclaw war groß, hatte kurzes, dickes, braunes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen. Seine Kleidung war dunkelblau, abgesehen von der schwarzen Schulrobe. Ob er die Farbe wegen seinem Haus oder aus Vorliebe trug, wusste Harry nicht , aber es stand ihm.

"Guten Morgen, Potter." Sein Ton war freundlich und höflich.

"Morgen Romanov."

Der Ravenclaw deutete eine leichte Verneigung mit seinem Kopf an.

"Ich wollte dir bloß eine schnelle und gute Erholung wünschen. Und dir etwas Mut zusprechen - das Gerede der Kleingeister ist eh uninteressant, aber ich denke, das weißt du." Der Ravenclaw lächelte leicht.

Harry antwortete mit einem Lächeln seinerseits. "Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir."

Marcel winkte ab. "Das ist blanke Höflichkeit." Wiederum verneigte er sich leicht. "Einen schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Worten nickte der Braunhaarige Blaise und Draco noch einmal zu und kehrte zurück an seinen Platz, wo er von seinen Freunden auch schon mit gewisperten Fragen bombardiert wurde.

"Ich mag den Typ.", kommentierte Blaise plötzlich.

Neben ihm fing Millicent an zu kichern und wisperte der ihr gegenüber sitzenden Pansy zu. Kurz darauf kicherten beide Mädchen wie verrückt.

Draco trank ungerührt seinen Kürbissaft und Harry beschloss, dass er erst lieber gar nicht wissen wollte, worum es da ging.

Am Gryffindortisch murrte Ron Tobias irgendetwas zu.

HR-HR-HR

Weit entfernt von all diesen Geschehnissen saß Percy Weasley in seinem Zimmer auf Burg Snape grübelnd über einem Stück Pergament.

Jeglicher Unterricht oder Übungen waren am heutigen Tag abgesagt worden, als Sirius die morgendliche Zeitung gesehen hatte und als Resultat daraus dazwischen hin- und hergerissen war, entweder die Reporterin, Snape oder seinen Patensohn ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Obwohl Percy bezweifelte, dass Sirius Harry wirklich etwas getan hätte.

Remus sah das ganze aber wohl anders und verbrachte den Großteil des Morgens damit, Sirius zu beruhigen.

Das gab Percy genügend Zeit, einen Brief zu überdenken, der schon lange überfällig war.

Im Moment hatte er bereits den wunderbaren und äußerst tollen Anfang:

_Hallo Oliver_

Danach prangte ein großer Tintenklecks auf dem Pergament.

Oliver Wood war eigentlich Percys einziger Freund.

Gewesen.

Oder war er sein einziger Freund?

Percy seufzte und schmiss den Federkiel durchs Zimmer. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich heute mit so einem heiklen Thema zu befassen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem großen Fenster mit dem dahinterliegendem Balkon. Seitdem Harry in Hogwarts war, bewohnte Percy sein Zimmer. Aus einem unerklärlichem Grund gab es ihm ein gutes Gefühl, in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, in dem ein anderer Priester gewesen war. Das nahm ihm etwas von dem Gefühl der Isolation und Einsamkeit, das auch Sirius und Remus nicht ganz besiegen konnten.

Seinen Kopf auf seine Arme legend starrte Percy einfach aus dem Fenster.

Er brauchte irgendetwas konstruktives, dass er tun konnte... Er hatte noch nie gut mit zu viel freier Zeit umgehen können.

Auf einmal hallte ein ,Puck' durch den Raum und Percy sah, wie eine ältliche Eule an der Fensterscheibe hinunterglitt.

Er blinzelte.

War das etwa...?

Hastig stand er auf und öffnete die Tür zum Balkon. Und tatsächlich, dort auf dem Boden, leicht verwirrt und angeschlagen aber nichtsdestotrotz da, lag Errol.

"Errol!" Mit einem Handgriff hatte Percy die alte Eule aufgehoben und ins Zimmer gebracht. Behutsam legte er ihn aufs Bett und löste den Brief aus seinen Klauen.

_Percy, mein liebes Luderbein!_

Da macht man sich Sorgen um deine Wenigkeit und erfährt erst Monate nach dem Verschwinden seines Bruders vom drakonischen Geliebten des anderen Bruders, wo ungefähr du dich versteckt hältst! Ich bin enttäuscht!  
Ach ja, wie gerade schon angedeutet: Unser lieber Charlie hat einen nicht-menschlichen Liebhaber. Er und ich sind neugierig, was Mutter und Vater DAZU sagen werden, ha.

Aber zu wichtigeren Themen: Wie geht es dir? Charlie und Ginny versichern mir dein Wohlbefinden, aber ich würde es doch lieber aus erster Hand hören bzw. lesen.  
Falls dein jetziges Versteck zu brenzlig wird - was ich bezweifle, wenn du wirklich in dem Miniaturkönigreich von unserem lieben ehemaligen Lehrer untergekommen bist - bist du jederzeit bei mir willkommen!

Beste Grüße,  
Bill

Ungebotenerweise musste Percy über Bills alten Scherz, die Anrede Luderbein, grinsen. Früher hatte Percy die Angewohnheit gehabt, Anfangsbuchstaben und Silben von aufeinanderfolgenden Wörtern zu verdrehen. So war aus Brüderlein Luderbein geworden und Bill hatte ihn mit dem Spitznamen ,gesegnet'. 

Der Brief seines Bruders hob Percys Stimmung. Seinen Zauberstab aufnehmend rief er "Accio Federkiel!" und fing an, eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Bill, du Weltenbummler!_

Wenn ich dir verraten hätte, wo ich wäre, dann wäre es kein Versteck mehr gewesen, nicht wahr?

Die Nachrichten von Charlies Liebhaber sind nicht wirklich Neuigkeiten für mich. Ginny deutete so etwas in dem letzten Brief an, den sie losschicken konnte.  
Wie bist du eigentlich an Errol gekommen? Er vollführte eine Platsch-Landung an der Fensterscheibe meines Zimmers.

Mir geht es gut, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Wie du sicherlich schon weißt bzw. dir denken kannst genieße ich die Gesellschaft von Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black.

Ich schwöre dir, ich werde die Zwillinge nie wieder ein "Paar unverantwortliche Streichspieler" nennen. Wie es aussieht scheinen bei diesen beiden Streiche als eine Form der Kommunikation zu gelten. Glücklicherweise haben sie wohl verstanden, dass ich diese Art der Sprache nicht beherrsche und begnügen sich damit, sich gegenseitig die Haare und Kleidungsstücke einzufärben.

Wie geht es Harry? Remus musste Sirius zurückhalten nach dem heutigen Tagespropheten. Ihr... Informant in Hogwarts, unser generöser Gastgeber, muss ihnen wohl nicht die versprochenen Berichte pünktlich genug gesandt haben.

Richte ihm auf alle Fälle Genesungswünsche von mir aus.

Dein Bruder,

Percy

HR-HR-HR

Hogwarts war vor allen Dingen eins: Nie langweilig.

Da immer noch Ferien waren, tropften die Tage langsam vor sich hin. Die meisten Schüler waren gemütlich mit ihren verschiedenen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt.

Für Harry Potter bedeutete das, den neuesten Bericht über die Stille-Fürst Kampagne von Draco und Blaise abzuholen, seine verschiedenen Studien nachzuholen und Lucards Briefe mit Instruktionen über Ritualmagie nachzuholen sowie dem Lehrer eine Antwort auf den letzten zu schreiben.

In eben diesem bat der Professor um ein Treffen in persona - in Hogsmeade, sobald das Wetter etwas besser war und Harry sich erholt hatte.

Um ,den Fortschritt eines so vielversprechenden Schülers richtig einzuschätzen' und ,weitere Maßnamen festzulegen'.

Alles in allem hörte sich das sehr vielversprechend an.

Harry hatte es sogar geschafft, für mehrere Stunden den bevorstehenden Therapietermin zu vergessen - wo der Therapeut untergebracht war, wusste er gar nicht, nur, dass er sich um Punkt 17 Uhr im vierten Flur im Westflügel einzufinden hatte, wo ein leerstehender Klassenraum benutzt werden würde.

Aber auch dieses bevorstehende Ereignis regte Harry inzwischen kaum noch auf.

Was ihn dafür ärgerte, waren Blaise und Draco.

Die beiden hatten ihm keine ruhige Minute gelassen.

Oder besser gesagt: Wollten ihm zu viele ruhige Minuten lassen.

,Leg das Buch weg, Harry.'

,Du sollst dich nicht so anstrengen, Harry.'

,Das kann ich auch für dich tun, Harry.'

,Das kann doch bis morgen warten, Harry.'

Wenn das so weiterging würde er sich sogar über seine Therapiestunde freuen.

"Draco, ich schwöre dir, noch ein Wort und ich gehe und suche diesen Basilisk!"

Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde kurz etwas ruhiger, die Gespräche der anderen sanken auf ein Hintergrundmurmeln, bevor die Lautstärke wieder anschwoll.

"Harry, wir wollen dich ja nicht bevormunden, nur etwas... entlasten.", versuchte der Blonde seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.

"Na, dann entlaste mich mal von eurer Anwesenheit." Abrupt stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und wieder murmelten die anderen Slytherins nur noch.

"Ich gehe jetzt hoch in die Bibliothek - allein!" Der Blick in seinen Augen sagte klipp und klar, dass ein Basilisk noch das geringste Problem desjenigen ein würde, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und in der Bibliothek selber begegneten Harry kaum Schüler. Das war nicht erstaunlich. Wer verbrachte schon seine Ferien in der Bibliothek?

Marcel Romanov anscheinend.

Der Ravenclaw saß, seine Nase tief über ein Buch gebeugt, an einem der Fenster der Bibliothek und murmelte anscheinend leise vor sich hin.

Das ist besser als gar keine Gesellschaft... außerdem, vielleicht kann man ihn zu einem Schatten machen. Schlau ist er und anscheinend ist er gegen Ronald. Einen Versuch ist's wert.

Sich ein Buch über Werwölfe grabschend setzte Harry sich gegenüber von Marcel hin.

"Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich hier sitze?"

Der Braunhaarige sah auf und lächelte. "Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Die ersten Minuten lang war nur das Geräusch vom Umblättern der Buchseiten und Marcels stetes, sehr leises Gemurmel zu hören.

Ein diskreter Blick über seinen Buchrand verriet Harry, dass der Ravenclaw irgendein Buch Arithmetik las.

Harry las ein paar Abschnitte seines Buches und fragte sich, wie mein freiwillig ein Buch über Mathematik lesen konnte.

"Das Buch ist kompletter Mist."

Harry blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

Marcel grinste und deutete auf das Buch über Werwölfe. "Totaler Mist. Der Autor hat keine Ahnung."

Harry klappte das Buch zu. "Ich gebe zu - ich hab's sowieso nicht wirklich gelesen."

"Lass mich raten - deine Freunde lassen dich nicht aus ihren Augen?"

Harry blinzelte erneut. "Ja, genau. War das so offensichtlich?"

Marcel lachte leise. "Nein, eher ein Glückstreffer meinerseits." Der Braunhaarige hob beide Augenbrauen. "Und ich kam natürlich nicht umhin, den kleinen Slytherin da hinten zu bemerken, der mich anstarrt als würde ich dir Zyanid verabreichen wollen."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf in die von Marcel angedeutete Richtung und sah Dominik mit einem Buch in der Hand nahe der Tür sitzen.

Der Kleine wurde leicht rot und hatte genügend Taktgefühl, beschämt auszusehen.

Harry stöhnte. "Sehe ich denn aus als wenn ich eine Puppe wäre?"

Marcel studierte ihn einen Augenblick lang und meinte dann: "Nein. Du siehst aus, wie eine Puppe, die sehr hart versucht, nicht wie eine Puppe auszusehen."

Harry blinzelte. Zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten.

Der Typ war interessant.

Marcel lächelte noch einmal und schloss dann sein Buch. "Ich würde mich gerne noch weiter unterhalten, aber ich ende nur ungern als Schlangenfutter - und meine Schwester wartet im Ravenclawturm auf mich."

"Auf bald.", verabschiedete Harry sich.

Wieder verneigte Marcel leicht seinen Kopf, stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Der Typ war wirklich komisch.

T-TT-TT-T

"Und? Wie war dein erster ,echter' Eindruck von ihm?"

"Da gab es nicht sehr viel, was einen Eindruck hinterlassen konnte. Die bewachen ihn mit Adleraugen."

"Soll das heißen, du hast gar keinen Eindruck? Das glaub ich dir nicht."

"Hm... Intelligent ist er auf jeden Fall. Und ich behaupte, es steckt mehr in ihm als auf den ersten Blick auffällt."

"Du magst ihn."

"Er bekennt sich öffentlich als Werwolf-Unterstützer. Natürlich mag ich ihn."

"Er trägt ja auch Knockturn Alley Straßenkleidung, schmeißt mit Messern um sich und zaubert sich selbst ins Koma, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt. Der Kerl ist verrückt."

"Umso besser. Wirklich großer Wahnsinn kann nicht erreicht werden ohne signifikante Intelligenz."

XTXTXTXTXTX

Der Zeitpunkt war da.

17 Uhr Nachmittags.

Vierter Flur im Westflügel.

Harry stand in der Mitte des Steinflurs.

Und es war kein Schwein zu sehen.

Ja glauben die denn, ich mache das hier zum Spaß oder was? Verpassen mir einen Therapeuten und niemand kommt?

Missmutig lehnte er sich an die Steinwand und schloss die Augen. Wenige Minuten fing die ihm gegenüber auf einem kleinen Podest stehende Ziervase an, leicht zu schweben.

Schweben... schweben...

"Ah, Harry!"

Die Vase fiel plötzlich mit einem lauten 'Klong' auf ihren Platz zurück und ein leichter Riss zeichnete sich an ihr ab.

Harry öffnete überrascht die Augen, und sah, dass Dumbledore gerade um die Ecke gekommen war.

Scheiße. Wie viel hat er gesehen?

Der alte Zauberer kam lächelnd näher. "Wie ich sehe warst du pünktlich. Sehr schön. Nun, dein Therapeut ist bereits in eurem Therapiezimmer für die nächste Zeit. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange gewartet - Professor McGonnagal brauchte kurzzeitig meine dringende Unterstützung."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Aber das ist doch kein Problem, Professor. Ich soll mich ja eh noch schonen."

Der Schulleiter nickte, immer noch freundlich lächelnd. "Na dann, folge mir bitte."

Innerlich seufzend folgte Harry Dumbledore in einen Klassenraum unweit von ihnen entfernt.

Das erste, was ihm beim Betreten des Raumes auffiel, war die Ausstattung.

Offensichtlich sollte er sich hier ,entspannt' fühlen.

Alle Tische und Stühle waren herausgeräumt worden. Der Boden war überzogen mit einem weichen, flauschigen, hellroten Teppich. Überall im Raum standen verschiedene Pflanzen und Gewächse, das Licht war angenehm und leicht gedämpft.

In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Art Liege, wie Harry sie sich schon immer für einen Muggel-Therapeuten vorgestellt hatte und daneben ein Schreibtisch mit einem weichen Plüschsessel.

An der Wand gegenüber des Schreibtisches hing ein großes Bild von einer Waldlandschaft, in dem zwei Rehe grasten.

Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass in diesem Bild midnestens eine Person für Dumbledore spionieren würde.

Erst nach dieser Inspektion der Umgebung fiel Harrys Blick auf seinen am Schreibtisch stehenden Therapeuten. Sein Atem stockte.

"Mr. Potter, darf ich vorstellen: Ihre Therapeutin Miss Therese Umbridge."

Die Frau wirkte in ihrer unscheinbaren, dunkelbraunen Robe und mit ihrer zierlichen Gestalt fast harmlos, doch der Name sagte Harry vorerst genug.

Oh NEIN!

Therese Umbridge zeigte mit einem blendenden Lächeln einen Reihe blitzender Zähne.

"Guten Tag, Harry." Wie aus einer Pistole geschossen streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Ich hoffe, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden."

Sein Temperament im Zaum haltend schüttelte Harry ihr vorsichtig die Hand.

"Da bin ich ganz ihrer Meinung, Miss Umbridge."

Denn Draco und Blaise reißen mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich mich über sie aufregen werde., fügte der Nicht-so-ganz Gryffindor hinzu.

Dumbledore ,hmmte' fröhlich in seinen Bart. "Nun, dann werde ich euch beide mal allein lassen und wünsche euch frohes Gelingen." Mit diesen Worten machte der Zauberer kehrt und verließ den Plüsch-Raum.

Umbridge sah Harry an, immer noch ihr Lumos-Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Warum setzt du dich nicht auf die Liege? Du brauchst dich nicht hinlegen, Harry, sitzen reicht."

Mit seinen gesamten Sinnen ,En Garde' tat Harry wie ihm geheißen.

Die Liege war erstaunlich weich und plüschig, was seinen Eindruck von dem Plüsch-Raum nur noch erweiterte.

Umbridge setze sich ihm gegenüber hinter ihren mit Pergament, Federkiel und kleinen Büchern bestückten Schreibtisch und lächelte ihn erneut an.

Das Lächeln ging Harry langsam auf die Nerven.

"So... warum du hier bist, brauche ich wohl nicht zu wiederholen. Na... fangen wir einfach mal ganz entspannt an, hm? Erzähl mir doch mal was über dich."

Harrys Augenbraue zuckte nervös. "Was soll ich denn erzählen?"

Umbridge vollführte eine lässige Handgeste. "Einfach das, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Einfach was über dich."

Harry lehnte sich etwas zurück. Es war ihm kurz in den Sinn gekommen, gar nichts zu sagen aber wenn er nicht kooperierte würde er Umbridge 2 nie los werden.

"Egal was? Na schön...  
Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, aber das dürfte ihnen bekannt sein. Ich bin 15. Am liebsten esse ich zum Frühstück Honigbrötchen, obwohl ich eine leichte Allergie dagegen habe. Ich mag fast alle Fächer, die ich habe obwohl ich nicht alle Lehrer mag."

Harry kratze sich am Kinn.

"Ich habe viele Freunde und bin Frühaufsteher. Ich lerne gerne, sofern mich das Thema interessiert. Meine Lieblingstiere sind Spinnen, Schlangen, Raben, Hunde und Wölfe..."

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung, du kannst stoppen." Das Watt-Lächeln war zurück, diesmal lediglich etwas gequälter.

"Das ist alles sehr informativ, aber kommen wir doch wieder etwas näher an deine Probleme."

Umbridge 2 las kurz etwas auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament vor sich und schaute dann wieder zu Harry.

"So. Ich habe nur kurz mit Schulleiter Dumbledore und deiner Hauslehrerin gesprochen. Erste Eindrücke hole ich mir meistens vom Patienten selbst."

Sollte das Harry beruhigen?

"Fangen wir mal an mit deinem Frühaufstehen und deiner Lernwut."

Watt-Lächeln.

"Einer der Gründe, warum du hier bei mir bist ist wohl, dass du dich selbst bis zu einem Zusammenbruch gearbeitet hast."

Harry nickte. Das war tatsächlich sehr dumm von ihm gewesen und er würde es in Zukunft vermeiden.

Sofern möglich.

"Ich hab' mich einfach etwas übernommen." Begleitet wurde dieser unschuldige Ausdruck mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Das liegt auf der Hand, Harry. Wir wollen die Ursachen dafür ergründen."

Nein, das wollen sie.

Anstatt dies zur Antwort zu geben zuckte Harry bloß erneut mit den Schultern.

"Ich wollte halt zuviel auf einmal. Ich hätte wohl nicht gleich für alle Fächer gleichzeitig lernen sollen und mir stattdessen zwischen durch Pausen gönnen sollen."

Umbridge 2 seufzte leicht und wühlte in ihre Notizen.

"Harry, ich habe eine Kopie deines medizinischen Berichts. Du hattest eine sehr hohe Menge Aufputschtränke im Blut und warst magisch total erschöpft.

Das erscheint mir mehr als nur intensives Lernen für die Schule zu sein."

Harrys Augenbrauen zuckten nervös. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er am Ende seiner Therapie-Behandlung einen Augenbrauen-Tick haben.

Er versuchte es mit einem hoffentlich charmanten Lächeln seinerseits.

"Ich bin eben etwas... ehrgeizig."

"Hm..." Erneut wurden die Notizen durchwühlt.

"Das sieht man. Deine Noten in deinen Fächern sind fast alle ,Außergewöhnlich'... selbst in so schwierigen Fächern wie Rituale, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Zaubertränke...

Trotzdem scheinst du noch andere... sagen wir, interessantere Verhaltensweisen zu haben. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass unser erstes Gespräch recht locker bleiben wird, daher bitte ich dich, diesen Fragebogen einfach auszufüllen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte Umbridge 2 ihm ein Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel.

"Setz dich einfach hier hin, kreuz deine Antworten an und gib mir dann den Bogen. Lass bitte keine Frage aus. Und dann sind wir für heute schon fertig."

Harry stutzte. Ein Fragebogen? Wo war er hier? Therapeuten, die Umfragen veranstalteten? Was kam als nächstes? Dumbledore ohne Bart?

Aber er wollte die Therapeutin weder verärgern noch diese zeitverschwendende Untersuchung weiter herauszögern, daher tat Harry, wie ihm geheißen.

Trotzdem hatte er dieses mulmige Gefühl, dass seine Therapie noch interessant werden würde - und nicht unbedingt in einem guten Sinne.

**A/N: **

"Wirklich großer Wahnsinn kann nicht erreicht werden ohne signifikante Intelligenz."  
"Truly great madness cannot be achieved without significant intelligence."

• Henrik Tikkanen

Den Fragebogen, den Harry ausfüllt, werde ich (sobald ich das mit dem Code-Schreiben hinkriege) als Test, den man nehmen kann, auf meiner Homepage anbieten. Inklusive Ergebnisse g Man verzeihe mir diese kleine Un-Therapeutische Methode. Mir ist noch kein echter Therapeut untergekommen, der Fragebögen benutzt.


	18. Teil 2 Kapitel 9

**Heaven & Hell Teil 2 Kapitel 9: Soziales Verhalten & Dessen Auswirkungen**

"Words without actions are the assassins of idealism."  
"Worte ohne Taten sind die Mörder des Idealismus."

- Herbert Hoover

-----------------------------------------------

Nach nur zwei weiteren Tagen von „Therapie" war Harry davon überzeugt, dass Umbridge 2 keinen Deut besser war als Umbridge 1.  
Sein Test der ersten Stunde hatte ein „aggressives Verhalten mit Hang zur Neurose oder Paranoia" ergeben und nun schien die Dame des Watt-Lächelns damit beschäftigt zu sein, ihn zu „heilen".  
Natürlich fragte ihn mal wieder niemand, ob er geheilt werden wollte.  
Und ehrlich – aggressiv, Neurose, Paranoia? Hörte sich eher an wie Voldemort anstatt er.

Was jedoch weitaus störender war als diese Therapeutin – deren Verwandtschaft mit Umbridge 2 Harry noch klären musste – war, war Draco.  
Nur weil Harry einmal etwas… unverantwortungsbewusst mit Tränken umging, ließ der junge Malfoy gleich sämtliche Tränke im Slytherinkerker „Harry-sicher" wegsperren. Als wenn Harry den gleichen dummen Fehler zwei Mal begehen würde!  
Und Blaise war keinen Deut besser, abgesehen davon, dass er nicht so offensichtlich war. Allerdings reichten drei strategisch günstig platzierte Broschüren über „sicheres Trankverhalten", damit Harry den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl mitbekam.

Deshalb saß er jetzt auf einem Querbalken im Astronomieturm und versuchte, ein wenig von der Ruhe zu kriegen, die Pomfrey ihm verordnet hatte. Im Kerker war davon ja nichts zu erwarten.

Das einzig praktische an der ganzen Sache war wohl, dass Harry in der ersten Schulwoche nach den Ferien vom praktischen Unterricht befreit war, da dieser seine magischen Kräfte noch zu sehr angreifen könnte, wie Pomfrey gemeint hatte. Also würde er die erste Wochen nur die Notizen der Stunden von Draco, Blaise oder sonst wem kriegen und gar nicht erst erscheinen. Der Großteil des Unterrichts war doch eh sinnlos, wenn man nichts Praktisches machen konnte.  
Mit Ausnahme von Umbridge 1 Unterricht vielleicht, aber den konnte Harry sich getrost sparen, da er eh immer sinnlos war.

Zufrieden seufzend streckte Harry sich auf dem Balken aus und ließ einen seiner Arme herunter baumeln.

Die Querbalken des Astronomieturms verliefen gut 3 Meter über dem Turmboden quer durch den Raum und waren eine zusätzliche Stütze zu den Strebebalken, die schräg nach oben zur Spitze verliefen und das Dach stützten. Auf seiner Suche nach einem ruhigen Ort hatte Harry diese Balken entdeckt und da Menschen, sogar wenn sie etwas gezielt suchten, nur selten nach oben schauten, war er kurzerhand hinauf geklettert. Seine Arme beschwerten sich jetzt zwar über die Kletterpartie, aber das war es wert gewesen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dösend auf dem Balken gelegen hatte, als laute Stimmen ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf aufschrecken ließen.  
Das Kichern eines Mädchens und die selbstsichere Stimme eines Jungen.

'Salazar bewahre, ausgerechnet wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will taucht hier ein Pärchen auf…', stöhnte Harry innerlich und zog seinen Arm hoch, damit er nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung betrat Tobias McLough den Raum mit einem etwas älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Harry schätzte sie auf Sechst- oder Siebtklässlerin ein.  
Das Mädchen war offensichtlich von Tobias angetan und schmiegte sich an seine Seite während er besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte.  
Harrys grüne Augen beobachteten die beiden aus der Höhe, während Tobias das Mädchen in eine Ecke des Turms führte und anfing sie zu küssen.

Das Mädchen lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss und Harry schaute blinzelnd zu.  
Die beiden wollten doch wohl nicht etwa…?

Doch, sie wollten.

Tobias presste das Mädchen gegen die Turmwand und ließ eine seiner Hände ihren Körper hinab wandern. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher zu sich.  
„Hoffentlich ist dein Bruder uns diesmal nicht gefolgt…", kommentierte Tobias zwischen zwei Küssen.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir haben Zeit.", antwortete das Mädchen und ließ eine ihrer Hände in Tobias Hose gleiten.  
Tobias stöhnte und das Mädchen öffnete mit ihrer anderen Hand ihre Bluse wonach Tobias sofort anfing, ihre Brüste zu küssen und liebkosen.

Harrys Kopf verfärbte sich langsam rot und verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg aus dem Turm. Tobias McLough wollte er **nicht** beim Sex beobachten.

Sein Retter kam in Gestalt eines Ravenclaws.  
„Sonya!"

Der aufgebrachte Schrei ließ die beiden Turteltäubchen auseinander springen und innerlich dankte Harry seinem Retter.  
„M-M-Marcel.", stammelte die ausgerufene Sonya und versuchte vergeblich, ihre Bluse zu zuknöpfen.  
Marcel Romanov marschierte mit einer kalten Wut in seinen Augen in den Astronomieturm. „Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, dich von ihm fernzuhalten!"  
„Ja und? Soweit ich weiß ist es immer noch meine Angelegenheit, mit wem ich ausgehe oder nicht."

Als sie sich gegenüber standen, wurde Harry sofort klar, das sie Geschwister waren. Sie hatten beide das selbe braune Haar und die gleichen Augen. Selbst von der Statur her sahen sie sich sehr ähnlich.  
„Du solltest deine Schwester lieber in Ruhe lassen, Romanov. Sie kann für sich selbst entscheiden", mischte sich Tobias in den Streit ein und stellte sich schützend vor seine Freundin. Harry begann, langsam über den Balken in Marcels Richtung zu kriechen.

„Sofern meine Schwester nicht in der Lage ist, vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen werde ich sie für sie treffen!", konterte Marcel.  
„Marcel! So langsam reicht mir das! Ich beschwer mich doch auch nicht wenn du dich mit diesen… Schlangen unterhältst."  
Bruder und Schwester starrten sich wütend an und Tobias Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab. „Ich warne dich, Romanov…"

Harry verharrte auf dem Balken. Marcel konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen… außerdem… das könnte ja noch mal nützlich werden.  
„Wovor warnst du mich? Vor deiner grenzenlosen Dummheit? Danke, die habe ich schon vorher bemerkt." Marcel schnaubte abfällig. „Na gut, wenn meine Schwester sich mit etwas wie dir anstecken will, kann ich wohl oder übel wirklich nichts tun. Aber erwarte keine Hilfe von mir, Sonya, wenn du wegen dem da in die Klemme gerätst!"  
Marcel gab Tobias noch einen niederträchtigen Blick, drehte sich um und entschwand aus dem Turm.

Einige Sekunden lang standen Tobias und Sonya nur da, dann legte Tobias seinen Arm um Sonya und zog sie zu sich. „Dein Bruder ist ein Arschloch, tut mir Leid dass ich das so sage aber…"  
Sonya nickte nur. „Du hast ja recht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich diesem Potterjungen helfen will? Wie schrecklich ist das?"  
„Schrecklich genug. Aber weißt du was, wir gehen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ron wird das sicherlich gut heißen, wenn ich ihm von deinem Bruder erzähle."  
Langsam setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung, Tobias mit dem Arm um Sonya gelegt und den anderen auf seinem Zauberstab.

Harry wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie weit genug weg waren, bevor er vorsichtig vom Balken kletterte und seine Kleidung vom Staub frei klopfte.

Draco würde diese kleine Episode sicherlich interessieren.

TXTXTXT

Und wie sie ihn interessierte. Allerdings nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie Harry zuerst vermutet hatte.

„Harry! Bist du verrückt! Was, wenn sie dich gesehen hätten. Was, wenn du vom Balken gefallen wärst. Warum bist du da überhaupt drauf geklettert? Du bist erst vor kurzem aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen!"

Das war die Predigt, die der Blonde seinem Freund und ‚Grauem Lord' gab, als dieser mit den Neuigkeiten in die Slytherinkerker zurückkehrte.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Draco, bitte reg dich nicht so auf. Es ist nichts passiert und es wäre auch nichts passiert."

Der Blondschopf aber kreuzte nur seine Arme auf seiner Brust und setzte sich neben Harry auf eine Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Jetzt ist es auch egal. Was viel wichtiger ist – wir müssen bei diesem Romanov aufpassen. Wenn seine Schwester schon mit McLough ausgeht, dann kann alles mögliche mit ihm los sein.", kommentierte der Malfoy schließlich.

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir was will, Draco. Er schien wirklich wütend über die Beziehung zwischen seiner Schwester und _dem_ zu sein."

Draco winkte ab. „Das heißt gar nichts."

Harry seufzte und gab dem Blonden keine Antwort darauf. Sein Freund war nun mal etwas übervorsichtig, damit konnte man leben.

„Scheiße. Meine Therapie fängt in fünf Minuten an.", murmelte Harry plötzlich, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf.

Draco, der schon wieder in seinen Überlegungen versunken war, sah auf. „Wir könnten diese zweite Umbridge ja ein wenig… beschäftigen, wenn du etwas freie Zeit willst, Harry." Zwei nahestehende Siebtklässler, die ein Magazin lasen, hörten Dracos Kommentar und signalisierten Draco sofort, dass sie bereit wären für eine mögliche… Aufgabe.

Harry winkte grinsend ab. „Danke, das ist zwar nett von euch, aber das nützt auf die lange Zeit gesehen ja doch nichts. Je eher ich diese Frau davon überzeuge, dass ich gesund oder unheilbar bin, desto eher bin ich sie los."

Sein Freund seufzte und nickte, die beiden Siebtklässler widmeten sich wieder ihrem Magazin.

Und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den sogenannten Plüsch-Raum.

TXTXTXTXT

Mit einer leichten Verspätung kam er in dem selbigen an. Umbridge 2 wartete bereits auf ihn und lächelte von ihrem Stuhl aus, als er den Raum betrat.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wurde kurz von einem Freund aufgehalten."

Etwas müde von den Geschehnissen des Tages setzte er sich mit einem kleinen Plumps hin.

„Und worüber reden wir heute?", wollte er dann gelangweilt wissen.

Umbridge 2 seufzte. „Harry, ich denke heute sollten wir langsam anfangen mit der richtigen Therapie. Das heißt nichts schlimmes," sie lächelte wieder, „aber so langsam müssen wir über ernstere Themen sprechen. Fangen wir doch mal an mit deinem Unterricht."

Harry sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Äh… ja?"

„Zuerst… ich denke, du solltest mich Therese nennen. Schließlich nenne ich dich ja auch Harry. In Ordnung?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte stumm.

„Na dann… also, Harry. Hast du irgend ein Fach, dass du am allerliebsten hast?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. Verteidigung? Latein? Ritualmagie?

„Zaubertränke.", war es schließlich, was er sagte. Harry blinzelte. Das war tatsächlich sein Lieblingsfach, aber warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen…?

„Zaubertränke also. Professor Snape unterrichtet das, nicht wahr? Was magst du denn besonders an dem Unterricht?"

„Die erholsame Ruhe beim Tränkerühren. Das ist sehr entspannend." Umbridge lächelte. „Dann hast du wohl keine Probleme im Unterricht?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Die meisten meiner Tränke kriege ich so halb gut hin." Und jetzt wo die Slytherins ihn nicht mehr sabotierten ging war der Unterricht ja wirklich gut auszuhalten...

Therese nickte und fing an, Notizen zu machen, während sie ihm weitere Fragen stellte.

Eine Stunde später verließ Harry den Plüsch-Raum. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit lang nur über Unterricht und Harrys Mitschüler geredet und Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sie daraus machen würde.

Etwas müde schlurfte er langsam durch die Korridore auf seinem Weg in den Kerker. Angst vor Gryffindors oder ‚Scherzen' hatte er keine, er wusste, dass Draco ihm immer drei Slytherins als ‚geheime Eskorte' mitschickte. Nur für den Fall, dass einige Harry-Gegner seine jetzige Schwäche ausnutzen würden.

Natürlich zeigten die drei sich nicht, da jedem Slytherin bekannt war, dass Harry seine Freiheit schätzte. Aber sie waren da und manchmal, in Augenblicken wie diesen, wenn Harry sich darüber freuen konnte, unachtsam zu sein, waren sie praktisch.

Doch wahrscheinlich trauten sich eh nur einige ‚furchtlose' Schüler an Harry heran. Zumindest glaubte Harry dass, da ihn noch nie jemand großartig behelligt hatte, wenn er ‚alleine' unterwegs war.

Als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, suchte er sich eine freie Couch und machte es sich auf dieser bequem.

Draco und Blaise kümmerten sich um die Schatten, Ginny und die Zwillinge um Nevilles kleine Gryffindorgruppe gegen Ron. Die neueste Post von Lucard war bereits beantwortet und ein Treffen in der zweiten Schulwoche nach den Ferien ausgemacht.

Kurzum: Harry hatte Auszeit.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus, drehte sich so lange bis er gemütlich lag und schloss die Augen.

TXTXTXTXT

„Sch, leise, sonst weckt ihr ihn."

„Ja aber sollten wir ihn nicht wecken? Er kann doch nicht hier durch schlafen!"

„Warum nicht? Wenn es gemütlich ist und er schläft, dann wecken wir ihn nicht auf, sag ich!"

„Aber Draco wird das nicht sehr mögen, wenn er nicht bei ihm und Blaise im Raum schläft."

Diese lebhafte, wenn auch geflüsterte, Diskussion war es, was Harry aus seinem kleinen Nickerchen weckte. Blinzelnd gähnte er und setzte sich auf.

Drei Slytherins, Millicent Bulstrode mit eingeschlossen, standen vor ihm und lächelten etwas verlegen.

„Ähm… tut uns Leid, wenn wir dich geweckt haben."

Harry gähnte noch einmal. „Egal. Wenn ihr es nicht getan hättet, hätte Draco es getan um mich ins Bett zu kriegen." Und mit diesen Worten zog Harry seine Schuhe an und schlurfte in den Raum, den er sich mit eben besagtem Slytherin teilte.

TXTXTXTXT

Der Rest der Ferien ging auf diese Weise weiter: Harry erschien zur Therapie, lernte soweit er konnte fleißig weiter und übernahm nach und nach Stückchenweise wieder seine Aufgaben als stiller Fürst – was nicht wirklich viel war, abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Lernanweisungen an die Jungschatten.

Therese entwickelte sich erstaunlicherweise zu einer angenehm aushaltbaren Person, ganz anders als ihre Schwester. Sie blieb immer höflich gegenüber Harry und als Dumbledore nach einer Stunde bei ihr auftauchte, verweigerte sie ihm jede Aussage über Harrys Zustand, da dass ihrer Meinung nach gegen die Diskretion eines Therapeuten wäre.

Harry erfuhr außerdem, dass sie für die Zeit der Behandlung in Hogsmeade wohnte und die jüngere Schwester von Umbridge 1 war.

Die Therapie bei ihr war zwar nicht Harrys Lieblingszeit, aber angenehm genug.

Das erstaunlichste war, dass sie tatsächlich half.

Therese war schon nach kurzer Zeit der Meinung, dass Harry viele aufgestaute Gefühle hatte, und diese viel zu selten zeigte. Daher seine hin und wieder passierenden ‚Wutanfälle', wenn denn nun doch etwas kam, was das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Er sollte seinen Gefühlen ‚freien Lauf' lassen.

Harry musste innerlich immer grinsen, wenn er daran dachte. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er immer dann jemanden verletzen müsste, wenn er Lust dazu hatte. Und so sehr ihn diese Sache erfreuen würde – ein toter Tobias McLough zum Beispiel wäre wirklich entspannend – war es leider nicht wirklich praktikabel.

Obwohl Draco schon hatte anklingen lassen, dass man sicherlich ein Alibi und anderes arrangieren könnte. Der Blonde schien Tobias und Ron genauso wenig zu mögen wie Harry.

Doch das war nun mal unmöglich und so begann die erste Schulwoche nach den Ferien auf Hogwarts, ohne den Jungen-der-lebte.

Es war Montag und Harry hatte heute schon um 10 seine Therapiestunde.

Ausgeschlafen und gesättigt erschien er im Plüsch-Raum und setzte sich Therese gegenüber hin. „Morgen!"

Therese lachte. „Na, da hat aber jemand gute Laune heute!"

Harry grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder grummelt über die wieder beginnende Schule, nur ich nicht. Ist mal was feines."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich sonst über die Schule beschweren würdest, Harry. Du scheinst doch den Unterricht zu mögen."

Harrys Lächeln starb. „Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."

Das war auch etwas, was er in letzter Zeit öfters machte. Er brach Gespräche mit komischen Bemerkungen ab.

Therese lächelte und zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor. „Heute spielen wir ein Assoziationsspiel, Harry. Ich werde hier gleich eine Reihe von Wörtern vorlesen und du sagst mir bitte jedes Mal das, was dir zuerst dazu in den Sinn kommt."

Harry nickte. Das war etwas neues. Assoziationsfragen hatte er vorher nur in diesem komischen Test gehabt.

„Also gut… Bett."

„Schlaf."

„Federkiel."

„Schrift."

„Netz."

„Spinne."

„Vollmond."

„Remus." Hier kritzelte sie angestrengt etwas in ihr Notizbuch.

„Mädchen."

Harry stockte kurz. „Weiblich?" Wieder folgte angestrengtes Gekritzel.

„Junge."

„Onkel." Das erzeugte auch eine Menge Gekritzel und Harry musste fast grinsen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie daraus wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn machen konnte – von den Dursleys hatte Harry ihr nicht das geringste erzählt.

„Licht."

„Schatten." Erneut viele neue Notizen.

„Dunkelheit."

„Finsternis."

„Unterricht."

„Lehrer."

„Freunde."

„Slytherins."

„Schlaf."

„Erholung."

„Feinde."

„Wiesel." Das erzeugte eine wirkliche Flut von Gekritzelei, und Harry konnte sich nur sehr schwer das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Liebe."

„Schwer."

„Hass."

„Dursleys." Und einige andere tausend Wesen mehr, aber Harry wollte Therese nicht so lange aufhalten.

„Familie."

„Schlange." Diese Antwort überraschte selbst Harry, aber irgendwie machte es Sinn. Die Slytherins, bzw. Draco und Blaise, waren irgendwie seine Familie.

Inzwischen fiel es ihm immer leichter, auf die Wörter assoziierend zu antworten, weshalb er seine letzte Antwort auf ihre allerletzte Frage zu spät mitbekam…

„Sex."

„Severus."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause im Raum. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und wurde langsam rot.

Therese schaute von ihren Notizen auf und starrte Harry an.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen. Dann räusperte sich Therese. „Kein schlechter Geschmack, Harry."

Harry stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände gleiten. Das war nun etwas, was ruhig in seinem Unterbewusstsein hätte bleiben können!

„Nun, ich denk damit ist unsere Stunde beendet. Viel… Spaß noch, Harry."

Und dann unterstand diese Therapeutin es sich doch, ihm zu zwinkern!

Harry stapfte missmutig aus dem Raum.

Na schön, er fand Severus irgendwie… attraktiv und hatte ihn einmal geküsst, aber deswegen musste sein Unterbewusstsein ihn doch nicht gleich mit ‚Sex' assoziieren.

Aber anscheinend tat es das.

Und jetzt musste Harry an Severus in seinen engen Reithosen denken.

Oder die Art wie er sich über seinen Kessel beugte, wenn er sich wirklich tief konzentrierte und wie dann sein Hintern…

Stopp! Das war Territorium, das Harry nicht betreten wollte. Severus war älter, stinkreich, und ganz sicher nicht an ihm interessiert.

Oder vielleicht doch? Bei dem Kuss damals war er ja nicht sehr abweisend gewesen…

Die Kollision mit einem lebendigem Körper ließ Harry abrupt seine Überlegungen beenden.

„Hey, Pass doch auf wo du…" Die Stimme des wütenden Sechstklässler-Hufflepuff erstarb, als er sah in wen er da gerannt war.

Harry hingegen sah einen verängstigten Jungen, an dem er gut etwas von seiner angestauten Frustration auslassen konnte. Hey, seine Therapeutin sagte doch, er solle mehr Gefühle zeigen, oder?

„Darf man fragen, was das werden sollte?", murmelte Harry mit einer leisen, aber bedrohlichen Stimme und trat auf den Hufflepuff hinzu.

„Äh, also, Potter, das, ehrlich…"

Harrys Mund verformte sich zu einem finsteren Grinsen und langsam ließ der inoffizielle Slytherin seine Hand zu einem seiner Dolche gleiten. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so abrupt… stört."

Der Hufflepuff schluckte schwer und wich vor Harry zurück. Dieser setzte ihm mit ruhigen Schritten nach, bis er den Hufflepuff an die nächste Wand gepresst hatte.

Er lehnte sich nah an den Jungen heran, während er den Griff seines Dolches hervor holte.

„Du wirst ab sofort gut aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, nicht wahr?"

Der Hufflepuff nickte panisch.

Harry lachte kalt. „Sehr schön. Dann kann es sein, dass wir weitere Unannehmlichkeiten vermeiden, ja?"

Wieder nickte der Hufflepuff.

„Gut… Dann mach das du weg kommst!", zischte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schließlich und sah zu, wie der Hufflepuff so schnell es ging das Weite suchte.

Harry wartete noch einige Sekunden, um sich zu überzeugen, dass der Schüler tatsächlich weg war, bevor er seine Finger knacken ließ. „Umbridge 2 hatte recht… sehr entspannend.", gab er schließlich von sich und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf.

TXTXTXTXTXTXTXT

Das Mittagessen an diesem Tag war wunderbar. Wie fast jede Mahlzeit in Hogwarts, aber diesmal erschienen die Slytherins in einem erstaunlich fröhlichen Gemüt.

Harry kaute nachdenklich auf einem Stück Fleisch und versuchte sein bestes, nicht in die Nähe des Lehrertisches zu schielen oder zu denken. Seine momentane Parole war: Severus Snape gibt es nicht. Zumindest nicht für sein Unterbewusstsein.

Stattdessen schaute der Adoptiv-Slytherin Draco schief an, da dieser seit Anfang des Essens verhohlen zu ihm schielte.

„Was ist nun schon wieder?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige letztendlich wissen.

„Wirst du schon noch rauskriegen.", gab Draco grinsend zurück und führte seine Gabel zum Mund.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry seinen Freund während des Essens weiter, aber das einzige, was ihm auffiel, war das seltsame Glitzern in seinen und Blaises Augen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Harry seine Gedanken wichtigeren Dingen zu… und damit war nicht Severus gemeint!

TXTXTXTXTXTXTXT

Es war Abend geworden und immer noch grinsten Blaise und Draco sporadisch vor sich hin. Inzwischen hatte sich in Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl breit gemacht. Die führten nicht nur etwas im Schilde, sie waren in der Annahme, dass sie etwas **Großartiges** im Schilde führten. Und Harry hatte nun mal ein Problem damit, wenn andere Leute etwas Großartiges für ihn ohne sein Mitwissen planten.

Aufgrund vergangener Erfahrungen konnte er guten Gewissens sagen, dass bei solchen Plänen meistens nichts Gutes herausgekommen war. Er vertrat fest die Meinung, dass er über absolut alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, informiert werden musste. Ansonsten endete alles sehr wahrscheinlich nur in einem Desaster.

Abgelenkt wurde er erst von seinen düsteren Gedankengängen über mögliche Überraschungen als der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum sich öffnete und ein sehr verwirrter Dominik mit einer beleidigt aussehenden Hedwig hereinkam.

„Hey… Harry? Die… Eule hier wollte zu dir."

‚Die Eule hier' ließ bei dieser Bezeichnung einen eindeutig abschätzigen Schrei ertönen und flatterte herüber auf Harrys Schoß.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Hedwig! Sag bloß dich hat keiner herein gelassen?"

Die Eule schuhte ein paar mal, fast schmollend, und streckte dann Harry ihr Bein hin, an das ein dicker Brief gebunden war.

„Nanu?"

Verwirrt öffnete Harry das Briefsiegel, dass einen Raben mit einer Schreibfeder zeigte.

_Harry!_

_Hedwig ist hier bei uns aufgetaucht und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh wir darüber sind. Nachdem wir in den letzten Tagen so wenig über dich gehört haben und dieser Flederwurm nicht imstande war, adäquate Nachrichten weiterzuleiten, waren wir außer uns vor Sorge!_

_Geht es dir wieder gut? Du hast doch keine… länger anhaltenden Nebenwirkungen, oder?_

_Natürlich hast du das nicht._

_Harry… wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Große Sorgen. Du… falls du irgendwelche Probleme hast, kannst du uns das sagen, das weißt du, nicht wahr? Bitte… du musst uns solche Sachen sagen…_

_Nein, du musst natürlich nicht, aber ich meine, du solltest in der Lage sein… ach verdammt. Ich bin bei solchen Sachen nicht gut. Motorrad fahren und andere Leute schnell unschädlich machen ist meine Stärke. Warte, ich gebe mal lieber Remus den Federkiel._

_Harry._

_Erst mal, lass mich dir gute Besserung wünschen!_

_Und jetzt zu etwas ernsterem:_

_Wie bist du auf die idiotische Idee gekommen, dich so mit Tränken voll zu stopfen?_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Grund hattest, den du in diesem Augenblick als absolut einleuchtend und prima empfunden hast – aber, Harry, waren dir denn die Nebenwirkungen nicht aus dem Unterricht heraus bekannt? (Wenn nicht muss ich **dringend** mit Severus über seine Lehrpläne sprechen.)_

_Du hast uns allen hier große Sorgen gemacht. Auch Percy. Vielleicht sogar gerade Percy. Er schien seit damals große Stücke von dir zu halten._

_Was Sirius oben geschrieben hat…_

_Wir wollen dir wirklich helfen Harry. Auf deinem weiteren Lebensweg, so gut wir können. Wirklich. Bitte… rede mit uns. Deine Briefe sind immer weniger geworden und der letzte liegt jetzt schon… längere Zeit zurück. Bedrückt dich irgendetwas? Wenn ja, dann würden Sirius und ich gerne helfen. Wir versuchen, dich in Hogwarts besuchen zu können. Severus sucht nach einer Möglichkeit uns hinein zu kriegen, aber wie schnell das geht, wissen wir nicht. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Und bitte lass in Zukunft die Finger von den Zaubertränken, ja? Ich weiß, dass wir dir vertrauen können, keine wirkliche Sucht zu entwickeln._

_Hallo Harry!_

_Ich musste Mr. Lupin einfach darum bitten, mir auch mal den Federkiel zu geben._

_Wie geht es dir? Wahrscheinlich ist das eine dumme Frage in Anbetracht der jüngeren Ereignisse, aber trotzdem frage ich sie mal._

_Falls es Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black möglich sein sollte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, werde ich sie vielleicht begleiten. Meine… Animagus-Verwandlung ist noch etwas… fehlerhaft. Aber wir arbeiten daran. (Und ich bin inzwischen viel besser als anfangs)._

_Ich würde gerne einmal wieder ausführlich mit dir reden. Bis demnächst, hoffentlich._

_Paddy, Remus & Percy_

Harry musste lächeln, als er den Brief komplett durchgelesen hatte.

„Gute Idee, Hedwig.", lobte er seine Eule dafür, dass sie wohl kurz nach seiner Genesung losgeflogen war um seine adoptierte Verwandtschaft zu erreichen.

Dominik indessen hatten einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und Draco betrachtete die Eule kritisch, die wegen dem Lob ihres Herrn ihre Brust heraus streckte und zu sagen versuchte: Wer ist die Meister Eule? Ich bin es!

Harry belächelte seine treue Eule und sah Dominik dann fragend an. „Danke. Gibt's sonst noch etwas?"

„Äh… nein, nein!", murmelte der Junge sofort und entfernte sich vorsichtig.

Der Zurückgebliebene runzelte seine Stirn. Hatte sich die Sache mit dem Hufflepuff schon herumgesprochen oder warum war der Slytherin so nervös?

Na, eigentlich war es egal.

„Ich gehe aufs Zimmer, Draco. Komm mit, Hedwig." Der Blonde nickte ihm als Antwort zu und sah mit an, wie er in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers entschwand.

Dort angekommen verfasste der Grünäugige zunächst einen Antwortbrief. Wenn es ging, würde Hedwig ihn noch diesen Abend überbringen. Draco würde die Eule schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rauslassen.

_Hallo an euch alle!_

_Also… Ich würde mich hier wohl an erster Stelle für die Sache mit den Tränken entschuldigen… Ich hatte nicht vor, mich selbst in ein Koma zu befördern oder mich von den Dingern abhängig zu machen! Es war lediglich so, dass ich so viel zu tun hatte und so wenig Zeit. Da schien es irgendwie praktisch, mit den Tränken am Ball zu bleiben._

_Ihr habt mein festes Versprechen, dass ich so etwas nicht noch einmal machen werde._

_Paddy: Nein, ich bin nicht dauerhaft geschädigt oder (meines Wissens nach) abhängig. Ich vermisse die Tränke zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht, abgesehen davon, dass ich plötzlich viel schneller müde bin als vorher! (Ich werde es aber nicht noch mal machen, versprochen.)_

_Remus: Ja, Professor Snape hat in seinem Unterricht immer wieder auf die Gefahren von falschem Gebrauch von Tränken hingewiesen. Aber das bekommt man gar nicht mit, wenn man die Dinger so benutzt. Ich schwör's!_

_Percy: Ich will deine Form sehen, sei drauf gefasst!_

_Und an euch alle: Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten. Und meine Briefe wurden auch nur weniger, weil ich wirklich eine Menge um die Ohren hatte (Schule, die Sache mit Ron... ich hatte doch ein wenig erzählt, oder? Und aus dem Tagespropheten habt ihr sicherlich auch etwas erfahren. Es war hier wirklich hektisch.)_

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns bald hier sehen können!_

_Grüße_

_Harry_

Zufrieden las Harry sich den Brief noch einmal durch, aber es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Die drei mussten einfach nach Hogwarts kommen können! Er freute sich richtig auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihnen… und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was es jetzt mit Percys Animagusform auf sich hatte.

„Hier, Hedwig. Denkst du, du kannst sofort wieder zurück fliegen?"

Die Eule schuhte bejahend. „Wunderbar. Flieg runter zu Draco, er wird dich schon rauslassen. Falls er's nicht versteht, zerzaus ihm sein Haar ein wenig. Dann wird er bestimmt auf dich hören!" Hedwig gurrte nochmals und flog dann aus der Tür, die Harry für sie öffnete.

Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte kurz, aber einer der Slytherins würde seine Eule schon hinaus lassen.

Und Draco konnte es wirklich nicht leiden, wenn jemand mit seinem Haar Schabernack trieb.

Harry grinste. Falls Hedwig an seiner blonden Pracht herumzupfte hatte er es verdient, allein schon dafür, dass er ihm nichts von seinem anscheinend tollen, großartigen Plan erzählte.

TXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXT

Der nächste Morgen schien ein wichtiger Morgen zu sein.

Unter den Slytherins hatte sich eine erwartungsfreudige, spannende Haltung entwickelt und selbst die jüngsten Mitglieder des Hauses sprachen nur in leisen Tönen und ließen ihre Blicke immer wieder durch die große Halle huschen, als wenn jederzeit etwas passieren konnte.

Die Spannung am Slytherintisch war so groß, das selbst die anderen Häuser und die Lehrer es bemerkten.

Während der Großteil der Lehrer und Gryffindors besorgt war, reagierten die anderen Häuser geteilt auf die Spannung. Natürlich, einige von ihnen waren auch besorgt, aber andere wurden von der Spannung angesteckt und neugierig darauf, was passieren würde, während andere wiederum mehr so aussahen, als wenn sie die Halle lieber vorsorglich schnell wieder verlassen wollten.

Harry war ebenfalls angespannt, aber eher auf die ‚Wann kann ich hier weg!' Art und Weise. Solche Überraschungen hatten für ihn noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet und eine gewisse Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sich das nicht so bald ändern würde.

Als das Ereignis dann wirklich eintrat, bemerkten viele gar nicht erst, was passiert war, da alle immer wieder zu den Slytherins schielten.

Und bei denen tat sich gar nichts.

Stattdessen war es das Kreischen vom Gryffindortisch, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Halle von der einen zur anderen Seite umschwenken ließ.

Der gesamte Tisch – oder vielmehr, die Schüler, die an ihm saßen – hatte sich in eine Ansammlung von bunten Mischwesen verwandelt. Es gab pinke Katzenmenschen mit Papageienflügeln, rot-gelb gestreifte Hundewesen mit Elephantenrüsseln und viele andere komische Wesen in verschiedenen Farben. Ron hatte sich in einen giftgrünen kleinen Zwerg mit lila Bart und einem Tomatenhut verwandelt.

Die Slytherins – und viele andere mit ihnen – grölten los vor lachen. Harry blinzelte zuerst und stimmte dann mit ein, während am Gryffindortisch das Chaos herrschte.

Vor lauter Lachen, Aufregung und Erleichterung darüber, dass diese eine Überraschung nicht ihn betraf, bekam Harry zuerst gar nicht mit, dass zwei Gryffindors sich nicht verwandelt hatten.

„FRED UND GEORGE WEASLEY!", kreischte dann plötzlich die schrille Stimme von Minerva McGonagall und abrupt verstummte die Halle während die Gryffindors ihre hektischen Schreie und Hampeleien unterbrachen um mit großen Augen auf ihre unverwandelten Hauskameraden zu starren.

Die Zwillinge für ihren Teil waren während des Durcheinander einige Schritte von ihrem Haustisch zurück gewichen und waren in eine leichte Deckung hinter ihren zwei Stühlen gegangen, die sie vor sich aufgestellt hatten. Sie grinsten zwar, aber ihre Augen waren Seltenerweise einmal ernst.

Niemand in der gesamten Halle zweifelte daran, dass diese beiden den Gryffindortisch mit irgendeiner ihrer Erfindungen verseucht hatten.

Gemurmel brach aus, allerdings nur zwischen den Gryffindors, während McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zu den beiden Gryffindors marschiert kam. Die übrigen Häuser verfolgten das Spektakel mit angehaltenem Atem.

Mit einer kleinen Ausnahme: Harry ahnte bereits, dass dieser kleine Auftritt von den Zwillingen im Voraus mit Draco abgeklärt worden war und mehr sein sollte als ein einfacher Scherz. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus behielt er Ron im Auge, der auch in grüner Zwergenform rot anlief und bald den gleichen Farbton erreicht hatte wie sein Tomatenhut.

„Das ist einer der geschmacklosesten praktischen Scherze, den ich je miterleben musste!", brüllte die Professorin, während sie marschierte. „Was sollte das, Fred, George!", brüllte auch Ron, der auf seinem Sitz auf und ab sprang und somit ein sehr amüsantes Bild abgab.

„Das war kein Scherz.", antworteten beide Weasleys gleichzeitig und stoppten somit McGonagall wenige Schritte vor ihnen.

„Wie bitte!", entfuhr es der wütenden Frau, die ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften stemmte. Ron lief noch röter an und glich nun einer überreifen Tomate, die jederzeit platzen konnte. Die Slytherins kicherten ob seins Anblicks, was den Zwerg nur noch wütender machte und ihn dazu brachte, zusätzlich zum Hüpfen auch noch mit den Armen zu wedeln. Das ganze sah jetzt wirklich aus wie der Ausschnitt eines Zwergenaufstandes mit Ron als dem obersten Aufständischem, der verzweifelt versuchte von einem Riesen bemerkt zu werden.

„Das war eine Konsequenz des nicht aushaltbarem Verhaltens unserer Mitschüler!", rief einer der Zwillinge und der andere fügte hinzu: „Weil sie sich nämlich in der letzten Zeit alle wie Paradebeispiele eines Idiotenkollektivs verhalten!"

Wieder war die Halle in aufgeregtes Gemurmel getaucht, dass sich auf allen Tischen ausbreitete wie ein Strohfeuer. Einige der Gryffindors saßen verdattert auf ihren Stühlen, noch immer in ihrer Mischwesengestalt, während andere wutentbrannt aufschrieen und auf die Zwillinge losstürzten. Unter diesen war auch Ron, der sich jedoch seines derzeitigen Körpers nicht erinnerte, vom Stuhl fiel und unter den Tisch kullerte.

Andere Gryffindors hatten jedoch nicht dieses Problem und die bunte Auswahl von verwandelten Schülern stürmte auf die Zwillinge zu – gut und gerne fünfzehn der verärgerten Schüler.

Das hatte Harry erwartet. Sein Stuhl fiel mit einem lautem Klappern zu Boden, als er über den Tisch hopste und den Zwillingen zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Die Aufschreie seiner Slytherin-Kollegen, die ihn zur Ruhe aufriefen und zurückhalten wollten wegen seiner noch angeschlagenen Gesundheit, missachtete er. Diese Idioten hätten sich doch auch denken können, dass diese Reaktion kommen würde!

Er sprang zwischen zwei Mädchen über den Ravenclawtisch und während er noch auf den Hufflepufftisch zu sprintete, stand Marcel von seinem Platz auf und hechtete ihm hinterher. Die Zwillinge zauberten schnell einige rutschige Eis- und Schleimflächen zwischen sich und ihre Verfolger und liefen Harry und dem Ravenclaw entgegen.

Einige der Verfolger rutschten auf den Flächen aus, andere schlitterten nur darüber hinweg. Die Zwillinge hopsten über den Hufflepufftisch und ihren Freunden entgegen, wo Marcel und Harry eine defensive Haltung neben ihnen einnahmen.

Dumpf hörte Harry hinter sich Draco rufen: „Mensch, bist du verrückt Potter? Blaise, beweg dich!"

Aber es gab wichtigeres zu tun.

Die Zwillinge wären doch nicht weit gekommen, mit diesen Rüpeln an ihren Fersen.

Die Schlitterpartie der Gryffindors war jäh beendet als der Scherzzauber seine Wirkung verlor und sie auf ihren normalen Beinen schnell ihre Balance wiederfanden.  
Ron, der unter dem Tisch weiter wütend hoch und runter gesprungen war knallte mit einem lauten Geräusch und einem Schmerzensruf an die Tischdecke als er abrupt wieder wuchs, worauf er angeschlagen unter dem Tisch hervor kroch.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht weiter nach hinten verziehen.", schlug Fred vor und gemeinsam kletterten die vier hinter den Hufflepufftisch zurück, wo sie von Draco, Blaise und Dominik angetroffen wurden, die gerade über den Ravenclawtisch angehechtet kamen.

„He, Tischespringen als die neustee Mode! Das ist doch mal was!", grinste George seinen Zwilling an und Draco stöhnte laut, als er diesen Kommentar hörte. „Könnt ihr beide eigentlich nie ernst sein?"

„Waren wir doch gerade schon," antwortete einer der Zwillinge, „damit ist das Monatspensum an ernstem Verhalten aufgebraucht."

Weitere Unterhaltungen wurden unterbrochen, weil eine weitere Gruppe Gryffindors sich aufgerappelt hatte und der gemischten Gruppe vor dem Ravenclawtisch zu Leibe rückte. Einige der Ravenclaws erhoben sich nun ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen und weitere Slytherins trafen zu der Gruppe um die Zwillinge. Es sah so aus, als wenn die ganze Angelegenheit einem direkten Kampf zwiscen den beiden Gruppen entgegen gehen würde und auch die in das Wirrwarr hinein rufenden Lehrer konnten nichts daran ändern, da schlicht und einfach niemand auf sie hörte.

Um es kurz zu sagen: In der großen Halle herrschte der Ausnahmezustand.

Gerade als McGonagall und einige andere Lehrer einige Paralyse-Zauber aussprechen wollten, und die Gruppe um Harry einige Schutzzauber ausgesprochen hatte, war der Kampf jäh beendet.

Ein Grollen, gefolgt von einem lauten animalischen Schrei fuhr durch die Halle und ließ die Schüler zurückschrecken. Eine Stichflamme zischte zwischen den beiden Gruppen und über die Köpfe einiger Hufflepuffs hinweg. Die Gryffindors, die teilweise mitten auf dem Hufflepufftisch standen, hasteten einige Schritte nach hinten, knallten in Stühle oder purzelten vom Tisch herunter, während die Gruppe um Harry ihre Köpfe zur Seite riss.

In der Tür der großen Halle stand der augenscheinlich braungebrannte und mit grünem Haar ausgestattete Wandeldrache Charlies. Eine seiner Hände war erhoben und eine kleine Restflamme flackerte noch aus der dicht beschuppten und leicht glänzenden Handfläche heraus.

„Das," hallte die grollende Stimme des Drachen durch die Halle, „war eine der dümmsten Aktionen, die ich je gesehen habe."


	19. Teil2 Kapitel 10

**Heaven & Hell Teil 2 Kapitel 10: Unterkunft & Pläne**

"The first duty of a revolutionary is to get away with it."  
- Abbie Hoffman  
„Die oberste Aufgabe eines Revolutionärs ist es, damit durchzukommen."

A/N: Ein großer Dank geht ein Nightwish, die das hier auf sehr kurze Notiz hin gebetat hat!

--------------------------

Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich in der Halle breit gemacht. Allerdings war es keine komplette Stille, denn während Charlie durch die Schülermassen hastete, um zu seinem Drachen zu gelangen, stapfte besagter Drache mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schüler zu. Irgendwo im Hintergrund glaubte Harry verärgertes Gemurmel von Umbridge zu hören und so subtil wie möglich schaute er sich nach der Lehrerin um. Die sauer dreinblickende Frau hielt sich am Rande des Geschehens auf, aber von der Art und Weise, wie sie dabei war, sich aufzuplustern, würde sich das bald ändern.

Andere Lehrer setzten sich in Bewegung. McGonagall fing zuerst damit an, die am Hufflepufftisch liegenden Gryffindors zu belehren.

„Eine Schande ist das! Rohe Gewalt ist kein…"

Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter. Snape eilte unterdessen zu seinen Slytherins und musterte sie finstren Blickes. Ungewollt ging ein kleines Zittern durch Harrys Körper, als der Trankmeister ihn durchdringend musterte und nach Verletzungen absuchte. Der intensive Blick des Mannes… Nein! Harry zwang sich, den Worten Snapes Beachtung zu schenken, und nicht seinen Augen.  
„Wenn einer von euch verletzt ist, könnt ihr selber zusehen, wie ihr das wieder gerade biegt - das war wirklich eine der dümmsten Aktionen, die ich je gesehen habe. Das gilt insbesondere für dich, Po-"

Der schwarzhaarige Professor kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, weil eine muskulöse Hand Harry jäh herum riss.

Plötzlich fand der Junge sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Wandeldrachen. So nah konnte er die vielen kleinen Schuppen, welche die Haut des Drachen bildeten, gut erkennen. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob die Verwandlung des Drachen so ähnlich war wie die Animagus-Verwandlung für Menschen - aber, dass er Schuppen hatte sprach eigentlich dagegen. Doch wie verwandelte der Drache sich in menschliche Gestalt?

Die Augen des Drachens gingen Harrys Form ab, während Snape sich vorsichtig, aber mit bösem Blick näherte und den Drachen misstrauisch ansah. Eine seiner Hände streckte sich nach Harry aus und verharrte kurz vor der Seite des Jungen. Dieser bekam diese schützende Bewegung seines Lehrers nur zu akut mit und fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

„Du bist unverletzt", grollte der Drache, „und dein Herzschlag hört sich nicht zu sehr beschleunigt an. Deine Atmung normalisiert sich bereits wieder." Ein Glitzern ging durch die Augen des Wesens. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Fragend sah Harry ihn an, doch die Hand wurde von seiner Schulter entfernt und der Drache wandte sich ab.

„Thakatr?" Charlie war bei ihnen angekommen und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass du dich ruhig verhalten solltest! Ruhig! Und jetzt jagst du eine Flamme quer durch die große Halle!"

Charlie schrie nicht, aber seine Stimme hielt eine ruhige Stärke, die erstaunlich war. Dennoch schien der Drache nicht von ihr beeindruckt zu sein. „Wäre es besser gewesen, sie aufeinander losgehen zu lassen? So wurde keiner verletzt."

„Es hätte aber jemand verletzt werden können.", meldete sich da die piepsige Stimme Umbridges.

Charlie, dessen Gesicht zwar von ihr abgewandt, aber in guter Sicht zu Harry war, schnitt eine entnervte Grimasse, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Mr. Weasley, ich nehme das ist ihr Haustier?"

Ein neues Glitzern trat in die Augen des Drachen, doch dieses war eher ein inneres Lodern und versprach nichts Gutes für Umbridge. So unbemerkt wie möglich schob Harry sich aus der Sichtlinie der beiden und positionierte sich hinter Severus und Draco, was die beiden Slytherin nervös bemerkten.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn sie den Ausdruck Wandeldrache benutzen würden."

Umbridge überhörte den Drachen geflissentlich und wandte sich stattdessen weiter an Charlie: „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, müssen hochmagische Haustiere und Mitglieder der Klasse von _sensiblen magischen Wesen_ sich im Ministerium melden, bevor sie sich in Großbritannien aufhalten dürfen. Also, ich glaube Ihnen gerne, dass Sie einen Drachen als Vertrauten gemeldet haben, allerdings denke ich nicht, dass die Tatsache, dass er ein Wandeldrache ist, schon beim Ministerium angekommen ist."

„Und ich denke, dass es das Ministerium nichts anzugehen hat, ob er ein Wandeldrache ist oder nicht. Was Vertraute angeht herrschen eh andere Regelungen."

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass dieses Gespräch keinen guten Ausgang nehmen würde.

„Mr. Weasley, ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass Drachen an sich schon gefährliche Bestien sind und nur unter strengen Auflagen nach Großbritannien eingeführt werden dürfen. Einen unregistrierten Wandeldrachen zu besitzen ist eine äußerst schwerwiegende Gesetzesverletzung. Diese besonders gefährlichen Wesen müssen unter konstanter Beobachtung gehalten werden."

Auf diesen Monolog Umbridges hin ließ der Drache ein lautes Schnauben hören und grollte eine für Harry unverständliche Abfolge von Lauten und Tönen, die Charlie jedoch grinsend rot werden ließen, bevor er sich mit ernstem Gesicht wieder Umbridge zuwandte.

Harry runzelte unterdessen seine Stirn. Dieser ganze Streit war nicht nur unsinnig, er ging ihm auch gewaltig auf die Nerven. Außerdem mochte er Umbridge 1 sowieso nicht. Schnell suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, um das Gespräch der beiden zu unterbrechen.

„Und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, Miss Umbridge, dass- Harry?"

Charlies Antwort fiel kurz als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich anfing zu schwanken und sich an Draco festklammerte. Der Blonde stützte seinen Freund und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's nicht so gut…", murmelte der Angesprochene und gab sein Bestes, möglichst schlapp und mitgenommen auszusehen. Sehr zum Bedauern Umbridges, die sich aufplusterte wie ein von den Hühnern übersehener Hahn, lenkte Charlie daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jugendlichen. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es am Besten, wenn dich jemand in den Krankenflügel begeleitet… die Anstrengung war vielleicht nicht gut für dich.", erklärte der Rothaarige sanft und sah Snape an. „Natürlich. Draco, Blaise, ihr bringt ihn rauf in den Krankenflügel. Professor Weasley und ich werden uns darum kümmern, dass die Halle aufgeräumt wird. Professor… Umbridge kann derweil überprüfen, ob die Rückverwandlungen der Betroffenen problemlos geblieben sind."

"Wie bitte?", plusterte Umbrdige, „Nun hören Sie, ich bin-"

„Eine Professorin dieser Schule, was bedeutet, dass Sie sich um die Schüler kümmern müssen." _Also los_ sagte Snape zwar nicht, aber sein Blick versprach lange Folterabende im Kerker, falls Umbridge nicht sofort tun würde, was er gesagt hatte. Der Effekt ging nicht an der Frau verloren und mit einem säuerlichem Blick wandte sie sich ab, um McGonagall zu helfen.

Draco und Blaise stützten den immer noch einen auf schlapp machenden Harry und eskortierten ihn aus der Halle, was viele der Slytherins mit besorgten Mienen wahrnahmen. Marcel brachte in der Zwischenzeit einige Ravenclaws dazu, ihm beim Aufräumen einiger umgekippter Stühle und heruntergefallenen Essenswaren aufzuräumen, was Professor Flitwick positiv kommentierte. Den letzten Blick, den Harry von der Halle hatte, zeigte einen großen Raum, in dessen Mitte Stühle, Teile des Essens und diverse Bücher, Zettel und anderes wild herum lagen. Die Zwillinge sowie die Gryffindors mussten das veranstaltete Chaos aufräumen und Harry war sich sicher, dass für die beiden Weasleys noch weitere Konsequenzen folgen würden.

Am Rande des Geschehens stand der Drache mit überkreuzten Armen und einem nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen waren auf Umbridge gerichtet und verhießen nichts Gutes.

„Der Drache ist komisch.", murmelte Blaise, während sie unterwegs zum Krankenflügel waren. „Aber niemand, den ich gerne verärgern würde.", kommentierte Draco bevor er wieder Harry ansah. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, ihr könnt mich loslassen." Verdutzt sahen die beiden Slytherins zu, wie der gerade eben noch schlaff durch die Gegend Schwankende sich aufrappelte und normal weiter lief. Grinsend meinte er: „Oh, ich hab nichts. Aber Umbridge hat mich genervt. Eine Minute länger und ich schwöre ich hätte einen Migräneanfall gekriegt."

„Ich dachte Migräne kriegen nur Frauen.", meinte Blaise schmunzelnd, verlor diesen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch sofort, als Harry ihm einen finsteren Blick sandte. „Dann wünsche ich _dir_ auch mal richtig heftige Kopfschmerzen. Darüber kann man nicht lachen, sage ich euch!"

Draco nickte bekräftigend. „Ja, natürlich Harry… Gehen wir trotzdem zum Krankenflügel?" Seufzend bejahte der Schwarzhaarige die Frage. Snape würde sich sicherlich bei Pomfrey erkundigen, ob er da gewesen war, daher musste er musste er sich wenigstens einmal blicken lassen. Die Krankenschwester würde ihn hoffentlich nicht lange da behalten wollen. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja nichts - er musste nur überzeugend schlapp aussehen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein, dass er in all der Aufregung fast vergessen hatte. „Und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr das Ganze mit geplant hattet. Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich das so einfach übersehen werde."

Draco und Blaise wechselten einen besorgten Blick und schwiegen den Rest des Weges.

Pomfrey stellte Harry nur ein paar oberflächliche Fragen bevor sie ihm für den restlichen Tag Ruhe und keine Anstrengung verordnete. Einen Trank konnte sie ihm verständlicherweise nicht verschreiben. „Das war sehr dumm von ihnen, Mr. Potter.", kommentierte sie jedoch, als sie erfuhr, warum Harry in diesem ‚Zustand' war, „Sie sind noch nicht richtig wieder auf den Beinen und müssen dann schon wieder so etwas machen!"

Augenrollend versprach Harry, das nächste Mal besser auf sich aufzupassen und verließ den Krankenflügel wieder, Blaise und Draco an seinen Fersen.

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker fing Harrys Wut langsam wieder an zu kochen. Was hatten die sich dabei gedacht? Ein Scherz mag ja ganz gut und schön sein, aber das war gefährlich für Fred und George! Außerdem brachte es sie in weitere Probleme, die Gryffindors würden den Zwillingen das Leben zur Hölle machen und was taten sie dann? Die Zwillinge auch im Kerker einquartieren? Ganz zu schweigen davon würden die Lehrer - vor allem McGonagall - über den ‚Scherz' erbost sein. Ziemlich erbost. Verdammt erbost. Hätten sie sich nicht einen anderen Scherz einfallen lassen können! Einen vielleicht nicht ganz so außergewöhnlichen? Oder sie hätten nicht alle Gryffindors damit erwischen können…

Aber jetzt war es so geschehen und **er** würde sich wieder darum kümmern müssen, das Problem zu beseitigen. Dabei war Draco doch nicht doof! Die Zwillinge mochten ja in ihrem Eifer die Konsequenzen übersehen haben aber Draco hätte sich derer eigentlich bewusst sein sollen!

Als die drei im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ankamen, hielt nur Harrys wütender Gesichtsausdruck die anderen anwesenden Slytherins davon ab, ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu fuhr er auch sofort seine beiden Begleiter an. „Wer von euch beiden ist auf die idiotische Idee gekommen die Zwillinge das durchführen zu lassen?"

Entsetzt starrten Draco und Blaise ihn an. „Harry,…", begann Draco, aber er hatte keine Chance zu Wort zu kommen. „Habt ihr eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht, was das alles mit sich bringt? Erst einmal kriegen die Zwillinge jetzt massig Ärger von der Seite der Lehrer - aber das geschieht ihnen fast schon recht wenn sie so eine blöde Sache planen, egal wie berechtigt sie ist. Und dann sind da noch die anderen Gryffindors! Was habt ihr vor, die Zwillinge auch hier unten zu verstecken?"

„Wir verstecken dich doch nicht!", wandte Blaise ein, aber angesichts Harrys Wut verstummte er wieder.

„Die beiden haben jetzt mehr als nur ein paar Probleme und das nur wegen so einer idiotischen Sache! Es ist mir egal wie komisch die anderen Gryffindors aussahen, den Ärger, den wir wegen dem Scherz haben werden ist diesen kurzen Humor-Effekt nicht wert gewesen! Hat euer Verstand kurz ausgesetzt während ihr das geplant habt oder wolltet ihr den Zwillingen Ärger bereiten? Die beiden hatten schon Probleme, weil sie Ron ihre Meinung gesagt hatten und jetzt so was! Verdammt noch mal!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten platzten einige der grünen Kissen im Raum. Die weißen Federn zerstoben und schwebten sanft durch das Zimmer, während um Harrys Körper kleine grüne Fünkchen sprühten. Blaise sah aus, als ob er lieber im gegenüberliegendem Teil der Burg sein würde und Draco hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Spekulation war. Die anderen Slytherins beeilten sich um die Szene möglichst schnell zu verlassen.

Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete mehrmals hörbar ein und aus. Die kleinen Fünkchen wurden weniger, bis sie schließlich gänzlich versiegten. Blaise und Draco entspannten sich wieder etwas, als klar war, dass Harrys Wutanfall zumindest vorläufig ausgestanden war.

„Damit eins klar ist: Ihr werdet nie wieder so etwas durchführen, ohne es vorher mit mir abgesprochen zu haben, ist das klar?"

„Ja Harry.", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Der Schwarzhaarige musterte seine Slytherin Freunde und nickte dann, anscheinend zu sich selbst. „Gut. Und was machen wir jetzt mit den Zwillingen? Wollt ihr sie etwa auch hier unten aufnehmen oder was habt ihr vor, um sie vor den anderen Gryffindors zu schützen?"

Blaise räusperte sich. „Um ehrlich zu sein… wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder und schnell fuhr Draco seinem Freund ins Wort: „Was wir damit meinen ist, Dumbledore und die anderen Professoren sind schon etwas… verstimmt darüber, dass ein Gryffindor hier unten haust. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht erlauben, dass die Zwillinge auch noch herunter kämen… und die Zwillinge haben uns selbst gesagt, dass sie schon einen Weg finden werden, um mit den anderen Gryffindors fertig zu werden."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um den beiden zu sagen, wie äußerst bescheuert diese Vorgehensweise war, als eine andere Stimme dies bereits tat.

„Ich hatte wirklich mehr Voraussicht und logisches Denkvermögen von euch beiden erwartet. Eine solch gefährliche Situation regelt man nicht ‚einfach so' oder ‚nebenbei'. Ich würde euch ja Strafaufgaben geben, aber mir scheint, als wenn Harry das durchaus auch tun kann."

Die drei Jungen drehten ihre Köpfe und bemerkten jetzt erst, dass Severus den Raum betreten hatte, während die anderen Slytherins geflohen waren.

„Wir… wollten dich nur etwas aufheitern.", murmelte Blaise schließlich leise und wandte sein Gesicht ab. Draco zeigte keine so offensichtliche Reue, aber es lag ein beschämter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der Harry und Severus beruhigte.

„Da das dann geklärt wäre… Der Schulleiter wünscht die Anwesenheit von euch dreien bei einem Gespräch mit den Weasley Zwillingen, Ronald und einigen anderen… und zwar jetzt."

Harry nickte und gab den beiden anderen mit einer Geste die Anweisung, ihm zu folgen. Severus drehte sich um und ging vor und die drei jüngeren folgten ihm stillschweigend.

Was wollte der Schulleiter? Hatte er endlich seinen Kopf aus dem Sand gezogen und wollte die Lage in Hogwarts beruhigen? Das wäre etwas Gutes… Harry mochte den Hogwarts Kleinkrieg nicht wirklich, er behinderte ihn zu sehr und verbrauchte Energie und Nerven. Ein klein wenig Hilfe seitens des Schulleiters wäre ungemein praktisch… auch wenn es den alten Kauz nicht unbedingt sympathischer machen würde.

Der Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters schien unendlich lang und erst als sie am Gargoyle vorbei liefen wurde Harry klar, dass es gar nicht ihr Ziel war. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihm und diskret sah er die neben sich laufenden Slytherins an und signalisierte seinen Unmut. Blaise runzelte seine Stirn und nickte leicht, während Dracos Augen sich verengten und seine Hände verkrampften. Falls ihr Professor etwas von all dem mitbekam, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Kurz nachdem sie den Gargoyle dann passiert hatten, öffnete Severus eine Tür an der rechten Korridorseite und führte die drei in einen größeren Raum, gefüllt mit einigen Tischen, Stühlen, zwei Sofas und einem Kamin. Harry erkannte schnell, dass sie im Lehrerzimmer sein mussten.

Die Tische und Stühle waren an die Seite geschoben und eine kleine Menge Leute war im Raum versammelt. Die meisten der Hauptlehrer waren da, Flitwick, Sprout, Vectra, Sinistra, McGonagall, Umbridge, etc. und natürlich Dumbledore als Schulleiter. Von den Schülern waren Hermine und Ron, die Zwillinge, Marcel, eine Hufflepuff namens Susan Bones und die drei gerade angekommenen anwesend. Die Lehrer waren in einer Art Halbkreis versammelt, mit den Schülern ihnen gegenüber. Kaum, dass Harry sich die Versammelten einmal angesehen hatte gab er den beiden Slytherins neben sich auch schon ein - für alle - deutliches Handzeichen und stellte sich ebenfalls den Lehrern gegenüber. Draco nahm seine rechte, Blaise seine linke Flanke. Beide standen einen Schritt hinter ihm und verschränkten ihre Arme. Severus gesellte sich zu den Lehrern und stellte sich neben Professor Sinistra.

Die Zwillinge hatten nicht ihr übliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, schienen aber auch nicht besonders nervös oder ängstlich zu sein, was Harry als gutes Zeichen auffasste. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dumbledore zu sprechen anfing:

„Das hat jetzt lange genug angedauert. Und ich meine mit diesen Worten nicht den vorhin stattgefundenen Streich - auch wenn dieser ebenfalls mehr als unpassend war. Ich spreche von den Prügeleien, Verhexungen und Flüchen, die in letzter Zeit zwischen den Schülern dieser Schule ausgetauscht wurden."

Harry musste zugeben, dass es doch interessant war, dass Dumbledore jetzt etwas wegen dem 'Hogwartskrieg' unternahm. Bis jetzt schienen die Lehrer - bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - die sich steigernde Spannung mehr oder weniger ignoriert zu haben.

Nacheinander musterte Dumbledore die anwesenden Schüler. „Diese Streiterein werden aufhören. Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass die treibenden Kräfte dahinter sowohl Mr. Potter als auch Mr. Weasley sind. Und ich verlange von euch, dass ihr hier und jetzt zu einer Einigung kommt."

Harry spürte eine schwache Bewegung neben ihm und hielt sofort seine Hand vor Dracos Brust, als der Malfoy nach vorne springen und etwas sagen wollte.

„Keiner von uns wollte eine Reihe von Prügeleien starten, Professoren. Wie ich Ron bereits vor Monaten gesagt habe: Solange er uns in Ruhe lässt, tun wir gar nichts. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum ich den Turm verlassen habe - es war unmöglich dort oben zu schlafen, ohne das mir etwas gestohlen oder ich angegriffen wurde!"

Ron sah so aus, als wenn er mit einigen bestimmten Worten antworten wollte, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

Draco nahm indessen seinen Platz an Harrys Seite wieder ein und der Schwarzhaarige konnte seine Hand zurück nehmen. Es war Hermine, die zögerlich auf Harrys Ausspruch antwortete: „Schulleiter, Harry hat… ein bisschen recht. Die Gryffindors haben in letzter Zeit die Slytherins wirklich… besonders provoziert."

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal durch den Bart. „Dann sollten sie das vielleicht unterlassen, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in Zukunft davon ablassen werden, unnötige Schlägerein anzufangen?"

Der Rothaarige nickte gezwungen, auch wenn er sehr angestrengt dabei aussah.

Der alte Zauberer fuhr fort: „Und natürlich können wir die jahrhunderte alten Regeln von Hogwarts nicht weiterhin brechen - das heißt, sobald sich die Lage beruhigt hat, erwarte ich, dass Mr. Potter wieder in den Turm zieht."

Sechs Stimmen antworteten gleichzeitig mit einem lauten ‚Nein': Die Zwillinge, die ‚drei' Slytherins und Ron selbst. Dumbledore trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück, als er die aufgebrachten Stimmen hörte und mehrere andere Professoren schauten die Jugendlichen ungläubig an.

Es war Marcel, der sich räusperte und höflich einwand: „Schulleiter Dumbledore, so wie es aussieht war das Verlassen des Turms eigentlich eine gute Idee von Harry. Die Gryffindors würden nur noch unruhiger werden, wenn er wieder zurückkehre."

Es entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den Professoren, ob und inwieweit Harry im Kerker leben durfte. 'War das nicht schon längst geregelt?', fragte der adoptierte Slytherin sich indessen und verschränkte seine Arme.

Draco schien der Diskussion zu Folgen und anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes erkannte Harry bereits, dass der Blonde für alle möglichen Eventualitäten Argumente bereit legte. Blaise hatte unterdessen die anderen anwesenden Schüler ins Auge gefasst und musterte sie misstrauisch.

Marcel fing mit den Zwillingen ein leises Gespräch an, dessen Inhalt Fred und George wohl schockte, denn sie starrten sich entgeistert an.

Ron funkelte Harry böse an, während Hermine beruhigend auf ihn einzureden schien - und Susan Bones stand einfach nur verloren da und sah so aus, als wenn sie am liebsten wo anders sein wollte.

Harry für seinen Anteil fühlte sich relativ unbeteiligt. Dumbledores Entscheidung würde er, falls sie negativ ausfiel, sowieso nicht beachten und was konnte der alte Mann schon tun? Ihm Strafaufgaben geben, sicherlich, aber von der Schule würde er keinesfalls verwiesen werden, das stand fest. Und um die Strafaufgaben würde man sich dann kümmern können, wenn und falls sie kamen...

Die Konferenz der Lehrer schien dann endlich beendet zu sein und von Severus zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck her, dachte Harry, dass es gut ausgegangen war.

Dumbledore räusperte sich noch einmal und sprach dann die wieder still gewordenen Schüler an: „Da hier eine besondere Situation vorliegt, werden wir in diesem Fall einige Ausnahmen von den eigentlichen Regeln machen... Mr. Potter wird im Kerker bleiben können. Alle von ihm verdienten oder verlorenen Hauspunkte werden jedoch weiterhin für Gryffindor gelten. Aufgrund von Fragen der Bevorzugung wird er jedoch an keinerlei Wettstreit der Häuser teilnehmen können, wie Quidditch."

Der Schwarzhaarige Ex-Gryffindor nickte. Das waren für ihn akzeptable Regeln. Als wenn er Quidditch spielen wollte- oder Zeit dafür hatte! Mit einem Besen zu fliegen war eine Sache und sehr entpsannend, aber ein so zeitraubender Sport...?

„Nun kommen wir zu ihnen, Mr. und Mr. Weasley.", fuhr Dumbledore, an die Zwillinge gewandt, fort, „Ihre heutige Aktion zeigt deutlich, dass in ihrem Haus einige Probleme herrschen. Teilweise sind diese mit den anderen bereits angesprochenen verbunden, aber mir scheint, als wenn es auch individuelle Probleme gibt. Von nun an wird es keine Streiche wie den heutigen mehr geben. Verwandlung und Transformation von Körper, vorallem von komplexen Lebewesen wie einem Menschen, sind äußerst gefährlich und sollten in so einem Ausmaß keinesfalls Mittels eines Streiches werden. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Die Zwillinge nickten und bejahten. Sie versprachen sogar, nie wieder so einen Streich auszuführen, weder jetzt noch im späteren Leben. Harry kam nicht umhin, zu denken, dass die Zwillinge gerade gehörig am Flunkern waren.

„Und nun…" Dumbledore schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Einige der Professoren haben Bedenken darüber geäußert, inwiefern der Streit innerhalb des Gryffindorhauses sich auf die Hausmitglieder auswirken wird."

Harry verstand sofort, was Sache war: Dumbledore wollte wissen, was mit Fred und George passieren würde.

„Professor?" Alle Blicke ruhten auf Marcel Romanov, der ruhig und gelassen neben den Zwillingen stand. Vom Tonfall seiner Stimme und der Körperhaltung her machte er sich keine Sorgen darüber, Dumbledore unterbrochen zu haben, im Gegenteil, er wirkte wie immer ruhig und gefasst.

Überhaupt fiel Harry in diesem Moment auf, dass er Marcel nur selten besonders emotional gesehen hatte. Selbst vorhin, in der großen Halle, war er mit kaltem Kalkül vorgegangen und hatte seine Schutzzauber strategisch um Harry herum errichtet.

„Ja, Mr. Romanov?"

Marcels Stimme war ruhig und eben, wenn auch fast schon etwas zu emotions- und tonlos.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass, um etwas Ruhe in die Angelgenheit zu bringen und um neue Einigkeit zwischen den Häusern hervorzurufen, einige Schüler aus Gryffindor ausquartiert werden. Die Zwillinge könnten beispielsweise bei uns im Ravenclaw-Turm unterkommen."

Die Zwillinge nickten bekräftigend und fügten in einigen schnellen, abwechselnd gesprochenen Sätzen hinzu, dass sie ihr bestes Verhalten an den Tag legen und niemanden stören würde. Das Ganze sollte wohl beruhigend und ernst wirken, mutete aber durch die Angewohnheit der beiden, ihre Sätze gegenseitig zu vervollständigen und ihre Gestik untereinander aufzuteilen, eher komisch an.

So unterbrach Dumbledore sie dann schließlich auch, als sich auf den Gesichtern einiger Professoren bereits leicht genervte Linien abzeichneten. Den Zwillingen zu folgen, wenn sie so sprachen, war mehr als anstrengend.

„Also gut. Ich sehe, hier werden unkonventionelle Methoden von Nöten sein, um die Lage zu bereinigen.", brummte der alte Zauberer in seinen Bart. Professor Flitwick meldete sich zögerlich zu Wort. „Die beiden Jungen könnten durchaus im Turm unterkommen, Albus. Sofern sie sich ordentlich benehmen, sehe ich keinen Grund, das abzulehnen."

Der alte mann nickte langsam. „Nun gut. Die Herren Weasley werden ab heute Abend vorerst im Ravenclawturm untergebracht. Die Hauselfen werden ihr Gepäck herüber bringen und sie beide den Rest ihrer Schulsachen selbst. Sollte jedoch auch nur eine einzige Beschwerde bei einem Professor eingereicht werden, oder ein Streich gespielt werden von euch beiden, werden Sofortmaßnahmen erfolgen."

Grinsend nickten die Zwillinge und willigten ein.

Harry erfasste ein... erleichtertes Gefühl. Marcel, davon war er überzeugt, würde dafür sorgen, dass Rons Truppe nicht an die Zwillinge herankam. Der Ravenclaw indess strich sich mit einer Hand kurz durch sein Haar und ordnete eine Falte in seiner Schulrobe. Danach legte er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen.

In diesem Moment versuchte Harry etwas. Es war länger her, dass er eine seiner... besonderen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte. Seine 'Empathie'.

Vorsichtig streckte er das aus, was er seine Fühler nannte. Er hatte noch immer keine absolute Kontrolle über diese Fähigkeit und musste aufpassen, nicht zu viel aufzunehmen.

Als erstes spürte er Draco und Blaise und 'las' sie nur oberflächlich. Draco strahlte ein zufriedenes Gefühl aus, gepaart mit einer gewissen Spannung, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass er wieder etwas plante. Blaise hingegen hatte ein zwiespältiges Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Besorgnis in ihm.

Langsam erstreckte Harry den Fühler bis zu Marcel. Eine Tat, die er im Nachhinein nicht hätte tun sollen.

Zuerst kam die Kälte. Dann eine allesfressende Schwärze und schließlich erschien vor Harrys Augen, die auf Marcel gerichtet waren, eine rotpulsierende Aura, die den jungen Zauberer umgab. Die Aura war in ihrer Farbe noch angenehm, aber was von ihr ausging, war nichts dergleichen. Sie war nicht böse, sondern vielmehr einfach gefährlich. Tödlich.

Und sie wob sich um Marcel wie eine Art Kokon. Der Ravenclaw war von ihr eingehüllt und schien gleichzeitig an ihr zu ersticken als auch in ihr aufzugehen.

Außerdem machte es die Aura fast unmöglich für Harrys Sinne, den Braunhaarigen 'lesen' zu können. Ein dumpfes Spannungs- und Glücksgefühl war wahrnehmbar, aber alles wurde gedrosselt durch diese Aura.

Schwindelgefühl und ein flauer Magen signalisierten Harryy, dass er seine Fühler schnellstens wieder einziehen sollte. Sobald die Aura von seinen Augen verschwunden war, besserte sich sein zustand wieder, aber ein leichtes Brechgefühl blieb.

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er noch, mit einem Ohr zu zuhören, wie Dumbledore irgendwelchen Mist über besseres Verständnis zwischen den Häusern von sich gab und die Schüler dann auf ihren Weg schickte. Während Hermine, Ron und Susan Bones ihrer Wege gingen, machten die anderen Schüler sich auf in den Kerker, weil Harry ihnen signalisiert hatte, mit ihnen reden zu müssen.

Es herrschte Schweigen, bis sie den eigentlichen Kerker betreten und den Schulleiter weit hinter sich gelassen hatten. In einem der vielen Räume im Kerker, dann wandte sich Harry erst an die anderen:

„Als aller erstes: Das war zwar sehr amüsant, Fred-George, aber auch genauso riskant und gefährlich! Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr so was plant, sorgt dafür, dass ihr auch heil wieder raus kommt, alles klar? Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass Marcel euch zu Hilfe gekommen ist!"

Die Zwillinge waren von Harrys Schelte mehr getroffen als von der, der Professoren. „Harry... das sollte doch nur ein Denkzettel sein.", murmelte einer von ihnen und der andere: „Aber wir versprechen, so etwas von jetzt an besser durch zu denken."

Zufrieden nickte der Schwarzhaarige. „Hoffentlich tut ihr das." An Marcel gerichtet sprach er weiter: „Vielen Dank, dass du den Zwillingen geholfen hast. Die Lehrer hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht erlaubt, sie auch noch in den Kerker zu holen."

Der Braunhaarige lächelte leicht. „Kein Problem. Wir haben auch noch etwas Platz bei uns im Turm, das sollte funktionieren."

Draco musterte den ruhigen Ravenclaw. „Du hast uns jetzt schon öfters geholfen, Romanov."

Das Lächeln des Braunhaarigen wurde etwas größer. „In der Tat. Ich hege keine große Sympathie Ronald Weasley gegenüber. Er ist ein selbstgefälliger Idiot."

„Wahre Worte.", nickte Draco.

Harry stand dem Ravenclaw jetzt skeptischer gegenüber. Was auch immer diese Aura war, es gefiel ihm nicht - er wusste zu wenig darüber und was es über Marcel aussagte. Doch war es eine Tatsache, dass der Braunhaarige ihnen half. Und letztendlich war die Aura sowieso egal, wenn er schlussendlich dafür einen starken Helfer bekam. Denn das die Aura auch von Macht zeugte, war Harry bereits klar.

„Auf alle Fälle vielen Dank, Marcel. Wir-" Harry blieben die Worte abrupt im Hals stecken, als Marcel eine Hand austreckte und seine Wange berührte. Die drei Finger, die direkten Kontakt mit seiner Haut hatten, fühlten sich kalt an. Ein komischer Ausdruck überkam das Gesicht des Ravenclaws und Draco sowie Blaise nahmen eine drohende Haltung ein, während die Zwillinge vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück traten.

„Falls du mich gebrauchen kannst, sag mir bescheid. Ich schwöre dir meine Treue." Mit diesen ominösen Worten ließ Marcel wieder ab von Harrys Wange und verließ den Raum in wenigen Schritten. Zurück blieben fünf sehr verwirrte junge Männer.

„Irgendwie sind nicht mehr ganz so froh, dass wir bei ihm im Turm wohnen werden," murmelte Fred, während George einen Arm um ihn schlang. Draco überkreuzte seine Arme und runzelte seine Stirn, während Blaise vorsichtig Harry untersuchte und sicher stellte, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen auch nichts fehlte.

Harry sah ihn böse an und der Slytherin stoppte mit seiner Untersuchung.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Er hat nur meine Wange angefasst."

„Für manches kann das ausreichen.", war Blaises Antwort, „Und der Blick..."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. „Seine Finger waren kalt." „Kalt?"

Er nickte Draco zu. „Sehr kalt."

-----------------------

„Du hast WAS?"

„Hör auf mit deinem Kreischen du undankbares Etwas!"

„Undankbar? UNDANKBAR? Weil du dich diesem... diesem... Biest anbietest!"

„Nenn ihn nie wieder Biest! Und ich erinnere dich daran, dass du nur hier bist, weil per Gesetz Zwillinge, wenn möglich, auf eine Schule sollen! Du hättest die Aufnahme in Hogwarts niemals durch deine eigenen Fähigkeiten geschafft!"

„Fähigkeiten, nennst du das also, deine Abnormalitäten? Fähigkeiten? Das ich nicht lache! Ich dachte immer, du wärest nur etwas anders deswegen aber jetzt sehe ich es ja - du bist genauso eine BESTIE, wie man deinesgleichen immer nennt!"

„Zügel deine Zunge! Du bist vielleicht meine Schwester, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, dir Einhalt zu gebieten!"

„Einhalt! DIR muss Einhalt geboten werden! Reicht es nicht aus, dass du für dein Leben lang etwas Minderwärtiges in dir trägst, musst du dich jetzt auch noch an das Böse verkaufen?"

„Jetzt wirst du dramatisch. Er ist nicht das Böse und verkaufen tue ich mich schon gar nicht. Aber wenn DU mir - ihm! - noch einmal in die Quere kommst, dann werde ich dir zeigen, dass meine 'Abnormalität' nicht das einzige ist, was mich anders als deine kleinhirnigen Freunde macht!"

„Du... du drohst mir? Nicht nur so, sondern wirklich? Du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr? Du tust es! Man sollte dich... aber warte. Was meinst du, was dich sonst noch anders macht? WAS hast du noch getan?"  
„Nichts, dass dich etwas angehen würde, Schwester. Stell dich nicht in den Weg, sonst wird dich jemand zur Seite räumen müssen."

Blinzelnd setzte sich Carmen Zabini in ihrem Bett auf und schaute verwirrt durch den Raum. Das war schon der dritte derartige Traum, den sie gehabt hatte. Ihre Augen reibend stieg sie aus dem Mett und sah auf ihre magische Uhr.

Drei Uhr morgens. Was für eine unangenehme Zeit. Und das wo sie doch erst um Mitternacht im Bett war, weil Harry noch eine Besprechung der älteren Slytherins anberaumt hatte, als Konsequenz auf den Streich der Zwillinge und deren Verlegung.

Warum mussten diese Träume sie aber immer auch zur falschen Zeit stören? Den Sinn hinter ihrer zugegebenermaßen schwachen seherischen Gabe verstand sie eh nicht, doch noch nie vorher hatte sie so zusammenhängende Träume. Normalerweise sah sie nur vereinzelt Visionen über Vergangenes und Dinge aus der Zukunft, dann jedoch ohne Zusammenhang und große Bedeutung.

Diese Träume aber tauchten immer wieder auf und immer wieder ging es um einen Bruder und eine Schwester, auch wenn sie deren Gesichter nie sehen konnte. Vielmehr schien sie hinter einer verschlossenen Tür zu stehen und deren Gespräche zu belauschen.

Und in jedem Traum war dieses Gefühl... das Gefühl der Wichtigkeit. Diese Träume hatten tatsächlich Bedeutung, eine große sogar. Doch wie konnte sie die verstehen? Sie wusste nicht einmal, um wen es sich handelte und was gemeint war!

Nur eins wusste sie: Diese Träume waren weder aus der Vergangenheit noch aus der Zukunft. Sie waren aus dem Jetzt, der Gegenwart. Allein das war untypisch.

Seufzend kramte sie ein Buch aus ihrem Nachhtisch hervor und zauberte ein kleines Leselicht herbei. Es würde eh dauern, bis sie wieder einschlafen konnte.

------------------------

Der Einzug von Fred und George ins Territorium der Ravenclaws verlief ohne große Hindernisse. Einige Mitlgieder des Hauses sahen die bekannten Streichespieler und Unruhestifter misstrauisch an, doch die meisten ließen sie einfach in Ruhe. Die Zwillinge ihrerseits hielten ihr Versprechen und versuchten, den Ravenclaws möglichst nicht im Weg zu sein.

Die gespannte Stimmung im Unterricht blieb bestehen, auch wenn die Kämpfe und Pöbeleien in den Gängen und Klassenzimmern zurück gingen. Harry besuchte den Unterricht natürlich noch nicht und beschäftigte sich stattdessen mit seinem anderen Training.

Die schwerste Woche hatte jedoch wohl Carmen Zabini. Die Slytherin wurde nun schon nächtlich mit Visionen über Gespräche traktiert, nicht nur von denen der beiden Geschwister. In ihren Träumen lauschte sie auch einer Art Schwindler, der wohl kein großes Glück im Leben hatte und einer Art Elitekämpfergruppe half. So jedenfalls hörte es sich an. Der Name des Schwindlers schin Gus zu sein, allerdings war sie sich da nicht sicher.

Eine andere Person, die sie belauschte, war eine Squib, die in einer Muggelgegend wohnte. Sie schien aus einem gewissen Grund dort gewesen zu sein und wollte den Ort jetzt verlassen, um einen neuen 'Auftrag' auszuführen.

Es war frustrierend, die Sache mit diesen Träumen. Nach zwei Tagen war sich Carmen sicher, dass diese Träume nicht ihre eigenen Visionen waren. Sie war einfach keine so gute Seherin und allein die Häufigkeit der Träume ließ sie fast verrückt werden. Sie konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie man sich fühlen musste, wenn man jede Nacht solche Visionen hatte.

Aber wenn es nicht ihre eigenen waren, blieben nur noch zwei andere Möglichkeiten übrig: Entweder sie spürte aus Versehen die Visionen eines anderen, mächtigen Sehers - was sie bezweifelte, da sie selbst dafür zu schwach war - oder ein mächtiger Seher schickte ihr die Visionen.

Wieso? Zu welchem Zweck?

Was wollte der Seher damit erreichen?

Und wer war dieser Seher!

Es war bereits halb fünf, als Carmen endlich wieder in den Schlaf sank. Trotz ihrer Besorgnis hatte sie Harry noch nicht Bericht erstattet über die seltsamen Visionen. Das lag nicht daran, dass sie Angst hatte oder verunsichert war - sie wollte nur erst Informationen haben, bevor sie den jungen Grauen Lord damit störte. Außerdem hatte Draco selbst explizit verlangt, dass niemand Harry behelligen sollte, sofern nicht ein triftiger Grund vorlag. Und das war hier ja nun nicht der Fall, es ging ja schließlich um wildfremde Personen.

--------------------------------

Carmen war nicht die einzige Person, die Probleme mit ihrem Schlaf hatte. Auch Harry fühlte sich in den letzten Tagen wieder komisch, wenn er erwachte, als wenn sein Schlaf nicht so erholsam gewesen wäre, wie er hätte sein sollen. Er erinnerte sich jedoch nie an Alpträume oder ähnliches und auch sonst entdeckte er nichts Komisches an sich. Letztendlich tat er es einfach als eine vorübergehende Phase ab.

Die Stimmung von Umbridge 1, oder, wie Therese sie nannte, Kröti, hatte sich ebenfalls dramatisch verschlechtert. Charlie schien ihr neues Lieblingsziel zu sein, was Schikanen und unbegründete Fehler anging. Keine Minute ließ sie von ihm ab. Es schien fast, als wenn sie fanatisch war, was Wesen wie den Wandeldrachen anging, der Charlies Vertrauten darstellte. Fanatisch in einem ungemein lästigen und schlechtem Sinne.

Sie war nichs wie ihre Schwester.

Therese war höflich und nett, wenn Harry auch ihren Geschmack was Einrichtung anging nicht teilen konnte. Sie hatte Harry bereits erklärt, dass sie ihn keineswegs für verrückt halte, und es völlig normal sei, wenn ein Heranwachsender sich während seines Lebens in dumme Situationen brachte und neue Wege suchte. Seine Kleidungs- und Freundeswahl war für sie kein alarmierendes Anzeichen.

„Ach Merlin, ich habe doch damals auch verschiedene gute Freunde gehabt. Manchmal passiert so etwas eben."; hatte sie lachend gesagt.

Therese erklärte ihm während der Gespräche jedoch auch, dass er ein gewisses „Potenzial" besaß, eine Psychose zu entwickeln. „In gewissem Sinne hat das jeder Mensch.", hatte sie gesagt, „Mit dem richtigen ‚Antrieb' oder ‚Auslöser' kann aus jedem Menschen ein Wahnsinniger werden."

Dumbledore würde sich wundern, wenn Therese ihm ihre Ergebnisse vorlegen würde. Momentan jedoch hatte er immer noch „Therapie" und würde auch in der kommenden Woche bei ihr erscheinen müssen. Dann jedoch abends, da er tagsüber wieder am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen würde. Nur schonen würde er sich noch müssen, wie Pomfrey gesagt hatte. Das bedeutete, dass er wenig Zauber aussprechen durfte und besonders mächtige lieber erst später zu probieren hatte.

Severus Snape wurde von Harry mit höchster Konzentration ignoriert und er war froh, nicht in den Unterricht zu müssen diese Woche. Mehrmals hatte er sich jetzt schon dabei erwischt, dem Mann hinterher zu starren, wenn er ihn in den Gängen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum sah. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Der Trankmeister war älter, reicher und einfach nicht auf Harrys Level. Warum konnte er jetzt nicht aufhören, ihn zu bemerken? Ab nächster Woche würde auch sein Extra-Unterricht bei Severus wieder anfangen! Was sollte er denn da tun!

Spät am Montagabend der zweiten Schulwoche nach den Weihnachtsferien saß Harry gemütlich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. In einer Stunde war ein Treffen der kleinen Gruppe von Anhängern des Grauen Lords und er musste diesen Brief vorher noch beantworten.

_Harry,_

_ich hoffe, du hast dich inzwischen ausreichend von den hektischen Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen erholt. Erneut möchte ich dir Nachricht wegen einem Treffen zwischen uns beiden schicken.  
Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du dich in die Ritualmagie vertieft hast, doch kann ein Schüler wie du an einer schulischen Einrichtung wie dieser natürlich nur bedingt praktische Erfahrung sammeln. Ich wollte dir eine Gelegenheit bieten, dein Können zu verbessern und erste **wirkliche** Erfahrung mit magischen Ritualen zu machen  
Diese Gelegenheit hat sich zufällig ergeben und es würde mich immens freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest. Ich spreche vom Mittwochabend, ungefähr gegen zehn Uhr abends. Den genauen Treffpunkt würde ich dir mitteilen, sobald du eingewilligt hast.  
Da wir uns für die Übung in den Wald begeben werden, kann ich Bedenken deinerseits aufgrund deiner Verfassung durchaus verstehen. Natürlich werde ich keinen Groll hegen, solltest du ausschlagen, ich versichere dir jedoch, dass deine Sicherheit gewährleistet ist._

_Mit besten Grüßen,  
Visal Vadal Lucard_

Draco würde Harry in Grund und Boden diskutieren, wenn er jetzt in den verbotenen Wald marschieren würde, um ein schwarzmagisches Ritual durchzuführen. Mit einer Person, die er nicht mal richtig kannte, nur aus dem Unterricht und Briefen heraus! Selbst Severus mochte Lucard nicht, das sollte schon etwas heißen.

‚Allerdings', sagte Harry geistig sich selbst, ‚mag Severus auch nicht Sirius und Sirius ist ein guter Freund.'

Was also sollte er tun?

Sie brauchten die Ritualmagie, um ihren Stützpunkt zu schützen… ihre weiteren Stützpunkte, wenn es nach Harry ging und der Stille Fürst mehr Einfluss gewann. Außerdem juckte es ihm in den Fingern, endlich eines der vielen Rituale, von denen er gelesen hatte, auszuprobieren. Teile der Rituale, wie bestimmte Teilzauber oder Gesänge zu üben war eine Sache… aber ein ganzes Ritual? Wo man jederzeit die schwarze Magie in ihm feststellen konnte? Er hatte schon vor seinem Zusammenbruch das Problem gehabt, dass er nur schleppend praktische Übung in allen schwarzmagischen Bereichen machen konnte! Wenn Lucard einen Weg kannte, unbemerkt ein Ritual durchzuführen, dann sollte er die Chance ergreifen!

Überzeugt griff er nach seinem Federkiel und schrieb die Antwort.

_Professor Lucard,_

_es würde mich freuen, Sie auf einen Ausflug in den Wald zu begleiten. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass mein derzeitig leicht geschwächter Zustand keine Behinderung darstellt und erwarte die praktische Übung bereits mit großer Vorfreude.  
Falls bestimmte Dinge für das Ritual benötigt werden, die ich mitbringen soll, müssten Sie mir dies jedoch bereits so früh wie möglich, am besten Morgen am Dienstag, schon sagen, da ich Mittwoch bis spät abends Unterricht habe.  
Ich freue mich auf Mittwochabend,_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,  
Harry Potter_

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis versiegelte Harry den Brief und brachte ihn noch vor dem Treffen seiner kleinen Gruppe hinauf in den Eulenturm. Dafür blieb gerade noch genug Zeit.

-----------------------

Als Harry - als letzter - in ihrem Konferenzraum ankam, stellte er überrascht fest, dass ihre Gruppe sich um eine Person erweitert hatte.

Neben Charlie stand, an die Wand gelehnt, der Viperzahn mit den grünen Haaren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien von seiner Umgebung kaum Notiz zu nehmen. Die Zwillinge unterhielten sich mit ihrer Schwester, die jetzt ‚alleine' als Weasley im Turm hauste und neben ihnen saß der schüchterne Neville, welcher dem Drachen hin und wieder einen nervösen Blick zuwarf.

Draco und Blaise diskutierten angeregt etwas mit Carmen und Charlie, wobei der Weasley seine Worte mit ausladenden Gesten unterstrich und den armen Blaise ein paar Mal fast am Kopf traf.

Alles in allem hätte dies hier das Treffen einer kleinen Schülergruppe mit ihrem Lehrer zu außerschulischem Zwecke sein können und nicht das einer ungesetzlichen Aufstandsgruppe.

„Na endlich, Harry!", riefen die Zwillinge und grinsten den sogenannten Fürsten an. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte kurz und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.

Sofort sprach Charlie ihn an: „Harry, ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung, dass ich meinen Vertrauten mitgebracht habe. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass er jemals etwas verraten wird… Drachen sind schweigsamer als Menschen und er wird dich ebenso wie ich unterstützen."

Die anderen hatten ihre Gespräche unterbrochen und der Drache seine Augen geöffnet. Sie blickten Harry ruhig entgegen und erstaunt stellte dieser fest, dass sie ihre Farbe geändert hatten. Jetzt leuchteten sie in einem sanften Orange-Rot.

„Ich vertraue deiner Meinung in diesem Punkt, Charlie und freue mich, deinen Vertrauten auf meiner Seite zu haben.", war Harrys Antwort. Der Drache lächelte leicht und nickte ihm kurz zu, sagte sonst jedoch nichts.

„Allerdings," fügte Harry an, „würde ich demnächst lieber vorher über neue Mitglieder informiert werden und sie nicht erst bei einem Treffen sehen." Entschuldigend nickte Charlie.

„Da wollten wir gleich vorschlagen," meinte Fred, „dass wir auch Bill dazu holen.", beendete George den Satz.

Anscheinend hatten sie das Thema bereits vorher angesprochen, den Draco rollte wissend mit seinen Augen. „Wie es aussieht möchte fast der ganze Weasley Clan sich dir anschließen.", kommentierte er trocken.

„Hey, Bill ist ein Fluchbrecher," verteidigte Charlie seinen älteren Bruder, „seine Fähigkeiten sind sehr nützlich. Er ist gut bei dem, was er tut und würde Harry garantiert unterstützen. Natürlich hat er vom Stillen Fürst gehört, ich habe ihn mal dazu ausgefragt. Grundsätzlich wäre er auch für mehr Rechte von Werwölfen und anderen unterdrückten Rassen. Weder das Ministerium noch Voldemort sind eine attraktive Gruppe für ihn. Am ehesten hätte er sich wohl Dumbledore angeschlossen, aber wenn wir ihn mit dieser vierten Möglichkeit konfrontieren, wird er sich dir garantiert anschließen."

So wie es aussah hatte Charlie wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht, ob man Bill dazuholen konnte.

Im Grunde war Harry dafür. Bill war ein Erwachsener, wenn auch ein junger Erwachsener und sie brauchten zwingend mehr Mitglieder als nur Schüler.

„Ich würde gerne Bill einmal aushorchen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, und danach die Entscheidung fällen."

Damit waren die Zwillinge und Charlie einverstanden. „Außerdem," fuhr Harry fort, „möchte ich ebenfalls jemanden gerne an Bord holen sozusagen. Natürlich werde ich auch diese Personen erst aushorchen…"

„Wer ist es?", wollte Neville sofort wissen.

„Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Percy Weasley."

Draco stöhnte. "Noch ein Weasley. Nur Weasleys. Warum gibt es so viele Weasleys?"

Die Zwillinge lachten und Ginny musste schmunzeln. Charlie verzog sein Gesicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein gibt es so viele von uns, weil unsere Mutter nicht mitkriegte, dass ihr damaliger Lieblingstee starke, fruchtbarkeitsanregende Eigenschaften hatte. Nachdem sie aufhörte, ihn zu trinken, gab es auch keine Überraschungsschwangerschaften mehr."

Draco blinzelte. „Danke. Das waren mehr Informationen als ich eigentlich haben wollte. Obwohl es irgendwie amüsant ist…" Der Blonde grinste.

„Ähm, Harry… Ist das denn sicher? Ich meine… Sirius Black, Percy?" Neville brachte die Namen der jeweiligen Personen nur stotternd heraus, weil die anwesenden Weasleys im kalte Blicke zusandten. „Percy ist immer noch ein ganz normaler Mensch, Neville. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz normal… aber er ist nicht plötzlich das Böse in Person geworden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns gut helfen kann. Und Sirius und Remus sind die letzten lebenden Freunde meiner Eltern… allein deshalb hätte sich lieber auf meiner Seite des Schlachtfeldes."

Das verstand jeder der Anwesenden und auch der Drache nickte bekräftigend.

„Diese Organisation braucht mehr Mitglieder, auch ältere.", brummte der Drache von seiner Stelle an der Wand, „Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie viel ihr bereits geschafft habt, wenn man euer Alter bedenkt - jetzt seht mich nicht so finster an, das entspricht den Tatsachen. Es ist nicht normal, dass Jugendliche eures Alters ein Familienhaus ungesehen überfallen und einem angesehenem Mitglied der Gesellschaft unerkannt Schaden zufügen können."

„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?", hakte Draco nach.

Sich von der Wand abstoßend nahm der Drache neben Charlie Platz.

„Was ihr bisher geleistet habt, ist gut. Sehr gut. Aber es reicht nicht aus, um eure Partei wirklich kriegsfähig zu machen. Ein Kleinkrieg hier in Hogwarts ist eine Sache - aber eine kindische, die anders zu bewältigen ist als ‚die große weite Welt'. Ihr braucht Informationen, einen festen Plan, der mehr als nur ein bloßes Ziel ist sondern auch den Weg dorthin beinhaltet und vor allem braucht ihr massig Anhänger - ohne werdet ihr nichts erreichen."

Harry nickte. Der Drache sprach die Wahrheit, sie waren keineswegs in der Lage, wirklich in das Geschehen des Krieges einzugreifen. Auf sich aufmerksam machen… das konnten sie, aber es steckte keine wirkliche Macht dahinter.

Der Drache hatte noch mehr zu sagen:

„Euer erster Angriff war sowohl schlecht als auch gut. Schlecht, weil ihr damit auf euch aufmerksam gemacht habt, ohne die nötige Rückendeckung für die möglichen Konsequenzen zu haben. Glücklicherweise konnte der Angriff nicht zurückverfolgt werden.  
Gut war es jedoch deswegen, weil ihr so auch ins Interesse und Licht der Öffentlichkeit gerückt sein. Mögliche Anhänger können jetzt nicht nur von vagen Gerüchten angelockt werden, sondern von Tatsachen. Das ist ein immenser Vorteil. Ihr seid noch nicht mächtig, aber es entstand der Schein, dass ihr eine gewisse Macht besitzt. Damit müsst ihr jetzt arbeiten."

Stille hatte sich im Raum ausgebreitet und Charlie sah seinen Vertrauten mit einem Lächeln an. Der Drache hatte seien Arme überkreuzt und sich nach hinten gelehnt. Seine Körperhaltung war ruhig, fast starr und Harry musste mit Erstaunen dieses einmalige Wesen mustern. Er war schlau und intelligent - ein formidabler Berater.

„Was schlagt ihr vor?"

„Zunächst… ich denke es wäre einfacher, wenn ich für euch einen Namen hätte. Ich werde euch nicht meinen wahren geborenen Namen geben, ich hoffe ihr versteht das." Fragend sah der Grünhaarige den Stillen Fürst an.

Dieser nickte. „Natürlich. Der Name ist etwas sehr wichtiges für einen Drachen, fast heilig und sehr persönlich."

Der Kopf des Drachen neigte sich leicht und das Wesen fuhr fort: „Nennt mich Arkandor, wenn wir alleine sind. Und gebt den Namen auf keinen Fall weiter." Nachdem die Anwesenden genickt hatten, sprach Arkandor weiter.

„Von hier aus Hogwarts aus bekommt ihr nur wenige neue Mitglieder. Andere Schüler sind gut und fein, sie können zu äußerst loyalen Anhängern heranwachsen. Kinder sind leicht zu beeinflussen und genau das tut ihr ja, auch wenn ihr es nicht so aggressiv macht wie einige andere Leute.  
Aber für ältere Mitglieder habt ihr nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Bill wird andere für euch ausfindig machen können in seinem Bekanntenkreis, vielleicht sogar eine Verhandelsbrücke zu den Goblins aufbauen können. Charlie hat bereits angefangen, seine Freunde in Romänien auszufragen. Doch das ist ein anderes Land, auch wenn es dort viele englische Auswanderer gibt und inwiefern jemand von dort hier in einen Kampf verwickelt werden will ist noch ungewiss.  
Sollte sich Remus Lupin euch wirklich anschließen, habt ihr einen Trumpf in der Hand. Lupin hat schon immer einen gewissen Einfluss bei den Werwolfgemeinden und einigen anderen magischen Wesen gehabt. Er wird gut als Botschafter arbeiten können und sicherlich viele von eurer Seite überzeugen können. Ihr seid die ersten, die wirklich etwas für diese Völker tun wollen und nicht nur leere Worte fabrizieren. Euer erster Angriff zeugt bereits davon.

Von diesen Leuten ausgehend solltet ihr das Netzwerk immer weiter verbreiten. Ihr hättet gute Startpunkte, um Spezialisten zu bekommen, ein Plus im Krieg."

Arkandor stockte und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Zögerlich fügte er dann hinzu: „Ich besitze auch noch ein paar Kontakte in der Zaubererwelt, doch ist zweifelhaft, wie viel sie uns helfen können… es sind keine Menschen und die meisten von ihnen besitzen keine große Macht. Sie wären jedoch als Verbündete nichtsdestotrotz wertvoll, allein schon als Anhänger."

Sein Plan war gut, das stimmte. Harry nickte dem Drachen zu und war, ebenso wie die anderen, ins Schweigen geschockt. Natürlich hatten sie mehr Mitglieder kriegen wollen… aber Arkandor ließ alles viel klarer und logischer erscheinen. Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als wenn sie vorher vor sich her gedümpelt waren und erst jetzt durch den Beitritt dieses Drachens wirklich von der Stelle kämen.

Arkandor musste eines der besten Dinge sein, das ihnen hätte passieren können.

**A/N:**

Der Name „Arkandor" stammt aus einem Rollenspiel der DSA Welt. Er gehörte einem Drachen, der zugleich der Endgegner war.


	20. Teil 2 Kapitel 11

**Heaven & Hell Teil 2 Kapitel 11: Schlechter Einfluss**

**A/N:**  
Das Kap hier kann unter Umständen etwas „anders" als der Rest der FF aussehen – erstens, weil hier einige explizite blutige Szenen vorkommen und zweitens weil ich hier einen kleinen ‚Einschub' gemacht habe, der vielleicht so aussieht, als würde er nicht ganz zur FF passen. Seid versichert, wenn ich euch sage, dass dieses Kapitel hier herein gehört und der FF keine neue Richtung angibt. In erster Linie geht es hier um Einfluss auf Harry, siehe Titel.  
_WARNUNG!_  
Das Kapitel hier rechtfertigt teilweise die Alterseinstufung. Blut und Mordtaten tauchen auf. Ihr seid gewarnt.

"Men never do evil so completely and cheerfully as when they do it from a religious conviction."  
"Menschen tun niemals etwas Böses so rigoros und fröhlich, als wenn sie es aus einer religiösen Überzeugung heraus tun."

- Blaise Pascal (1623 - 1662; Physiker & Philosoph)

---------------------------

Der Dienstag schien wie im Fluge und gleichzeitig doch zu langsam zu vergehen. Harry war ungewohnt angespannt und hatte seine liebe Mühe, Draco und Blaises fragende Blicke abzuwehren.  
Natürlich bemerkte er irgendwie schon, dass seine Nervosität damit zu tun hatte, dass er am morgigen Abend ein schwarzes Ritual durchführen würde - doch schien er nichts dagegen machen zu können. Stattdessen bemühte er sich, sich nichts von diesem „Nachtausflug" anmerken zu lassen. Ihm war es egal, worauf sie seine Anspannung zurückführten, aber von dieser kleinen Exkursion durften sie nichts erfahren. Sie würden ihm die Hölle heiß machen

Am Mittwochmorgen dann schien die ganze Nervosität wie weggeblasen, nicht-existent. Die Schulstunden gingen wie gewöhnlich an ihm vorbei, mit der gewohnten Langeweile oder dem gewohnten Interesse, je nachdem, welches Fach er hatte.  
Nur die letzten Stunden waren anders. Harry betrat als einer der letzten den Klassenraum für Ritualzauber und setzte sich in die vorderste Reihe zu einigen Ravenclaws. Ihr Professor, wie immer schon anwesend und ruhig an seinem Tisch sitzend, schaute erst von seinem Buch auf, als der letzte Schüler den Raum betreten hatte und die schwere Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen war.  
Diese Prozedur versetzte keinen der Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws mehr in Aufruhr, da der Professor seit der zweiten Stunde an ihr festhielt.

Zwei blau-violette Augen wanderten durch das Klassenzimmer und musterten kurz jeden einzelnen Schüler. Als sie in der ersten Reihe ankam erlaubte der Professor sich ein kurzes Lächeln für Harry, was von dessen Mitschülern nicht weiter beachtet wurde. Er war sowieso der ‚Liebling' ihres Lehrers.  
"Die für euch guten Nachrichten zuerst - unsere letzte Stunde fällt heute aus." Enthusiastisches Gemurmel begrüßte Lucards Worte. Selbst die Ravenclaws hatten lieber ab und an einen freien Nachmittag, den sie für ihre Hobbies nutzen konnten. Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, was der Professor mit einem stillen Lächeln quittierte.  
"Außerdem…" Schnell wurde es wieder still im Klassenzimmer. „… darf ich euch noch eine zweite gute Nachricht überbringen. Genaue Informationen werden heute Abend in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen aushängen. Schulleiter Dumbledore hat beschlossen, im Rahmen eines ‚Verständigungsprogramms', welches den Zusammenhalt zwischen euch Schülern stärken soll, eine einwöchige Exkursion für die Siebt-, Sechst-, und Fünftklässler anzusetzen."

Die erste Reaktion auf diese Meldung war Stille, dann brach plötzlich das Gerede und Getuschel los. Nur Harry runzelte seine Stirn und überkreuzte seine Arme.  
Exkursion? Wohin? Und was würden sie da tun? Und fuhr jeder Jahrgang zusammen oder alle einzeln!

Ein plötzliches Zischen war zu hören und die Schüler stellten ihr Gerede ein, um ihr Augenmerk auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu richten.  
Hinter ihrem Professor glühte auf einmal ein großer, mit Runen und anderen Zeichen bestückter Kreis dunkellila an der Wand. Als der Kreis Funken zu sprühen schien und das unwirkliche Geschrei irgendeines Wesens durch den Raum hallte, zuckten die meisten Schüler zusammen. Dann war der Kreis plötzlich wieder verschwunden.

"Habe ich jetzt wieder eure Aufmerksamkeit?", murmelte Lucard in die entstandene Stille hinein. Schweigend starrten die Jugendlichen ihn an. „Gut. Wie gesagt, genaue Informationen werdet ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen finden. Allerdings wird jeder Jahrgang einzeln fahren, zu einem jeweils anderen Ziel. Jede Exkursion wird unter einer bestimmten Thematik stehen und im Laufe der Woche werdet ihr eine gewisse Anzahl von Aufgaben erledigen müssen. Da einige Lehrer in dieser Zeit weg sein werden, werden die jüngeren Jahrgänge eine Projektwoche haben, während der sie in kleinen Gruppen an einem freien Projekt ihrer Wahl arbeiten dürfen, das jedoch mit einem ihrer Unterrichtsfächer zu tun haben muss."

Lucard gab seinem Kurs Zeit, um das eben Gehörte aufzunehmen und stand auf. Während Harry noch darüber nachdachte, wie er in dieser Zeit alle seine verschiedenen Pflichten erfüllen konnte, fuhr der Professor mit seinem Zauberstab die Wand entlang, an der vorhin noch der Kreis gewesen war und schien die Verzauberung wieder zu löschen. Noch mit seinem Rücken zu den Schülern fuhr er dann fort:  
"Ich kann euch jedoch schon sagen, dass diese Exkursion erst in frühestens einem Monat stattfinden wird und ich einer der begleitenden Lehrer für euren Jahrgang sein werde." Lächelnd drehte er sich wieder der Klasse zu und nahm wieder an seinem Tisch platz. „Über den Ausflugsort und die euch erwartenden Aufgaben kann ich jedoch noch nichts sagen."

Und ein drittes Mal murmelten die Schüler unter sich - diesmal jedoch wesentlich leiser als vorher. Nur Harry war in seinem Sitz erstarrt. Denn Lucard hatte ihn und nur **ihn** angeschaut, während er den letzten Satz gesagt hatte. Und da sein Blick auch jetzt nicht von Harry wich, bekam der Schwarzhaarige das schleichende Gefühl, dass der Professor nicht zufällig seinen Jahrgang begleitete.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief normal, abgesehen davon, dass Lucard zum Ende des Unterrichts hin Harry einen kleinen Zettel zusteckte.  
_Harry,  
Ich bin sehr froh, dass du die Einladung annimmst. Meine privaten Gemächer befinden sich im ersten Stock des Westturmes, hinter dem Bild von Arach dem Verrückten. Klopfe um 11 Uhr zweimal an und spreche das Passwort ‚Spinnenbein', um Einlass zu bekommen. Von dort aus werden wir in den Wald gehen.  
Lucard_

So diskret wie es ging sandte Harry seinem Professor ein Nicken und verließ den Klassenraum.

Der Nachmittag im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war hektisch. Alles versammelte sich um den großen, hölzernen Anschlag, an dem die wichtigen Nachrichten immer verbreitet wurden und versuchte, alles über diese Exkursionen zu erfahren. Gleichzeitig. Was entstand, war pures Chaos.

Zusammen mit Draco hatte Harry es sich auf einer der Couchen gemütlich gemacht und betrachtete das Treiben amüsiert. Der Blonde zu seiner Linken war damit beschäftigt, einen Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben und murmelte hin und wieder ein einzelnes Wort vor sich her.  
Blaise hatte sich ins Getümmel geschmissen, um herauszufinden, was dort alles über die Ausflüge geschrieben stand und somit Draco und Harry das Durchkämpfen durch die Menge erspart. „Was glaubst du, was bezweckt Dumbledore damit?" Spekulativ sah Harry seinen Freund an.  
Dieser brummte etwas Unverständliches, während er weiterschrieb.  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja, du bist beschäftigt. Sei lieber froh, dass ich Vincent und Greg mit Blaise mitgeschickt habe, sonst könntest du erst in etlichen Stunden alles haargenau deinen Eltern berichten."  
Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein amüsiertes Schnauben und das Geräusch eines auf Pergament kratzenden Federkiels. Seufzend lehnte Harry sich weiter zurück an die Couchlehne und schloss seine Augen.

Der Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ihn davon ab, sich vollkommen gemütlich zu fühlen und schon kurze Zeit später öffnete er seine Augen wieder stirnrunzelnd. Musste das denn so laut sein?  
"Wie viel kannst du deinen Eltern eigentlich schreiben? Schickst du ihnen eine genaue Aufzählung von allem, was du in den letzten drei Monaten gegessen hast?", brummte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.

Draco sah ärgerlich auf. „Kannst du mit deiner schlechten Laune nicht jemand anderen nerven?"  
"Ich habe keine schlechte Laune.", beteuerte der Grünäugige blinzelnd. Sein Freund rollte jedoch bloß mit den Augen und schnaubte verächtlich.  
Der Schwarzhaarige achtete jedoch schon gar nicht mehr auf ihn. „He, da kommt Blaise."

Der blondhaarige Slytherin bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die letzten abseitsstehenden Schüler, Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite. Die beiden massigen Jugendlichen schoben etwaige Hindernisse einfach aus dem Weg und ermöglichten Blaise so ein schnelles Vorankommen. Kurz bevor sie Draco und Harry erreichten, winkte Blaise die beiden massigeren Slytherins weg und ließ sich dann neben Harrys anderer Seite nieder.  
"Und?", fragte der junge Lord.

"So viel steht da noch gar nicht. Nur die Reiseziele der Jahrgänge und, dass es frühestens Ende Februar losgeht. Nicht mal zu diesen Aufgaben steht da etwas." Ein ungeduldiger Blick des Grünäugigen ließ Blaise schnell alles wiedergeben, was er gelesen hatte.  
"Die Siebtklässler fahren nach Galashiels, die Sechstklässler nach Elgin und wir nach Stromness auf Orkney."  
Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch. „Orkney? Sind die verrückt?"  
Harry indessen war etwas verwirrt. Er wusste, dass die Orkney Inseln eine Archipelgruppe nördlich von Schottland waren und noch zu diesem Land dazugehörten, doch warum waren seine Freunde so nervös?  
"Was ist so schlimm an Orkney?" Sein Unverständnis rief Entsetzen seitens der beiden anderen junge Männer hervor.  
"Harry, die Orkney Inseln sind ein sehr gefährlicher Landstrich. Der größte Teil der Zaubererbevölkerung sind Auroren, deren Familien und Abenteuerlustige und die größte Beschäftigung da ist es, die Muggel von den gefährlichen Stellen weg zu halten. Es hat einen guten Grund, warum die größte Stadt dort nur knapp 8.000 Einwohner hat."  
Der Schwarzhaarige verstand es immer noch nicht. „Es ist eine Archipelgruppe. Da ist nicht sehr viel Platz für mehr Leute."

Die beiden Slytherins seufzten. „Weißt du," fing Blaise dann an, „manchmal ist es echt beschissen, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Ein großer Teil der Inseln ist unortbar gemacht worden, wegen der hohen Gefahr. Nicht mal die Zaubererbevölkerung hat Zutritt zu gewissen Orten da unten. Morgan le Fay wurde da unten geboren. Warum machen wir da eine Exkursion hin?"  
Draco nickte und kritzelte sofort akribisch in seinem Brief weiter. „Vielleicht kann ja Vater etwas dazu sagen. Noch sitzt er im Aufsichtsrat…" Die Stimme des jungen Aristokraten verlor sich. „Vater muss bereits davon wissen." Eine kurze Pause trat ein. „Warum hat er mir davon nicht geschrieben?", wollte der Blondhaarige dann wissen und sah seine Freunde ratlos an.  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Sind die anderen Exkursionsziele auch so gefährlich?" Von Geographie verstand er herzlich wenig und die Namen dieser Städte sagten ihm nichts.

Blaise setzte sofort zu einer Erklärung an. „Galashiels ist eine Stadt ziemlich weit im Süden Schottlands, in den Lowlands. Es ist eine relativ ruhige Gegend und eigentlich gibt es da unten nicht viel besonderes. Ich glaube, die Stadt ist für ihre Textilien bekannt oder so etwas." Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. „Elgin liegt ein gutes Stück nord-östlich von Loch Ness. Da wird Whiskey hergestellt, aber sonst ist die Stadt auch nichts besonderes. In der Küstengegend nicht weit von der Stadt liegt jedoch die Zaubererstadt Summit, ich denke, dahin soll die Exkursion eigentlich gehen. Die Stadt ist bekannt für ihre alchimistischen Labore und Trankhersteller."  
"Warum schreiben sie dann nicht einfach, dass die Exkursion nach Summit geht?", wollte Harry wissen, bekam jedoch auf seine Frage keine Antwort.

Draco hatte seinen Brief schnell beendet und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Ich geh den Brief abschicken. Kommt einer mit?" Blaise stand auf, doch Harry winkte ab. „Ich geh hoch ins Zimmer…"  
Seine Freunde nickten und verabschiedeten sich.

Hart nachdenkend ließ sich Harry kurze Zeit später auf sein Bett nieder und starrte an die Kerkerdecke. Warum war ihr Ziel so gefährlich und das der anderen so unscheinbar? Gab es dafür einen besonderen Grund oder lag es einfach daran, dass es in Stromness irgendetwas ganz Tolles gab, das sie sich unbedingt anschauen sollten?  
Seufzend rieb er sich die Schläfe. Welche anderen Lehrer würden eigentlich mitkommen? Sie waren nicht gerade wenige Fünftklässler, zwei waren da mindestens von Nöten. Lucard und…? Vielleicht Severus? Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass Severus sie begleiten würde und zwang sein Denken gleich in eine andere Richtung. Wie zum Beispiel sollte er aus dem Kerker verschwinden, ohne Draco und Blaise misstrauisch zu machen? Um elf schliefen sie oftmals noch nicht und sie würden nach ihm suchen, sollte er nicht in seinem Bett liegen, wenn sie schlafen gingen. Im Moment schien ein Illusionszauber der einzige Ausweg zu sein…

HRHRHRHRHRHR

Wenige Stunden später saß Harry grübelnd im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Die jüngeren Schüler waren bereits in ihren Betten und einige der älteren saßen noch im Raum verteilt auf dem Boden oder den Möbeln. Draco, Pansy, Dominik und Theodore spielten ein Kartenspiel und Blaise war in einem Buch vertieft.  
Es war halb elf und Harry würde bald los müssen, wenn er rechtzeitig an Lucards Tür sein wollte.  
Die Couch senkte sich, als Millicents etwas schwerer Körper neben ihm landete. Ein kleiner Keramikteller mit aufwendig verzierter Schokoladentorte wurde ihm unter die Nase gehalten. Mit fragendem Blick sah Harry dem Mädchen ins Gesicht. „Du siehst aus, als wenn du es nötig hättest. Von deinem Stirnrunzeln her könnte man denken, du wolltest das Wiesel allein durch Gedankenkraft töten."  
Trocken grinsend nahm Harry die angebotene Torte entgegen. „Danke, Millicent." Die rundliche Slytherin sorgte öfters dafür, dass eine kleine Menge Naschwerk und Kuchen im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Die meisten anderen Slytherins liebten sie praktisch dafür und versuchten, sie nicht wütend zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise mochten die Hauselfen sie und konnten ziemlich nervig werden, wenn jemand ihrer lieben „Miss Milly" böse kam.

Weiter vor sich hin brütend aß Harry die Torte und kam seinem Ziel doch keinen Schritt näher. Blaise und Draco würden die meisten einfachen Illusionszauber einfach durchschauen und paranoid genug, um auch nach den stärkeren zu forschen, waren sie. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie allabendlich, nachdem er fest und sicher schlief, einen Gesundheits-Checkzauber auf ihn anwanden und nachprüften, ob er auch wirklich im Bett lag und schlief.

Eigentlich sollte **er** derjenige mit Paranoia sein, bei seinen Freunden war das fast gerechtfertigt.

"Warum schaust du jetzt so mies drein?", fragte Millicent erneut, während sie den anderen vier Fünftklässlern am Tisch vor ihnen beim Kartenspiel zusah.  
Harry lächelte leicht. „Nichts, ich…"  
Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn. Warum sollte er den anderen nicht einfach sagen, dass er diese Nacht fort wollte? Sie mussten ja nicht Zwingenderweise erfahren, wohin er ging.  
Schnell verputzte er den letzten Rest des Tortenstücks und stand dann auf. „Draco, ich muss noch mal weg."  
Der Blonde war dabei, abwesend zu nicken, als der Satz bei ihm registrierte. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch. „Stopp mal. Was ist los?" Auch die anderen unterbrachen ihr Spiel.

"Ich muss noch einmal weg. Es wird später werden, erwarte mich also nicht früh zurück." Die blaugrauen Augen des Blonden sahen ihn perplex an. Blaise hingegen stand auf. „In Ordnung, wohin geht's und wann sind wir ungefähr wieder da?"  
Abwehrend hob Harry die Hände. „Ich gehe, Blaise. Allein, okay?" Sofort protestierten seine beiden blonden Freunde. „Da gibt es keine Diskussion. Ich bin ja nur für ein paar Stunden unterwegs und nicht drei Tage."  
"Du solltest jetzt überhaupt nicht auf eine Nacht und Nebel Aktion gehen.", beschwerte Draco sich, „Was hast du überhaupt vor?"  
Leicht genervt sah Harry den Malfoy an. „Draco, vertrau mir einfach wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nicht irgendwie in unnötige Gefahr begebe, in Ordnung? Ich werde jetzt gehen und später wiederkommen - und falls irgendwer mir folgt werde ich sehr ungehalten werden, verstanden?" Seine Stimme war hart geworden und ein eisiger Hauch lag in ihr. Fast unbewusst senkten die um ihn herum stehenden Slytherins ihre Schultern und nahmen eine unterwürfige Körperhaltung ein. Selbst Draco gab klein bei und überkreuzte seine Arme. „Wenn du morgen früh auf der Krankenstation liegst, dann erwarte kein Mitleid von mir.", brummte der junge Aristokrat und wandte sich wieder seinem Kartenspiel zu.

Auch Blaise setzte sich wieder, aber Harry konnte die Blicke des Slytherin kontinuierlich auf seinem Rücken spüren und dieses Gefühl endete erst, als sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihm schloss.

Ruhigen Schrittes machte er sich auf zum Westturm und Lucards Räumen.  
Wohin genau würden sie gehen? Wer waren die Freunde des Professors? Und was für ein Ritual würden sie durchführen? Äußerlich war Harry ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte er vor Aufregung. In seinen Fingern juckte es ihn jetzt schon, als wenn sein Körper sich freudig darauf vorbereitete, die schwarze Magie zu benutzen.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten.

Um Punkt elf Uhr stand er vor dem Portrait von „Arach dem Verrückten". Im Bild zu sehen war ein schwarzhaariger, schwarz gekleideter Mann, der über ein schweres Buch gebeugt an einem Schreibtisch saß, umgeben von Spinnen und Schlangen, die durch das Bild krabbelten.  
Als Harry zweimal klopfte sah der Mann auf und zwei dunkelgrüne Augen blickten ihn an. „Passwort?", verlangte der Mann mit einer tiefen, weichen Stimme.  
"Spinnenbein.", murmelte Harry, während er wie gebannt auf den Mann starrte. Irgendetwas war komisch an ihm…  
"Ah, du wirst erwartet.", murmelte das Bild und vor Harrys Augen verschwand dieses nach und nach und gab den Blick auf einen schweren, schwarzen Vorhang frei. Verdattert stand der Jugendliche davor, bis wieder die Stimme des Portraits ertönte, obwohl dieses nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Nun geh schön. Du wirst erwartet."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, schob den Vorhang zur Seite und trat in den Raum dahinter. Dieser wirkte verlassen, kahl, als wenn niemand dort leben würde.  
Das spärliche Mobiliar schien schon älter zu sein und es fehlte an Dekorationen, durch die eine Wohnung sonst an den dort Lebenden angepasst wurde.  
"Professor?", rief der Schwarzhaarige in den Raum hinein, während er hinter sich das Geräusch des sich wieder schließenden Bildes hörte.  
"Hier hinten. Komm herein."  
Verwirrt blickte Harry sich um. Woher kam die Stimme? In diesem Raum gab es nur eine Tür, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und von da kam kein Geräusch herüber.  
"Verzeih, Harry. Ich hatte es vergessen…", vernahm er dann plötzlich links neben sich und drehte sich zur Seite.  
Dort in der Wand war ein zweiter Vorhang erschienen und Lucard stand in der Wandöffnung. „Hier entlang, Harry. Der Vorraum hier ist nur des Scheins wegen, auch wenn nie ein anderer Professor meine Gemächer betreten hat." Lucard winkte den Jugendlichen zu sich heran und gemeinsam schritten sie durch den kurzen Durchgang, der in die eigentlichen Räume des Professors führte.

Als er ihn betreten hatte, stockte er und kam zum Stehen.  
Kerzen erhellten den fensterlosen Raum, dessen Wände mit Regalen vollgestellt waren, die bis oben hin mit Büchern bestückt waren. In der Mitte des Raumes prangte ein großer sogenannter „Circulus Maledictus" - ein „verfluchter Kreis", ein spezieller, mit Runen bestückter Kreis, der aus Blut erstellt werden musste und für Dämonenrituale verwendet wurde.  
Abgesehen davon gab es nur einen kleinen Schreibtisch mit einem scheinbar bequemen Sesselstuhl in dem Raum, der noch zwei weitere Ausgänge hatte, beide ebenfalls von einem schweren, schwarzen Vorhang versperrt.  
Was Harry aber besonders stocken ließ und in ihm ein etwas komisches Gefühl auslöste, war die einzigste freie Wandfläche, die es im Raum gab. An diesem Flecken, wo kein Regal oder Kerzenhalter montiert war, war eine große Flagge aufgehängt worden. Sie war schwarz und auf ihr prangten die in rot gezeichneten Umrissen einer Spinne, umrahmt von silbernen Rosen. Auf der Kommode direkt unter der Flagge war fast so etwas wie eine Art Schrein errichtet worden: Zwei schwarze Kerzen standen links und rechts neben einer silbernen Schale.  
Während Lucard das Zimmer mit den Worten „Warte kurz hier" wieder durch einen der anderen Vorhänge verließ, ging Harry einige Schritte auf den komischen Aufbau hinzu. Dabei achtete er darauf, nicht das Kreisinnere zu betreten und stand bald schon vor dem eigenwilligen Aufbau.

Die Silberschale war auf ein schwarzes, silbernbesticktes Tuch gebettet und eine rötlich-schwarze Flüssigkeit füllte sie zur Hälfte.  
Wo war er hier bloß gelandet? Auf was hatte er sich da ein gelassen? Lucard praktizierte nicht nur schwarze Magie, er war ein wahrer schwarzer Zauberer; ein Zauberer, der Macht suchte und die dunkelste aller Magiearten anwandte.  
Und er befand sich direkt in der _Wohnung_ dieses Menschen. Nein, er würde sogar gleich mit ihm in einen magischen Wald voller gefährlicher Wesen gehen, um dort ein ihm unbekanntes Ritual durchzuführen!  
Plötzlich erschien ihm das Ganze nicht mehr so toll, wie es noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gewesen war.

"So, ich wäre soweit- Harry?" Die Stimme des Professor ließ ihn leicht zusammen zucken und er schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf. Lucard würde ihm nichts tun, sagte er sich selbst. Und es war gut, wenn er Ritualmagie anwenden konnte. Das hier war eine einmalige Gelegenheit!  
"Es ist nichts, Professor. Ich… habe mich nur etwas hierüber gewundert."

Ein komischer Ausdruck trat in die blau-violetten Augen des Mannes. „Natürlich, du erkennst das Banner nicht, nicht wahr? Ah, komm her, Harry. Wir wollen meine Freunde ja nicht warten lassen. Keine Sorge, ich werde dir unterwegs alles erklären."  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Gemächer des Professors wieder und dieser wandte sich an das Portrait.  
"Bitte lasst niemanden herein, Lord Arach. Niemanden." Der Mann in dem Bild schmunzelte die beiden Männer vor ihm an. „Keine Sorge, Professor Lucard. Noch kennt der Schulleiter keinen Weg, um mich zum Öffnen zu zwingen."  
Lucard nickte dankend und zog Harry mit sich.

"Dieser Mann war eine große Persönlichkeit.", murmelte der Schwarzmagier, während er einen Illusionszauber über sie beide legte, „Du solltest dich vielleicht einmal mit ihm unterhalten."  
"Wer war er?", fragte Harry, der nicht wusste, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Lucard hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, wahrscheinlich um ihn in der Nähe und im Wirkungsbereich des Zaubers zu halten. Trotzdem war es ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl.  
"Lord Arach Slytherin war ein großer Dunkler Lord, vor vielen Jahrzehnten. In einigen Bereichen der Magie sind seine Entdeckungen und Erfindungen noch heute unerreicht."

Das war ein Slytherin gewesen? Aber, sollte die Slytherin-Reihe nicht längst ausgestorben sein, abgesehen von Voldemort? Und selbst Voldemort hieß nicht mehr Slytherin, sondern Marvolo Riddle.  
Sein fragender Blick musste vom Professor bemerkt worden sein, denn dieser schmunzelte.  
"Lord Arach war der letzte Slytherin mit diesem Namen. Sein Bruder, Mortes Slytherin, hinterließ mehrere unlegitime Kinder, die natürlich nicht mehr den ehrwürdigen Slytherin Namen trugen."  
"Wie viele dieser Nachfahren gibt es heute noch?", fragte Harry weiter. Warum sagte jeder, die Slytherinline wäre ausgestorben, wenn dieser eine Slytherin doch so viele Kinder hatte?  
"Keinen. Alle von Mortes gezeugten Slytherins kamen spätestens in der zweiten Generation um."  
"Aber… Voldemort soll doch ein Nachfahre Slytherins sein?" Harry war verwirrt. War Voldemort denn nun jetzt ein Nachfahre des Gründers oder nicht?

Lucard lachte leise, während er sie durch einen Geheimgang abseits der großen Tore nach draußen brachte.  
"Mortes Nachfahren sind alle tot. Den Gerüchten zufolge zeugte Lord Arach genau ein Kind mit seinem Liebhaber, einem halb-menschlichem Zwitter namens Gregorius Marvolo. Der jetzige dunkle Lord soll der Nachfahre dieses Kindes sein."

Das erklärte einiges. Warum Voldemort zum Beispiel diese ganzen schwarzmagischen Veränderungen überlebte… wenn er von vornherein etwas nicht-menschliches Blut hatte, standen seine Chance viel größer, die Verwandlungen zu überleben.  
Und der Mann in dem Bild hatte tatsächlich etwas wie Voldemorts jüngeres ich ausgesehen. Die gleichen Augen und Haare hatte er zumindest.

Lucard führte sie in einer geraden Linie auf den verbotenen Wald zu und dann hinein. Er schien genau zu wissen, wohin es ging.  
"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen wegen meinen Freunden machen, ich habe ihnen bereits geschrieben, dass ich meinen Lehrling mitbringen werde. Und dass dieser nicht allzu viel praktische Übung hat."  
Nervös nickte Harry und Lucard fuhr fort.  
"Du wirst das Banner, welches auch in meinen Räumen hängt, gleich noch öfters sehen. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Ich erkläre dir später, was es damit auf sich hat. Für die heutige Nacht ist das nicht wichtig."

Sie durchquerten eine Stelle mit besonders dichtem Buschwerk und gelangten dann in einen Teil des Waldes, in dem die Bäume nicht ganz so dicht beieinander standen, dafür aber viel Unterholz vorhanden war. Zielstrebig steuerte Lucard sie weiterhin durch den Wald. Harry bekam das Gefühl, dass der Professor nicht zum ersten Mal diese Strecke lief.  
"Wir werden ein Beschwörungsritual durchführen, um einen bestimmten Teufel herbeizurufen. Heute ist… eine besondere Nacht. Du hast Glück, die Feierlichkeiten sind zufällig hierher verlegt worden. Sonst hättest du nicht daran teilhaben können."  
Der Grünäugige wurde immer nervöser, doch ohne, dass sein Professor etwas davon bemerkte.

Ein Teufel? Er würde einer Teufelsbeschwörung beiwohnen? Was für eine Art von Teufel war gemeint?  
"Was… was für ein Teufel?"  
Aus der Kehle Lucards drang ein tiefes, raues Lachen. „Dritter Rang. Ein sehr altes, mächtiges Wesen. Ich weis, du hattest noch nie ein Erlebnis dieser Art und… bist wahrscheinlich noch von etwas anderer Einstellung als meine Freunde und ich. Aber solange du höflich bist, wird nichts geschehen."  
Lucard erzählte Harry noch einige andere Dinge, über das augenscheinlich anstehende ‚Fest' und wie lange er alles vorbereitet hatte, da er diesmal die Hauptbeschwörung leiten würde. Doch sein Schüler hörte ihm bereits nicht mehr zu.

Dritter Rang. Ein Teufel dritten Ranges. Eine solche Beschwörung würde die Opferung eines lebendigen Wesens erfordern - eines Wesens von bestimmter Macht oder Intelligenz. Also würde entweder ein magisches Wesen oder ein Mensch geopfert werden.  
Wo war Harry hier nur herein geraten!

Bald schon verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und traten schließlich auf eine Lichtung. Vor ihnen war bereits ein großer Beschwörungskreis errichtet worden und mehrere schwarz-rot vermummten Gestalten tummelten sich auf dem Waldboden. An einer Seite der Lichtung waren einige mit schwarz-roten Tüchern bedeckte Tische aufgestellt und auch Sitzgelegenheiten mit den gleichen Farben gab es hier. Schnell wurde Harry klar, dass es mit diesen Farben etwas besonderes auf sich hatte.

Und auch die Roben seines Professors wirkten nicht mehr so eigenartig. Zuvor hatte er das Aussehen des Mannes seinen Eigenarten zugeschrieben… die schwarz-rote, offene Robe war reichlich silbern verziert und wirkte fast etwas altmodisch. Das Hemd darunter war mit silbernen Runen geschmückt. Jetzt wo Harry einige dieser Runen und Verzierungen auf den Roben der anderen Gestalten erkannte wurde ihm klar, dass es sich hier um etwas spezielles für diese Gruppe handeln musste.

Dann sah er an einer Ecke der Lichtung das, was er nicht hatte sehen wollen. Geknebelt und an einen Baum gefesselt, schauten ein Mann und eine Frau mit ängstlichen Augen auf die Versammlung. Von ihrer Kleidung her hielt Harry sie für Muggel, obwohl er sich da auch täuschen konnte. Konnte er wirklich zusehen, wie diese zwei Menschen geopfert wurden?

Lucard löste den Illusionszauber und die Vermummten verharrten. Dann warfen sie ihre Kapuzen zurück und grüßten die Neuankömmlinge.  
13 Personen zählte Harry insgesamt und blickte stumm zu, wie sie seinen Professor begrüßten. Es waren sowohl Frauen als auch Männer, doch niemand war ihm bekannt.  
Nachdem der Ritualmagier begrüßt worden war, wandte man sich ihm zu.

"Das ist also Euer Lehrling, Vadal?", wollte eine Frau mit weißlich-blondem Haar wissen.  
"Ja, Harry ist sein Name. Er ist vielversprechend, wenn auch noch etwas unerprobt."  
"Einen interessanten Kleidungsgeschmack hat er ja.", kommentierte ein Mann und deutete auf Harrys schwarze Hemd, das verkündete: Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.  
Plötzlich fühlte der Jugendliche sich irgendwie inadäquat, doch schob er dieses Gefühl aus seinen Gedanken. Höflich grüßte er die anderen Anwesenden und bemerkte nun auch, dass auf jeder Robe das gleiche Zeichen war, dass er auch schon auf dem Banner in Lucards Wohnung gesehen hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sich die Zauberer und Hexen ausgetauscht hatten, nahmen sie ihre Plätze um den Beschwörungskreis herum ein. Lucard selbst stellte sich auf die Rune des Ritualführers, der mit seiner Energie den größten Teil übernehmen würde und die Frau mit dem weiß-blondem Haar holte die Opfer. Durch Zauber wurden sie am Boden verankert und dazu gezwungen zu knien. Dann begann Lucard mit einem langen Beschwörungssatz auf Latein. Nach und nach stimmten die anderen mit ein und schon bald stoben kleine magische Fünkchen durch die Luft, die vor Energie zu knistern anfing.

Harry stand etwas abseits des Kreises und zog seine schwarze Robe etwas enger um sich. Ein Gefühl der Kälte beschlich ihn, während er in die angsterfüllten Gesichter der beiden Muggel in der Mitte des Kreises schaute. Er verstand große teile des Lateins und wusste, dass diese beiden Menschen bald schon als Geschenk für ein mächtiges, magisches Wesen sterben würden.  
Sollte er hier einfach nur stehen und zuschauen? Sollte er nicht versuchen, diese Leute zu retten?

Aber er verspürte kein großes Rettungsgefühl, wie es früher vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Es verband ihn ja eigentlich nichts mit diesen beiden Personen. Er kannte sie nicht einmal. Vielleicht war es ja sogar besser, dass sie starben. Sie konnten kriminell, gefährlich oder todkrank sein und würden eh in zwei Monaten ihr Leben aushauchen.

Das Gemurmel der Beschwörer nahm an und Lucard begann mit dem Zeichnen der magischen Runen, die frisch gemacht werden mussten. Mit seinem Zauberstab malte er sie nacheinander in die Luft und schickte sie an die Stellen des Kreises, die für sie bestimmt waren. Harry erkannte einige. Feuer. Schutz. Zerstörung. Geschenk. Gewalt.  
Hier wurde ein wirklich mächtiges Wesen gerufen.

Das weibliche Opfer sah Harry bittend an. Sie hatte verstanden, dass er nicht zu diesen Männern gehörte und wollte befreit werden. Das war verständlich, schließlich musste ihr bewusst sein, in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebte.

Konnte Harry das hier überhaupt mit seinen Idealen und Zielen als grauer Lord vereinbaren? Wollte er nicht Gleichheit für alle? War es nicht einfach falsch, das Leben dieser beiden Menschen zu opfern, um einen Teufel zu rufen?

Aber manchmal waren Opfer nötig, wisperte es in Harrys Innerem. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sehen, was geschehen würde, sobald das Opfer vollbracht worden war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den Teufel sehen - ihn beschwören.  
Und mit jedem Wort aus den Kehlen der Beschwörer wurde dieser kleine Teil von ihm lauter und der andere leiser.  
Als Lucard endlich in das Innere des Kreises trat und einen langen, silbernen Opferdolch zog, war der besorgte Teil Harrys vorläufig besiegt. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu, wie der Schwarzmagier zu den Opfern trat und die anderen Verstummten.

"Abigor (1), Herzog des Krieges, schenke uns Gehör und akzeptiere dieses Geschenk unseres guten Willens."  
Noch während er sprach, hatte Lucard den Kopf der Frau hochgezogen. Jetzt durchschnitt er ihre Kehle mit dem silbernen Dolch. Das Blut quoll hervor und schien fast zu sprudeln. Es benetzte die Erde vor der Frau, ihre Kleidung breitete sich in einer Lache aus. Der Mann neben ihr schrie selbst durch das Knebel auf und starrte panisch auf den zuckenden und sich noch windenden Frauenkörper neben ihm.  
Dann trat Lucard auch an ihn heran und schnitt ihm ebenfalls die Kehle auf. Sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem der Frau und benetzte auch die Roben des Beschwörers, der durch die entstandene rote Pfütze hinweg wieder auf seinen Platz marschierte. Seine Züge waren seltsam entspannt und ruhig, so als wenn er gerade gemütlich Tee getrunken hätte und nicht den Tod zweier Menschen zu verantworten habe.

Harry indessen fühlte sich fast wie in Trance. Es war nicht der erste Mensch, den er hatte sterben sehen… da war Cedric gewesen… aber diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte kein Mitleid für die beiden Menschen, nicht in diesem Augenblick. Er fühlte… Vorfreude.

Der Boden im inneren Kreis, wo das Blut sich verbreitet hatte, begann zu glühen. Unbewusst trat Harry einige Schritte näher an den Kreis heran, bis er fast neben Lucard stand. Sein Professor bemerkte ihn und zog ihn mit der noch blutigen Hand an den Rand des Kreises.  
"Gleich ist es soweit, mein Lehrling." Die Stimme des Mannes war heiser und hier, am Rand des Kreises, war es fast unerträglich heiß. Die blutbefleckte Hand des Zauberers hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf Harrys Robe, obwohl diese schwarz war und der Körper des Mannes drückte sich gegen ihn, als Lucard ihn von hinten lose umarmte.

Im Kreis vor ihnen schien das Blut zu brodeln und zu verglühen, bis der Boden schließlich eine orangefarbene Farbe annahm und ein Wesen aus ihm empor zu wachsen schien. Zuerst ein menschlich anmutender Kopf mit leuchtenden orangefarbenen Augen und ein muskelbepackter, menschlicher Männerkörper in schwarzroter Rüstung. In der rechten Hand des augenscheinlichen Mannes lag ein Szepter, in der linken eine Lanze. Kleine Tropfen des Blutes rannen noch an ihm herab.  
"Ihr habt mich gerufen, Sterbliche, und ich habe euren Ruf erhört."  
Die Stimme des Wesens war nicht laut, doch trotzdem fuhren einige der Beschwörer zusammen. Harry zuckte nur leicht und wurde von seinem Professor ruhig gehalten.

Die Augen des Teufels wanderten die Umherstehenden entlang und langsam wuchsen aus seinem Rücken zwei lederartige, rötliche Flügel. Die Rüstung teilte sich und bot Platz für die rapide an Größe zunehmenden Schwingen, die schließlich von dem Wesen zusammen gefaltet wurden. Dann lächelte er.  
"Von allen Beschwörungen war dies die weitaus beste, muss ich sagen. Sehr süßes Blut." Die leuchtenden Augen sahen Harry an. „Wen haben wir denn hier?"  
Der Dämon kam auf sie zu und als er die Grenzen des -eigentlich - gesicherten Kreises übertrat, wollte Harry aufschreien, doch Lucard stoppte ihn.

"Das ist mein neuer Lehrling, Herzog. Ich hoffe auf Großes."  
Ein Schubsen brachte ihn direkt vor den Dämon und Harry schluckte. Warum nur hatte er das hier für eine gute Idee gehalten!

Die Augen des Wesens bohrten sich in seine und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf die Züge Abigors. „Eine sehr gute Wahl, Vadal. Eine sehr gute Wahl. Er stammt von großen Persönlichkeiten ab." Eine Hand mit schwarzem Panzerhandschuh wurde nach ihm ausgestreckt und berührte seine Schulter.  
Hitze durchströmte ihn und belebte gleichzeitig irgendwie seinen Körper. Es war, als wenn ein Teil des Dämons kurz durch ihn strömte.  
"Ich denke, dein Lehrling hat ein kleines Geschenk verdient.", verkündete der Dämon dann plötzlich und schien auch die anderen Zauberer und Hexen zu überraschen.  
"Herzog…?", fragte Lucard zögerlich, verstummte jedoch wieder.

Dann verschwamm Harrys Wahrnehmung. Eine wohlige Hitze durchströmte ihn und schien die Müdigkeit und Angespanntheit in seinem Körper einfach wegzuwaschen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich leicht und ohne irgendeine Sorge. Seine vorherigen Gewissensbisse wegen der Opfer war verschwunden. Die Lichtung um ihn herum wurde schwammig, unwichtig. Sein Zeitgefühl verließ ihn.

Auch später würde er sich nie genau daran erinnern, was danach passiert war. Er wusste, dass die Beschwörer dort gefeiert hatten, bis in den frühen Morgen hinein, und dass Lucard ihn mit nach Hogwarts zurück genommen hatten. Ebenso erinnerte er sich daran, auf dem Schoß des Dämons, Abigor, gesessen zu haben, während dieser sich mit den Zauberern unterhielt. Doch was gesagt wurde? Was er gesagt hatte? Was um ihn herum geschehen war? Was er vielleicht getan hatte? Er konnte es nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Er wusste bloß eins: Die ganze Nacht lang hatte er sich wunderbar gefühlt. Ohne Sorgen und Probleme, ohne Schmerzen oder körperliches Unwohlsein.  
Wie er es in sein Bett im Kerker geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht mehr ganz. Lucard hatte ihn bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht und von da an… musste er den Weg wohl alleine gefunden haben.

Glücklicherweise war er wohl niemandem begegnet - und wenn doch hielt dieser oder diese Slytherin den Mund darüber, wofür er unendlich dankbar war. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er irgendwie auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen war, noch in den Klamotten des Vortages und mit dem besten Gefühl, dass er bis dahin je in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

----------------------

Umso schlimmer war das Erwachen am nächsten Tag.

Körperlich ging es ihm gut. Das Erwachen war angenehm, sanft und er spürte nicht ein bisschen Schmerz. Vielmehr war er noch entspannt von der vorigen nacht und hätte sich sehr wohl dabei gefühlt, noch etwas länger so lieben bleiben zu können. Es war warm, gemütlich, angenehm.  
Ein sehr gutes Gefühl, dass er noch einige Momente auskostete, bis die Tür zum Schlafraum aufgestoßen und wieder verschlossen wurde.

"WAS IM NAMEN MERLINS HAST DU IDIOT DIR DABEI GEDACHT!"  
Das wütende Geschrei dröhnte in seinen Ohren und ließ ihn aus dem Bett aufspringen und unsanft wieder auf dem Boden aufkommen. Verschwommen sah er Dracos wutverzerrtes Gesicht vor sich, während der Malfoy ihn wieder auf das Bett zog. Hinter ihm stand Blaise, seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand und wohl gerade damit fertig, einen Stillezauber zu sprechen.

"VERSCHWINDEST MITTEN IN DER NACHT OHNE EIN WORT WOHIN!"  
Der Blonde tigerte vor dem Bett auf und ab und schrie seinen Freund weiter an.  
"TAUCHST IRGENDWANN UM FÜNF UHR MORGENS HIER AUF!"  
Langsam aber allmählich entwickelte sich bei Harry eine beißende Migräne und das wohlige Gefühl verließ ihn.  
"HAST BLUT AN DEINER WANGE UND DEINER ROBE KLEBEN UND SENDEST MEHR SCHWARZMAGISCHE ENERGIEN ALS EIN BASILISK AUS!"  
Ein Pochen hatte sich hinter der Schläfe des Schwarzhaarigen breit gemacht.

"Draco… SEI RUHIG!" Der Schrei ließ den jungen Aristokraten tatsächlich verstummen und Blaise ans Bett eilen.  
Verwirrt wischte Harry sich mit einer Hand durch die Augen und runzelte seine Stirn, als eine Art… Kruste… sich von seiner Wange löste. Entgeistert starrte er auf das tatsächlich getrocknete Blut und kratzte den Rest von sich ab.

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen… oder fast Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht.  
Was hatte er getan?  
Und was war mit ihm geschehen?

"Wie… wie spät ist es?", wollte er von seinen Freunden wissen.  
"Vier Uhr nachmittags… wir haben den Professoren gesagt, du seiest krank.", erklärte Blaise.  
"Kannst von Glück sagen, dass wir Professor Snape davon überzeugt haben, dass du nur eine einfache Erkältung hast und weder zu ihm noch zu Pomfrey musst. Du bist für heute und morgen vom Unterricht befreit.", fügte Draco griesgrämig hinzu.  
"Und damit eins klar ist: vorher verlässt du diesen Raum auf keinen Fall! Du sendest immer noch mehr schwarzmagische Energien als mein Vater aus… wenn Blaise und ich nicht einige Schirmzauber auf den Raum angewandt hätten, dann wäre Professor Snape schon längst hier drin!"

Harry schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus ihn so sah…  
"Wann… war ich wieder hier?" Er war immer noch etwas verwirrt, auch wenn er sich jetzt wieder dunkel an das Geschehen in der Nacht erinnerte… Abigor…  
"Heute morgen. Um fünf. Fünf!", rief Draco wieder. „Wir hatten einen Alarmzauber festgelegt, der losgehen sollte, sobald du wieder hier warst. Und was sehen wir, als wir wach werden? Unseren besten Freund, Blut am ganzen Körper, nicht ansprechbar, mit einem Blick als wenn er Snapes gesamten Trankvorrat geschluckt hätte, der einfach nur ins Bett plumpst!"  
Mit überkreuzten Armen setzte sich Draco vor Harry ins Bett.

"Wo warst du und was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht!"  
Blaise setzte sich ebenfalls auf das dritte Bett im Raum und sah den Schwarzhaarigen erwartungsvoll an.  
Dieser schluckte. Nie im Leben würde er den beiden jetzt etwas vorlügen können…

"Ich war bei Professor Lucard."  
"Wie bitte!" Dracos Augen hatten sich geweitet und Blaises Hand verkrampfte sich im Bettbezug.  
"Er hatte mir angeboten, einem Beschwörungsritual von ihm und seinen Freunden beizuwohnen. Draußen im Wald."  
"Harry… du warst mit einem bekannten, gefährlichen Magier im verbotenen Wald und hast an einer Beschwörung teilgenommen!" Dracos Stimme hatte an Lautstärke verloren, der Blonde sah nur noch entsetzt und kraftlos aus. Blaise für seinen Teil blieb stumm und erschien fast schon etwas vor Schock paralysiert.

"Draco… ich war die ganze Zeit sicher. Außerdem habe ich nicht teilgenommen, nur… zugeschaut. Beigewohnt…"  
"Woher kommt das Blut?", durchschnitt auf einmal Blaises Stimme den Raum.  
"Also… es ist nicht meins…" Was sollte Harry darauf antworten? Wie sollte er ihnen das erklären?  
"Es gab Opfergaben, nicht wahr?", hakte Blaise weiter nach und Harry nickte.

"Ein Dämon. Ein Teufel. Lucard hat… einen Dämon beschworen. Sein Name… Abigor. Sein Name war Abigor."  
Die Slytherins erstarrten. „Harry…", hauchte Draco dann, „hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, in was für einer Gefahr du gestern warst? Mit Dämonen ist nicht zu spaßen! Dieses Wesen hätte dich umbringen können!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er war sich absolut sicher, dass Abigor ihn niemals getötet hätte. „Nein. Ich war sicher. Das weiß ich."  
"Harry… versprich uns bitte, dass du nie, niemals wieder so eine Dummheit begehst."

Eröffnete seinen Mund. Er wollte es versprechen. Die gestrige Nach war vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen, aber weit entfernt von perfekt. Sein Gewissen machte ihm zu schaffen. Beim Gedanken an die verlorenen Stunden, in denen er nicht wusste, was er getan hatte, wurde ihm fast schlecht.  
Aber die Worte wollten nicht heraus kommen.  
"Das kann ich nicht.", gab er dann kleinlaut von sich und senkte seinen Blick.

Er konnte es nicht. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er in seiner nächsten freien Stunde in der Bibliothek sitzen würde, um heraus zu finden, was für ein Dämon Abigor war.  
Und dass er Lucard begleiten würde, falls dieser noch einmal den Dämon beschwören ging.

Er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Freunden ins Auge zu sehen.

----------------------------

(1)  
Abigor, auch bekannt als Abigar, Eligos oder Eligor:  
Ein hochgestellter Kriegsdämon der christlichen Dämonologie.  
Der Legende nach reitet er auf einem geflügelten Ungetier, das einem Pferd ähnelt und erscheint als Soldat mit Lanze, Zepter und Fähnchen oder auch mit einer Schlange.  
Er wird oft als Höllen-Herzog bezeichnet, da er über 60 Legionen herrscht. Er gilt nicht unbegründet als _der_ Kriegsdämon. Die Mythologie sagt, er führte seine Legionen, dank seines großen Wissens über den Krieg und seiner Fähigkeit die Zukunft vorauszusehen, schon erfolgreich durch viele Kriege. Er gibt anderen auch oft Ratschläge in der Kriegsführung, sofern er erfolgreich beschworen wird.


	21. Teil 2 Kapitel 12

**Heaven & Hell Teil 2 Kapitel 12: Begegnungen**

_"I think you're trying to make me crazy" Harry continued, "I think I prefer you trying to kill me. It's less disturbing."_

_"Ich glaube, du willst mich verrückt machen.", fuhr Harry fort, „Ich mochte es lieber, als du mich noch umbringen wolltest. Das war weniger beunruhigend."_

– Harry zu Voldemort in der FF "Dark Phoenix" von Diamond Phoenix

* * *

An diesem Tag war Harry zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde ihn praktisch in das Zimmer verbannt hatten, solange die restliche schwarze Energie noch in seinem Körper verweilte, wurde von ihm stillschweigend hingenommen.

Er war noch zu mitgenommen von den Auswirkungen der letzten Nacht. Blaises Versuche, mit ihm darüber zu reden, ignorierte der Ex-Gryffindor geflissentlich. Erst als am späten Abend ersichtlich wurde, dass die schwarze Magie nicht annähernd so schnell aus ihm heraus tröpfelte, wie es sein sollte, wandte er sich an die beiden Slytherins.

„Laut eurem Scan-Zauber", Harry verwies auf eine magische Anzeige, die Draco herbeigezaubert hatte. Sie nahm die Schwingungen von Harrys magischer Aura auf und maß den Wert der Schwarzmagie darin. „habe ich immer noch einen viel zu hohen Wert. Was ist, wenn die schwarze Magie auch morgen noch nicht komplett aus mir heraus ist?"

Über dieses Problem hatten auch die Blonden sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Draco insbesondere hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. „Wir greifen auf das zurück, was auch mein Vater benutzt, um nicht aufzufallen.", meinte der junge Aristokrat und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Und zwar fangen wir jetzt gleich damit an. Ich bin zwar immer noch der Meinung, dir so etwas beizubringen heißt nur, dich eher in Probleme rennen zu lassen, aber _bestimmte Personen_", an dieser Stelle sandte der Malfoy Blaise einen bösen Blick, „sind der Ansicht, dass du diesen Zauber früher oder später sowieso lernen würdest und er dir helfen könnte."

Harry richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Die verschmutzten Sachen vom Vortag hatte er bereits gewechselt und sich auch – von Blaise eskortiert und mit Schirmzaubern bedeckt – geduscht. Momentan sah er wieder einigermaßen akzeptabel aus, wenn man natürlich von seiner für normale Zauberer ungewöhnliche Kleidung absah.

„Moment mal – was für ein Zauber?"

Blaise schaltete sich in diesem Augenblick ins Gespräch ein. „Wie du weißt, kann man Schirmzauber eigentlich nicht direkt auf Menschen anwenden, weil sie die gesamte magische Energie eines Lebewesens durcheinander bringen. Einen Raum abzuschirmen – kein Problem, der Zauber verteilt sich auf die Fläche. Ein Lebewesen? Schwerer, weil der Zauber direkt die magische Aura ‚attackiert'."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ja, ja. Und sehr kleine Flächen wie eine Schachtel kann man auch abschirmen, aber ein Zauberer, der aus welchem Grund auch immer in der Schachtel wäre, würde ebenfalls Probleme mit seiner Magie haben. Das ist mir alles bekannt."

Draco grinste. „Harry, du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass in den vielen Jahrhunderten, in denen es schon Zauberer gibt, noch keiner eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, dieses kleine Problem zu umgehen?"

Jetzt war der Schwarzhaarige hellhörig geworden. Man konnte seine eigene Aura also doch so abschirmen, dass andere Zauberer es einem nicht direkt ansahen, ob man vorher schwarze Magie praktiziert hatte! Nun gut, nicht jeder erkannte einen Schwarzmagier sofort anhand von dessen Aura… aber dummerweise waren viele der Professoren dieser Schule stark und geschult genug um eben die schwarzmagischen Schwingungen zu erkennen.

„Und was für ein ausgefallener toller Zauber ist das jetzt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Zi Tahanis."

„Bitte was?" Verwirrt starrte der Schwarzhaarige Draco an.

„Zi Tahanis. Der Zauber heißt so." „Wurde von einem Halb-Drachen entwickelt. Niemand weiß, was die Worte eigentlich heißen sollten, aber man kann lernen, sie richtig auszusprechen und den Zauber anzuwenden…", fügte Blaise hinzu und runzelte dann seine Stirn. „Ob Arkandor uns vielleicht den Zauber übersetzen würde...?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das bezweifle ich. Was ihre Sprache angeht sind Drachen genauso geheimniskrämerisch wie ihre Namen. Es soll nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen geben, die je Drakonisch gelernt haben."

Das weitere Gesprächsthema war jedoch nicht die Sprache der Drachen oder Arkandor, sondern der Zauber. Draco hatte die richtige Aussprache und die nötigen Bewegungen des Zauberstabes schon in Kindertagen von seinem Vater gelernt und brachte diese Harry in kürzester Zeit bei. Nach nur einer halben Stunde konnte der Grünäugige den Zauber gut genug ausführen, um seine jüngsten Aktivitäten zu verschleiern. Auch der Scan-Zauber zeigte wieder ‚normale' Werte an.

Beruhigt fuhr der Schwarzhaarige sich durch die Haare. „Wunderbar. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, hier drin festzustecken." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnitt eine ärgerliche Grimasse. „Meiner Meinung nach sollte man dir dauerhaft mindestens zwei Leibwächter verpassen – nicht nur damit du vor anderen geschützt bist, sondern auch vor dir selbst!"

Das war das Falscheste gewesen, was der junge Malfoy hätte sagen können und Blaise, der dies wusste, wandte sein Gesicht schnell ab, damit keiner der beiden anderen Jungen die Grimasse sehen konnte, die er schnitt.

„Ich brauche keine Leibwächter und bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen!", herrschte Harry den Blonden an. Dann zog er ruckartig die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und das letzte, was von den beiden anderen Jungs gehört wurde, waren ein Stille- und ein Privatsphärenzauber. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sie sozusagen ausgeschlossen.

„Super gemacht, Dray.", murmelte Blaise und erntete erneut einen giftigen Blick. „Was denn? Du weißt, dass der Kommentar berechtigt war. Niemand kann so schnell Ärger anziehen wie Harry!"

„Erstens hört besagter Harry uns sicherlich noch zu und zweitens ist er bis jetzt aus jeder gefährlichen Situation noch herausgekommen."

„Das tut nichts zur Sache! Eines Tages kommt er da vielleicht nicht wieder heraus!"

„Er hat einen Basilisken getötet, Dray. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass alleine das ihn dazu berechtigt, mehr Risiken als andere einzugehen."

Das stellte den Malfoy erst einmal ruhig. Verärgert und auch ein wenig beleidigt verließ dieser das Zimmer.

Blaise seufzte. „Bis später, Harry.", rief er dann noch, bevor auch er das Zimmer verließ.

Zurück blieb der innerlich in sich hinein grummelnde Ex-Gryffindor, der die Bewegungen des neu erlernten Zaubers noch einmal probte.

Leibwächter würde _er_ nicht brauchen, sagte er sich.

HRHRHRHRHRHR

Die Bibliothek war ruhig und fast leer, was wohl daran lag, dass die meisten Schüler die letzten zwei Stunden vor der Ausgangssperre nicht damit verbrachten, ihre Köpfe in Bücher zu stecken. Selbst Madam Pince achtete nicht ganz so versessen auf die Schüler und ihre Bücher.

Harry hatte sich aus dem Slytherin Territorium geschlichen – das war harte Arbeit gewesen! – und sich im hinteren Teil der normalen Bibliothek niedergelassen. Natürlich gab es in der normalen Abteilung der Bibliothek nichts über Dämonenbeschwörungen, aber es gab Bücher, in denen magische Wesen beschrieben wurden. Nun hoffte er, dass es auch ein Buch gab, in dem verschiedenen Dämonen oder ähnliches beim Namen genannt wurden. Er wollte Severus nur sehr ungern erklären müssen, warum er unbedingt eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung brauchte, falls dies nicht der Fall war.

Aus den Regalen, in denen die Bücher über magische Wesen standen, hatte er sich alles mitgenommen, was irgendwie mit Dämonen verbunden sein könnte. _Höhere magische Wesen; Nicht-Menschliche empfindsame Wesen; Elfen, Werwölfe und andere magische Völker_… Der Bücherstapel erschien ihm riesig und das Spektrum an magischen Wesen ebenfalls. Gab es davon wirklich so viele? Anscheinend ja.

Seufzend machte er sich ans Werk. Einige Bücher sortierte er nach einem Überfliegen der Inhaltsangabe aus, da sie nichts über Dämonen enthielten. Andere ordnete er in drei Stapeln an: Solche, die Dämonen aufführten; solche, die böse Wesen aufführten und solche, die Wesen anderer Ebenen aufführten. Beim letzteren war er sich zuerst unsicher gewesen, was das sein sollte, doch ein kurzer Blick in eins der Bücher hatte Aufschluss gebracht: ‚Ebene' war ein Ausdruck für andere Realitäten, die neben dieser existierten. Die meisten von Zauberern erforschten waren jedoch klimatisch äußerst feindlich für Menschen und gefährlich. Da Dämonen, so das Buch, aus einer oder vielen dieser Ebenen stammten, würde er wohl auch Abigor dort irgendwo auffinden.

Nach einer halben Stunde haarsträubender Arbeit und weiteren fünfzehn Minuten hin- und hergehen hatte er dann endlich alle unbrauchbaren Bücher entsorgt und noch einen erträglichen Stapel übrig. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, dass er innerhalb einer knappen Stunde auch noch etwas finden würde, ansonsten würde er der guten Mrs. Pince wohl einen Herzkasper verpassen, wenn er diesen Bücherhaufen ausleihen wollte.

Fünf Minuten vor der Sperrstunde saß er immer noch, ohne neue Informationen, vor den Büchern. Mrs. Pince war aufgestanden und ging durch die einzelnen Bücherreihen, um die letzten Schüler heraus zu jagen.

Wieso stand da nichts über Abigor drin? Harry hatte mehr als genug Informationen über Dämonen im Allgemeinen und ihre verschiedenen Heimatebenen gefunden. Nur einen Dämon namens Abigor fand er nirgends. Das war frustrierend.

„Sie kommen bitte auch zum Schluss, Mr. Potter.", tönte da schon Mrs. Pince. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte grimmig und verstaute die Bücher wieder in den Regalen. Die Titel, welche er noch nicht gründlicher durchsucht hatte, hatte er sich aufgeschrieben und den Zettel in eine seiner Taschen gesteckt. Morgen würde er wieder kommen und weiter suchen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war in Aufruhr, als er wiederkehrte. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein mehr als miesgelaunt aussehender Severus Snape, flankiert von Draco und Blaise. Die anderen Slytherins redeten aufgeregt untereinander und schienen etwas zu organisieren.

Schlagartig wurde es still, als Dominik ihn bemerkte und rief: „Da ist er doch!"

Warum nur wurde ihm plötzlich flau in der Magengegend?

Innerlich aufstöhnend gab Harry sein bestes, möglichst verwirrt und unschuldig auszusehen. „Guten Abend?"

Severus Mund war nur noch eine dünne Linie in seinem Gesicht und der Blick in seinen Augen sprach Bände. „Wo warst du!?", donnerte der Professor auch schon los.

„In der Bibliothek.", war Harrys unschuldige Antwort. „Recherche. Wieso?"

Der Zaubertrankprofessor trat in wenigen langen, ausfallenden Schritten an den Schwarzhaarigen heran. „Weil deine beiden Schergen dort drüben dich gerade suchen lassen wollten." Draco, der mit Blaise noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand, protestierte lautstark darüber, ‚Scherge' genannt worden zu sein, fand jedoch wenig Beachtung.

So gut er konnte hielt Harry dem stechenden Blick Severus stand. „Ich war nur kurz in der Bibliothek. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich neuerdings den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen darf."

Ein Teil der Wut schwand aus Severus Augen. Wie es schien war der Professor vor allem darüber wütend, zu so später Stunde noch ‚mobilisiert' worden zu sein. Gefasst atmete er einmal ein und wieder aus. Als dann wieder sprach, war seine Stimme so gesenkt, dass wahrscheinlich nur Harry sie hören konnte. „Meinetwegen darfst du tagelang in der Bibliothek sitzen. Aber wenn Draco und Blaise sich Sorgen machen, gehe ich dem erst einmal nach. In diesem Falle wusste niemand, wo du warst." Snape hielt kurz inne. „Und Ron Weasley ist momentan dein kleinstes Problem, Harry. Ich möchte, dass du ab sofort immer mindestens zwei Leute bei dir hast. Nicht als Aufpasser für dich," wandte Severus schnell ein, als er sah, dass Harry sich wieder aufregen würde, „sondern als Rückendeckung. Der Plan des Schulleiters mit seiner Therapeutin ist fehlgeschlagen und ich bin mir sicher, dass der alte Kauz mit seiner Exkursionswoche noch etwas ausheckt. Ich will, dass du immer und überall auf der Hut bist."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte schweigend. Wenn Severus es so darstellte, blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig. Außerdem wurde ihm richtig warm ums Herz, wenn der ältere Mann sich so um ihn sorgte. „Gut, werde ich machen."

„Noch zwei Dinge Harry. Erstens: Pass bei dem Romanov-Jungen auf. Er ist gefährlich… und ich vertraue ihm kein Bisschen. Und zweitens: Da du ja morgen… frei hast," hier erlaubte der Slytherin sich ein wenig Ironie in der Stimme, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass Severus an seiner Krankheit zweifelte, „werden wir beide nach Hogsmeade gehen. Dort ist zur Zeit jemand, der dich sehr gerne wiedersehen würde."

Das brachte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Sirius und Remus waren in Hogsmeade! Und Percy natürlich auch… er fragte sich, wo sie sich denn versteckten und ob die anderen Weasleys ihren Bruder auch mal besuchen könnten. Das würde er morgen mit seinen Paten abklären.

„Und jetzt beruhig deine Lakaien, bevor dem jungen Malfoy vor Stress die Haare ausfallen." Dieser Satz war wieder laut gesprochen und erzeugte ein weiteres entrüstetes Aufrufen besagten Malfoys sowie einiges Gekicher unter den Slytherins.

Während Severus wohl wieder in seine Quartiere verschwand, grinste Harry seine ‚Schergen' frech an. Das Grinsen starb jedoch ab, als er mit Dracos finsterer Miene konfrontiert wurde.

„Haben wir über so etwas nicht vor wenigen Stunden gesprochen? Harry!", zischte der blonde Slytherin.

Blaise schubste seinen Freund zur Seite und lächelte. „Hast du was gefunden in der Bibliothek?"

„Blaise!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nichts aussagekräftiges. Nur allgemeine Informationen, aber nichts, dass mir wirklich weiterhilft."

Blaise nickte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht findet sich erst in der verbotenen Abteilung etwas Brauchbares."

„Blaise!", fauchte Draco erneut.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe ja, dass sich doch noch etwas in der normalen Bibliothek finden lässt. Das wäre weitaus weniger Aufwand."

Blaise nickte erneut. „Wir könnten vielleicht auch Marcel fragen, ob er was weiß oder uns helfen kann. Viele der Ravenclaws haben dauerhafte Erlaubnisse für die verbotene Abteilung."

„BLAISE!"

Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Vielleicht…" Severus Worte hallten noch in seinen Ohren: Der Romanov wäre gefährlich… Im Hinblick auf seine jüngsten Erlebnisse mit Lucard, vor dem ihn Severus auch schon gewarnt hatte, maß er dieser Warnung größere Bedeutung bei.

„Oder Carmen könnte uns helfen. Manchmal hat sie einfach Eingebungen, wo etwas zu finden sein könnte.", schlug Blaise vor.

„BL- Ich geb's auf. Ich geb's auf!" Verärgert verschränkte Draco seine Arme und wandte sein Gesicht demonstrativ von den beiden diskutierenden Jugendlichen ab. So entging ihm das Grinsen, welches Harry und Blaise kurz teilten.

Die restlichen Slytherins hatten wieder ihre verschiedenen Tätigkeiten aufgenommen, denen sie auch nachgegangen waren, bevor ihr Hauslehrer herein gestürmt war. Nur der kleine Dominik lungerte noch in der Nähe der drei ‚Anführer' des Hauses herum und lauschte dem Gespräch mit einem Ohr. Er blieb in ihrer Nähe, während Harry Blaise alles berichtete, was er über Dämonen und Abigor herausgefunden hatte und als die beiden Jungen, gefolgt von einem fast schmollendem Draco, auf ihr Zimmer gingen, schlich er sich leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dominik kannte so gut wie jeden Geheimgang im Kerker und wenn er ein festes Ziel vor Augen hatte, konnte er eine unglaubliche Portion des Slytherin-Ehrgeizes entwickeln. Just in diesem Augenblick hatte er ein festes Ziel vor Augen: Alles herauszufinden, was es über einen Dämon namens Abigor zu wissen gab…

HRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Freitagmorgen war Harry noch vor seinen beiden Mitbewohnern wach und gewaschen. Gutgelaunt zerrte er dann zwei blonde Slytherins unter die Dusche und zum Anziehen, bis er sie dann vor sich her zum Frühstück scheuchte.

Seine gute Laune und Hektik brachte einige Slytherins zum Grinsen oder Schmunzeln. Nur seine beiden Freunde fanden es nicht so toll.

Noch halb am Schlafen setzten die beiden sich an ihre angestammten Plätze am Slytherintisch und kurzzeitig schien es so, als würde Blaise gleich vornüber in sein Frühstück fallen.

Schlagartig waren jedoch alle wach, als Dumbledore an ihren Tisch trat.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini."

Misstrauisch grüßte Harry den alten Mann zurück und wartete ab. „Mr. Potter, es tut mir Leid, ihre gute Laune stören zu müssen, aber Professor Snape möchte, dass sie ihn heute auf einem Besorgungsrundgang nach Hogsmeade begleiten. Da er nicht alle Bestellungen alleine tragen kann und Sie heute eh freigeschrieben sind, spricht da ja eigentlich nichts dagegen."

Schnell brachte Harry sich dazu, zu nicken. „Natürlich, ich begleite den Professor gerne."

Das schien die Angelegenheit auch schon beendet zu haben in den Augen des Schulleiters, denn dieser schritt zurück zum Lehrertisch.

Warum war der alte Mann überhaupt hierher gekommen? Severus hätte das genauso gut selbst ausrichten können. Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Frühstück und sah erst wieder auf, als Severus ihn abholen kam.

Den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade verbrachte Harry mit stiller Vorfreude. Schließlich hatte er seine beiden ‚Onkel' seit etlichen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und musste ihnen einiges Neues berichten.

Kurz bevor sie die Ortschaft dann erreichten, zog Severus ihn zur Seite.

„Die beiden Flohpelze und ihr Begleiter sind im ‚Governor's Inn' auf der anderen Seite der Stadt (1). Ihre Decknamen sind Marcus, Chris und Jimmy Shanton (2). Frag einfach bei dem Besitzer des Gasthauses nach, ihm wurde gesagt, dass ein junger Mann mit deiner Beschreibung und dem Namen ‚Jamie' erwartet wird. Um exakt 12 Uhr erwarte ich dich vor der kleinen Apotheke südlich der Hauptstraße. Verstanden?"

Eifrig nickte Harry. Wenige Minuten später durchquerte er dann die relativ leeren Straßen Hogsmeades, um den ‚Governor's Inn' zu finden. Severus hatte ihm noch eine ungefähre Wegbeschreibung gegeben.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch konnte er auch endlich das Aushängeschild des Gasthauses sehen. Bald darauf war er in der warmen Wirtsstube des Gebäudes und sah sich um.

Nur wenige Gäste schienen anwesend zu sein und von ihrer Kleidung her waren es eher ‚respektable' Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft. Eine Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes runzelte bei seinem Anblick die Stirn und zog ihre beiden kleinen Kinder näher an sich heran. Harry rollte bei diesen Reaktionen nur die Augen und steuerte den Tresen an. Seine schwarze Winterrobe, die er draußen geschlossen hatte, öffnete er jetzt wieder und brachte das Shirt des Tages ans Licht: ‚Lasst Euren Geist nicht wandern, er ist zu klein, um allein gelassen zu werden.'

Als er am Tresen ankam beäugte der Zauberer in der sanftbraunen Robe ihn misstrauisch. „Entschuld'gen Sie, sin' drei Herren mit dem Namen Shanton hier abgestieg'n?" Aus purem Spaß – und um nicht offensichtlich zu machen, dass er von der Schule kam, denn dort gab es nur einen Jungen mit seiner Beschreibung – versuchte er sich an seinem besten Gossenakzent.

An dem misstrauischen Blick des Mannes änderte sich nichts, jedoch beantwortete er die Frage: „Ja, gestern Abend. Soll ich ihnen etwas… ausrichten?"

Harry nickte und lächelte. „Sag'n den Herrn, dass Jamie hier is', bitte? Sie wür'n mir'n

großen Gefall'n tun."

Der Mann rang mit sich selbst, zuckte dann aber letztendlich die Achseln. „Natürlich, gerne. Du kannst dich solange da vorne hin setzen."

„Danke!"

Harry sah dem Zauberer nach, während er auf dem angewiesenem Stuhl Platz nahm. Leicht fröstelnd rieb er sich die Hände und fragte sich stirnrunzelnd, warum es hier drinnen nicht wirklich wärmer war als draußen.

Als die Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte, wäre er beinahe vor Schreck aufgesprungen. Stattdessen wirbelte er nur auf dem Platz am Tresen herum und packte das Handgelenk desjenigen, der ihn da störte.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Dem Mann selbst musste es genau so gehen, denn einige Sekunden lang starrten sich beide nur perplex an. Dann dämmerte es ihm langsam.

„Oliver Wood?" Die Frage kam leise heraus und sofort ließ Harry seinen Blick durch das Gasthaus schweifen, als wenn überall noch andere ehemalige Gryffindors zu finden wären.

Der Athlet zog seine Hand aus Harrys erschlafftem Griff und setzte sich neben ihn hin. „Harry? Harry Potter?", fragte er dann ebenso leise zurück.

Der Grünäugige nickte vorsichtig. „Wie er leibt und noch immer lebt." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wie kommt's, dass du hier bist?"

Der andere schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Ich… ich bin hier wegen dem Brief… der Brief… der Brief…warte kurz, Harry, den sollte ich dir zeigen…"

Aufgeregt kramte der Quidditchspieler durch die Taschen seiner Robe und zog dann ein säuberlich zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hervor. „Hier, deswegen bin ich hier… ich wollte mich hier mit… nun, du weißt angeblich- wahrscheinlich mit wem… also, mich treffen. Dabei sollte ich nach einer Person mit deiner Beschreibung Ausschau halten… Hier, les den Brief."

Komplett verwirrt ob dieser konfusen Erklärung des Ehemaligen nahm Harry das Pergament entgegen und entfaltete es sorgfältig. Sofort erkannte er die enge und säuberliche Schrift Percy Weasleys – die hatte er früher schon mehrfach gesehen.

_Oliver  
Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du auf meinen Brief geantwortet hast. Wie ich bereits sagte, war es nicht einfach für mich, ihn dir zu schicken. Umso mehr freue ich mich darüber, dass du dich nicht von mir abwendest wie der Großteil der Welt.  
Wie du ja schon gesagt hast, solltest du diese Briefe niemandem zeigen. Die meisten Leute würden… unschön darauf reagieren.  
Wie ich bereits sagte, geht es mir gut, sehr gut sogar, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Ich habe seit meiner ‚Enttarnung' als Priester mehr echte Freunde gefunden als in meinem gesamten vorherigen Leben – und deinen schlauen Kommentar kannst du stecken lassen. Ich weiß genau, was du sagen willst.  
Jetzt zu etwas ernsterem… Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie du mich treffen kannst. Ich werde dir noch einen weiteren Brief mit dem genauen Datum schicken, aber ich werde bald in Hogsmeade sein. Nein, es ist nicht zu gefährlich, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mein Deckname wird – voraussichtlich – Jimmy Shanton sein. Alle genauen Daten etc. schicke ich dir wie gesagt noch, aber so wirst du mich kontaktieren können:  
Es wird eine zweite Person da sein, die von mir weis, und sich mit meinen Begleitern und mir treffen wird. Du wirst diese Person leicht am Aussehen erkennen: Such nach einem jungen Mann oder Jugendlichem, der aussieht, als wenn er gerade aus der Knockturn High kommt und den Unterricht schwänzt (3). Damit er weis, dass der Brief auch wirklich von mir ist und du Bescheid weist, sag ihm: ‚Einmal besoffen und danach nie wieder.'  
Ich hoffe, dass du an dem Tag Zeit hast.  
Grüße,  
Percy_

Harry schüttelte amüsiert und etwas überrascht seinen Kopf. „Deswegen bist du also hier." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste breit. „Dann kannst du gleich mitkommen."

„Perce ist hier?", flüsterte der Athlet nervös und Harry nickte. „Ja, und soweit ich weis ist er wirklich vollkommen sicher. Solange er keine Dummheiten anstellt, heißt das."

Oliver schnaubte daraufhin nur und meinte trocken: „Das sollte bei ihm kein Problem sein."

Sie verstummten beide, als der Besitzer des Gasthauses wieder die Treppe herunterkam, welche wahrscheinlich zu den Zimmern führte. Der Zauberer nahm seinen Platz hinterm Tresen wieder ein und sah abschätzig zu den beiden herüber. „Die Herren Shanton haben Suite 17 gemietet. Erster Stock, linke Seite." Naserümpfend wandte der Mann sich dann von ihnen ab, offensichtlich desinteressiert und brüskiert darüber, so etwas in seinem Etablissement zu haben.

Dankend erklomm Harry die Treppenstufen, Oliver an seinen Fersen. Suite 17 zu finden war einfach und bald klopfte der Schwarzhaarige zaghaft an die schwere Eichentüre.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, Harry an den Schultern gepackt und ins Zimmer gezogen, wo ein großer, hagerer Mann mit braunen Haaren ihn grinsend umarmte und nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Neben ihm stand ein etwas kleinerer, blonder Mann, der dem ganzen Spektakel ruhig und eher amüsiert zuschaute. Im Hintergrund, hinter den beiden, stand noch ein dritter, etwas jüngerer Mann mit tiefschwarzem Haar und Sommersprossen. Dieser Mann war es auch, der lächelnd auf die Tür zuschritt und den nervösen Oliver ins Zimmer zog.

Nachdem die Tür hinter dem ehemaligen Gryffindor ins Schloss gefallen und von dem Blonden einige Schutzzauber ausgesprochen wurden, lies der Braunhaarige wieder ab von Harry.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen, Kiddo." Selbst die Stimme klang nicht nach Sirius, auch wenn dieser Mann eindeutig Sirius war.

„Ich bin auch froh, Sirius – nur sehe ich dich nicht wirklich.", jappte der Ex-Gryffindor daher, als er endlich wieder Luft holen konnte.

„Oh, natürlich – der Raum ist sicher, oder Remy? Wir können die Projektionen abschalten?" Der ‚Blonde' nickte und drehte dabei an einem unscheinbar wirkendem Ring an seinem Finger. Die beiden anderen taten es ihm gleich und kurz darauf standen wieder Remus, Sirius und Percy in dem Raum.

Harry grinste. „Das ist mal sehr nützliche Magie." Sirius grinste ebenfalls und umarmte seinen Patensohn nochmals kurz. Remus schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. „Jetzt, wo er dich gesehen hat, wird er hoffentlich endlich wieder etwas ruhiger werden, Harry. Sein nervöses Getue kann einen um den Verstand bringen." Der Werwolf lächelte, als sein schwarzhaariger Freund in böse anstarrte. „Stimmt überhaupt nicht, Remy. Ich bin bloß besorgt gewesen. Das ist ja wohl erlaubt, oder?" „Natürlich, natürlich."

Während die beiden Erwachsenen ihren Neffen begutachteten, zog Percy Oliver beiseite. „Ich werde Oliver alles in Ruhe erklären… in Ordnung?" Remus nickte dem nervösen Rothaarigen zu und die beiden jungen Männer verschwanden durch die Tür zu einem der Nebenzimmer.

„Setz dich." Sirius deutete auf einen der im Raum stehenden Sessel.

Nachdem die drei Zauberer gegenüber voneinander Platz genommen hatten, kehrte eine bedrückende Stille in den Raum ein. Harry begann, nervös seine Hände aneinander zu reiben und eine seiner Haarsträhnen, die in letzter Zeit immer mehr wuchs, aus seinem Gesicht zu pusten.

Irgendwann dann räusperte sich Remus.

„Normalerweise wäre das jetzt die Stelle, an der wir uns aufregen, eine Moralpredigt halten und dir Dampf unterm Hintern machen.", erklärte der Werwolf in einem trockenem Ton.

Der Grünäugige verzog seinen Mund in Scham. „Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab.", murmelte er dann irgendwann und sah zu Boden.

Darauf hatte er sich nicht gefreut: Die Standpauke wegen seinem Trankkonsum. Sirius und Remus waren noch das nächste, was er an Familie hatte und sie zu enttäuschen bedrückte ihn schon. Auch wenn er insgeheim immer noch dachte, dass er eigentlich nur gute Absichten mit der ganzen Tranksache gehabt hatte – schließlich hatte er nur mehr Arbeit schaffen wollen.

„Gut, dass du das weißt. Und wahrscheinlich auch gut für dich, dass wir nicht in deiner direkten Nähe waren, als wir davon erfuhren." Remus rieb sich die Nase. „Aber nach einem langen Gespräch haben Sirius und ich uns darauf geeinigt, dass eine Standpauke wahrscheinlich kaum nützen würde. Potter-Dickschädel reagieren da meistens nicht gut drauf." Der Werwolf schmunzelte und Harry lächelte leicht. „Draco meint auch immer, ich hätte eine ‚Mit-dem-Schädel-durch-die-Wand-Mentalität'."

Remus unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen und Sirius grinste schelmisch. „Das musst du von Sirius geerbt haben, Harry.", brachte der Werwolf schließlich heraus, wofür er von dem besagten Schwarzhaarigen einen bösen Blick bekam.

Jetzt, wo einmal die unangenehme Atmosphäre durchbrochen war, entstand schnell ein angenehmes Gespräch zwischen den dreien. Sirius und Remus wollten hauptsächlich wissen, wie es in der Schule lief, was so in Harrys Leben passierte… die allgemeinen Fragen der Verwandtschaft halt eben.

Bald schon stellte sich Harry jedoch die Frage, wie er die beiden Erwachsenen auf den Stillen Fürsten ansprechen sollte. Wie arbeitete man so ein Thema in ein allgemeines Gespräch ein? Draco hätte das sicherlich gewusst… Blaise auch… Aber seine beiden Freunde waren nicht hier und konnten ihm dementsprechend auch nicht helfen. Nein, diesmal war er wirklich vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt.

Diese Überlegungen machten ihn etwas nervös und so schreckte er lieber davor zurück, seine Fragen zu stellen. Nach einem inneren Zwiegespräch entschied er sich, zuerst mit Percy darüber zu reden. Der Priester-Weasley würde ihm alleine schon deswegen mehr Glauben und Gehör schenken, weil sie beide Priester waren. Da er auch ansonsten nur noch sehr wenige Möglichkeiten und Freunde in der Zaubererwelt hatte, war Harry sich sehr sicher, den Rothaarigen für seine Sache gewinnen zu können.

Die Tür zum Nebenzimmer schwang auf und der besagte junge Mann trat mit Oliver wieder ins Zimmer. Der Ex-Gryffindor wirkte beruhigter als vorher, hatte aber einen ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. Percy hat mir erklärt, was sie für ihn getan haben und… vielen Dank auf alle Fälle!" Den etwas verdutzt aussehenden Männern wurde vom Sportler kräftig die Hand geschüttelt und Sirius sogar kurz umarmt. Percy, dem das Ganze wohl etwas peinlich war, wandte sein Gesicht ab.

Harry nutzte den Moment, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er gerne unter vier Augen reden würde und stand auf. „Wenn ihr drei uns kurz entschuldigt, ich würde auch gerne noch mit Percy reden und muss schon gegen Mittag hin wieder am Treffpunkt sein, sonst krieg ich Ärger."

„Was nichts Neues für dich wäre.", war Sirius Kommentar, den ein Grinsen begleitete und der von Remus mit einem bösen Blick quittiert wurde. „Harry, geh bitte rechtzeitig wieder los in Richtung Treffpunkt, dein Pate hier will dich nur zum Unsinn anstiften."

Schmunzelnd zerrte Harry Percy hinter sich her ins Nebenzimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, redeten auch schon beide drauf los.

„Percy, ich muss dringend mit dir etwas-"

„Harry, ich habe da ein wenig-"

Sie stockten und sahen sich kurz an. Percy gewährte schließlich Harry den Vortritt mit seinen wichtigen Neuigkeiten, aber dieser brachte ihn dazu, seine zuerst zu erzählen. Schließlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht sicher sein, wie Percy auf sein Angebot reagieren würde.

„Also…" Percy rieb sich den Nacken, während er Harry an das Bett in dem kleinen Schlafgemach winkte und sich hinsetzte. Der Grünäugige tat es ihm gleich und lauschte den Worten des Älteren.

„Ich habe in Kvirasim einige Nachforschungen angestellt, was diese Priester-Geschichte betrifft… deine beiden Onkel wissen davon, nur habe ich ihnen nicht wirklich viel über meine Ergebnisse erzählt…" Er stoppte kurz. „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Mr. Snape eine unglaubliche Menge an Büchern zu den komischsten Themen hat? Priester waren da leicht zu finden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Severus war halt ein Mann mit vielen Interessen. Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass man in seiner privaten Bibliothek kuriose Bücher finden konnten.

Percy fuhr fort: „Von dem, was ich bisher weiß, gab es drei Phasen, in denen Priester sozusagen 'erschaffen' wurden: Die ersten, als es die ersten Zauberer, Hexen oder Wesen gab, die sich selbst zu Göttern erklären konnten und ihre Priester als eine Art Machtbasis gebrauchten. Während dieser Zeit waren die Mitglieder dieses Kreises wenige Ausgewählte. In der zweiten Phase waren die meisten dieser selbsternannten Götter soweit etabliert, dass ihre Priester auch aus nicht ganz so loyalen Kreisen kommen konnten, da man ihnen eh alle Rechte einräumte. Aus dieser Phase stammen die meisten Priester und wahrscheinlich auch noch die meisten heute noch existierenden…"

Der Rothaarige pausierte kurz, um sich sammeln zu können und Luft zu holen. Harry hatte ja schon immer vermutet, dass der stille, ordnungsliebende Weasley eine Menge erzählen konnte, sobald er das richtige Thema und Zuhörer hatte, aber die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er diese Informationen hervor brachte, war schon erstaunlich. Vor allem, wenn man dabei bedachte, dass er während des Redens nicht erstickte.

„Die dritte Phase war die schlimme. Mit der Zeit hatten sich immer mehr Leute zu Göttern ernannt und andere getötet, ein ziemliches Wirrwarr und Chaos war entstanden. Die stärksten dieser sogenannten Götter verfolgten in der dritten Phase dann eine Taktik der Unterdrückung und Gewalt." Percy seufzte. „Zusammen mit den Religionen der Muggel, die Magie meistens als Werk irgendwelcher bösen Gottheiten gleichsetzten führte das dann wohl letztendlich dazu, dass man bis heute bei uns in der Zaubererwelt allem aus dem Weg geht, das irgendwie mit einem dieser Dinge zu tun haben scheint."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Soweit konnte er das verstehen – auch wenn die Angst der Zauberer absolut unbegründet und unlogisch war. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht komplett unbegründet… aber sicherlich konnten sie doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, nur weil jemand ein gewisses magisches Zeichen trug, war dieser ein tödlicher Feind?!

Obwohl, es wurde ja auch allgemein hin angenommen, Gryffindors seien gut, nur weil diese in das besagte Haus einsortiert worden waren. Irgendwie war es also doch nicht überraschend, dass man bereitwillig glaubte, Percy Weasley sei ebenso gefährlich und schlimm wie Voldemort.

Und **das** war doch mal ein amüsanter Gedanke. Ob der liebe Voldie sich wohl geärgert hatte, als man wegen Percy mehr Aufhebens machte als um ihn?

„Hast du was genaueres zu den Zeichen herausfinden können?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann schließlich wissen.

Percy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vergiss es. Diese verschiedenen angeblichen Götter haben immer wieder die gleichen Tiere und Zeichen als ihr Zeichen benutzt. Je nachdem, aus welcher Phase unsere Zeichen stammen, gibt es mindestens zwanzig verschiedene ‚Gottheiten', denen sie gehören könnten."

Harry stutzte. „So viele? Bei dieser Menge allein bei unseren Zeichen sollte man annehmen, dass es weitaus mehr Priester gäbe."

Percy nickte. „Sollte man. Aber diese Magie – und auch ein Großteil der Magie dieser ‚Götter' – beruhte auf magischen Quellen, welche sie für sich nutzbar gemacht hatten. Von dem, was ich heraus bekommen habe, sah das ganze so aus: Es gab diese magischen Quellen – ein besonderer Gegenstand, ein besonderer Ort, vielleicht auch ein besonderes magisches Wesen. Durch irgendwelche Verfahren, die wir heute nicht mehr kennen, wurden die ‚Götter' und ihre Priester mit dieser Quelle verbunden. Jedes mal, wenn wir also unsere Kräfte als Priester einsetzen, ziehen wir der Quelle etwas magische Energie ab. Woher die Quelle diese Energie hat, weiß ich nicht."

Erneut musste Percy kurz Luft holen.

„Der Grund dafür, dass es heute nicht Hunderte von Priestern gibt, so wie damals, ist ganz einfach: Viele Quellen sind mit der Zeit einfach zerstört worden. Dadurch hatten natürlich auch die eigentlich als Priester Gezeichneten keinerlei Kräfte mehr und die Magie – war halt einfach weg. Futsch. Puff, sozusagen." Bei diesem Punkt gestikulierte Percy ausladend, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Bis heute sind wahrscheinlich nur noch sehr wenige dieser Quellen erhallten geblieben – Merlin weiß wo, wie oder was die Quelle oder Quellen für uns beide schon ist, aber sie existiert halt und erlaubt uns, aus ihr Energie abzuzapfen."

Leicht erschöpft, aber offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Recherchearbeit, verschränkte Percy seine Arme vor der Brust und lächelte Harry an. Dieser musste zustimmen, dass der Rothaarige einige Fragen für ihn hatte beantworten können. Seine Erklärungen brachten etwas Licht ins Dunkel, warfen aber eine neue, sehr wichtige Frage bei dem Schwarzhaarigen auf:

„Percy… wenn diese Quelle noch existiert und wir mit ihr verbunden sind… was passiert, wenn sie zerstört wird? Ich meine, verlieren wir dann nur unsere Kräfte, oder…?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Rothaarigen verriet, dass er darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

„Da… keine Ahnung, dazu stand nichts in den Texten. Das… oh nein. Was ist, wenn unser Leben von dieser Quelle abhängt?!"

Grimmig runzelte Harry die Stirn. Diese Idee gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und erinnerte ihn an diese Cartoons, die Dudley früher immer geguckt hatte. Da hatte jeder Held und jeder Bösewicht auch immer diese eine Schwachstelle gehabt…

Gab es so etwas wie Potter-Kryptonit? Würde es schon ausreichen, wenn Voldemort oder Dumbledore oder irgend ein unvorsichtiger Muggel, der nicht mal wusste, was er tat, einen alten Kelch fallen ließ, beschädigte oder zerstörte – und er, Harry, war ebenfalls dahin; tot?

Nein, das war überhaupt keine schöne Idee. Viel mehr sehr beängstigend.

„Kannst du versuchen, irgendwie herauszubekommen, welche dieser Quellen heute noch existieren könnten? Wenn unser Überleben davon abhängig ist, wäre es vielleicht besser, diese Dinger in unsere Hände zu bekommen."  
Der Rothaarige wirkte unschlüssig. „Ich kann es versuchen, Harry, aber versprech dir nicht zu viel Erfolg… darüber gibt es allgemein wenig Informationen. Es würde mich wundern, wenn ich irgendwas Genaues dazu herauskriege."

„Versuch es bitte trotzdem."

Percy nickte und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Beide hangen fürchterlichen Vorstellungen darüber nach, was passieren könnte, wenn jemand ihre Quelle in die Finger bekäme und Dummheiten damit anstellte. Aber, sagte Harry sich, vielleicht würde ja auch gar nichts mit ihnen passieren. Schließlich mussten die Priester von damals ja überlebt und Kinder bekommen haben – Percy und er waren der Beweis dafür.

Und außerdem gab es da noch ein anderes, sehr wichtiges Thema, das er mal ansprechen musste.

Tief Luft holend sah er den anderen Priester an.

„Percy, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dir das Folgende erkläre und ich bin dazu gekommen, es einfach kurz zu machen. Bitte höre mich nur bis zum Schluss an und urteile nicht vorschnell."

Verwirrt nickte der Weasley.

„Du hast sicherlich schon vom Stillen Fürst gehört?"

„Natürlich, wer hat das nicht?" Harrys Gegenüber war noch mehr verwirrt als vorher.

„Gut. Du hast vielleicht eine Menge Dinge gehört, die nicht stimmen und vielleicht auch etwas, das stimmt… Also." Nur um sicher zu gehen sprach Harry schnell einen Privatsphärezauber aus. Sie hatten zwar die ganze Zeit über eher leise geredet, aber jetzt konnte er nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

„**Ich** bin der Stille Fürst, Percy und ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn du meiner… Organisation beitreten würdest."

Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, so geschockt und überrumpelt war Percy. Dann bewies er jedoch sein altbekanntes Gefühl für Gesetze und seine logische, fast schon emotionslose und trotzdem manchmal etwas merkwürdige Denkweise: „Wenn du dann schon illegales tust und meine Existenz laut Recht illegal ist, verdoppelt sich dann die Illegalität deines Unternehmens oder sind wir einfach allgemein illegal?"

Harry, der daraus beim besten Willen nichts Gescheites machen konnte, sah den Weasley einfach nur doof an. Diesen schien das nicht großartig zu stören, da er – wahrscheinlich mehr zu sich selbst sprechend – fortfuhr: „Aber da du ja auch ein Priester bist, trifft dieser Falle ja sowieso ein, also würde sich am Illegalitätsstand eh nichts mehr ändern, womit auch die mögliche Bestrafung im Falle eines Scheiterns nicht großartig anders ausfallen würde…"

Harry, dem der Kopf so langsam davon rauchte, Percys bizarrem Gedankengang folgen zu wollen, brachte den Weasley wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. „Ist das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?"

Der Rothaarige blinzelte. „Ein ja natürlich. Ich hatte sowieso gedacht, dass wir irgendwie gemeinsame Sache machen würde – also, eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass ich dir irgendwie hinterher trotten würde, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Wenn du der Stille Fürst bist, umso besser. Als Teil einer schlagkräftigen Gruppe sind die Chancen immer besser."

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte und verzog seinen Mund etwas. „Nun, an dem schlagkräftig arbeiten wir noch, aber du bringst uns auch schon ein Stück weiter…" Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Moment mal. Unser Priesterzeichen – wie wirkt sich das auf andere magische Siegel und Zeichen aus ?"

„Hm? Eigentlich nicht sehr viel. Es verhindert einfach, dass noch ein anderes errichtet wird. Aber nur im Falle eines permanentem, wirklichen Zeichens – so etwas wie das dunkle Mal vom dunklen Lord zum Beispiel."

„Dann kriegst du schon mal kein Auge.", war Harrys kurze Antwort. Um ehrlich zu sein gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen das auch ganz gut. Percy war schon ein Aussätziger in den Augen der meisten, da brauchte er kein zusätzliches Zeichen des Verstoßes.

„Wie bitte?"

Harry winkte die Frage des Rothaarigen vorläufig ab. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit, bevor er Severus wieder treffen musste.

„Ich muss gleich wieder los… Sobald ich wieder kann, komme ich zurück. Dann können wir noch mal ein paar Sachen durchsprechen, in Ordnung?"

Percy willigte ein und nachdem der Privatszauber wieder aufgehoben war traten beide aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Die drei anderen hatten es sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa und Sesseln gemütlicht gemacht. Sirius erzählte Oliver gerade irgendeine haarsträubende Abenteuergeschichte aus seiner Jugend, während Remus diese mit Kommentaren darüber versah, was wirklich passiert war und in welches Fettnäpfchen Sirius alles getreten war.

Der Sportler lag praktisch auf dem Boden vor Lachen, so sehr krümmte er sich und das Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht verriet, dass er nichts lieber hatte als ein Publikum für seine Geschichten.

„Ich muss los."

Der Satz veranlasste Sirius dazu, abrupt zu stoppen und seine Stirn zu runzeln. „Was, jetzt schon?"

„Sobald ich kann, komme ich wider Siri. Versprochen. Ihr reist doch nicht sofort wieder ab, oder?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, wir werden wohl mindestens eine Woche bleiben, vielleicht auch länger, wenn wir uns ein besseres Alibi beschaffen können."

„Ich werde auf alle Fälle auch öfters vorbei kommen.", erklärte Oliver, während er aufstand, um Harry zu verabschieden. „Perce braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst, man sieht ja, was sonst dabei rauskommt."

„Oli!" Der Protest seitens Percy wurde allgemein mit einem Grinsen oder Lächeln aufgenommen.

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später hatte Harry den ‚Governor's Inn' verlassen und war auf dem Rückweg zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit Severus. Seine Laune war auf einem seltenem Höchstpunkt angelangt und er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit Draco und Blaise über das neue Mitglied ihrer kleinen Gruppe zu sprechen. Percy würde ihnen eine ungemein große Hilfe sein können.

Inzwischen war etwas mehr los auf den Straßen von Hogsmeade und nicht selten hörte Harry einige gemurmelte Ausdrücke über seine Kleidung und seine wahrscheinliche Herkunft. Glücklicherweise erkannte ihn jedoch niemand als Harry Potter, trotz der im Tagespropheten und anderen Zeitschriften erschienenden Artikel der letzten Zeit.

Unbehelligt kam er an der kleinen Apotheke an und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Severus war nirgends zu sehen obwohl es schon fünf Minuten nach zwölf war – ungewöhnlich, da der Zaubertrankmeister doch sonst solchen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens knöpfte Harry seine Robe wieder zu, da ihm doch etwas kalt wurde. Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Hände und hielt weiter nach seinem Lehrer Ausschau. Warum kam der Ältere nicht? Vielleicht war er von irgendetwas aufgehalten worden. Ohne Harry war er sicherlich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen.

„Hallo Harry."

Die Stimme und der Mann kamen so unerwartet, dass Harry tatsächlich aufschreckte und zusammenzuckte. Ein beruhigendes Lächeln und eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter brachten ihn jedoch schnell wieder in Kontrolle von sich selbst.

„Professor Lucard."

Der ältere Zauberer war in eine dicke, schwarze Robe mit dunkellila Verzierungen gekleidet und hatte einen kleinen Beutel um seinen Arm geschlungen. Seine Mimik war – wie immer gegenüber Harry – offen und freundlich.

„Wie schön, dass ich dich hier antreffe. Ich hörte, dass du krank seiest und wollte heute irgendwann bei dir vorbeischauen. Aber jetzt habe ich dich ja schon gefunden."

Aus irgendeinem unbestimmten Grund wurde Harry mulmig in der Nähe dieses Mannes. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem, was passiert war… Jetzt im Nachhinein wollte Harry gar nicht mehr wirklich daran denken. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er Lucard in der Nacht gefolgt war?! Severus hatte ihn schließlich von Anfang an vor dem Mann gewarnt… aber er konnte Lucard auch nichts vorwerfen, er hatte ihn nicht gezwungen, mit in den Wald zu kommen. Nein, das war alleine Harrys Entscheidung gewesen.

„Ich sollte Professor Snape bei einigen Besorgungen begleiten."

„Ah?" Lucard sah sich kurz um und blieb mit seinen Blicken dann am Aushängeschild der Apotheke hängen. „Und da lässt er dich hier draußen warten, während er einkauft? Tsk."

Lucard schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte besseres von ihm erwartet, wo du doch eh noch etwas geschwächt bist…"

Ohne dass Harry etwas daran ändern konnte, hatte der Professor seine Robe geöffnet und sie dem Kleineren um die Schultern gelegt. Stirnrunzelnd zog er ihn dann noch etwas an sich heran, wahrscheinlich der Wärme wegen.

Harry war der Grund hinter seinen Taten jedoch ziemlich egal. Nun gut, die Robe war warm und sicherlich eine nette – und unerwartete! – Geste, aber das Heranziehen ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er war schließlich kein Kleinkind, dass ständig umsorgt werden musste!

Als Lucard dann aber plötzlich seinen Arm um Harry legte, riss dem Jüngeren der Geduldsfaden. Dachte der Professor etwa, man könne mit ihm kuscheln?!

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gedacht und sich bereit gemacht, Lucard einige ausgewählte Worte ins Ohr zu pfeffern, öffnete sich schon die Tür zur Apotheke und ein leicht genervter, gestresster Severus Snape trat heraus.

Kaum fiel sein Augenmerk auf Lucard und den in dessen Robe eingekleideten Harry sank seine Laune noch weiter.

„Lucard, hätten Sie wohl die Güte Ihre Finger von _meinem_ Schüler zu nehmen?", zischte der Trankmeister bedrohlich.

Harrys Wut verflog förmlich fast und ließ ihn auf wackligen Beinen da stehen. Severus Stimme, mit diesen Worten, in dieser Tonlage jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken – und zwar keine der schlechten Sorte.

„Ihr Schüler, werter Kollege, fror. Und da er auch mein Schüler ist, dachte ich, dass ein wenig Wärme ihm gut tun würde." Lucards Lächeln verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er ihn sogar noch fester an sich heran zog.

Das brachte Severus jedoch nur noch mehr zur Weißglut.

„Sie werden Harry sofort los lassen. Jetzt."

Sein Ton ließ keinen Platz für Argumente und nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit schien Lucard klein bei zu geben.

Seufzend entließ er Harry aus der Umarmung und die schwere Robe glitt von den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen. „Bitte, bitte. Konnte ich ahnen, dass Sie so… territorial sein würden, lieber Kollege?" An Harry gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Wir sehen uns dann demnächst, Harry. Gute Besserung."

Einen Moment lang stand er unschlüssig da, als wenn er etwas tun wollte, sich aber nicht traute. Dann nickte er noch einmal zum Abschied mit dem Kopf und ging gemächlich von dannen.

„Widerlicher Fatzke… Tu mir den Gefallen und geh ihm aus den Weg, Harry." Severus grummelte diese Worte und griff gleichzeitig nach Harrys Hand. Diese ließ er auch nicht wieder los, als sie schon weit weg von der Apotheke und Lucard nirgends mehr in Sicht war.

Der restliche Weg wurde stillschweigend zurück gelegt und als Severus kurz vor den Toren Hogwarts dann doch seine Hand los lies, konnte Harry ein kurzes Gefühl der Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken.

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) Ich mache Hogsmeade zu einer etwas größeren Ortschaft. Vom Buch her hat man zwar den Eindruck von ca. 2000 Einwohnern maximal, aber nehmen wir einfach an, es gäbe mindestens 20.000 von ihnen (ich würde sogar noch weiter gehen und 35.000 sagen). Mit dieser Größe kommt auch eine gewisse Vielfalt von Geschäften.

(2) Jeder, der mir sagen kann, wer ‚Chris Shanton' und ‚Jimmy' sind, kriegt einen Keks geschenkt

(3) Knockturn High – Hey, nicht jeder wird sich Hogwarts leisten können, da muss es noch andere Schulen geben. Auch „Ghetto" Schulen, wie ich mir Knockturn High vorstelle g


	22. Teil 2 Kapitel 13

**A/N:  
**Ihr habt sicherlich gedacht, es kommt nichts mehr, eh? Tja, es kommt doch noch was. Nach laaanger Zeit endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, jetzt fallt ihr nicht gleich über michher und erschlagt mich, weil so lange nichts kam. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**  
**

* * *

**Heaven & Hell, Teil 2 Kapitel 13: Treffen verschiedener Art**

_A discovery is said to be an accident meeting a prepared mind._

_[Von einer Entdeckung wird gesagt, sie sei ein Unfall, der einen vorbereiteten Geist trifft._

_- Albert Szent-Gyorgyi, US Bio-Chemiker (1893 - 1986)_

Harry saß im Astronomieturm an einem der großen Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Im Turm und draußen war es ruhig, fast schon zu ruhig und das sanfte Licht des Mondes ließ die Landschaft wie ein Teil eines Gemäldes daliegen.

Seit der mehr als komischen Begegnung mit Lucard war eine Woche vergangen.

Eine Woche, in der Harry Draco, Blaise und Ginny von Percy und seinen beiden Patenonkeln erzählt hatte.

Eine Woche, in der Harry immer noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht hatte, Sirius und Remus von seinem Alter Ego als Stiller Fürst zu erzählen.

Eine Woche, in der Severus erstaunlich… aufmerksam ihm gegenüber gewesen war. Genau wie Lucard. Das ‚Spielchen', wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, zwischen den beiden Professoren war so offensichtlich geworden, dass Blaise schon darüber scherzte, welcher Schwarzmagier ihn mehr als Lehrling wollte.

Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn Lucard ihn so konzentriert anstarrte. Bei Severus war das… anders. Angenehm. Sein innerer Slytherin begann schon, sich Wege auszudenken, den Kampf zwischen den beiden Professoren auszunutzen, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Severus zu kriegen.

Deswegen war er eigentlich hoch in den Turm gekommen. Um nachzudenken und zu grübeln. Über Sirius und Remus und wie er ihnen die Nachricht am besten geben könnte. Über Severus und die… Zuneigung, die er zu dem älteren Mann fühlte.

Da, inzwischen konnte er es zugeben und sogar drüber nachdenken. Seine Psychiaterin wäre so stolz auf ihn, wenn sie es wüsste.

Jetzt wo er drüber nachdachte, wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie wahrscheinlich auch aufhören, ihn deswegen zu nerven. Therese konnte sehr ausdauernd sein. Musste etwas damit zu tun haben, dass sie eine Ravenclaw gewesen war, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte.

Eine Sternenschnuppe flog glitzernd über den Horizont und Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Eine Sternschnuppe, und es war kein Astronomiekurs hier oben? Wie konnte denn das passieren?

„Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight." (1)

Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erschrocken drehte er sich um.

Hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen. Ihr blondes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gezogen und ihre Augen sahen hinaus aufs Firmament. Ihre Kleidung war eigentlich normal, wenn man davon absah, dass ihre blaue Robe kürzer geschnitten war und mehr wie ein Muggel Trenchcoat aussah.

Außerdem trug sie eine Halskette aus Nussschalen und zwei Ohrringe, an denen jeweils etwas befestigt war, dass wie ein Kirschkern aussah.

Zu sagen, dass Harry etwas perplex war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

„Wer bist du?!"

Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte. „Hi Harry. Ich bin Luna Lovegood." Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn ans Fenster. „Bist du auch zum Sternegucken hochgekommen? Ich bin so froh, dass ich die Sternenschnuppe noch erwischt habe!"

Blinzelnd sah Harry das Mädchen neben sich an. „Sollte ich dich von irgendwoher kennen?"

Luna lächelte. „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Ich bin ein Jahr unter dir, in Ravenclaw. Marcel kennt mich." Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube, jeder Ravenclaw kennt mich, aber kaum jemand aus den anderen Häusern. Was nicht schlimm ist, so lässt man mich in Ruhe."

Und tatsächlich tat Luna nicht viel mehr, als neben ihm zu sitzen und ruhig in den Nachthimmel zu starren. Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Irgendetwas an Luna war… komisch. Es war nur ein allgemeines Gefühl, ein Instinkt, aber manchmal hatte dieser Instinkt gute Dinge zu sagen.

Innerlich grummelnd stand Harry auf. Hier würde er diese Nacht nicht mehr gut nachdenken können. Er hatte Luna bereits den Rücken zugewandt und zwei Schritte getan, als die Stimme des Mädchens ihn aufhielt.

„Du solltest es ihnen so bald wie möglich sagen."

Harry stoppte, stockte und drehte sich langsam und vorsichtig wieder um. „Wie bitte?"

Luna sah ihn nicht an, wippte aber sanft mit ihren Füßen. „Deinen Onkeln. Du solltest es ihnen sagen."

„Woher weißt du-?" Harry brachte nichts anderes heraus und starrte die Blondine nur verdutzt an.

Luna drehte ihren Kopf wieder in Harrys Richtung. „Die Grubbels haben es mir gesagt.", erklärte sie mit einer Finalität und Selbstverständlichkeit, als wenn sie von einem allgemein gültigem Gesetz sprechen würde.

„Die Grubbels. Natürlich", antwortete Harry stockend. Inzwischen hatte er ernste Bedenken über den Geisteszustand dieses Mädchens.

Luna schien das jedoch entweder nicht zu merken oder nicht zu beachten. „Ja. Sie wurden langsam wütend, dass Carmen ihnen nicht zuhören wollte."

Carmen? Harry kannte nur eine Carmen und das war… Blaises Schwester. Die, mit der angeblich schwachen Seherkraft. „Blaises Schwester?", hakte Harry nach.

Doch Luna nickte nur geistesabwesend. „Sag ihr, dass die Grubbels ihr nicht mehr böse sind, wenn du sie siehst. Oh, und du solltest schlafen gehen. Sonst verausgabst du dich wieder. Wir sehen uns morgen noch!" Und mit diesen Worten stand Luna auf, winkte Harry noch einmal zu und verschwand wieder aus dem Astronomieturm.

Harry war so verwirrt, dass er gar nicht darüber nachdachte, ihr hinterher zu laufen und sie weiter auszufragen. In letzter Zeit lernte er immer komischere Leute kennen, so schien es.

* * *

Das Gespräch mit Carmen, Blaise und Draco am nächsten Morgen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum brachte interessante Neuigkeiten zutage.

„Also noch mal. Du hast seit einiger Zeit komische Träume mit etwas, dass Visionen sein können, weißt nicht, woher diese kommen und hast uns nichts gesagt?" Blaise war damit beschäftigt, seine Schwester halb wütend, halb besorgt anzustarren, während Draco nur etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Harry blickte immer mal wieder mit einem Auge zu Dominik hin, der dafür sorgte, dass sie keiner störte. Carmen war nur bleich geworden, als Harry sie auf Luna und diese Grubbels ansprach und war jetzt damit beschäftigt, so gut es ging Erklärungen abzugeben.

„Mir war klar, dass es ein anderer Seher sein musste. Ich war damit beschäftigt ihn zu finden."

Blaise schnaubte. „Na, so wie es aussieht hat **sie****Harry** gefunden. Und sie scheint eine ganze Menge zu wissen." Carmen seufzte. „Das wundert mich nicht. Die Visionen sind sehr… umfangreich. Wenn sie diese Dinger ständig kriegt, dann-"

Harry unterbrach sie. „Das mag sein, aber mich beunruhigt eher, dass sie nicht ganz… richtig im Kopf zu sein scheint." Was er nicht sagte war, dass er sie dadurch nur sehr schwer einschätzen und das Risiko durch sie nicht abschätzen konnte.

Draco mischte sich zum ersten Mal aktiv in die Diskussion ein. „Was haben wir bis jetzt? Wir wissen, dass sie Carmen Visionen geschickt hat – über die wir noch aufgeklärt werden müssen," an dieser Stelle schickte der junge Malfoy Carmen einen bösen Blick, „und, dass sie eine ganze Menge weiß, aber anscheinend nichts verraten hat. Ich würde mal einfach sagen, dass sie uns helfen will."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich glaube es nicht. Draco Paranoia Malfoy ist bereit, der Unbekannten eine Chance zu geben? Woher kommt das denn?"

Draco schnaubte und senkte seine Stimme. „Erstens davon, dass man uns noch nicht verhaftet hat, obwohl sie anscheinend weiß, was wir versuchen zu tun. Zweitens daher, dass sie Harry wohl helfen will, wenn ich das hier richtig verstehe." Der Blonde stockte kurz. „Und drittens habe ich Hunger und will Frühstücken."

Das war so banal, dass Harry lachen musste. „In Ordnung. Wir gehen essen, bevor Draco noch umkippt vor Hunger." Ein Wink zu Dominik signalisierte das Ende des Treffens und der kleine Slytherin nickte und suchte das Weite.

Wenige Minuten später nahmen die Slytherins ihr Frühstück zu sich. Mit einem Auge achtete Harry auf die Weasley Zwillinge, die neben Marcel Romanov am Ravenclawtisch saßen. Die beiden Streichespieler hatten sich erstaunlicherweise an ihre Versprechungen gehalten und im Haus des Raben keinen großen Unfug angestellt. Etwas, dass auch die Ravenclaws sehr begrüßten.

Harry störte es jedoch etwas, dass die beiden sich immer mehr mit Marcel anzufreunden schienen. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber seit Neuestem hatte er ein immer schlechteres Gefühl was den Ravenclaw anging. Es hatte mit seiner komischen Aura zu tun und seinem seltsam betont kontrolliertem Verhalten.

Harry hatte ihn beobachtet und beobachten lassen. Marcel behielt immer die Kontrolle über sich selbst, auch wenn er sich eigentlich hätte aufregen sollen. Wenn es sogar gute Gründe dazu gab. Wirklich gute Gründe. Harry würde sich schon bei der Hälfte von dem aufregen, was Marcel innerhalb der letzten Woche hatte erleben müssen.

Beleidigungen, Beschimpfungen, Schubsen, Stoßen – alles wegen seiner Entscheidung, die Zwillinge aufzunehmen und sich gegen die Gryffindors zu stellen. Und all das ertrug er mit einer fast schon unheimlichen stoischen Ruhe.

Irgendetwas an dem Typen musste einfach faul sein – Harry wusste bloß nicht, was.

Innerlich kopfschüttelnd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Braunhaarigen ab und zu Draco hin, der ihm irgendeine Geschichte über einen Besuch bei einer adligen Zaubererfamilie in Frankreich erzählte. Einige der Witze gingen über Harrys Kopf hinweg, weil er einfach nicht genug über Zauberertraditionen und Umgangsformen wusste, aber es waren genügend gute Stellen dabei, dass er herzlich lachen konnte.

Als Blaise ihm dann später im Unterricht sagte, dass er diesmal keine Notizen zu machen brauchte, Draco und er würden das übernehmen, wurde er langsam misstrauisch. Als man ihm beim Mittagessen seine Lieblingsspeisen anbot, die sicherlich nicht plötzlich alle auf einmal auf dem Essensplan der Hauselfen erschienen waren, wusste er, dass etwas im Busch war.

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht dann explodierte er und rückte Draco auf den Leib. Er schnitt den Blonden zuerst unter einem Vorwand vom Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe ab – strategischer Zug – und knöpfte ihn sich dann in einem abgelegenem Klassenzimmer vor.

Was bedeutete, dass er seine Arme verschränkte und dem Blonden seinen besten einschüchternden Blick gab.

„Also gut, was ist los? Ihr habt mich den ganzen Tag umhätschelt. Und denk bloß nicht, ich hätte nicht mitgekriegt, wie Dominik eure kleinen Nachrichten rumgetragen hat. Warum nur habe ich das komische Gefühl, dass irgendwer sich bereits um Carmen und diese Visionen gekümmert hat, während ich mich im Unterricht entspannen durfte?"

Draco schluckte nervös. „Wir haben es nur gut gemeint Harry." Der Schwarzhaarige sandte dem Malfoy ein wütendes Funkeln. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn überging und hinter seinem Rücken agierte. Ein Überbleibsel von Dumbledores früherem Verhalten.

Der Blonde seufzte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist doch nur, weil du so angespannt warst vergangene Woche. Gestresst. Wirklich… fertig. Und abends hast du immer vor dich hin gebrütet. Blaise und ich, wir waren nur besorgt. Dass du dich… überanstrengst."

„Und mich wieder mit Tränken zuschütte?", hakte Harry mit einer tonlosen Stimme nach. Er hatte dieses… Misstrauen verdient, er wusste das. Er hatte sich schließlich mit diesen Dingern buchstäblich ins Koma… gesoffen. Trotzdem tat es irgendwie weh, dass seine Freunde meinten, ihn ‚entlasten' zu müssen, damit er nicht rückfällig wurde.

Dracos Augen hatten sich geweitet und er hob seine Hände noch ein Stückchen höher – als wenn er befürchtete, Harry könnte ihn gleich angreifen. „Nein!" Er stockte kurz. „Also, ein wenig schon, ja. Aber kurz nachdem es uns aufgefallen war, konnten wir auch bemerken, dass du nicht… überanstrengt, ausgelaugt warst. Ich meine, es war nicht so wie damals, als du die Tränke geschluckt hast. Du bist nicht überarbeitet."

Er nahm seine Hände langsam wieder herunter. „Blaise und ich haben mitgekriegt, dass dich was bedrückt. Da du nicht drüber reden willst, anscheinend, dachten wir, es wäre besser, wenn du etwas ausspannen kannst, um das Problem zu verarbeiten."

Das ließ Harry dann doch stutzen. Er hatte sich ja tatsächlich den Kopf über das Remus-Sirius und das Severus-Lucard Problem zerbrochen… Aber die anderen hatten das bemerkt? Harry hatte gedacht, er wäre so wie immer gewesen, nur etwas… innerlich beschäftigter vielleicht. Er hatte wohl falsch gedacht.

„Oh" Dagegen konnte Harry nun wirklich nichts sagen. Das war ja schließlich richtig… nett.

Draco entspannte sich wieder und trat vorsichtig an seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund heran. „Alles wieder in Ordnung, Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Tut mir leid. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man mich außen vor lässt. Also… kriege ich vielleicht heute Abend eine Zusammenfassung von dem, was Carmen erzählt hat?"

Der Blonde grinste. „Gerne, obwohl es nicht viel war. Das meiste, was sie gesehen hat, war unverständlich. Diese Luna würde wahrscheinlich mehr wissen."

Harry nickte. „Dann sollten wir sie einmal sprechen. Marcel kann vielleicht ein Treffen mit ihr vereinbaren." Draco zögerte. „Hältst du es für sinnvoll, Romanov einzuweihen?"

Nein, Harry hielt es ganz und gar nicht für sinnvoll. Aber das mussten sie ja auch nicht. „Nein und wir werden es auch nicht tun. Ich werde ihn nur bitten, Luna zu fragen, wann sie mal Zeit hat. Er braucht den Grund ja nicht zu wissen." Draco nickte und gemeinsam verließen die beiden wieder den Klassenraum.

An diesem Abend bekam Harry seine Erklärungen, auch wenn sie nicht viel klärten. Was Carmen sah? Ein paar streitende Geschwister. Eine komische Squib-Dame. Einen versoffenen, älteren Zauberer. Nichts wirklich helfendes, solange man die Leute nicht in einen Kontext einordnen konnte. Zumindest schien es so.

Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als Dominik kurz vor der Sperrstunde noch mit einer Nachricht zu den Ravenclaws zu schicken. Trotz der Uhrzeit beschwerte der Slytherin sich jedoch nicht über die kleine Aufgabe und war schon kurz darauf wieder zurück mit der Nachricht, dass Marcel beim morgigen Frühstück zu ihnen an den Slytherintisch rüber kommen würde.

* * *

Marcel kam an den Slytherintisch am nächsten Morgen, aber nicht alleine. Die Zwillinge waren bei ihm und besetzten frech die zwei freien Plätze neben Draco. Der Blonde hatte den Platz zu Harrys rechten eigentlich für Marcel freigelassen, sah sich dann jedoch von zwei Weasleys umringt.

Während Blaise Platz machte für den wie immer ruhigen Marcel, grinsten die Zwillinge den Malfoy an und langten nach den Brötchen.

„Luna meint, morgen Abend im Astronomieturm wäre gut. Weil dein Stressproblem dann weg wäre", erklärte Marcel mit leiser Stimme, während er mit einem Kopfschütteln ein von Blaise angebotenes Brötchen ablehnte. „Hat sie eine Uhrzeit genannt?", hakte Harry nach und Marcel nickte. „Neun Uhr."

Erstaunlicherweise wollte der Romanov gar nicht wissen, warum Harry dieses Treffen wollte oder worum es sich dabei drehte. Stattdessen ließ er sich von Blaise in ein wenig Small Talk verwickeln.

Harry vermerkte den Termin in seinem Geiste und beobachtete dann noch kurzzeitig Marcel, der zwar zurückhaltend, aber höflich mit Blaise sprach. Die Zwillinge lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch vollkommen auf Draco.

„So, Malfoy", fing Fred an. "Du hast dich mit unserer Schwester verabredet?", fuhr George leise fort. Wahrscheinlich hatte das keiner gehört außer Draco, den Zwillingen und Harry. Blaise und Marcel schienen jedenfalls abgelenkt zu sein.

Das waren ja mal Neuigkeiten. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Harry den plötzlich erstarrten Malfoy-Erben an.

Draco schluckte den Bissen, den er im Mund hatte, herunter und sah vorsichtig von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Und wenn ich das getan habe?", fragte er dann langsam.

Fred und George grinsten. „Dann wäre es unsere Pflicht als ältere Brüder dich davor zu warnen," fing der eine an, „dass wir dich mit einer Schaufel K.O. schlagen und begraben werden, falls du ihr jemals weh tun solltest", schloss der andere. Harry schmunzelte.

Draco sah wieder vom +Eeinen zum Anderen. „Gut, verstanden." Die Zwillinge grinsten wieder und zwinkerten sich gegenseitig zu. „Außerdem wäre es unsere Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen," „dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommt, der es den falschen Leuten erzählen könnte." „Als Vorsorge natürlich."

Draco begann langsam zu lächeln. „Danke." Fred und George grinsten und klopften ihm jeweils auf die Schulter. „Kein Problem", erklärten sie dann beide und standen wieder auf.

Marcel nahm dies als Zeichen, sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, nickte Harry noch einmal respektvoll zu und verschwand mit den Zwillingen aus der großen Halle.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. „Irgendetwas an Marcel kommt mir komisch vor." Blaise und Draco hörten diesen halb gemurmelten Kommentar und sahen dem Ravenclaw nach. Draco runzelte seine Stirn, doch Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

* * *

An diesem Nachmittag hatte Harry endlich all seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen genommen und war wieder nach Hogsmeade gestiefelt, wo Remus und Sirius ihn freudig begrüßten. Percy war erstaunlicherweise abwesend. Remus erklärte, dass der Ex-Gryffindor mit Oliver unterwegs sei und noch einige Bücher besorgen wollte.

Somit blieben nur noch Harry und seine beiden Patenonkel in der gemieteten Suite. Es war also der perfekte Augenblick, um die beiden aufzuklären.

‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte Harry zu sich und sprach einige Schutz- und Privatsphärenzauber aus. Sirius und Remus sandten fragende Blicke in seine Richtung. „Bitte setzt euch. Ich… ah, muss euch etwas wichtiges erzählen."

Als sie alle saßen, spürte Harry, wie die Nervosität langsam zurückwich. Er würde das schaffen. Er musste das schaffen.

„So… Ah. Anfangen wäre gut."

Sirius grinste und Remus schmunzelte.

Harry räusperte sich. „Ja. Also, ihr habt vielleicht das ein oder andere über diese neue ‚Gefahr', den Stillen Fürst gehört, oder?"

Remus und Sirius nickten, der Werwolf zaghafter als der Entflohene.

„Was haltet ihr bis jetzt von ihm?" Harry hielt Vorsicht für immer noch besser als Nachsicht und tastete sich so langsam an die eigentliche ‚Überraschung' heran.

Sirius und Remus sahen sich an und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis Remus antwortete.

„Das ist eine komische Frage, Harry. Alles, was man bis jetzt über den Stillen Fürst weiß, ist größtenteils Spekulation. Gerüchte und Ahnungen. Wenn man dem Tagespropheten glaubt ist er entweder ein gefährlicher neuer dunkler Lord oder ein fehlgeleiteter Irrer."

Harry nickte langsam und sah dann Sirius an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie Remus gesagt hat, man weiß zu wenig definitives… Obwohl es mir schon gefallen würde, wenn Werwölfe mehr Rechte hätten und sich mal jemand dafür einsetzt", fügte Sirius brummend und mit einem Blick auf Remus hinzu.

Der Werwolf sah ungemütlich zu Boden. „Recht für Werwölfe sind eine Sache, Morden und Foltern etwas anderes, Siri", meinte er dann leise.

Harrys Herz schien sich kurz zu verkrampfen. Remus war so gutmütig, diese Reaktion hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein sollen. Sirius war zwar auch in seinem Herzen ein guter Mensch, aber Azkaban und seine restlichen Lebenserfahrungen hatten ihn zu einem gefährlichen Mann gemacht, der vor nichts zurück schreckte um seine Familie zu beschützen.

„Warum fragst du, Harry?", wollte Remus wissen. „Du machst dir doch keine Sorgen, dass dieser komische Fürst auch hinter dir her ist, oder? Also, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann man darüber noch gar nichts sagen…" Sirius nickte bekräftigend und versuchte ebenfalls, seinen Patensohn zu beruhigen. „Der kommt nicht an dich heran, Harry."

Harry wollte entweder laut aufstöhnen oder lachen. Natürlich kam der Stille Fürst jeder Zeit an ihn heran, schließlich war er der Stille Fürst! Und da er nicht vor hatte, sich selbst anzugreifen, hatte er verständlicherweise auch keine Angst vor dem Stillen Fürst

„Nein, nein…"

Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach drauf loslegen und los reden. So viel schlimmes konnte ja nicht passieren, oder?

„Gut, ich hoffe ihr lauft jetzt nicht gleich schreiend weg, aber…" Der Schwarzhaarige holte einmal tief Luft und brachte alles in einem Atemzug heraus: „Ich bin der Stille Fürst und Anführer dieser neuen Gruppe."

Nervös und gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort seiner quasi Adoptiveltern.

Beide sahen ihn blinzelnd an, als wenn sie seinen schnell heraus gebrachten Satz erst noch entziffern müssten. Es war Sirius, der sich zuerst wieder fing.

Ein langsames Grinsen stahl sich auf die Züge des Animagus. Kurz danach aber verschwand es wieder, während der Black Harry eingehend musterte. Dann erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ich hätte ja gesagt du scherzt, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt schon alles." Der Entflohene fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Darf man fragen, wie du das hin gekriegt hast, Harry, von der Schule aus? Oh, und du wirst uns schön fein erklären, was Gerücht ist und was nicht, verstanden?" Der Animagus grinste. „Schließlich müssen wir dich ja unterstützen können."

Harry stutzte. Remus sah seinen Freund auch mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an. „Das ist alles, was du dazu sagst, Sirius?!"

Der Animagus blickte zum Werwolf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sonst großartig sagen? Ich kenne Harry. Wenn er das sagt und es ernst meint, dann lügt er auch nicht. Und er ist auf alle Fälle besser als das Ministerium, Lord Dingelchen und… Dumbledore zusammen."

„Dein Patensohn hat uns gerade erklärt, dass er ein zukünftiger dunkler Lord ist!", fauchte Remus.

„Nein, hat er nicht, Remus. Er hat uns erklärt, dass er der Stille Fürst ist. Das ist ein Unterschied, denke ich." Sirius lächelte. „Außerdem vertraue ich Harry, dass er einige gute Gründe dafür hatte, den Stillen Fürsten zu erschaffen und uns alles erklären wird."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich gerührt, fröhlich oder stolz über Sirius' Erklärung fühlen sollte. In Wirklichkeit war er ein bisschen von allem.

Sirius vertraute ihm so viel, dass er ihm fast blind folgen würde. Das war etwas von unschätzbarem Wert.

Remus indessen stöhnte und sackte in sich zusammen. „Siri… Harry, wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas ins Leben zu rufen? Wir… Sirius und ich lieben dich wie einen eigenen Sohn, aber ich für meinen Teil habe ein Problem damit, einem zweiten dunklen Lord zu dienen!"

Harry schreckte zurück, als wenn Remus ihn geohrfeigt hätte.

„Remus… ich bin kein dunkler Lord. Zumindest denke ich das." Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich hatte es nur satt, mein ganzes Leben von Dumbledore, Voldemort und sonst wem diktiert zu kriegen. Das ist mein Leben, verstehst du? Der Stille Fürst soll eine Art grauer Lord sein. Voldemorts Ideale sind sicherlich nicht meine, aber dem Ministerium und Dumbledore kann ich auch nicht Recht geben!

Sie verfolgen so Leute wie Percy, die einfach nur Pech hatten, so geboren zu werden wie sie sind! Und was sie mit Werwölfen und an sich nicht-menschlichen, aber dennoch denkenden Wesen tun ist doch widerlich! Da musst du mir doch Recht geben, oder Remus?

Ich will sicherlich niemanden einfach ermorden und foltern", schloss Harry seinen kleinen Vortrag, „Aber Tatsache ist, dass man mit schönen Worten nicht in die Schädel einiger dieser Leute rein kommt. Es würde sich nichts ändern, wenn ich einfach nur ein paar ärgerliche Worte sagen würde."

Mit einem sturen Blick verschränkte Harry seine Arme und erwartete Remus Antwort.

Der Werwolf sah ihn überrascht und auch nachdenklich an.

„Harry…" Die Schultern des Werwolfs sackten noch weiter nach unten. „Ich kann deinen Grund verstehen, glaube ich. Es ist trotzdem schwierig, das zu akzeptieren… du bist ja praktisch noch ein Kind! Woher hast du die nötigen Ressourcen, um so etwas wie die Aktion von Weihnachten durchzuführen?"

Weihnachten. Felsington, der kleine rassistische Ministeriums-Angehörige.

„Ich glaube, da hatte auch das Glück seine Hand im Spiel.", gab Harry widerwillig zu. „Wir hatten wirklich Glück, dass man uns nicht gesehen hat oder Felsington einen Alarm auslösen konnte. Aber da wir ja niemanden töten wollten, war es ein einfaches rein und wieder raus."

„Wir, Harry? Warst du selbst da? Und mit wem?!", herrschte Remus den Jüngeren auch schon wieder an. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.

„Ja, Remus, ich war da. Schließlich hatte ich mitgeholfen, das Ding zu planen und konnte ja schlecht einfach im Sicheren bleiben, oder?" Harry holte Luft. „Aber entschuldige, wenn ich die Identitäten meiner… Helfer nicht preisgeben möchte. Sie haben damals viel riskiert und tun das bis heute mit ihrer Unterstützung für mich."

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll, aber Remus stöhnte nur wieder laut auf. „Harry… das war gefährlich! Du hast dich aus Hogwarts – Du hast dich aus Hogwarts rausgeschlichen!", meinte der Werwolf, als wenn es ihm gerade erst auffiel. „Du hast dich unter Dumbledores Augen aus Hogwarts heraus geschlichen. Du hast dich aus Hogwarts heraus geschlichen, bist quer durchs Land gereist, auf welchem Wege auch immer, um in ein Haus einzubrechen und einen tätlichen Angriff durchzuführen!"

Der Werwolf spießte Harry praktisch mit einem wütenden Blick auf. „Was, wenn dich jemand dabei erwischt hätte?! Merlin! Denkst du eigentlich noch richtig? Das war absolut irrational, gefährlich und einfach nur verrückt!"

Harry blinzelte und starrte den Werwolf an. „Gerade hast du dich noch über Folter und Mord beschwert und **jetzt** passt es dir nicht, dass ich mich in ein bisschen Gefahr begeben habe?"

Der Werwolf sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ein bisschen Gefahr? Das ist eine der stärksten Untertreibungen, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Ungefähr so wie deine Mutter damals, als sie meinte, sie wäre ‚ein bisschen schwanger'! Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!"

Seine Mutter hatte _was_ gesagt? Harry wusste nicht, ob er über diesen Kommentar grinsen oder über Remus restliche Rede aufgeregt sein sollte.

„Ich war absolut… na gut, nicht absolut aber den Umständen entsprechend äußerst sicher. Meine Begleitung bestand aus sieben Personen!" Dass diese sieben eigentlich Schüler wie er gewesen waren, verschwieg Harry vorsichtshalber.

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und auch Sirius sah besorgt aus.

„Siehst du, Remy, das ist der Grund, warum wir Harry hierbei helfen müssen. Sonst verläuft er sich in Merlin weiß was für Schwierigkeiten", erklärte der Animagus und brachte seinen Patensohn so zum Schmollen.

Er konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, verdammt. Na schön, hin und wieder unterliefen ihm Fehler – die Sache mit den Aufputschtränken übersah er geflissentlich – aber alles in allem war er durchaus fähig, sich selbst zu beschützen.

Sirius grinste den schmollenden ‚Stillen Fürst' an. „Ja, ja. Verzieh den Mund nicht so. Als guter Patenonkel ist es meine Pflicht, dich zu beschützen." Sirius lächelte. „Ich denke, Remus und meine Unterstützung hast du, oder?" Der Animagus blickte zum Werwolf, welcher seufzend nickte.

„Es gefällt mir zwar nicht wirklich", meinte Remus, „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir dich eh nicht abhalten könnten. Also, was jetzt?"

Harry hatte lange nachgedacht um darüber nachzudenken, was geschah wenn seine beiden Onkel zustimmten.

„Meine normalen Helfer werden ‚Schatten' genannt." Er hielt sich extra davon ab, Anhänger zu sagen. Remus sollte nicht mehr als nötig an den schwarzen Lord erinnert werden. „Sie sind durch eine magische Tätowierung gekennzeichnet…" Remus Blick wurde schnell wieder misstrauisch und nachdenklich, deshalb fügte Harry schnell hinzu: „Jetzt denkt nichts Falsches! Die Tätowierung ist ganz anders als die von Voldie."

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. „Sie ruft nur eine simple Bindung zwischen mir und dem Schatten hervor. Ich kann den Schatten zu mir rufen und ihn, wenn nötig, magisch orten, aber das war es auch. Es ist nicht permanent und kann wieder gelöst werden. Außerdem ist es absolut schmerzfrei für den Schatten."

Das beruhigte Remus wieder etwas. Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Eh… und wie hast du die Zeichen verteilt? Ich meine, wer weiß denn, dass du der Fürst bist?"

Harry lächelte. „Nur eine handvoll ausgewählter Personen, so wie ihr beide." Er lächelte sie warm an, bevor er fort fuhr: „Ansonsten war es geplant und auch schon durchgeführt worden, dass ich in Verkleidung initiiere." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste schelmisch. „Ihr hättest es wahrscheinlich lustig gefunden. So viel nur: Gefärbte Haare, Minirock, magischer Busen."

Sirius lachte lauthals und Remus Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du hast dich als Frau verkleidet?", wollte der Werwolf amüsiert wissen.

Harry nickte grinsend. „Und mich als ‚First Lady' ausgegeben." Er stockte. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, die ‚First Lady' ist eine tatsächliche Person." Auf Sirius und Remus fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Meine… engeren Vertrauten haben Spitznamen. Einerseits soll ja keiner wissen, wer dem Stillen Fürst hilft, anderseits soll man sie ja durchaus erkennen und in den Medien später erwähnen."

Remus nickte. „Das ist verständlich. Du hast also mindestens eine erwachsene Hexe auf deiner Seite?", hakte der Werwolf dann auch schon nach.

Harry stockte. Ginny war nicht wirklich erwachsen, aber das brauchte er ja auch nicht unbedingt zu erwähnen… „Die First Lady ist eine Hexe, ja. Ein anderes Mitglied hat den Spitznamen Viperzahn. Dann wäre da noch das Ohr, die Seherin, Drago, Planta, Convertidor und Gemini.", führte Harry schnell auf.

Die Zwillinge waren natürlich Gemini und hinter ‚Planta' versteckte sich Neville. Drago und Variador waren Charlie und Arkandor, wobei Charlie Drago war. ‚El Convertidor', hatte der Drache erklärt, würde so viel wie ‚Umwandler' auf Spanisch heißen und daher gut zu ihm passen.

Percy hatte ihm noch keinen Spitznamen genannt, aber der Weasley würde sich sicherlich auch noch etwas einfallen lassen.

Remus war am Schmunzeln. „Das hört sich erst mal sehr abenteuerlich an." Sirius nickte grinsend, runzelte dann aber seine Stirn. „Seherin… willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du eine Seherin hast? Eine echte Seherin?"

Harry grinste. „Sie hat etwas dagegen, mit Trelawney verglichen zu werden. Aber sie ist keine… starke Seherin oder so. Ihre seherische Gabe ist relativ schwach, dafür aber hin und wieder nützlich." All dieses gerade über Seherinnen erinnerte Harry wieder an Luna Lovegood. Seufzend rieb er sich den Nacken.

„Aber morgen treffe ich mich mit einer zweiten, stärkeren Seherin."

„Was?", meinte Sirius und auch Remus sah ihn verblüfft an. „Woher kennst du all diese Leute, Harry?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte verlegen. „Oh, hier und da… Sobald man einen kennt, wird man schnell auf andere verwiesen."

„Hat Severus dir einige Kontakte verschafft?", fragte Remus plötzlich mit einer bohrenden Stimme.

Der Jugendliche knackte nervös mit den Fingern. „Severus habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nichts verraten."

Das schien Sirius zu gefallen. Er grinste und war offensichtlich froh darüber, vor der ‚Fledermaus' bescheid zu wissen.

„Hast du noch vor, ihm was zu sagen?", wollte Remus bloß wissen.

Harry seufzte. „Eigentlich ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendetwas schon vermutet und einige Male habe ich ihn bei… bestimmten Dingen um Rat gefragt, aber er weiß noch nichts genaues."

Der Werwolf blickte nachdenklich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und sah dann wieder Harry an. „Du solltest auf alle Fälle sehr vorsichtig sein, Harry. Nicht jeder, den du ansprichst, wird dir beitreten wollen."

Das war Harry auch klar, weshalb er bis jetzt ja auch nur eine handvoll Schüler und ein paar Erwachsene als quasi Anhängerschaft hatte. Na ja, und einen Wandeldrachen.

„Das ist mir doch klar, Remus." Er stockte kurz. „Und um ehrlich zu sein will ich euch weder mit dem Auge – der Tätowierung – versehen, noch den anderen vorstellen. Vorläufig." Das letzte war schnell angefügt, als er die fragenden Blicke seiner Onkel sah.

„Euch vertraue ich am meisten." Das stimmte, obwohl er Draco, Blaise und den Anderen ebenso vertraute. „Und ich hätte euch gerne als so etwas wie die Überraschungs-Reserve und Berater. Manchmal habe ich nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll."

Remus schmunzelte. „Du bist erst fünfzehn, Harry. Wenn du schon alles wüsstest und könntest wären Siri und ich sehr misstrauisch."

„Außerdem ist es immer praktisch, was in der Hinterhand zu haben", fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu.

„Ich bin bloß froh, dass ihr nicht schreiend vor mir weggerannt seid", gab Harry plötzlich mit leiser Stimme zu.

Seine beiden Patenonkel sahen geschockt aus.

„Harry! Niemals!" Sirius umarmte den kleineren kräftig. „Vielleicht hätte ich versucht, dir das auszureden, aber wir wären niemals schreiend weggelaufen, Harry", fügte Remus warm hinzu.

Harry lächelte.

HPSS

Diesen Abend kehrte Harry mit weitaus besserer Laune und frei von einer großen Portion Stress wieder zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise bemerkte sofort die Veränderung in seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sieht so aus, als wenn Carmens Seherin recht gehabt hätte. Dein Stressproblem ist wirklich weg."

Harry grinste fröhlich. „Jawohl. Kann man so sagen." Er ließ sich auf eins der Slytherin Sofas fallen und räkelte sich. „Ich habe gerade ein privates Problem äußerst zufrieden stellend gelöst", grinste er Blaise an.

Der Slytherin schnaubte nur. „Du hast Draco und mir zu viel zugehört, du hörst dich schon so an wie wir."

„Bist du nicht froh über deinen ‚positiven Einfluss' auf mich?" Harry klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Blaise verharrte und starrte ihn kurz an. „Du bist wirklich gut gelaunt." Es klang fast überrascht. „Hoffentlich hält diese Laune etwas länger als die Letzte, hm?"

„Das kommt darauf an, was die Grubbels und Luna mir morgen erzählen werden", erklärte Harry grinsend, bevor er sich für den Abend ins Schlafzimmer zurückzog.

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) Das ist ein alter englischer Reim. Übersetzen konnte ich ihn irgendwie nicht so richtig, aber der eigentliche Sinn ist (für alle nicht-Englisch Sprecher): Wenn man nachts aufschaut und den ersten Stern, den man diese Nacht sieht, anschaut und das aufsagt, erfüllt sich ein Wunsch.


End file.
